The Iron Clan Adventure
by Christopher Storm
Summary: A story about a boy name Christopher Storm who is teleport in Toontown by a Chaos Emerald. An evil Lord Albert Wily is planning to conquer the world by using a Chaos Emeralds. It's up to Christopher Storm, the Heir of the Iron Clan to stop him and his plan. And their be facing the battles and strong opponents on their way. Declaimer: I do not own these characters but OCs are mine.
1. Ep 1 ToonTown

**Hello folks and welcome to The Iron Clan's Adventure, you see folk, on my home. i found a strange gem on the grass. and then it happen I'm in Toontown, toontown is a place where I been teleported. so stay tuned folks cause the Adventure is just a beginning. P.S Six characters are OC. Remember that folks. And I do not own all the characters. But Some of OC Is mine.**

* * *

><p>The story begins with a 19 year old boy with raven hair &amp; brown eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt with leather pants taking a peaceful walk in his neighborhood.<br>"This is Christopher Storm, a 19 year old boy who lives in a little neighborhood called Prince Rupert B.C. For this young man he loves going on adventures & dreams of one day being a hero."

As Chris continued to walk, he notices something glowing in the grass.

"And today would be one of those days."

Chris now walks onto the grass and approaches the glowing object. "Hmm, what's this." He now picks it up & what he was holding was some sort of blue gem like stone.

"Sort of looks like a gem stone." Chris said to himself looking at the object when suddenly it began to glow brighter. "What The! What the heck's going on?"

And then without warning the gem glowed brighter, & brighter, & brighter. And then after a huge flash the gem was gone, & so was Chris.

"This is his story."

* * *

><p>Opening<p>

* * *

><p>In Toontown, 19 people walking, as the music was heard, the leader is the heir of the Iron Clan Christopher Storm. And his friends and teams, Ben, John, Tyler, Brandi, Darrel, Tug, Winnie, Sibella, Jamal, Timmy, Trixie, Hinata, Homer, Toby, Robin, Paulina, Dani and Storm are walking to searchs the Emeralds. And Tug's radar found one and they run to it. A Title appears here.<p>

**The Iron Clan's Adventure**

**_Ameagari no sora wo aogu tabi_**

**_Nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou_**

**_Dareka no senaka wo_**

**_Gamushara ni oikaketa_**

**_"Tsuyoku naritai" tte_**

**_Ima wa kaze ni kieta "Arigatou"_**

**_Boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?_**

**_Kotae wa mada dasou ni nai kara sa_**

As they found one emerald as the enemies ninjas appears out of nowhere as they're ready to attacks.

**_Yappari mada_**

**_Aruiteiku yo_**

**_Saa yukou_**

Chris blast them with his fire powers.

**_Tachidomaru koto naku_**

Ben knock them with ice blast and Darrel electric them hard.

**_Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni_**

Brandi blow them off and hits them, Winnie slash them and Sibella cut them to pieces.

**_Nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou_**

Jamal spinning and kick them all, Toby cut them up with Wind Slash.

**_Taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara_**

Homer smash them away, Robin the fox hits them and Dani zap them and cut them.

**_Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa_**

John knock them and stab, Timmy and Trixie beat them and knock them up and Paulina counter attack and hits them.

**_Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru_**

Hinata attack them, Tyler hits them and blast them and Storm slash them with speed.

**_ITAZURA na ame ga jama suru kedo_**

**_Nigedasenai kara_**

When they done with them, something appears to them, Lord Wily, Clans leaders and the NCW came to fight.

**_Oh!_**

Homer fights againts Atlas and dodge his electric zaps, Darrel double slash Scar and miss his claws nails.

**_Saa yukou_**

Storm dodges Leviathan's water blast, Tug, Winnie and Sibella battle Gorilla King, Hinata missed Suma's rock spikes ball roll.

**_Tachidomaru koto naku_**

Jamal double kicks Ryoga, Ben knocked Kuro hard and hit his head, Paulina, Dani and Robin fights Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

**_Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni_**

Tyler fights Pantyhose Taro in his curse form, Timmy, Trixie, Toby, John and Brandi fights Hun and the Purple Dragons.

**_Nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou_**

And Christopher face Saffron the immortal Phoenix.

**_Taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara_**

Chris power up his Rasengan as Saffron power up his attack. They both run as they fire their attacks and madfe everything brighted white.

_**Shinjita sono saki e to...**_

_**The Iron Clan's Adventure**_

* * *

><p>The Adventure Begin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 1 The Adventures in the World Begin!<strong>

**The Legend of The Chaos Emeralds!**

* * *

><p>Inside a forest, a flash of light appears from nowhere &amp; once it vanished we find Chris there in the forest.<p>

"Whoa, what just happened." Chris asked himself as he then looked around & notices he's not in his town. "More importantly, where am I."

Chris starts to walk out of the forest & the next thing he saw shocked him, it was a city. A huge city as Chris said. "Okay, I have no idea where I'm at, so I'd better ask someone. Maybe they'll tell me where I'm at." Just then he notices a man coming his way as he runs up to him.

"Pardon me sir, but could you tell me where I'm at." Chris asked the man.

"Why your in Toontown of course!" The man answered.

"WHAT! TOONTOWN!" Chris shouted in shock.

"That's right buddy, so if your new here. Then I suggest you find a place to live in Toontown." The man told him as he left leaving a very shocked Chris.

"Toontown? I'm in Toontown." Chris said to himself. "Good God, But how did I even get here." He then looked at the gem stone still in his hand & began to wonder. "I'll bet this gem must have brought me here, but why?" He didn't quite know why, but he knew one thing. He wasn't in Prince Rupert any more.

"I better find someone who can help, & return me home." Chris said as he walks into Toontown.

Unknown to Chris somebody was watching him & he said. "That boy has the Chaos Emerald, oh the boss is going to be so happy to here this." With that he left to see his boss & tell him about the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Chris walks around Toontown wondering what to do as he said to himself. "Now, where should I start?" Suddenly he bumps into somebody.<p>

"Oh, sorry man. Didn't mean to bump into you." Chris apologized as he looked to see it was a boy with blond hair & wearing a cadet outfit.

"That's ok, your fine." The boy said as he intoduced himself. "I'm Tug Rover, what's your name."

"I'm Christopher Storm, but you can call me Chris for short." Chris said to Tug as he shook hands with him.

"So I guess your new around here." Tug asked him.

"No not exactly, I just appeared in Toontown." Chris said confusing Tug.

"Huh? So your not new here?" Tug asked him.

"No, I picked up this gem stone from my home and the next thing I knew, I end up here." Chris answered him.

"What gem stone?" Tug asked.

Chris pulls out the gem from his pocket & shows Tug as he says. "This gem stone, right here in my hand." Tug looks at it & then look shocked.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tug yelled confusing Chris.

"A Chaos emerald, What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"That's a Chaos emerald your holding." Tug said. "It must've teleported you here in Toontown."

Once he heard that he looked at the emerald in shock before saying. "You mean, this emerald teleported me here."

"Yeah! And this emerald contains power in it." Tug told him.

"Wow." Chris said with awe knowing he actually found a Chaos emerald. That's when Tug had an idea.

"Hey, I know someone who can tell you about that emerald." Tug said.

"Really? Who?" Chris asked.

"Miss Grimwood, she can tell you what the Chaos emeralds are." Tug answered.

Chris began to smile as he said. "Well what are we standing here for, let's go see here." So both Chris & Tug left to see Miss Grimwood, & learn all about the Chaos emeralds.

* * *

><p>Mountain Castles<p>

* * *

><p>Inside a castle, the rat from before who was spying on Christopher with the emerald, he went up to an old man who was wearing a dark gray &amp; blank suits, he also had a white mustache with white hair around the corners of his head while the rest of it was bald, he also had a what looked like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top. He turned &amp; saw the rat.<p>

"Have you got any good news for me?" He asked the rat.

"You bet I do boss." The rat told him. "I just found a young boy with a Chaos emerald in his hand, the same emerald you told me about."

The old man sounded a little surprised as he then said. "Are you sure Snaptrap?"

"That's right, I saw him have it in his hand. End of story." The rat that was named Snaptrap told him.

The old man smirked after hearing this & then told Snaptrap. "Excellent work, Now go & take your minions to get that emerald, now."

"Can do Lord Wily sir." Snaptrap told him before leaving.

And so the old man who was called Lord Wily smirked evily & said to himself. "At long last, the Chaos emerald, now I can collect them all & once I do, the world will tremble before me." That's when he began to laugh very evilly. And it was so loud it echoed through his castle.

* * *

><p>In Grimwood School<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Grimwood School we see Miss Grimwood seeing Tug and Chris outside as she greeted. "Why hello Tug, &amp; who might you be young man?"<p>

"I'm Christopher Storm Miss, and I was teleported here by this Chaos emerald." Chris told her as he held up the emerald.

"You got a Chaos emerald." Miss Grimwood said in shock as Chris nodded.

"Yes mam, and I was hoping to know more about this Chaos emerald." Chris said.

Miss Grimwood was really surprised as she said. "Very well Chris, I will tell you all about the emerald." So she invited Chris & Tug inside as she sits in her chair & tells them about the emerald.

"You see Chris, the Chaos emerald is a gem stone that has a special power in it, there are said to be 7 of them." She told them as she points at the emerald. "And one person must collect all of them, for those who collect all 7 of the emeralds will be given an ultimate power & become unstoppable."

Once she finished Chris looked shocked as he shouted. "OMG, YOU MEAN ANYONE WHO HAS THEM ALL WILL BECOME POWERFUL." That's when Miss Grimwood nods.

"The Chaos Emeralds can become very dangerous if they fall in the wrong hand, & they must be collected before someone else gets them." Miss Grimwood said.

"That settles it, we've got to find them & fast." Chris said as he stood up & now knew what a chaos emerald was.

Tug nods in agreement as he said. "Right Chris, but where do we start?"

"Maybe you could find Bulma, she can build you a radar to help track those emeralds easy." Miss Grimwood told them as Chris & Tug smile at this.

"Great! Thanks Miss Grimwood, well go see her right now." Chris said as he & Tug left.

"She's in her lab by her house, you'll find her working there. Good luck boys." Miss Grimwood said as the boys left the school.

"Bye Miss Grimwood." They both shouted as they leave to find Bulma.

* * *

><p>In Tontown<p>

* * *

><p>Snaptrap and his goons looking for Christopher to get the emerald from him "Alright boys we're going find that kid, and take that emerald for Lord Wily." As his doom team, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog and Leather Teddy. he said "Now once we get that emerald from that kid. Lord Wily well be so happy about this" So now they go and find him.<p>

* * *

><p>And so, from that day it happen, Chris was mysterious teleported to ToonTown, All thanks to that Chaos Emerald he founded. And met Tug Rover and Miss Grimwood. And learn It all about the Chaos Emeralds, as be soon fall into a wrong hands. But, Lord Wily have learn about the emerald that Snaptrap reported him. So now, The Dooms are here in Toontown and started looking for Chris and Tug. Can they get away from them and safe? can Chris and Tug get to Bumla? We're find out on the next episode of: The Iron Clan's Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Wow! Me, teleported to Toontown in all the world I'm end up. Man is this cool or what?

Tug: Maybe. But it's seems weird about you appearing in this world of that emerald, very weird.

Snaptrap: Wait til the boss be happy when we bring him that emerald! We'll make him proud of us!

Tug: We better get out of here Chris! Those guys are bad news!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 2!

**The Battle with the DOOM has come!**

**The Tuff Comes for Rescue!**

Tug: This is gonna be a one crazy day huh! We better be prepared then! Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad start's huh folks? but now me and Tug will have company and give a chase from them, and by then the fight well begin. so then [R&amp;R]<strong>


	2. Ep 2 Christopher & Tug Vs The DOOM

**Hi folks here second Chapters, and now The dooms loser is going to get the emerald from me and Tug, can they get some help? they do now. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure. Chris was mysteriously teleported to Toontown thanks to the power of the Chaos Emerald. From there he would meet Tug &amp; Miss Grimwood who tells them about the 7 Chaos Emeralds. So Chris &amp; Tug decide to go find Bulma &amp; help create a device that tracks Chaos Emeralds. However the evil Lord Wily has learned of this from his minion Snaptrap. So he sends him as his team to find Chris &amp; bring the emerald to him. Will Chris &amp; Tug be able to Find Bulma before Snaptrap finds Chris? find out today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 2 <strong>**The Battle with the DOOM has come!**

****The Tuff Comes for Rescue!****

* * *

><p>We find Chris &amp; Tug walking around the city of Toontown looking for Bulma. And they're hoping once they find her, she can build them a radar that can track the emeralds.<p>

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Chris said.

"I sure hope so!" Tug added. "Cause you never know when something is going to happen."

Just as Tug had said that, a random voice yells out. "AHA! THERE THEY ARE!" Chris and Tug turn around to see Snaptrap & his goons were there.

"Yep, that's him Snaptrap. The kid that's got the emerald." Francisco said.

"I know that Francisco, I'm not stupid. NOW GET THEM!" Snaptrap shouts as the D.O.O.M. members charge towards Chris & Tug.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Chris asked confusedly.

"I know those guys, That's D.O.O.M. led by that insane rat Snaptrap." Tug answered. "We better scram now."

So Chris & Tug start to run with D.O.O.M. hot on their trail. They run through an alley, & enter Downtown China.

"Come back with that Chaos Emerald." Ollie yelled as Chris & Tug looked shocked seeing that the goons know about the Chaos Emerald.

"We've got to lose them Tug, and fast!" Chris said.

"You think I don't know that Chris." Tug replied.

The boys continue to run as fast as they could. Suddenly they jumped over the pile of boxes that the man was putting up for sell.

"Don't let them get away you knuckleheads." Snaptrap said as D.O.O.M. runs through the boxes.

As for Chris & Tug, they suddenly stop as they found themselves in front of a brick wall. With no way out.

"Aw man! We're trapped." Chris said.

"Yeah! Trapped like rats. Now what do we do?" Tug asked Chris.

Chris starts to think of something quick, & that's when a light bulb popped in his forehead.

"There's only one thing we can do now Tug, We have to fight them." Chris said as Tug looked shocked.

"ARE YOU NUTS! WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM! THEY'LL MOP THE FLOORS WITH US!" Tug yells.

"It's the only option we have Tug. And if we fight out of this, we still have to figure out why they know about thwe Chaos Emerald." Chris said.

Just as they were walking out of the alley, Doom shows up & surrounds the boys.

"Nowhere to run Chris. Now fork over the Chaos Emerald, if you know what's good for you." Snaptrap ordered.

"Forget it! No way we're giving you this Emerald." Chris said as Snaptrap didn't look happy hearing that.

"Okay, have it your way! But don't say I didn't warn you." Snaptrap said. "SICK' EM BOYS!"

With that order, Doom charges for Chris & Tug as they both got out of the way & start to fight them. Chris dodges one of Francisco's punches as he hits him in the face & elbows him in the gut. Causing Francisco to drop to one knee in pain.

As for Chris he goes to help Tug fight Bad Dog as he was being pushed backwards by leather teddy.

"Get off my face, dumb bear!" Chris said as he punches Leather Teddy off him, but apparently can't handle Bad Dog.

So Tug goes & throws a punch to Bad Dog's face, but was shocked to see that the villain felt no pain from that punch. Meanwhile Chris punches Leather Teddy like a boxer & knocks him down. Then he ducks as Ollie swings his bat.

"I'll make sure you were never born kid." Ollie says as he suddenly gets hit in the face twice by Chris, that causes him to fall into a box.

Unknown to Chris, he didn't notice Leather Teddy was up as he punches Chris into a poll. After that he grabs the Emerald and says. "I'll take this, thank you very much." Chris tried to get it back, but to no avail so he headbutts Leather Teddy causing him to drop the Emerald to the ground.

"The Emerald!" Chris shouts as he drops Teddy to the ground. "Tug, the Chaos Emerald!"

Tug looks and sees the emerald on the ground. He dodges Bad Dog's fist & runs to it. Snaptrap however sees this & panics.

"Quick! Somebody get the emerald fast." Snaptrap shouts as he & Doom race for the emerald.

But Tug manages to grab it first as he shouts. "Chris, CATCH!" He throws the emerald to Chris as he catches it & starts to make a run for it. Only to get blocked by Ollie.

"I'm sorry! But there's no way you can get pass me." Ollie said with a smirk.

"Tug, heads up!" Chris shouts as he tosses the Emerald to Tug.

"Got it!" Tug said as he grabs the Emerald, but then notices Bad Dog charging towards him. So he trips Bad Dog down into a box, & starts to run as fast as he could.

"Hey Tug, I'm open!" Chris shouts as he was by the exit waving his arms out.

Tug manages to see him, only to also see Ollie & Larry charging for Tug as well.

"HEADS UP!" Tug shouts as he throws the emerald high so that neither Ollie or Larry could get it. Once Chris grabbed it, he runs for it with Tug following behind.

"QUICK! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Snaptrap angrily orders as he & his goons chase after them. But suddenly get blocked by a certain Black & White car. And popping out of that car were T.U.F.F. Agents Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell.

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Dudley shouts.

"Oh no! It's Agent Puppy & Katswell." Snaptrap said.

"What now boss?" Ollie asked Snaptrap.

Snaptrap lets out a gulp before saying. "What do you think? RUN!" With that he & D.O.O.M. run off in cartoonish fashion.

""Aw man! They got away." Dudley said with disappointment.

"As always. But will get them." Kitty stated.

Just then the two T.U.F.F. agents turn around to see Chris & Tug. But as Dudley spotted Tug, he starts to jumps with excitement.

"TUG!" Dudley screams with delight as he goes to hug Tug real tight. "SO GO TO SEE YOU MAN!"

Tug was losing his breath as he says. "Good..to see you too Dudley." By then Dudley releases the hug as Tug regains his breath. Suddenly Dudley notices Chris.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Dudley asked.

"Oh yeah! This is Christopher Storm, Chris. I like you to meet T.U.F.F. agents Dudley Puppy & Kitty Katswell." Tug said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Chris said as he shakes both Dudley & Kitty's hands. "And thanks for saving us."

"Nice to meet you too." Kitty said. "And no problem, that's what we do. But how come D.O.O.M. was chasing you guys anyway?"

"I think I can answer that." Tug said as he pulls out the Chaos Emerald. "They were after this!"

Both Kitty & Dudley were shocked to hear that as Kitty said. "No way, A Chaos Emerald? Here in Toontown."

"Yeah!" Chris said. "And would you believe I got teleported here by that emerald?"

"WHAT!" Both Kitty & Dudley yell out in shock.

"Shocking Isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Eh yeah! So your not really from around here?" Kitty asked.

"Nope!" Chris answered while shaking his head no. "I'm from a little town called Prince Rupert."

"Yeah, and right now we need to find Bulma, so that way she can be able to build us a radar that tracks Chaos Emeralds." Tug added.

Kitty thinks for a moment. Then she snaps her fingers as she said. "Hey I think we can take you guys there, luckily we've been down at Bulma's place before."

"You mean it?" Chris asked with excitement.

"Yep!" Kitty answered.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Chris said with excitement.

"ALRIGHT! DIBS BEHIND THE STEERING WHEEL!" Dudley shouts with excitement.

And so Kitty, Dudley, Chris, & Tug jump into the T.U.F.F. Mobile & drive off to Bulma's place.

* * *

><p>Mountain Castles<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Lord Wily's Castle. Lord Wily was not happy after hearing the news from Snaptrap.<p>

"WHAT! YOU IDIOTS LOST HIM?!" Lord Wily yelled at D.O.O.M. who were shaking in fear.

"B, b, b, but Lord Wily, you gotta understand. We tried to get them, but those T.U.F.F. Agents got in the way." Snaptrap explained.

Lord Wily really hated Dudley & Kitty as he said. "Those two are nothing but trouble, I want that emerald NOW! But since you idiots lost the boy, we have no idea where he ran off to."

"Well.. just give us another chance Lord, we can try again." Snaptrap said.

"FORGET IT! You fools have already messed up once. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Wily said as he pushes a button causing a trap door to open under D.O.O.M. causing all of them to fall through screaming with their lives.

"LARRY! This is all your fault!" Snaptrap screamed.

Once D.O.O.M. was gone, Lord Wily starts to think to himself. "I must have that emerald, but how do I purpose to getting it." And that's when an idea pops in.

"That's it!" Wily stated as he pushes a button on his chair. "Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady! Report to my throne room at once."

Less then a minute later. Shredder, Bebop, & Rocksteady burst through the door & into the throne room.

"Uh, here we are Lord!" Bebop said.

"What sort of assignment do you have for us this time Lord Wily?" Shredder asked.

"I want you three to head down to Toon Town. Cause it's seems like a chaos emerald has been spotted down there, & right now is in the hands of a boy named Christopher Storm. So I suggest you head down there & get the emerald for me at once." Lord Wily said. "Understand?"

"Uh, what's a Chaos Emerald?" Rocksteady asked stupidly.

"Silence you mutant moron." Shredder snapped at Rocksteady before turning back to Wily. "Do not worry my Lord, we shall retrieve the Chaos Emerald for you at once."

"See to it that you do, & don't end up failing me. Just like that foolish Snaptrap did!" Wily stated. "Now get going!'

"Yes my Lord!" Shredder said. "Bebop, Rocksteady. We're moving out!"

"Uh, you mean we're moving to a new place?" Bebop asked.

"I hope not! I like it here." Rocksteady stated.

"No you idiots! I mean were leaving for Toon Town to retrieve the Chaos Emerald." Shredder said.

"Oh! That's what I thought you said." Bebop said.

Once Shredder, Bebop, & Rocksteady were out of the room, Lord Wily starts to smirk as he said. "One way or another, I will get that Chaos Emerald. Even if I have to go and retrieve it myself." After saying that, he walks off to his lab.

* * *

><p>With the fights against the DOOM, have gotten them fail to get the emerald from them. And get yelled at by Lord Wily, all thanks to the TUFF agents. And when Lord Wily just had The Shredder and two idiot mutants to retrieve the emeralds from them, he'll be soon getting the emeralds so he can rule the world. Can they ever manages to get away from the Shredder before they get shred by him? Will find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Boy those DOOM Are so dumb! They never catches us even if they were so stupid!

Tug: Man, they sure are. And now we better get to Bulma and fast!

Shredder: Not while I'm getting something! Stay out of our way fools!

Tug: Woah! Watch out pal! This guy is one mean person!

Chris: On the next: The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 3!

**Enter Foot Clan Leader Shredder!**

**The Rescue of the Turtles!**

Dudley: Man, don't know who's those guys following him, but I don't like it! HII-GEE-GEE!

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks that take care of those Doom losers, and now we get the Emerald rader and started, and now The shradder and those mutant come and getting the emerald. Stay turnd folks. [Read &amp; review]<strong>


	3. Ep 3 The Shredder

**And everyone, we got the emerald rader and going to start're the Chaos emeralds, but now the Shredder and his goons are here and we fight against them.**

* * *

><p>Ep 3 The search of Chaos emerald begin, and battle the Shredder<p>

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: In toontown, Kitty and Dudley got them to Bulma house. and by then Chris &amp; Tug will finally get a rader to find 6 chaos emerald, but now the Shredder, Bebop, &amp; Rocksteady are send by dr Wily, to get the emerald for him.<p>

* * *

><p>In the tuff mobile. they made it to Bulma house. Chris &amp; Tug got off of tuff mobile and said "Thanks for the lift guys"<p>

"Yeah, now me and Chris will finally get the rader."

"No problem guys, see ya" as Kitty & Dudley drive off. Chris & Tug go to Bulma's door, Tug knock on the door and said "Hello? is anybody home" As the door open is a girl with blue hair with blue eyes.

"Yes? can i help you two" She asks

Tug asks her "Are you Bulma?"

"Yes I am." she answered

"We come here to ask you to built us a rader." He told him

Bulma asked "Oh? what for?"

"We're looking for the Chaos emerald Chris & I got, and Chris got one that he been teleport here" Tug answrered when he's finish, Bulma is shock "No way! are you sure?" she asked

"That's right Bulma, can you built us a rader?" Chris asks

she smiled "Sure, no problem guys, i'l built it right now!"

Chris and Tug smiled "Alright" as he and Tug went inside of Bulma's house.

* * *

><p>In toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Toontown, Shredder and the mutant is here in toontown. Bebop asked "What we do now boss?"<p>

"We look for that kid you fool" he continued "Now come on, let go and get that emerald, now!" as he and the mutant go and look or him.

* * *

><p>In Bulma's house<p>

* * *

><p>In the living room, there waiting for her with the rader, as they waited and waited as they heard a door open, they look and see Bulma, with the rader. "Well guys, im done with it. i call it, Chaos emerald rader."<p>

They got up and walk to it "Alright Tug, now we can finally get te chaos emeralds" Tug nodded in agreement "Yeah thanks Bulma" they take the rader and left

"Good luck guys" She said.

"Good bye Bulma" they wave to her and went they gone, Bulma sigh and said "best luck for the search."

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok Tug now let see the rader works" so he turn it on, it shows on a screen a look like a emerald on the screen around the toontown<p>

"It works alright Chris, and it show the emeralds around here" as they look. they see something confuse, one emerald started moving so Chris spoke "Hey this one is moving, but who?"

Tug said "I don't know Chris, but let check is out" as they go and see what moving the emerald.

* * *

><p>In the alley<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey boss hahaha look what i found" as Bebop shows shredder the white emeralds. Shredder shout in suprised "THE CHAOS EMERALD! where did you find it Bebop?"<p>

Bebop answer "It in beside the trash cans boss"

Shredder laughs "At last, we got it" as he call Wily in his tech phone "Wily, come in"

Lord Wily on the screen and asked "Yes, what is it Shredder?"

He answer him "Good new Wily, i found one of the chaos emerald" Wily is shock and asked "Are you sure Shredder?"

Shredder has answer "Of course Wily, we found it by the alley" Wily laugh "Good work Shredder, but we need 6 of them, go and found them, then bring them to me, if you failed and lost it, there will be pain for you"

As the screen off "Bebop, Rocksteady, let's go." as they started to walk away when.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTERS" they turn and see Chris & Tug.

"Hey boss, is it that kid Lord wily was talking about? as Shredder answered "That's right Rocksteady, it is, get them"

As Bebop & Rocksteady charge at them and Chris asked "who are those two Tug? and that guy with a metal mask?"

"I don't know Chris, but watch out" They move out of the way.

Chris fight Bebop & Tug fight Rocksteady, Chris duck and punch him in a face and dodge, "Give us that emerald you got brat" Bebop snarled

"Never boar" he hit hard and go help Tug.

"I need help here Chris" he dodge and hit him in a gut, Chris run to help him but Shredder got in his way "If you t help him, you have to through me"

Chris triad to hit him but he dodge fast and fast, Shredder slash him but Chris jump back "I got to help Tug fast" in Chris mind, he slide through Sherdder and run to Tug, he got there and kick Rocksteady in a nose hard. "YEEOOOH!" as he fall in his back, they shake hand and said "Thanks Chris i own you one"

"Sure thing pal" They turn to Shredder and asked "Ok metal face, why you guys want the chaos emerald"

Shredder has refused "That none of you business kid, now hand over the emerald right now" As Bebop & Rocksteady was up and point them with a guns, and said "Do as the boss said, if you'll know what good for your."

Chris & Tug is dead meat, the mutant about to shoot, but someone yelled "NOT SO FAST SHREDHEAD!" all three turn and see the four turtles. "THE TURTLES! BEBOP, ROCKSTEADY, TAKE THEM DOWN!"

The mutant fires at them, but the turtles jump high and kick them both, Bebop drop the chaos emerald that he found, one with a blue mask and two sword said "Alright Shredder, give up now"

Shredder said "Never turtles, farewell" as he throw the smoke bomb and blew up.

When the smoke clears up there gone, one with a orange mask with a nunchuks said "Oh man amigos, Shredhead gone"

One with purple amd bo staff said "We know Michelangelo, that Shredder started to bug me"

One with a red mask and sai said "yeah Donatello, but we did save those kids of course"

One that called Donatello walk to Chris & Tug "Hi im Donatello and this is my brother Michelangelo Rapheal and Leonardo, we're the teenage mutant ninja turtles."

"Hi my name Christopher storm, and this is Tug rover, thanks for saving our skins"

"Sure we do all of good things." Don said to them

Tug asked "Who was those guys?"

"That's the Shredder and one of boar is Bebop and a rhino is Rocksteady, there mutant like us"

Chris & Tug said "Wow."

"Why they attack you guys?" Don asks

"We track them with a rader and found out they got the chaos emerald." Tug said.

"You don't say? hmm" Don asks.

"Yeah we know they got one and i'l bet they got away with it" Tug was sad

Chris said in sad "Yeah Tug, look like they do"

"You meam this?" Don pull out the white chaos emerald Bebop drop, Chris & Tug is shock "NO WAY, how did you"

"Bebop drop it out of his pocket" Don said to them

Chris take it from him and said "Alright Tug we got two chaos emerald" Tug agree with him "Alright chris, now it 5 more to go"

The turtles look at them happy, Leo said "If you need help, we're be happy to help"

Chris & Tug thinking about it, then Chris said "Sure you can come" Tug ageeted "Right you'l great in fighting" Chris took out a rader and turn it on "Ok guys let go and find them all" as they go and begin the search.

* * *

><p>Mountain Castles<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU NO GOOD METAL FACE MORON!" in the castles where the scream came from, Lord Wily is really anger that Bebop lost the emerald he found. "Wily we really did found it, but we were found by those kids you said and one of them has the chaos emerald"<p>

Bebop said in fear "Y-y-yeah Lord wily, but those four turtles came and stop us from getting the emerald from that kid"

Lord Wily is major anger "Those four green freaks, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU IDIOTS" as those three get out of the door, Lord Wily is not very happy about loseing the emeralds, a door knock and shout "Come in!"

The door open, it appread to be Baxter stockman. Wily asked "What do you want Stockman?"

Baxter told him "I've got something that can get you the emerald in no time"

"Hmm, show me" Lord Wily said as Baxter smirk and said "Very well, come on in my friend!" as someone came in, it was a robot ninja,

"This is a Foot tech ninjas, it can give increased strenth, speed, and stealth capabilities, with it, they will found the emerald for you Lord wily"

Lord Wily thorght of this "Hmm, very good Stockman very good." as he walk to the Foot Ninja Tech and said "Now go and find those emeralds, but be sure you find that boy and get the emeralds from him now" the Foot tech ninjas nodded and gone.

Stockman turn to Wily and said "Don't worry Lord Wily, my foot tech ninjas will be sure to get them"

"They better stockman, but if they destroyed, you better come up with you tech shaff Stockman" Lord Wily said

"Oh, i got better robots i got and they will" as Baxter stockman left to the door.

"Hmhmhmhm, well stockman is a better genius then i am" he laughed in evil.

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: Baxter Stockman has his Foot tech ninjas to find them, Chris &amp; Tug got a chaos emerald from those goons, now a new friends to help them is the Teenage mutant ninja turtles, can they find them before the Tech ninjas get? we're found out on the next episode of The Iron Clan Adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Look like we got two emeralds and 5 more to go, so then we be having company soon, so Read and review.<strong>


	4. Ep 4 Foot Tech Ninjas

**Here's the forth chapters, and Foot Tech Ninjas we be attacking at Grimwood school, enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Ep 4 the attack of the Foot Tech Ninjas<p>

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: Midnight on toontown chris tug and the teenage mutant ninja turtles run around in toontown searching for the chaos emeralds, but the Foot Tech Ninjas are out there looking for the chaos emeralds and Chris too.<p>

Chris look at his watch and said "Look like it midnight guys" as the others stop.

Don said "Yeah, Chris is right guys, we better find a place to stay for a night" as Tug got in idea and said "We can stay at miss Grimwood's school, the got a room for us to sleep"

Chris like that and said "Good idea pal, let go guys" as Chris and the others when to miss Grimwood for a night.

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>In the alley a noise heard by the alley a Foot tech ninja in invincible mode they spoted them one of them said "Target found, Lord Wily, we will follow them and take the emeralds" as Wily's voice answered "Excellent, now go and get them, at once!"<p>

One of tech ninja said "As you wish, Lord Wily" as the Foot tech ninja jump to buildings and when after them.

* * *

><p>In Grimwood's school<p>

* * *

><p>Miss Grimwood saw them coming and asked "Ah hello Chris &amp; Tug, i see you got an rader did you?"<p>

Tug answered her "That's right Miss Grimwood, and we got new friends to help us," he when to the turtles and said "this is Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Rapheal, they are the Teenagem mutant ninja turtles" as he finish.

Miss Grimwood greet them "Welcome turtles, Im Miss Grimwood the head of this school"

Don when to her and said "Please to meet you miss Grimwood" he was about to shake her hand, but a floating hand shake his shake, Don is freak out by a float hand.

Mike said "Whoa, what a freaky hand"

Miss Grimwood said "Allow me to show you, to your room my friends" as she go upshairs to show them to there rooms, before they go Tug been push forward "Oof!"

He look who push and see his sister a werewolf name Winnie, "Hey big brother, good to see you here" as she hug him and he said "heh heh yeah, good to you to little sister" he hug her back and got up and said "hey Chris i like you to meet my little sister Winnie rover"

Chris walk and said "Hi im Christopher storm, but call me Chris"

"Hiya it nice to meet you." she said as she turn to the turtles and asked "Hey who they?"

Don said "im Donatello"

Leo come and bow "i am Leonardo"

Mike laugh and said "im Michelangelo"

Raph said "im Rapheal"

Chris said "They the teenage mutant nnja turtles, we just came here to sleep for a night" she said "Well, in that case, il show them to you guys" she and the other when upshair to the room when a noise came in the living room.

"Huh, what was that Tug" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris, but someone one is in here" as he see who in the living room and see nothing.

Chris said "Look like there nothing here Tug." but he wrong there is.

A robots ninjas came out of nowhere "WHOA, WHAT THAT!" Chris shout

Leo asked "The Foot tech ninjas? what are they doing here"

"I don't know Leo, but it look there looking for trouble" Don said as six foot tech ninja activate there invincible mode. Chris and the othes look confuston.

Chris ask "What just happen?" then he been hit and Tug the same.

Tug asked in confuse "Hey Don, what going on?" Don answer "They got cloak device that can turn them invisible" Don is hit and so goes the turtles. Chris said in pain "Ugh, this is not good we can't see them to hit"

Tug agreed "Yeah Chris, we don't what they want, or why there here!" as he hurt by every hits Chris been pick up and throw him to the couch and fall backward. Tug when to his sister and said "Winnie go upshairs and stay there, we can handle this" she nod and run upshairs Don & Leo traid to hit them but nowhere in sight they been hit back to forward. Leo said in pain "It no good Don, we can't fight back"

"yeah we got to do something" Don said, then Chris been hit hard and fall to the kitchen.

Tug been knock down "Arrg!"

"Tug!" Leo swing his swords around to hit Tech ninjas and been hit around him Raph & Micky is knock down.

Leo & Don shout "Raph!, Micky!" as Don been knock to the floor and Leo drop down in defeat and his swords fell down.

Chris got up and walk to the living room and groan in pain "Ugh, got...to..help...them...fast..." he walk slow to Leo sword and pick it up but Leo said in groan voice "Chris you can't handle them by yourself!" but Chris said in serious voice "I got to leo, im not going down in defeat" he took out something that belong to his family clan.

An iron clan bandana he got from his grandfather Chris remember his word in his mind "Remember grandson, in blindfore training you will fight without seeing, and you will counter attack the enemy that go behind you, i wish luck my grandson" Chris throght "i will not fail you grandfather" as he put it around his eye and ready to fight back he on his fighting stance.

Winnie and the other ghoul girls Sibella, Elsa, Tenis and Phantasma were watching the whole thing and confuse about what chris is doing.

Sibella Asked "What is he doing Winnie?" winnie answer her "I'm not sure, but it look like he going fight those bozos" as Chris stand and be ready for it.

He heard someone behind him and slash someone behind him, it one of foot tech ninja in electric around it and fell down. Leo and the turtles was shock and awe. Raph asked Don "how the shell did he do that?" Don in awe "I don't know Raph, but he got one of it, and there 5 more of tech ninjas."

Chris slash it beside and two foot tech ninja in vincible and kick both of them down. the ghoul girls is awes and so does Tug.

Chris jump backward and slash two more of them and knock them down one more of them Leo said "Chris is really good at it, and got 5 of them"

"Yeah Leo and i'l bet Chris can finally got one more" Don said

Chris slash the last one behind him and it fell down.

Chris unwrap his bandana and see he defeated them he bow he went to leo and pick him up and give him back his sword.

Leo asked "how did you do that Chris?" Chris answer "I learn that from my grandfather of blindfore training, he the leader of the iron clan"

Tug and the others got up. Tug said "Nice move Chris, you beat down those guys" Chris smile "Thanks Tug, and now we better clean up this mess" as there started the place.

* * *

><p>in mountain castles<p>

* * *

><p>STOCKMAN! GET IN HERE NOW! a yelled in the castles Lord Wily was not happy that the foot tech ninjas were destroyed.<p>

Baxter stockman came to the door and asked in nervous "Y-yes ?"

Lord Wily said "Your foot tech ninjas were destroyed, by that brat"

Stockman was shock "WHAT! THAT IMPOSSIBLE! MY FOOT TECH NINJA WAS NEVER BEEN DESTROYED!"

Lord Wily said "You better come up with a machine of your Stockman, and you better do it NOW!"

Stockman shakeing in fear and said "Y-y-yes sir, i will" as he left to build something new.

Lord Wily walk to his lab and said "Who ever that boy is, i will have that emeralds" he walk to the capsule and see a big green robot with horns.

"And soon if Stockman machine fail again, i will unleashed my creations" Lord Wily laughed

* * *

><p>In grimwood school<p>

* * *

><p>After the Foot tech ninja attacked chris and the others finsh cleaning up the place.<p>

Chris said "Well, we done guys" others nod in agreement

Tug said "Hoo what a mess those guys did" Don said "yeah i agreed"

Chris was thinking about those mutant and the shredder back at the alley and realize something what Rocksteady said to Shredder.

in Chris mind "Hey boss, is it that kid Lord Wily was talking about?"

Chris said "Hey Tug, i just realize something" Tug asked "What that Chris?"

"Those guys we met in the alley, the rhino said some man nameLord Wily, but who is this Lord Wily?" Chris asked.

Tug said "I'm not sure Chris, but we better get good night sleep, we got a big search for the chaos emerald"

Chris nod in tired "your right Tug, let go and get some sleep"

So Chris & Tug when to their room and say each other "Good night Tug""Good night Chris" as their door closed

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: Will Chris surprise them and got awes, and now Chris and other get some sleep, and what robot Lord Wily got in his capsule? and what Chris and his friends face? we're found out on the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What a fight we got, and now i destroyed them myself and save them from being killed, and now the fights in alley and town is going to be wild. (R&amp;R)<strong>


	5. Ep 5 Old Freinds in Toontown

**Hey there folks heres chapter 5 and this i will see my old friends and sister and be battling those goons. enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Ep 5 Old freinds and sister in toontown and met his true love and battle the cyborg hedgehog<p>

* * *

><p>On morning day Chris and others were ready to leave until "Tug wait for me!" as Tug turn and see his sister and Sibella coming at them.<p>

"Winnie? Sibella? what are you two doing.?" Tug asked

Winnie answer him "We told miss Grimwood to go with you guys."

"That right Tug, and we can help you find the emerald." Sibella said

Chris smile and said "Will if miss Grimwood said your coming, then let's go"

Now chris and his friends are off to seach the chaos emeralds.

* * *

><p>In mountain castles<p>

* * *

><p>In the catles Lord Wily is waiting for Stockman with his robot he built up.<p>

"Where is that Stockman? he said he'll be in here with that robot of his." Lord Wily saying as he's losing patients

As his door knocked and yelled "COME IN!" the door open and it Baxter Stockmen with a smirk.

"Lord Wily, i created a powerful robot that can destroy those pest for good." as he press butten of his control and in come a big ball roll in.

It transformed in robot mode. "This is cyborg hedgehog, no human can ever destroy it so easy, on the left arm it has a power plasma cannon, and on a right are a missile, and the best part is."

He press a butten and a Cyborg Hedgehog back got spike and transformed into ball and roll around and then it stop, transformed back.

"It has a spike on his ball form, and attacked every peoples who get in it way's, now what do you think Lord Wily?"

Lord Wily thoght of something and smirk "Will Stockman, you have a best robot then i thoght, but if you fail me again!"

"Not to worry Lord Wily my Cyborg Hedgehog will get them for you, and get rid of those pest." as he press the butten and the Cyborg Hedgehog roll out of here.

Stockman said "And it will get te chaos emeralds for you Lord Wily, and by then all 7 we be colleted."

"It better be stockman, not for your robot sake, but your sake as well" as Lord Wily gone to his lab.

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Near by the alley Chris and others headed to the west where the emerald on the rader.<p>

"This rader said that the emerald should be west guys." Don said look at the rader screen.

Leo said in agreed "Yeah Don, and let hope we better not ran into trouble."

When they walk to west they heard a scream in the alley.

"What the shell is that Chris?" Raph asked when he heard something in the alley

Chris said "im not sure Raph, but someone in trouble come on!"

So he and the others when to the alley to see who in trouble when they got here the turtles see something familiar the purple dragons and their leader the big man with big arms with a scar on he's side of the face, they were surround someone that look like a girl fox.

"The Purple dragons? here in toontown?" Don said in confuse

Raph frown "Look like those guys are here for trouble!"

Chris and Tug are ready to fight them and Winnie, Sibella be ready for it.

They charge at them and the battle begins, Leo kick one if them each and knock one behind him, he block the bat with his sword and kick his head to knock down.

Don hit them with his bo staff and hit two each side to side and hit one behind and double kick two of them.

Mikey knock them down with his nunchucks and three kick of them eachs and punch one hard and spin kick four of them.

Raph kick one and punch two of them block matel stick with a sai and kick him and triple kick them down.

Chris knock one down and kick one down and backflip one in a chin and double kicked them and double punch the fat one and knock down.

Tug and Winnie & Sibella fight them and knock one down Winnie jump kick one and punch one down, Sibella throw one to the othes down and kick one down, Tug punch one down and duck of one bat that swing at him and Tug uppercut him down and backpunch behind down.

On the top building there a four teenagers kids jump up and went to the alley where Chris and others fighting there.

When the four got there they see the Purple dragons fighting a four turtles, one werewolf, a vampire, and two teenage boy.

They know that boy one with raven hair and a brown eyes.

One male said "Hey i know that boy, could it be?"

Other male said "That right, it is him."

One female said "My brother? here in toontown like us?"

Last male said "Yeah, it is, and look like the pruple dragons are at it again, come on guys let them a hand!"

In the alley the purples dragons are too many of them and having trouble fighting them.

Leo said in tired "It no good, there to many of them!"

Chris said in agreedment "Yeah Leo we can't fight them all around here."

When they continued fighting someone yelled "NINJAS FIGHTS FOR HONOR!" they look up and see four teenagers in iron ninja gears they jump down and fight the purple dragons.

Chris and others see them fightong the purple dragons, one male in black hair, he an asian and had iron staff, one other male fat with fat cheek and has goggle in his eyes and has a golden sai, one female with a long black hair with ninja shuriken and a mankiri gusari, last male has a messy hair and kunai and got a Twin hook sword.

Chris look at them and shock that he know them from his home.

Leo said in awe "Wow, there good."

Raph said "Yeah, and i like that golden sai the fat one have."

Tug said "Who are those guys?"

Mikey said "I don't know guys, but there good in fighting

Don look at chris in his shock face he said "Chris? are you ok?"

Chris shake his head and said "What are we waiting for guys? come on they need help!"

So Chris and others charge at the purple dragon, leo and Don hit them both Leo kick one and don hit them both down.

Mikey jump kick them and Raph punch and kick three down.

Chris dodge him and punch and kick them each and Tug grab a bat and hit his gut and knock him down.

Male asian swing his iron staff at them and kick them down and triple swing three down.

Fat male punch one and double kick them and jump backward to dodge two bat swing at him and jump kicks them both.

One female swing her mankiri gusari at them and side swing them both and kick one and anoter kick one down.

Last male swing his hook sword to cut the bats off and triple kick em down and punch fat one down.

There leader is angry that those pest beating them down, so he walk away and retreat out of here.

After that those goons are down beating them down, they cheers as victory.

"Alright guys we defeated them all down" Leo cheerd

Chris agreed "Yeah we sure did leo"

So Chris when to the four teenager and said "Hahaha it good to see you guys here, Ben, Darrel, Brande, John."

Ben said "And it good to see you pal"

"Yeah brother, and now we're toghter too" as Brande hug him

John said "Yeah man, we sure kick those purple jerks up."

Darrel said "Yep, those knuckleheads are always cause trouble"

Chris, Darrel, Ben, John, and Brande when to the others and said "Hey guys, i like you to meet my old friends and sister."

He when to Darrel and said "This is Darrel Jones"

Darrel said "Hey"

And when to Ben "this is Ben Thompson."

Ben said "Yo" to John "this is John Tennyson"

John said "Hi how are ya"

And final his sister "And this is my sister Brande storm"

Brande said "Hello"

Leo go to them to bow and said "I'm Leonardo"

Mikey said "I'm Michelangelo"

Don said "Donatello"

Raph said "I'm Rapheal"

Chris said "Their the teenagem mutant ninja turtle guys, and this is Tug rover and Winnie rover."

Tug and Winnie said "Hi"

Chris when to Sibella and said "and this is Sibella dracula"

Sibella said "it fangtastic to meet you."

Chris asked them "What you guys doing in toontown?"

Ben answer him "We're not sure pal"

"But what you and your friends doing in the alley here?" John asked

"were looking for a gem stone called the chaos emerald and we heard a scream here in the alley." tug said

Four teenager were suprise and said "A chaos emeralds?" as Ben pulled out a red emerald.

Ben said "You mean this?"

Chris and others yelled in shock "THE CHOAS EMERALDS!"

Chris asked in confuse "How did you get that?"

"We were teleport in toontown like you Chris and here we are." John said

Chris take it and said "We now got three emeralds guys, if you four like to come with us, we can find 4 more of them"

Ben said "Sure, why not pal"

"Great guys, but now i better see if she ok" so Chris when to the fox girl.

"Hey you ok miss?"

She look up to him and they meet each other eye to eye she got red eye and long black hair she was beautiful.

"Yes, thank you so much, i was heading home until those goons came out of nowhere and trying to mug me, but thank to you and your friends, im save by you."

She said her name "my name Robin, Robin the fox, and what your's?"

Chris stand in shock and feel something inside of him it was love.

"I-i-i-i-i...im..Christopher..storm and anytime for saving you." he said nervours

"Yeah good bye, by the way, i think your cute for resuce me, bye." as she left the alley and gone.

Chirs stand there in shock about what robin the fox said and he smile in love.

Leo when to him and said "Hey chris? you feeling okay?" as chris nodded.

Brande said to sibella "I think chris is in love with that fox girl."

Sibella giggle "I think that cute for him."

Raph when to chris saying "Yo Chris, if your stand without making a move, we got things to do here, like seaching the chaos emeralds?"

Chris snapped out of it and said "Oh yeah, come on guys let go"

So Chris and his team are off to search the choas emeralds.

* * *

><p>in the downtown<p>

* * *

><p>In downtown a major lord explosion in the town all the peoples run away from what attacking the town it was Baxter stockman Cyborg Hedgehog attacking the town all around it shoot out a plasma cannon and shoot out a missile at the building and destroying everything in this town.<p>

When Chris and felles got here they heard a noise coming from downtown and run to see what's going on here when they go see was a big robot round like a ball was destroying the town.

"Holy shell that robot destroying everything." Raph said in shock

"Agreed Raph and we better stop it before it can destroyed toontown"

Ben said to Chris "Hey Chris, you'll need this" as he gave chris the ninja Scimitar Swords

"Thanks pal" he took them into his hands.

So they go there and stop it when they near the robot it turn and see them come "Enemy coming, destroy them."

So they dodge the plasma cannon and attacked it Leo slash it and jump back to dodge the swing.

Chris, Ben and Darrel run to the robot and dodge every missile it shoots and attacked it by slash it hit it and dodge it as fast hey could.

John jump on top it back and stab it on a back and jump backward.

Brande hit it hard and damge it and avoid it and dodge the plasma.

The Cyborg Hedgehog transformed into ball with a spikes and roll at them.

They dodge it an it rolling back to them and they now jump over.

Chris jump on the building and see the robot transform back to robot mode.

It started t shoot more of misslie at them and shot the plasma at them and was about to shoot at Tug and Winnie.

He shouted "Oh no you won't!"

Chris jump over the Hedgehog and slash it left arm it roar in pain.

Leo see chris and said "Nice going Chris!"

"Thank Leo, now let finsh it now!" as they charge a the robot.

Leo cut down it right arm and slash it leg.

Brande throw her mankiri gusari around it another leg and pulled it off.

Chris jump forward to it head and cut it head and destroy it complete.

It explosion on chris background.

They all in victory pose.

All the peoples came and cheers for the heroes destroy the rampage robot.

Chris said to the others "Look like we're heroes guys."

"Yeah Chris, we stop the robot and save the peoples in this town."

And so the heroes has defeated the cyborg hedgehog.

* * *

><p>in mountian castles<p>

* * *

><p>"STOCKMAAAAAAN!" in the castle Lord Wily screamed in anger that Stockman Cyborg Hedgehog was destroyed and that the final shraw for Lord Wily.<p>

The door open and Baxter Stockman came throght the door in fear.

"Y-y-y-yes Lord Wily?"

Lord Wily yelled in anger "Your Cyborg Hedgehog is destroyed by those pest, im getting angey Stockman and im gotta!..." he was going to destroyed him as the door opening interrupt him from destroying Stockman.

It was the leader of purple dragon from the alley.

Lord Wily asked "What is it Hun? i was going to destroy Stockman went you camein"

Hun said "i came here to tell you Lord Wily, my boys and i were to rob the girl in the alley when those midding brats came and defeted my gang"

Lord Wily shout "WHAT! THOSE LITTLE PEST!"

"I retreated out when i heard that boy name, he said to that girl name Storm, it seem that the boy is name Chris storm" when he finish, Lord Wily smirk that he finally got the boy name.

"Well done Hun, but now that Stockman robot is destroy, now i can finally unleashed my creation" so Lord Wily go to his lab while Hun, Stockman, the Dooms, Shredder, Bebop, & Rocksteady follow him in the lab and see something shock.

Lord Wily tapping in his computer and open the capsule when the capsule open it revealed to be a biggest robot no one ever seen.

It has a spike on it shoulder a horn side to side of it head.

Lord Wily Yelled to them "BEHOLD! MY GREASTEST CREATIONS, WORLD STRONGEST ROBOTS, PLUTO! NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY DEFETED, NO ONE!" he laughed like a madman.

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: Lord Wily has finally unleashed his creation, and now that chris has met his old friends and sister in toontown, even that Chris has meet his own true love, can Christopher and others be ready for the next enemy? we're find out on the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure.<p>

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Ho boy folks look like Lord Wily has created Pluto and sending him to destroy us, and we are ready for anything. R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Ep 6 World Strongest Robot Pluto

**Here the sixth chapters folks, the battle will begin, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ep 6 The enemy of Iron clan has come! The Epic battle to the World Strongest Robot!<p>

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: It been 5 weeks of a major attacked by the cyborg hedgehog but now Chris and his teams defeated it and save the downtown toon, after the 4 week training Tug, Winnie and Sibella has trained in perfect skills, Tug has a Bokken, Winnie got two Tekagi a razor hand claw, and Sibella has Dragon Ninja Scythe. and there ready to help out Chris and his ninja team. the turtles have left and wish them good luck.<p>

On Toontown Chris and the iron ninja team are off to search 4 more chaos emeralds now that the Turtles left Chris and his friends to continue searching it.

"Well Chris, we're going to get those Emeralds in on time." Ben said.

"Yep Ben, we sure are." he continued "Okey guys, Let's go and get the Emeralds!"

So he and the other run off to continue the search.

* * *

><p>In Mountain Castles<p>

* * *

><p>A mad laugh coming from the castles inside Lord Wily is ready to sent out Pluto the world strongest robot.<p>

"Finally, My creation is complete, now those little pest will never defeat the world strongest robots!"

"B-But Lord Wily, we're been trying to get those emeralds for you but the brats got two of them."

"I know that Stockman, but not for long, Pluto will get them and destroy Chris Storm and those brats."

He went to Pluto. "Now Pluto what your mission?" he asked.

"Collect the Choas Emerald, Destroy the enemies." Pluto answered.

Lord Wily smirk "Good Pluto now go and get them all, And destroy the brats as once"

"As you wish, Lord Wily." he left off in the air and flew out the castle.

Lord Wily smirk "Now went he return, I now finally get those emerald and i will conquer the Worlds" he laughed in evil

* * *

><p>in Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Chris look at the emerald rader and see one in the east is inside the Building is a robot factory that a man name Dr Tenma who can build robot for man kind inside the factory he busy on the computer seeing about that gem he found.<p>

He look at the screen and see a high energy on that purple gem he went to the gem.

"This is a very high energy of that gem." he pick it up and said "Hmmm, I wonder what to do with this?"

When he going to his office until a man name Tatsu take it and the ninja cover his mouth not to yell so the ninjas take him away.

On the top building Chris and his Team heading inaide the factory "Look like the emerald is inside the build Chris"

"Yeah Darrel, Look like it inside the building, We better be careful guys."

John said "come on Chris, What you say? Let's do it huh?"

"Let's do it" they all laughed as they went inside the building.

When they got inside the building they saw all the machine building all robots.

"Whoa, what a gadget there build."

"This is going to be good for the future."

"This is awesome."

"Robots will be perfect for man kind."

"I'l say it look at this, Hey where the remote for this?"

Chris glared at Ben and said "ben will you stop fooling around?"

"But Chris i.."

Brande said "Hey guys, Look over there!" she point at the computer still on and hop on the chair and check it out.

Chris walk to her and ask "what you make of it Bran?"

"I'm not sure Chris, Look like someone been checking an energy." she tapping and check the energy and see it 100% perfect.

"Hmm all of them is 100% fine, Nothing."

Tug when to them and said "Hey guys something shrange going on here, The energy gone to higher points."

she look at the screen and found something "Will that explaned guys, Look" she tap and see a 1.000%

They look and shock at the energy "A 1.000%?"

John said "Can you see what energy come from?"

"Will i can try, It can take awhile to crack to code."

They all thought of it and Darrel said "Do it Bran."

So she tapping in the code to check what energy coming from while cracking the code. A shadow figures comes in and ready to attack them. Brande continued cracking the code and it complete they cheers at Brande for cracking the code.

But then the screen started to wreck they look at it and shock that it turn off they groan they failed to see.

They heard someone came in and five of them see something they know it was the Dragon ninjas of the Dragon Clan.

"It the dragon ninjas!"

They see Tatsu holding up an purple gem.

Darrel point at it "He got the Chaos emerald!"

John shout "GET IT!"

Ben said "I got it" he pick up a cup and throw at his hand and it throw up and Brande catch it in her hand.

The dragon ninja when to her to get the emerald. She kick them each and kick one beside her. She kick one in the gut when Tug Shout "Brande over"

She jump and throw it to him and he caught it "Go go go"

Ben took out his metal bo staff and began fighting them he hit one and round kick him.

Winnie kick one down she duck down one jump over and one front of her.

Brande jump kicks them down.

Sibella kick them and knock one down.

A Dragon ninja block Tug and one biside him and he trap by them.

"Hey Tug Throw over here"

"Go long Go long"

John said "Down field ninja in the open"

Tug tried to throw it but one kick him in a back and grab it.

Ben saw it and gone him "1 2 3 Throw" he roll over him and kick the emerald off of him and it went to the big man and caught.

Chris said the others "Guys huddle." as they all huddle in for plan.

"Ok guys Ben, Darrel you two go left and block them, Brande, Winnie, Sibelle you girls go on the right to cut them off, got"

"You got it Chris"

"Right"

"Got it"

Tug said "We're on it Chris"

Chris said to them "Ready" as they all clap saying "BREAK"

They go as Chris plan is and Tug is ready to go and get it back.

He jump backward and flip backward to dodge them and hitting themself.

He make it and tried to get it back but the big man throw it on his hand each of them and Tug had as he headbutt his guts hard and he throw it up in the air.

Ben caught and in the chair to surf away from them.

"Whoa ho ho, Hey Darrel, Surf up Dude" he laughed and didin't know one dragon ninja drop down with a bo staff at his hand.

He look and gasp as a ninja trip him yelled "WIPE OUT" as he let go the emerald and drop down as tatsu caught and said witha smoke bomb "Ninja, Vanish!" he throw at them and expload and they can not see them as they has vanish.

they cough and cough as a smoke around them all.

"(cough) Oh Great"

"(cough)(cough) Just Perfect"

(cough) Woderful"

(cough) Bummer"

* * *

><p>Dragons hideout<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsu give the emerald to a man wearing a dragon armor with a dragon helmet he is the Dragon King.<p>

He took it from Tatsu and said "this the emerald those five brats were looking for?" Tatsu nodded.

"Then we will bring it to Lord Wily and earn his trust to us." he walk to dr Tenma who has tape in his mouth.

"And as for you Dr Tenma, Albert Wily will be sure to force you to build him an ultimate weapon."

* * *

><p>Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man, Those Dragons jerk got the emeralds"<p>

"I know Ben, But know we need 3 more to collect."

As they walk to search before the dragon clan get them.

When they go to the north Chris see someone there. It was Robin the Fox.

"Hey it that girl we save back at the alley."

She look and see Chris and his team she smile and walk to him.

"Hi Christopher it nice to se you again."

"Y-Yes it is Robin." he said in nervors.

"Say Chris, I was thinking, after you save my life from those purple dragons, how about we going to a date as a reward, you and me?" she asks.

Chris froze in shock that Robin The Fox asking him for a date.

"Uh... Sure Robin."

"Great see you at 9:PM." as she left and Chris stand still as he feel love.

Barnde and Sibella giggle at Chris "Now that look like a cute couple."

Darrel said to Chris "Hey Chrs snap out of it we got chaos emerald to find!"

Chris snapped out of it and said "Oh, Right come on guys let go" as the teams head to the city.

* * *

><p>Toon City<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and the team are here in the City and see something in the sky a biggest green robot with big black horns.<p>

"The heck is that?"

"Im not sure Ben, But somethog tell me were in for a trouble."

As the Robot landed front of them and said "Target found, Destroy the Enemies" as he raise his Fist and when forward at them.

"JUMP FOR IT!" as they jump out of the way as the ground smash open.

"Boy this big bot is strong, Who is tha robot?"

The robot answer "I am Pluto, I am the world strongest robot, And i am here to collect the emeralds for master Wily."

"Master Wily? im not sure who this guy is but we better beat him down now"

Tug unsheathe his Bokken, Chris grab his ninja Scimitar Swords and Darrel took out his Twin Hook Sword and Ben take out his metal Bo Staff and ready for battle.

They Cried "NINJA FIGHT FOR HONOR!" as they charge at him.

Chris slash his swords on his chest, Ben hit him every hits he got, John stab it shoulder and dodge it fist, Tug strike it and avoid it, Winnie slash his back head, and sibella hit it side hard with her Dragon Ninja Scythe.

Pluto shoot out the rockets at them and they jump out of the way and continued attacking it. They dodge the fists his throw.

Chris and Ben jump over and hits his head hard and dodge his horn, Winnie slash his arms, and Tug slash his leg and move fast from the fist.

"Man this robot is strong."

Chris got an idea "Ben Darrel, You remember the ultimate move we use against the dragon last year?"

"Yeah your right Chris"

"Alright Chris let"s do this"

As the triple charge at him they dodges every blast Pluto shoot.

They jump forward on the front, Chris raise his both sword as is on fire, Ben metal bo staff turn to froze, and Darrel leg started to electric around his leg.

"**Sword flame.."**

**"Ice gatling..."**

"**Electric...**"

They all unleashed they moves.

"**Vortex...**"

"**Gun...**"

"**Rapid Kicks...**"

Chris swing fire into a vortex, Ben Rapid his ice staff at him, and Darrel Rapid kicks it.

"**CANNON**"

They continued there attacks at Pluto after continued a powerful shockwave as Pluto push hard to the building and crash.

"Alright Chris, Now that what i call a big blast."

"Sure is Ben, But let check it and see if it down"

So they check and see if Pluto is defeated. they all look and see Pluto down in defeat.

"Oh Yeah we did it Chris we defeated him and won't get the emerald."

Brande when to Pluto and see something inside the back of his head as she found a chip inside.

"Hey guys look at this, it got a chip inside his head" she pulled it out and got rid of it and fix his head up.

"This chip can make robots obey the man who put it on and never refuse the order." when she finsih it started open it eye.

It was red eye and now an normal eyes it stand up and look down the iron ninjas.

Chris when to him and said "You been freed Pluto, And now can you tell about this Lord Wily you said?"

"Lord Wily is the one who created me to destroy you and colltect the emerald for him." Pluto answered them "He need them for his master plan, Now that you free me, I will now leave, thank you my friends, Farewell" as he left off away from Toon city for good.

"Well guys there he go." Chris look at the sky.

"Yeah Chris, we stop it and save him from Lord Wily and he flew away from here." Brandi said.

"Come on guys let's go and colltect the emerald"

When thaey about to leave until a voice stop them.

"Um pardon me?"

They turn and see a young boy in red shirt and black shorts.

"Yes?"

"Can you guys help me? i need help now." the boy said.

Brandi when to him and ask "What wrong?"

"It my father he been kidnap at the robot factory."

the teams were shock, they when to robot factory for the emerald.

Chris ask "Who is your father kid?"

Young boy answer "His name is Bill Tenma, And my name is Tobio Tenma but everybody call me toby, Can you help me?"

"Sure Toby we can find him." Chris said with a smile.

Toby smile and said "Thank you guys" so he walk when them.

Chris remember something he check his watch and is almost 9:pm.

"I'l catch you guys later i got date to go."

So Chris jump each Building to go to Robin the fox house.

* * *

><p>Robin the fox's house<p>

* * *

><p>He knock her door and she answer saying "Hi Chris im glad you make it in time"<p>

Chris smile and said "Shall we go to the date Robin?"

"Yes Chris let's go"

So Chris and Robin hand to hand on their date.

* * *

><p>In Mountain Castles<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>"

inside the castles Lord Wily Scream in Major Anger that his creation been defeated and freed.

"I can't belivied my perfect robot been defeated and freed from my control, GRRRRRR I Will destroy those brats for this!"

A door open and see the Dragon King and Tatsu walking in with two dragon ninja along with Bill Tenma.

Lord Wily ask "Who are you, and what you doing in my castle?"

Thr Dragon King said "We have come here to join you Lord Wily, We even got something for you."

Tatsu show him the purple gem.

Lord Wily was shock "The emerald!"

"Yes my friend, we got one from those pest from the robot factroy, now what do you say?" as he put out his hand.

Lord Wily thought about and he has shake Dragon king's hand.

"Very will then, now what you bring this man here."

Dragon King answer "This man is Dr Bill Tenma, we have captured him and He's the one who got the emerald, we take him and get him to build in ultimate weapon for you."

"Hmm, Very good now take him to the dungeon."

So the dragons ninja take Tenma to the dungeon.

"Now that you and your clan join here, I'l be sure to sent someone there to collect the emerald."

Lord Wily when to his lap and started to created a powerful robot.

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: 'Dragon King has join Lord Wily and got Tenma for building the ultimate weapon for them, and it seen Christopher storm has a date to Robin the Fox, and Tobio Tenma have ask Chris and his team for his help, Can Chris and his team recsue his father from Dr Wily in his Castle? We're find out in the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure.'<p>

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's was some battle against the world strongest robot, we be seeing you later, (Read &amp; Review)<strong>


	7. Ep 7 Entering Castle of Lord Albert Wily

**Here's chapter 7, i don't own all the characters so enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Ep 7 Enter the Castle of Lord Albert Wily!<p>

* * *

><p>NARRATOR: 'After battle the world strongest robot Pluto in Toon city, they have met a boy name Toby Tenma that came to them and get there help to find his father, And Chris started dating Robin the fox, But now the dragon king and his clan has joined Lord Wily and have captured Dr Tenma to get him to built an ultimate weapon, now it up to Christopher and his team to stop them.'<p>

* * *

><p>Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>In Toontown Chris and his team along with toby are walking around the town searching the emeralds and Toby father, Christopher look at the rader and see three emerald on three town, one in Dimmesdale, two in Amity park and last in Evergreen forest.<p>

"Well guys look like three emeralds on three towns."

Ben said in agreed "Yeah and we better pick which town we go."

"Agreed pal, now let's... " he stop when see something not right. "Hey wait, look guys it four, it in the mountain."

They all look at the rader and it show one emerald in the mountain.

Darrel asked "You guys think it the Dragon clan hideout?"

"Look like it Darrel" Ben said

Chris turn to Toby and said "If the emerald is there in the mountain then maybe your father is there too." as Toby smile.

"Alright team we're head to the mountain."

And so they gone to the mountain.

* * *

><p>Mountain castle<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the castle Lord Wily has the emerald in his lab, in his lab there a capsule inside of it has blue armor, golden mask to cover his eyes, red cape, a helmet with wings.<p>

"Hahaha it almost complete, And when it done those brats will be gone and the chaos emeralds is going to be mine!"

He walked out of his lab and checking on Tenma, he's building the biggest gun no one ever seen.

Lord Wily when to him saying "Well Tenma? Is it complete yet?"

Tenma turn to him and frowned at him "It will be Lord Wily, your Fusion cannon can be done soon."

"Good Tenma, I'l be back to check it tomorrow." Lord Wily has left to his lab.

Tenma sighed sad "I'l never be able to see Toby again." he got back to work.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and his team made it all the way to the mountain and see something shock. they saw the castle on top of mountain it was a big castle, it has a big skull on the entrances, three towers, and on a skull it has a big W on it.<p>

"Wow what a castle Chris!"

"Yeah Darrel, And i'l bet the emerald it inside that castle."

"And i think my father is in there, right chris?"

"I'l bet he is kid, Come on guys head in and let's get that emerald!"

And so they when inside the castle and began getting the emerald.

* * *

><p>In the castle<p>

* * *

><p>They are inside the castle and gone to the hall. when they heading to the hall they saw the guards coming this way. Chris and others hide. the guards pass by and gone.<p>

"We better be careful guys, we can't get caught by those guards." Chris said.

Tug said in agreement "That right Chris, now what we do when we're here?"

Chris said to them "We split up, Ben, Tug, John, Darrel, you guys go to that side to find the emerald," he point down the hall.

He turn to the girl "Brande, Winnie, Sibella, You girls head that hall and find everything you can find," he point the other hall.

"Me and Toby will find Bill Tenma, and get out of here before we been discovered."

"Right Chris."

"you got it."

"Ok guys split up now."

And so Ben team when down the hall, while the girls gone to the other hall, and now Christopher and Toby are off to find Dr Tenma.

* * *

><p>The Ben team has enter the lab and see the capsule, the large computer, and see some jackpot the purple emerald.<p>

"Alright guys, the chao emerald."

"Yeah Ben, let grab it and go."

Ben when to grab it as they heard someone yelled "INTRUDER!" they turn and saw the Dragon ninjas.

"The Dragon Ninjas?"

"Not good guys!"

"We're take care of them first!"

And so Ben team charge at them.

Ben hit three of them with metal bo staff and double kick two down.

Tug slash both down and hit one at the end of Bokken and kick behind him.

John punch and kick them down and low kick to drop, he round kick and swing kick three down.

Darrel jump kick and round kick three down, his slash four of them down.

They continued fighting the Dragon Ninijas.

* * *

><p>The Girls enter in the room and saw every paintings of the old man.<p>

Brande said "Jeez this painting are grossing me out."

"Agreed Bran this old man give me the creeps."

"Now let find something about this man."

So the girls search everyting nothing but junks paper.

"Nothing there girls!"

Winnie find some blue print name sign there.

"Hey Brande, Sibella, look what i found!"

As the girls when to her and see that the blue print she found was a giant cannon.

Sibella see it and said "What is that Brande?"

"I'm not sure Sibella, but this is the Fusion Cannon, this cannon can destroyed everything with one blast."

Winnie see the name signed "And look, someone name on it."

Brande look at it said "Lord Albert Wily."

The girls were shocked that they know that name.

"Brande, This is the same name Pluto were created!"

"I know Winnie, And he's building this fusion cannon to destroy one of the town!"

"We gotta to get out of here now!" Before they were about to leave until "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

They turn and see the Foot ninjas and the Shredder who yelled.

"You're never get out of here alive! Destroy Them NOW!" As the Foot ninjas attacked the girls.

* * *

><p>Back to Chris and Toby they search Bill Tenma somewhere in the rooms. but when they enter the last door they have found him. Dr Tenma building the Cannon.<p>

Toby saw him and smile with tears of joy "DADDY!" As Toby run to him

Tenma heard Toby he turn and see Toby coming at him.

"TOBY!" As Toby and Bill hugged. Toby got his father back.

"Oh Toby my son i can believe your here, but how did you get here?"

"I got help Dad, Christopher aand his team help me to find you" Toby explaind.

Tenma turn to chris and said "I like to thank you to come at my rescue"

"Sure Dr Tenma, now what are you building this?"

"After i was kiddnapped by those ninjas, they took me to a name Lord Albert Wily, he want me to build him an ultimate weapon, and this is it."

He ponit the cannon saying "I build that fusion cannon to destroy the toontown."

Chris look at the cannon as he took out nine kunai with explosive tag "If this what you're building, then i have to destroy it now."

He throw them to the fusion cannon and...

_BANG_

The Fusion cannon is destroyed. it has broke down to pieces.

Tenma saw that and was shock but calm down saying "If that the way to destroy it, that we have no trouble about destroying toontown."

"Come you two let go now" they were about to leave, a voice stop them "I can't let you do that boy!"

They turn and see Lord Albert Wily standing there with his robot solders.

"Will Tenma i never knew that your rescue has come and destroy my ultimate weapon."

Chris asked "Who are you?"

Lord Wily answer "My name is Albert Wily, but you may call me, Lord Wily and you much be Chris Storm are you?"

"Lord Wily? Your the one who created Pluto!"

"That right, my perfect Robot that you and your team defeated, i was not happy hearing you interrupted my work and my master plan."

Chris heard he said master plan "What do you want the chaos emerald for?"

"I want that 7 Chaos emeralds so I, Lord Albert Wily shall Rule the world and no one on earth can sto me!"

"I'm not letting you do that doc!"

Lord Wily smirk "I'm afraid you can not leave here, ATTACK!" as the robot solders charge at him.

Chris turn to them saying "Go, Get out of here, i'l handle them!" as Tenma and Toby run out.

Chris see one swing it fist at him but duck and kick him down, he slash two in piece and round kick them down.

Chris whisper "I hope the other are ok" he continued fighting them and never give up.

* * *

><p>In the lab<p>

* * *

><p>Ben team are still fighting the Dragon ninjas in the lab.<p>

Ben kick one down as he run to the emerald and grab it. "Come on Guys let's get out of here now!"

Darrel punch one down and back kick behind him.

John knock them down, they finish them down.

"Right Ben!"

Ben and his team run out the lab and get back to Chris and the girls.

* * *

><p>In the library<p>

* * *

><p>Brande back flip and kick them down, she jump and round kick three down.<p>

Sibella swing her dragon ninja scythe all five of them.

Winnie Spin kick them all, and slash her two Tekagi all four of them down.

Brande turn to them and said "We much get out now, I got it!" she took out the smoke bomb.

"See ya!" She throw it down and explode, the smoke are around them all, when it cleard the girls are gone.

The Shrdder is mad "GRRRRRRR"

* * *

><p>The hall<p>

* * *

><p>They all when back thay have gone to.<p>

"Aright guys we got the emerald!"

Brande see that saying "hoo wht luck, We even saw the blue print, it was the fusion cannon that can destroy everything with one blast."

Tug said "Then we better find it now!"

"GUYS!"

They turn and see Toby and his father coming at them.

"Toby? what are you... "

Toby interrupted "No time to explaind, Chris need us now!"

"Come on then" they run to help Christopher.

* * *

><p>Chris slash both in two and stab one behind, he triple kick one each.<p>

"This is not good, come on guys where are you?"

One robot bout to hit him but then slash in two.

It was Darrel Twin hook swords.

He turn and see his friend here in time "Guys you got here in time now!"

"That right Chris, Now let's Kick come butt!"

They begin fghting them all.

Ben swing them hard, Darrel cut them down.

Winnie Stab them and kick one down, Sibella Swing her scythe all four.

John Punch one and two, he stab both with his sai, Tug use his Bokken to cut them and kick,

Christopher Cut and slash all in pieces, Brande kick and swing her mankiri to grab and slam it to others and double kick them.

After beating them down the Dragon and Foot ninjas Surround them.

Lord Wily smirk "Give up now, and give me that Emerald!"

"Never!" Chris yell at him.

"Destroy them!"

Chris Took out the flash bomb "Ok Guys time to go!" He throw it down and it started to flash brighter.

"AHHH!"

When the flash gone Chris and his team is gone, they have escaped.

Lord Wily is Major ANGRY "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and his team has got the Chao emerald back.<p>

"Alright we got it back!"

"YAHOO, and we got four and got three more guys."

Chris turn to Toby and his father and said "We even got Toby dad back and safe."

Toby turn to Chris "Thank you guys, for saving my dad."

"Sure kid anytime."

Toby turn to his father who nodded and back to Chris saying "Hey Chris," He look at Bill and said "I was talking to my dad before we escape, i told him i would like to to join your team."

Chris and others were surprise, and Chris said to him "If you like to join us as your father said you would, ah what the heck, sure."

Toby jump in happiness "YES ALRIGHT!"

Dr Tenma said to Christopher "Take care of him Chris, and make my son strong."

"I will Dr Tenma."

Chris said "Ok guys we got new member in our team and we now train him to be strong!"

His team cheers and now they heading out but Chris check his watch he's late for his date.

"Gotta go guys, Train Toby without me i got a with Robin the Fox."

As he left tem for Robin the fox.

* * *

><p>Robin'd house<p>

* * *

><p>Robin open the door and see Christopher standing there.<p>

"Hi Chris shall we go Chris?"

"After You dear."

And so they're off on there date.

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'Christopher and his teamhas got the chaos emerald back from Lord Wily's castle, but what was that robot in the capsule and what Lord Wily up to? and Toby Tenma has join Chris's team, Can Chris and his team find Three Chaos emerald in three towns? we're find out on the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure.'<p>

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo, that did it, so til then next time (Read and Review)<strong>


	8. Ep 8 Enter The Blue Knight

**Ok folks, here it is chapter 8. This one going to be great battle enjoy folks.**

* * *

><p>Ep 8 Enter the Blue Knight. Epic battle against the Purple Dragon.<p>

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'Chris and his team has got back the chaos emerald the dragon clan has got, now Toby Tenma has join and been training for 6 weeks and become a ninja to them, his weapon he got is Double Chaos Blades and now Chris has pick a town to get the emerald.'<p>

* * *

><p>In Toontown<p>

* * *

><p>Christopher and his team are in the road to Dimmesdale to find the emerald.<p>

"Ok guys we're heading to Dimmesdale and getting the emerald!"

"You got it Chris."

Before they're about to leave someone called.

"Christopher Wait!"

Chris turn and see Robin the Fox running at him. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!"

"I said i'm coming with you, i can help you guys finding the Chaos enerald."

Chris were shock that Robin the Fox want to go along with them.

Ben said to Chris "Come on Chris let her come with us, you are her boyfriend are you?"

Chris thought of it "Ok Robin you can come with us."

"Thank you Chris, i won't let you guys down."

Chris turn to the road saying "Alright guys off we go!"

And so Chris and his team are off the Dimmesdale. but someone was watching them go.

One behind the big rock is 16 year old black boy with small afro hair, black eyes, wearing a cadet outfit, "Well Tug, you never show up at Calloway military school, if some bad guys attack, i'm going to show you the black leg style that master Sanji teach me."

And so the boy run after them.

* * *

><p>Wily's castle<p>

* * *

><p>In Lord Wily's lab He's tapping the computer to unleash his robot. it has complete the capsule has open the same robot Ben saw. it has glow red eyed it started to get out of a capsule and stopped.<p>

Lord Wily walk to it saying "At last my robot has finally complete, now rise at once Blue Knight, i am your master to obey."

The robot known to be Blue knight turn to Lord Wily and bow to his master "I am in your service Lord Wily."

Lord Wily smrik "Good Blue Knight, now go to Dimmesdale and find the Chao enerald, but be sure to destroy Chris Storm and his team now"

"As you wish my lord." So Blue knight walk out and gone to Dimmesdale.

"Soon, very soon those pest will never defeat him, no one!" he laughed in evil. Christopher and his team are in touble.

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale enter<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and the others made it to Dimmesdale and whe they do, they can finally get the chaos emerald, after they enter Dimmesdale, Chris and others got to keep their gears hiddin, "We better dress up a diffrent clothes guys."<p>

"Agree Chris."

They hide behind the buildboard adn when they come out, they wear the normal clothes so nobody knows there ninjas.

"Ok guys let split up in three team, Ben, Darrel, John you guys go to east to the streets." he point the east

Chris turn to the girls "Brande, Winnie, Sibella, you girls heads to the mall and see you're find the emerald there,

"And for a four team: Me, Tug, Toby, and Robin, will head to the west in the streets."

all nodded and gone to find the emerald.

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale neighborhood<p>

* * *

><p>To Ben, Darrel, and John are in the east street they search everywhere here, they continued walking when they heard an evil laughs, Ben, Darrel, and John run to see what that laugh in madness, when they got here and see a 16 year old girl with red hair, green shirt, black pants, she was torture the kids in slaves working everything here,<p>

Ben is shock "What going on there?"

"i don't know Bed but that girl is crazy!" Darrel said in angry

"Let's stop her before she'll kill those kids!" John getting ready to beat her up in pain

"Wait guys! we can't guys, but we better wear a masks so they won't know our face." so Ben, Darrel, and John hide and put on their ninjas gears and masks.

"Ok guys, on three, 1, 2, 3!" they jump forward and throw they're ninja stars at her but aim at her chair to scare her, she jump to avold the stars she hide behind the tree.

she look and see the ninjas with headband that has the iron symbol on it, there wearing a masks. the kids saw them and aws.

"Who are you dorks!" the ninjas don't even like being called dorks.

"You better watch what you say misses, we're going to save the kids and stop you!" the kids smiled that they being saved.

She smirk saying "no way i'm letting those twarp go, there parents want me Vicky to babysittin them and to me, i torture those brats and get them wear down!" she laughed very evil

But then she met a fist at her face and fell down knock out cold.

The kids cheers them for saving them, Darrel took out his twin hook sword and cut the chain to free them.

Ben, Darrel, and John jumped building to building and hide to get out of there ninjas gear, and come out in their clothes "Well Ben we teach that girl a lesson."

"Yeah, that girl could have kill them."

"Let's get back searching you two."

So Ben team continued searching the emerald.

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale mall<p>

* * *

><p>The girls are here in the mall and see all the store here all the peoples<p>

Brande was suprise in the mall "Wow look at this place!"

"Yes Brande, this is one cool mall."

"Whoa what a mall!"

Brande said to the girls "All right girls, split up and find what ever you find that emerald."

So the girls all split up and started the search.

* * *

><p>Winnie walking around searching and search nothing here, she looked in the arcades and find nothing, she search everywhere and no sign of that emerald.<p>

* * *

><p>Sibella has no luck finding the emeralds, she seacrh the dressing store, the machine store, nothing around here,<p>

* * *

><p>Now Brande is searching in the foods store nothing here, she now search in the girls dressing store, she then heard someone called her "Hey you! come over here!"<p>

She turn and see two girls and two boys, one is white kid with blonde, and one is black with black hair, there wearing a purple shirt and sunglasses, one girls has blonde hair and wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and _white shirt_ with a "D", one is an asian-american girl, She wears a lavender sweater with a turtle neck and short sleeves, a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with matching boots.

An asian girl is the one who called her, Brande walk to them and said "Yeah? what is it miss?... "

Asian girl answer her "Trixie, Trixie Tang." she turn to them saying "And this is my friends, Tad and Chad, and my best friend Veronica."

Blonde boy name Tad "Yo."

Black boy name Chad "Hey."

blonde girl name Veronica "Hello."

Brande said to them "Hi name Brande storm, So why you call me here for?"

"Well we saw you walk around in the mall, are you new in Dimmesdale?"

Brande answer her "yes i just got here with my brother." Trixie thought of something and said "How do you like to join us, we're rich and popular group, and the kids are nothing but unpopular, so what do you say?"

Brand frowned and said "No thanks." she turn and leave them, the popular group were shocked that Brande Storm has refuse to join them.

Trixie frowned and walk after her "Hey! What so you mean No thanks?" Brande answer her "I never join a selfish popular group like of you, So no thanks rich girl!" and so Brande left to search the emerald.

Veronica said in anger "Oh that girl! Who does she think she is!"

Tad and Chad is mad too

Tad said "Ah, Who need her? she a nobody! and an unpopular she is!"

Chad said in agreedmant "Yeah that girl is nothing at all!"

"If that girl didn't want to be with us, I'l bet she has a wrothless parent with a wrothless home!" Trixie shouts at her.

But they made a grave mistake, Brande heard tham and hear what Trixie just said, she turn and gave them a Death glare, "What... Did... you... SAY!"

The popular froze in fear, Brande was about to destroy them but, Winnie and Sibella got here and stop here from killing,

Winnie shout "Whoa Brande!, calm down!" holding her arm to stop her.

Sibella said to her "Just forget about those idiots, there nothing but jerks at all." holding her arms too.

Brande is in a major rage "LET GO OF ME! IM GOING TO MAKE THEM THEY WERE NEVER BORN!" She keep on strugging as she drop something to stop her.

Trixie look down and see a handband with an iron symbol on the ground. Trixie i shock that she know that symbol 'Keep it be? there the Iron clan?' in Trixie thought.

Brande pick it up qrickly and run fast as she could along with Winnie and Sibella.

Veronica was confuse "What was that about?" she turn to Trixie who was shocked "Trixie? Trixie what wrong?"

She snapped out of it "Huh? Oh nothing, let just forget about what happen and go."

She and her gang walk away, 'Could it be the Iron Clan Mom told me about? they are the one' Trixie thought.

* * *

><p>Chris and the gang walking to the west street to search the emerald with Chris chao emerald rader and see nothing around here.<p>

"Nothing here guys."

Toby said to him "It must be here Chris"

Tug said in agreement "I agreed Chris the rader never lie."

They walked by to Dimmesdale school they heard someone scream like a girl, they run behind the school and see a big kid, He is bulky, has absolutely no tan, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He wears a black sleeveless vest, over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He had blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, and has spiked collars around his wrists,

That kid is hurting the kids, pulling up underwear and punch them hard,

"What is that kid doing to those kids?"

Robin the fox saw that and frown "That guy is hurting them!"

Chris had it "I'll put a stop to that!"

He walk to that big kid and shout "Hey!" he got his attention "What do you want loser?"

"Leave those kids alone pal!"

"Just who are you loser?"

Chris is mad and answer "Im Christopher Storm buster! and don't call me a loser!"

"My name is francis, and why must i leave those loser kids alone?"

Robin said to him "Your hurting those kids so leave them alone!"

Francis said to the fox girl "I don't obey to a fox like you." Robin the fox is mad at him

"Hey! don't say those word to Robin pal." Francis smirk "So what you going to do loser? hit me with your weak punch? go ahead loser, give me your best shot." he made a mistake.

_POW_

Chris has punch him in a face and send him flying to the wall and broke through the wall hard, all the kids is awe that the teenager has punch him out.

The kids cheers at him

Toby said "Well Chris, you sure knock that jurk down."

Tug agreed "Yeah and stopping him from hurting those kids."

"Yeah, let get going." So Chris and his gang walk out as one kid saw them leave, one kid has pink hat, pink shirt, blue pant, buck teeth, and has three fairys, one male has green hair, one female has pink hair, and a baby male with purple baby suit,

"Wow you see that guys, he really knock francis out!"

"Yeah Timmy, that kid know how to fight." said a stupid green fairy

"Boy sport, he know how to knock him down." said a pink fairy

"Poof poof." said a baby fairy

Timmy saw something at Chris pocket, Iron headband. "Hey Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, look that head band in his pocket, that kid is the Iron ninja."

"That the one your parents once a member of the Iron Clan." a pink fairy name Wanda

"Yeah, they don't look like in Iron." a stupid fairy name Cosmo

"Poof poof." a baby fairy name Poof

Timmy said to them "We better get home and have a talk to my parents." so Timmy and his fairy left home

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>In Wily's Throne he called Hun the leader of the Purple Dragon to cost chaos in Dimmesdale, "Hun! I'm Teleport you and your Purple Dragon to Dimmesdale to cost a chao in the town."<p>

Hun asked "What if those Iron Ninjas come and stop us?"

"They won't, the Blue Knight will take care of them, Those Iron ninjas can not defeat him, now get going to the portal wall." he turn on the portal wall it shows the Dimmesdale,

"Now go Hun, and do not fail me!"

Hun bow to him "I will not fail you, Lord Wily." so Hun and the Purple Dragons head off to the portal wall and gone.

"Those Iron ninjas will be gone forever, and no one can stop me, NO ONE!" he laughed in evil.

* * *

><p>The Tang mansion<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion Trixie walk to her mother and said "Mom? can i talk to you?"<p>

"Sure Trixie, what is it?"

"Remember that story you said to me about the Iron Clan?"

Her mother's eye rise and said "Yes, why dear?

"Well i saw that girl in Dimmesdale mall, her name is Brande Storm, she has that headband that has the Iron symbol, she an Iron ninja in Dimmesdale."

Trixie's mother's eye wide in shock that the Iron ninja is here in Dimmesdale. "Trixie... Come to my room."

Trixie nodded and follow her to her room as her mother open the closet and shocked.

Her old Iron clan clothes, a white clothe, Iron bandana and a weapon called ninja sword staff.

"This well be yours Trixie, wear them and go to them, join them, and become a great ninja Trixie."

Trixie though of this "Ok Mom i will," before her mother bout to left "And Trixie... i'll be training you to use weapon and techniques." Trixie nodde and her mother left, Trixie has now put on the Iron Clan clothe.

* * *

><p>Turner house<p>

* * *

><p>At Timmy house Timmy was talking to his parents as his Dad was acting to be stupid all this time, he told them about that teenager that has the Iron Clan headband.<p>

Lisa Turner said to him "Timmy... we were keeping the secret from you so... we won't put you into danger."

George Turner "That right son, we were out training to test out strength, and we still got it."

Lisa said "Timmy, meybe we should train you to be a ninja, and join the Iron clan, can you doing for us Timmy?"

Timmy smile "Sure Mom i will."

George said "Alright son we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>In Dimmesdale mall<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and gang met up in Dimmesdale mall, they have no luck finding the Chaos Emeralds<p>

"Any luck Bran?"

Brande stake her head "No Chris nothing here."

Ben agreed "No luck to us too."

"Hoo boy, we can't find it too gang."

Tug said "The emerald must be here pal."

"Yeah."

But then they heard a sound, it was the explosions in the mall, Toby said "What was that?"

"Don't know but let check it out."

So they run and see what going on, when they got here, the place is a mess, all store and stuff has been destroyed,

John said in shock "Whoa what happen?"

Brande said "I'm not sure John, But someone here is not a human."

Toby look up and see someone there "Look up guys!"

They looked and see a robot with a robot horse, it was the Blue Knight with his red electric sword.

"Who is that robot?" Ben asked

"Who ever that robot is, it must have destroy the stores." Tug said.

Blue Knight look down and see them here, and charge at them and started his blast '**Right Angle Flying Bird**' he raise his red sword and then **'Bird of Prey!**' he shoot out the red bird shaped head at them.

"LOOK OUT!" they jump away and it hit the ground as shockwave hit them away.

Chris and gang is shock that robot has shoot out, Ben said "Whoa, What the heck was that?"

Darrel said "That Robot has shoot out some kind of blast."

Chris look out th city and see the Purple Dragon costing chaos around Dimmesdale.

"Guys it the Purple Dragon, there tearing apart in this town."

Brande saw them and asked "What are we doing to do?"

Chris said to them "Ben you and the others take care of those Purple Dragon, and don't let them get what they looking for."

Toby said to him "But what about you Chris?"

Chris turn to the Blue Knight "I'll take care of that Robot myself, don't worry about me, i can handle him." they nodded and left.

Chris took out his Ninja Scimitar Swords and be ready, he shout "Just who are you and why your here?"

Blue knight answer him "I am the Blue knight, Robot knight to Lord Wily himself!"

Chris thought 'Great, that old man Wily now send him to get the emeralds.'

Blue knight said to him "Give me the emeralds now boy, or be destroyed!" he raise he sword.

"Forget it Blue knight, il never give you the emeralds!"

"Very will, then die to the Ground!" as he charge at him.

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale town<p>

* * *

><p>Hun watch as the Purple Dragon destroyed everything in Dimmesdale. he saw the Iron ninja coming at them.<p>

Hun shouted "Those Iron ninjas is coming! Attack!" as the Purple dragon charge them.

Ben hit them and kick one, John round kick three down and punch one in the gut.

Bande swing her mankiri gusari around in the air and hit them all.

Toby jump kick one punk down and he cut their weapon off, elbow him in a face.

Sibella cut them down and kick the punk down, she then punch the fat one down.

Winnie ready to o that move she been doing '**razor slash tornado!'** she turn to tornado and gone forward at the Purple dragon and knock all of them down.

Darrel said to her "Good one Winnie, now my turn." He do hand signs and then "**Lighting style thunder blast jutsu**!" he shoot the lighting at them and shocked them down.

Hun is angry and he walked to them and fight them himself, he walk to Sibella and raise he fist to punch her.

Brande saw him and stop him with his mankiri around his wrist, Hun look at her, Brande said to him "Not one single hit on her big guy."

Hun smirk and pulled his fist to swing her to the wall and got hurt hard, she drop down as she weaken look up and see Hun is about to hit her really hard.

"Have a nice day girl." as he has a knuckle spike on his fist and he throw at her, the other see Hun about to kill her with his big fist, they yelled "**BRANDE!**" when Hun bout to kill her, someone save her.

BAM

A Iron foot hit him in the face and send him to the wall, they all shock that someone save her, a same black boy stand there and said to him "You should have done that pal, no one can hit a girl."

Tug know him "Jamal?"

A black boy name Jamal turn to Tug and said "Never though you join the Iron ninja Buddy."

Hun got up and see him stand there "Grrr, you should not done that kid, NOW YOUR DEAD!" as he charge at him

Jamal saw him coming and jump to him '**Mouton Shoot**' as he kick him in the chest hard and brake through the wall and got down in defeated.

They all awe that Jamal has beaten him with one kick.

Tug said in awe "Wow jamal, how do you do that?"

Sibella agreed "Yes, you defected him with one kick?"

Jamal asnwer "I was train 10 month by master Sanji of black leg style."

John said "Wow, that so cool man."

Robin the fox remember something and gasp "Oh no, we forgot about Chris, he's going against that robot that has destroy helf of the mall!"

"We better go and help him, Fast!"

So they run and help Chris fighting that robot.

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale buildings<p>

* * *

><p>A red blast on th building Chris is fighting the Blue Knight, Bue knight is blasting at Chris with his sword and Chris block it with his swords<p>

Chris jumped building to building dodgeing his blast at him, Chris raise his sword and "**Flame vortex**" swing and the fire vortex at Blue knight and he dodge that and shoot out his blast at him and Chris jump to building.

"Give me that Emeralds boy! or die!"

"Never!"

On the ground Chris's team are here and see them fighting in battle.

"Chris can't handle that robot."

"Yeah Ben, and that robot will cut him to pieces."

Robin is worry "I hope Chris is ok, i can't lost Chris."

On top Building Chris stand there face to face on Blue knight on air with his robot horse "Your time has come boy! if you do not give me that emeralds then you will die on fire!" he shoot out his sword with big fire ball gone straight to him

BOOM

A burst of fire on around the top building with on it, Chris's team is shock that Chris is blasted by the fire blast,

A tear gone down on Robin cheek that Chris is gone she whisper "No... no this can't be." she now crying, Ben look up and shouted "Look!" he point up the Buildig Christopher Storm standing there with the fire, Robin is happy that Chris is safe

On the top building we see Chris forming up "**Fire Phoenix Form!**" Chris has form into the Phonenix, Blue knight saw him still alive and impressing, Chris look up "Let's end this now!"

"Very will boy, End this we stall!" he charged at him "I will end your life in this town!" "**Right Angle Flying Bird**" and Christopher in his Fire Phoenix form jump flying at him.

"**Bird of Prey!**" he shoot out the red bird shaped head at Christopher, he swing a double blast, but it happen, Chris made it and Shattered his attack with his swords,

Blue knight is shock that Chris has shattered his attacked "IMPOSSIBLE!" Chris cross his Swords and then "**Flame Courage CLAW!**" he slash his sword straight and Shattered his sword and damges him hard, the Blue knight scar is started fire up around him as he fall to the ground, and 'BOOM' he is complete destroyed.

Every people of Dimmesdale cheers at Christopher as he land to the ground safely.

Chris's team running at him and cheers for victory

"ALRIGHT CHRISTOPHER!"

"WOOHOO YOU DID IT CHRIS!"

"WAY TO GO PAL!"

"THAT MY BROTHER!"

RObin the fox jump at him "YOU DID IT CHRIS!"

Chris and Robin look at each othe eyes to eyes and then they have kissed, they have there first kiss.

All the people has cheer their Hero of Dimmesdale.

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>In his lab, Lord Wily has Blue knight in the table, the Blue knight has survive against Christopher, Blue knight look at Wily and said in weak voice "I'm sorry my lord, i have failed you."<p>

"Your be repired soon Blue knight, and the chaos emerald has never been found, after you be repired, you be taking along with my perfect robot version solders of Pluto."

"I understand master."

Lord Wily has left his lab

"It seem that boy has easll defected him, and Hun and his Purple Dragon is wipe out, i will not have my master plan be failed, i must have that emerald."

* * *

><p>Dimmesdale<p>

* * *

><p>"Well guys, look like the emerald is not found."<p>

"Yeah, bummer"

"Come on guys let go."

When they about to leave Dimmesdale the voice stop them "HEY WAIT?" they turn and see Trixie tang and Timmy Turner

Brande look mad at that girl "What do you want Tang?"

Trixie answer "I want ot join you guys." Timmy said "Me too."

"WHAT?" Brande yelled

"Look im sorry about what i said, me and Timmy wants to join your Iron Clan."

They were suprise, Chris asked "But why do you two want to join our Iron clan?"

Timmy answer them "My parents were member of Iron clan."

"And my mother were a member of them."

Ben turn to Brande "What you think Brande?"

Brande growl and said "Ok, find."

Trixie jump in joy and Timmy too.

Chris said "Will let's get going we got Chao emerald to look."

Timmy stopped and said "Hey, it wouldn't has light blue emerald, is it?"

Chris freeze and turn to Timmy and said "Yeah why?"

Timmy took out the light blue gem "Is this It?"

Chris and gang shocked "THE CHAOS EMERALD!"

"How did you get.. uh"

"Timmy, i found this in my room and keep it safe wit me, if you want here." Timmy give the emerald to Chris.

Chris raise his hand with the emerald and shouted "Alright guys we got 5 of them! and 2 more to go" they all cheers.

Chris look at Trixie and Timmy "Come on guys, let's go!"

A so Chris and his Team has left to the town of Amity park.

* * *

><p>Narrator: And so Christopher and his team has three member of their team, Trixie tang, Timmy turner and jamal williams, but now The Blue knight has survive the attack that Chris done to him, but what Lord wily ment by Robot version of Pluto? Could he be up to his trick? Can Chris and his Team handle? We're find out on the next Episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure.<p>

To Be Continue

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, that was some battle, you be seeing some battles and adventure more folks. (R&amp;R)<strong>


	9. Ep 9 Treasures of Gold Roger

**Hello readers and walcome to the ninth of The Iron Clan's Adventure, and i do not own all the characters, but me and four other, but there one more like me and other are here, and be turn into a weapom, and be sure to see some battles soon and were be getting the treasures of Gold D Roger, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Ep 9 The batte against the Lion clan and Star warroir clan, the treasure of Gold D roger<p>

* * *

><p>Narrator: Christopher and his team are in the road to Amity park, and they gotten 5 emeralds, and by then they have 3 new member on there group, as for The Blue Knight, he is repired and Lord Wily need something to destroy them and get the emeralds, as by now, Christopher and gang has train Robin the fox, Trixie and Timmy for 4 weeks, and by 4 weeks they made it to Amity park.<p>

A sigh said 'Walcome to Amity Park' as they walk behind and got there normel clothes, so then they are ready to go on the search.

"Alright guys, the emerald is in the Amity Park, so let go now."

They shouted "Right!"

So now Chris and gang are off to search the emeralds.

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, Lord Wily has hired a leader from the Lion clan that has the sound technique and the body guard from Star warroir clan that has the shockwave blade, they can take care of Chris and his team.<p>

"Has they come yet Stockmen?" Lord Wily said as he's waiting for them.

Baxter Stockmen answer "Not yet master, they'l be able to come here soon."

A robot guard came in with some news "Master Wily, There here."

Wily smirk "Good, let them in."

The Robot guard bow and open the gate, one big brown lion with black hair and some gold shoulder pads, golden armor, and his nail is made of gold. next to him is an big Indian with all the Indian clothe with cheif long head dress, and the big longest star sword.

Wily walked to them and greet them "Ah, welcome Scar, leader of the Lion clan, and the power of the sound technique, and your body guard Gorash, the powerful swordman from the Star warroir clan.

The brown name Scar bow to him saying "What job do you want Wily?"

"A boy name Chris storm is collecting the Chaos Emeralds, and i want you two and you armys to go and find them in Amity park."

Scar thought of this and said "What in it for us Wily?"

Wily smirk "In Amity park, There in island where a Gold D roger treasure there, and lots of golds that you like Scar."

Scar and Gorash eyes wide in shock "GAH, the golds? in the island that Gold D roger treasure is?"

"That right Scar and one man that has it to keep it for himslef."

Scar Frowned "Who has the map then?"

"His name is Vlad master, mayor of Amity park, you find him and get your map."

Scar smirked "I will and get the emerald for you Wily." he turn to the indian "Gorash, let's go." Gorash nodded as Scar and Gorash left.

Lord Wily smile evil "Heh heh heh heh, Those fools will be dead in there hands, and when those emeralds be mine, MY MASTER PLAN WILL BE COMPLETE. he laughed in madness.

* * *

><p>Amity park<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and his team was walking around the town it was peace, Chris rader said's it not around in this town, and it getting dark out here.<p>

"It's midnight guys, we better find the place to sleep."

"Yeah Chris, let's go.

So they walked to find a place for a night, and they found a place called 'Fenton Works' with all the gadgets on the top building.

Chris said "Boy someone who live here has some gadgets here."

Brande agree "I hope so, i like to know about all their gadgets."

So all of them walk to the front door and Chris knock the door, and one answer the door is a big fat man with orange jumpsuit.

The fat man asked "Yes? what is it? are you a ghost?"

Chris is confuse abut what he said, so he answer him "No im not, and we are not ghost, and we like to sleep here for a night."

A fat man said "Why of coruse, come all in." so they when inside the house for the night.

* * *

><p>Fenton Works<p>

* * *

><p>When there inside, their in the living rooms, the fat man said to them "Enjoy here kids, by the way, name Jack Fenton, the perfect Ghost hunters, nice to meet ya."<p>

They greed him their name and Jack called his family "Maddie, Jazz, Danny! Come on down we got company!"

They came down shairs and see who's here, a woman has orange hair, blue jumpsuit, purple eyes, one girl has orange hair, Black shirt, blue pant, her eyes is blue, and one boy has raven hair, blue eyes, white shirt, light blue pants.

A woman name Maddie asked Jack "Who are they Jack?" Jack told her there names and Maddie show them the rooms to sleep.

Maddie has Sibella, Winnie, Robin the fox, Brande, and Trixie will be sleeping in Jazz room and Chris, Ben, Toby, and Tug will be sleeps in Danny room.

As the others, Jamal. Darrel, John, and Timmy is going to sleep in the living room.

Later the night in Danny room, Chris feel something cold, the window is open and going to close it, he was going to go back to sleep, Danny is gone.

"What the?" Chris said in suprise. he woke them up "Ben, Toby, Tug wake up."

Toby got up all tired "What is it Chris? it 2 pm in the morning."

Chris answer him "Danny is gone, he's not in bed."

Ben got all waked up "What?"

Tug too "He's gone?"

"The window, he got out the window."

Toby look at the window and said "He is, we got to wake the others up now."

Chris said to them "Ok, you guys wake them up and get them to find Danny now, if he is i'll go and search him."

Chris got dress and jump out the window and jump building to building to find Danny.

* * *

><p>Mayor building<p>

* * *

><p>In the mayor building that the man in black suit is watching out the window, and looking at the map that belong to Gold D roger.<p>

A old man name Vlad master said to himself "This map can lead me to the treasure, Golds all the golds i can have, this worthless town can not have it. even that fool Ghost boy daniel can not have those treasure."

A knock on his doors as he got company "Im busy!" as the door 'BOOM' burst over and Vlad duck down to his decks, he looked and see someone there.

It was Scar and Gorash standing there with Scar ninjas behind them.

Scar spoke to him "Are you Vlad master?"

Vlad answer him "Yes, i am, and who are you and what do you want?"

Scar walked to him and see the map on his hand "That map you have, that map goes to Gold D roger is it?"

Vlad look at the map and said "Yes it is, but tell me your name, and tell me what you want."

"I am Scar leader of the Lion clan, and he is my body guard Gorash from Star warrior Clan, and i came here that i heard you have the map."

He continued "And if you want it, we can team up to get the treasure of Gold D roger, so wha tdo you say?" he put out his hand to make a dual

Vlad thought about it and Shake his hand that the dual is in "Find, but we're leave in the morning."

Scar smirks "Good, and be sure not to trick us, be cause if you do, Gorash will be sure to kill you."

So Scar and Gorash leave the building, as for Vlad he smirk as he going to get the treasures.

"Those fools, if they wants the treasure, i'll be the one who get the treasures." Vlad chuckled.

* * *

><p>Amity park<p>

* * *

><p>Chris was looking for Danny and no sign of him, he search and search, nothing.<p>

"Hoo man, no sign of him, ah, what a day this going to be."

He then heard a sound across the building, Chris asked "What was that, i'll better check it out." so he run and jump to check it out.

When he made it, he see something on the sky, a ghost fighting a strange ghost that has blue blaze hair, her face has make up, and all the punks dress,

"Give up dip stick, you can't win against me!"

"Yeah right Ember, i defeated all the ghost who terror all the people!" a ghost has snow white hair, green eyes, and has Black jumpsuit with a 'D' on it, he shoot out the green blast at her.

She dodge it and fire back with her ghost guitar, and it hits him, he groan in pain.

"Face it dip stick, your weak, and the rest of the ghost will take over this city!" as Ember charge at him, Chris has to do something, and he know that ghost boy face, it has Danny face the same, and it hit him, it was Danny the ghost kid, in his thought "_That Danny, but what happen to him?, i better help him before he's dead!_" so Chris took out his swords and begane his blast '**Flame Vortex**' he swing the fire at her

Ember saw the fire vortex and dodge it, she saw a ninja with Iron ninja gears, he also got the Ninja Scimitar Swords in his hands.

Ember shouted "Hey! i don't know who you are, but you just disturb me from finishing him!" she use her guitar to drstroy him, but Chris jump away and land on the ground.

Chris shouted "Is that all you got? you can even hit me with your blast!" Ember is mad as she charge up her guitar and blast it super soinc sound at him.

Chris is begin his transformation '**Fire Phonenix mode!**' he has form into the Phonenix he then jump straight to her as he spin in flames '**Phonenix Tornado!**' and blast through her sonic sound blast, she was shock that her attacked is destroyed "NO WAY!" and she got hit very badly.

As Danny took out the Fenton thermos and suck her inside he walked to Chris and said "Hey thanks pal, what a move you did, im Danny phantom."

Chris smirk at him "Nice try Danny 'Fenton' i like to know what's going on and why you are a ghost?"

Danny was suprise that Chris has found out, so he tell him everything that happen at the Fenton works, after he tell him all what happen, Danny ghost sense that the ghost near here.

Danny said "Someone coming."

Chris said in agreed "let's hide." so Chris and Danny hide beside the building and saw a robot with green flame as a hair, a black shirt and pants, Danny know that ghost.

"Skulker?"

Chris asked in confuse "Who?"

Danny turn to him and said "That's Skulker, the ghost hunter in the world, where he's going?"

"Let's find out Danny, and follow him."

So He and Danny follow Skulker to see what's he up to.

* * *

><p>Mayor building<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and Danny has follow Skulker to the mayor building.<p>

Danny know the place "Oh great, he's gone to Vlad Master himself."

"Who this Vlad Master?"

"That man was the mayor of Amity park, and nobody knows that he's a half ghost, he half is name Vlad plasmius, he's more powerful then me."

Chris was suprise that someone here is powerful then a ghost.

"Let's go inside and see what going on."

Danny nodded and go with him, they when to the window and see someone on the lab table as Chris know who was it,

"Tyler!"

Danny look at him and asked "You know him?"

Chris answer "Yes, what's he doing here?"

"Not sure, but let go in and see, hang on to me."

Chris hold on to Danny and turn invisible and go through, he and Danny turn visible and Chris wake Tyler up "Hey! yo Tyler wake up buddy."

Tyler shake up and open his eye and see Chris standin there "Hey Chris, never thought to see you here pal." and he see the ghost boy here "Who he Chris?"

"He's Danny Fenton, but in his form call him Danny phantom, don't worry buddy, were get you out of here and... " he pull the sheets off of him in a shock that Tyler arms are robotic metal arms.

"What the heck has they done to you pal?" Chris shouted in shocked.

"A man name Vlad master told me he will pay lot's a money if i take the metal arms and here it is, all done." Tyler answer.

Danny said to him "Ah man, that Fruit loop is nothing but trouble, and now he has use you."

Tyler look at him confuse "What you mean?"

"Vlad want you to be turn into a weapon to fight all ghost."

Tyler is shock "Say What?"

Chris agreed with Danny "Yeah, we better get you out of here now."

Tyler stop him "Hold on Chris, Vlad didn't get me to test those so... " he left off his arms and broke off and his leg off.

"Oh yeah, i am never taking this off." he got off the lab table and take his jacket with him.

Chris said to them "Come on guys let's... " before they were about to leave, 'BOOM' the door blow open, and see a robot with yellow armor and black.

They look at the door and see that robot.

Tyler asked "What is that."

Chris answer "I don't know pal, but we better get ready."

A robot walk to them and it speak "There no escape from me, Christopher Storm, Danny phantom, Tyler james, I Cyrax, will make Lord Wily pleased."

Chris said "Oh you got to be kidding me."

Tyler asked "Lord who?"

Danny look at the door and see the Dragon ninjas coming at them.

Tyler saw them and said to Chris and Danny "I'll take care that Robot." So Chris and Danny begin battle them and Tyler fighting Cyrax.

Chris knock them down and triple kick, Danny punch and back kick, he dodge the sword and swing kick.

As Tyler fighting against Cyrax, it jump and kick him to the ground, "Yo wait, mabye we can talk about." but Cyrax grabbed him by the jacket "Guess not!"

He pick him up and body slam him down, he was about to shomp him, but Tyler move.

Back to Chris and Danny they continued fighting them, Chris low kick one down and Danny doen't know one behind him bout to cut him in half but a mankiri caught him arund his neck and pulled to the ground.

Chris look and see his teams here in time, "Good timing guys! help us out here!" so then his team began fighting them.

Ben hit them with his metal staff, and knock one behind him.

Jamal jump and put one hand a dragon ninja and do a spin kicks '**Party Table Kick Course**' knock all of them down.

Back to Tyler he's having trouble fighting Cyrax, he ripidy kick him, as Tyler block it, and get kick hard, Cyrax kick him in the face and knock backward.

Cyrax walk to them and was about shoot out a web, Tyler saw him target at Trixie and shout "Head's up!" Trixie turn and see Cyrax targeting at her, she grab one of dragon ninja and kick her forward '**Acid Web**' he shoot out the green web and it hit the dragon ninja and melted into bone.

Tyler grab the lab table and push it to him "Catch this!" it was bout to hit him but he jump over.

Cyrax turn and charge at him "let's do it!" as Cyrax jump over and kick, Tyler dodge and it kick him and fighting back, Tyler swing his arms at him and hit him all he can and hit throught the machine.

Tyler dodge Cyrax move and duck and then '_POW_' he punch him hard and send him to the wall "YEAH THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" as Chris and Darrel knock two down.

Toby high kick him down, Brande punch one and kick beside all in once, back to Tyler he kick and punch him with all his strength "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! HUH?" he continued hitting him hard as Cyrax move and hit through the wall, Cyrax kick him on the side 5 time and Tyler heel kick him in the face.

Chris and his team has finish them for good, and Danny help them too, Brande saw Tyler stuck to the wall "Tyler?" Ben, Darrle and John saw him and was shocked.

Chris told them "I'l explain later guys, come on." Chris and Brande run to him and help him out, Cyrax is up and walk to them, Tyler see him "Guys look out!"

Cyrax target them '**Acid Web**' he shoot the web at them, but Tyler got out and block it with his arm and it no damges to him.

Brande jump to him and grab on his back and throw it to the pipe, it smash to the broken one and stab through it chest and destroyed.

Chris's team look at Cyrax all broke with a pipe through it chest, Ben said to her "Boy Brande, you sure destroyed that robot."

Tyler said in agreement "Yeah, hoo man."

Chris said to them "Come on let's get out of here before someone come here two."

So then they got out of here and when to Danny home.

* * *

><p>Amity park<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning they were having breakfast and then they leave to search but, Danny like to join them the seacrh.<p>

So they let him come, and Danny meet his friend, one black boy and one goth girl, one with yellow shirt and green, with glasse, and red cap, one goth girl with black top shirt and black skirt and boots, teir name is Tucker and Sam.

After meeting them, they heard people about Vlad master, "Did you heard? Mayor Vlad is going to the lost island of Gold D Roger."

"No kidding? no one can get there."

"Mayor may just get te treasure there and he will."

Chris and gang heard them and run to meet Danny and his friend to nasty burger.

* * *

><p>Nasty burger<p>

* * *

><p>They all sitting on the table and talk to them about Vlad going to the lost island.<p>

Danny asked "You sure Chris? Vlad is going to find the treasure?"

Chris answer him "That right, we heard everyting about that."

Brande said to them "the lost treasure of Gold D Roger, all the golds and treasure are there in the lost island."

Tyler agree while eating "You sure about this? i bet there be more treasure in that island."

"If Vlad is going to get them" he turn to them "Then we're going to get them ourself."

Darrel stand up "Ok, let's go and find us a boat and sail to the lost island."

They all cheers to that and going to get those treasure before Vlad get's them.

* * *

><p>At docking<p>

* * *

><p>In the dock, Danny asked Paulina Sanchez for the boat they need, she has black hair, eyes teal, pick shirt, light blue pants.<p>

Paulina said to them "I'm not sure, but this boat belong to my dad's, if he found out his boat gone, his gotta flip."

Chris said to her "If we don't use the boat, we're never go to the lost island of Gold Roger."

Paulina was suprise that Chris and his team are going to the island where his treasures is.

"Well... ok, but you have to take me with you."

Chris agree then and when to his team and said "Ok guys into the boat we're leaving to the island."

So then all of them got in the boat and sail away to Gold Roger island.

* * *

><p>Scar's ship<p>

* * *

><p>On Scar's ship, Vlad is standing beside of Scar's Throne chair, as they're sailing to Gold Roger island.<p>

Scar said to him "As longer we get to Gold roger treasure, you get yours, and the golds is mine."

"Of course Scar, and we must be sure no one come here."

A star ninja come to Scar with some report "Master Scar, a boat is at the front at 15 feet over, there heading to the island as well."

Scar looked and not happy that someone is going for the treasures.

"If that true, then i'll destroy them."

Star ninja bow to him.

Scar get off and walk to the front of his ship and see them over there.

"I will show you my power Vlad, and this time those fools can not live."

* * *

><p>Paulina's boat<p>

* * *

><p>On the boat Chris is sitting down and waiting til they reach the island, they doing there things and Paulina sailing the boat,<p>

"Boy it must long to that island."

"That right Chris, and it going be long time til we get there." Paulina after sailing her dad's boat.

Darrel came up with Toby "We been gone 5 days and it a long way to Gold roger island."

"Yeah, and were running out of foods." Toby said in agree as he hungey.

"Don't worry guys were make there." as they did not know three Lion ninjas came abored and stealing there stuffs "And when we get there all the treasure will be ours guys."

Brande came up "That easy for you to say Chris, we got one more barrel down there and it got heavy when we pack that in the boat."

"Come on Brande it not that bad." Toby as he sit down.

Some of those Lion ninjas got there stuff and money and leave the boat, Brande walking back to the basement "Man, what a day, can this day get any worst?" she stop and see them taking those stuff.

A Lion ninja greet her "good afternoon miss."

Brande shouted "Hey! what are you doing? Give those back!"

"So sorry but no can do, see ya." as the Lion ninjas jump to their boat, Brande called them "GUYS THIEVES!" so Chris, Darrel, and Toby got up and run and see.

"What happen?"

"Where are they?"

"Did they got away?"

One Lion ninja shouted them "Thanks for the stuff fellas, here a token from us." he throw the begs and open, it was rice Balls.

"FOODS!" all his team came up shair and started eating them.

"This is good!"

"YUM!"

"Oh boy this rice ball is good to eat!"

"OH BOY!"

Brande shouted them "HEY! STOP WELL YA! THERE GETTING AWAY!"

On their boat a man called someone to get going "Dani! let's go!"

Inside the cabin, a small girl that look like Danny, but a female, a girl name Dani said "Ok i got it."

Chris walk and shouted them "Hey! thanks for the Food... " he then dodge the bullet fast, one of a lion ninja fire at him.

Chris shouted "HEY! WHAT THE... " Brande yelled at him "THERE THE BAD GUYS CHRIS! THERE STEALING OUR STUFF!" they were shocked.

Chris can't believe this "HEY GIVE THOSE BACK NOW!"

"For a kid, he sure dodge the bullet."

"Let give them all!"

They shoot their guns at them, and wrecking Paulina boat, and they hide from the bullet, Chris stand there and transform "**Fire Phonenix Mode"** he's form into a Phonenix.

Sam, Tucker and Paulina saw him transform and shocked, "WHAT THE?" Chris jump forward and gone straght to them, as one lion ninja swing his sword and send the shockwave to cut the fire wing, and he got crash in their cabin, they shout at a lion ninja "YOU IDIOT!" Chris's team saw too.

Chris got up and dust himself off, "That was a dirty trick." three lion ninjas walk back in fear.

"What was that?"

"That kid just transform into a Phonenix."

Chris has answer them "That because i has the powers of phonenix and fire."

"That kid, he must be the hair of the Iron Clan!"

"No way, this can be true."

"Master Scar is not going to like this!"

Chris was confuse what that guys say about this Scar, so he asked "Scar? Who this Scar?" he turn and see that girl on the floor all dizzy up, "What the... where do you come from?"

"Chris!"

Chris turn to Darrel as they look something "Look! that Ship!" they look and see the ship, on front is an golden lion and one person is a lion, he raise his arms over his head and his whole body turn to golden aura.

"Master Scar!"

"That pose... Don't tell me!"

"He's going to use it!"

"SWIM OUT OF HERE!" they took the stuff and swimming away from here.

Brande yelled at them "AHH! GIVE THOSE BACK YOU JERKS!"

Toby look at that lion and asked "What is that guys doing?"

They all look and heard a scream, at from Scar himself, as he scream he has blast out the Sound Beam at them.

Chris has Yelled in suprise and so does the others, the sound beam has gone past them as the wave hit them away and off the boat, and the boats gone as well.

* * *

><p>Nn sea<p>

* * *

><p>On the sea, the boats is gone as Chris and his team is gone too, but someone got up, it was Chris, Darrel, Ben, Toby, Danny, Tyler, and Dani, there save, and got in the broken piece of the boat those ninjas use.<p>

Chris gasps all the air "What... What was that beam?"

Darrel cough "I don't know Chris."

Toby gasp for air "I thought we were going to die going down under water."

Danny said "well at least we save." he turn to the girl and shouted in shock "GAH! DANI!"

Dani look at Danny and laugh in nervous "Hi Danny."

Tyler look at her saying "You know that kid Danny?"

"Yes she my cousin."

They all got in and sat there all tired, Danny explain everything about Dani, after that Chris smell something in the air, Ben, Darrel, Tyler, and Toby smell it too.

Toby asked "that smell."

"Chould it be?"

Chris, Ben, Toby, Darrel, and Tyler grin and look at Danny and Dani, Danny asked in confuse "What wrong guys?" by that question, Chris, Ben, Darrel, Toby, and Tyler tear off the bored and started peddling fast and fast that Danny and Dani can bearling hold on, "HEY WHAT THE?" 5 of them yelled "ODEN!"

Danny was suprise "Oden!"

They made it to the boat restaurants and gone to front of it, they breath in as they peddling the bored, and Danny know that boat and here he come.

Old man asked "What's all the commotion?" he when to check out, he look like Jack Fenton, but he has white hair with bandana around his head, he has all the clothes, and sandel, and has white moustache.

He look and see his grandson here "Danny?"

"Grandpa Ganzo."

A old man name Ganzo asked him "What's you dong out in the sea like this? it not like you alone in the sea like that." he even frowned in disappointment "If only your father should have sell the Oden, but all he do is hunting ghost, that a stupid thing i ever heard, i am disappointment at my son Jack."

Danny said to him "Grandpa, i know Dad hunting ghost, but that not going to change his mind, by the way grandpa, my friends would like to eat here while we're here." as Chris, Toby, Darrel, Ben, and Tyler jump over and started to eat

Ganzo asked in confuse "Huh? your friends?" he turn and see them eating them "Hey! Don't eat without my permission!" when they eaten it they stopped in shocked.

After few second tear coming down there face as they taste it and then, they yelled "DELICIOUS!" they continued eatig them.

"This is good!"

"I've never had such good oden!"

"Oh boy this oden is delicious!"

Danny look at them and smile that they like it "Not bad huh guys, Grandpa make lots a good oden, and make big business." Ganzo look back and smile that his grandson say a nice thing for him.

John eats all in one bite, Danny continued "And my Dad did not help grandpa, all he do is hunting ghost and building stuffs, but i would like to know why Dani was in that boat with those ninjas?"

As that John has eaten all the oden "Ah that was good oden." as Toby, Chris, Darrel, and Ben was bout to get more but all gone, Chris shouted "AHH! IT ALL GONE!"

Toby know John ate it all "John you idiot!"

Dani answer Danny "Will, i was joining Vlad to the island, but i was only looking for the man who is the hair of the Iron Clan."

Darrel heard that and asked "Wait, The hair of Iron clan?" in his thought "_she must be mean Christopher is the hair._" before he say it was Christopher who is the hair, John paul ate their foods, Darrel, Toby, Ben, and Chris saw that, and Toby yelled "HEY THAT OURS!" Ben grabbed John neck and shouted "YOU MORON I'M GOTTA... " as they jump on him adn beating him up,

Dani continued "One boy who was chosen to become the hair of Iron Clan, and i came to find him and join there Clan, by then i am going to be the greatest ninja ever, it took me all day to search him all over."

Ganzo put some oden and their dish as 4 of them stopped and get back eating, Chris gulp the food and asked Dani "So you came all the way searching the one who is hair of the Iron clan?"

"Look tough to go and search him." Toby said in agree.

Dani stand on the stoll, "I must find him, he is the strongest ninja i got to find, and even if i find Gold roger treasure, it can do me will by finding the legeadary star blade!" Ganzo eyes wide and he know what it is, she continued "It said that the Star blade must be activate by a gem stone called Chaos emerald, but i can find it too, i can be strong if i join the Iron clan."

Chris stand up saying "In that the case, you in luck, cause i know what he is." Danny, Dani and Ganzo were suprise, but Ben, Darrel, Toby, and john smile and he's going to tell her.

Dani asked in suprise "Really? where is he? i must find him!" Chris turn to her and answer "Your looking at him, i am the hair of the Iron clan."

Danny and Ganzo jaw drop in shocked and Dani stood there all shock "Y-You? your the hair of Iron Clan?"

Chris smlie "That right, 10 year ago my friends and i were been training all day and night, after 7 years later, i been chosen to be hair of the Iron clan, and here i am now the hair of Iron clan."

Dani jump in joy "NO WAY! That mean i can join you guys and be the iron member, oh i can wait to this."

John stopped her "Whoa whoa whoa there Dani!" Dani stopped "There no need to get crazy on this, if you want to join you better show us how you can do."

Toby said in agree "And by then you can join us soon."

Dani smile at Toby and Ganzo said to them "Boys! before you go to Gold roger island, you must do some very important thing."

They look at him as Chris asked "What important thing?"

On Ganzo eyes saying "Do you have any money to pay this?" 5 of them froze in shock as Ganzo count it all the cost, all the oden they have eaten, after that he slam it down saying "I, Ganzo Fenton, prepared this oden with my soul." as he has told them the cost "Added up, it comes to 150$, i want you to pay it."

They stand up in shock and anger.

"150$?"

"That a rib off!"

"I can't believe this!"

"This is stupid!"

But Chris sat down saying "But, no money!"

Ganzo shouted in anger "NO MONEY?"

John stand up and said "Hey don't get mad about this."

Toby shouted him "Speak for yourslef!"

"But i got someting to pay it up."

Toby is confuse "Uh... John?"

But what he give him, a gold, "Here some gold, and thanks for the food." Ganz eye wide, as the others, John jump on the bored and see if the others are coming.

"Hey guys! are you coming or what?"

On the look on Ganzo face his eye is blank as he's mad "That called... " as he throw the rope around John an yanked him "THAT CALLED EAT AND RUN!" and started beating those 5 up.

* * *

><p>Scar's ship<p>

* * *

><p>On Scar's Ship, three ninja give Scar a report on the boat they robbed.<p>

"Are you sure?" Scar asked while sitting down his throne chair, "You said that one boy is an Iron ninja?"

"Yes master, a boy who was the hair of Iron clan."

"He's with that boat to head to the lost island."

"And with that sound blast of your's, those fools are gone for good."

Scar smirk "No one can get those treasures, not even those Iron Pest."

Vlad open the map and said to him "As longer we get the treasures, your get the golds, and i get the rest."

Lion ninja said to him "We even stole some stuff they got, Foods, money, everything."

On the side of cabin Brande, Trixie, Timmy, Robin the fox, Jamal, Paulina, Sibella, Winnie, Sam and Tucker are safe and see Vlad open the map.

Trixie whirsper "That map, it the map of Gold roger."

"Yeah, and we better be careful." Winnie whirsper

Sam said "I hope Danny and Chris are okey."

Brande turn to her saying "Don't worry Sam, im sure there ok."

"Master Scar! i see it! Gold Roger lost island!"

Scar stand up laughed "Finally! we've Found it! and the treasure is there!"

Brane look at the island "The island."

Jamal said to them "The treasues is there."

Paulina smile "Oh boy, the treasure of gold roger."

On the island is beautiful, all the forest, mountain, and big mountain on top is flat.

As the ship land it there and they all got off to the beach.

Brande look there with her telescope, and see them standing on the sand with the map.

Sibella said "It look like we're in the island and we better hope Chris ok."

Robin is worry about Chris "Oh, Chris and others must be ok."

Brande said to them while looking at the telescope "Don't worry, there going be ok." as she turn it and see Paulina Dad boat there.

"Paulina! look it your dad's boat!" Paulina look and see it and smile in happiness "Oh i can believe it safe."

Brande saw something else, a barrel that she and Sam carry "Say, is that our last barrel?" they look and saw it too, and were suprise that the barrel been lift by leg, and started walking away.

"What the?"

Timmy was confuse "A Barrel that walked?"

A barrel walked backward as the lion ninjas stop it, while they see what's in there, it burst open, it was a fat man with yellow face and beard, he wearing a samurai armor and has a biggest axe behind his back.

"Huh? a barrel we carry was a man inside?"

On the beach he sigh in relief "Ah! what a nap!" he check his wrist as he shouted "Holy cow! i'm late i'm late, I'm late for Work!" he run and bump into someone "D'oh!" he look up and see Scar standing before him, he asked "Who are you?"

He step back and shouted "You dare say that to Homer J. Simpson? a Samurai Warrior?" he point at him "You are not this tough!"

A lion ninja said to Scar "Master Scar, maybe he is the same as us looking for the treasure... " a fat man name Homer looked back in his thought '_Looking for treasure? Master Scar? this lion is the leader of Lion Clan? no way._' as Scar said to him "Gorash." Scar grab gold coin and flick it to the sand, Gorash pick three of it up and smirk to know what to do, Scar order "Kill him!" as Gorash grab his Star long sword to kill him.

Homer is shock and about to grab his axe but stopped '_Wait. if there here for treasure they say, then maybe._' he smirk and said to Gorash "Hold it pal! if you kill me, your never find the treasures EVER!"

Scar eyes raise "What?"

One of the lion ninja asked "Do you know where the treasures is?"

Homer answer "Yes, of course, i know, all the treasures, diamonds, rubies, sapphires."

On Scar face is not happy about this "Diamonds and Rubies... "

Homer think he got them "Yes, Sapphires and others... "

Scar order Gorash "Kill him!" Homer is shocked "WHAA! but why?"

Scar answer him as he show him his finger nails "Because all i want it is... GOLD!"

Homer know why he want it "Golds! yes of course! a full lots of golds here!" as he saw Scar in his happy mood of golds "Gold! Gold!" he laughed like a crazy lion.

'_What is wrong with this guy, now i know why peoples like's golds_' after in his thought Gorash point his sword at his face "Where is it?"

Homer push it away "Point that someplace else, and i will show you, but i don't have the treasure map to show you the way."

But a Star warrior ninja give him the map "Here's the map." Homer saw it and suprise about it "No way. you have the map?" he took it and open it ad read it 'The Pirate King Gold D Roger Treasures' as it hit Homer, "_This map belong to Gold D Roger himself?_" he continued reading 'The Treasures Sleeps... Look to the hill from the south... if the whale faces west then the tail... '

One lion ninja saw the writing and said to him "That writing is smudged after that, so we can't read it."

The other ninja "If the whale face west... "

Homer finish them "The tail is to east." Scar eye raise in suprise.

Homer explain "If the whale faces west... " he smile "Of course, the tail obviously points to the east!" and he smirk "Which means the treasure is in the opposite direction to where the whale faces."

As Scar, Gorash, and Vlad eyes wide in shocked. Scar said "I see, so that's how it is." Homer look at the readers as saying in whisper "These guys are freakin' idiots."

Scar shouted them "Alright, let's go!"

They cheers and left to the forest, Homer asked "Hey! im going too?" Scar answer "Of course." Homer laughed "No way."

Back to Brande on Scar ship they saw everything as they heard eveything on Brande machine hearing, and there heading for the whale.

Brande said in awe "Man, you hear that fellas?"

"Yeah, that cool." Winnie said in agree.

"But now we better follow them and not to be caught by them." Timmy said.

Brande turn and see Chris, Toby, Ben, Darre, and Tyler al tied up in chain of anchor with Ganzo standing there.

"It Chris and the others, their all right!" Brande shouted in relief.

"Yeah but what happen to them?"

"Not sure Trixie, but something tell's me they did something they did not pay."

Brande told them "We better go and follow them now." so they left to follow Scar to the Treasures.

* * *

><p>Ganzo's boat<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and others glears at him as Darrel shouted at Ganzo "You rotten old man, You didn't have to go so far."<p>

Toby agree "And we told you we'll pay for it by working on the ship!"

Ganzo disagreed "Having those two work for me is enough." he point his thumb at Danny and Dani washing all the plates, he told them "Eat and run people should have pay up."

Ben shouted him "I didn't run!"

Ganzo shouted him at his face "Then can you pay the bill?"

Ben smirked at him "Then i now why you brought us to this island."

Tyler agree him "And your'll going to make us to look for those golds."

Ganzo snapped "SHUT UP!" the wind blow as Chris iron bandana blew off.

Chris called those two "Danny! Dani! my bandana grab it! it's important to me!"

Dani saw the bandana and grab it as Ganzo shout to her "Hurry up and keep cleaning you two!"

"If you keep day-dreaming like that you won't grow up to be like me!"

Dani was shocked "You got to be kidding me, im not going to join this place and selling oden!"

Ganzo Snapped at her "Don't take back to me you powerless brat! do what i say!"

Dani is mad and yelled at him "NO I WILL NOT! AN OLD MAN LIKE YOU ALWAY TALK ABOUT ODEN! IS THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?"

She kick the plates down "I HAD IT! IM GOING FIND GOLD ROGER TREASURES!" she step on the and run to the forest "AND IM NOT COMING BACK!"

Chris eyes eye bug out "AH MY BANDANA!" he got up with them and run after her "HEY COME BACK WITH THAT! DANI!" he stopped and turn to Ganzo and shouted "GANZO! WE'RE PAY FOR YOUR MEAL WHEN WE GET BACK!" so he run in the forest after her, and Danny running to get Dani too.

Ganzo standing on his boat shearing at the plate that Dani did, and know what he has done to hurt her feeling, he sigh in saddness.

* * *

><p>Small mountain<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Homer simpson, he and some ninjas saw it a big whale statue, Homer thought "<em>What a statue.<em>" in awe.

Scar asked Homer "It"s a whale right?"

Homer and three ninjas said all together "If the whale faces west." they turn to west "The tail points to the east." they turn to east, Homer said "That mean the treasure it... " he look and see the castle of Gold D Roger "THAT'S IT!.

* * *

><p>Forest<p>

* * *

><p>Dani continued running as she stop as Chris shout "DANI!" he made it as the anchor hits Darrel hard "My bandana."<p>

Dani look at bandana and said "Oh yeah, here." she put it in his pocket, Chris said "Thanks."

Danny made it to Dani and said "you ok Dani?" She nodded.

Chris turn to Toby "check Darrel for me Toby." he nodded and turn to Darrel see him out cold "Look like he's sleeping."

Tyler sigh in annoying "That guys always sleep like this."

Dani look at Chris "Chris." Chris turn to Dani "Hmm?"

Dani asked "To join your Iron clan i would have to be strong wouldn't i?" Chris is confuse what Dani is saying, she continued "I don't think i'm strong."

Toby said to Dani "You can be strong soon Dani." she look at Toby as he continued "I join them as my father wants me, and to be strong and helping them, and we're get that treasure, and the star blade." she smile.

Chris said to them "We better find the way out of this forest."

"Yeah."

Chris and his friends are stuck here and can not find the way out.

* * *

><p>Back to Scar<p>

* * *

><p>In the forest Brande and the others are walking and saw them coming and hide the tree, one of lion ninja pushing Homer "Hurry up and keep walking."<p>

Homer getting annoying "I got it aready!" Brande and the others keep up ahead of them.

Vlad turn to Homer and said "I'm pretty sure that the gold is somewhere around that castle we just saw, the problem is, where in that castle"

One of star warrior ninja said "No problem, this guy knows right?"

Homer getting angry "Of course i know, a friend of mine told me about the treasures of Gold roger."

"Oh? someon told you that?"

They stopped and hear out Homer "That right! if you dare do something to me, my old pal will always have the map like you got." after hearing that from Homer, they all laughed.

Scar said to him "Your friend is no longer a part of this world."

Homer is confuse and asked "What? what does that mean?" as Vlad master smirk and answer "It mean i send the G&W to destroy them and gotten that map."

Homer is shocked "What did you say?" Vlad answer him "The last person that has the map was your friend, and i know that map go to the Gold D Roger to the island, but when that fool is gone, it's only natrual for me to take that treasure." as Scar heard him and said "It not just 'YOU'!" as Vlad froze.

Scar shouted him "The golds is us! we made a agreement Vlad, remember that."

Vlad turn to him saying "Of course Scar, i forgot about that." As Homer was about to sneak away but Gorash saw him going "Where you going?" Homer has stopped.

Some of the ninjas coming at him, one asked "Trying to escape?"

Homer explain "No... i need to go to the toilet." as they're walked closer to him "Holding it in your bladder is not a good thing to do."

one star warrior said "This guy is definitely suspicious."

Lion ninja asked "Do you really know where the treasure is?"

Homer sigh saying "Come on guys, do i look like the guy that would lie? i'm a very trustworthy person." Vlad asked "Really?"

Homer said "Of course, that goes without saying."

"I've never told a single lie ever since i was born." he laughed

In his thought "_Darn it, If i make wrong move and words those guys will kill me._"

"Master Scar!" they turn and see a lion ninja as he saw something blocking.

"What should we do? the road is blocked!" they see the road blocked by a hard ground and rocks.

"What? you serious?"

"We came here and the road is blocked?"

Scar smile "Don't worry." he then flick four coins to him "Gorash." he caught them and smirk and he walk to the blocked road "Out of my way." as he grabbed his long star sword.

Homer is confuse "What is he?"

Gorash stand front of it as he's ready and put his sword front of him, and then he raise it to behind and let out a Battle cried and swing down as a blur around here.

all they saw was nothing, but then a rumble start as the blocked been blow over the road, Homer was shocked "NO WAY!" a full of dust cover them and Gorash smirk that the road is cleard.

Scar smirk "That thing was a piece of cake for Gorash."

Vlad was impress "Hmm, what power that man has."

Homer was shocked and angry "_Darn, if i don't find the hair of Iron clan, there in trouble._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Chris and the team<p>

* * *

><p>In the forest, they having trouble finding the exit to the forest, and when to dead end cliff.<p>

Darrel saw out the view and see nothing but way down ground "Ah no good, we're never get out of this forest."

Toby said to him "Don't give up Darrel, we're find out of here."

Dani shouted "Now what are we going to do? We're LOST!"

Chris said to her "Don't worry about it, we get out if here."

Tyler said "If there the caslte to Gold Roger, il bet we can find it and get that treasures."

Danny shouted at him "Then why are we running in around in circles?"

Darrel answer him "If we knew where we are, there wouldn't be a problem."

Dani shouted in anger "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Tyler said to her "Don't be impatient." they sat down waiting "We're just sit down and wait."

Dani Yelled in anger "YOU GUYS!"

* * *

><p>Gold Roger's castle<p>

* * *

><p>Scar and his ninjas made to Gold roger castle and it was big.<p>

They saw it in awe.

Homer said "Amazing!"

Vlad said "This is Gold roger's castle."

after they saw it whole mins Scar spoke to homer "Okay, where's the gold?" as Homer screamed like a girl "AAAAHHHH!"

Scar asked "Where?" as Homer did a crazy dance and sang "**My Stomach growls, It's growl! My Stomach goes 'Pa Pi Pu Pe Po!**" as homer freeze for few sec and then turn to them saying "That how it goes." as they all yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

One lion ninja said "So you really don't know."

A Star warrior turn his head to Scar "What should we do?"

Scar answer them "Kill him!"

Before Homer bout to attacked them, someone stopped them "HEY TOM! YOU BETRAYED ME!" it was brande playing an act on them.

Scar asked "Who are you?"

Brande answer him "I am Roxanna, a Treasure hunter, and you told them Tom? that the golds is hidden under the gate!"

Scar was suprise "Under the gate?" in Homer thought "_This girl must be an Iron ninja, and trying to trick them about that, better play along._" he smirk.

He then laughed saying "That's right Roxanna! i told them, all the golds are hidden under the gate, and now the golds is our, right Guys!" no one answr "Huh? well your lost."

Brande thought "_This guy is not bad, hope those dumb bell fell for it._" as Scar smirk shouted "Now i see, it under this gate!"

Brande was right and whisper "Boy those dummy fell for it, i'll find the treasure and get the others out of here."

Vlad told Scar "Scar! let's start digging! in Three days... "

Scar inturrupt him "That's not neccessary!" the ninjas were confuse and see him do a pose and started to glow golden "Ten seconds is plenty of enough" as they run away from him.

"It's coming! the sound technique!"

Homer know that technique and run to Brande, she asked "What?" as Homer shouted her "Move out of way!"

Scar has scream and shoot the sound beam at Gold roger's castle, Homer and brande move away and made it.

'BOOM'

it hit the castle with a blast. Homer and Brande got up as the othe when to them, Sibella asked "Brande? You ok?"

She answer "Yeah im ok." as Homer agree "Me too." they look at Scar as Jamal asked "What the hell is he?"

Scar body glowing again, timmy shouted "He's doing it agian!"

Meanwhile to Chris that heard a blast coming from the castle,

They looked and see the castle being destroyed 'BOOM' there that blast again.

Toby asked "what's that?

Dani know that castle "that's Gold roger's castle."

Tyler said "And someone is destroying it."

Danny shouted "Come on!" they run and Dani hop on Chris and running to the castle, Scar continued scream and blast out the sound beam at the castle 'BOOM'

Barnde look at Homer and asked "What was that blast?" Homer answer her "That Sound technique, it the super sound blast, with that blast he use, he'll destroy the castle."

Sibella asked "Who's an idiot that told him that the golds was under the gate?"

Homer shouted with an tick mark on his head "IT WAS HER!" he pointed at Brande.

Scar laughed "Once i blow up everything the golds will appear."

But then someone stopped him shouted "SHUT UP!" Scar turn and see Chris and his pal still tied up "enough that scream lion, it hurt our ears."

Scar Asked "Who are you people?"

"Im Christopher Storm, and thses guys are Toby Tenma, Ben, Darrel sevenson, Tyler james."

"Hi."

"Yo."

"How you doing?"

Chris look at Brande and called "Brande, you fellas alright?"

They wave as there ok, as for Scar he was shocked that they are still alive "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY SOUND BEAM?"

Darrel answer him "You think you got us that easy? we never be kill by you."

Toby said wth him "We are not going to die by your blast lion."

Tyler said "We came here to search the Chaos Emerald and the treasures."

Scar eye raise up in suprise "Chaos Emerald?" in his thought "_So Wily was not jorking after all._"

Brande and homer watch them as Homer asked "Hey why are tey all chained up together like that?" and they're shock that Dani transform and push them away.

"Move aside!" as he look at Scar and shouted "I came here for the treasure and i can not let you!" Scar look at her like she was a fool to fight her.

"On this island lies the treasures to Gold Roger has hidden them, i can't let the evil one like you get them!" Dani gleard at him "Leave this island at once!"

Chris and his Team was awe that Dani being brave she is, but Scar pick her up "Do you want to die that badly?" he throw her up and about to use his nails to cut her.

Danny saw him going to kill her "DANI!" she going to die by Scar nails but then 'CLANG' Darrel use his mouth to hold his hook sword to save her and cut Scar nails off.

Scar was not happy "You fool."

Darrel turn to him with the hook sword in his mouth.

Scar said "You're a pretty good swordsman, but you can't stop me!" as he throw his nails at him but jump over.

He slind down as Scar follow him, and jump over him and began fighting as Darrel swing his mouth to hit him and dodge his nails.

He walked forward to cut him but Scar moving back away from him and laugh "What's wrong, What's Wrong?"

"Your starting to piss me off!" Scar laughed at him.

He was going to cut him in half but stopped an think it was Chris "Hey Chris, don't stop me, let's me kill him!"

Chris look at Darrel saying "I was not stopping you Darrel." they look at the anchor is stuck and started to go pulled back and gone up and to small mountain with Danny and Dani.

Scar was confused "What the hell was that?" the ninjas looked and see no one here they gone.

Vlad asked "Where's Tom and Roxanna?

One ninja said "They Gone?"

Scar is anger that he been tricked.

* * *

><p>Small mountain<p>

* * *

><p>On the small mountain, Chris and the others land there from flying. Brande and the gang came to them and see if they're ok.<p>

Jamal called "Chris, Toby!"

Tug called too "Tyler, Darrel, Ben!"

Trixie asked "What on earth happened?"

Brande when to them and unlocked them "For crying out lord you guys." Jamal checked on Danny and Dani "You two ok?"

After Brande unlocked them Chris stand up and asked "Hey Brande, you got any money we need?"

Brande was confused "What for?"

Danny Answer her "They didn't pay the bill for the oden on Grandpa boat."

As Dani run up and see the castle all destroyed, "Gold roger's castle."

Homer looked and sad that he treasure is gone "I guess the treasure is destroyed with it."

Jamal said in agree "Yeah, and that lion sure know to dstroy things."

Brande told them "The treasure isn' there." Darrel look at Brande all confused "How do you know?"

She took out something in his pocket "Can't you tell? that castle doesn't have any trace of treasure in there." she open the paper, it was Gold rogr treasure map, she sneak the map out of the ninja, "it was a decoy."

"That treasure is somewhere else here."

Homer was shocked "The Treasure map!"

Darrel saw it too "that's the treasure map?"

Brande read them "A legendary treasures map was left one of the man that has it."

Toby was awe "When did you?"

Brande answer him "I know everything about maps." as she took out the lighter and light it and put it under the map.

Ben saw what's she doing "Brande, what are you doing?"

Brande told him "Just watch." they watch closer "If my instincts are right, then there must... " as the map turning black.

Darrel said "Scorchin?"

Brande said to hm "That's right! it's a pretty simple trick." they watch as is started "Look, something is showing up."

Homer said in awe "Th... this is... "

They lean closer and then it burst the map into ashes, they been silent for a seconds as there jaws drop in shocked that what Brande has done, they all screamed in major anger "**BRANDE!**"

Brande change the subject as she do "Come on! let's get searching the emeralds!" but Homer don't fell for that as he shouted her "DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Homer look down in sad "What are we going to do without that map?"

Toby said in agree "Without that map, we're never going to find that treasures."

Chris thought of it, there was writing on that map "Hey Homer, was there a writing on that map?"

Home answer him as he walk to the whale statue "I think it was 'The Treasures sleeps, look south of the hill, if the whale faces west, the tail points to the east.'

Brande stopped her act as what Homer just asked "Eh,really?" as Homer answer "Gold Roger's castle is to the east, other then that."

Brande looked at the tail as she said in confused "The tail is to the east?" Homer look up and see what she mean.

The whale tails isn't pointing east "AHH! It not pointing to the east! that mean the end of it is... " they run and see what's the tail are pointing, to the big mountain.

"THAT!"

* * *

><p>Big mountain<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, they started climbing up the hill it hard to climb up there, Homer shouted "Don't get blown away!" they climb as Paulina slip and fall but Homer caught her "GOT YA!"<p>

Toby hold on Dani hand and keep on climbing, after that Chris called them "Hey Guys i found the cave for the night." they walk to where Chris found, while they got in Danny and Dani saw someone there it was Ganzo Fenton, "Grandpa?"

Ganzo saw them "What you guys doing here?"

On that night Ganzo told them the story about Vlad father of his, Kevin Master, he told them about him and Kevin were pals but then.

"On the day i saw him, he wanted to find Gold D Roger Treasure and become rich, he show me the gold he found and i told him that is nothing but a rocks, and now after we have a fight and almost drop down the cliff, i did something ot save his life, i let go of him to save himself and fell to the sea."

Toby asked "What happed after you fell to the sea?"

Ganzo answer him "A boat came by and see me flooting up, after i woke up 6 days ago, Kevin already left our home, after that, we never saw each others again."

Danny was awe that his Grandpa know Vlad fathe Kevin master "I didn't know that."

Dani said in agree "Grandpa knew."

Ganzo said in saddness "The Kevin master i know has started changing from the time, That stubborn, man who wouldn't try my oden." he look at the pot on his head "But he will try it, this pot of oden which i've put my life into... "

They were all awes that Ganzo has that pot for long.

Ganzo got up saying "Now, let's not waste our time being here, or the oden will get cold."

Chris stand up and told them "Okay, Let's go!"

"Right!"

Let's go!"

So ten they all go up the top for Gold D Roger treasure.

* * *

><p>On top mountain<p>

* * *

><p>They made it to the top mountain, a mess house belong to Gold D Roger, Chris and team when inside and see nothing but empty place.<p>

Chris said "Nothing here."

"No way!" Homer said out loud.

Brande check the hall way "It"s empty over here too."

Toby asked "Gold Roger live here for years?"

Darrel look around "There aren't any tables or chairs, there's only a very common fireplace."

So Darrel, Tyler, Ben, and John walk to the fireplace and they starte pushing it over and there was a secret entourage down there."

Darrel called them "Hey guys look!" they run and see the entourage under the fireplace.

Toby look at it "I'l be the treasure is down there."

Paulina is happy "Alright let's go."

When they were about to go, Darrel sense something trouble, he shouted "DUCK!" they turn, and too late the house shattered all in to piece.

When the dust cleard, Gorash was the one who destroyed the house.

Everybody get out of the wrecking place, Ganzo and Dani got out and see someone front of him, it was Scar himself.

Scar was not happy about that "'If the whale faces west, the tail points to the east.' what a bunch of crap!"

Homer got out and grab his big axe and ready to fight them.

Ganzo glare at Scar, so does Dani, Vlad saw the entourage and called Scar "Scar! there's an entourage her."

Scar laughed "So the treasure is down there." Vlad nodded and said to him "When we get that Treasures, i get the Treasure too Scar."

Scar smirk "Who said anything about giving you the treasure?" Vlad eye wide in shocked "WHAT?"

"We were hired to find the Chaos emerald for Wily, and the Treasure for myself." Chris and others were shocked that Scar was hierd to find the emeralds.

"Now you guys, bring it out!" Scar order those ninjas as Dani turn to her ghost half and bout to attacked him "Stop!" Scar turn to Dani and hit her but Ganzo take the hits.

Toby shouted "Ganzo!"

Danny shouted "Grandpa!"

Ganzo fell to the ground as his pot gone upside down.

Scar saw the pot "Hmmm what's in that pot?" Ganzo was bout to grab it but Scar kick it open and see odens inside the pots.

"STOP!" Scar turn to Dani as she mad "That is the oden in which Grandpa put his life into for his friend Kevin master!" Vlad is shocked that someone know his father.

"You monster... Don't touch it." he look back to the oden and smirk as he step on it as something he stepped was hard, "Hmm?" he pick something up, it was a small chest, hidden in that pot.

"You hide something from me old fool?" so then he stepped the oden as they were shocked that Scar has destroyed Ganzo oden.

He made a cruel smirk "Are you satisfied now?" as Dani tears coming down and now she's anger, she scream in an anger as she charge at him "You want to die that badly?" he raise his arm to cut her open, Ganzo, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Danny called "DANI!" but then 'POW' a fire fist to his face and drop the chest, Dani stopped, Scar look who did that "Who are you?" in anger voice.

It was Chris who shoot his fist to Scar face, he walked to the chest as something glow in his pocket, a same blue glow as he was teleport to toon town before, he grab it out and a beam gone to the chest.

It burst open as the bright sword gone up and Chris know what it is, it's a legedary swrod, Star Blade, he grab it and looking at it.

"So, this is the blade you want Dani? i see Ganzo hide it so no one can take it." Dani was awe, so does paulina, Sam, tucker, Danny, were awes too.

He then looked up at Scar with a serious look "I can not forgive you for this!"

Scar has enough "You stupid pest, GORASH DESTROY THEM!" As Gorash swing his long star sowrd to them but Darrel block his with his activate his hook twin sword into electric around his hook swords.

"Darrel!"

Darrel look at Chris "Don't worry about me, i can take him." as he push Gorash blade back.

The ninjas know that electric around his swords "It him!" one of star warrior ninja shouted "That's Electric Tiger Hook Darrel, the greatest swordsman, he never been beaten!"

Gorash look careful at him, as Scar did not believe "BAH! it doesn't matter who he is, but there no one more skilled with swords then Gorash."

He called out "Gorash, cut that brat to pieces! Every cut i will give you 200 golds piece! if you kill him it's be 500!" Gorash smirk and charge at him, he swing his sword at him and they clash there swords, Gorash is tough as he let out Battle cried that he push him fast with his strength as he been push to the rock.

"Damn it what powerful strangth." as Scar called out on him "GO GORASH! I'll GIVE YOU 1000, 1000 GOLDS PIECE!" as Gorash let out a powerful battle cried.

By then the rock broke down to piece, and there down to the ground.

"DARREL!"

The dust turn clear as the others were worry, Gorash shouted "DIE!" Darrel look at Gorash to his eyes and talk to him "What are you ashamed of?"

Gorash was confused he tried pushing his sword to kill him, but it no use.

"In your heart, you don't want to kill for that guy, isn't that what you are thinking?" Gorash keep on pushing his blade hard but i won't go.

"Your eyes... tell me that you are ashamed to draw your swords for golds, you've given up the pride of wielding a sword."

Gorash give all his strangth he got, as Scar shouted him "Gorash, why are you hesitating? KILL HIM!"

While Gorash press down his sword on Darrel, he pushed Gorash back hard, and he stand and face him.

"You definitely have skill, but without the pride on your sword, you have a stight hesitation, and that split moment is the unmatched difference between you and me!"

Gorash battle cried and charge at Darrel, Darrel put his twin hook sword side to side, and then 'SLASH' he slash in speed as he stop in 6 feet from Gorash, Ganzo saw that and Scar see nothing, but he was wrong, On Gorash chest, it rid off as Darrel has cut him, Gorash fell forward in defeated.

Darrel put his hooks swords on his back and finished his words "I avoided hitting your vital points, when you've regained the pride in your sword, come and challenge me again! i'll face you then."

Gorash grunt in pain, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Dani was awe that Darrel has defeated Gorash.

Dani first spoked "Wow, I never know knew he was so strong."

Brande and Robin smile, Brade spoke "It's not over yet Dani, It's too soon to be suprised." as Dani know what she mean and turn to Chris faces Scar.

Chris was ready to fight Scar "Now it's my turn to fight you Scar."

Scar is mad as golden aura glow around him "Fool, nobody can defeat me, it impossible, and you are about to die!"

The ninjas run in cover "Here it come again!" Ganzo was confused "What is he...?" Brande and others move and got Ganzo move away "MOVE!"

But Christopher isn't scared, Scar has screamed and blasted the Sound beam at Chris, it direct hit him, Homer shouted "It hit him directly!" Danny and his friends were shocked.

But then it stopped the beam, Chris block it with his fire shield, Chris smirk and then "**Fire**" he charge forward into fire ball "**Cannon ball!**" gone straight to Scar, Scar was shocked and a direct hit and smash into a boulder, Chris bounce back turn normal.

Scar was mad and impress "So that your power huh? it will not defeat me!" as he smashed out the boulder.

Dani was awe and asked "Wow, how did he do that?"

Ben answer her "Chris has the power and the element to fight, his element is Fire and been training to use it and use power to battle and transform."

Ganzo is awe "He has the power and element of fire?"

Scar blast out the beam at Chris, but he dodge and raise his fist into fire "**FIRE**" and then "**PISTOL!**" throw his fist at Scar and got him."

Sam shouted "Alright!" but Darrel said "no, wrong."

Scar has grab Chris's fist with his mouth with teeth as he smirked. Chris shouted in pain "HEY LET GO!"

Scar hold on Chris's arms and gone straight to him "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" as Scar has smashed as dusts come around them.

Robin shouted in anger "That jerk! he copy cat his move!" Winnie growl in anger.

Chris grunt in pain "That rotten lion, he coby my technique." As scar appeard at him and thrust his gold long nail at Chris and he dodge qruikly.

Scar laughed "You think you can dodge this?" he thrust everywhere at him as Chris dodge fast as he can, Scar thrust at him and got his side, Chris grunt in pain.

Scar Continued thrusting his long nail at Chris and going really fast, Chris can't dodge that fast, Homer said "This is bad, If Chris can't dodge his nail he'll be cut in half."

Scar laughed as he going to finish him, Chris move backward as he trip the rock and messed Scar long nails, Chris turn his leg to fire and got his legs around Scar neck and spin as his legs to tied Scar real tight, and then to release his leg and spining Scar and throw him up really high.

Brande and others saw that, and Danny, Paulina, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Ganzo were suprised.

Chrus got his legs back to normal, when he about to leae, a sound beam shoot by Scar to Chris, he jump away as shockwave hit him away.

Robin the Fox shouted "CHRIS!"

Scar land safely, as Chris jump high and spin "**FIRE**" he head turn to flame "**HEADBUTT!**" he headbutt Scar head with a 'dong' and Chris land as his flam is off, Scar face started smokeing on his face.

Lion and Star warrior ninja shouted "MASTER SCAR!" John shouted "ALRIGHT!"

Chris panted as he's tired, but for Scar his eyes open and jump thrust at Chris, he dodge every of his nails and got hit in the face, Chris on the ground as Scar thrust his nails at him, Chris move out of a way "YOU BASTRAD! DIE!"

Chris kicked him and then "**FIRE**" he stand front of him "**GATLING GUN!**" he rapidy punch's every on Scar armors, he been push back and after every punch's.

Chris spin around "**FIRE**" his leg turn fire "**FLAME KICK!**" he kick Scar side and shattered his gold of armor.

The ninjas were shocked and Vlad too "Master Scar's armor of gold has... "

"SHATTERED!"

Dani smile as Chris is going to win "Awesome!"

Scar is realy anger that Chris has shattered his armor of gold, Chris smirk at him.

Scar screamed "THAT GOLD BELONGS TO ME!" as his golden aura burst up to maximum power.

In Chris's thought "_Time to use my perfect move, i been training it for years, but this time i must use it._" as he control his power to activate, it gatter it energy and it grow into a blue ki i his hand.

Brande and others are froze in fear as the ninjas know it can kill us all with one blast.

Scar has major scream out the ultimate sound beam straight to Chris, he thrust his hand to the beam and got pushed back hard.

Robin is worried that Chris is in trouble.

Chris hold on his hand and stay still, as he is absorbed the sound into his blue ki, Brande and others saw that, as it getting bigger and bigger.

By now Scar has stopped and see if he got him, but then he's shocked, on the big orb with Scar sound, Chris lift it up and jump high, as they heard Scar's scream in that orb.

Darrel smirk and Dani was very awe and smile, Chris shouted out his move "**SOUND**" he gone straught to Scar and then "**RASENGAN!**" he thrust the rasengan on Scar 'BOOOOM' it blow up around the top mountain and destroy the half of it.

We see Scar on the boulder as he said in weak voise "It... It can be happening to me." Chris run to him and channel his ki to activate the rasengan and shout the battle cried to finish him off, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Dani cheer out "GO!"

"**RASENGAN!**" he thrust it to Scar chest, Scar felt the pain, and then 'BOOOOOM' he been blow away as he been spinned. he screamed "AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" he gone striaght out the island and gone in defeated.

The lion and star warrior ninja wee shocked and feared as Christopher storm has defeated Scar "Mas... Master Scar has... "

"lost."

Chris smile as he defeated the leader of lion clan.

He turn to the ninjas as they've screamed in fear "AHH! LET"S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"RETREAT!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

They grabbed Gorash and running away as they don't know they're running to the cliff.

"Hey wait, Stop!" they run to the cliff as they stopped, and they fell down to the ground, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Chris shake his head "I was going to tell them about that." he walked to the others as they cheer for victory.

He walk to Dani who smile at him, Chris give her the star blade.

"Here Dani, you need this, like you said."

Dani take it and said "Thanks Chris." as tears coming down his cheek.

Robin walk to Chris and kiss him "You did Chris, you won."

"I sure did Robin."

Brande called them "Come on guys, the treasure awaits us." they nodded and run to the secret entourage.

* * *

><p>Gold roger's secret room<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and others are walking down shair to see the treasure of Gold roger.<p>

Sibella spoke "We're finally going to get that treasures."

They have made it to the door.

Jamal said "It here."

Chris speak "Behind that door, the treasures of Gold D Roger." they all nodden.

So Ben, John, and Tyler pushed the door and they see a bright shineing light, they all gasp, what that saw, they have found the treausres of Gold D roger.

"LOOK!"

"THE TREASURES!"

"ALRIGHT!"

They run to them and jumped, Tyler spoke "Whoa, look at those treasure," so he run to join them.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Ganzo, and Dani was suprised, Toby called them "COME ON YOU GUYS!" so they go and jon them.

Chris jump in the treasure, "HAHA! i can't believe it, the teasure of Gold D roger, and we found it, YAHOO."

All the golds, jewels, necklace, crown, everything.

Toby pick up the biggest diamond "Whao! what a diamond!"

Tyler pick them "What a load!" he laughed.

Robin the fox put on the diamond necklace.

Dani throw them up the air and laughed "We finally found them." she walked to there more, but then she scream "AAAHHH!"

They jumped and run to see Dani ok, when they stop they something shocked, they see two skeletons, one is the skeleton of Gold D Roger, and one skeleton that Ganzo know.

Ganzo was shocked "No... no that can be him." he walked to the skeleton and look closely.

"It is... that Kevin Master."

Chris and others eyes wide in shock.

Dani walk by his side and asked "if that's kevin, then he must have found the treasure."

Danny walk by his side and see the note on Kevin bone hand, he grab it "That note." Ganzo see the note and take it from him "It's Kevin handwriting."

So then he read it 'To those who found Gold Roger treasure, my name is Kevin Master, i'm the first found the treasure and locked in by betrayment, i been here 10 years ago, i never eat or drink, and now i have die, i been to complete my dream, to get rich and powerful, the words that were once said to me by a man come to my mind, Golds can't laugh, it's just a rock, then it's true, the thing i devoted my entire life upon... it was not just gold, it was the adventure to find the treasures.' he has finish the note and look at the skeleton of Kevin.

Ben spoke "So Kevin was the first he found and bytrayed."

Toby spoke in agree "All is left is his body."

"One man stayed here for years and died." Winnie speak

Darral look at the real finish writing 'the treasure will be your's now, and now they can have it, but do not destroy the secret room, to others that want the treasure they can have, to me, im nothing but a fool to be selfish, and one i found here with is a green gem stone, take it with you, farewell Ganzo Fenton.' he finished.

Chris look at Kevin other bone hand, he open his hand it was the Chaos emerald.

"Guys, look."

They look and see the chaos emerald here.

"No way."

"the chaos emerald here with the treasure?"

Ganzo look at the emerald and asked "This is the emerald you guys want?" they nodded.

"Then it's your." he smile.

Chris smile as will an take it, he raise his hand shouted "We got 6 Emerald guys! and one more to go!"

They cheers of finding the emerald, and they pack all the treasure and getting out the mountain.

* * *

><p>Wily's castle<p>

* * *

><p>In Wily's castle, Lord Wily has heard the news.<p>

"You sure Stockman?"

"Yes, Lord Wily. Cyrax was destroyed, and Scar and Gorash was defeated by Chris storm and his team."

Lord Wily was not happy about this, so he smirked "But now, Blue knight and the Pluto px swats are heading to Evergreen forest for the last emerald."

He turn to Stockman "Stockman, i want you to call King gorilla from the Ape clan and get commander Craft leader of Star warrior and tell them to go to evergreen forest to their help, at once!"

"Yes Lord Wily!" so Baxter Stockman left.

"Those brat must have gotten the treasures and the chaos Emerald, but this time Blue knight will defeat them and destroy them, no one can stop me, i will conqour the world!" he laughed as his master plan will complete soon.

* * *

><p>On the beach<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and his team are on Paulina's boat as she join them as Dani too, but Danny can't.<p>

Chris turn to Danny "You sure you can't come with us?"

Danny shake his head "No Chris, Amity park is my home, and im the hero to stop the ghosts."

"I understand pal."

Tyler come with all the full treasure and full stuff "Hey Guys look what i found at Scar's ship, it the treasures and our stuff's."

"Wow."

Brande spoke "No way."

Chris said to him "I guess that everything here."

Tyler nodden and put them in the boat.

Chris hop in and turn to Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ganzo.

"Will guys this is good bye."

They nodden

Sam spoke "Yeah look like it is."

Tucker spoke too "Yeah man, we're be see yu guys later."

Danny walk to Chris and put out his hand "Good bye Chris."

Chris shake his hand saying "See ya Danny."

And now that sail away and heading ot Evergreen Forest.

They shouted

"BYE!"

"SEE YA!"

"GOOD BYE!"

"WE'RE SEE YA SOON GUYS!"

They wave there hands and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ganzo wave back, as tey gone to find the last Chaos emerald

Narrator: 'And so they got 6 emerald as they got one more to go, as Homer J Simpson, Dani and Paulina have join them to fight and help, but now Lord Wily has hired pther clan leader to destroy them, can they fight the other clan leader? and they win? we're find out on the next episode of 'The Iron Clan's Adventure'

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo boy that was long, and we found the treasure and got the sixth emerald, and we battle Scar the leader of lion clan, me and darrel has defeated Gorash and Scar, and now the last is going to be a great adventure folks, so then (R&amp;R)<strong>


	10. Ep 10 Last Emerald Completed

**Welcome readers and here's the tenth chapters as the last emerald is in Evergreen forest, and now the battle for the last emeralds is ON!**

* * *

><p>Ep 10. Evergreen forest of waste land and the Star tower to the Star castle! And the search of the Chaos Emeralds Complate!<p>

* * *

><p>Narrator: "On 2 weeks ago, before they got to Amity park, they found out that Vlad master was going to Gold D Roger treasures, and by then. Scar the leader of Lion clan and Gorash a swordman from Star warrior Clan hired by Lord wily to get the Emerald and destroy the iron ninjas, by then Homer simpson, Dani Fenton and Paulina sanchez has joined Chris's Iron clan member and ninjas, as now Christopher has defeated the leader of lion clan and found Gold Roger treasure and gotten sixth emerald, they are sailing to evergreen forest for the last Emerald, and so the last emerald will be compete."<p>

* * *

><p>Wily's castle<p>

* * *

><p>Inside his castle. Lord Wily is waiting for Stockman about the Blue knight and did not called. just then Stockman burst open yelled "Lord Wily! i got a call from Blue knight!"<p>

Lord Wily look up and asks "What's going on over there?"

"Blue knight told me that the evergreen forest that you send him. was nothing but a waste land." Stockman answered him.

"WHAT?"

Stockman continued "But that not all. I call King gorilla as you asked, he the one who destroy evergreen forest 2 year ago." Wily were suprise that King gorilla has destroy evergreen forest.

"Blue knight saw a tower all the way up that is near of evergreen forest, he also said that the last Chaos emerald is nowhere in Evergreen forest it in the tower on top."

Lord Wily asked "Did he know about the Chao emerald?"

Stockman answer "No he diden't know, on evergreen forest there's all the animal that talked and walked like humans, they been taken to the top tower as prisons, and building them a weapons."

Lord wily smirk "That ape is not that bad after all, be sure to let them know that those Iron ninjas are coming to Evergreen forest."

Stockman bow and left him alone.

"King Gorilla has destroy the forest and has the tower, hm hm hm, those brats will be gone and no one can stop me."

* * *

><p>Paulina's boat<p>

* * *

><p>On Paulina's boat, Chris were sitting down having a rest. Brande were talking with Sibella, Winnie, Trixie and Robin the fox. John is watching out he sea to see the land to evergreen forest. Tug is down in a basement with Dani training to use the star blade. Darrel were talking to Ben and Timmy about his sword fight against Gorash. Toby was helping Jamal making lunchs to the others. Homer is just sitting down all lazy. Paulina is sailing hrt boat for evergreen forest. and Tyler were checking the engine to see it ok.<p>

Homer asked Paulina "Hey, how long til we get to Evergreen forest?"

She answerd "We're almost there Homer."

Jamal and Toby got out with lunchs, so they all come and eat.

Tyler asks "The last Emerald is in Evergreen forest?" Tug Answerd "Yeah, and when we get the last. Dr Wily master plan will failed."

After lunch, they continued sailing as they saw someone drowning it was a raccoon kid with blue shirt.

Toby looked and spoke "Hey, there's a kid over there."

Dani saw it "He's drowning."

Chris turn to Paulina and said "Turn right Paulina, we got to save that kid." she nodded and turn the wheel as a boat turn.

After they got near the kid Chris asks "Hey you alright there kid?" after his questions. the raccoon kid stop and smirk saying "Thanks for asking!" they were confused.

By then three big net caught on them. they all been tricked, they shouted "WHAT?" a boat coming to them with full of treasures chests. There are four raccoons. one male raccoon has a red sweater with a big 'B' and has a two glove on his hands. one tall female raccoon has light pink with shirt blue pants and shoe. other tall female raccoon has dark purple with light purple shirt, dark blue pants, pink shoe. and last female raccoon has pink sweat and blue skirts.

A raccoon kid got in as one say "Good work Bentley."

Raccoon kid name Bentley repllied "It was a piece of cake. Those idiots are so easy to be tricked."

Jamal shout in anger "Damn it, you little brat!"

A tall female raccoon say "There only a gang of bozo's. I don't think they got any moneys they got."

One male raccoon said "No money huh? I guess there nothing then." so he releash the boat back to the water.

Paulina asked "Just who are you raccoons?"

Female raccoon said "Us?"

The five raccoons said togeter "We are the one! Who are the greatest thief of all! We are the Raccoons Thieves" they all jumped and land on the chests

They said there name one at a time, a raccoon with red sweater shout "Bert Raccoon!"

One female raccoon shout "Lisa Raccoon!"

Other female raccoon shout "Michelle Raccoon!"

Last female raccoon shout "Jenny Elwood!"

And last Bentley shout "Bentley Raccoon!"

They all confused as Dani spoked "Raccoons Thieves?" but a warning the chest move and got them drop down.

The chests got open when it drop, it all full of golds, jewels, diamonds, everything.

Chris's team Iron were shocked and suprised. Brande shouted "Look at those treasures!"

Toby agreement "Yeah! that's so cool!"

Chris Said "Look like they stolen from the pirates or something."

Bentley got up saying "That's not all what we stolen. We the Raccoons Thieves are going to steal the Star diamond and we become the greatest thief in the world!"

Paulina heard of it before "Not _the_ Star diamond!"

Tyler asks "What's that?"

"I heard it from my home at the news. A star diamond are from the London, it was stolen and taken it someplace that no one can find." she explain.

John spoke "Whoa cool!"

Darrel of course just snort "Heh. Yeah right. No one can ever steal that star diamond. It impossible."

Chris said to Darrel "It may be impossible. But those Raccoons Thieves don't know what they just captured." Five Raccoons were confused.

"You just capture the Iron ninjas and I the heir of Iron Clan." his team smile as the Raccoons froze in shocked.

A raccoon name Bert spoke up "H-Heir of Iron clan?"

Female raccoon name Lisa said "No way."

other raccoon name Michelle Raccoon shout "Wow."

Last female raccoon name Jenny asked "But. Why are you coming here in the sea?"

Jamal answerd "We're here cause we are look for the Chaos Emerald. And it in the Evergreen Forest." the raccoons heard it and look at each other and smirked.

"Hey. It wouldn't have to be yellow gem was it?" Bert asks.

Robin said "Yes. did you saw where it is?"

Bert put his hand on a chin and answed "I saw it taken by the Ape Clan and Star warrior Clan."

"Ape Clan and Star Warrior Clan?" Toby asked in confused.

Lisa said to them "There nothing but an evil group who been allies each other to battle and rule. They are the one who has conqoer Evergreen Forest"

Jenny then show them five wanted phote of two of Ape clan and three of Star warrior Clan.

One ape has a scar across its right eye. He has greenish brown fur, and grey-blue shorts with pure red eyes. On a name is Sumo Kong.

A female robot has helmet with a seashell. And long dorsal fin-like jet and Her armor is colored blue, on the name is Fairy Leviathan.

One robot has all the robot parts with all electic around him, the name on it is Atlas.

One is a Reploid. He has only one eye the other is red. his name on the phote is Commander Craft.

And last wanted is an biggest Gorilla has all dark brown fur with big teeth and two sharp tooth and all the king clothes and a crown. his name it King Gorilla.

They all look the wanted poster and they don't look scare at this.

Tug said "They don't look tough."

"Yeah pal. Those losers can be this strong." Jamal agree.

Chris say "This big gorilla can't scare me. We can take them on with a snap." his team nodded in agreement.

Lisa explain them "But they are strong. There the one who attacked our home and builded a big tower all the way up."

"That's right. And they taken everyone in the top city. We are the last one in Evergreen forest." Michelle said

Bentley when to them shouted "Guys! Look!" he point that something is coming.

They all looked and Homer said "Hey, that's... " it was all the battleships coming there way, a symbol has a star with 'SW' on it spelled Star warrior and symbol has a gorilla face with pure red eyes.

Bert answerd Homer "It's the Star warrior and Ape Clan."

On the front of it has a pool of tub, on it was a girl with blue long hair wearing a bikini.

Darrel shouted "Hey! Star Warrior!" it got the girl attention she turn her head and see, it was the same face, Leviathan.

Homer yelled with his eye turn to heart "WHOA! THAT IS ONE SEXY LADY!"

Leviathan asks "And what do you want?"

Ben answerd "Give us that Emerald you have now!"

She was confused "Emerald? we don't have any emerald."

Robin the fox shouted "Yeah right, we know you have it!" Levi were suprised and staring at Robin with a smirk.

An ape jump on the front of the pool, it was Sumo Kong, "HOO HOO It time for a riddle!"

Toby asks "Riddle?"

Sumo Kong asked with one finger "1. Who is the greatest leader and strongest of the Clan?"

Levi just said "Come on Sumo, it's easy to answer that riddle."

So Christopher point himself with a smirk "That's going to me."

But then Sumo Kong made a 'BUZZ' noise saying "Wrong! the answer is our boss King Gorilla. He is the greatest and strongest!"

Chris then repiles "Heh. You're wrong, your stupid ape boss is not the strong." Sumo Kong then shout "WHAT?"

John asks "What kind of Riddle was that anyway?"

"Heh, those losers are not even that tough." Darrel spoke with a smirk.

Sumo Kong is mad "HOO HOO mocking us huh? you just made your own grave!"

Leviathan speak "Look's like they already made there grave, it time to teach them a lesson." as she snap her finger.

A whole force of Star warrior ninjas and bunch of apes with there weapons, they come in running to them.

Jamal said "Guess they're out."

"Don't have a choice here." Ben spoke.

Bert shout "Here they come!"

The Star warrior ninjas and the Apes come abord there boat. Chris then charge "Let's do this!" his teams follow.

"**Fire Pistol!**" he throw his fist that long and hits all in one punchs.

Jamal double kick two and kick one down.

Paulina took out her training Bokken and hit one and swing all five in front.

Bert and the raccoons were awes "Those guys are strong!"

Lisa agree "They can help us save the people of Evergreen Forest."

Toby punch two each and cut them down.

Homer knock them down with his big axe and kick one ape down.

Levi were suprise but she is not impress "So they can fight back too."

Sumo Kong jump up "Here I Come!" he form into a ball of rock with sipkes.

He then roll on the raccoons boat knocking all of them off as Chris's team dodge it and Sumo jump.

Levi now impress "Now that the way Sumo." Sumo got back to the battleship.

They were suprise what's Sumo did, Brande spoke "What was that?"

Tug asks "Some kind of tricks?"

As for Homer he was shock and scare that Sumo Kong has form into a rock so then he did something stupid.

"No problem guys i'l do something!" he grab a bored from the boat and started pudding fast and faster "TIME FOR THE ESCAPE PLAN!"

They scream "RUNNING AWAY?"

Levi saw them escapeing as she was suprise "Oh my."

* * *

><p>Raccoon's boat<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Raccoons boat Homer continued pudding faster to see they escape. The others are holding to keep them in as Bentley drop something out on the water it was a box.<p>

Bentley hit Homer on the head with a broken part boat shouted "STOP YOU FAT HEAD!" as Bert jump and swim to the box. Homer of course all dizzy up saying "Wha... What happened?" Bert made it to the box and shout them "It Safe!"

Then something on the boat three bombs were thrown and then '**BOOM'** it exploded the boat as the fell into the water.

One who threw it was Sumo Kong with Leviathan all full clothes on Sumo back and got Robin the fox on her arms.

Sumo say "HOO HOO Time for another riddle! What's did we just take from you?"

Chris know who is "ROBIN!"

"Heh heh right! we'll be taking her with us."

"What?"

"She will be perfect bride for King Gorilla" Sumo said.

Levi say "And once we take her to him, She's be perfect as King Gorilla Queen."

They Scream "QUEEN?"

Sumo Kong answerd "That's right, King Gorilla can't rule without a Queen, before we go. HERE A LAST PRESENT FOR YA!" as he throw the bomb at them and blow up they raft.

They got back to the surface and watch them rolling away. Christopher is sad that Robin the fox has been kiddnapped.

* * *

><p>Broken raft<p>

* * *

><p>On the raft Chris and his friends are riding as Bert useing a parachutes for the winds and their heading to Evergreen Forest.<p>

"So where we're heading to then Bert? we are going to the Evergreen Forest." Ben asks.

Jenny Answer for Bert "We'll be there shortly Ben."

Jamal said "Does he know what he doing? useing a parachute for the winds."

Bentley Snapped him "Be quiet, Bert knows about flying or waiting for the winds blow. He knows everything he know."

Chris said to Bentley "Why are you proud for kid? as you did not not know that Robin is kiddnaped by those goons and take them to that dame Ape."

Brande turn to Bentley and see him wind up the box and when he open it was a music box.

"What's that box he's got?" she asks.

Lisa answer "That music box were a present from mom and dad. After Me and Bert were married. A whole force Clan ninjas that has destroy our home and captured all the people."

On the Raccoons past of Evergreen forest it was once beautful with all the trees. but then all was destroyed by the Star warrior clan and Ape clan, all the fights, fires, blast, destroying all the place.

Toby then asks "What happen to your family and friends?"

Lisa look sad and answerd "they were captured by them. And our friends too."

Bert then frowned "After all of them are captured we form into a Thieve team."

"Yeah! we steal from evil clan and bad guys!" Bentley agreement.

Chris then remember his past all his training and his friends playing while his grandpa watching them. his father has to leave around the world and Grandpa give him his old Iron bandana.

After 4 hours they're crossing by the whirlpool as Toby said "Hey there the whirlpool!"

Bert nodded "We're approaching to the Star Tower."

On what they saw is a tower of 1.000 foot high they were awes.

"So that's... " Darrel said

"Star Tower." Tug finish

Sibella saw something by the Star Tower and shocked.

The Evergreen forest. all the trees are burn and all the grass turn to ashes all the place is complete a waste land.

On the Tower has all the stairs around all the way up to the city.

Winnie asks "What we do now that we're here?"

Michelle answer "we go up and steal the Star Diamond. those goons are the one who stolen the giant Star Diamond in there castle."

Jenny said to them "And once we do. Your be able to recuse Robin the Fox."

"Those freaks are nothing but trouble to kiddnapped Robin. I will not let them get to that ugly face Ape as his queen." Chris said with a frown

"If those jerks taken my boat there dead!" Paulina shout in anger

"Don't forget our stuffs." Brande said and Darrel frowned saying "They also have my Twin hook sword in that boat."

Jamal agree "And my Iron shoes."

Bert and the raccoons smile "all right then! let's go together! To Star Castle!" they all nodded and head off to the Star Tower.

* * *

><p>Star Castle<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Star castle we see Four raccoons and three aardvark. two Raccoon are female and two are male.<p>

One male has a white scarf around his neck. a female raccoon neck to him has a pink shirt.

Other raccoons has Red and white over shirt and last has orange shirt and green tie around her neck.

There are aardvark. One is old and had Ciger on his mouth with a blue bow. One has glasses with yellow bow. last aardvark is a female has navy blue hair, her light blue eyeshadow, light blue sleaveless top, white shorts and light blue sneakers.

On beside the Throne chair was the Blue knight that repaird by Lord Wily and beside him is Atlas and last is Commander Craft.

One in the throne chair was King Gorilla he look angey.

"WHAT? Repeat that Raccoon!" King Gorilla shouted.

One male raccoon said "Me and Melissa are telling you that you been slaveing people for 2 years ago."

One name Melissa agree "That right. George and Nicole have told us that weapon you wanted us to build has spilled too much blood."

One male name George told him "But when that horroble weapon of mass destruction is complete." he can tell and stopped.

Last raccoon name Nicole Shout "You have done enough! if you continued this. More blood will spilled long enough." as then.

'**BANG**'

King Gorilla shoot almost hit her with a Star gun as they stopped and froze in fear.

"As you have forgotten why i bring you and those fools up here. they will die when the Tower's main key i build to keep this tower hold." King gorilla say.

Four raccoons and three Aardvark look at the floor glass as they see the main key for the Tower.

He continued "If you and the people disobey me. I'll destroy the key and have those people die to the ground. as long you keep quiet i'll let you fools live. Be off with ya."

So then they left on Old aardvark thought "_What are we going to do? _Cedric _and Sophia can't help them with that gorilla._"

King Gorilla smirk "When my Star King cannon is complete. Me and Lord wily will rule the world and show them our powers. and by then if those fool iron ninjas come. they shall die in my hand!" he laughed

As they heard an elevator come up. when it open. it was Leviathan and Sumo kong carry Robin the fox on his shoulder.

Atlas saw them and walk to them "Well it about time you got here." he see Robin on Sumo's shoulder "Who's that on your shoulder Sumo? look like a dumb fox to me." but made a mistake.

Robin look at him with a death glare. Atlas move back from her all scared.

Levi frown in annoying "Knock that off Atlas. We just kiddnaped her for King Gorilla. she is His bride."

King Gorilla got off and walk to them saying "Ah! Is that my bride?" he took her from Sumo and get a closer look at her.

Robin look at him all scared "What? is that something on my face?" she asks all scared.

On King Gorilla face change with a smile in joy and a blush as shout "She's perfect for me!" he put her down and said "Please marry me my dear!" as he put out a flowers for her.

Robin eyes wide in shocked as this gorilla want her to marry him.

"What? but i just only met you i can't marry someone i meet. beside i don't like a guy with hairy furs" as King gorilla take out a shave saying "I'l shave it all off!"

She continued "And i'l never marry who is very strong." King gorilla got out a big dumbell shout with a tough voice "Im super strong!"

"And il bet you can even beat Christopher Storm and his teams." as King Gorilla look in confused "Christopher Storm?"

Sumo Kong spoke "She with those fools, those ninjas we met. that kid has the fire element."

Commander Craft walk to them asking "This kid... that would be the Heir of Iron Clan is he?" as he took out a photo of Christopher's face

Leviathan looked at the photo and suprise saying "That weak kid? an Heir of the Iron Clan?"

The Blue knight then smirk "I never expect that fool can come here. Even he did defeated me back in Dimmesdale." Robin look and was shocked that Blue knight still alive.

"_The Blue knigt? Still live? but Chris destroy him at Dimmesdale! how did he survive?_" In her thought

Commander Craft spoke "If Lord Wily did send you here Blue knight. You would have destroyed by him." As Blue knight glare at him in anger

"You better watch you mouth Craft. Lord Wily have created me to destroy them and taken that Emerlads." Blue knight said in low voice

King Gorilla Walk to them and take that photo said "Heh that Heir of Iron Clan? this Little twrep? He then smirk "Very will then. As a request for you. I will show you how strong i am. as the death the Heir of the Iron Clan." he threw the Photo in the air "When we have those brats destroyed." '**BANG**' he shoot the photo throught with a Star gun "We shall furd a Wedding party!"

Robin is now worrrie that Chris and his Team are in trouble.

* * *

><p>Front Star Tower<p>

* * *

><p>On the beach, Chris and the Team made there and were awes to see the Star Tower.<p>

Toby shouted "Wow! What a Tower!"

"Yeah Toby! That so Awesome!" Dani shouted too

Homer then asks "How the hell they build this and set this all up?"

Bert Answer "They build this to defead themselve from the enemy invasion."

"If someone tries to invade up in the stairway... all of them will be killed by traps i fthey reach all the way to the towns. Michelle explained

"Traps huh?" Jamal spoke

Sibella asks "But, how are we going to climb it?"

Jenny answer "There's an elevator running throught the center shaft."

"On the beach by the lake, the battleships comes out to terrorize the people and the sea. The secret door shall open." She continued

Lisa then said "But until then We'll... "She stop as someone was missing. Chris, Ben, Jamal, Tyler, Darrel and john.

They look and see them walk up the stairway.

Bert eyes bug out shouted "HEY WAIT!" so they went after them.

Lisa shout in angry voice "YOU IDIOTS ARE YOU GUYS WERE LISTENING?"

Jenny shouted "Those stairs are full of Traps!"

"If those goons are waiting for us up there. We can beat them all down." Ben said

Jamal agree "Waiting to beating them will bored me out."

"No sweats." Chris smile

Bentley shouted them "You better listen to Bert guys!"

While they run up and when they do the stairs turn flat as the tries to run and don't slipped down.

By then Jamal's eyes bug out in shock as the water came down and wash them back down all the way on stairs.

While then Homer look back and screamed as the wall shoot out as the spikes there going to die by those spikes.

Homer shoot out the armor arms and grab hold to save them all, Homer almost hits those spike on his back.

While saving them they saw something for there doom, seven boulder coming at them, they scream for their death.

But Jamal jump and diden't care if he has sandels so he kicks the boulder in half and continued kicking them.

Tyler smirk "Time for the big gun." he raise he arm and shouted "**STRONG**" he then throw to the stairs "**HAMMER!**" he shatter the stairs to drain the waters out.

The raccoons were awes that Tyler has shattered the stairs.

"A... " Bert can find the words out

Bentley finish "AMAZING!"

Jamal finish kicking the last boulder and they running up the stairs "Let's get going!" on way on the stairsway all the gadget and the giant cog around to hold it up and the town too.

They continued running up the town and when they made Jamal kick the block boerd to enter and they stopped to rest.

Bert shouted "We finally made it to the Star Town!"

Toby and Dani look at the town and awes "WOW LOOK AT THOSE TOWN!"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Dani shouted

At the Star town all the building's and house's all are stars and all the factorys here.

Homer asked in awes "What kand of city is that?"

Bert answer them "This is Star town."

At the Windmills they saw the castle on the top mountain, Darrel speak "So that's must be the Star Castle?" and what they see on the castle, the Star Diamond.

"There! It the Star Diamond!" Bentley pointed

"That's right. the fisrt Diamond the people ever made." Lisa said in agreement

Bert pointed at the top castle "Look at the top, the boat!"

Brande took out the telescope and look at the top castle and see Paulina's boat here on pool.

"Paulina i see it! it your boat flowing on the pools!"

Paulina walk to her asks "You sure Brande?"

"Yes i'm sure, and way up there on the castle."

Chris look at the castle and know that Robin the fox is in there.

"And i know that Robin is inside the castle."

Darrel look at Bert "Hey." Bert turn to Darrel as he asks "You sure all the people were captured and take here on the towns?" he nodded "Yeah, all of them."

Darrel then heard Jamal is hurt "Damn it." he look and see him holding his feet as it bleeding.

"Hey you okay?"

"Nah im ok, i can take the pain." he got up and walked

Chris then called his team "Ok guys let's move out!"

"YEAH!" they cheers

Bert then shouted "Alright! We're attack the Star castle Right?"

"First let's get the clothes Chris spoked

"Then eats." John said as he's hungery

Bert and other were shocked and angry.

"W-WHAT?" they yelled

* * *

><p>Inside the clothes store they got all the clothes they have.<p>

"Are you sure you okay with this? you friend as been kiddnapped!" Bert shout

"Aren't you guys will attack?" Lisa asks

You're not going to attack the castle?" Bentley asked

Toby answerd "We can't go lookling like this, so we get clothes and keep our gear in secret." while putting on the clothes

Darrel sigh "Ah, finally getting out of this gears."

Jamal has his shirt and pants waiting outside for them.

John got his clothes on and Tyler said to Bert "Take the bill for us will ya?"

"HEY WHA-?" before he tried to stop them an old fox lady asks "Here's your bill." They look at her and they don't have any money "Come again."

They better think of something and now "Uh excuse me, But, can i get a discount?" she answer "No."

"We're complete short on money this month." Lisa help Bert.

"I said no."

Chris and others walked and see something throught the window, all the toys and star windmills.

"Wow, look at those toys." Toby said in awes

"A toy workmenship. so cool." Dani said in agreement

Brande look at them and she know that she can build them like that. so then they all walked inside to check it out.

"Wind-up crafts huh?" Darrel said

John said "Whoa wee, look at those. this Star tower is very cool man."

"Hmm. Look like you do like this tower." someone spoked

They look up and see two raccoons. it was Ralpe and Melissa sitting on the table.

Ralpe look and see Bert, Lisa, Bentley, Jenny and Michelle here in Star towns.

"Bert. We never knew you guys came here." Ralpe said in sad voice

Bentley walk and asks "Uncle Ralpe, Aunt Melissa. what happen? Why are not happy to see us?"

Melissa answer "When King Gorilla came with the Star warrior clan. they captured us while they build this Tower."

"By now King Gorilla weapon is almost complete. And when it done. the world will fear their power." Ralpe said

Melissa said "We been take to the tower and all the people been working at the factory by making weapons to kill."

"But now we can't go against him." a voice said. they turn and see George and Nicole standing there.

Lisa said "Mom, Dad." she and Bentley walked to them and hug them, they were glad to see them again.

"We never thought to see you two again." Nicole said with a tear come down

Chris asks "What do you mean can't go against him?" as George answer "If we group up as rebel, King Gorilla will destroy the main key and kill us all. when they finish the tower, they know they're never keep it up still, so they build a main key to keep it hold. but if we disobey him, he'l destroy the key and the tower with all the people here."

They were shocked that King Gorilla well destroy the key and kill all the people in this Star Tower.

Bentley then shouted "That's Cruel!" Bert, Lisa, Jenny and Michelle nodden in agreement.

As for Chris, he never like that cruel apa, it selfish and cruel to kill the people of Evergreen Forest.

Bert then said "Don't worry Ralpe, your problem shall be solved!" Four raccoons look at Bert all confused.

"Because the Ape and Star warrior clan will be defeated by these guys we found! the greatest Ninjas in the world!" Bert shouted

But Jamal said "Hey we never agree to do this, we just came here for our boat and racuse Robin the fox."

Homer agree "Yeah we can go without it, Why can we just grab it and go?"

Bert then shouted "But didn't that make you guys blood boiled?"

"That right! you have just hade your blood boiled!" Jenny agree with Bert

Michelle said "Those people can't do anything against that ape."

Lisa said "We got to save them and save the town."

Toby then smirk "Oh come on you guys, are you guys planning on your dreams of stealing the Star Diamond here?" as Bert run to him and cover his mouth to shut up.

"Hey Don't say that!" he whisper

Ralpe, Melissa, George and Nicole were suprise that Bert and his gang are planning on stealing the Star Diamond.

"So i see. we don't mind. The Star diamond were stolen by those guys from London 3 years ago while they got it to the Star castle. but it impossible to steal it, no one can steal that diamond from them" Melissa said with a sad tone

Bentley shouted at them "It not impossible! we can steal anything from bad guys we earn." Bert agreed "That's right Melissa."

She stand up saying "You don't understand how terrible the Ape clan and Star warrior clan are. If you don't leave here, they're kill you. please you must leave this Tower."

But Darrel stake his head saying "We can't do that." Sibella agree "We got some private business with them."

Nicole then shouted "No future can be created! it will be death on you future!"

But then Christopher spoke "If you suvive the battle, you chagne your future." they look at Chris as he continued "It doesn't what we did. we save people from danger and save the people from bad guys." he look up with a smile as he say "We can save all the people and free you from That ugly ape!"

So then he left with his teams and raccoons

"Let's go guys!" Chris spoke

"Yeah!" From Darrel

"Let's show them what we made of." from Jamal

"We can't hold back now." From Ben

"ALRIGHT!" Toby, Dani, Brande, Winnie and John shouted

"Let get this over with." From Homer

"SUPEEERR!" from Tyler

"We're rascue Robin in that Castle." from Tug

"Were show them how strong we are." from Sibella

"Bentley, Lisa, Jenny, Michelle let' go!" from Bert

"RIGHT!" from the raccoons

As they're off to the Star castle, as Ralpe and Melissa with George and Nicole walked out and tried to stopped them "Wait stop!" they were too late, there already gone.

Ralpe sigh as those guys are dead meat, Melissa saw something on the ground, it was Bentley music box.

Nicole saw that and pick it up saying "Bentley still have it, a gift we gave him." they look at each other and turn to the Iron ninjas running to the castle.

* * *

><p>Star Castle<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the castlewe see them on the table playing poker as Robin was laughing with joy as she won.<p>

"Look like i won again! too bad anyway." as she taken those chips.

In Atlas thought "_That girl good, if she keep winning i lose all my armor that way._" he sigh.

Leviathan asks "I wonder what happen to those fools anyway? could they even try to rescue her from us?"

Sumo Kong answer "The traps are set to the stairsway, they must be killed by those traps." with a smirk

Robin then laughed "They can't be dead that easy, Thay's going to be a perfect challenge them."

Commander Craft then asks "If they can't died tha easy. how do you know about them?"

She then answer "Hmm None." Craft has a tick mark on his head.

Levi stand saying "I better go and see what's going on there." and started to leave

Robin smirk "What's wrong? running away from loseing? haha then how much do you own me? like your clothes?" as that. she undress herself.

She was confused about what's she doing and saw something shocking.

She started to turn to water "Wha-What?" she go throught the pipe down the windmill hill.

As for Sumo Kong riding the unicycle and grab her clothes "HOO HOO Time to me go too!" he jump with it to the line and follow her to the windmills.

She whisper "That girl, has the element power of water?" she know that Chirs and his team are heading for danger.

* * *

><p>Star windmill<p>

* * *

><p>Toby shouted "Wow look at that!" as they are riding the big basket with a rope as there heading stright to Star castle.<p>

"Sweet! i alway wanted to see the view up here." Ben said

Bert then said to them while hold the parachute as the winds blow "Don't get carried away now guys. there's a fields of landmines down there."

"One down on them and you are dead." Lisa said

Dani then look at those windmill got something she remember back in Amity park "That windmilll." she took out the toy that look like a windmill.

"They look a same like this." she tried to wind it up but it stunks

Bentley look at Dani and asks "Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't get this winds up, it stunk."

"Here. let's me see" She gave him it and winds to see it not working but it is.

He then took out the screwdriver and open it up and got two of screwdriver to fix it and got the top back together.

Brande saw him fixing it and were awes "Wow he's good."

Bert smile "Not bad huh? Bentley good on machine and stuff. he got a perfect skills on fixing things."

As Bentley finish it "Then. it fixed now." he wind it up and then it works.

"Wow you pertty good on that Bentley."

"Yeah nice."

But then a voice heard "So you guys still alive huh?" they look around to see who said that.

They looked at the pump water and the waters burst out at it form to someone they know. it's Fairy Leviathan.

Homer push away and yelled with his eyes turn to hearts "IT THAT SEXY LADY AGAIN! WOOO!"

Dani hit homer head saying "Knock that off fathead!"

Darrel know that water form "That girl, she not a normel robot!"

"She got the element powe of water!" Lisa spoked

And here's come Sumo Kong jumped and throw the clothes at Leviathan. "HOO HOO You are quite right fools!"

"And now that we're Here Sumo, you may reward them." as Sumo Kong jumped up to right at front of them.

Homer shouted "YES! REWARD US... wait a min!"

Sumo has throw the white ball and think it was a bomb.

"I'l handle this!" he jump and then kick it away "TAKE THIS!" but then it was not a bomb, it a spike ball.

Jamal eyes wide in shock and too late, His foot his it right throught his foot, he screamed in pain.

"JAMAL!" Toby shouted

Darrel shouted "It went right straight throught his foot!"

Jamal was about to fall down to the landmines. Sumo kong laughed as Leviathan jumped too.

When he about to fall, Toby, John and Tyler grab him.

"GOT YA PAL!" Tyler shouted

As Leviathan gone on front of them "So you save the... " they all look at her as she in evil smirk "HOW NAUGHTY!" as she then blast the full water at them.

As Tyler, Toby John and Jamal has fall off from the blast.

Levi stopped and those 4 has drop hit as blood spit out, but then it happen to them. they have drop to the landmines '**BOOOOM**' they been explode.

They all screamed "JAMAL!/TOBY!/JOHN!/TYLER!"

* * *

><p>Star Castle<p>

* * *

><p>In the castle Tyler, Jamal, Toby and John all tied up each of them and throw by Robin.<p>

"Tyler! John! Toby! Jamal!" she run to them and see Jamal feet all blooded up.

"S-Sorry Robin. we tried to rescue you but we failed." he said with a weak voice

"Don't say that Jamal." she said as King Gorilla walk to her and asks "See how kind i am? i did not kill you friends so i brought them here."

Robin then playing around and lied "Hmph. i don't care about them anymore, a strong man like you ever!" Toby were shock that Robin is on there side.

"Didn't i tell you?"

She then said "But. A marriage is a very important event in a girl's life."

"I know."

She stand up saying "So exchange. my friends... " before she say anything King Gorilla called "Atlas!"

Atlas got his jets on as he know what to do "Got it King. as her decide. il get destroy them!" so he run out as Robin called "No! that not what i ment!"

"So what shall we do my dear." stand in front of her.

Atlas blast up and heading to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>From Star castle gate<p>

* * *

><p>They made to the Star castle as there sad that 4 of there friend is blasted by the landmines.<p>

Homer then smash his fist on the ground hard that he made a hole and he's mad "Damnit! how could we lost our friend like this?"

"I agree Homer. if only we got our stuff and weapons in that boat." Dani spoke and know that Toby is gone

Bentley said "I know how you feel, but then before we escape from them in evergreen forest, we were attack by sharks, one is bout to eat me but, one person came and save me, but his hand was bite off by it."

Sibella look at him and asks "What do you mean?"

Lisa answer her "One who save him was someone i know that lost his hand."

Homer look at Bert and see his hand were replace by a mecha hand.

Brande then speak "Bert?" he look at his hand and nodded that he save Bentley as he lost his hand by those sharks.

"He sacrifice his hand to save me from those sharks. And now i build a mecha hand to replace his hand." Bentley told them

Tug then spoke "If he did, then why you braggin about if you always need him to save you?"

Bentley look down the ground as he answer him "I'm just a kid. I'm not strong enough."

Homer stand up and cheer up the kid with spirit "Maybe not. but being a kid not that easy to be stong. it take year for them to be stong. you can't say that your a kid and not stong enough. all the kid in them call spirits, that cheer them up to let there spirits grow."

Bentley look at him and say "You... you really think so?"

Homer punch his hand with a smirk "Darn right kid. if someone who told you that your just a kid and weak. do not listen to them and never believe them."

Lisa walked to him saying "But, we lost 4 of your friends and one is kiddnapped."

Homer agreed with her "That maybe true. but we can rescue her and stopped them for good. it all up to our leader Christopher Storm." he look at Chris as he smirk

"Bentley. do what Homer said, and let's go and get her back." he look at him with a smile.

"Keep your spirit up kid. we can beat those bozos." Bentley smile at him

And Chris winds his arm "**FIRE**" and throw it at the front gate "**PISTOL!**" he broke the gate, while he broke the gate all the Star warrior ninjas and apes were waiting for them.

Chris, Tug and Winnie run in "COME ON GUYS LET'S... " they then saw them and run to the other sides "THEY WERE WAITING FOR US!"

Darrel smirk "You think you can handle them on your own?" he run as the other follow.

Chris dodge them and Tug, Winnie do the same "Gezz they're too many o them." Darrel made it here "Leave it to me!" he then grab them and throw them up the air.

All of them fell down as Darrel pick up one of there sword, he smirk and all of them attacked.

* * *

><p>On the Star castle throne room, Blue knight watch out the window and know that the Iron ninjas are here.<p>

"And thus the Iron ninjas has come." he smirk as he been waiting to eand them.

On the biggest elevator just got up as they look and Robin look at all confused "What?" and King Gorilla know what now complete.

"HAHAHA! It's finally Completed!" he walked to it

The star warrior ninjas bow to him saying "Behold king Gorilla. the ultimate weapon!"

"It's been year to complete it and now it has finish!"

"The ultimate weapon 'Star King Cannon' has now been Completed!"

Commander Craft looked and smirk "It seem the ultimate weapon has finish." Robin has asks "What? what was that?" He look at her with a smrik "Your find out soon."

Sumo Kong and Leviathan were awes

"The Star King Cannon... "

"Hmm so that it!"

They roll it out and got it from of her throne chair. "Now the world shall now fear our ultimate powers. as longer Dr Wily and I will Rule the world and no one shall stop us!" he laughed

Robin looked scared as Toby spoke "Robin." she turn to Toby as he look sad.

"I can't believe this, we failed."

"No Toby, those guys were hired by Wily to destroy us, and now join force each others."

Toby then continued "Even my father want me to be stong. now i have disappointed him." Robin look at him and said "Don't say that Toby. Chris and the others are coming to save us here."

"Be brave Toby, and don't give up."

Toby smile and look at Robin "Thanks Robin." she smile back.

But King Gorilla run to them saying "Hey you fools! What's you relationship with my fiance?"

Jamal frowned "Bah! As IF she would go and marry with an ugly gorilla like you." that did it.

King Gorilla's face to red as anger "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he grab him by the rope and got him to his face yelling "WE'RE CRUCIFY THIS ONE! Even if you are her friends you and your friends will die in the public Execution!" he throw him to the wall and got smash to it.

He slide down as Sumo stomp his foot at his back as he speak "HOO HOO Be careful what you said boy. a weak pest like you can't ever defeated us."

Jamal said in low voice "You freaking Ape... I'm going to make you eats those words."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the courtyard they continued fighting them. Chris throw his Fire pistol at them and got them all.<p>

Tug and Darrel charge at them and slash them all if someone coming at their way.

Bert and the raccoon run and also fight them. Bert punch them with his fist and mecha fist too.

After they're fight something blasted an electric beam at the line and blowing them all up by the blast.

Homer look and asks "What was that?" they look at the poll and a see Atlas on top of it.

"Welcome to Star Castle! your friends are waiting up there for quite some time" he pointed up and they see Tyler, John, Toby, and Jamal tied up at the cross.

"Jamal!"

"John!"

"Toby!"

"Tyler!"

He continued "But King Gorilla is in the good mood. And Now who's next to be captured?" as the electric gone around him like a ball and then he shoot out and it hit Tug, Winnie, Sibella, Brande, Ben Trixie, Paulina, Timmy and Dani as they all been stun by his electric blast.

"GUYS!" Chris yelled

"Heh a perfect hit and now captured." he laughed and charge up the electric.

Homer must do something and now he turn to Bentley and said "Bentley. you and the other go. i must do something i must do, stopping that Robot from blasting again!" he running to the poll and climb up there "Homer?" Lisa said in confused.

Atals look down and see homer coming up, Homer jumped up and grab him around his necks.

"Hey let go of me!"

"FORGET IT ROBOT!"

Bert look at Homer as he gone crazy "He's insane."

Homer look at the raccoons and Chris and Darrel "GO! I'L TAKE CARE OF HIM! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST GO!"

He tried to get him to let go and then he left off the air as Homer almost let go of him.

Atlas smirk but then Homer got his arm around his neck to go out of control.

Bentley Shouted "HOMER!"

"Bentley! let's go!" as they run hitting them to get inside the castle.

* * *

><p>On the air Atlas had it with Homer and dive down on his back and them '<strong>BOOM<strong>' he has smash Homer on the ground and he's unconscious.

Atlas laugh "That weak fool. don't even know what he dealing with."

Robin saw him laying down "Homer!" she tried to go but King Gorilla grab her shoulder and asks "You worried about that man?"

She slap his hand away as she snapped "Of course! he's my friend and a team!"

"The only person you need to worry for is me!" he look at Atlas and said "Crucify him and execute him! along with the others you have blast!"

"You got it King Gorilla!" as he about to crucify him as Robin grab the broom and tries to hit him but missed every move "Ha!"

He grabbed her by the neck and holding her with a smirk "And just what are you trying to do?"

"Hey careful Atlas, your getting her dress all dirty." as he pick her up and carried with him.

"Fighting's of now use, my dear." Robin know what going to happen next to Chris and now she can't do anything.

* * *

><p>At the stairway castle Darrel and Chris knocking and slash them out of there way. and also knocking them out the castle.<p>

After continued running they hit them off and running as fast as they can. Chris look up and said "Hey look up!" they look and they know there more of them.

Homer, Timmy, Trixie, Sibella, Winnie, Dani, Ben, Paulina, Brande and Tug tied up the same cross.

"they got them all guys."

"We got to save them now!"

They run to the stair and made it to the rooms of the Main key.

Chris look at the main key and say "Hey. is that?"

"Yeah. that the main key to hold this Tower still."

Darrel turn to Chris saying "Come on let get going." so they keep on running as Bentley see someone here and an apa came with a club and hit him.

"AAAHHH!" he been slam in the hard glass. "BENTLEY!" he run to that ape and dodge it and punch him two time and knock them down the stairs.

Lisa run to Bentley to see if he's ok. "Benltey? little bro are you ok?" as the door been sealed and trapped and feel something wrong, the floor is lefting up the ceiling.

Chris and Darrel hold on the ceiling "Whoa! what the hell is going on?" Lisa grab Bentley and the raccoons made it out as they saw someone there.

It was Commander Craft himself "So you and the raccoons made here huh?

Jenny asks "Who are you?"

"My name is Commander Craft. leader of the Star Warrior Clan." the raccoons were shock as Bert gone front of them and asks "What do you want?"

"I came here to destroy you but the floor will crush them into bugs." he smirk

Lisa heard of them and don't know why the Star warrior clan turn bad?

"Why are you doing this? why you and your clan turn evil? you were once a good guys and a good robots!" she asks

He answer him "Scar leader of the Lion clan and King Gorilla of the Ape clan came here nad told me to form as allies to stopped all evil and i did it."

They were shock that Craft been tricked.

Lisa shouted "And you believe them! i can't believe that someone like you have been trick by a lie like that!"

Commander Craft looked shocked and said "What?"

Michelle said "You don't know do you. those two you met? they trick you so they can have more powers they get. you destroy the evergreen forest and you captured them as prison!"

Lisa shouted "What kind of robot are you? you did something evil and become a bad guy!" Commander Craft is shocked and can not believe that he's been tricked. she continued "What are you anyway? are you Good or Bad?"

Commander Craft face looked blank so he turn "Go."

"What?"

"Go and stopped them."

They were confused about what Craft is saying "You have to stopped him now and save you friends, King Gorilla ultimate weapons is complete and useing it to test it as execute your friends."

That shocked them up, useing that weapon to execute the others.

"Go now." so then he leave them alone. Bert look at Lisa, Jenny, Michelle and Bentley.

"We got to go and save them now guys. we can let them execute them." they nodded

He turn to Chris and Darrel as there trapped "Guys. im sorry to bring you here. we thought you guys can defeat them so all the people of Evergreen forest well be freed."

Lisa look at Bentley at the stair "We're going Chris. if my lttiel brother wake up. Take care of him."

"WHAT?"

Jenny and Michelle look at Bentley with a sad look and Bert said to Chris and Darrel "Farewell guys." and so the raccoons running up to stopped them

"Bert! Michelle! Jenny! Lisa!"

Darrel said "Damn it there going to get killed."

"Now what are we going to do?"

A voice rang out "You'll do nothing. and so. We finally meet again at last." they look at the wall opening and were shocked the Blue knight "Christopher Storm."

Chris and Darrel shouted "The Blue Knight?" Chris fisrt spoke "But that's impossible! i destroy you back in Dimmesdale!"

"You did. But Lord Wily has repired me and upgrade my power something new. that will lose your energy for good." he smirk as Darrel know what he wants.

"**SWORD OF NEEDLES!**" he shoot the needles at Chris. As Darrel did something dumb. he block Chris from those needles. the needles are all over his body.

"Darrel!"

"I know i did something dumb Chris, but i can let anybody who get's you." he spoke in weaker voice

Blue Knight were not impress that Darrel has taken the shot for Christopher. so he smirked

"Sorry Chris, but you have to hold on a little longer, while i clean up this mess."

Blue knight laughed "You fool! don't think you can hurt me like this."

"Those needles i got is from Lord Wily is Paralysis. Your body will get weaker and can not move at all."

Darrel is mad now "YOU BASTERD!" Blue knight took out his blade and pull the rope to have the cage shut.

Darrel tried to hit him but blocked "THERE!" Blue knight has Stab Darrel across his chest "DARREL!"

Darrel blood spilled and dropped down in defeated.

"What a shame. i was hopeing to cut Christopher Storm. but cutting you will do me will."

"Y-you rotten robot." so that Darrel has fainted. Blue knight carried him in the shoulder as Chris Screamed.

"DARRELLLL!"

So then Christopher is trapped and about to meet his end.

* * *

><p>Homer groen as he's waking up. he open his eyes and see the others are tied up in the cross.<p>

"Huh? What the?"

Ben spoked "What's going on?"

As for Robin, she now worried that they going to died on the executed.

King gorilla aks "What that Heir of the Iron Clan at?"

Blue knight answer "He'll be crushed by the floor at the trap."

"HOO HOO we have show our King Gorilla strengh without fighting them." Sumo Kong laugh

Levi asks "And you will marry her as your Queen right King Gorilla?"

"I shall go immediately to perpare the wedding party." Atlas bow to King Gorilla.

"Very will Then! the main attraction will be the testing out ultimate killing machine, Star King Cannon!" King Gorilla pull the sheets off and what they saw. the Star king cannon has the Star warrior and Ape symbol on that and big star bullet for the cannon to shoot.

King Gorilla shouted "the Targets will be the Iron Ninjas!" he point at them

Robin the Fox were shocked "What did you say!"

King Gorilla look at her all happy "and then we're going to be my perfect queen." he put his finger under her chin and asks "How's that? you must be overjoyed."

Until then she Kick his forehead hard as King Gorilla is shocked.

"Who said anything about marrying an ugly ape like you?" she asks in angry voice

Now then King Gorillla asks in mad voice "Are you aware of what are you saying?"

"If i marry a creep like you, i'd would rather die then marry you!" then it happen, he hit her hard as he really anger.

"That can be arranged! Cancel the wedding party and make it a memorial to my broken heart! and execute that girl along with them!"

Atals pick her up "Got it!"

* * *

><p>Back to Christopher he still holding the ceiling to keep the floors going up, as now Bentley is awake and see Christopher there.<p>

"Chris what are you doing? Where's Bert Lisa Michelle and Jenny?"

He answerd "They're gone to stopped King Gorilla from execute my friends." Bentley shocked "WHAT? I got to help them!" so he run upstairs to help them.

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME? DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Chris screamed as Bentley has left him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robin the fox is tied up on her hands and all of them are ready to died.<p>

King Gorilla is in his Star King Cannon and target them, King Gorilla smirk and press the butten to activate the machine and it on.

Three Aardvark are here to watch. one name Cedric and female name Sophia watching him to be ready for it.

It gone rumbling and the steams burst out and it getting charge up and be ready to shoot but then someone yelled "HOLD IT KING GORILLA!"

They looked and Cedric and Sophia know them it's Bert, Michelle, Jenny and Lisa are here with their guns point at King Gorilla.

Cedric shouted "Bert! you guys came!" Sophia is happy they came to rescue.

But King Gorilla smirked and got his Star gun point at two Aardvark and saying "If you try and shoot me Raccoons your friends will die if you make one shot." he laughed in cruel.

Bert eyes wide and can't find away to do. "Make you chose raccoon, shoot me with your weapon. Or your friends are gone."

Lisa look at Bert as Jenny and Michelle too, What can Bert do? Can they shoot him and rescue them.

But Bert has no chose, he put down his gun and the others too.

King Gorilla laughed "Now enjoy the show as I execute them for good." As Chris's team know that their lifes is ended. The Star King Cannon is fully charge's up and ready to shoot.

But then something come up, the Star elevator got up blocking them from executed.

Who's in there? what they saw is shocked and anger. Commander Craft himself standing there with a glare at King Gorilla.

King Gorilla stopped and shouted in anger "CRAFT! What's the meaning of this?" when he asked, Craft throw his robes away and see a bombs he wear around him, they were shcoked that Craft is going something stupid.

"I has enough of your lies Gorilla," he put out a bomb device to set off the bomb. "I'm going to do what robot even do." they look at him all confuse.

"When i activate the bombs. I'm TAKING YOU WITH ME TO DIE GORILLA!" he yelled.

they were shocked that Craft is going to blow up and taking them with him. as Darrel know that voice "That voice. that's Commander Craft." Chris's team look at him as he continued "Chris and I saw him trying to destroy us, but he let us go and left. that guy want to die this way now."

King Gorilla then got off and walked with a laugh "Heh, you idiot. are you willing to do this as your going to destroy this Tower?"

"What?" Craft asks

"You have fotgotten something no. Look closer down here Craft, are you going to destroy us, when your going to destroy the main key?"

Craft look down and see the main key. "Do it if you're dare Craft. The people will die if you destroy the main key. do you understand now Craft?"

Commander Craft can't do it, so then he let go the bomb device as King Gorilla charge at him and then '**BAM**' he smash him to the metal wall hard.

They look at that smash on that metal wall and know what happen to Craft, the bombs been dropped and He yelled in pain.

King Gorilla grab him and slam him down and pick him up and swing him around and smash him everywhere and slam him hard. Bert that shouted "CRAFT!"

Craft been smash up and got punched and gone front of Blue knight and he grab him by the coller with a smirk "Your such a traitor Craft, and now you should die now."

"And you should die too, If Wily shound have not created you, you rusted robot." it hit him and now He's mad "YOU CUR!" but then something hit him on a side he turn and see Bentley with a lamp stick.

Lisa and Bert shouted "Bentley?"

"You rotten Robot! you leave him alone!" Bentley shouted in anger

Blue knight then get mad that Bentley has interrupted him "You LITTLE!" he then hit him.

* * *

><p>Back to Chris he can't hold on anymore as something it was a Star windmill toy that Bentley fixes.<p>

Christopher know that something happen to him, but now he feeled an Rage, Anger and Fury as he then lift the ceiling with all his strangh and scream in Fury as his fire mode gone major burst.

* * *

><p>Back to Star castle top, Sumo was about to destroy Bentley but Bert stand front of him to stopped.<p>

But that a rumble came as something coming up the top, it sound like someone destroying everything all the way up.

And then a floor busrt up and everything breaking all up the floors, they looked an shocked and the others saw that gone up and then a big Blue blaze tornado burst up.

King Gorilla shout "WHAT'S THAT?" as a blue blaze Phoenix came up and land down as it been deactivate, it was Christopher Storm, he has evolve his fire to Blue blaze.

Bentley got up and the other raccoons looked at Chris in awes so does the Aardvarks.

Chris pants as he smirked as he finally made here "I'm finally here!" King Gorilla look at him with an angry face.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle courtyard all the floor rooms drop down and cause a rumble to the towns.<p>

Ralpe, Melissa, George and Nicole, and the people of Evergreen Forest look at the castle as something going on over there.

Nicole know what's going on "Those poor childrens." they all prey for there good luck.

* * *

><p>Back to the Star castle Homer was glad that Christopher made here "Chris! you're here!"<p>

"Fianlly made it out of here pal." Jamal spoke

Robin smile that her love is here "Chris!"

Darrel smirk "Nice work pal."

Brande just saw the blue blaze and now what's that mean "Christopher has finally evolve his element."

"So. your Christopher Storm, Heir of the Iron clan." King Gorilla spoke with an angry face.

"And you must be King Gorilla. a leader of the Ape Clan. where is my friends Gorilla?" he asks with low voice.

King Gorilla smirk and take out the bomb device that Craft dropped. Craft and Raccoons and Aardvark were shocked "Your friends is behind that Star elevator, and now this bomb device. you friends is gone FOR GOOD!" as he activated and the bomb has explode '**BOOM**' Four of the bad guys smirks that the Iron clan is dead.

Chris of cause feel his rage is riseing up "YOU BASTERD!" he was going to attack but "Chris. Clam down we find." they look and see them got free instead of blow up with it.

Homer is mad "That Ape, almost kill us!" he was holding John on his shoulder and Ben on his other shoulder.

"He made a mistake of blowing it up and free us." Jamal said as he's holding Toby and Dani.

"Heh, what an idiot ape." Darrel spoke and holding Trixie and Timmy.

Winnie, Sibella, Brande, Tyler, Robin, Paulina and tug are safe

Chris smile "All right! you guys are ok!" as Homer spoke "You're damn right we are."

As now Atlas, Blue knight and Sumo Kong charge at them. Atlas face Homer as he dodge his punch and climb up to the boat.

Darrel look up "Homer!" he looked as Blue knight took out his sword and attack him. He dodge and move away quickly.

As for Jamal untie Robin Hand and see Sumo Kong coming at them. He block Sumo and stopped him.

"If you make one finger of hurting my friends. i'll kick you ugly fat ass up!" Jamal said in low tone.

Sumo know he's jokeing "HOO HOO You? kick me?" he laughed and said about his injured "And how are you going to do when you foots are complete injured?"

This made Jamal mad "YOU...!" before he spoke something hit his face and grab it "What the hell was...?" he looke. it was his Iron shoes, he look up and see Homer that throw them down "Homer!"

Homer smirk and turn seeing Atlas coming at him "**GIANT AXE BOOMERANG!**" he throw his axe at him and missed. but it came back and hit him in hte back.

He screamed in pain as the big mark on his back "Grrr GRRRR How the hell did you hit me with that? no one can hit me like that!" Homer smirk and laugh "My Giant axe can return with i throw it."

"YOU FAT ASS!" as he tried to hit him but missed and fell.

Homer grab Darrel's Twin Hook Swrods and throw it down "DARREL! CATCH!."

Robin see it and caught it. as Darrel saw it "Thanks!" so he run to it.

Blue knight slash forward to them. Robin saw him "DARREL!" but then. Darrel grab them and cross his swords to block his sword.

"Attacked from behind. bad form." he said with a smirk. Blue knight is angry.

Chris smile that his team's stuff is back, as King Gorilla came to him and smash him. But Chris dodge that.

"**FIRE GATTLING GUN!**" he throw rapiding punchs all over his body, but something wrong, all King Gorilla do is smirk and laughed. Craft, The raccoons and three Aardvark saw that and did not know what happen.

Chris stopped his punch's and see all his body still clear not a single scratch on him.

King Gorilla explain "My body is strong as a Rock, The power of the element power of earth. I am in my rock hard form. your wrothless element power fire can't damage or beat me."

Chris know fire can damage rock, so then he frown "If that the case, i'll keep on trying til i damage you." The raccoons and Aardvark smile that Chris can do it.

"Do you admitting defeat already?" King Gorilla asks

"No, not at all. we can't and never lose our battle." Chris said with a smrik

"What?" King Gorilla said in confuse.

Jamal got his Iron shoe on and now put his hands on his pocket and look at Sumo Kong.

"Hmph. What's difference will it make by putting those on? a weak man like you can not be protected." Sumo Kong said

"Hmph. what man like me can't fight without my Iron shoes?" Jamal asks

"Just die by my Rock spike ball form!" as he transfore into a rock ball with spike and roll fast right at him.

And before he near him '**BAM**' he kick up to the bell and ceiling "HOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Sumo screamed.

Bert, Cedric, Lisa, Michelle, Jenny, Bentley, Sophia and an old aardvark were shocked and awes that Jamal has kick him.

On the ceiling Sumo head pop out still in his form and dropped down, Jamal jumped "What is it... " he side kick him down and knocked around to the ground.

Jamal landed "... That i can't do?" he kick him hard and almost hit Fairy Leviathan and smash to the wall as Jamal run past her.

Sumo Kong land safe on the groung and Jamal jump forward and upside kick him on the back, and smash throught the ground.

Bentley smile and awe "That guy's really great!"

Jamal follow him down "Like I promise... " as Sumo Kong slam down in his stomach and rolled over "I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Sumo kong look up and see him coming, and Jamal has drop kick him in the stomach hard as Sumo spit out bloods and defeated him.

The raccoons and aardvark saw that as Bentley cheerd "He Did It!"

Jamal made a last look at him and walked away back upstairs while scoffs "That's what happened if you haven't insulted me." as now Jamal william has beaten Sumo Kong.

Back to Darrel he got his arms coat rid off and took out his Iron bandana and wrap around his head, Blue knight spoke "I never thought fighting you will make me forget that boy, and i'l make sure you die at my blade. as now your still stand after you take the poison needle."

He continued "With that it can take away your energy!" Darrel has activate his hook swords as electric. "It doesn't matter now. as now i shall never lose to you or my friends."

Darrel continued "because losing is... " he pants and shouted "Absolutely Unaccepeable!"

Meanwhile to Homer simpson fighting Atlas, he dodge his blast and jets forward to him and punch him sideway.

Homer drop down as Atlas kick him up and standing there. He laughed "What a weak human, this is going to be easy killing you, you have not forget my electric blast i did to you teammates. and now your life is end!"

As Homer scream in fear and panic as Atlas jumped and charge up his powers to finish him off "Games is OVER!"

"NO! WAIT! STOP! NO! NO! HELP!" he continued screaming but then smirk "NOT THIS TIME!" as he giant axe spin and turn to aura.

"**POWER AURA**" he jumped front of Atlas as he was shocked and then "**GIANT AXE SMASH!**" he smash his power axe and driect hits.

Atlas scream in pain as now '**BOOOM**' he was blow off the Tower and gone for good.

Homer droped down as he's tired and pants them shouted "YOU GOT WHAT COMING TO YOU! YOU TRASH!"

Inside the throne room Christopher battle King Gorilla and dodge all his fists and jumped back "**FIRE...** " he spined and then "**Whip!**" he kick longer on King Gorilla side and no damage at all, he then spin around like crazy.

King Gorilla run to him and Punch him in back head and slam him to the wall, and dropped down and lay there with a annoying face while tapping his finger "Well that didn't work on him."

Meanwhile outside, Blue knight thrust his sword at Darrel and dodge every sword he thrust, he block and move back to avoid it and he continued thrusting at him and trapped.

Lisa saw that and shouted "WATCH OUT!" Blue knight slash his sword at him side to side and Darrel move away.

Blue knight stopped and smirked "It seem that you're good at sword fighting and a great deal in pain. you and your teams are losing and can't not defeat me."

Darrel chuckles "Not like Christopher destroy you before, and it look like you were weak before."

This made Blue knight boiled in rage "YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!" he then "**NEEDLE STING!**" as now Darrel did _360 degree_ spin with his swords causing a tornado and blow the needles back at him, he yelled in pain.

Bert were awes "AWESOME!"

Blue knight weakling stand up with a needles on him and saying "How? you should be paralyzed by now... HOW?"

Darrel stand there with a steam coming out of him "Unfortunately for you. i won't fall now." as Blue knight step back as he look on his eyes.

"Because at the end of the distant road, there's a man waiting for me, dying before i face him is... OUT OF THE QUESTION!" he yelled as he charge at him with his hooks swords side to side and Blue knight took his blade and charge to cut him in half, as Darrel has shout "**ONI-GIRI!**" they both slash each others and stopped 5 foot from him.

As they wait them for 15 second, Blue knight yelled in pain as blood slated on his chest and fell on his back in defeated.

The raccoons and three aardvark cheers for Darrel for defeating the Blue knight, Bentley shouted "HE DID IT!"

Darrel drop on his knee and pants as he tired and losing energy.

As for Fairy Leviathan she scared and only last here "NO! I'M OUT OF HERE!" she got her dress off quickly and form a water and gone to the pipe to escape but Robin got it off and got her in the jar "Not this time water girl!" she seal it on right hard as Leviathan look around and scream "HEY!" she tried to get out but on use "HEY LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" as Robin sang "It no use~" before that '**SLAM**' a rumble been heard, they all looked what was that noise.

It was King Gorilla slam Chris to the wall, Chris got out saying "Damnit what is with this guy?" King Gorilla charge at him and Chris throw his Fire Pistol at him but he grabbed him and throw him way up. Robin yelled "CHRIS!"

King Gorilla jump up in the air and put his hand together and then '**BAM**' he smash Chris down to the ground, Bentley and the others gasps in horror that Christopher is losing against him. an old aardcark must think of something, then he look at Star King Cannon and know what to do.

And what they saw was frighten, King Gorilla full arm turn to a magma, Robin thought "_No way! he has another element power of fire too, this is bad._"

Chris saw that as he move something out of his way and started on fire, Chris then started running from him and King Gorilla follow and then "**HOT MAGMA FIST!**" Chris block his arms and turn to fire as His big magma fist hit him as is completely burn his arms, he scream in pain as it burning his arms.

Robin is worried, and the others too, Robin know Christopher can't lose against him.

King Gorilla got his magma arm up with a smirk, and Chris then "**FIRE... **" before that King Gorilla caught his hand and burning his hand.

"YEOW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" so King Gorilla let go of him "I'LL NEVER BEAT HIM LIKE THIS!" so he running away from him.

"AND NOW CHRISTOPHER STORM!" he run fast and heat up his magma arm yelling "IT'S OVER!"

"KING GORILLA!" someone yelled in anger, King Gorilla turn as his Star king Cannon was fired straight at him and jumped back and missed, the Star bullet gone all the way out and gone down to the ground, when it made it '**BOOOM**' it has major Explode and a rumble as the biggest shockwave blew all the burned trees away.

Robin the fox and the raccoons saw that, she speak "Wow."

They all looked who fired the Cannon, Cedric shouted "POP!"

"CYRIL SNEER!" Bert shouted

One who fired the cannon was Cedric father, Cyril Sneer. he said "This time i won't missed!"

As King Gorilla is angry that someone is useing his cannon "You rotten Aardvark! That's my Star king Cannon!" he took out his star gun.

He point it at him, the raccoons and Cedric and Sophia sneer gasps, and '**BANG**' he shoot straight at him, but Bentley jump over and save his life, he's been hit "AAAAHHHH"

he broke throught the window, Cyril shouted "BENTLEY!" he got off and Bert run to the window "BENTLEY!" they made it here and see him hanging on the broken window.

Bentley look up with one eye saying "I can't let Cyril die now, i can lose a friend." as now he drop off.

"BENTLEEEYYY!" Bert shouted and jumped and caught him and release his parachute and going on a safe landing "Hang on Bentley."

Chris and his team were shocked that Bentley has taken Cyril shot, but King Gorilla could careless and laughed "Heh. well, how nice of you taken the shot from that aardvark." he put his star hun away "although why you'd want to save someone that much is beyond me. What a stupid, pathetic little raccoon." he turn and see Chris with his head down.

"You. What did you just say?" Chris asks in anger.

King Gorilla repeated "I said that's he's a stupid, pathetic little raccoon!" with a smirked but big mistake.

Chris look up with fury in his eye "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" as his arms turn blue blaze and shoot out to grab him but got his magma arm instead.

But something wrong, Chris feel no burn in his hand, as he left him with all his powerful strangh and throw him to the throne wall '**SLAM**' all the wall been collapsing, on the top all the waters been pour down as two ships drops but Paulina boat.

They were shocked that Christopher has throw him to the wall, behind the waterfall, King Gorilla came with angers in him "How dare you... " he run to the Cannon "Grab me like that!" he pick it up and got in and target him "You be the first who will die by Star King Cannon!" then "DIE!" he fired the Star bullet and Chris has grabbed it.

They yelled "CHRIS!"

But Christopher is in his Phoenix form and got his hand at the end back bullet and got it turn to a blue orb, King Gorilla saw that "WHAT?" Chris then gone straight to him fast and twist his arm on the orb Star bullet "**SCREW**" he let it out the blast "**RASENGAN!**" he let go as King Gorilla grabbed it and the bullet gone spined fast and drilled at his chest and tried to feel no pain.

It's keep on drilling as the glass ground started to crack and cracking, Robin and the others has saw that, so do the Raccoons and Aardvarks too, before that it has broke open, and King Gorilla Screamed as he has falling for his death along with his Star cannon and Star Bullets.

And after that it happen '**BOOOOM**' it's explode in the main key.

Outside the castle, Ralpe, Melissa, George and Nicole along with the peoples are in their parachutes to leave here now.

As they have heard the explode at the castle and know what is destroyed.

In the main key room, the key has dropped all destroyed, and the explode has blow all over the place.

The others were confuse of what's explode everywhere, Jamal spoke "What was that?"

"This can't be! the Tower main key!" Robin know what has happen.

Toby look at her "The key!"

Homer then said "This in not good!"

"We got to go now! Paulina shout

"Let's get out of here now!" Darrel shouted

"Yeah!" Dani shouted.

They look and see Christopher pants by that blast he did, Robin shouted "Chris! Come on let's get out of here!" Chris nodded and got and headed to the boat along with the others

Back to the people they were afriad that the tower are going to collapsing. George spoke "This is bad, The Tower's Key is destroyed."

Ralpe said "The Tower are going to collapse down to the ground." he looked at every people of Evergreen forest "Is everyone ready? they all nodded.

On the stairs Bentley lay there with Bert trying to wake him up. "Bentley. Bentley!" he open his eyes and see Bert here. "Bentley, are you alright little buddy?"

Bentley then took out a metal plate under his shirt "It only hurt a little." Bert sigh in relief "You had me worried there little buddy."

But then Bentley heard a noise "Bert." Bert look at him as he speak "I heard something." it sound like music.

The people look at the castle and see ths Star Diamond glowing as it started a music.

George spoke in awe "The Star Diamond they stolen, it glows and started the music."

Melissa smile as it sound wonderful "I never heard that music before."

Bert then know that music "This melody

As the Iron ninjas has had the biggest parachute to leave and they heard it as they know what this music is from. Brande said "That music, it the same sound on Bentley's music box."

They were all awes as Star diamond was a music star diamond.

Bert and Bentley walk to those four, "Ralpe, this music is the same from his music box, how?"

Nicole answer "I once heard a music from the star that came by and once i heard it, it was beautful, so i coby on the note and have someone ot build an music box for Bentley, before the Star Warrior clan and Ape clan invades here on Bentley birthday."

George finish for her "When we were captured, we all know that you two survive along with Lisa, Jenny and Michelle."

Bentley remember that and tears coming down his cheeks, as now the Star Diamond has stopped the music and shattered. they look and shocked that the Star diamond is destroy but something there.

A glow yellow has gone up to Paulina boat and gone front of Chris, they looked and the glow wear off, it was a Chaos emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Chris spoke as he take it.

"It was here all this time?" Robin asks

As now something now gone wrong, the giant cog has broken off as the Tower is going to collapes all the ground are tearing apart all the towns and factory are falling apart.

The Star Castle is going down and breaking apart, as Paulina boat take off to the air.

All the windmills are destroyed and explode all over the mills, all the people are running for their life as the ground are breaking open, all the place of Star tower are breaking apart and about to collapes.

On the top of Star Tower all over the top is now teard apart and destroyed, as all the people of Evergreen Forest are safe and open their parachutes as goes Paulina boat too.

And so the Biggest Cog has fall to the ground and broken, everything on the town all gone as the top are falling down to the ground of Evergreen Forest.

On sea the Star Warrior and Ape clan Battleship see the Star tower has collapes, as the legend of the Star Tower are destroyed.

"It's was ironic. The weapon we all created. Destroyed the Star Tower." all the people and Paulina boat are heading to the sea "It coulden't be help." Nicole voice over "It was fate. With it go our dark memories of our home for 2 years" George voice over, The people came in the battleships and take over them.

"As long as we still have our skill and rebuild our home." Ralpe voice over.

"Yes." Melissa voice over.

After that escape the collapes, they were in they home, evergreen forest and gather round for the heroes that has rescue them all.

And now an alligator with a cowboy hat and rich stuff name mr Knox mayor of Evergreen forest and with a big chicken with every rich clothes of blue a fur and a hat name Lady Baden-Baden are to congratulations them.

"As Mayor of The Evergreen Forest. We want to thank you for our rescue and defeating them from conquer the world." Mr Knox spoked

"It's pleasure for helping the people mr Mayor." Chris said and the others.

"If we like for you to stay and help us for rebuilding the Evergreen forest, we like you be stay and have a new home here." Knox said

"Thanks but no thanks mr mayor, we must go now and headed back to our home." Ben said

"We understand, farewell heroes." as all the people cheers and wave good bye as they're heading to the boat but then "WAIT!" they turn and see a human girl with dark blue hair with white eyes.

"Who are you?" Darrel spoke

She pants and said with a shy voice "I-i like to-join the Iron c-clan, please."

Chris asks "But why and tell us you name."

"M-my name i-is Hinata hyuga, im f-from the clan called Hyuga, i-i run away c-cause they want to brand me in a seal called a bird cage seal." she say as she scared

Brande is shock "The the same i once heard, but why are you joining us?"

"B-because my clan alway told me i-i-i'm w-weak. They never w-want a heiress s-so they choose my sister Hanabi, she's stong then me, all of them despand me, now i-i'm a weakess girl in their clan." as now she crying "Please, let me join. Please!"

They were shock that those selfish people would do such a thing, So Chris walk to her and said "If you want to join, heh heh sure so hop in."

She look and smile, and so she went in as Chris shouted "Alright guys! we got a new member team, and got the last Chaos emeralds!"

They all cheers, Tug spoke "That's mean Lord Wily master plan is no more!" Trixie noddod "And the world will no longer have a trouble with Dr Wily plans anymore."

Brande check the map and said "Hey Chris, we can go over where ever we go, and we can go a japan, for training, rest and eats, by now we can live there."

"Good idea Sis. You heard her guys let set sail. And on ware to Japan!" as he throw his fist forward.

"YEAH!" they all cheers.

Paulina spin the wheel and head off to Japan for living.

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>"!" a lord major scream coming from Lord Wily's castle and know that something went wrong.<p>

Inside in the Thorne room, Lord Wily is a major anger that his master plan is dead "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, THEY HAVE THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS! NOW MY MASTER PLAN IS RUIN, RUIN!"

"Lord Wily calm down, We're get it from them." Hun said as he's back here when he was defeated.

"That's right. Lord Wily. We can get them." Stockman said

Lord Wily snapped "SILENCE!" they stopped.

"My Master plan has died, King Gorilla is destroyed, And now Commander Craft has betrayed us." Lord wily said in low voice

After that a door open and the Dragon King came "Lord Wily. I got a word from my spys." they all look at him as he continued "They say that the Iron ninjas are heading to Japan."

Lord Wily know their location and smirked "Heh heh heh, Will Dragon king. Now that i know where they are, you know what to do."

Dragon king bow and left.

"As long the Iron ninjas are heading there, We will wait for Dragon king and his eltie warriors to destroy them and finally. the 7 Chaos emeralds will be in my hand." ha laughed in madness

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'And now the last emerald is now found. Now that the they defeated the Star warrior and Ape clan, but then the Dragon King and his eltie warrior are heading to Japan for 10 weeks. can they survive against the Etlie Dragon clan? we will find out on the Next episode of 'The Iron Clan's Adventure'<p>

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo wee we got the last emerald and heading to Japan, but now this battle not over yet, we're about to face in great enemie. and some idiots that wanted to kill. so until then folks (R&amp;R)<strong>


	11. Ep 11 Seven Star Sword

**Welcome to chapter 11, and for that the adventure and battle on Japan will come, And someone from moviegal99 as name storm will join us. enjoy folks.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'On 2 weeks ago, Christopher and his team has finally got the last emeralds. and by then a girl name Hinata Hyuga came to them and join the Iron ninja, as now they trained and trained with Hinata for 2 weeks. as now there was a hidden villages called Leaf. as there was a leaged in their village, a leaged that no one can not touch, it is a crused sword, no one will touch it cause it is seal away for a 1.000 of years, but in the hidden leaf village, something has happen there 5 years ago.'<p>

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf Village 5 years ago<p>

* * *

><p>On the village of leaf, all the house's are torch on fire all the people been attacked by a village called sound, all the people running away as one sound ninja cut him down.<p>

"Kill every people here! Don't let anybody live! for Orochimaru" as they shouted and charged.

A woman with blond hair looked back at her. She was wearing a green coat which had the word 'gamble' printed on its back. On her forehead she had a blue diamond shaped mark "Hurry! get all the people out of here now! HURRY!" she run with them.

As a sound cut one on his way and run but then 'Slash' a sound ninja drop dead, it was the leaf ninjas and rookies 9 attacked to defend the village.

One has with a blue mask and a handband over his eye cut them down with his kunai, one sound ninja coming at him but been slash behind, one who did that has a colonel clothes and a hat, with a mustache, he has his katana that cut him.

He turn and see her been attacked and she weak "Tsunade!" he run in front of her and slash him down.

One big sound ninja has a club and about to slam him as he block it and broke in two, he took out a dagger to defend, but push back.

A women name Tsunade take him and run, the leaf ninjas continued defand their villages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Tsunade carry him to the forbiddin palace, the sound leader name Orochimaru smirk that the village will die.<p>

Tsunade stand behind him as he block them with a dagger but Orochimaru has slash him across his chest with his _Sword_ of Kusanagi.

He groen in pain as he drop on a stone chest with a crack open "Calloway!" she block him to defend his love.

Sound ninja smack him away and dropped. Orochimaru smirked as he walk to her with kusanagi.

A man name Calloway blood dripping on the top and almost on the open crack. he look and can't do anything to help so he dropped. inside a stone a green glowed.

"Calloway!" a snake freak raise his kusanagi and ready to finish her "It's no use Tsunade. Your village is now dead, and you too." he laughed as he has victory.

As now his blood is now in the crack, Orochimaru continued laugh, but now something stop him, a stone has opened by it self and Calloway half body drop inside.

They looked and Tsunade eyes wide in fear, Calloway eyes open as his hand felt on that sword, he move it to the handle and grab it.

He then stand up making three of them jumped, Calloway lift it up, it a double edged sword, with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade itself is emerald green. Tsunade gasps in horror that he has taken the blade from the stone chest.

One sound ninja charge at him, but Calloway cut him in half, and another one the same, Orochimaru shiver in fear as Calloway pants as power coming to him, as he raise his blade and now cut his head down as the sound-kage is dead.

Tsunade saw his chest healed with a green glow mark and gone, on the look on Calloway face is a madness smile as the katana has seven glowing points spread evenly across it these design glow green.

He then look at Tsunade eyes and she wide in fear, Calloway has release that crused sword. he laughed in madness.

* * *

><p>Ep 11 New Home to Japan! Enter the Hidden Leaf Villages and the Legedary Curse of the Sacred Sword!<p>

* * *

><p>5 years later, they made it to Japan for 2 weeks ago and having a good time and living here as their home. they're in a restaurant eating and Paulina told them about the leagedary treasure somewhere in Japan.<p>

"The Seven-Star Sword?" Robin asks.

"What's that Paulina?" Toby asked her.

"It's legedary sword i heard from my home, it's said that it's to be the most beautiful in all the world." Paulina explain.

She continued "And that treasure rumored to be here in Japan somewhere."

While Toby finished his chicken leg, Christopher grab the last one and ate it. "So what Paulina, It's just an ordinary treasure." said Chris

Toby was mad that Chris get the last one, "Yeah, nothing is that real, it's just a myth." said Trixie

"I agree with them Paulina." said Dani as she eating her food

This made Paulina ticked "This isn't just an ordinary treasure!"

Ben yawn as he's tired "Yeah right."

Jamal spoke after finish his food "Come on Paulina just never mind about that, we're have to eat and bring those chinese foods and bring them to Homer and Tug back at the boat before we find a house as our home."

"But it's a greatest treasure in the world!" Paulina shouted

"It's here somewhere in Japan and waiting for us to find it." she continued

"It's nothing but a rumor Paulina." said Timmy

"That's right, a rumor is a rumor, a complete myth." Said Brande

As now no one no believe that rumor in japan, but for Hinata she know the story about the Seven-star sword. "That legend of the Seven-star sword. i remember reading something about it."

They all look at her all confused, she explained "For many years, their was a hidden villages called Leaf, the people are feared the coming of Red Moon. An ominous event that occurs once every 1.000 years, bringing suffering and catastrophe."

"Red Moon?" Winnie asks

She continued "Consequently, the Gods of the Seven Stars of Kami, bestowed the King of Kami with a means to protect the people. In the form of three spherical gems to use as a shield. And an unbreakable sword, The Seven-Star Sword, to use as a weapon."

Paulina smiled as they're going to be richs "A beautiful and unbreakable Sword bestowed by the Gods. And three gems too?" her eyes turn to Doller sign "We're going to be richs!"

"But, subsequently, the Seven-Star Sword would meet an ironic Fate." she spoke with her eyes closed.

They look at her as Paulina asks "What?"

She explained again "Part of the legend is a passage which contains a prediction: 'When the Red Moon shines, The sword will be imbued with a great power, If the Seven Stars should fall to it, The world will be forever ruled by Darkness.'" she finished as the others are shocked

Paulina lost words "F-Forever ruled by Darkness?"

* * *

><p>At Paulina's Boat, Homer were working fixing the floors by the storms they had last nights. inside the boat he's sawing th planks "Saw... Saw... " as he put it at the floor to fix it together "Fix together... " as he had nails in his lip and hammer it down "Hammer... Hammer... "<p>

Outside of boat, Tug is sleeping on the floor near the stairs where Homer gone down, while he's sleeping Homer called "Hey Tug! Bring down those Planks by you foot!"

At the way way forest something shines there as it flying straight to Tug head, Tug diden't know as he's sleeping, but quickly he move his head and hit the wall, Tug know as he has a sense of something throw at him, he open his eyes and see what's throw something. It was a dagger, his eyes wide as he know that dagger, he look at the handle and see his name's on it.

He look at the forest that throw from, He's not sure who throw it, he look at the dagger as Homer called again "Hey at least answer me!" he got up saying "You're been sleeping this afternoon, you could at least." before then he know's that Tug is gone, "Help." he look around and no sign of him here. "Me out." he got out and called "Hey! Tug! Tug!" as then a dagger that was there is gone too.

* * *

><p>In a forest road, Tug walked up to see who threw the dagger, when he made it, he saw three male and one female.<p>

One man has all armor but his face and head and has black hair and his skin is blue, he has a sword with bandages wrap around on his back he's half fish and human, with a cadet shirt with words on his back said 'Elite swordman' his name is Kisame.

One is a big fat black cat with black eye and yellow cadet coat and pants and has two iron club, his name was Pete.

Last male is a 16 year old boy has a hat as he has gray hair, and coat with white shirt in it, and sweater pants, and has a sword in his wrist, his name is Riku.

And one female is 12 year old, she has short caramal blonde hair which is way and down to her shoulders. her skin is slightly tanned and she have brown eyes. she's has slim on her curvy body and has two katana on her back, she's Storm.

Kisame first spoke "Tug Rover, I presume."

Pate laughed "We're been expecting you."

Riku said with a smile "Thank you for coming."

And Storm smile too and said "This way, please."

As now tug walked with them, and see what they want.

* * *

><p>On the streets, there was an attacked here in Japan, Chris's teams are battleing a group of robots of Wily, all of them were sent here to collect the emeralds from them.<p>

"Get them! We must collect those Emeralds from them, For Lord Wily!" said Robot soldier.

They shoot's laser at them and dodge, Darrel shouted "**ONI GIRI!**" he slash them all up.

Toby learned the move and has wind element, he shout "**Wind Slash!**" he swing and sent out the wind of blades and cutting them to piece's.

Jamal kicks them down and kick one hard senting it to the others, he them kicks five of them eachs "**Head!**" he kick one in the head "**Back!**" he kick two on a back "**Chest!**" he kick three on chest "**Leg!**" he kick four on a leg and "**Face!**" he kick the last in the face.

As now Chris and the other were back on the boat and know Tug isn't there so he spoke to Homer "Why isn't Tug here? weren't you were guarding the boat with him?" he duck and cut it and other.

Homer said "I Don't know myself he's just left when i repired the boat." as he swing and slam them.

Robin and Brande knock them both and both swing kick, Robin slam her fist at them and broke them and kick one beside, Brande swing her manriki at the robots and knock them to the others.

"That Wily never give up on getting the Emeralds!" Trixie spoke as she cut them with her Ninja sword staff and knock them down. "They just keep coming and coming, we better do something." she look at the tunnel that exit the japan.

"A tunnel." she spoke as Six robot came at her but then "**Fire Whip!**" Christopher swing his fire leg and knock them out.

Dani blast her Star blade at them cutted them "Maybe Tug went out for a walk."

"In a middle of his guard shift? Tug wouldn't do that." Sibella while destroying those robots.

"he must had some a reason." Paulina said as she hit one with her training Bokken.

"A reason?" Toby asks.

"Guys!" they turn to Trixie as she shouted "There's a tunnel over there, we can get away from those robots and find somewhere until there gone."

"Ok guys, you heard her, let's go!" As Chris and the other run to the tunnel as the robots soldiers aftering them,

* * *

><p>They all in the tunnel and when they run all the way here, they drop down on the slide, all of them screamed as they slide down and don't know what will happen to them.<p>

"WHOA!"

"W-WHAT ARE WE HEADING THIS TIME!" Brande shouted

"DON'T KNOW BUT JUST HANG ON!" Hinata shouted

After 5 hour of slideing they all been slide out the hole and made it to the grounds they got up and see all the forest here.

"Holy Smoke! What's is this place?" John asks

"Where are we?" Bed asks too

Hinata know where they are "I know where we are guys." They look at her as she continued "We just enter the tunnel that lead to the way back of the japan, we just gone all the way here in 5 hour to the Elemental Nations."

They all look at her all shocked as she told them "And it seem we're at my home now, my home Hidden leaf villages is here somewhere, in my home we have is the last Uchiha there."

It hit Christopher, he frowned and know about the Uchiha Clan, they have one once and betroyed to get powers as Chris has made his first kill.

"Did you say Uchiha?" he asks with a low tone

She answer "Yes we do, he's the only one left in our villages."

He nodded as Brande asks "Where is your villages Hinata?"

She point at the east "It's in the east, i'l take you there to see and visit."

So then she lead them to Hidden of Leaf Villages, but how are they going to find Tug?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see the gatte of Calloway dojo, two Soldier guarding the gate, and two more on two tower to watchs, as now Kisame, Pete, Riku, Storm leading Tug to the Calloway Dojo, the Calloway dojo was a big dojo, And now They when inside as Riku speak "We escorted him as your order, master!" and what Tug see is all the Calloway Warrior standing faceing forward, what's Tug saw someone he know's, a person stand there with a symbol that said's 'Justice' a person with a long katana turn his head a little.<p>

The warrior turn and face forward each others, Tug unsheath his Bokken little as they unsheath their katana and hold it as a welcome, Tug walked forward and four of them follow him, a person turn around, it was Calloway see his old cadet again, Tug stopped 2 feet from him, as Calloway step forward, Kisame, Pete, Riku and Storm kneel and bow to him.

Tug stand faceing him, and salute his colonel, "Colonel Calloway." he stopped salute and said "I give you." he held his dagger at him "This life."

Calloway look at the dagger and held out his hand to take, Tug gave it to him, And he held out as Storm take it from him, "This dagger master has this as a child, but now an his years he gave it to you, you been his cadet for years before Tug-san." she smile at the dagger.

Calloway smirk that it's a good old days, Tug smirked "Heh, this is an unexpectedly, you made this place into your own Dojo Colonel and have a elite warrior here."

He chuckle "Yes, and that my old cadet that ha join the Iron clan and become a swordman."

Tug still smirked "Look like you been training to wielding your sword for justice since i heard your story when i was a kid. I vow myself to fight you and proof it that im better then other swordman."

Calloway said to him that suprise him "Give up being a iron ninja."

"Don't make it sound so easy. i got things to do, i can't." before he say something Calloway groan in pain holding his chest and drop on his knee as Storm run to his side "Master!"

"Don't touch me!"

She gasps and said "Y-yes sir."

Tug blink in confuse "Colonel?" he walk to him and asks "What's wrong?"

He look up to him "T-Tug. I have a favor to asks." as he raise his hand and put it on his shoulder "Will you... lend me your strength? Tug!"

"I'll hear you out colonel." said Tug

* * *

><p>On the forest near leaf villages Chris and others calling out for Tug, but no luck here, after 2 hour's, Toby saw a huge pond.<p>

"Hey guys! there's a hude pond over there!" he pointed, they look at the pond it was blue and beautiful,

At the pond there was a women in white bikini, has her head up, this women was Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, she stares at the skys, she then look at the palace as she swimming down.

Tsunade swim to the stone stairs as she got out the pond with three orbs in her arms, she walk to the stone table and place them down, and Focus her chakra on the orbs, as the orbs glows, Tsunade stares at the wall of women who was a priest like her and her grandmother, she continued focus the orbs.

As now she was watched, Chris and others walk to see the pond and see someone over there, Homer of course his eyes turn to hearts and yelled "WOOOOW! LOOK AT THAT!" as Dani hits his head "Can't you knock that off?"

Hinata saw someone there and know who she is "Tsunade-sama!" they look at her and Paulina ask "Who?"

"That women over there was Tsunade Senji the Fifth Hokage in my villages." she explained

Tsunade hears noise that yelled and look and see who yelled, "Ninjas? oh no, not the sounds again." she stand up and run behind the tree and got dress.

"Hey, Does she know about our friend missing?" Trixie asks

"Only if someone is an missing nin and have them return or killed." she answerd

Chris looked and spoke "Come on guys, let go and she can tell us to find our friend." so that they run around the pond to the forest and see Tsunade fully dress and takes the orbs and run back to the villages.

Chris and others saw that and run after her, before that Chris stopped and told them this "Hold it Guys, we can't go without Tug." Chris were right so then he continued "You guys have to go after without me, me Toby and Homer will look for Tug around, now go!"

So then Chris, Toby and Homer left as Brande lead the others to go after Tsunade, after a full chase after her, they lost her "Where's she go? Robin asks.

"Not sure but." before Brande say, Jamal saw Tsunade running to the Leaf gate "Over there! she's heading to that gate!" they look and see her running to it.

"Guys we better find away to go in without trouble." so Brande have an idea.

* * *

><p>In the Leaf villages all the people have a great day after 5 years of sounds invasions, and by the altar of ancestors as all womens of priest preys and by the front is an old elder women has long red hair with hair pin, she small with a big back, she holding her staff, her name is Mito Uzumaki.<p>

All the priset give food as a gift as they all prey "Oh Gods who reside in the Seven Star of Kami, please answer our preyer," they kneel in both knee and bow "With your great love, "Please protect us from disaster." as now Tsunade made it in her villages and came running to the ancestors "Oh Gods who reside in the Seven Star of Kami."

As now she yelled "Everyone!" they look and see the Fifth Hokage running "There here, the sounds are coming back!"

They were shocked that the sounds are coming back here.

"They've come back?"

"But their leader is dead!"

"The sounds are back?"

a man name Kakashi shouted "Damn, they came back for revenge, all the people at their home and all Anbu to you weapons!" as they run and getting their weapons. as Kakashi called "Hokage-sama go and help Mito-sama."

"Right!" so she run helping her grandmother, all the womens priest were feared that the sounds are coming back.

"All of you, do not fear, we will take the children and hide." said Mito they nodded and run.

All the Anbu are here and gather their weapons, swords, spears, shield, as they have gotten their weapon and leave to prepard for battle.

"Hurry, hide youselve everyone!" Anbu shouted

Kakashi gets his team 7 and the other teams to get ready for defend "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! get ready for defend our villages!" three of them nodded and run to the gate.

"So they really come back for revenge, their leader Orochimaru has died, they're never destroy our villages, Never!" as he run and tell Hokage that their ready.

Tsunade made it and told Mito "Grandmother, you must go and hide!" but Mito refuse "No, i must protect this place."

"But." before she protect someone spoke "Hello there." they turn and see Brande with Robin, Trixie, Jamal, Dani, Tyler, John, Ben, Winnie, Sibella, Timmy, Paulina and Hinate standing there.

Tsunade saw Hinate and were shocked that she with the sound she think "The sounds!" two Anbu stand guard "Go escape quickly!"

Jamal spoke "Some welcome we get, boy what a day." as Kakashi stand guard with Anbu's and said "You Sounds has no right to be here! Leave our villages at once!"

They were confused as John said "Hey, what was that jewel's you got miss?" as Tsunade hide them.

"Uninvited guests aren't welcome, huh?" Paulina smirked "But, with all these armed warrior around, As i know you're villages has something to hide."

Robin the fox agreed "That's right. there seems to be quite a bit worth investigating here."

Mito were confuse what the fox said "Hm?" as Tsunade snapped "We don't know what your talking about, leave now Sound ninjas!"

John shouted "Whoa Whoa whoa whoa! hold on here, you think were sound's ninjas? [sigh] just great."

Dani giggle in her ghost form "Guess the people do not seem happy to see us here." the two kids saw her form and think she a demon.

"Ah! she transform! she's a demon!" Dani has four ticked mark on her mad as she mad and yelled "IM NOT A DEMON! IM IN MY GHOST FORM!" she scare them away.

Four of them were suprise as Mito smile saying "How cute." that made Dani blush and shy "Hehe will um." she lost words.

Jamal walk to Kakashi saying "Yo. Why don't we do this peacefully? were looking for our friend, and we don't mind troubling you to tell where our friend is and were leave here."

Kakashi then saw Robin the fox seeing the wall with picture "This relief." she was 'bout to touch as Kakashi snapped and call her this "You Demon fox! keep you hands off of it!"

That made Jamal mad for saying and insulte her like that "What was that? Never say that word pal, or im going to make you eats those words." he spoke with low tone.

Two Anbu gone side to side as Kakashi put his sword by his neck "So your just plotting something? You filtly Sounds!" before that Anbu called "Come quick!" they all turn and see him coming "There here! Calloway Dojo warrior are here!"

"Damn it!"

As they all run to the gate and defend their village. the Iron ninjas were confused, as Jamal know that Name and wondering why Colonel is here.

* * *

><p>The Calloway warrior charge and defeated four Anbu, Kisame order them "Cut down anyone who gets in our way! Show them our power!"<p>

Pete knock one with his Iron clubs and slam two out, he jumped and body slam one down and knock out. Storm cut everyone in quick speed and slash anyone that gets in her way.

Kakashi order "We must not yeild! Do not let them pass!" As so Kisame standing there, "We will crush you." so he grab his blade and shout "You criminals have armed yourselve against Colonel Calloway!"

As now the Anbu and Kakashi charge at them and began battle, Kakashi attack Kisame as he block it with his armor arm and block his sword with shield.

The Iron ninjas were confuse as Dani spoke "Criminals?" she turn to Robin and asks "Are the people here are bad guys Robin?"

Tsunade explained "No! we're" before she explained Pete gone up high and then he gone to the ancestors and '**BAM**' he smash it with his iron clubs.

They look at the ancestors as Pete has destroy it, Brande shouted "What?" Mito frowned as she walked "The altar of our ancestors!"

Pete look at Tsunade with cloth full of orbs as he laughed "What's that you're holding?" she look at the cloth and step back with Mito.

Pete continued laughing and called out "Tug. Come!" they look at him shocked, Sibella said in shock "Tug?" they look and see him coming with a serious look, two Anbu charge at him as Tug grab his sheath Bokken and hit one and two on the gut and head, as they been knock down.

More of Anbu's charge at him as Tug unsheath and "**Earth Giri!**" he swing down the ground and knock them away from him.

"He's too stroung!"

He walk to Tsunade, Dani was shocked "T-Tug?"

"What the hell are you doing man?" Tyler asks.

"Why are you helping them? Tug" Sibella asks.

Pete laughed as Tug asks "Are those the orbs?" they looked confuse as Robin said "The orbs?"

"Tsunade!" as she nodden and run away from him, and Tug give a chase. Three past them and shouted "We'll take care of him!" but Tug slash them all dead.

"TUG!" Winnie shouted not know what's wrong with her brother.

Storm past him and bout to cut them, But Darrel came forward "**Oni Giri**!" he quick speed slash as she been cut and defeated.

Robin and Trixie has check her and she still alive, "Don't worry she's fine just a cut in her chest." Trixie spoked

"Damn it, i don't know what's got in to him, i better stop him!" as Jamal running after him.

Tsunade and Mito still running as Tug jumped over, she and Mito are trapped, Tug made to her and walking to them but someone block them, it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" Mito shout his great-grandson, Naruto turn his head to his great-grandmother smiled and turn back saying "If you touch them you a dead man!" his teammates were mad that he's taking the move as Sakura shouted "Naruto you idiot! you could have let Sasuke-kun to save them!" Sasuke smirked "Stay out of it Dead last, this is no fight for you."

Tug bout to go to them but "Hold it!" Jamal gone front of him "Damnit Tug, you know what you were thinking clearly Tug!"

"Yeah, i found her." he answerd

"Fine Tug, have it your way, this leave me no choice but to beat you!" as Jamal kick him but dodge, he dodge every kicks Jamal throw, he kick side way as Tug jumped, Jamal can not believe he's fight an old friend, Tug landed and fight back cut and slash but missed Jamal jump over and both continued fighting each others.

Dani and Hinata saw them, Dani spoke "Tug and Jamal are fighting!"

Sibella tried to stopped them "Stop it! Tug, Jamal, both of you!"

Tug charge as his Bokken on his side to finish it, but Jamal kick his arm to hold him, they gasps.

Tug speak "You've left yourselve in a vulnerable stance." jamal groan that Tug is strong "Damnit Tug, do you have any idea what's you've doing?"

"Jamal, before i end this, i'll give you some advice, When you fight a swordman, never lose your focus for even a split second!" Jamal been push a little as track come from his foot. "As soon as you show an opening, You just sealed your fate Jamal!"

"Tug, you!" before he say something '**SLASH**' he slash him away with his strangths as Jamal fall to the ground in defeat, as he hold his shoulder that he been cut.

They run to him "Jamal!" they when to his side and see if he's ok, Dani spoke to him "Jamal are you ok?"

Sibella and Winnie look at Tug "Why are you doing this big brother?" Sibella turn "This is horrible! what did Jamal did to you?"

Kakashi made it here "Hokage-sama! Mito-sama!" he slide down to help her, as Tug walking to her, Mito spoke as she protect her "Tsunade you must escape!" Tug point hhis bokken at her.

Before Kakashi is to save her Pete block his path and Kisame too, Pete slam his iron club at Kakashi shield and smash him away to the rocks.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke didn't care about that weakling, Tug raise his bokken and slash across her.

"TUG!" they gasps in horror.

"Hokage-sama!" as team 7 but sasuke gasps.

But it was not her, it's the cloth and the orbs got out and when to front of him, he pick them up, two gasps of horror, Pete smirked and Kisame smile that the mission complete.

Tug look at them and put them in his pockets "i'l be taking those." as he walk away, Tsunade shout "Give those back! they are extremely precious to us!"

"There to me too." Tug spoked and Kisame called the warrior "Enough! Sheath your swords! this villages is under the jurisdiction of Calloway Dojo!" as he sheath his blade, and all the warriors has sheath their swords and run back to the Dojo "Holding unauthorized rituals and assemblies is prohibited! You have all been made aware of this!"

Pete finish for him "This means. that your intentions will be regarded as treason against Calloway Dojo! Should you presist in your actions, you will leave us no choice but to kill you!" he laughed in cruel.

"We're done here Tug." as he and Pete left alone with Tug. Dani shouted "What's wrong with you Tug?"

Winnie shouted with tears coming down "Why are you doing this big Brother?"

Dani turn to Sibella "Why he's doing this Sibella?" Sibella answer "I don' know Dani, i just don't know."

Tsunade check Kakashi if he's ok "You're be ok Kakashi." Kakashi groan in pain "Im sorry Hokage-sama, we're not strong enough against them."

"Stay strong sensei." said Sakura

Mito frowned "But, those were our only hope to seal the Seven-Star Sword's revival." Tsunade gasps.

Paulina heard what she said "The Seven-Star Sword?"

"Its revival?" Hinata said, Tsunade look down in sadness.

* * *

><p>Calloway Dojo<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the dojo Chris, Toby and Homer were looking for Tug, so Chris shouted "Hey Tug!" they when inside to see he's inside, "We have to look for him." Toby spoke.<p>

As Homer pants as he's been running, as they saw something inside as they swing, and Homer shrieks like a girl. all the Calloway warrior training here as they swing everywhere all together.

They were confuse about this place "Boy this place has all those guys here." Said Toby

"Yeah, maybe we better leave before... " before Homer finish he saw something on the wall as Homer Yelled "HUH!-?" it's a news paper of Chris, Ben, Darrel, Brande, John, Tug, Winnie, Sibella and the ninja turtles as it said 'The heroes has save the downtown toons destroying the Hedgehog cyborg' as Homer run to it and grab it saying "You got to be kidding me! You save the DownTown toons and did not tell me! Ahhh! this is not one of my days!" but now he see another news paper that say 'The Iron ninjas defeat the purple dragons and the Heir of iron clan has beat the knight robot from detroying Dimmesdale.' he screamed that he can not believe this and grab it to read "NOW THIS TOO! AAAHHH LET GO AND FIND TUG NOW!"

He turn and in a annoying face that Toby walk to them and ask them "Hey have you seen Tug?" he move the sword "We're looking for him." he duck and move "Watch it!" he move away and had enough "WILL YOU STOP!"

"Will you knock that off Toby!" Homer spoke as Riku walked beside him and said "Christopher Storm." as Homer look at Riku, he jumped and scream "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Chris and Toby walk to him and answer him "Yeah, that's me."

"Have you seen Tug Rover? Toby asks

"Oh, Tug Rover? he should be back any minute, i believe." he answerd.

"I see, We're just hang around til he's get back." Chris smiled. turn to them and say "This is a lucky days guys. we wait here for Tug."

Homer were confuse about Tug being here "Why were Tug is here in this Dojo?"

"Who cares? we're here for Tug and getting back with the others." Toby spoke and to Riku "Right?" he nodded. Riku walk to them as he held up his hand and the warriors stopped and bow, and so they move.

When they move away, Colonel Calloway stand there and see them here "So, your the Heir of Iron clan are you?"

Chris answer him "Yeah i am. but im not sure who you are sir." Riku told him "Ah, he's Colonel Calloway. The master of the Calloway Dojo." that made Toby and Homer shocked "So he's Calloway huh?" until Chris saw the long katana and ask "Whoa, what long katana you got there, i'm not sure how you got that, but that's one cool sword."

Riku laugh "Your a wise one to know about swords." He turn to him "That was what i need to know about them and what useful."

Riku asks Calloway "Master, may i test him? i wish to know if he is truly the man who defeated King Gorilla of the Ape Clan, as the rumor say."

Calloway nodded "Very will." Chris, Toby and Homer were confuse as Riku grab his sword as his eyes gone red, they look at him as Riku quickly unsheath his sword to slash him as Chris move back and fall down, he quickly got up shouted in anger "Hey you jerk! if you want to fight, you could have say so!" Riku smile as his sword stopped at Homer face.

He sweating up as the blade is closer to his nose, "Will." Riku smile and move away his sword "There nothing like all the people who dodge my Unsheathing technique. it's been a while since i've felt this excited." by now Homer fainted and Toby checking if he's ok.

"This fun and game stop now." they look at Calloway "Huh?" Calloway continued "Tug Rover is no longer one of your member of the iron clan. he's been a cadet for years, but now no one will join a weakling clan like's of you." this made Chris, Toby and Homer mad of that insulte. as Chris asks "What do you mean about that Calloway? i just met Tug back to Toontown when i been teleported, we been friends and pals of fighting and gone to the adventure."

Toby and Homer look at Chris all awes that Chris been teleport in Toontown, as Toby speak in Awe "Chris."

"Riku, step aside." Riku bow and move, they look at each others carefully, Chris first spoked "So you wanne fight? Fine! here i come!" as he "**Fire Pistol!**" he throw his flame fist as Calloway move his head as Chris continued throwing his fire fists and "**Fire Whip!**" he throw his long fire leg as Calloway jump and hit the warriors instead "Oops!"

Riku were awes as Toby cheers at him "Good one Chris!" Chritopher said "Uh sorry about that." as the warrior got up to attack but Calloway held his hand as they stop and step back.

"Let us begin."

Chris shouted "Bring it!"

Calloway grab grab his katana and put out fast, and put it the blade front of him and it started to glows and the seven white spots appared.

Chritopher were suprised as he asks "What the heck os that?" as now he felt the large energy coming from that sword "Wait a min, that katana, That's the Seven-Star Sword? i felt that large energy from that, how the heck did you get that blade?" he understand about that blade and it's dangerous.

Calloway eyes glow red and spoked "Can you understand it power? Can you hear its voice?" the Seven-Star stopped glow and made a mad smile "IT WANT YOUR BLOOD!" he wave his sword around and by now, he charge at him and swing as Chris dodge, he swing three time as he hit the ground as dust gone around.

By the dust Calloway thrust his blade at him as Christopher dodge it and quickly and jumped back, Toby and Homer is awe so do Riku "Whoa." As Calloway shout "FOOL!" he's bout to smash him but Chris jump back high and Calloway follow's.

There outside and Chris landed "You basterd!" he run and jump "**Fire Stomp!**" he slam his fire foot at him but missed "**Sickle!**" he throw and "**Pistol!**" missed again.

He throw every Fire pistol at him as Calloway dodge it fast. Toby and Homer cheer for Chris.

"Come on Chris!"

"Go for it!"

"Beat him Chris!"

"Go! Do it!"

Riku said "Christopher has the element power of fire, Right? he has some interesting move."

That made Him and Toby stopped cheering "That not all pal! he's beat every strong guys here with those fire moves, no one can deafeat him he's strong that every body!"

"Well, we join the Iron clan and train and train every moves we do." said Toby.

"Hmm, then i've bet your that strong too, huh?" as they turn to him As Homer said "Yeah we sure are." they look at Riku smile as they know why so Homer run and hide but Toby look at Homer all confused.

Christopher still shoot out his fire pistol but when Calloway block it with his sword, Chris hit it and got burn by green fire, Chris pulled back and said "That Sword of your's really burn my fist up."

"And i thought that the heir of Iron clan could fight me with strangth, your just weak like others clan at Leaf villages." said Calloway.

"Wrong! I am strong and better then other clans, by that i has already evolve my element fire!" he smirked.

Riku is suprise about he evolve his element "Wow."

Homer cheer as he beside the stairs "Yo! your looking good Chris!"

Calloway spoked "So, someone like you has evolve their element, but your still weak by your moves, even all the people in your clan can never be this powerful."

"That's where your wrong Calloway!" Riku was stare at him all awe, but Calloway smirk "You're helpless."

"Huh?" Riku asks

"Very will, if you are a man wrothy of becoming the Seven-Star Sword's sacrifice, then i will let you live a little bit longer." said Calloway when he raise his blade up "If not. Then i will kill where you stand."

"You think i'm going to be killed by you? i don't think's so!" as he charge at him, Calloway eyes glow red as Christopher jump high "**Fire Spear!**" he throw shoot out both foots together and hit hard but he dodge, he bout to cut it but missed, Chris take out his sword and fight back sword to sword, he dodge and clash each others, Calloway slashing him two time as Christopher jump high again "**Fire...** "

But Calloway jump after as he's thrust him as Chris dodge it both, "Bastard!" he jump with his sword as Calloway drop down they both thrust it as green electric sparked, and both of them jumped back 10 feet away.

"That blade of your's is strong then i thought." said Chris

Homer and Toby were awe that Calloway is that strong, "T-that guy's really strong!"

As now calloway put the end of his sword on the ground "What? giving up already?" but it no that he thought, hie eyes glow and lean down as the sword move side little longer and the he shout "**YOUKAZEN!**" he slash it as the green flame gone straight to Chris and it's direct hits, and smash throught the wall and off the cliff.

Homer, Toby and Riku were shocked that he's been defeated "CHRIS!" Homer and Toby run to him, the green fire warn off as Chris has falling down the forest all the way down.

Homer and Toby run to the broken wall as Toby shouted "CHRIS!" they saw him falling down as Homer yelled "CHRIS!" when they saw him, he's already gone, Toby started to cry "No. No this can't be!" he drop in his knees and cry his tears up.

"Aww what a shame." Riku spoke with Calloway stand here "I was hopeing he'd be better match for the master." Homer look at them all feared up "Right homer?"

Homer grab Toby to his arm and said "I am Homer J Simpson! the samurai warrior! Will i abandon a friend and leader! NEVER!" so then he jump down to the forest with Toby "Oh, he jumped off."

* * *

><p>On a way down to the forest, Homer siting on the air all tears up as Toby hitting his head all mad "YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU DIDN'T YOU HOMER!"<p>

"Is this the end of our brief and glorious life?" but the he rememeber something "Wait! i got it, i have something to save us all Toby!"

Toby hold on of him as Homer "**HOMER SKYRIDER!**" he shot out a parachute to save them, but it nothing but a small parachute "Yes! i save us all!" but started fallling again.

Homer flap his arms tried to fly, Toby shouted him "IT TOO SMALL YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'RE DONE FOR!"

"THIS CAN END LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" they fall as they screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" and so there gone in the forest.

* * *

><p>Hidden leaf villages<p>

* * *

><p>In the villages, the warriors that attacked here were complete as getting the orbs, at the hospital, Brande, Sibella, Winnie and Trixie helping the others heal all the Anbu's.<p>

Dani wrap around one in the stomach, all the priest womans helping healing them, Mito asks "How are your wounds?" they told her their fine.

Robin the fox and Paulina healing Storm as she now awake, she doesn't remember what happen, as now John and Ben wrap them in a chest and arms.

"Hey Dani, we need more medicine here." Sibella said to Dani who busy making the medicine.

"Got it Sibella, all i need is lots of medicinal herbs here!" Dani said as the kids gone to get more medicinal.

Sakura put the bandages on Kakashi back as he groan in pain "Come on Sensei, brave face now." so Kakashi calmed and a blonde girl name Ino smack his back laughing "Don't be a wimp Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura look at Dani and said "You really know how to heal people Dani."

"Im really suprise that Dani know medical skills." Sibella say as she smile.

Dani smile with a little blush "Aw it nothing, i been train and learning about medical skills and healing peoples, that what i do to help people." they smile at her.

Jamal was cooking Stamina Soup as his arm broken before Tug beaten him, he's sad and confused about Tug taking on their side.

Sibella check on Jamal and then asks "Jamal, Are you sure you should be cooking with that hurt arm?"

"Yeah, When Master Sanji teach me some moves, he teach me to cook, so now im a cook." while that he pour them in the bowls.

"But to me, i just don't understand why would Tug do this, we never learn to understand him, but now Tsunade has lost someone to him." he turn to Tsunade and said "Sorry about that, those orbs were really important to you is it?" She nodded sadness.

"Hokage-sama, i will do the rest myself." said Kakashi. she nodded as Sakura leave him.

"I can't believe that Tug! Paulina shout as she mad.

Hinata of course "But aside that, what has happened to those warriors?" that made Dani look at her shocked.

"Yeah, where have they gotten to?." as he drink up Stamina Soup.

Paulina ask Hinata "Hey Hinata, It's sound like Tsunade's grandmother knew something about the Seven-Star Sword." they saw Mito seeing of there ok.

"Yes, and the ritual that Calloway Dojo leaders mentioned may be important as well." Hianta agree.

"Yeah."

Jamal stand up with a bowl "Well, the Stamina Soup is ready!" he walk to Kakashi and said "This'll help heal your wounds."

Kakashi were suprised "Drink it." so Kakashi take it as he said "It's seem that we've misjudged you." he eyes closed as it smile "I'm sorry." Jamal smiled back.

Dani told them "Guess you guys don't know who we are, We're the Iron ninjas of Iron clan!" they look at them all shocked.

Tsunade smile and said to Mito "Grandmother, those people that come here, there from the Iron clan, there not bad guys here."

Mito heard about them and smile "I heard once, and never thought there here in our villages, but i heard that the heir of iron clan was chosen."

"The one who been chosen was my brother Christopher Storm." Brande answer her as she done healing them.

As now someone who heard them was Sasuke, "_So, there the iron clan, what a weak group, im going to make them teach me their powers, and im going to beat this Christopher Storm and see if he's weak._" so he left, but Darrel who saw him leave that he's overheard them, He does not trust him.

* * *

><p>On the forest on way down from the Dojo, Homer and Toby has live that they land on the tree branch, when they woke up, they're alive.<p>

"HA! WE'RE ALIVE! WOOOHOOO!" he laughed as Toby sigh in relief "We so alive, glad that guy up there could have kill us like he did to Chris."

Then it hit them, they forgot about Chris, they look around as Toby saw Chris's bandana on the grass "Homer look! that's Chris's Bandna!"

Homer and Toby got down "Chris!" Toby run to it and pick it up, Homer walk beside him "He must be here nearby."

Before Toby and Homer gone to search for him, They fell in the hole and slide way down as they shouted ever pain they hit.

* * *

><p>On the well by the water, Tug holding the orbs he tooked, he walked to the well and asks "In here?"<p>

"Yes."

So Tug let go of them as they falling down and never be found, Pete and Kisame smirked as Calloway spoke "I appreciate your help Cadet Tug."

"You should have taken those yoursevle without my help."

Calloway smirked "No." he look up at the moon "It was something that only you could do." but he groan in pain and he's holding his chest in pain.

Riku see him "Master!"

Tug saw him "Colonel Calloway!" he run to him and see he's ok "Weren't those orbs the cause of your pain? if i destroy the orbs... "

"Don't worry." two of them look at him all confused "I'm not in pain." he chuckles and say "I'm shaking with joy."

"You'll understand soon enough." he stand carefully and walked back to his Dojo.

Pete laughed "Now your in our group Tug Rover."

"As now the man who has the element power of earth, you sword earth technique can beaten all the enemies." Kisame said as he cross his arms "But now that weakling girl Storm is no longer with us no more."

Riku smile "That'd be cool. guess i can spear against Tug and see he's that stong!" as he put his arms behind his head, that he remember something "Oh, that's right! Your heir of the Iron Clan name Christopher Storm was defeated by the master." he let go and walked "But, i guess that doesn't concern you anymore, right?"

As Tug were a little suprise that Chris has been defeated by Calloway.

* * *

><p>Inside the tunnel, Homer and Toby walked to the tunnel, Toby asks "What is this place?"<p>

"Not sure kid, but this cave is weird." Homer look at the other tunnel "There's a another tunnels here."

Toby look there "Over there too?" he look around look around all the tunnel that leads somewhere, Homer said "There's tunnels everywhere in this place!"

So he called out "CHRISTOPHER!" he walked around as Homer called "CHRIS! if your here answer us!"

"HEY! CHRISTOPHER!" Homer shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU! CHRISTOPHER!" Toby shouted too.

Toby sits down as Homer look around as they heard yelling, they look and see Christopher running real fast, they saw a look at his face.

Toby jump up "CHRIS!"

"YOUR ALRIGHT CHRIS!" he and Toby run to him as Christopher stopped and see them here "Guys! your here!"

"Chris your bandana." Toby gave him his iron bandana, Chris spoke "Hey thanks Toby."

So Homer asks "By the way, why are you running like that Chris?"

"Will when i was looking for a way out, i found a string over there and pull it to see if i can exit, but instead, that boulder is coming right at me!" he point where he run, Toby and Homer look where Chris's pointed and see a big Boulder rolling at them.

They screamed "EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" So they run for their lifes.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL THAT STRING?" Homer shouted in anger.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Chris shout back.

"DO SOMETHING CHRISTOPHER!" Toby shouted and keep on running.

Chris stopped and "**Fire Pistol!**" throw it and smash that boulder to piece's.

They sigh in relief as Chris told them "You should have told me to smash that boulder, or we be nothing by pancake."

"Why people like you could have us killed like this, but we're glad to see your alive!" Homer shout in joy.

"What happened to you when your fall off the cliff?" Toby asks.

"When i fall all the way down, i when throught the ground as there was a hole down here, so here i am Toby. But now we better get out of here and be carefull for traps."

They nodded and Chris lead them to find the exit, they walked to the left, "This way." they walked to the right, as now Homer saw a string and done something stupid "OOOH! what this do?" Toby and Chris tried to stopped him "HOMER DON'T!" too late Homer pulled it and it's broke off "Aww it broken."

Toby and Chris sigh in relief, "That was close Chris."

"Yeah and to think it was a trap."

But now a rumble came from the ceiling, and it falling at them, they scream and Toby got in Chris's back and they run for it.

"Your nothing but an idiot Homer! you have pull that strings! now this is a trap i told you!" they run and move out of the way and made away.

* * *

><p>At night on Leaf villages, we see Kakashi sleeping as he's guarding here until those warrior comes, until that Tsunade came and place the blanket on him to keep warm.<p>

As she walking out, Hinata of course walked and checking on that wall see saw, by the wall she pass by, Dani is sleeping and Jamal too.

She walk to the picture wall and see a priestess and three princes "three princes... " she touch it and said "A priestess, the moon... " as Mito saw her "And a preyer." Mito know that telling them will bring them danger, so she left.

* * *

><p>In the forest, Tsunade run back to the temple where she got the orbs at the waters pond, she look at the moon that the day will come, she drop in her knees and cries "What can i do? Forgive me... Calloway." she now cries and can not what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the tunnel, Chris been slide down with Toby "WHAAAOOOOO!" as Homer slide down with a scream "AAAAAHHHHH!" as now they land down.<p>

"Boy what ride." Toby spoke as Homer shouted "Your telling me!"

Chris saw something on the stone "Hey guys look." they got up and look what Chris saw "There's some writing there."

What the stone has is 'Komom (Giant Gate)' as now Chris saw the exit "Hey guys look over there!" he point as Homer and Toby look "Were finally out!"

"WOOHOO!"

"We made it!"

when they got out, it not the exit they thought, all they see is a tower here "The only exit we gone to is this tower." said Toby.

"Well we're out but... Where the hell are we?" Homer shouted.

"Not sure Homer" said Chris.

"There's no point in getting out if we can't find the others, let's go back and find the real exit?" Homer spoke.

"If we find the other tower like here, i had a bad feeling that we could be stunk here for good."

"Don't worry, we can find it." as they run back and started finding the exit.

Chris jump over the wall as Toby and Homer jumped too, "Hey wait up Chris!"

And that Chris has stepped a trap as the ground gone, as Chris grab on as Homer and Toby drop as Homer scream "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Chris grab them with one hand and got up and run as Homer move his head from the rock at the ceiling, as now '**BOLNK**' he got one in a face and dropped as Chris hold him.

And so they saw a another stone with writing said's 'Tonron (Coueting wolf)' so they run out the exit and another tower here.

"Another tower." Toby says

"Hey! Everyone!" Chris called and no luck here

"Guess we're have to turn back." Homer said

As now they did, a sand wave down as Chris run up fast with Toby in his back, and Homer use his axe to puddle and puddle but drop and when back.

Chris shoot his fire arm out "If you need a hand Homer you could have say so!" he grab him by the back and he say "Yeah, I'l rememeber that!"

They dodge all the spears that shoot at them, they dodge and dodge will fast, and now they're running from those rolling stones.

And now they saw a last stone as it's said 'Hagun (Destroying Army)' as Homer spoke "I got a bad feeling about this Chris."

"Come on." Homer and Toby follow him and then they found a third tower.

He sigh "Another tower guys, look like we're never get out of here." Homer and Toby sat down all tired.

"This is a third tower here Chris." said Toby

"This is going be a long time."

Chris then hear his stomach growling "All that finding an exit make me hungry." he drop on his back.

Homer and Toby agreed "Us too." as now the sun rise up, it's morning now.

* * *

><p>Calloway Dojo<p>

* * *

><p>In the Dojo, all the warriors standing front of Colonel Calloway, as Pete, Kisame, Riku stand stared forward as Tug leaning at the wall.<p>

As Calloway said to them all "Soon, The awaited time will come!" Tug look at Calloway "And then, I will grant all of you an insurmontable power! The distinction between good and evil will not be determined by laws, or order, or even gods!" Riku look at Tug and Calloway shouted "But by power! POWER!"

"Those who possess power will become as gods and become the ruler of this world! That is the true meaning of justice!" Tug still stare at him "My swordsmen." he grab his Seven-Star Sword and unsheath and it started glowing "Bearing the Seven-Star Sword, in the name of true justice." Tug saw that blade he took out and supirsed "We will cut a path into a new world." he point it at all the warriors "with our power!" as his eyes glow red, and all the warriors eyes glow red, they raise their swords as they let out the battle cries all of them, so do Kisame, Pete but Riku.

As for Calloway he spoked to Tug "This will make my dream a reality, Tug." Tug eyes raise up "That's why i brought you here."

"Dream?" Tug asks

"Yes. My dream will be realized on the night of the Red Moon!" Tug stare at him as Riku look behind his shoulder.

As now Colonel Calloway raise his Seven-Star Sword up and battle cries out, as it glows brighter, but now the orbs glows and shaking up and gone to the water it's gone to the tunnel and gone.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf Villages<p>

* * *

><p>In the villages, Brande and the others eating foods and so do Storm eating too, Tsunade asks Jamal "Does your arm still hurt?"<p>

"Nah, my arm always heal fast." Jamal said as he wave his arm.

Storm giggle at him as Robin ask her "So you can't even remember what happen huh?" she nodded and spoke to her "All i remember was training two swords style at the forest and when i gone to the place called Dojo, i was black out." Robin nodded as she understand.

Mito and Kakashi came as she spoke "When your finish, you must leave this villages at once." they look at her all confused

Dani said "We can't go with out Chris, Homer, Toby and Tug, we can go without them." she turn to Jamal "Right?"

He nodded as Brande told them "Well, Chris told us to go so he, Homer and Toby are going to find Tug, but we found him and they didn't."

"We don't know where they are, but we can't go and leave them like this." said Tyler.

"Then, when your other team and heir of iron clan, you must immediately... " Mito spoke as Dani said "Is it because we evil ninjas?"

Kakashi shake his head saying "It's not that we think, we were trying to get you all out of danger."

Paulina said in confuse "Wait, you mean our lives are in danger?"

"Young lady." she turn to Mito and the others turn too "You and your teams came in our village after hearing rumor of the Seven-Star Sword, correct?"

"Yeah, Paulina loves treasure!" Said Dani as Paulina snapped at her "You didn't have to tell her this!" Dani stick out her tongue at her.

"As i feared." said Mito.

"The Seven-Star Sword isn't the kind of treasure you think it is." Tsunade spoke as Robin said "But, Hianta was saying like that too."

So they look at her as Hinata told them "The tragedy began on the night of the Red Moon."

Mito were little suprise as she continued "On that ominous night, The three princes of the Kami kingdom." that made Tsunade as she's sad "behind a beautiful priestess."

* * *

><p>Seven-Star Sword history<p>

* * *

><p>On the history there is a Red Moon and the priestess standing on a rock as she's preys. "And fell in love with her." Hinata voice over.<p>

Three princes preys "In order to win the favor of the priestess, The princes brought forth the Seven-Star Sword, the symbol of the royal family." they float around the priestess "and fought for it." a thunder strikes as the Seven-Star Sword appeard by the Red Moon as the princes fights for it "The cruel battle between the brothers spread throughtout the kingdom. the land and the worlds." as after the battle, all the death skelekons "were stained with the blood and suffering of the victims."

And then the Seven-Star Sword stab the ground as the darkness aura gone to the sword and glow green "And so the Seven-Star Sword, having absorbed the blood and hatred of so many." the wall of picture of the Seven-Star Sword, priestess and three princes "Began to bring about massacre and destruction."

* * *

><p>Hidden leaf villages<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata stared at the wall as she finished the story "It become a crused sword, and the kingdom of Kami was destroyed."<p>

"A cursed sword?" Jamal asks

Tsunade were awes that Hinata heard it before "Incredible Hinata. you heard that story?"

"She told us about that Sword, and we were shocked." Winnie said to her.

'But a problem is, i can't read the finish story i readed." said Hinata as she frown

"Huh?" Winnie asks

"It has long since deteriorated." she explained

Mito told her "I will tell you the rest." she turn to her as other turn too.

"Grandmother." Tsunade spoke

Jamal move away the stair as she jump up the stair eachs "The dreadful cursed sword, the Seven-Star Sword." as the Iron ninjas follow and Kakashi, Tsunade follow too.

"As blood begot blood, it continued to spread war." she made to the destroyed ancestors "until it engulfed this entire region."

she touch the wall of priestess "Our beautiful world become a world ruled by darkness." they were shocked by the same word Hinata told them "And then."

* * *

><p>Seven-Star Sword history<p>

* * *

><p>On the history, all the world has turn dark, broken grounds, all the clouds turn dark "In a final effort to save the people from war, the priestess took all of the hatred from the Seven-Star Sword into herself." she stand in front of that blade as she close her eyes as she sad, a tear dropped "and sacrificed herself."<p>

The three princes saw her as she drop down all dead, a sound of drip as tear drip on the water, they bow their heads in shame "Upon learning of the death of their beloved priestess, the princes vowed to atone for their sins."

"The gods of the Seven Stars of Kami granted them three jewel orbs." a light brighted as they look and see the three jewel orbs "which sealed the powers of the cursed Seven-Star Sword." the orbs gone around the sword as the darkness aura has been sealed and gone underground, all the people look up in the skys as it bright as the darkness is gone.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf Villages<p>

* * *

><p>On the wall, it the same one as the history saids, Mito spoked "But, once every 1.000 of years, When the Red Moon shines, The cursed sword gathers enough strength to break the seal and awaken to spread its dark power again."<p>

"Dark power?" Robin asks

"Therefore, Tsunade purified the sacred orbs and was going to take them to the three towers and perform the ritual to erect a barrier around our villages, but." Mito explained

"The night of the Red Moon? Trixie asks

"Its tonight." Kakashi said as they look at him as Tyler shouted "WHAT?"

"So that why those warriors were trying to stop the ritual." Jamal spoke as he understand why

Storm look at Tsunade as she's sad, Kakashi told them "Their leader, Colonel Calloway, is in possession of the Seven-Star Sword."

"The Seven-Star Sword?" Hinata asks in suprised

"Calloway is trying to revive the power of the cursed sword, and the Sealing Ritual would have stopped him." said Kakashi

"By stealing the sacred orbs, he can prevent us from performing it." Darrel said

"But, Those who have accepted the dark powers of the cursed sword." Mito turn as Kakashi continued "cannot touch the orbs."

"That is why he used the outsider, one of your member and teammate, to steal them."

"Wait a second!" they look at Paulina as she asks "Who's this Calloway guy? You're saying that Tug did this for him?"

Winnie growl at her and snapped "That's a lie! Big Brother would never do that!"

"Calloway was a colonel, in his home, he own the building as he is headmaster of the Calloway Military School, your friend was a cadet as he been friend to him, as he found out that Calloway was a swordsmen, so then he train Tug to be a swordsmen." Tsunade explained

They look at her all suprised as Winnie said "What?"

"When Calloway came to my villages, he know that im not that young, i was 54 years old, but u use a jutus to turn young, but Calloway has something for me to turn young again, he got that from the fountain of youth." Tsunade smile as she still remember that.

She continued "He also told me about Tug Promise he made as a young boy."

They look at her confused as Paulina asks "Promise?"

Tsunade told them about he's promise.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>On the forest, Calloway slash the tree with his katana, 13 year old Tug Rover was awes that he cut them.<p>

"Wow Colonel! that's awesome!" he got up with his sword and run to him

He turn to him and smile "Not bad cutting them huh?"

"Colonel, when are you leaving soon?" he asks

"Til my last training and then im off." he answerd

Tug was going to miss his best friend as he asks him "Colonel, before you go, we must have one spear, sword to sword Colonel." as he unsheath his sword.

Calloway smirk as he's ready for a spear "Very will Cadet Tug, get ready!"

As now they charges and begin there spears, they clash their swords holding it as they jumped back, Calloway jump forward and thrust as Tug dodge.

They continued fighting, dodge clashing theirs swords as Tug jump back and charge fast, and Calloway too, as when they clash their swords, Tug blade shattered.

Tug were shocked and was defeated, Calloway smiles and said "Look like the spear end, i've won."

Tug smile as he stand up as he just take out a dagger with his name on it "Calloway, I wanted you to take this, your need it, and it's a promise that we will meet each others again, and soon I will be strong and fight you again."

Calloway smile at him as he takes it and said Hope you be strong then every Tug, and I must go now Tug, farewell, Cadet Tug Rover."

And so then Colonel Calloway has left and gone to his journey.

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>"He promise that he can become stronger and fight's him, and proof it to him that's he can cut anything that's go in his way." Tsunade finished<p>

"So that's his promise huh?" Jamal said

"I never knew Tug has train to become a swordsman, but Calloway dosen't sound like an evil man." Hinata smile

Kakashi told them "When Calloway came to our villages, he help Hokage-sama to be young again by giving her the last water of fountain of youth, so then, when he help Tsunade to be a 27 years old, Calloway hope open up slowly, as now he regain his hope."

"And i had thought that those two would wed." Tsunade close her eyes as sadness "And live in the village together."

That made them suprised as Trixie said "Wait, does that mean Calloway's your?" before she asks, Tsunade walk up the hill as she see's the forbidden palace.

"Then, 5 years ago, another village called Sound that attack our villages, then Calloway took a sword and fought alongside us." Kakashi explained

"But then, in the palace across the lake, Calloway came across the cursed Seven-Star Sword."

Tsunade remember what happened in the palace 5 years ago.

* * *

><p>Flashback Palace<p>

* * *

><p>Calloway Tried to defeaned him and Tsunade, Orochimaru slash the dagger away and slash him across his chest.<p>

The sound ninja smack her away, as Calloway look over and weak to stand "_Tsunade._" he fainted in the chest stone.

As now it open by it self by blood, Calloway open his eyes and whisper "If only i had more power." he had his hand on the Seven-Star Sword "Tsunade."

Tsunade saw that and shouted "Don't pick it up!" He move his hand to the handle "I'll save you."

"Stop, Calloway!" Calloway eyes raise up "Calloway! NO!" Calloway has grab it. as the sword glow and aura around it it's gone seven white spot.

He stand up with a groan as power are floating in him, on his face gone madness smile, "Calloway!"

One Sound nin charge at him but cut in helf, as two sound nin charge too but slash in two, and finally has slash Orochimaru on the head.

Tsunade saw that in horror "_Why?_" she look at Calloway face as he's gone madness and laughed "_Why... Calloway._" as then she fainted, but Calloway caught her.

Her eyes a little open as Calloway has laughed, she's now fainted, Calloway has gone mad and laughed in madnees.

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>In the village forest, Tsunade told them everything that happened 5 years ago.<p>

"I see." Robin the fox say.

"So in order to protect Tsunade. Calloway took the Seven-Star Sword." Jamal now understand about Calloway reason.

Kakashi held his fist and said "If i had protected Hokage-sama... " he can't help but growl in anger.

"QUIET!" Mito shouted "No one is to blame! no one!."

"Even since then." Tsunade got her head down "the power of the cursed sword." she started to tears up "has been controlling Calloway's mind!"

Mito shook her head as she continued "And now, Calloway." she shake her head "No, the Seven-Star Sword has gathered the warriors from each villages and in once again trying to create a world ruled by darkness to feeding its bloodlust."

They were shocked "WHAT! NO WAY!" John shouted.

"A dark world wher people wage war, blood is spilled, and all is brought to ruin." Mito said.

* * *

><p>In the tunnel, Toby is helping Homer getting that arrows off his back as they've been in the trap again.<p>

"Man, We've been at this since yesterday." Homer spoke as Toby finished getting those arrows off.

"How long is it gonna take for us to get out of this tunnel?" Toby asks.

Christopher trying to choose a tunnel to go, as then he pick the right tunnel, "Let's go right tunnel guys."

Then Homer snapped and shouted him "HOLD IT CHRIS!" Chris stop and see what's Homer want.

"If i let you choose a tunnel here, your gonna let us get killed, so i will choose the tunnel, were taking the left tunnel."

but big mistake as Homer screamed "AAAHHH! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU CHOOSE INSTEAD OF ME!" as they been rolled down with those rocks "YEEAAAA!"

"YAAAAAAA!" Toby shouted.

and now they land here with rocks on them, a groan in pain came under those rocks as Homer got it off and shouting "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"YOU REALLY GOT US IN THE PAIN THIS TIME HOMER!" Chris shout in anger.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENED TO US?" Toby shout in whining.

Homer face turn red as he's mad "THIS IS ALL TUG ROVER FAULT! Tug have to go and leave us just like that!"

But then they heard a sound here, "Hey, was that." Homer asks as Toby finish "Water?" they got out as Chris and Toby run to see.

They climbe up and see the water, "Wow it is water." Toby grab whole with his hands and drink it.

Christopher saw something deep in the water, it's the jewel orbs "Hey, what are those?" Toby looked as Chris pick them up.

"Hey Homer! look what we.. " before he say it he slip and hit the butten as Homer climbe up asking "Did you find water?"

By asking that question, whole waters burst up and flush them away, and not sure where there going.

* * *

><p>In the forest Tsunade, Kakashi and Mito and also team 7, 8, 9, guy team and their sensei's were showing them around here, Tsunade asks "Grandmother, isn't there any other way to stop the Seven-Star Sword from reviving?"<p>

Mito answerd "Without the jewel orbs that were to be placed in the three towers, we can't perform the ritual."

Winnie made a sad look "It's all because of my big brother."

"So, all you can do just sit and watch?" Brande said

"There's only one other way." said Tsunade

"Tsunade!" Mito shout

"What is it?" Trixie asks

"The priestess in the legend is my distant ancestor." Tsunade explain as she had her head down "If i sacrifice my own life... "

They look at her all shock, "Hokage-sama!"

"Your going to sacrifice yourselve?" Dani asks all shocked

"What are you saying?" Jamal say as they look at him "That's just a legend, Isn't it?"

"We don't believe that story about sacrifice." Robin spoked

"But, the Seven-Star Sword really does exist!" Mito shouted them

"Maybe so, but you have no idea if that story were true..." Ben shouted in anger as they look at him as he continued "...and you're willing to let your granddaughter die!"

Then Mito snapped "YOU THINK I'M WILLING TO DO THIS!"

"I'm sorry, i said to much." Ben said

"Never mind. " Mito turn to Tsunade "I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness."

"This is our destiny."

They look at her as Hinata asks "Destiny?"

She Continued "Our family has been charged with being priestesses for generations, But to my knowledge, there has never been anyone gifted with the abilities as Tsunade."

"Abilities?" Dani asks

"With the power of prayer." Mito said

"Prayer?" Robin asks

"Although we cannot use the power of the orbs, by relying on Tsunade's power, we will perform a ritual that will stop the revival the Seven-Star Sword. that is our destiny." Mito finished.

Mito hold Tsunade hand saying "Forgive me." Tsunade grab her hand and whisper "I understand."

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi shouted

As now Sakura and Ino were sad, so does the others all but Sasuke he doesn't care about her.

"Isn't there anyway we can do?" Dani asks

"Yeah, Dani is right." Winnie turn to them saying "Isn't there really other way?"

Nobody answerd as a rumble on the ground as Tyler asks "What's that sound?"

Neji look around as TenTen looked and said "Can it be?"

"Is this the precursor to the Seven-Star Sword's revival?" Hinata knows something

"What?" Sakura shouted

"It's too early for the moon to be out!" Shikamaru shouted

But there wrong, on the ground it burst out the water out way up, they look at the water all shocked, and there someones in there, it Chris, Homer and Toby busrt up high.

"YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Homer shouted him.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Chris shout back at him.

"Chris!" Brande saw them.

"Homer!" Tyler shout.

"Toby!" Dani shouted too.

The Iron ninjas smile as Storm were confused, Team ad Guy team were suprise.

"What's going on?" Mito shout

As now they fall down all out of the tunnel, they run to them and see if their ok, Chris sigh in relief "Finally out of here!"

"What are you three guys are doing?" Ben asks them.

Chris turn and saw them coming "Hey Guys! glad to see you guys here."

Robin run to him and hug saying "We were worried about you, Chris!"

Chris hug back "Don't worry about me Robin, im okay."

Homer got up and Toby too "HOO! we're finally out of that tunnel! and found the others!"

Dani and Winnie giggle at them "you guys are so silly."

"That's not funny!" Homer shout those two.

Chris look around, this the same place as Tsunade been "So where the heck are we anyway?" Chris asks

Darrel answerd "We're in the Hidden leaf villages, this is the palace near the village."

"Then, your the Fifth Hokage Hinata told us about." Chris said as Tsunade nodded "Yes."

Christopher told them "Then i guess my sister told you about me, my name Christopher Storm, the Heir of the Iron clan."

The Tea and Guy team were shocked, as Sasuke said "So, the weak heir of that weak clan, heh what a joke."

The Iron ninjas look at Uchiha in angry look as Darrel spoke in low voice "Never say that pal, otherwise your be dead soon if you ever say that again."

Sakura agree with Sasuke "Yeah, i agree with Sasuke-kun, your just a weak heir, Sasuke-kun is the best."

Robin then get mad but Chris stop her saying "So your the Uchiha are you? im just glad that your whole clan is dead, i could have careless about them."

That made Sasuke mad and rage but Tsunade stop him saying "That's enough Uchiha!"

Brande asks Chris "Where were you three? we been waiting for you guys"

Homer answerd her "We've fall in the hole and found a cave." As Hinata walk to the hole that the water burst open "That cave were so long." Hinata saw the waters drain away "That we got stuck running around inside it yesterday, and finally..."

Paulina finished "You got all in danger in that tunnel, i bet you boys are enjoying yourselves."

That made three boys mad as they shouted each time.

"ENJOYONG OURSELVES!" Homer first.

"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE EXIT SO LONG!" Toby second.

"IT'S BEEN DANGEROUS FOR IS YOU KNOW!" Christopher third.

"Calm down you guys, Paulina were only joking." Robin said.

* * *

><p>later that afternoon, Christopher told them everything that he battle Calloway at the Dojo.<p>

They all shouted "WHAT?"

Brande asks "Chris, you fought Calloway at his Dojo?"

As now the warrior gone running around to attacked soon.

"That's right, and i never knew Tug were a cadet to him, and he made a promise to be strong to fight him soon." Chris understand.

"We saw that in first hand. that sword he had was the Seven-Star Sword that you guys were talking about." Homer saw that sword Calloway has.

"It was definitely not natural. it was like..." Toby made a hand about that blade they saw "It gave you guys the creeps and emitted this weird light."

They look at them all suprise but Tsunade look down all sad, he continued "It was more then just making you feel weird!"

As now when they told them about Tsunade sacrifice her life as Homer asks "Anyway, are you serious about sacrificing youself?"

She didnt answer as Homer turn to them saying "Hey..."

"Tsunade made up her mind." Darrel said.

"What are you saying?" Homer asks

Chris got up with a serious look and walked away "I be back guys."

Robin saw him going and said "Chris?"

"Where are you going Chris?" Trixie asks

"Im going back to the Dojo and fight him again." Chris answerd

They were shocked that Chris going to fight him but Mito stop him "You won't succeed." he look back at Mito.

"Even if you defeat Calloway, you won't be able to even scratch the Seven-Star Sword. Young Chris, this will take more than stregth." said Mito.

"That maybe true, he's strong before i battle him." said Chris.

"you did fight the first time Chris, but you won't be able to reach Calloway Dojo directly." Jamal said.

Homer look down and sigh saying "You're just going to end up falling into that hole again."

"It's okay." said Tsunade.

"No! it's not okay!" Chris shout.

As Tsunade Shouted "Im afraid of dying! But, this is all my fault!"

She continued "That day, when Calloway held the Seven-Star Sword, it was in order to protect me! if i..."

Tsunade started to tears up "If i hadn't been there, He would never have come across that cursed sword!" they look at her suprised "I'm the one who changed Calloway!"

She drop on her knees "It's my fault!"

Chris understand that she's sad, and so his teams "I caused Calloway to..." Mito tears drop and put her hand behind her back.

Dani is crying and Winnie too, the others were sad, so do the teams nins all but Sasuke, he did not care what happened to Calloway.

"Someone like you still love that guy, don't you Tsunade?" Jamal asks as he's sad too.

"Grandmother..."

"Hm?"

Tsunade spoke to her "I'm going to do it."

Mito looked suprised "Tsunade!"

She look up "This time, I'm going to save Calloway. even if it costs me my life!"

She continued "I will protect our lands and everyone in leaf villages, because i love them!"

Mito smile at her and drop her staff "Will said." as she hug her and Tsunade hug back "Grandmother..."

Guy drop in knee and Lee too as they crying "Hokage-Sama!" Jamal kick him in the head "You cry too much!" he shouts as river tears dropping down.

Homer hit his chest lightly "You do too!"

Chris smile and remember those jewel orbs he found "Maybe this will cheer you up." he grab something in his bag.

"Chris?" Robin spoked, They look at Chris as he took out the orbs and saying "Does any of you knows about this?"

They looked shocked all but Homer and Toby, look at them as Homer asks "Hey, what wrong?"

Every ninjas were shocked that Chris got those orbs, as suprise Mito stand up 15 feet tall shouted "T-THOSE ARE..." they look at her as they jump back, homer drop on his back all scared so do Toby and Dani and finally Winnie "...ARE THE JEWEL ORBS THEY STOLE!"

Mito asks him "HOW DID YOU GET THEM BACK!,?"

"I didn't, i found them in the tunnel when we're finding an exit, why? your gonna use them?" Chris asks

"Use them! ?" she stand back down and asks "But why were those orbs in the cave?"

"That's up with that old lady?" Homer whisper.

Dani stand up "She sure scare us."

Tsunade smile "Grandmother, we can perform the ritual!" Mito agreed "Yes!"

"That's mean..." Jamal smile "Tsunade doesn't have to be a sacrifice?"

"Then she won't have to die?" Winnie asks and gave her the staff.

Mito take it "But, Calloway will not be unprepared." they look at her as she continued "If they attack during the ritual, there will be many more casualties."

Tsunade sigh "I guess the only way is to stake my own life."

"You believe in Calloway, don't you?" Chris asks.

"If you can save him, you must right now." as he gave her the orbs, and so Tsunade take them from him.

"No one has decides your fate. you decide it for yourself!" he continued.

She nodded "Yes."

Chris smiled "We're with you, Tsunade!" she was suprised.

"Yeah." Jamal speak "We Iron ninjas are here!"

Homer give a peace fingers "Leave it to us!"

Robin shout "Let's do it!"

"Tsunade, When it's time to do it, we can do it!" Dani said.

"Everyone..." Tsunade whisper in awes.

Mito and Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy were awes "You all..." Mito spoked, the teams rookies all awes but Sasuke careless about them.

"Everyone, please help us!" Tsunade bow to them.

Paulina shout "Ok!"

Tsunade turn to Chris "Thank you, Christopher!" He nodded and asks "so, what are we going to do with these orbs?"

Mito answerd him "First take these jewel orbs to the three towers."

They look at her as she told them "They are:

An images of the towers that are to be take to.

"Komon."

"Tonroh"

"Hagun."

Those tower made Chris, Homer and Toby that they saw the names on stones and saw those towers.

Mito explained "We will use them to create a barrier which will weaken the power of the Red Moon..." Tsunade nodded "...and prevent the revival of the Seven-Star Sword."

As now Homer told them "Hey, Chris Toby and I saw those towers." that made them all turn and shouted "WHAT!~?"

"That's right, we saw them ourself while we were find the way out." Chris spoke.

Homer point his thumb at the cave saying "They're all Connected thought those tunnels."

Mito yelled "W-WHAAAT!" she stand 15 feet tall again as they jumped and scare them.

"Whoa, that really freak us out!" Ben shout.

As Homer drop on his back saying "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry."

Hinata jump down the hole and see the around her saying "As I thought, this tunnel is not natural."

they look at the hole and she contimued "It seem that it was constructed quite some time ago."

"I never knew that such a convenient shortcut existed." Mito said in awe as she quickly turn to Homer as he put his hands up in defended "You've have done will, young Fat one."

"I thought you'd get all tall again!" he sigh in reilef and shouted in angry voice "And don't call me FAT ONE!"

Toby then said "That means we have to back, we running around the tunnel all night for nothing, Chris!"

"Come on Toby, if we're going to stop this revival of the Seven-Star Sword, we can stop it by weaken the Red Moon." Chris said to him

"That's right Toby, we can do this!" Dani spoked.

Toby Tenma smile and said "Your right, we must stop this now!"

The Iron ninjas smiles at him as Mito said "Tsunade." She turn to her "The sun has almost set." she look up at the sun, it almost down.

"Hurry and get ready."

On 3 hours, Tsunade is on the priestess dress and walked to the orbs, the iron ninjas and rookies nins were awes what's Tsunade is wearing.

When Tsunade kneel down her knees and pray "Gods of the Seven Star of Kami..." she Focus her chakra on the orbs "Honored ancestors, by the power of prayer..." three orbs glows as all of them were awes, each orbs must go to the towers, one orb is to Komon, Two to Tonroh, and last is Hagun "Please grant me strength!"

She raise her arms "_Calloway..._" she wave her hands to the orbs, and so they stopped glow, Mito walk to her "Thank you Tsunade."

She turn to them "Everyone, we're counting on you!"

"You got it!" Homer shout.

"Ok guys, let's split up and get this done!" Paulina shouted.

"Right!"

Mito gave Jamal the orb to the Komon, Jamal turn to Kakashi, TenTen, Guy, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Ino "Let's go you guys!" they nodded and go to the Komon.

Homer take the orb to Tonroh, he turn to Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Asuma, Shikamaru and Kurenai "Come on! time are wasted." so they leave to the Tonron.

Robin the Fox take the orb to Hagun and turn to Dani, John, Darrel, Ben, Winnie, Brande, Storm, Trixie, Paulina, Timmy and Tyler "Time to go guys!" they nodded as Dani speak "Right!"

And Chris to Tunade, Mito and Sasuke "Ok, let's go, and you Uchiha, you better do what i say."

Sasuke do was "Hmph."

Mito nodded "Yes. Tsunade, we'll be relying on you most of all." Tsunade nodded "Yes!"

Homer do know that Tug were with Calloway "Is Tug still with Calloway?"

"We have to destroy that Seven-Star Sword before it starts controlling Tug too." Jamal told him.

"Yeah!" Homer nodded.

Winnie worried "I hope big brother is okay."

"Don't worry." Winnie turn to Chris as he speak "If Tug's been controlled as we're too late, we're be sure to get him back!" that Winnie smiled "Yeah!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Jamal agreed.

"There's no way Tug'll let that thing control him!" Homer agreed too.

Sibella smile "Tug pretty strong and fight back!" Chris nodded.

Mito spoked "no matter what happens, the orbs must reach their places in the towers..." they look at her "Before the Red Moon reaches its zenith tonight!"

They all but Sasuke cheers "YEAH!"

* * *

><p>On tonight began, the Red Moon is almost up, as inside the Calloway Dojo, Calloway katana was left here as Tug walk inside and wonder where everybody.<p>

"It's pretty quiet in here." said Tug.

When he look around, he saw the blade Calloway has, Tug walk to it as when he grab it, an green aura gone around his hand as he groan in pain as his eyes widen.

He then saw everything on the history and when Calloway held the Seven-Star Sword, Tug tries to let go and got it off of him, he held his hand in pain, the green aura has stopped.

"W-What was that?"

As then he heard a pigeon, he turn and see Riku sitting with a pigeon on his hand, as he spoked "The Master told you that he had a dream."

"Should i tell you the truth about it, Tug-san?"

But Tug just walked away saying "I'l ask him myself."

Riku smiled "You shouldn't underestimate him." as the pigeon jump a little to his shoulder "The power of the Seven-Star Sword is quite strong."

As the Red Moon is about to be up "Tonight, the Seven-Star Sword will reawaken from its 1.000 slumber, and its first pray will be the blood of someone strong."

He look at Tug and continued "That is to say, it need a sacrifice." so Tug asks him "And that's me, right?"

"Yes, your duty will then be fulfilled, Tug-san." said Riku.

Tug chuckled "So, i'm gonna be a sacrifice, eh?" as he walk pass him.

"I thought that Chris-san would be sufficient, But my estimations of him were too high." said Riku.

"Christopher were my friend before we met, he also teleported here by the choas emerald he told me." Tug explained.

He continued "I didn't bother to tell him about me becoming a swordsman, as a swordsman , you should learn to know assess your opponent with one look."

Riku look at Tug and frowned "What are you going to do, Tug-san?"

"I gave him my life. that's all there is to it."

"I see." Riku spoked "About Master, what kind of person is he really?"

Tug answer him "He's exact kind of man- no, swordsman, you believe him to be." as now Riku smirk as Tug walked away "Please wait!"

Tug stopped as he told him "I'm not like the others, i still have a bit of my own will left! But..."

"Pretty soon, i'll lose it completely." he chuckled "Even though this is what i wanted, i almost feel sad about it."

He laughed "I won't be myself snymore. And so, before that happens..." he stand up with his eyes close "Tug-san, will you hear my wish?" when he eyes open, it glow red as scare the pigeon away.

"Anytime." as Riku jump as he battle cries and quickly unsheath his sword as Tug dodge it, he swing again as Tug unsteath his Bokken and block it.

"If i die fighting you, i won't have any regrets!" as he swing down but Tug move, Riku swing him but he block it "Since i became the Master's apprentice, I've become stronger!" he continued slasing him as Tug block every attack Riku does "But that's not my strength! This isn't the sword of justice i dreamed of!"

Tug continued block his attacked as he continued "At this rate, I'll die as nothing more then a murderer! I DON'T WANT THAT!" as Tug clash his sword against his.

"You shoudn't be blabbing in the middle of the fight!" he puch Riku's sword back "Concentrate only on taking down your opponent!" he attack him as he dodge.

They continued their sword battle, as Riku jump back three time and stand there "What's wrong? you finished?"

But Riku smirked and his eyes stop glowing "I'm just warming up!" he charge at him as swing, Tug block it, as they attacked each others and dodges, Riku gone forward as slashing him as Tug move back blocking his moves, as Tug remember the day of his training with Calloway when he was 13 year old.

"_Calloway..._" he blocked Riku thrusting sword "You're not that bad, Riku!" Riku smirked "Heh, there's still more!"

And they continuing their spear, as before Riku attacked more, the Seven-Star Sword block his path, and one who block it was Colonel Calloway.

"Seems like you're having fun, Riku." Calloway got Riku closer to him "M-Master!" as Calloway asks "Were you entertaining Tug?" he got his blade closer to Riku.

"Colonel!"

Calloway smirked as his eyes glow red "The fun and games are over." Riku eyes wide as the blade glows as green aura gone around it, Riku eyes turn red as it's putting a spell on him to commend, as now Riku eyes low down.

"RIKU!" he tried to walk to him but "Come any closer and Riku will die!"

The sword stopped glowed as Calloway order Riku "Riku, you will now go to your designated position." His eyes stopped glow.

"Yes, sir."

"You will soon achieve your dream of possessing the sword of justice." he low his blade down as Riku walk away "The Sword of justice..." Tug tried to stop him "Wait, Riku! Don't go!"

"I'll possess the sword of justice." Riku then smirked in madnees "Justice is power!

"That's wrong!" as now it's too late, Riku ran off with a madness laughed "RIKU!" he's allready gone.

Tug turn to him "Calloway, you bastard!"

Calloway tolded him "Strength itself is true power, it is justice, it is everything, I am going to change the world into its rightful form."

"Do you even know what you did to Riku, Colonel! you're making him do something more painful then dying!"

"Riku is too weak, Both his sword and his heart. that's why, with my power..." as Tug shout in shock "WEAK!-? you're wrong!"

He continued "He possessed a pure and strong will to pursue his dream, just like you used to! that's why the cursed sword wasn't able to completely destroy Riku's will even when he held it! Riku's will is stronger than yours was!"

Calloway glare at him "Colonel! You're not the Calloway i once knew!"

"Your right, i am not the man i was!" he raise his blade near to the Red Moon as its glow green "And i will be reborn yet again! that's why i bought you here, you will make my dream come true!" he charged at him "Can't you go back to the way you were?" Calloway jump at him.

"COLONEL!"

Tug dodge his blade, he dodge again and jump over him, he block his attack, they begin their battle Calloway attack as Tug dodge and block it and attack back, they continuing their fights as Tug dodge every attack and fight back at him "You idiot! open your eyes, Colonel!" Calloway laugh in madnees.

Tug push his blade back and stand there "Stop losing to that damn cursed sword!" Calloway raise his sword up as it point at Tug, he chuckled "Colonel!"

Tug can not believe that Calloway were mad for power he had, Tug Rover know what to do "I'll break that Cursed Sword!" as he place his Bokken as he charged "**EARTH GIRI!**" he slash down the cursed sword but Calloway jumped as he smash the ground open.

Calloway land "It won't work." but Tug charged again with his Bokken on his side "**Counter slash!**" he slash Calloway's blade but jumped again. Calloway land behind Tug 5 feet away "I said it wouldn't work. Didn't you understand? Then..." he place the end of the blade to the ground "...your body will understand when it feels the dark fire."

And so then, he shouted "**YOUKAZEN!**" he slash across and blasted the green fire, it has hitten Tug and slam to the wall. Tug still on fire and run straight to him and got his Bokken on his side and shoued "**YAKI GIRI!**" he slash as green fire burst up and Calloway still there with his sword, no scratch on it.

"What!-? I thought i'd cut it for sure!"

"You should get it by now, Tug." he raise his sword by his face "You won't survive by simply attacked my Seven-Star Sword."

"_W-Why! ?, why can't i cut that cursed sword! ?_"

"I won't simply kill you, Tug. The Seven-Star Sword must drink every last drop of your blood." as he move his blade as it point at him.

"**YOUIYA GASHUUZAN!**" he thrust at him as Tug slash it away and block it, as Calloway transforms the Seven Stars Sword into a blue-flame snake, the blue-flame snake attack him as Tug slash it but when thought it, Calloway laughed as he thrust it, Tug slash it away fast as it bit his shoulder as it drinking his blood, he tries to get it away, but it bit his knee, Tug can't get that blue-flame snake away as now it has bitten his side drinking more of his bloods, Tug groan in pain.

Calloway smirked andl lift his blade and lift Tug up as he let Tug Rover gone up high.

* * *

><p>In the forest, They saw the Red Moon as Mito spoked "The Moon looks like it may drip blood!" Chris, Mito, Tsunade and Sasuke run throught the forest, when Tsunade look at the side, she saw the Warrior coming at them "It's Calloway warrior!"<p>

"Just as i thought. they are well perpared!" they look at the other side more warriors coming.

Chris look up, two warriors coming down, Chris kick one away and punch two as will, Sasuke knock two away from them, Mito saw one coming and knock him with her staff, Chris jump back dodging the sword, he stomp him down, as Tsunade punch one side away,

"Come on, let's go!"

Tsunade and Mito were awes, Tsunade said "Chris! you..." before she say anything, the warriors are coming.

"Chris you have the element power of fire?"

"Yeah!" as he and Sasuke knocked them, and when they got here, they dodge every blast those warriors are fireing.

they hide behind the tree, "Oh no!" they look and see them here "Christopher, we should retreat for now!"

But Chris can't do that, so he told her "Tsunade, stay right behind me!"

"Right!" as they run to them as they fired at them "That won't work!" he formed a fire shield as its fired back at them '**BOOOM**' it has blasted them away.

Chris kick them and punch, Sasuke did the same, Chris then shouted "**Fire Sickie!**" he knock them with his long fire arm.

"Hurry and take Tsunade to the top to the palace!"

"Got it!" as so they running to the palace, as soon they when to the last stair Chris stopped.

"So, Tsunade must go up the top huh?" Chris asks as Mito answerd "Yes."

Mito turn to her "Tsunade, take care to start immediately!"

"Yes."

"Good luck, Tsunade." said Chris.

So then she walk up the stairs "Soon the Red Moon will reach zenith. Please provide Tsunade..." She continued walking up to the top "...the divince protection of the legendary priestess!"

And so Tsunade made to the top of the palace, she stare at the Red Moon and prays "Oh Gods of Kami who reside within the Seven Stars..." she turn and and see the sky has Seven Stars "Please grant me your power, the power of prayer, with your vast love." she raise her arms aside "Allow me to protect the lands of Kami from catastophe."

"Expel the evil power..." she continued praying "...and allow me to rid Calloway of that evil power as well." she kneel down as she continuing prays "Gods of Kami, Please heed my prayers."

"Please grant me your power!"

Mito spoke "keep praying, Keep praying, Tsunade!"

As now Chris whisper "I wonder if the other has reached the towers yet."

* * *

><p>On the Komon Tower, they reached as they saw the warriors here and Kisame too "Well, looks like we've got visitors already."<p>

Kisame saw them here "So you really came, You should learn when to relent." he grab his wrapped sword and shouted "But, this ends now!" the warriors charge at them.

"Bring it on, warriors!" Jamal, Kakashi, TenTen, Guy, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Ino charges as Jamal kick one down, the others knocked them off.

Kakashi slash them away, Guy kick them and Lee too, Shino drain their enegry away, Kiba and his pet claw them, TenTen slam them, and Ino slashing them.

As they were suprise as Jamal spin kick them away, Kisame tried to cut him in half but Jamal dodge and kick him, but he's wearing armor "My steel armor..." he thrust his blade at him, but Jamal dodge it "can't be broken by your kicks!"

Jamal kick his arm up and raise his leg up "Is that so?" Kisame look up "Then..." Jamal heel kick on his top head "maybe your head and face..." he quickly kick his face hard and smash to the wall in defeated "should have armor too!"

Kakashi said to him "Hurry and put the orb in place!"

"Right!" as Jamal jump high and jump more to get to the top, he made it and put the orb in place.

* * *

><p>To the Tonroh tower, homer and the other made it and saw them here "I've been expecting you..." they look up and see Pete here "...little fools!"<p>

That made Homer made and take out his Giant axe "Bring it on, you big fat cat!" as he, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Choji, Asuma, Shikamaru and Kurenai attacked.

Hinata and Neji destroy them, Sakura thrust a kunai at one, Naruto kick them all, Choji boulder roll them, Shikamaru has shadow to defeat them, and Kurenai has genjutsu them.

As Homer target at Pete and see the floor below him so then, he axe spin and turn aura "**Power aura**" he raise up power axe and "**Axe blaster!**" he swing and send out the axe aura at the floor and then direct hits, as Pete drop down "EEEEEYAAAAAA!" he smash down along with the rock fell on him in defeated.

"Ok, lets go!" so they're gone to the top tower.

* * *

><p>By the Hagun tower, at the broken bridge, those Warriors are here "You guys here a little early, so then here!" Ben spin his iron staff and knock them off the bridge.<p>

"Come on guys!" Robin jump over and the others too.

* * *

><p>Calloway Dojo<p>

* * *

><p>Tug Rover on the ground all bruies and has blood on his shoulder, he tries to get his Bokken but, Calloway kick it away and stab his Seven-Star Sword at his hand, Tug yelled in pain "While i was gone for 3 years from your home Tug, i was ambush by a group of ninjas called sound, and went i got here." he removed the blade as Tug move his hand "And now, i received the Seven-Star Sword." his blade has Tug blood as it has drink the last one.<p>

"And soon, the Red Moon will reach its i will become one with the Seven-Star Sword and receive all of it power." he raise his Seven-Star Sword at the Red Moon "And then, the maelstorm of war that i seekwill begin."

An green aura around the blade "Blood will be spilled, Hatred will swirl, it will truly be a world of death, ruled by darknees!" he made a madness smile "And i will be emperor of that world!"

He laughed in madnees as Tug weaken stand with his Bokken "Colonel..." he standing up "The dream of yours, even if that true about that." he stand and then "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" he charge him as Calloway quickly turn "FOOL!" he push his Bokkrn back and "**YOUKAZEN!**" he thrust his blade and shoot the green fire ball, it has hit him and slam to the wall and fall to the ground all defeated.

"Tug, You aren't capable of killing me." he smirked "I knew this would happen before we even began fighting" he raise up his blade as his eyes glow red "Now stand, i wamt you blood! the blood of someone strong!"

He chuckles as now he stop and looked, a glow light shoot up to the sky "What's that?" he turn and see another one gone up "It can't be! HOW!~?"

* * *

><p>On the Hagun, Dani place the last one "This is it." as now it glow and shoot up the sky, Robin and the others saw that, all three beams up to the skys<p>

* * *

><p>Top of Komon, Jamal saw that "Whoa..."<p>

* * *

><p>And the top Tonroh, Homer and the leaf nins see the beam, "Cool." Naruto spoked.<p>

* * *

><p>The beams gone flying around, Chris, Mito and Sasuke saw it flying "The lights are flying this way!"<p>

"Now erect the barrier that will seal the Seven-Star Sword!" Mito shouted.

Tsunade has raise up her arms as three orbs has turn to a barrier around the villages, Chris and Mito were awes but Sasuke didn't impress of that.

As now the barrier gone around as it blocking the Red Moon "Hey, that Moon..."

"The barrier has been erected!"

"Then my Teams and the Leaf nins made it throught!" Chris smiled.

"Yes, as the moon passes its zenith, the strength of the Red Moon will dwindle."

Tsunade has her eyes closed "I only hope that Tsunade can continued praying until then."

* * *

><p>Calloway Dojo<p>

* * *

><p>Calloway drop on his knee all weakrn up, he groan as the powers are taken away "Why!~? the moon will reach its zenith soon!" he had his head down "How did the barrier form? the orbs should have been destroyed!" then he know it was Tsunade "Damn you, Tsunade!" he stand and screamed in furys "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH H!<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade heard his scream in furys "Calloway..." and by now, a green fire ball came out of nowhere and hits the palace, it almost made Tsunade drop as she stay still.<p>

Chris shouted "Tsunade!"

"Concentrate! don't let yourself be distracted!" they turn and Calloway came here with furys in his eyes, he thrust out the dark fire ball and gone straight at Tsunade as Chris and push it up and blast back hard.

"Chris!"

"Don't try to stop me, Tsunade!" he thrust one more dark fire ball and hit the top knocking Tsunade down "Tsunade!" as Sasuke smirked and jump down saying "That's sword of your should be mine, i should have that so i can't be strong and kill my brother!"

Calloway chuckles "What's piece of trash like you can ever want? your clan is nothing but a weakling, and you are too!" Sasuke is mad and hand seals "**Fire style: FireBall jutsu!**" he blew out the fireball at him, but Calloway thrust the dark fireball and when throught it and hits Sasuke to the wall.

Chris got out "That bastard!" he jump down and Calloway were suprised that Christopher Storm has survive, Sasuke of course got and jump beside Christopher saying "Get lost you weak heir! that man is mine to kill!" but all Chris do is this '**BAM**' Sasuke met his fire fist and smash to the wall "Stay out of my way Uchiha!"

He turn to top "Tsunade, you okay!~? Tsunade!"

Tsunade lay down as her three star necklace stopped shine, Mito made up "Pull youself together!" she up up "What? Oh no!" the barrier has gone away "The barrier's dissipating!"

Calloway smirked "Soon..." the the Seven-Star Sword glow "Soon i'll..." Chris look at Calloway, he jump down to the ground and made it "Christopher Storm! I thought you were long dead."

"You think i can died that easy? not anymore!" as Chris charge at him, Calloway jump high "Stubborn fool!" he swing two dark fireball at him, Chris dodge them and "**Fire Pistol!**" he throw his fire pistol at him, Calloway slash it away as Chris throw his fist at him, Chris dodge every Calloway attack as he attack back every moves, he jump high as he throw his fire hands way back and "**Fire BAZOOKA!**" he throw tham as Calloway blasted a dark fireball at him, Chris caught it and push it back at him.

Calloway dodge it and Chris put his foots together "**Fire Spear!**" He dodge fast as Chris landed down and kick the rock at him, Calloway cut it away and dodge Chris fire punch's, **Fire...**" he raise his fire leg "**AXE!**" he slam at him as he move and shoot the fireball at him, as Chris move away quickly.

He place his sword on the ground and "**YOUKAZAN!**" blasted the dark fire at Chris as he caught it "**Fire...**" he spin around straight at him, Calloway were shocked "What?~!" And now Chris then "**WINDMILL!**' he blast out a dark tornado fire and hits him completely.

Chris jump high "**Fire...**" he spin with his fire hands together "**HAMMER!**" he slam him as Calloway dodge it, they continued fighting "You'll become a sacrifice for the Seven-Star Sword! After Tug Rover, you're next..." he block his punchs with his blade "CHRISTOPHER STORM!"

"Me a sacrifice? Tug can not die like that!" he dodge the swinging and hitting, punching "Tug Rove i have met never even told me about being a swordsman, and soon he will become the strongest swordsman ever!" as he kick his blade and pushing him at the boulder.

"Got him!"

Calloway chuckled "It seem that i've underestimate you. But..." he stand up as Chris look at him all confused, Seven-Star Sword glows "The time..." he raise it to the Red Moon "The time has finally come!" as now seven spots appeard, Mito and Tsunade saw that "The Seven-Star Sword!" as Tsunade know what's going to happen "Don't, Calloway!"

"Stop!"

Calloway laughed as his eyes turn red "My power is increasing. no one can stop me now!" an dark aura spred around the sword and Calloway, he groan as powers are floating in him.

"What?" Chris shouted.

Calloway feels every powers in him as winds blow around him, Tsunade saw in horror, he has feels all of them "T-This powers...!" he raise his other arm and place his hand up "I feel it all!" the Seven-Star Sword started brighter, he has screamed "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" as the burst of wind gone up.

"Calloway!" Tsunade shouted.

Calloway continued screaming as his colonel coat rid off as his arms has the tattoos on it, he then stab the ground and glowed red, as what Chris seeing has exploded and blow him away as Calloway transformations has completed.

"CALLOWAY!" Tsunade screamed.

When the dust turn cleard, He has grab the sword, and what's he look like, Calloway is taller in 17 feet tall, his black hair is long, he smiled in madness and cries out "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

In the leaf village, all the people saw the skys as all the children were scared.

As Calloway spoke in demon voice "'When the Red Moon shines, The Sword will be imbued with a great power.'"

Mito frowned and Tsunade say in sad voice "It's too late. The Seven-Star Sword has used Calloway to break the seal."

Calloway stared at the Red Moon "'If the Seven Stars should fall to it,'" he rise the sword "'The world will be foreven ruled by darkness.'"

He evil smirked "The Seven Stars have been defeated!"

"Hey!" he turn to Christopher staring him as he spoke "You think the Seven Stars is defeated? your wrong!"

he chuckled "Christopher Storm! Let me show you the true strength of the Seven-Star Sword!" he rise his sword and slam the ground and slash the other way as it send a shockwave ground, he then send one more shockwave to Tsunade and Mito on top palace "Watch out!" she grab her and moved, when it cut the top palace in helf and almost drop off.

"Calloway..." Tsunade spoked "Open your eyes!"

Calloway chuckled "This is my power!" he turn to Christopher "You see that, Christopher Storm?"

Chris saw what Calloway did so then, he spoked "Yeah, i saw that, but im not going down by you! so here i come!" he run to him as Calloway slam him, but jump to the side and keep dodge his sword, Calloway slash two shockwave "**Fire...**" he jump over to him "**Pistol!**" he dodge two of it, Chris made to him and punch him two time, as Calloway punch him away to the wall and send shockwave to him and it hits him.

"Chris!"

Mito said "This could be the end." but Tsunade stand up all brave "Tsunade!"

"I won't give up!" she rise her arms and prays "I will prays..." her jewels necklaces shines "...until the end!"

Chris got up and chuckled "I'm not done yet!" he quickly jump high dodgeing his blade "**Fire...**" he was bout to stomp but Calloway grab his foot, and throw him as and slash the shockwave at him, he hit the wall and the shockwave hits him.

* * *

><p>At the Komon tower Jamal and the leaf nins saw the orb stopped glow "The light disappeared?"<p>

* * *

><p>And Homer on top of Tonroh the same "Something must have happened to Tsunade!" Kurenai shouted.<p>

"HUH!`?" Homer shout in shocked.

* * *

><p>Finally the Hagun tower as Storm speak "What's happened?" until Riku come out of nowhere and Storm block his sword with her two katana, and push back.<p>

As now more warriors coming as Brande and other take care of them, but Dani saw Storm is in trouble "Storm? hey, what are you doing you jerk?`!" she help her with her star blade.

* * *

><p>Tsunade still prays, Calloway said "Now do you understand?" he stand in front of those rocks that Chris is trapped "Even with your element power of fire, you can't even scratch me!" but, a boulder been lifted, it was Chris in his blue-blaze phoenix form, Calloway were shocked "I wasn't even trying to scratch you! if i don't beat you, everything that Tsunade and the leaf ninjas are doning..." he lift it high "...will be for nothing!"<p>

"You intend on using that against the world's strongest sword?" Calloway asks

"Heh, don't make me laugh about that worthless blade." said Chris.

"What?"

"Tug maybe has a Bokken, but his dream is to have two more sword he get, but if your that strong, you can't fight me with that cursed sword!" that word made Calloway made.

"Tug dreams is to learn the Three Sword Style, and if that Cursed sword's the strongest, Then i Christopher Storm..." he throw the big boulder at him "Heir to the Iron Clan..." as Calloway thrust it to pieces and Chris charge at him shouted "BE THE STRONGEST...!" he kick his gut hard "NINJA OF THE WORLD!"

Calloway drop in his knee as Chris "**FIRE...**" charge at him and "**GATLING GUN!**" he rapidly punch's at him all to his body and face.

* * *

><p>At Calloway Dojo, Tug weaken crawl to his Bokken, when he made it "I will..." he stand up "Colonel..." he pick up his Bokken "Colonel..." then he started to fall "I will..." he fainted down on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Christopher continued rapidly punch's on Calloway, Tsuande still prays and stare at the Seven Stars "<em>Gods of the Seven Stars of Kami, please grant me stregth.<em>" her necklace shine brighter.

* * *

><p>on the Tonroh, Homer and other saw the orb glow back "The light's back!" Hinata spoked<p>

He smiled "It's Chris! He's fighting back!"

* * *

><p>At the Komon, They saw the orb glow again "Hokage-sama!" Guy said.<p>

"Don't worry! Chris is with Tsunade!" Jamal told them.

* * *

><p>And last in Hagun, Storm block every attack Riku doing "You jerk!" Dani attack her and dodge away. she clash their blade each others.<p>

* * *

><p>And so Tsunade raise her arms up high as the barrier appeard back, Chris has stopped his fire punch's and then '<strong>BAAM<strong>' he gave Calloway a big major fire punch in his guts.

"Why!~?" he drop in his knee and his sword stopped glow "My strength is ebbing!" he look at the top palace and see her blocked it "Tsunade's blocked the moon's power!"

And Christopher "**FIRE...**" he gone way back on his fire arm and then "**BAZOOKA!**" he hit him on the ground as Chris has form his hand to the blue orb, Mito saw what Chris creating "_Is that...no it can't be! he has that power like the forth has?_"

He charge at him as he "**RASENGAN!**" he thrust it at his guts hard, Calloway groan in pain as his power are gone, the tattoo on his arms has disappeared and drop that blade.

As Calloway turn back on his old body, Chris saw the Seven-Star Sword turn to stone and shattered, Mito and Tsunade saw it "The Seven-Star Sword has been broken!"

"Calloway!" Tsunade called out.

On the ground, Calloway lay there in defeat "Yeah! i did it!" Chris shout, Tsunade look down and see him.

* * *

><p>In Komon tower, Jamal look up "Is it over?" as they look around and see if it is.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Tonroh, Homer and the Leaf nins look around "The Seven-Star Sword's revival was prevented." said Hinata.<p>

"Was it?" Neji asks.

* * *

><p>As then to Calloway, his eyes open a little as its blank, his hand moved, Chris saw him as he getting up, he got up as the green glow in his chest, it was the Seven-Star Sword.<p>

Mito and Tsunade were shocked "What's happening!~?"

"All the power that was residing in the Seven-Star Sword..." Calloway stand there with a frown blank eyes "...was transferred to calloway's body!"

Chris were shocked "No way!" as Calloway lift his hand and quickly move his fingers as he slash the super shockwave at Chris and when throught the palace all the was to the pond.

Calloway walk and stop as he look at the moon that blocked by the barrier, he lift his hand to the moon as the barrier is disappeared again "This is bad!" Mito shouted.

"The barrier dissipated!" Tsunade shout too.

"I-Is this its true form!~?" as Calloway rise his arms as the power must be coming back to him "Calloway has truly become one with the Seven-Star Sword!" the Red moon glowing as the final power given to him "The barrier won't work anymore!"

But Tsunade can't give up so she when down "Tsuande!" all the trees been sucked in and rocks and stones too, all the lands and world will be end.

* * *

><p>In Tonroh, homer and other saw the barrier is gone "What's going on?"<p>

* * *

><p>On Komon, they all saw the barrier gone too "Something happen." Jamal spoked.<p>

* * *

><p>And on Hagun, Storm continued blocking Riku's attack, Dani attack and dodge it, "<strong>Ghost shield!<strong>" she form a green ecto shield block his slashs.

Storm charge at him "**X SLash!**" she slash Riku to his chest and scream in pain as he fall down in defeat.

Dani deactivate her shield and look at her "You did it Storm!"

She smiled "hehe, it was nothing."

* * *

><p>Back to the palace, Calloway continued staring at the Red moon "Calloway." he turn and see Tsunade standing there "I will believe in you, no matter what happens, that's why i'll continued pray...until you return to your old self!"<p>

Calloway smirk and rise his hand, Chris jump up "BASTARD!" he charge at him, he wave his hand as he blasted Chris to the wall as super shockwave again.

Mito run to her "Tsuande!" she stand up, she look and see if Chris is ok "Chris!~?" Chris stand there all still when the shockwave hits him, as now he's mad "OK! THAT DOES IT! NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" before Chris going to fight him, someone called "Wait, Chris!" he look who called and see Tug coming here.

"Tug! what happen to you? you ok pal?"

Tug nodded and spoked "That man, Calloway..." he pants and shout "I will kill him!" he carefully stare at him "Don't interfere!"

Chris look at him as he understand "Be careful buddy! finish him off!" Tug walk over to him as he grab one of their sword, Calloway rise his hand to blast him away but Tug stop him "Calloway." he low his hand down "You're a swordsman, you fight with a katana!" he throw it to him and he caught it.

"I vow a promise to you..." he held his Bokken "I will be strong to beat you!" Calloway stare at him as he's in his sword stance, Chris Tsunade and Mito watch them.

Tsunade put her arms up and prays again, she close her eyes and Focus, Calloway and Tug stand face to face as the Red Moon continued sucking up all.

* * *

><p>On the top Komon, Jamal and others saw the orb shattered and were shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>And in Hagun, Robin and the others seen the orb shattered.<p>

* * *

><p>And finally in Tonroh, Homer and others has saw the orb shattered as the last one "The orb!" Homer shouted.<p>

Hinata look at the Red Moon as it has cover in barrier.

* * *

><p>Back to the palace, they continued staring each other and ready to fight, on Tug hand is dripping blood off his hand hole, Chris watched them, Tsunade continued praying, as now Tsunade hear Calloway voice "<em>I can hear you.<em>" Calloway stare at him "_I can hear you..._" Tsunade still praying "_...calling for help, why did you bring him here? that is something...that you should know better than anyone!_" she open her eyes as tears coming down "_Calloway!_"

On the sky, Seven Stars got brights, Mito saw it "The Seven Stars of Kami!" Seven Stars glow brighter, Christopher saw it "Wow." as calloway feel something in his chest, Tug look at him and see a tattoo and Seven Stars appeard in his chest and on the Seven-Star Sword.

the tattoo gone and look at Tug, he move a little, and now he cries out and slam the katana down as the giant shockwave gone straight at him.

"TUG! You are the man who can become the world strongest swordsman!" as Tug gone way high before the blast "You can do something no one can!" Tug is ready to cut "You must cut your own Colonel!"

Calloway jumped after him way high, Tug gone down to him "_I will cut even my friend!_" Calloway cries out, "_Colonel..._" he remember the past of training and spears "_I must do this, to free you!_"

Calloway is near now, and he thrust at him, as Tug has now '**SLASH**' he cut throught the sword and slash across his chest, Calloway scream in pain, in aura coming out of him.

Chris and Mito saw that, Tsunade know that Tug has slash him, as now a broken piece of sword land, Tug has land safely, as for Calloway hits the ground, by now the Seven-Stars Sword powers has leak out of his cut chest, and destroyed forever.

Tug stare at Calloway, he open his eyes a little, he look at him and smile that Tug has free him, he close his eyes and stop breathing, Tug then felt weak and fall on his back.

Chris run to him "Tug!" as now Tug fell asleep, Chris smiled and he then felt weak and sat down, he sighed "Boy, i sure warned out." Tsunade drop on her knees and pants, Mito check on her and see she's ok.

As for the Red Moon, it has turn back to the way it is, Tsunade hold Calloway on her arm and held his hand "_The Seven-Star Sword was changed into a cursed sword..._" as Christopher saw them "_...by the hearts of mankind._" Tsunade is sad that Calloway is gone "_A cursed Seven-Star Sword may emerge in any of our home, in any era._" she looked and see the Iron ninjas and Storm with the rookies nins coming "_But..._" she smile at them coming "_The hearts of mankind are also what can seal it._"

A sun rise up, and Tsunade feel Calloway hand moved "_I want to believe..._" as Calloway was alive "_No, i will believe!_" Tsunad look at Calloway as he open his eyes and see Tsunade "_If there is a darkness in the hearts of mankind, then there is also a light that can illuminate it._" Tsunade smile as tears coming out, the Iron ninjas, Storm and the leaf rookies nins made it and saw Calloway alive, as Mito stand 15 feet tall cryinh with joy, as Dani and Homer when to her calming her down.

* * *

><p>Hidden Leaf villages<p>

* * *

><p>In a morning, Chris and his teams jon the party of victory of destroying the cursed sword, John eats all the ramen, Darrel drinking, Ben and Tyler talks, Dani were talking with Winnie, Sibella, Trixie, Paulina, Brande and Hinata, Jamal helping a girl name Ayame and her father Teuchi cooking something, Timmy and Toby training they blades, Tug sitting by the tree, Chris and Robin talk to Storm about joining the Member of iron clan.<p>

"Y-You mean it?" Storm asks

"Yeah Storm, you can join us and become strong with us, what do you say?" Said Chris

"Yes! Yes il join Christopher!" She jumping with joy.

Chris nodded as Sakura walk with an anger face "I can't believe what you did to Sasuke-Kun!"

"What are you talking?" Chris asks.

"Don't play dumb you punch him away of fight that jerk Calloway!" Sakura yelled.

Tug heard that and walked to her, but Brande stop him and go to her "Now listen you pink whore, that uchiha got in his way of fighting him, so shut up and get lost you bitch!"

Sakura made in mad look and stormed off, Chris look her saying "Will Brande, look like we're be going back to Japan now."

She nodded as Calloway walked with Tsunade "Chris, i want to thank you for saving me, as for Tug Rover im proud of him, he show me hos strength and defeated me and free me."

Tsunade agreed "We're going to miss you Iron ninjas, as now we hope you get back to the Japan soon."

"We will Tsunade." Said Chris.

As before that someone taken Hinata, they turn and see the Hyuuga ninjas taken her away "You are coming with us you weak girl." as now she saw her father Hiashi Hyuuga give her a cold look and her sister Hanabi Hyuuga an heiress of Hyuuga clan she smirked.

"You shouldn't run away from us, you will now be brand in the cage seal." he said in cold voice.

As Chris run to her, as more of them block his path "Get out of my way!" he knock them away, his team come to help Hinata.

Hiashi and Hanaba saw him hit them away and not impress, Jamal come as more of them attacking him "**Party table...**" he jump over and place his hand on one as he "**KICK COURSE!**" he spin kick them off.

Darrel slash them off and Dani cut them, As Toby send out the the wind of blade and cutted them, Paulina knock five away, Sibella and Winnie slashing them.

"**Ice froze spear!**" Ben hit the ground and blast the ices made of spear and stab those Hyuuga ninjas, Tug then "**EARTH GIRI!**" he smash the ground as it send them away.

Trixie kick them and cut them in half, Timmy cut four in picec, Brande knock them and double kicks, Robin punch hard and kick, Tyler then "**Strong Right!**" he shoot his fist at them hard, Homer smash them with his giant axe and knock them more, Storm slashed them with quick speed and stab one behind her.

Chris then charge at those two that taken Hinata away "You let go of her! **FIRE PISTOL!**" he throw it at one and two, Hinata run to them, he turn to them as Hiashi said in cold "Why are you helping that weak girl? she's not worth in joining you weakling clan."

"Do me a fover and shut up Hyuuga! she doesn't want to go with you, brand her with a cage seal is wrong for me, i will not allow that to happen, YOU PALE EYE FREAK!"

Hanabi were shocked as Hiashi feel rage in him as he charged at him to kill that brat, Chris charged "**FIRE...**" he got his fire arm long way back and gone forward fast "**BULLET!**" '**BAAAM**' he hit Hiashi in a guts really hard, Hiashi eyes blank and spit out a blood "How? your an weak heir, how can you be this strong?" as he drop in defeated, Hanabi were scared and run away from them.

Chris turn to his team and see Hinata is fine, so they leave as Tsunade stop him "I very sorry for what Hiashi were trying to do, i'll make sure he be punished for that."

He nodded and the Iron ninjas leave, they wave them good bye, they wave back, as so the they return to Japan for a new home.

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'As so, they save the world from the cursed sword, but now the elite Dragon clan are to be here in 8 more weeks, what can Chris and teams do after finding a house for a home? will they face more back at the Hidden leaf village? we're fing out on the next episode of 'The Iron Clan's Adventure'<p>

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo! that was long, that the greatest battle they're in, and if Moviegal99 is reading this, i hope she like it as she has join out team and a member of the Iron Clan, so until then folks (R&amp;R)<strong>


	12. Ep 12 Chaos battles

**Hi every readers, and this will be my 12 chapter, you'll be reading something very crazy and wild, so enjoy it folks.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: ' 4 weeks ago after stopping the Seven-Star Sword revival, save the Hidden Leaf Villages and saving Colonel Calloway, Chris and teams made back to Japan, as now new member on their side name Storm, as now they're looking for a house as their home, but right now, they stay into a building up all the way to the stairs called Hinata Inn for all girls, but what will happen to them when they enter? We're find out right now.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ep 12 'Major Madness in Hinata Inn! The Darkness Knight has been born! Here Come's the half forms Ranma Saotome!'<p>

* * *

><p>In Japan on the night, Chris and others walking to the walk side, and finding a house to buy "Boy, this is not going well Chris, it's almost night time." said Tyler.<p>

"Yeah, we better find an Inn guys." Said Chris.

When they walking across a long stairs they heard a scream "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they looked up and see a guy flying away from the Inn, and gone across the town.

"What was that?" Winnie asks.

"Don't know sis." Tug repiled.

Paulina look up the Inn all the way to the stairs and smiled "Hey guys, maybe we're check out up there." she point at the inn.

"Well, let's check it and ask for a rooms fellas." Ben said to them.

"Let's go guys." as they walk up the stair to the inn.

* * *

><p>Wily's castle<p>

* * *

><p>In the Castle of Lord Wily, he's in his lab, as in the lab table, it was the Blue Knight, all destroyed all parts rid off from the Star Tower that's been collapse before, the robots soldiers has found him all destroyed.<p>

Lord Wily look at him as he sees all broken and destroyed, so then he smirked "Heh heh heh, soon Blue knights, your be reborn into a great robot of darkness."

He chuckled in evil and he began his work to reborn his greatest robot of darkness.

* * *

><p>Hinata Inn<p>

* * *

><p>They pants as they made it "Boy [pants] what a long stairs." Darrel said while pants.<p>

"Agree Darrel." Storm said as she tried.

Robin the fox looked and see the inn, its all big all the rooms, and see the tea house near it "Wow, look at that."

They looked and awes, as "All right, let's go in, and ask someone for a rooms." said Chris.

They nodded and went inside the inn, but in the sign, it said 'Hinata Inn for Girls' they're in it for a big surpised.

* * *

><p>When they enter here, all the stuff, furniture, kitchans, and hall to the hot springs, all of them were awes "Wow look at this!" said Brande.<p>

"This is great, forget the house, lets live here." Dani said.

"Not bad, come on Chris lets stay here, this place is going to be great." Ben said.

"First let's speak to the manager guys, then we can stay here." Said Chris as he left them to find the manager.

"I'll check this hot springs, it mite feel very cool." as Robin when to the hall.

"I'l go check the kitchan guys, we might need something to eat, so i'l do the cooking." so Jamal when to the kitchen as Toby walk after him "I'l help Jamal."

"Let's split up and look around here fellas." Brande said as they split and looking around the place.

* * *

><p>Jamal and Toby look around the kitchan, all the dish and foods in the refrigerator "Boy Jamal, someone who live here much be cooking like you." said Toby.<p>

"Will, someone does cooked, but let's cook some food for the others, Toby." said Jamal.

"Got it!" as they gots the plates on the table and began cooking foods.

* * *

><p>Homer and John walk to the hall, they look around the rooms, as they saw a small toy tank rolling around here.<p>

"Gee, what's this toy doing here?" John asks

"Don't know, but someone is gonna get hurt by stepping on that." said Homer as they heard a '**BOOM**' they look at the tank as it made a hole on the wall, it was a real tank.

"Uh oh, somebody made that for a trap John." said Homer.

"We better run pal." so they run from that tank as it fire at them, they dodge it and run down stairs.

* * *

><p>Brande and Paulina looked around the room and finds all the sake bottles on the floors, and see something in the drawer, a full of moneys.<p>

"Who ever own this room has too much to drink." said Paulina.

"Yeah and have alots of moneys." Brande look at the moneys.

"We better clean up this room, and leave the moneys here."

"Right." they beginning cleaning up the rooms, but while they're cleaning this room, they been watched, a girl, an 9 year old long blonde hair, with a cap and pants, shirt.

She whisper "What are those girls are doing? i better tell Kitsune about this." so she run to find Kitsune.

* * *

><p>Darrel walk outside of backyard and see a 16 year old girl with a long raven hair as it reach her back, she wear a training hakama, she has a sword called Shisui.<p>

"Wonder what's she doing? eh, better get back inside." before he going back inside, a woman called "What do you think your going inside the inn?"

He turn and see her spotted him, she doesn't look happy "This is no place for a man like you, leave at once you vile man." she draw her sword.

"And why im going to do that? were looking for a manager, so we can live here." he answerd.

"Leave now! **Air Splitting Sword!**" she blast a ki straight to him, Darrel quickly activated his twin hook swords and slash it away.

She was suprised that a man slash it away "Heh, not bad..." he wrap his bandana around his head "...but i do know about all attacks." as Darrel place his hook sword on his back and charge at her "**Tora Gari!**" she jumped over before Darrel double slash her.

"I knew all mans are evil, and one is you! i'll make sure all of them will die!" she charge at him, Darrel blocked her Shisui "You are nothing but a psycho! killing all the people is your thing?~!"

He block every attack she's doing, he attack back, they continue attacking each others "If killing mans is your thing, then it is dishonorable to kill man."

"Me? dishonor? bah, it is my honor to protect womans from vile mans!" She thrust as Darrel blocked, he move back blocking her thrust blade.

"Don't be an idiot! you think honor of protecting womans will honor you? it is dishonorable to kill anyone!" he swing as she blocked, she been move back hard that Darrel swing it real hard.

Darrel jump back away from her as she stand and face him, as they look at each other with a glare, they charged to end this battle.

* * *

><p>To Robin the fox, she undress and has towel around her, she saw in awes as all the steam on the waters "Wow, im going to like this place." she put her feet in the water to see its hot, she feel it and when in with a sigh "Ahhhh, this feel good, i wish Christopher was with me."<p>

While she relaxing she heard someone coming "Oh, you think you can go in with out me Kitsune?" Robin know that means 'fox' but she turn and see a 17 year old girl in her towel and her eyes are closed, she got in near Robin "Ahh, what a nice hot springs it is? but now im glad that pervert not here, when i punch that man out for peeping me, i send him away to come back all the mile from him." she smiled as she glad.

Robin of course know what she meant, she means Christopher "_Chris? a pervert? that girl is lieing._" she raise her hand and clenching her fist as she anger that she talk about Chris like that.

"After he does that again, me and Motoko will beat him to a pimp and send that pervert off again." she laughed, as she made a big mistake.

Robin clench hard and she had enough of it, a girl turn and touch her shoulder, as she confused "Hey, your shoulder has fur, you should..." she open her eyes as it brown, and shocked at a girl she talk to was a fox, from the look at her face, she angry as she turn to her all mad, she tried to defend "Uh...i...didn't know that..." as Robin speak in anger "You...You..."

As so she screamed in anger "YOU HOTHEAD!" she then '**BAM**' she punch her all the way up high from the Hina Inn, as Chris heard her scream and come on running.

"Robin! I'm coming!" when he made he saw her in a towel, he blush and turn around quickly "Robin, i came to see if your alright."

"Oh Chris, that horrible girl i punched, she talked about you being a pervert!" that made Chris confused "Me? a pervert? who said about me Robin?"

Before she answerd, a brunette girl has drop back down, she got up all pain saying "Hey! What's the big idea hitting me high, i was trying said that i..." she open and see Chris near Robin.

"What are YOU doing here you pervert?" she got up ready to hit him, but Chris activated his sword to fire and point it to her neck "And what misses do you think i am the pervert?"

She was frighten as saying "You...you came here to peep! like our manager Keitaro i punch him! this inn, is the all girls inn!"

Robin and Chris jaw drop in shocked, the place they enter, was an Hina inn for girls, Robin spoke first "T-This place is the all girls?"

"I don't believe this! Who an idiot that turn this inn into the all girls inn?" Chris shouted.

"That will be Hina urashima who turn this inn, she let the pervert grandson Keitaro Urashima i send him!" she answerd.

Chris thought about the man he saw, that they're manager, She asks "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Christopher Storm, and this is my girlfriend Robin the Fox!" He answerd.

"Will i am Naru Narusegawa, and you mister, are not allow here in this inn, so leave you pervert!" that made Robin really mad "Don't you talk to Chris like that you hussy bitch!"

That made Naru boiled as they're heard an exploison, they turn as Robin got her dress on and run with Chris to see what's going on.

* * *

><p>Back to Jamal and Toby, they finished making dinner and its on the table "Wow Jamal, when the others see this, they going to eat them all up." said Toby.<p>

"Yeah, you better go and get the others Toby, i'll stay here and wait for ya."

He nodded and left, while Jamal waited as he heard someone spoked "Wow, did you make all this?" he turn and see an 14 year old girl, she has short dark blue hair, purple eyes and has clothes.

He answerd "Yeah, i make them, and who might you be miss?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Shinobu Maehara, and you are?" Shinobu asks.

"My name is Jamal williams, and im the best cook in number 1, and the best fighter of the Black leg style." as he show that he kicks and jump kick and high kick up.

"Wow, you must be very strong!" Shinobu said in awes.

"Mabye you could say that, so what can i do for you Shinobu?" he asks.

"Oh, i heard something in the kitchen so i walk to check, but when i saw you two are doing to i leave you alone." she explain.

"Hmm"

"Uh...Can you teach me how to cook like that?" she asks.

"Well...Ah sure, i'll teach you how to become a perfect cook." Jamal answer with a smile.

"Oh thank you." as Jamal are teaching her a way to cook with great skills.

* * *

><p>On the hallway, Tyler walking around checking ever rooms here, that until he stop and see a 19 year old woman, she has Gray hair, her eyes is cloes, she has light blue shirt, black pants, she was leaning against the wall.<p>

"Heh, this girl needs some man here and i'm it." he fix up his hair, and put in a sunglasses, and began to make his move to her, when he got here he talk to her "Hey there, i didn't see you here or met you but, my name is Tyler James, and the best man you ever seen." as he flex his muscle to her.

She turn and see him in front of her, she smile and said "Hi there, my name is Mitsune Konno, but call me by nickname, Kitsune."

"Well, i can see that you look like a fox, but a beautiful fox." that made Kitsune blush.

But someone yelled "HEY!" they turn and see that little girl that spys on the two girls "What are you doing to her? get away from her!" as she charge to kick but Tyler bend over and block it with his arm.

She kick real hard, but no damage on him, as the girl yelled in pain "AAAAAAHHHHHH! OW OW OW OW OOOWWW! THAT HURT!" she cries as her leg is hurt from kicking.

Kitsune were confused "What do you just did to make Sarah leg hurt like that?"

"Well..." he rip off his arm coat as Sarah and Kitsune gasps in suprise that his arms are cyborg "W-what...you...are you?"

"My arms been turn into a cyber arms to become a weapon, as now i been saved and join back with my buds." he answerd.

"No wonder my kick can hurt you!" Sarah said in pain.

They have heard a noise outside, Tyler run to see as Sarah and Kitsune followed.

* * *

><p>Storm, Tug, Winnie, Ben, Sibella and Hinata look around the lobby, in the lobby all the furnitures here, when they look around, they saw a 14 year old girl sitting down, she has Blonde hair, Green eyes, she dress up in school uniform, she also barefoot, she has 8 toy tanks target them.<p>

"Hey more people to play! all Hina tanks ready..." that hyper girl shouted.

"Something tell's me that kid is about to do something stupid." said Tug.

"We better run guys!" Storm shouted.

"Aim! FIRE!" she has her tanks fire at them as Ben shouted "**ICE SHIELD!**" he slam his iron staff to the ground and form the ice into a shield, the blast shot it to the ice and no damages.

"Run guys!" as they run away from that psycho kid, that girl were confues about them "Hey don't run!" as she run after them.

* * *

><p>Brande and Paulina are finish cleaning up the room and has all the sake bottle in the begs, Brande count them all and its going to cost lots of them by selling them.<p>

"Boy, this person is going to get all more moneys by selling them all." said Brande.

"Yeah, hoo, drinking more of them is going to get lots of headache in the morning." Paulina agree.

As then they heard something outside the inn "What was that?" Brande asks.

"I don't know, but we better check it out!" as they run out but Brande grab a couple a moneys and left with her.

* * *

><p>Chris and others, Sarah, Kitchen, Naru who is fully dress, and a hyper girl look outside and see a girl that Naru called Motoko was all hurt and bruise, she faceing Darrel all fine and no damages on him, Naru, Sarah and Kitsune were shocked that she been beating by a man.<p>

"Give up now! you can win against me!" he shouted.

"I will not lose to a Vile Man! i will end your life!" as she charged and jump high, she has her blade behind her back to kill him "I am better then you! i am the Kendo!" as Darrel stand as he move his hook swords around "**Tatsu**..." when Motoko near him, he "...**MAKI!**" he spin a tornado of cutting wave as Motoko gone flying around all cut up, she then fall back to the ground all defeated.

"MOTOKO!" Naru, Sarah and Kitsune yelled.

Darrel deactivate his hook swords and put it in his back "I hope this will understand you, and you will remember my name, im Darrel stevenson, my title is Electric Tiger Hook Darrel."

As the three girls run down and run to her to see if she's ok, Naru look up at Darrel saying "What did you do to her you jerk? im going to make you pay you pervert!"

As Darrel activate his hook sword and point at her "Pervert? and what bruette do you think im a pervert?" he asks in low voice.

"What is going on here?" they turn and see a woman and a man, one is 27 year old has brown hair, her eyes is tan. next to her is 20 years old boy, his hair is brown and eyes are brown.

"Haruka! Keitaro!" Sarah, Naru and Kitsune shouted, Chris and the others run down and out the inn, Chris spoke "Sorry about that, we came here to see the manager here when that bruette girl did something to my girlfriend Robin, can we see the manager here?"

A man name Keitaro said "I'm the manager here, can we talk inside?"

"Sure." as they when inside, while they're going to the lobby, Naru saw Jamal teaching her cooking foods, she rage in anger yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHINOBU YOU PERVERT?!" as she charge at him.

Jamal heard as he frown "Me? a Pervert? you pick the wrong guy miss." he block her Naru punch with his foot, he quickly kick her face hard and smash throught the wall, Sarah and Kitsune jaw drop and eyes bug out, but Shinobu were awes.

Naru is on the ground knock out cold, Keitaro and Haruka were shocked "What the hell was that?~!" Haruka asks.

Shinobu saw them here and said "Oh, Sempai! Haruka-San! i like you meet Jamal williams, he's an number 1 cook, and a best fighter of black leg style."

Jamal bow to them "Please to meet you two."

"Im Haruka Urashima."

"My name is Keitaro Urashima."

"Were eat first and talked about this." said Chris.

* * *

><p>After dinner in night time, Chris and Robin told their teams about this Inn "WHAT!?" they all screamed.<p>

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS INN IS AN ALL GIRLS INN?!" John yelled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Homer yelled too.

"THIS INN WE ARE IN! WERE THE ALL GIRLS INN?!" Storm yelled.

"Yep, that's what's bruette told us about." Chris point at Naru as she mad "I have a name you jerk! its Naru Narusegawa!"

Robin shout at her face "We could careless about your name hussy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"ENOUGH!" Haruka shouted. as Robin stop and sit down and Naru is a little mad and sat down.

"Now, tell me why your here?" she asks.

Chris explain "Well you see miss Urashima, we were looking for a place to buy, but when we see the inn, we thought maybe we can live here."

"NO WAY!" the iron ninjas turn to Naru and continue "We can't have more mens here! only girls! they have to leave NOW!"

"Hey, Naru right? do me a favor, and SHUT UP!" Tyler shouted her.

"Yeah bruette hussy!" Dani shouted.

"No one asks you to tell what we are!" Ben shouted.

Naru is mad, before she was going to stand up "Hey bruette!" she turn and see Darrel giving her a death glare "Don't ever think about that bruette, or your in a world of pain."

Naru is scared and sit back down, so Haruka asks Chris "Tell me, why were you fellas want to live here?"

Brande answerd "We finish our quest to keep the emeralds from our enemies."

Kitsune, Shinobu, Sarah and Naru were confused as Kitsune asks "What emerald are you talking about?"

Chris got blue chaos emerald out to show them "This." Sarah, Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Motoko who is awake from the battle, a hyper girl, Haruka and Keitaro were awes.

Then now, Kitsune quickly take it away from Chris and shouted "OH WOW! this is going to make me rich by selling this emerald!" but then '**BAM**' Jamal and Homer hit her head with his foot/fist.

"Its not meant to be moneys! it is dengerous!" Jamal shout as Kitsune drop down all hurt as Jamal take it from her.

"Dangerous? what do you mean?" Shinobu asks.

"This emerald we show you, was a Chaos emerald, we collected 7 of them and destroy that man master plan." Chris explain and take the emerald back.

"Who is this man your talking about?" Naru asks and not trusting him.

"His name is Lord Albert Wily, he's planning on collecting the seven chaos emeralds to complete his master plan, now that we got them, his plan has failed." Chris told them.

The hina girls is awes but Motoko and Naru did not believe them "You liar! you must have stole them to make up some story of your's!" she stand up.

"I agree, you vile mans are nothing but liars!" Motoko stand up with her.

That words made Chris very mad in rages, he then burst up a blue blaze in his phoenix form, his team look at him all surprise as Motoko and Naru were shock and scare "You two calling me a LIAR!?" Motoko and Naru step back away from him.

"Calm down Chris, those bitch's did not believe everything we man are saying." Darrel said as he glare at those two.

Chris calm down and deactivate his form and pants, as Brande asks "So, that's were here in japan, so do we have a rooms to stay?"

Before Motoko said that mens must leave, Darrel give her a death glare, she sit back down as she's scare at him before the battle, so Haruka answerd "Sure, me and Keitaro will show you the rooms."

The Iron ninjas nodded and follow them to their rooms, as Naru and Motoko are mad as more perverts are here, but Kitsune, Sarah, hyper girl and Shinobu are to welcome them.

"Now i can play with them with my Mecha!" hyper girl laughed.

"Oh Su." Shinobu said.

Girl name Su laughed, as Motoko walk away, and Naru too.

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>In his lab, Lord Wily laughed as his robot is finished, the Blue knight has turn different, he armors turn dark black, gold cape, his halmet turn to bat wing, he has a dark blade.<p>

"At last, you have finally reborn, you are now become the Darkness Knight!" he laughed as Darkness Knight stand up.

"And now Darkness knight, go and get me those emeralds from them, and be sure to destroy them, i don't want them to ruin my master plan!" he order him.

"As your wish Lord Wily." Darkness Knight leave to recolltect the emeralds.

"When those brats see him alive and reborn, they won't have a chance against him." he chuckles as the Iron ninjas are doom.

* * *

><p>In the morning in Hina Inn, Chris and Robin walked to the Hot Spring to relax, Jamal and Toby are in the kitchen to cook some breakfast, Darrel walk out with Tug, Storm, Dani and Timmy to sword training, Tyler was resting on the grass outside, Trixie, Sibella, Winnie, Hinata, Brande and Paulina were talking in the lobby, John and Homer were outside training and Ben was talking to Haruka about the Iron clan.<p>

"So, you guys are the ninja and member of the Iron Clan, and the one is an heir of the Iron Clan?" Haruka asks.

"That's right miss, we of the Iron Clan are the strongest and help people of their trouble." Ben finish explain to her.

Before she asks more, they heard a short "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU VILE MEN!" that sound like Motoko, so they walk outside and see her with a Shisui, facing Darrel with Tug defending from her.

"What's it to you? we were just training?" Darrel shout.

"Yeah, so get lost, we didn't do anything here." Tug said.

"I do not trust you with two girls here, so leave you vile male now!" before she was to attack them "Motoko! Stop this right now!"

She turn and see Haruka and Ben her, she glares at him but Haruko stop her "Knock that off Motoko, when they training outside they are training."

"But...I was protecting from those vile men's, i do not trust them." Motoko spoke in low voice.

"Yeah right! you just saying that so you can kill all the mans here." Darrel said as it make Motoko pale in horror.

"Now step down Motoko!" as she do what Haruka says.

"Fine. But you bette not done something to the girls, or you are going to get it." As she left them alone.

"I'm sorry about Motoko, she get a very misunderstanding about mans hurting girls."

"Well i hope she better not hurt us. beside, i beat her the first time." Darrel said as he frown at that Kendo girl.

"I'll make sure she won't." as she left with Ben too.

"Boy that Woman is nothing but trouble." Tug said as he, Darrel, Timmy, Dani and Storm gone back for training.

"That Kendo girl really hate mans huh?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, But I really hope nothing happen here." As she and Ben walk back inside Haruko Tea Shop.

* * *

><p>Hinata Inn<p>

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Chris and Robin got back from the hot spring, they felt relaxing now, as now they when to the kitchan for a bite.<p>

"Hey Jamal, when's cooking is up pal? It's already morning ya know?" Chris asks as he and Robin sits down.

"Almost down Chris, and hope all is up for a meal today." Jamal cooking up a breakfast.

As then, Naru walk in and saw Chris hold Robin with his arm as she giggle, Naru is boiling in anger "Get your hands off her you pervert!" She charges at him, but then get kick in the face by Jamal, again. She's been smash throught the wall all hurt.

"She never learn when to shut up." Jamal said in annoying.

"Yeah, if she keep that up, she is going to hurt herslef." Robin look at her all disgust and Chris too.

Su and Shinobu came in as they heard a noise, they saw Naru on the ground all hurt from the kick, she got a shoe mark on her face.

"What happened?" Shinobu asks.

"Nothing. She just blow her anger on Chris." Jamal got them in the plate.

"Oh."

Jamal walk out and call out "BREAKFAST!" All of them walk in to eat, Motoko saw Naru hurt as she's mad "Who is the vile man who hurt Naru-Sempai?"

"Don't get any idea kendo girl, she almost hit Chris if i had to kick her hard." Jamal quickly block her sword with his iron shoe.

"You'll gonna pay for hurting Naur-Sempai!"

"You better stand down girl if you know what good for ya." Jamal threaten her.

"Over my dead body if i stand down!" She is really mad.

"Fine." She gave Motoko a powerful kick "**Cheek!**" Hit her across the cheek and slam into the wall and drop down knock out cold.

"Does she always like this?" Storm asks to Shinobu.

"Every mouths." She answered.

After everyone ates, Chris walk with John and Ben, to have a long talk about those two men's haters "I'm not sure what's her problem, but she really hates men's and perverts."

"Yeah Ben, but they better knock that off or they're gonna get hurt." John frown.

"After we're staying for 2 days, we're leaving and find a new home to stay or inn." Chris said as both of them nodded.

Chris walk out, and see Keitaro being slave around by Naru "Get busy in the hot spring idiot! Now or you're gonna get it!"

"Y-Yes Naru." This made Chris Frown.

"Hey give him osme rest tomboy! You're pushing him off."

"And let this pervert slacking off? Never you pervert." Naru growl at Chris as it making him mad.

"Hey what's going on?" They look and see Haruka looking at her with a piss off face. "Naru, what are you doing?"

"I'm just telling to this idiot to clean the hot spring when thi pevert telling me to get him a rest." She death glare at Chris who glare back.

"Knock it off Narusegawa, and leave him alone."

Naru growl and left, Haruka walk to him "Sorry about Narusegawa-san, she always punching mens out and sending Keitaro out thinking he's peeking around."

"Well she better watch it." As they walk away as Keitaro walk to the hot spring to clean.

* * *

><p>In the Hot spring, Hotoko was sitting in relaxing, still mad at Jamal for hurting her and Naru "That damn vile man, i'll make sure he's never hit me or Naru."<p>

When Keitaro walk in to clean, she look and he was shock seeing her in, it made her boil heat up in anger "VILE MAN! **Air Splitting Sword!**" She send Keitaro from here and off the streets, she back relaxing and mad about Keitaro.

* * *

><p>Ben, Homer, Tug and Timmy heard something in the Hot Spring "What was that?"<p>

"Don't know. But it better not that Kendo girl again." Tug frown at that.

"It better not Ben, i never like that girl." They all nodded.

* * *

><p>In the streets, Keitaro got up and walk back to the inn "Why it always happen?" When he was about to walk up the long stairs, he heard someone behind him. He look and see Darkness Knight here, he got his Dark Blade in his hand, he look at him with an evil look.<p>

"I know there here." He spoke making Keitaro scared.

"W-w-who?"

"The Iron Ninjas. I know there here." He raise his Dark Blade and swing to the ground sending a dark shockwave sraight at Keitaro, he screams louder as he run away from the shockwave, when it hits it massvie explosion pushing Keitaro away and hits the stiars, he groan in pain. He look at Darkness Knight and run upstaris fast.

"Run away all you want human coward, but i can follow and ended those fools once and for all!" He dashing up after him, he smirks as he finally going to destroy them.

* * *

><p>Inside the Inn, Chris and the others heard an explosion outside and downstairs, they got up and run out to see what's going on, when they and the hina girls got out, they saw Keitaro running in fears.<p>

"Keitaro. What happen? What's that explosion we heard?" Homer asks.

"T-t-here's...A R-r-r-r-robot downstairs. He knows that you guys are here, he blasted a shockwave at me. I run away from it and it explode and pushing me hard." He told him while shaking like a paper.

"A robot? Who is this robot?" Chris asks. As the answered come here, something dash up high and land down, of what the iron ninjas and hina hirls saw is shock. But the Iron ninjas know this robot before, they thought it's the Blue knight.

"No. It can be the Blue knight!" Ben said in shock.

"He was destroy two time. One from Dimmesdale. And two from The Star Tower." Brande were shock too.

He look at them all smirks "I was Blue knight once, but Master Wily has rebuilt me and now i'm no longer Blue knight. It's Darkness Knight now!"

"Darkness Knight?" Homer asks.

"Guess Dr Wily not giving up the emeralds yet." Darrel took out his twin hook swords and perpeard to attack.

"Alright guys. Get ready!" Chris grab his swords out.

"It's time to show you my dark powers!" Darkness knight jump up high "**DARKNESS SLASH!**" He swing sending out a powerful slash.

"Jump!" As they all jump away and cut throught the ground causing the explosion, the impaled push the hina girls away.

"**Flame Vortex!**" Chris throw the fire at the robot, but he swing his blade and blast it away from him, he dash at him, Chris dodge his blade and both clash each others fast as they can, Darrel run at Darkness as he push Chris back hard "**ONI-GIRI!**" He double slash but he jump over him, he thrust out "**Darkness fire!**" He send out the dark fire as Darrel slash them away.

Homer run to him and jump to cut him in half, but he was fast and jump high. Storm saw Darkness land down as she run fast at him "**X SLASH!**" But Darkness block her katanas with his Dark Blade and kick her hard, Timmy tries to hit him but he been punch in the gut fast, Ben and John charges at him but Darkness slash the ground sending a dark shockwave and when it near them, it explode sending them away.

Hinata and Dani charges as Dani blast her ghost ray, but Darkness has block it and slam the ground making them blow away from him, Toby saw him and run to the robot "**Wind Slash!**" He slash the wind at him, but he fire back "**Darkness fire!**" He thrust out a dark fire, and blasting throught the wind, Toby been hits hard.

Darrel got his hook swords beside him and target him "**Nitoryu** **Nanajuni Pound Ho!**" He swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling Darkness, but then he slash it away and slash the gorund again and send the dark shockwave, Darrel tries to jump away but too late, he been blast away from the explosion. Tug, Paulina, Homer charges at him. Darkness slash out the blast and blasted them away.

Brande, Trixie, Sibella and Winnie all charge at him, Brande tries to hit him as he dodge and from Sibella attack, he kicks them both hard, and kick Trixie away and thrust the dark fire and hits Winnie away, Jamal jump over to him "**MOUTON SHOOT!**" He kick Darkness's back head but no pain in him, Jamal was shock that Darkness Knight felt no damages, He grab his leg and slam him to the ground hard.

"It's no use! He's too strong, If he keep this up we lose against him." Chris said as Robin charge at him, She give him a punch in the face but no damages the same, he kick her away and slam into Chris hard.

He got up and walk out "**Blue Blaze Phoenix mode!**" As he transform into a Blue Blaze Phoenix, glaring at Darkness Knight, he smirks "So you finally gone to your form huh? Well this time i will not be destroyed by you." He dash up high as Chris fly up high after him. He throw the fire at him, but he dodge and swing and Chris clash it against his, they both continue clashing as Chirs blast him away, he charge and Darkness slash the dark fire at him, he dodge it and both clash causing a shockwave.

"It's look like your strong then i thought. But i'm much more stronger then you." Darkness smirks.

"I've maybe destroy you the first time. And this time i will destroy you for good!" They push back and stop.

"When i destroy you and your friends, Master Wily will finally have the Chaos Emeralds."

"I'm afriad not pal." He charge at him, and clash him. They clash each overs fast and push him back, Chris gone over and kick him down, he punch him hard and gone to the streets, he smash down hard. He got up glaring at Chris "I'm gonna end this right now!" He dash up to him, and Chris charges at him, Chris charges his sword into fire, and Darkness's Dark Blade glow black.

"**Phoenix...**"

"**Darkness...**"

As now.

"**SLASH!**" They slashes throught each overs, Hina Girls were shock and not sure if he won, as Darkness felt something in his chest, he spit out a blood, a scar appears in his chest "W-What? How...can this...be?" Chris saw his chance and charges up in his palm and dash at him, when Darkness Knight turn and see him coming at him "**RASENGAN!**" He impale it into Darkness's chest hard, he yelled in pain and with the power, it blow him away far far as he scream in defeated, as now Darkness Knight is gone from Japan for good.

He smile as he has won against him, he land down and check his teams is okay, they got up and see Chris okay.

"Chris, where's Darkness Knight?" Homer asks.

"He's gone guys. He is defeated by me."

His teams cheers and all of them got back and have a rest after fighting him.

* * *

><p>Wily's Castle<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord Wily!" A call from the Castle, inside that Stockman called Wil about Darkness Knight.<p>

"What is it Stockman?"

"It's Darkness Knight. He's defeated by Christopher Storm!"

"WHAT! No! That's Impossible, No one can defeat him!" Lord Wily is mad.

"It's never is my lord. As now we'll never be able to get those Emeralds from them."

"Maybe. But, Dragon King is almost to Japan with his elite clans now. By then, they can never beaten them." He smirks.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Chris and his friends were ready to leave and find a new home, Chris thanks Haruka fro staying.<p>

"Well, we're be going now. And sorry about the mess we made."

"Don't be, those two girl get what they get. I hope maybe we can let you guys stay..." Before she say it, Motoko and Naru interruped her.

"NO WAY!"

"We are not having more men's here!"

Chris and others gave those two a hated glare "You never learn when to shut up do you?" Ben said in mad tone.

"Yeah, maybe you two get kick out of here if you ever shut up." Dani said.

"Why you little brat! We're trying to help you and this what we get for?" Naru narrowed at her.

"This you call a help? This is beating and being rude to people!" John shouts as Motoko narrowed at him.

"If you ever say that again you disgusting man i will..." As then a hook sword almost to her neck, they look and see Darrel with a death glare.

"One more word out of you misses, and your head it off." He threaten. She started to sweat.

"Motoko, Naru get inside now! we're talk about this later." As Motoko and Naru walk back the inn.

"Sorry to say this, but we can't. Thanks though but no thanks." Chris said.

"I understand."

So Chris and his teams leave, they wave to them and wave back. "Good bye!" Shinobu shouts.

"See ya later guys" Kitsune said.

"Bye!" Su shout in hyper.

"Bye guys." Sarah wave to them.

As now they have left the inn and finding a new house for a home.

* * *

><p>At the street, they are mile away from Hinata Inn, Chris and the others when back to the boat as they thinking.<p>

"Boy some place to go was nothing but an Girls Inn." Homer said as he cross his arms.

"Yeah. So much for having a living home." Ben sat down.

"Well we better get going and find the house to buy and live it." Chris told them. Before everyone get up they heard a scream.

"RANMA! PARPARED TO DIE!"

"What was that?" Storm asks.

"Sound like someone screaming for blood." Darrel got up hearing that.

"Saotome you disgusting cur! I will free my beloved Akane and my pighair goddess!"

"Who ever yelling is really annoying." Tug unsheath his Bokken.

"SAOTOME! YOU WILL PAY FOR BRAINWASHING SHAMPOO!"

"Who the idiot that wanting shampoo?" Homer asks as he's confuse.

"Yeah, let's go and check it out." Chris said.

All of them run out the boat and gonna see who shouts, after they gone to find the shouts, they saw four mens, four girls and others watching.

One who shouts has black hair, light yellow clothes, yellow and black pot bandana.

One boy has long raven hair, white glasses, white gi dress and has lots of weapons.

Other has dark blue clothes, sandals, in his hands is bokken, and dark brown hair.

And last boy has red gi and black, his hair is black and pighaired. He's facing all three of them.

Four girls were watching and arguing, one has brown hair with a headband. She wears the attire of okonomiyaki chef, which consists of a short-sleeved blouse with the sleeves tied back and form-fitting black pants and has a giant spatula behind her.

One girl has waist-length purple hair with a fringe and two strands hanging in front that are secured with ties. She dresses in various forms of Chinese clothing, usually a matching blouse and pants.

A girl has black long hair, black and purple dress. She's glare at a girls.

One girl is short, has has short blue hair and brown eyes, she wearing a girls' uniform.

As two more girl and two adult. The girl has has chin-length brown hair, she tends to wear a tank top and shirt with shorts or sweater and jean.

One is taller, she has brown long pony hair, white clothes and brown skirts.

The three adults, one is shoulder length hair and a mustache. He is usually seen in a medium coloured gi.

One adult is an old man. he wears glasses with a frame that wraps around his ears, a white bandana that covers his head, and a white gi.

Last adult is a woman. She has light blue dress, darker red hair, wrap up katana on her back.

They were watching them fights, as three of them has bruise and scar the boy, he's pants and was bout to be defeated.

"Now you will die Ranma!" The lost boy shouts at the boy who's name Ranma.

"Now i shall free Akane and my pighaired goddness!"

"I will have Shampoo and you will not!"

Chris and the others frown and not liking this, Chris know what to do. "Tug, you face that annoying moron." He nodded.

"Jamal, you fight against that guy with a bandana on it." Jamal nodded "On it."

"I've take care of that blind moron.".

"Ok, GO!" As he, Jamal and Tug jump out fast, the people look and see them coming.

"Who is those three kids Genma?"

A man name Genma were confuse "Not sure Soun. I not very sure."

When three were to finish Ranma off, the ninjas block their attacks with a flash. Chris block the blind boy with his sword against his weapons.

Jamal blocked the lost boy fist with his iron shoe. And Tug block the moron's blade with his bokken.

"Hey, what happened Akane?" Said to a short girl name Akane.

"Don't know Nabiki. But i don't like those boy." Akane narrows them. As middle girl name Nabiki share at them, she spot more people at the tree.

"Oh my, i never seen them block their attacks."

"Yeah Kasumi, but they should have let them hit him." Akane as it shock her sisters.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPE ME FROM KILLING RANMA!" The lost boy screams.

"You dare stop me, Kuno Tatewaki? The Blue Thunder of Furikan High!" Moron name Kuno who glares them.

"I'm gonna make you pay for stopping me"! Blinde shout in anger.

"Forget it blinde, killing him is gonna make you throw in jail." Chris glares back at him.

"If you think i'm going to let you, you can forget it lost boy." jamal glare in anger at the lost boy.

"So do us a favor and leave." Tug push harder on Kuno's blade.

"If you outsiders don't move away, you will die after i kill Ranma!" The Lost boy shouts.

"So be it pal." He then made a quick kick in his chest "**CHEST!**" He kick really hard and push him to the forest fast and Jamal runs after him. The people were shock.

"How did he..." Akane.

"Shampoo not sure. But kick boy is tough." a girl that call herself Shampoo.

Tug push Kuno back and attacks. Chris kick him away and began fighting.

Tug clash Kuno blade eachs other fast and counter of their attacks, Chris jump around dodging the blind idiot weapons, the chains was throw around, he dodge and jump back fast, he jump over and kick him across the face, he dodge every attacks the blind throw, he slice the chains off of the weapon and cut everything.

"That man sure dodge and cut everything, Ukyo."

"Agree Kodachi, and i hope that man wins." Girl name Ukyo.

"Hmmp. That man just lucking. He's not that strong." Akane narrowed Chris.

Tug dodge and block every attacks Kuno swinging and thrusting, he attack back fast.

"You foul knave! I am the best! And you are nothing but a knave!" As both clash hard causing a shockwave, almost pushing people off.

"You knave are nothing but weak skill, i have the perfect skill i got." Which calling Tug 'Knave' make's him mad "My name is not Knave you idiot! My name is Tug Rover. The man who will become the strongest warrior i can be!" Which awes the peoples.

"Thy not care you say Knave. I strike thy!" He was bout to cut him but "You are asking for it Knave" Tug raise back his bokken and shouts "**EARTH GIRI**!" He slam the ground hard and pushing Kuno away and hits the tree hard, he got up with a mad red face "I FIGHT ON!" He charges at him ready to thrust his heart.

"That guy just never learn to shut up do he?" Darrel activated his Twin Hook Sword to electric, as he charge at Kuno fast "**Oni-Giri!**" He double slash Kuno throught him as his chest spiltted blood out with a scream in pain, a black girl name Kodachi was shock "BROTHER!" Kuno on his knees as he's defeated "How can i be defeated by a worthless and honorles people?" He fall forward and drop down.

"We are not _Worthless_ and _Honorless_. We are the Iron clan." Which shock the people of him saying that "And we have the honor to fight and those who kill. It is not the honor to kill buddy." Darrel deactivated hi sword and put them away.

Meanwhile in the forest, Jamal dodge of the lost boy fists and kicks, he jump and kick him in the cheeks, he groan in anger, Jamal kick and the lost boy jump over from it, he throw his fists at him, but Jamal dodge them fast and jump in the tree, as the lost boy follow and on the tree brach.

"I don't know what stlye you have but it's worthless against me!" That word 'Worthless' got Jamal boiled up. "Just who are you and why did you stop me from killing Ranme?"

"My name is Jamal Williams. The style i got is Black Leg Style. To me, i don't like people who kill and scream for blood." Jamal glares at him as the lost boy anger glares at him back.

"Nobody, i repeat, NOBODY STOP RYOGA HIBIKI!" A lost boy name Ryoga scream in anger.

"If you don't shut up now lost boy, you are getting your ass kicked."

"I'll be sure to kill you than i will kill Ranma!" He jump over to him, and ready to hit him hard.

"That's not the word i'm looking for." He close his eyes and his hand to his pocket to wait.

When Ryoga is near him, Jamal has snapped "IT'S YOUR HEAD!" He kick Ryoga's head and smash throught the trees, which got the people attention.

"What was that sis?" Akane asks.

"Something got that man very mad." A tall girl name Kasumi.

Ryoga got up with a groan, and got kick on his back head and smash throught the trees again, Jamal jump over to him, and swipe kick him hard, and he kick his guts hard, he jump back far from him.

Ryoga got up with an anger face "THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU GAMES! PARPARED TO DIE!" He jump the tree and jump high and chagre at him.

Jamal waited him to come, as got his leg to front side and back side, as Ryoga shouts "**SHISHI HOKODAN!**" He thrust out a big green ki of his hands, as Jamal vanish when he blasted the ground, it's explode causing a shockwave. When it clear up, he missed.

"Huh? Where you go?" He look around for Jamal. "Come out now you honorless coward! This is our fight. And fighter like you don't fight fair!"

"I have to fight fair lost boy. But i never like being called an honorless coward. The only honorless i see is you lost boy." Jamal voice called out.

"COME OUT NOW YOU COWARD!" Ryoga look around and had enough.

Jamal jump over fast to Ryoga, before Ryoga turn around he was too late. "**MOUTON SHOOT!**" He powerful kick Ryoga in the chest really hard, Ryoga spit out the blood as he been hits hard, he's impaling smash throught all the trees and final tree and gone out the forest, he drop down all defeated.

Akane, Nabiko, Kasumi, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, Soun, Genma and the red hair were shocks that Ryoga Hibiki were defeated, Jamal walk out with a little smirks "Well, look like your lose now lost boy. Hope you get better soon, cause i'll be waiting for a rematch." So he walk away back to the others.

Chris dodges all the weapon he throw and cut and block everything he throw and swing, he jump back away from him as he block and block.

"You're the worst guy who throws weapons."

"Never call me, Mousse the worst!" Blind boy name Mousse, he is mad of calling him worst.

"And the worst name i ever heard." Chris smirks see Mousse's face turn red in anger.

"If i hear you say that i'm worst again so help me..."

"And the worst style i ever seen." Chris jump back away from his rage.

"THAT'S DOES IT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" When Mousse grab out his big mash with a chain to smash out his skull.

"You ask for it blinde." He jump up high missing his swing, he turn his leg into fire, which shock the people.

"Holy cow! His leg is on fire!" Nabiki shout in shocks.

Chris spin forward into speed, and gone down fast straight to Mousse, he look at him all confuse and shocks. When Chris almost to him "**FIRE...**" He now near Mousse "**KICK!**" He kick really hard on Mousse's head which creaks his glasses to pieces, his nose drip out bleed and spit out blood when Chris got his leg off of him. He fell forward in defeat.

It totally shocks that three outsider has defeated Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga of their strength.

"I can't believe my brother is defeated by those outsiders." Kodachi speak in shock tone.

"Mousse was beated too." Shampoo shocks too.

"Unbelievable that man beat them." Ukyo shocks.

"Who are they?" Nabiki asks.

"Why are they here?" Kasumi was shocks.

"I never understand their interruped." Akane narrowed them.

"Honey? Who are those outsider?" Red hair asks.

"Not sure Nodoka. But i must asks them myself." Genma narrowed the Iron ninjas.

Chris walk to Ranma with his teams, he grab his hand and pull him up. "Thanks, but who are you?" Ranma asks.

"Name Christopher Storm, and this is my friends. Good thing we save your life pal." They nodded in agreement.

"Boy thanks. Hey, come to the Tendo house, and have a talk about you guy."

"Sure."

"Name Ranma Saotome, the hair of the Anything Goes Style." He told them with got them confuse. So he lead them to the others and his parents. And gone to the Tendo house.

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'It's got them all shocks and confuse. They're not sure why they stop those three from killing or defeating Ranma, but it's not right to kill a person. As now, the elite Dragon Clan is almost there. And by then, Lord Wily is very angry about Darkness Knight lose against Chris and save the Inn for girls. Can they face against the treat comes here? Or those three idiots came back for a rematch? Find out on the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure'<p>

[To Be Continued]

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what a fight huh? Ok folks. As will you read this, this adventure will continue, until then everyone. [Read and Review]<strong>


	13. Ep 13 Threat of the Dark Phoenix Clan

**Chapter 13, all done, and this battle and adventure continue.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: 'Right before they left the Hinata Inn, they heard a scream, a scream for blood. As three men's were tries to kill a boy name Ranma Saotome. But when Chris, Tug and Jamal stop them, they fight against them. Tug fight Tatewaki Kuno, Jamal battle against Ryoga Hibiki and Chris fights Mousse. As they have wons against them, and they save Ranma from being killed or defeated, what threats can they face? Or get a rematch to those boys who is defeat. We're find out now.'<p>

* * *

><p>Ep 13 'The threat of the Dark Phoenix clan and the battle between Chris and Saffron The Immortal King of the Dark Phoenix Clan begin!'<p>

* * *

><p>Tendo house at night<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Tendo house, Chris and his friends sits on each tables drinking tea's and foods Kasumi makes, Chris told Ranma about their clan's.<p>

"And that I am the hair of the Iron clan, and right now that we save ya, why are those morons were trying to kill you?"

"Will two of them were annoying me about stealing Akane and his pighaired goddness, and Mousse think i'm stealing Shampoo from him." Made Chris and his friends very confuse. "And Ryoga blaming me about ruining his life."

"Ryoga huh? That idiot just never scream for blood and getting in anger." Jamal said while eating his food.

"Well he always is." Ranma said.

"Who are those three girls that were here?" Ben asks when Akane narrowed him.

"Their name Tatewaki Kodachi, and the long purple girl name Shampoo." It gave them a surprised. "And last is Ukyo Kuonji, she my friend, but when pops steal something and made a deal about me marrying her."

"Marry her? What kind of idiot that got her to marry you?" Homer asks in shocks.

"Tell that to my pops." He glares at Genma who was glaring at the Iron ninjas.

"When me and pops got here, he made a promise about engagement to Akane Tendo." Ranma glares at her who glares back.

"A promise for what?" Darrel asks.

"Join the school when me and Akane marry."

"That's it? Just joining a stupid school?" John said as Genma and Soun glares anger at him.

"It's a matter of honor for them to be wed!" Genma shouts which annoying them.

"The Dojo must be joined at once!" Soun shouts.

"Honor for them to be wed? That's the stupidest thing i ever heard!" Storm shouts.

"I wanted my ungrateful boy to marry her now! It's a matter of honor must have them married!"

"I think you better shut it now fatso!" Chris stand up glaring at him.

"You honorless brats tell me to shut it!" As sword from Chris, Tug and Darrel point at his neck to cut.

"One more word out of you fatso, and your a dead man." Darrel threaten him, Genma face sweats and pale as he sits down with a squeak "ok."

Chris sit back down. "As you all know. We were finding a house to buy so we can live here in Japan. After we finish our quest." They nodded which confuse them.

"What this quest you speak of?" Nabiki look at them carefully.

"Collect the Chaos Emeralds from our enemy." Brande answered. It really confused them.

"What's a Chaos Emeralds?" Nodoto asks.

Chris took out the blue genstone and surprise them, and Nabiki'eyes turn dollor sign as she snatch it from him. "This Emerald? You guys are liers, this can be sell for lots of yens!" As then a foot hits her hard. It's was Jamal who hits her. "Now we got another girl who likes moneys." She drop as Jamal grab it and give it back to Chris.

"This is the Chaos Emerald. We were collecting them from Lord Albert Wily, he's planning on getting them and complete his master plan." Chris explained them.

"And when we got them all, his plan is useless now." Brande told them.

"Oh, come on! You expect us to believe that?" Akane narrowed them. "You guys are nothing but liers."

"Can you shut up you uncute tomboy!" Ranma shouts as Akane's face turn red in anger, she took out his hammer "RANMA NO BAKA!" She was 'bout to slam him, as her hammer was cut off by Darrel's Hook sword.

"Maybe you better watch your anger tomboy, or your gonna get hurt by us." He said in tough tone.

"Get hurt by a boy like you? I HATE BOYS! And i hates perverts like you!" Akane shouts as he point his hook sword at her neck.

"One more word from you tomboy and i'll..." He duck from Genma fists. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE MUST MARRY RANMA! IT'S MATTER OF HONOR!"

Jamal block his fist with his iron shoe as he glares at him. "You are started to annoying me." He kick his guts and head and finally chest, he smash throught the wall and knock out cold.

"You should have let me handle this." Ranma was a little awes.

"He had it coming." He walk back to the others.

"Will, it's getting late. We better get ome sleep guys." Chris stand up as Kasumi show them to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the mountain known as Phoenix Mountain, they're is a temple, with a Dark Phoenix symbol, inside the temple, we see the throne room, and there was a man has all white and red gi and a red jewel on his chest, golden wings on his back, red long hair. he's sit on the throne chair waiting for a report.<p>

"Lord Saffron!"

A man name Saffron, look up and see a girl she has white gi, she has wing like him, and light white hair.

"What is it, Kiima?" He asks.

"My lord, we sense a great energy in Japan. And those who got them is the Iron Clan." A girl name Kiima.

It's surprised Saffron, he heard a rumor about them stopping the Seven Star Sword, and defeated the other clans, Scar, King Gorilla. They're were the best, but when they were defeated. Saffron must know who did this.

"Iron Clan huh? Find out what this energy was coming from, and report to me when you find where it come from." He ordered.

"As you wih Lord Saffron." She bow and left.

"So this energy, who ever got them. It will be good to make my Phoenix People more powerful we ever had." He evil chuckles.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Chris walk down with Robin, Ben, Toby and Homer, Darrel outside focusing, Brande were talking to Storm, Dani, Paulina, Winnie, Sibella, Hinata and Trixie. Tyler walk outside for a fresh air, Jamal were helping Kasumi to cook. John sitting down by the table and Tug training outside with Timmy.<p>

Ranma got down stairs, but all Chris saw Ranma as a girl and not sure who she is. "Hey miss, but your new here?" Ranma look and see them all confuse.

"What are you saying Chris, it's me Ranma."

"You can't be Ranma. Ranma has black hair, you got red hair." Homer said to her.

"Ok, I'll have to show you." She walk to the kitchan and grab a hot water, when she pour it on her head, it's shock them that she turn into a guy!

"What the!" Homer jump back and drop down.

"Ranma? Wha?" Toby asks in confuse.

"Well, you won't believe this but. I got a curse from the Jusenkyo." He told them.

"Juenkyo?" Ben asks.

"I was felled on the Spring of the Drowned Girl by pops here." He glares at Genma. "And to my pops. He fell in the Spring of the Drowned Panda."

"Spring of the Drowned Panda?" Homer said in shocked. "Your father fell in the Spring of the Drowned Panda?"

"Yep."

As they laughs at Genma. It's very funny of the idiot man.

"Oh boy what an idiot!" Homer laughs uncontrolable.

"I can't believe that!" Toby roll around all laughing.

"That man is such a bozo!" Ben laughs too.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Genma was getting angry. "It's just we train their. It's not that funny!"

"Why would the idiot like you can train there?" Homer asked.

"Never mind that, right now we better get to school." He stand up and go, Nabiki and Akane sat at the table and eat, Ranma stop and turn. "You three coming?"

Chris, Ben and Robin look at him. "What's that?"

"We'll pops have you three enter the school." Ranma answered as Chris narrowed at Genma. He and two other leave with them.

* * *

><p>At the front gate, they enter here as a annoying voice is heard. "HALT YOU KNAVES OUTSIDERS!" They turn and saw Kuno with a bandages around his chest.<p>

"You knave has defeated me once, but I fight on. I shall fight on!" He pointed his wooden sword a Chris as he blame him instead of Ranma. "Your hook swordsman has beated me, but I shall free my tigeress and my pighaired goddess!" He share at Robin the Fox. "And I shall free my new Fox goddess!"

"Get lost weirdo!" Robin walk beside Chris who anger glares at him.

"I strike thy!" He charges at him, Chris jump over him and dodge his thrusting attacks, he jump back and throw back his fire fist. "**Fire...**" When Kuno gone front of him fast. "**PISTOL!**" He smash Kuno's guts hard as Kuno yelled in pain and spit out blood, he smash throught the wall and knock out cold.

"This man never shuts up." Chris shake his head in disgust. So he and the others enter the school.

* * *

><p>On sun has come up at Tendo house, Jamal walk out for some fresh air, he walk in the streets and see every people around here, befroe he continue he heard a scream that he knows. "JAMAL! PERPARED TO DIE!" He turn around and see Ryoga Hibiki with an anger face. "So you got recover and come for a rematch huh?" He fully turned. "Okay lost boy, let's see what you got."<p>

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" He charges at him and throw his fists and kicks, Jamal easly dodge them fast, he block them and kick back fast. Ryoga dodge his kicking fast he jump back, he jump straight at him as fly kick him. But Jamal jump up and spin. "**Brochette!**" he aim his one leg and slam Ryoga chest and smash to the ground, and break open hard. He's unconscious from being hit.

Jamal got off him, all the people who heard a scream and were awes that guy has beated him, Jamal walk away with a little grin. "That lost boy is nothing but a weak moron. Maybe that will shut him up now." As he continued walking for some fresh airs.

* * *

><p>Outside of Tendo house, Darrel is still focusing here be the pond, as he didn't notice that Genma was sneaking around, he want to know who weak they are, he jump over to him ready to kick, he quickly punches Genma's face hard, and drop in the pond. When Darrel was 'bout to leave, a big panda jump out and kick Darrel's back hard, he look up see the panda. He had a sign up as he says 'Idiot! You did that on purpose.'<p>

"If you haven't attack me, then i would have cut your head off." He stand up with a death glares. As he's scaring Panda-Genma.

Nabiki and Kasumi, walk out and saw Darrel scaring the panda, and Soun look too.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Asks the panda, he attack me from behind." He walk back inside.

While getting back inside, he saw Homer checking his giant axe, Toby was watching the sky outside, Hinata were in the dojo with Storm, Trixie, Brande, Winnie and Sibelle training.

"Boy this is weird and annoying, Genma and Soun never learn to shut up." Toby said in annoying of Genma and Soun.

"Yeah, those idiots think of forcing them to be married, they are crazy." Homer agreement.

Genma comes in as he's human again, he glares at Toby who said that. "You better be quiet boy! You outsiders think were just stupid. Were doing this for the sake of honor." As he and Soun smirks which make them really annoying.

"You guys never know about honor." They're smirks got off as they see Darrel who glares at them. "If I ever hear your stupid talk, I will cut your tounge off."

As then they run off from him, Homer snort them. "What a coward."

"Yeah."

Akane walk in as the girls got back here of their trainings, Akane walk in the dojo to train, Toby walk in and see Akane training.

She saw Toby looking at her. "Why you and your friends are so strong? They just lucky and cheated against Mousse, Ryoga and Kuno."

"They didn't cheated, they were strong, why are you so mad about?"

"Because i don't like boys. They are weak, and you too." Which snapped Toby and make him angry.

"Let's have a spear and see if your stronger." As Toby jump over and took out his chaos blades. "Get ready!" Toby snarled. She smirks at him, as they charge each others, and begin their fights.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the school, Chris, Ben, Robin and Ranma walk out, they were annoying about Kuno, attacking and keep on blaming them. After they leave the school, someone jump over and throws the kunais at Chris, he dodge them and look and see Mousse here with in anger face.<p>

"Chris! You will pay for make me a laughing stock! I'll make sure you will die!" As he charges to him, Chris blocked his sword, and jump back.

"You just never give up huh? Maybe a full pain will give you up." He smirks.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" He jump up with his big spike ball in chains and swing down to him. Chris jump up and cut his chain, he grab it, when Mousse landed, Chris powerful swing the big spike ball to him and slam him into the ground hard.

"That will keep you quiet down for awhile." As he, Ben, Robin and Ranma leave and leaving him down, Mousse's head got up getting the spike ball off of him.

"I hate that guy." He fell back down with a groan in pain.

* * *

><p>At the Tendo house, Kiima is on top the house and spying of them to see what the energy coming from, she look down and see Brande with Storm, Dani, Trixie, Hinata, Sibella Winnie and Paulina. Of what Kiima saw is the gemstone in her hand, it's shocked her of this energy.<p>

"This Choas Emeralds we collected them can keep Dr Wily's hands away from him." Brande as she look at the Emerald.

It's surprise Kiima, she never seen that emerald before, she listen to them carefully.

"I'm glad we got them. Can you imagne this about Kitsune wa being a money lover of this? And now Nabiki too? This is so stupid." Paulina said.

"The longer we find a home in Japan, the better." Dani nodded agree with Sibella.

"And it's sickin me that Genma and Soun forcing those two to marry so they can join the school together. Boy this is really stupid." Winnie said in disgust.

Kiima finally know what the enegry coming from, so she leave to tell Lord Saffron about this Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dojo, Toby has all bruise and his mouth dripping blood. He was fighting Akane of saying all boys are weak and pervert, he share at her with hates and disgust.<p>

"Giving up yet? If you keep this up, your gonna get hurt very bad." Akane smirks.

"I'm not giving up." He snarl at her.

"Hmm." She thinks about the Iron Clan Chris told them about, and she smirks.

"Listen kid and listen will, when Chris told them about that clan. So I'l tell you this, if i win, you will make me a new member of the Iron Clan." It shocks Toby about that.

"No! No way! I'm not gonna let you!" He shouts in anger.

"Will you better be ready to lose brat! Cause I'm gonna be a strongest and show those hussy who tough!" So she charge at him as Toby perpared himself.

* * *

><p>Back to Darrel, he walk out for fresh air, but when he gone to the streets, he heard a shouts.<p>

"There's that vile man!"

He turn and see the girls with a kendo clothes, the same Motoko wears, they look very mad.

"IT'S THAT VILE MAN THAT DEFEATED MOTOKO-SAMA!"

"He will pay for hurting Motoko-sama!" As they charges at him with weapons.

"Something tell me those girls are for Motoko." He activated his twin hook swords. And ready to fight.

"DIE YOU VILE MAN!" They jump to him as Darrel spin fast "**Tatsumaki!**" He unleashed the tornado of cutting wave and they caught on it and damages all up.

As now they are down all defeated, he deactivated his swords and walk away from them.

"They are more annoying then that kendo girl." He said in disgust.

As now when he's gone, someone was watching him and saw the whole thing, he stand by the wall, he has dark brown hair, green gi, light yellow wrap around his wrist.

"That guy really hurts those ladies, so I'l make sure that boy pay for hurting them." So he walk away with a smirks.

* * *

><p>Back to Jamal, he keep on walking, until he stop and saw a Okonomiyaki restaurant, he thought maybe he could get some food for the others, he walk in, and saw that girl who watch them fight, Ukyo, who was busy on the grill, when she look up she saw him here.<p>

"Oh, hello. Welcome to Okonomiyaki restaurant." She walk to him. "My name Ukyo Kuonji, what's you sugar?"

"I'm Jamal williams. And i'm here to get some okonomiyaki for my friends." Jamal said.

"Oh? And I hope my cute fiancée Ranme is okay from the fight." She wink at him as Jamal has a sweat drop on his head.

"So tell me, what you guys doing here in Japan?"

"We were looking for a house to buy and live here. And we just save Ranma from being killed." Jamal snort in disgust of those three guys.

"Oh I hope he's okay after the fights."

Before Jamal talks, something came all in as he saw their faces.

"Their he is! Now we can kill him and his team for hurting Hiashi-sama!"

He saw their forehand, a leaf, their from Konoha, they are the same one as they save the villages, he shake his head.

"You guys follow us here huh? Will you guys are asking for it." He growl at them.

"We came here to bring back that worthless Hinata, give her back now outsiders!"

"Just try me!"

They charges at him as Jamal was quick and kick them hards, he got his arm on the ground and spin and kicking them off.

All the ninjas are down and groan in pain as they have foot marks on their faces. Jamal look at them with disgust and walk away and he turn to Ukyo who was shock of his moves. "Better get them to delivery at Tendo's house. And hope you get them trash out of here." As then he walk away.

* * *

><p>At the Tendo house, Akane walk in with a smirk and had in her hand is a Iron clan bandana, she has beaten Toby Tenma, after that, Darrel came back from his walk and he saw her smirks and not sure what, he walk to check in the dojo, when he enter he saw Toby on the ground with all the bruise, he run to him and pick him up to his arms.<p>

"Toby, what happened to you?" He asks and he moan in pain. Then it hit Darrel, it was Akane who did this, he growl in anger,

"That tombitch will pay for this." He snarled and walk back to the house with Toby.

After he walk in, the girls saw that and were shocks, Brande asks "What happen to Toby?"

"The boy hating girl. That what happen." He answerd her, they were shocks of Akane did this to Toby.

"She did this to him?" Dani was worried to Toby.

"Oh, that girl gonna get it!" Winnie snarled in anger.

Before that, they heard someone yelled "OH THE JOY OF THIS!" It was Soue yelling and crying like a wimp.

They walk and saw him and Genma yelling as they saw Akane with a smirks on her face.

He even saw the Iron clan bandana on her hand, she must have did something.

"I'm so proud of you Akane! Beating that brat was so perfect. You can now be stronger in those Iron clan!" Soun yelled in joy.

They were shocks of this, in Darrel mind "_That girl is gonna die for this. Better get Chris about this._"

* * *

><p>At the Phoenix Mountain, Kiima was in the throne room to Lord Saffron. She told him everything of the Chaos Emeralds, he was pleased of this, he smirks as he order Kiima "Gather all the soldiers, and go get them at once."<p>

"At you order, Lord Saffron." She bow to him.

"And make sure no one get in your way. If they do, destroy them." He smirks.

She nodded and leave to gather the Phoenix Soldiers.

"So this Chaos Emeralds has this powers. If i get them, I'l be the most powerful being of earth." He smirks of this power.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the streets, Jamal was walking back the Tendo house. As when he walk, he heard something behind him, he turn and see that girl from the fight. Shampoo.<p>

"And what you want?" He asks.

"Shampoo saw Kick boy hurt Lost Boy." Shampoo said.

He was confuse of her speaking like this, as he asked "And what's that mean?"

"Mean you strong, and all womans in my villages are stronger." She said as Jamal frowned.

"It that all? Bah! What a laugh!" He chuckles as Shampoo frown.

"Then Shampoo will beat you." She took out two mash ball as she swing.

He dodge and again. He jump back from her, as she charges, he dodge and kick her and jump over her and kick her back hard, and when he run to her he kick her head hard and smash her to the ground.

He look at her with a smirks "Is that all you got? I thought that lost was more strong then that."

When she got up, she look at Jamal, as she got up and tries to kiss her as he jump away from her "What are you doing?"

"Shampoo is giving you a Kiss of Marriage." She said as Jamal was confuse.

"What is that mean then?" He asked.

"When Kick boy defeat a Amazon girl, they get a kiss of marriage. And marry a girl when male defeat female." She answered him as he was shock.

"WHAT?!" He yelled at her "I'M NOT GONNA MARRY A NUTCASE LIKE YOU!" He pointed at her as she frowned at him.

"It an Amazon law, and you must. If you don't, then you i kill!" She charges at him as Jamal jump up high away from her.

"Then I guess i have to end this." He jump down as he spin with speed, and when he is near "**Concassé!**" he kicked her top head really hard.

Shampoo spit out blood and fell back and lay in pain, and when Jamal beaten her up, he walk away with disgust in his face "That Amazon law crap is really dumb."

* * *

><p>At the Tendo house, Kiima and the Phoenix Soldiers are near at the garden, as they saw Darrel walking outside with Brande, Trixie, Storm and Sibella.<p>

"We can't let them get away with this, only a Hair of the Iron clan can let them not fight to who join and not." Brande said as they nodded agreement.

"Yeah, we better find Chris and fast." Storm said as they walk away, to find Chris, and after they left, Kiima wave her arm as the Phoenix Soldiers came out and attacked.

They move away from them, "Who's that?" Trixie asks as she dodge their attacks.

"Not sure but, we better get to it." Darrel quickly activaded his swords and slash them away, Brande kick them and swing and hit one hard.

Storm kick and cut one away, and Sibella jump backward and knock them down, while they were fighting them off, Kiima, and the rest of the soldiers are entering the Tendo House.

Inside the house, Winnie was growling in anger at Akane and Paulina and Dani holding her so she can not attack, and Hinata was taken care of Toby who is laying down with bandages.

"Why can you let me hurt that tomboy? She is the one who hurted Toby." She was srugging to hurt Akane.

"Forget her. The others will get Chris. He'll know what to do." Paulina told her and Dani nodded.

After that, the Phoenix Solders came in with Kiima with her sword, they look and got their weapons ready "Who are you? Why are you here?" Paulina demand them.

"We are here for those Emeralds." She answered as she pointed and they attacked, Dani kick and blast her ray at one, she dodge and Paulina punch and kick them, she jump back from two of them.

Hinata and Winnie, are holding them off, she slash and she low kick, as then she was kick hard, and Hinata hits them and blocked, Kiima walk away from them and when he enter, he saw the beg on the table. When she open, she saw the Chaos Emeralds inside the beg, she smirks as she close and take it with her.

Before she's going, she heard a groan "Stop." She turn and saw Toby who stand up with his chaos blade "I'm not gonna let you take them." He groan and barely even stand up.

"Don't bother getting up boy." She walk away but block by Akane who saw what happen.

"You again? Why are you here?" Akane asks as she glares at her.

"Came here what Lord Saffron wanted, now back away now." She ordered her as she push her away, and leave fast.

When he was out side she called out "Allright! Fall back and let go!" She lift off flying away and the Phoenix soldiers fly too, while their gone, they were confuse about that.

"Why are they here anyway?" Darrel asked.

"And why they want with the Emeralds." Storm said.

Brande walk in and saw something shock, the beg was gone, as someone has stolen the Emeralds.

"Guys, They taken the Emeralds!" Brande shouts.

"WHAT?!" They shouts in shock as they run and see Brande and she was right, they had stolen the emeralds.

"We better get Chris and fast, no matter what they were gonna do with those Emeralds." Brande said.

"What's the big deal?" They turn as Akane said "It's just an emerald, it's that not special." She said as Winnie had enough as Storm and Trixie grab her from beating her up.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Winnie scream in anger.

"Winnie, calm down, we're deal with her later. Right now we got Emeralds to get back." Trixie said while holding her.

Storm nodded as Brande spoked "Alright, we must get Chris and go after those guys."

"Yeah, but where are they from?" Dani asks.

"Don't know." Brande said.

As then, Chris, Robin, Ben Jamal and Ranma return in time as they saw everyone here "Guys, what's going on?"

Robin then saw Toby all hurt "And what happen to Toby?"

"Chris, thanks god your here, we got problem here." Brande said "We were attack and they here stolen the emeralds."

"What!?" Chris shouts in shock and surprise.

"Were not sure who they are, but we better get them back from them." She said.

"Wait," Ranma said and know what she meant "You meant someone who took it was Kiima, right?" They look at him all surprise.

"Well... yeah?" She was confuse of this.

"I know that girl, she's from that immortal guy name Saffron. He's the same one I battle to save Akane from." Ranma remember and Akane too, and always mad at him.

"Oh yeah, i remember. The same Immortal Saffron that you first kill and now he is back and came for those worthless emeralds." She said as Winnie is getting anget even more.

"Do me a favor and shut your word hole tomboy!" Chris shouts as Akane glare angry at him.

"I know what place he's has, he is at the mountain call Phoenix Mountain." He pointed at the mountain at the east as they looked.

"So this Saffron guy in that mountain huh?" Chris said as Ranma nodded "Then we better be prepared when we go to that mountain." They nodded in agreement.

As they get ready to go to the Phoenix Mountain, Chris get Kasumi to take care of Toby while they're gone for a misson, she agree and taken care of him.

After 2 hour later, Chris and his team has left to the Phoenix Mountain, and when they made it and see the palace hidden, they were awes of this.

"So this is Phoenix Mountain huh?" Darrel asks as ge was awes.

"That's the one, and we better be careful, Saffron is very powerful when i battle him." Ranma remember that day.

"Not a problem, we battle powerful people before." Chris smirks as they walk and saw two Phoenix guards here, they spotted them and quickly charges them.

"Guess they don't like company." Jamal said as he kick one away and Darrel double slash one and drop dead.

They walk to the gate to the Palace "Is it anyway to open this gate?" Storm asks.

"Don't know, they're no way we can open this gate here." Ranma said as Chris walk to the gate.

"Allow me." He said as his arm turn fire and got it way back and shouts "**FIRE** **BULLET!**" He powerfully smash the gate open and got it smashes to the wall hard.

* * *

><p>At the Throne, Saffron was smirking at the Emeralds Kiima stole as he heard the rumble coming from the gate, the guard came in "Lord Saffron! An intruders has broken in the gate!"<p>

"Go and destroy them at once!" He ordered.

"Yes Lord Saffron!" He ran out as Saffron smirks, "So they have come huh? Will this time they won't be coming here as I gotten some allies that Ranma knows and those ninjas knows." He chuckles that they in trouble.

* * *

><p>They entered and saw the warriors charging at them, Darrel activated his swords and Tug got out his blade, "<strong>ONI-GIRI!<strong>" Darrel slash them and Tug thrust them and four of them coming "**EARTH GIRI!**" He smash the ground getting them blow away hard.

Chris then blast them with fire blast, and they run fast as more warriors coming to them, Storm run and cut them all up with quick speed, Sibella slash them and kick one behind him.

They tun and stop at the hall, Chris look around and not sure where to start "We better split up guys, we must find the Chaos Emerald now." They nodded and they split up.

Chris then run to the hall door as the Phoenix warriors running to him, "Get out of my way!" He kick and knock them away, he keep running and running until he saw a big door over their as he know Saffron in their.

"Here i come Saffron!" He run fast as flames appears as he jump to it, as he screams out as he smash the door open and run fast as he stop and look around, all the statue of Phoenix as he see someone on the throne chair, it was Saffron himself sitting and smirks at him.

"So you and your friends has come." He stand up and walk down "I've been waiting for you Heir of Iron Clan."

"So your Saffron that Ranma told us huh?" He said.

"I'm glad you make it here, and coming to get back your Chaos emeralds." Saffron said.

"That's right, so give them back right now!"

"I shall not boy, it can make me stonger then i ever be, if you want them. Fight me." Saffron smirks at him.

"Glady!" He run at him as he jump and kick, but Saffron block it and he jump back as their fights begin.

Saffron rapidly punchs at him as Chris block everywhere as he punchs back "**_FIRE GATTLING__ GUN!_**" he throws them all as Saffron block them and jump back and throw a fire ball as Chris jump over "**_Fire Pistol!_**" he shoots his fist as he miss him and Saffron kick his gut hard as Chris move back holding his gut as he saw him coming as he jump away and got his leg fired up "**_Fire!_**" go long and go down to Saffron "**_WHIP!_**" Saffron dodge his leg as he smash the floor.

"Not bad, but im powerful then you boy." He said.

Chris look at him as he run and throw his blast his fire at him, Saffron swipe it away and blast his at him, Chris jump over and throw his fire fist as Saffron grab it and throw him to the wall and smash hard, Chris stand up and charges at him, He smash his fist as him as he missed him, instead he smash open the floor.

"Very good, but your too slow." Saffron smirks, on his palms, it glows an orbs as it grow up as it's charging up, he got them together as it turn bigger as Chris see, Chris was shock to see him created this, he's in trouble. "See if you dodge this!" He throw it at him as Chris run and dodge it, but then it explaode blowing him away, Chris groan as he got up with all the dust and black on his suits, He look at Saffron who laughs at him.

"How are you going to beat me with im much powerful then you?" Saffron smirks.

"Laugh all you want Saffron, but i can beat you every moves i got, I WON'T GIVE UP!" He got up with flares around him.

"Brave words, oh just i forgot to tell you." He said as Chris was confuse and listen "I got some allies to fight the rest of you team, they might be waiting for them to their graves." He smirks as Chris's eyes widen in shocks.

"_WHAT!? His allies?! Hope that better not those idiots he's talking about, but who is the othes allies he got? I hope my friends can fight them._" in his thought as he's run to continue their fights.

* * *

><p>Jamal run and get searching the emeralds, he kick them and kick them out of his way, when he stop here, he see nothing around here. So he go somewhere else until.<p>

"So you come here for this Emerald huh Jamal?" He heard someone.

He turn and turn to annoying of this guy "You just never learn to quit, Do you _Ryoga_?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Tug and Winnie they look around and no sign of the Emeralds, before they go back, Tug sense something coming as he and Winnie move out of the way as they look, it was Kiima and two guy, one has black hair and other has green hair.<p>

"You finally here huh?" She smirks at them "Too bad you're never get them back, Lord Saffron can finally become the most powerful Phoenix King in the world."

"We're see about that." Tug said as he and Winnie is ready to fight them.

* * *

><p>Darrel slash them and cutted them up, he saw more of them and got his blades on both side on him "<strong><em>ONI-GIRI!<em>**" He slash through them and drop dead.

He look around and see nothing but empty room, as then he saw someone coming and he turn to annoying "When are you gonna learn? You just weak and never attack me with that kind of move,"

"Enough of your word knave! I shall thy destroy the evil Storm and free my Fox goddess andmy Red head goddess!"

"Ok, that's it! Your going down Kuno!" As he charge at him.

* * *

><p>At the room, Storm, Brandi and Dani look around and see nothing here "It's no use Brandi, we're never find the emeralds."<p>

"I'm afried we better keep looking, we can let those guys get those power, and we can't allow that." Brandi said as they smiled at her.

"Your right Bran, let's go." As they go before.

"I can not allow you to go any further Iron fools."

They turn and Brandi and Dani were shock and horror, Brandi speak up "S-S-S-Scar?!"

Adn she's right, It was Scar himself, only now has new gold armor, and a gold helmet, and has golden blade on his back.

"It's been a while Iron fool." Scar smirks behind his helmet.

"Who is that?" Storm asks as she doesn't know who he is.

"He's Scar, the leader of the Lion Clan, We when to the island called Gold D Roger Island, we got all the treasure he got, that is, Scar came and getting the Treasures and the Chaos Emeralds Wily hired." Brandi explain as she's scared of Scar.

"And Chris has defeated him, and we thought he's gone for good." Dani said as she's scared too.

"If you want to know what happen to me, then i'l tell you. Right after your hair and leader defeated, I landed on a near mountain, and this is the same mountain i landed." Scar explained.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>RASENGAN!<strong>" he thrust it to Scar's chest, Scar felt the pain, and then 'BOOOOOM' he been blow away as he been spinned. he screamed "AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" he gone striaght out the island and gone in defeated.

It's shows Scar gone all the way and landed down with a smash, Scar can't move as his one eye look and see a mountain and there's two man coming, they got wings, Scar's eye close and lay down, they pick him up and walk in the palace.

"_Even your heir of the Iron Clan has beaten me, they took me in after i landed here._"

Scar woke up and look around here, then a door open and see a man coming in.

"_When I awoken, a leader came Saffron, who got his mens came for me, they heard noise out here._"

Scar listen to Saffron and he smirks and follow him to the weapon room.

"_He told me if i need to be stronger, i join him and have new armor and a weapons, and training all day and nights make my sound technique more stonger and powerful then before._"

We then see Scar in his new armor and weapon, he laughs as he's finally be more powerful he is.

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"And now that i'm here and waits for you, i'l finally get my revenge of you Iron ninjas, and get my golds back that you stole." Scar growls at them.<p>

Brandi and Dan is too scare to move and can't fight against him, but Storm is brave and frown at him, she turn to Brandi and Dani "Don't be scared you too, if we don't get that emeralds back. The world will be danger."

Brandi thought of something and she's right, if Saffron possess the emeralds, all the world will face the ultimate phoenix.

"She's right, Dani, Storm, Let's fight Scar and get the emeralds back now." Brandi got out her mankiri gusari and Storm and Dani's weapons and ready to fight against Scar.

"Get ready Scar, this time it's our turn to fight you!" Dani shouts.

"Then this time you will die in my hands and my blade." Scar grab his Golden Blade "AND NOW YOU IRON NINJAS SHALL DIE!" He charges them and the girls charges back at him as their fights is begin.

* * *

><p>Homer and Tyler look around and see nothing but empty, they run outside and see all the river and pools everywhere, when they leave they saw a man coming to them with a smirks.<p>

"You made it, and so you shall never live again while i'l take care of you." He smirks at him.

Homer and Tyler share at him as they all felt his heart of rage and hatred.

"Who are you?" Tyler asks.

"My name is Pantyhose Taro, and you loser are about to be beaten by me." Taro get ready to fight them.

"Guess someone wants to fight and i'l beat the heck out of you buddy." He and Homer ready, Homer got his giant axe out.

"Get ready then! Here I come!" He run fast with a speed and Homer and Tyler has began.

* * *

><p>Paulina, Trixie, Hinata, Timmy, Ben, John, Ranma and Robin entered and saw a whole warriors and see a man with white hair and all clothes, and Ranma know who he is.<p>

"Welcome fools and hello to you Ranma." He smirks.

"Herb?" Ranma said as they looked confuse.

"Who's Herb?" Timmy asks.

"Herb is the leader of the Musk Dynasty, I battle him to get the cure but it's all gone because of him." Ranma frown at him.,

"Look's like Saffron wasn't lying about those Iron ninjas." He smirks at them.

"Guess this fights we had will continue huh?" Ranma asks as Herb nodded and has aura appears around him as he's ready.

"Now lets end this once and for all Ranma! And hope your friends can take on my Musk warriors." He said as Ranma on his fighting stances.

The Musks warriors charges as the Chris's friends run and beginning their fights and Ranma fight against Herb.

* * *

><p>Back to Chris, he's having trouble fighting Saffron, every blast Saffron fire and every moves he attack was stonger then his, Chris pants as he's tired and try hitting him and blasting him, but it's no good.<p>

"Are you tired already? I thought someone like you are not that tired to fight me." Saffron making fun of him.

"Tired? Me? No, your wrong, i'm just getting warming up." Chris said as he stand up and face him.

"And now that your up, like's see what you can do, and by then your friends can never beat my allies." Saffron said as he got his palm power up the orbs and ready to attack.

"Damn it, I'l never beat him, but i must and i must never give up! I WILL NOT LOSE!" As the flare aura burst up around him as Saffron smirks as he's continued.

"Will this is going to be so much fun, and you better get ready, cause this will be your END!" He charge at him as chris charge back, and they burst their power and wreak the whole hall.

"This shall be your end boy!" Saffron shouts.

"Bring it on Saffron!" Chris shouts as they continued their battle.

* * *

><p>Narrator: And so Chris and Saffon's battle has began and continue their battle, but to Chris's team and Ranma on their side, Saffron's allies they have met are now beginning their fights, and what will happen to their leader Chris going against Saffron? Can they win and get the emeralds back? Or they shall lose and have the world in danger? Find out on the next episode of: The Iron Clan's Adventure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! that was cool! so til then folks, this story will continue of this battle (READ AND REVIEW)<strong>


	14. Ep 14 Jamal Vs Ryoga

**And now this is the next chapter and enjoy the fights folks.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: On they day, Christopher and his teams headed to Phoenix Mountain with Ranma to get the emeralds back, and right before they enter, they split up as Chris begin his battle with Saffron, and to his teams, are fighting against Ranma's rivels and Iron ninja's powerful enemy Scar is back, as we now see that Chris having trouble fighting against the Immortal Phoenix. Can Chris and his friends win against them? Or will they lose? let's find out now.<p>

* * *

><p>On the Throne room, all the hall and walls and statues were broken and smashes hard, as Chris standed and facing Saffron who smirks at him as their power aura is around them.<p>

"Are you finish yet boy?" Saffron asks.

"No, I'm not!" Chris snap at him.

"If you continue like this, your never defeat me." Saffron then. throw every fire balls at Chris as he dodge them fast and fast as Saffron keep on firing at him.

When Chris jump high he shoot his fire as Saffron jump way over and kick Chris's chest and smash to the wall.

Saffron land and laughs "Do you really think you can defeat the immortal phoenix like me? You can't beat or kill me."

Chris got out and wipe off a little blood on his lip and run to him and shouts out as he punch Saffron's face as he didn't feel a think, he chuckles at him as Chris was shocks.

"Your are nothing but a FOOL!" He jab Chris in a face and hits the wall again.

Chris look up seeing his face a he stand up as he got his fire powered up, and Chris was worried about the others "_I Hope the others is ok, i know they can do it. They're my team and we never lose!_"

Saffron walk and saw him getting up as he powered up as will "Why don't you give up? You know you can't win." He chuckles "And should you be worried about your friends? They may be dead by now."

"My Teams are strong and they can win, and we Iron Clan's ninjas will never lose or give up!" Chris shouts as he charges at him.

"Then you should die here right now!" He charges too and clash each other and bright things up.

* * *

><p>Ep 14 'Black Leg Jamal Vs Ryoga the Eternal Lost Boy!'<p>

* * *

><p>At the room where Jamal is, he just met the same lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki, with an red and black umbrella on his hand, he got a smirks on his face.<p>

"I'm surprise to see you here as will Ryoga, but your wasting your time, you know you can't beat me with that angry of yours." Jamal said in board voice.

"What make you think i let you beat me went i'm just only holding back?" Ryoga smirks as Jamal looked surprise a little.

"Holding back? What do you mean holding back?" He asks.

"After you defeat me the first when you stop me from finishing off Ranma, I was fury and mad at someone who disturb me and defeat me with such power, i had to hold back to see if you are." He said as he glares at him "And after the second time defeat, I never knew someone like you is strong then Ranma."

"Is that so? Will i'm glad someone likes me, of course, someone i don't like is screaming for blood." Jamal said with disgust.

Ryoga was mad when he say that "You don't know about my pain! Because of Ranme, I'VE SEEN HELL!"

"What did Ranma do anything to you?" He asks.

"EVERYTHING!" He scream and explain "Ranma is always, get in my way of getting breads, every times, Days after days after days, And because of him in that curse place, He got me the curse, A CURSE OF A BLACK PIGLET!" Jamal's eyes rose a little of hearing that.

"It's all his fault, IT ALWAYS HIS FAULT, As soon i'm done with him, I'LL DESTROY HIS HAPPINESS LIKE HE DID TO MINE!" He scream with fury.

When Jamal hear what Ryoga just said, he got his head down a little as Ryoga saw that as Jamal just, snort. Ryoga heard that and blink of confuse, and heard what Jamal just said.

"You make me sick." Jamal said as Ryoga's eyes wide in shocks.

"What...Did you just say?" He asks.

"I SAID YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Jamal yellled at him, Ryoga was shock and turn to anger.

"What kind of sick person are you?!" Jamal shouts in disgust "Destroying people's happiness is wrong! And i don't like it!" Ryoga's rage is rising.

"If someone like you wants to destroy his happiness, is gonna have to go throught me!" He point at himself, as he smirks "And you know what Ryoga?"

He look at him and listen as he shouts "I don't give a DAMN about your lifes!" Ryoga was shocks as he now turn to anger, rage and fury in him.

"You...You just made your DEATH WISH!" He run to him as he swing his umbrella and Jamal jump away from him as he smash open the ground.

[Killer Instinct Gold Dungeon N64 music]

Jamal jump over "**Collier Shoot!**" he swong a powerful kick toward his neck but Ryoga block it with his umbrella, He strikes at him as Jamal miss and dodges Ryoga's umbrella and jump back as Ryoga throw it at him, Jamal duck down and it coming back as he jump up avoiding that umbrella, he grab it and run as he swing at him, Jamal dodge it with an annoying face, he dodge every swing that Ryoga is doing as he block it with his leg as he felt something hard.

Jamal look at the umbrella Ryoga has, it must been made out of iron. He push it back as he kick him but missed, Ryoga jump back as he grab out his bandannas as it never get end, he got six of them as he spin them "See you can dodge this Jamal!" He throw them as there razor, he miss them, He saw them going around and one heading stright to him.

He dodge it and another one and jump away from the razor, He had enough of them as he kicked one, two, three, four, five and six away and got them stunk to the wall, he turn to Ryoga as he's mad.

"I don't know what move or weapon you just use, but their no match against me!" Jamal runs as he jump kick and he dodge and attack back, they attack and counter as Jamal shouts "**Flanchet Shoot!**" he powerful kicked Ryoga in a gut as he's push back a little, Jamal was confuse, his kick was strong to hit, Ryoga look up at him with a smirks face.

"That maybe true, but i can beat you with all my strength and my special techniques." Ryoga said as Jamal's eyes rose up.

"Special techniques?"

"I'll show you one," He chuckles as he throw his umbrella away as it smash the ground, Jamal was surprise as he carry that heavy umbrella, he look at Ryoga as he charge at him with his index finger as he shouts "**_Bakusai Tenketsu!_**" He throw as Jamal jump away as when his finger smash through as it's explode, Jamal was shocks to see that power.

"Like it do you? It very powerful when i attack Ranma with it, now i can do it on YOU!" He jump over to him as he shouts again "**_Bakusai Tenketsu!_**" Jamal then dodge it and avoid the explode as he run and repidly kicks Ryoga in his guts and chest, as fast as he can, he stop as Ryoga is still standing with no pain.

He laughs at him, as he shouts that technique "**_Bakusai_ _Tenketsu!_**" He stab his finger as Jamal move as he stab the wall causing it to explode, he kicked Ryoga's head and got him over and hits the table, he got up with anger rising up "YOUR DEAD!" He run as he jabs and punchs but Jamal block them and move as he kicks him hard and hits the wall, he stand up and charge at him and give him a kick as Jamal block it and hold him.

"What are you made of anyway? Bricks or metal?" Jamal asks as he didn't understand of him getting up.

"IT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He jab Jamal's guts as he groan in pain as he kick back at him, he stopped there as he look up with a smirks as Jamal is holding his gut in pain.

"Ok, now it time to get serious." He snarled as he run to him as he kicked "**_GUT!_**" he hits his gut "**_CHEST!_**" His chest "**_BACK!_**" his back "**_HEAD!_**" and his head.

He stop and look at Ryoga as he's shocks, Ryoga is still standing and still feel no pain, he laughs at him "Is that all you got? No kicks like yours can ever damage me."

Jamal must do something and fast, he stand and wait for him "Laugh all you want Ryoga, but i'l have to try harder." Ryoga stop laughing as his face turn serious.

"Then try to hit me hard Jamal." He charges as Jamal charges too, as Ryoga shouts "_**Bakusai Tenketsu!**_" He jab his finger as Jamal shouts "**_MOUTON SHOT!_**" They clash their attacks and cause every thing to explode.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the broken gate, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki and Kodachi saw the gate with shocks and awes.<p>

"Who ever break open those gate must be Ranma." Akane said.

"That can't be Ranma's, but it must be Chris's strength." Nabiki knows as they were really shocks.

"Oh, Ran-chan must be in there come on!" Ukyo shouts as they run with the others too see if there ok, but Akane do not care what happens.

Right after they when to the hall they heard explosions "What was that?" Akane asks as something burst through the walls, it was Jamal and Ryoga still fighting.

"What the?" Akane was shocks "Ryoga?"

"Jamal?" Ukyo said in shocks tone.

Jamal dodge and block as he's been knock back hard and hits the pillar. He look up and glares at him.

"When are you going to give up? Your kicks can't hurt me, even if you do, you can not get those Emeralds Saffron has." Ryoga smirks as the girls was shock that Ryoga is working with Saffron.

"I'l make you eats those words!" Jamal jump forward "**_Nose!_**" he kicked his nose and knocked him over the pillar, he glares at him as he run fast as he shouts "**_Bakusai Tenketsu!_**" he jab his finger at him as he jump away as he destroy the pillar.

Jamal stop next to Ukyo who was still shock of Ryoga, has destroyed the pillar with one finger, Ryoga's anger rising as he power up, an orb appears in his palms as he power it up.

"Now, see if you dodge my powerful blast." he throw his palms as he shouts "**_SHISHI HOKODAN!_**" He shoots a biggest ki blast he ever fired, the girls run out of the way but Ukyo can't, Jamal was surprise but Ukyo was too scare to move, so he pick her up in his arms as she yelp in surprise as he jump away that blast as it destroy through and when it stop, it shows outside from the hall.

Shampoo, Kodachi, Nabiki and Akane were surprise that someone like Jamal save Ukyo from the blast, he landed and put her down as she look at him with surprise look.

"You...You just save me." she said as Jamal look at her with a smirks.

"Can't let any people yet, beautiful girl like you get hurt by that jackass's blast." As he turn mad as he glares at Ryoga. "You just cross the line pal, you almost hurt people with that blast, and i do not like a person, who nearly hurt someone like her." The way he said, made Ukyo blush.

"Guess what? I don't care about the weakling i hit, all i care is destroying Ranma!" They word Ryoga just said made Jamal's rages rise up.

"If i ever hear that word of your's again, you are in a workd of pain you get." He snarled in anger.

Ryoga smirks as he run to him and bout to kick, but Jamal was quick "**Flanchet Shoot!**" he kick his gut with full power, Ryoga groan in pain as Jamal shouts "**Bouquetière Shot**!" He use his hands on the floor and then double kicked his face hard and got out the hole, as he run after him outside.

Ryoga was outside, When he stand up, he heard "**Escalope!**" Jamal did a jump kick his head hard "**Flanchet Shoot!**" then powerful kicked his gut and then "**Poitrine Shoot!**" He powerful stab kicked his chest hard, he's been smash the boulder. Ryoga looked at Jamal with his eyes turn pure red eyes with anger.

"YOU'RE DEAD JAMAL!" He screams as he powers up with the red orbs on his palms and ready to blast him, Jamal run to stop him as he jump to kick his face, but then something happen.

"**Shin Shishi Hōkōdan!**" Ryoga scream as the massive sphere of red chi blasted up like a pillar as Jamal was caught to a trap, he gone way up when his attack was powerful as it's damages him very badly, when Ryoga has stop his attack, he stand on the big crater. And Jamal gone way down and crash hard. Jamal was burn up and his clothe is burn and ripped.

[Music end]

Ryoga walk to him with a smirk on his face "You have fell for it Jamal, and now to finish you off once an for all." He got his index finger ready to stab him with his technique and ended Jamal for good. As Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, Shampoo and Kodachi watches Ryoga to finish him off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Brandi, Dani and Storm. They dodge Scar's powerful Sound blast, the sound blast is much powerful then before, Brandi dodge his sword and kick his head, but no damage while he's wearing a helmet.<p>

He punch her and swing his sword at her only Dani stop his to her Star Blade, she hold on as Strom came running and double slash at Scar but he block it and kick her hard, he power up and scream out his sound blast, and Storm was hits and smash hard.

"STORM!" Dani shouts as she turn to Scar with anger and blast her ghost blast as Scar fired back at her and got hit really bad, she drop down all hurt.

Brandi now must face Scar alone, She ready as Scar smirks at her "You think you can battle me? So be it then, but you made one big MISTAKE!" He powered up and screamed the sound blast at her and Brandi dodge it and blow away by shockwave, Brandi stand and charges at him with her weapon and power up her winds and swing at him.

* * *

><p>At to Darrel, He blocked and counter attack against Kuno, he strikes at him with every thrust as Darrel block them and dodge it as he jump away making Kuno strikes the wall and makes it breaks open, Darrel ran and swing his hook sword and Kuno block it and held it againts his.<p>

"You outsiders well be destroyed and i shall free my Akane, Pig tailed goddess, and my Fox goddess!" He said, he push him away and rapidly thrust his sword towards as it made Darrel annoying and had enough.

"You just don't get it do you? They are not yours and never will be!" Darrel shouts. He blocked every thrust Kuno's doing.

"I see, you fools has put a spell on them like that fooless Ranma!" Kuno shouts as he jump and swing as he blocked his attack and causing a shockwave. Darrel really had it with him.

"I just had enough of this!" He push him and crosses his two hook swords across his chest and shouts "**_ONI-GIRI!_**" He made a high speed and slash through Kuno and drop down with more cuts on his chest, but then. He stand up with a madness face yelling "I FIGHT ON!"

He turn and saw him coming, "**_ONI-GIRI!_**" He once again high speed and cut him again, he's having move cut marks on his chest, He drop down, but Kuno then, stand up as he can not give up "I FIGHT ON!"

"WHY CAN YOU JUST DROP DEAD!" Darrel shouts as when Kuno jump forward to strikes, Darrel spin to end this "**Tatsumaki!**" He unleashed the tornado of cutting wave as Kuno was caught and gone way up getting all cut up.

"How can i be lose againts this foul outsiders!" He shouts as he drop down all defeated.

He turn to him and said "You never learn do you, you can not win against me. Don't make me cut you in half if i heard your stupid talks." He walk out as he heard something, an sound of the blast as it explodes.

"What's that?" He turn to the sound he just heard. "I've better check that out." He run following the blast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Homer and Tyler, they are fighting against Pantyhose Taro, He dodges Homer's giant axe as he dodges Tyler's fists fast, they attacks at him as he dodges them with quick speed.<p>

Taro throw out his arm and shoot his long red scarf as they dodges and it smash the boulder to pieces, Homer run and swing his giant axe but only Taro jump high making the ground smash open.

Tyler target out his arm and turn into a blast and shouts "**_Ultra Blast!_**" He shoots a blue blast at Taro as he jump over and blasted the wall, he then kicked Tyler in the chest and drop away, Homer swing as Taro punch his face hard.

Tyler and Homer stand up looking at Taro "There must be the way to beat him Homer." He nodded.

"This guy is tough, And fast too." Homer said as they saw him coming fast, they charges at him as they attacks and Taro dodge them again as when he jump, Homer jump and kick him in the stomach, Taro groan and Tyler when after him and give him one big punch hard.

Taro was gone to the water as he when in with a splash, Homer and Tyler walk and see him drowning down the water.

"You that took him out?" Homer asks.

"That will, at least he isn't that strong." So him and Homer walk away until he heard bubble noise.

"Yuo hear that?" Homer heard that.

"Yeah" They look back and see the water bubbling up and it was look like it's boiling it, that until something came up stright high, and then land it with a smash. It was some kind of monster, a big muscle, horns, and has wings behind him, it glares at Homer and Tyler who was super shock of that monster.

"OH MY GOD!" Homer screams of see that "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Tyler was shock of that, but then, the same spot where Taro was when, he then knows that Taro was that monster. "Homer, where in big trouble. That water that Taro guy was drop? It that same Taro." Homer was shock that Taro has transform into a monster.

"Great, Now what?" Homer asks while Taro-monster was still glaring at them.

"Now we just fight that thing, and we can win and getting those emeralds back." Tyler said as Homer got his giant axe ready, a then Taro charges at them with speed as they continue to fight.

* * *

><p>Back to Jamal, he was to be stab by Ryoga's technique, while the girls are watching, when Ryoga has shouts "<em><strong>Bakusai Tenketsu!<strong>_" he throw at him as then, Jamal's eyes open and knee his chect hard as he missed his chest as causing the ground explode and making them blow out and to the hot spring as they drop in while the girls watch in shock that Jamal stopped him.

Ukyo run to see if he's alright, she look around the hot spring and no sign of him, before she jump in, Jamal was out breathing, he cough as Ukyo pull him out, and asks "You ok Jamal?"

"Yeah [cough] Im fine." Jamal answered while coughing.

"What about Ryoga?" She ask as Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi walk too see as Jamal answered her.

"I'll check that myself." Jamal feel better as he stand up and yelled in rage "RYOGA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" The girls was surprise of his outburst "I WANNA END THIS AND FINISH THIS BATTLE, RIGHT NOW!"

As then Ryoga got out the hot spring as he coughs that they were way down after the explosion "You never get it, do you?" He got up while Jamal listen "Your kicks can never damages me, even that full power of your's was tough, but that can not beat me." He then made a crual smirks "Your strong then I do, but im much stronger then those worthless and honorless clans and those friends of yours." when Ryoga says that, Jamal felt his rages rising fast "When i'm done destroying Ranma's happiness, I'l destroy yours and your friend's as well, by then, your life! ARE NOW OVER!" When Ryoga ran to him, Jamal was fast and got to him with speed and his leg near Ryoga saying.

"Your **_NECK!_**" [BAM] He smash him to the ground really hard as a cracked was heard, Ryoga's eyes turn blank when Jamal kick him, he groan and spit out blood as Jamal spoke "You think you can destroy anyone's HAPPINESS!?" He shout as Ryoga was to get up but Jamal shouts "**_SHOULDER!_**" he kick his shoulder hard as it cracked "Destroying my friends's happiness is gonna be your grave if you do that! Im gonna make your life a living HELL!"

Ryoga was in his knees as Jamal was a fastest and kick his rib hard "**_RIB!_**" And to his back "**_BACK!_**" Ryoga in the air as Jamal "**_CHEST!_**" He kick hard as three was cracked when Jamal kicked, and now "**_LEG!_**" kicked his leg hard as the girls was surprise and awes of Jamal kicking his ass really hard, and Jamal was gone to speed as Ryoga got up with rages, anger and fury rising up fast.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He got his palms close as the red orbs appares as he's ready to fire "**_SHISHI_**..." but then, Jamal wasn't there, he look around as Jamal appares and right to him, After he turn as a little look, Jamal shouts.

"AND NOW: **_FACE SHOT!_**" He powerfully kicked right in Ryoga's face as he's been smash through every walls and finally, smashes out the palace. The girls was major shocks that Jamal has once again beaten Ryoga, Jamal then sat down breathing, all the fights against Ryoga is hard and tough. Ukyo walk to him and see if he's ok.

"You beaten that jackass, i never seen you fights that tough." She said as Jamal smirks at her.

"Well, he had it coming of that selfish word." He said as he chuckles, Ukyo smiles and said.

"Thank you for saving my life, i should have known that Ryoga didn't care of hitting people, and only Ranma." When Ukyo said that, it made the girls surprise of not saying 'Ran-Chan'.

"Heh, will, that all i can do of saving the cute girl like you." Jamal chuckle as Ukyo blush of him saying that.

When the fights was over, Jamal thought "_I wonder if the others are ok? And hope Chris beat this Saffron guy._"

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Chris dodge the blast Saffron is firing, and fire back at him, he run all over the room dodging and ran to Saffron as he shout "<strong><em>FIRE PISTOL!<em>**" he throw as Saffron dodge and Chris when to him as he punches and kicks him as Saffron did the same they attacks and counter as Chris hits his face hard as Saffron kick him and when they both ran and both give a punches each other as causing a big shockwave, they blow away and landed.

They look at each other as Chris power up and charge at him, and Saffron too, they blast their attack and blow things up as Chris when to him and punches his face and knee him as Saffron knock him away and smash down. He then, has the orbs appares on his palms and got them together making bigger and throw it at him, Chris ran fast and dodge that attack, he ran to him and power up his attack, Saffron charges at him.

"**_RASENGAN!_**" He thrust it at Saffron as he too as they both thrust their attack as it gone bright and it explode, in the throne room, all was broken open and see the skys, and all the place was destroy and broken.

Chris stand face to face against Saffron. he smirks at him "If you keep on this, your lose your engery and lost against me."

"No i won't Saffron, And don't think you can beat me. I beat powerful opponents along with my friends battle." Chris glares at him.

"Then so be it." Saffron an aura appares as Chris's too, they are powering up as they charges each other.

"Let us continue, and see who is the strongest!" Saffron shouts.

"Continue we shall!" Chris shouts as they blast each other causing the whole room explodes.

* * *

><p>Narrator: It look like Jamal has defeated Ryoga once again, but he only holding back and revealed himself to fight Jamal with all the strength and special techniques of his. As then, Brandi must face Scar herself as her two friend was beaten, as Darrel must see of that explode he heard while defeating Kuno, as now. Homer and Tyler knocked Taro to the water, as then a monster appares, but it was Taro on that form, so they'll have to beat it, so by then the battles has continue between Chris and Saffron, can they beat them and get the emeralds back? We're found out on the next episode of 'The Iron Clan's Adventure'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing battle eh? The next chapter will come folks, so then (READ AND REVIEW)<strong>


	15. Ep 15 Darrel Vs Herb

**And now folks, the next chapter is now come. Enjoy the continue fights everyone.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: At the same day of raiding the Phoenix Mountain, Jamal was to fight face to face against, Ryoga. Only then he was holding back to test him back then, and as they begin their fights, Jamal was surprise that Ryoga is tough as he was made of metal. After Jamal was burned up by Ryoga powerful attacks, Brandi hace to face Scar alone while Dani and Storm was beaten. As for Darrel defeat Kuno of his annoying talks, as for Homer and Tyler will face Taro in his monster form, as then, Jamal has defeated Ryoga of his rage after what Ryoga said, and the fights must continue, let us find out now<p>

* * *

><p>In the whole room, Paulina, Trixie, Hinata, Timmy, Ben, John and Robin are battling the Musks Warrior while Ranma having trouble fighting Herb, he's powerful then before, when Ranma has no time to dodge, he was blasted away and smash into the wall hard, he groan and can't stand up. He look at Herb as he got his right arm turn to aura blade to finish him off.<p>

"The game is over Ranma, You lose!" he charge at him and bout to slash him, Ranma close his eyes as before that, a clash was heard, he open his eyes and see Darrel here holding Herb's aura blade.

"Look's like i got here just in time." Darrel smirks as Herb glares at him.

"Darrel!" Ben shouts, as the others was surprise that Darrel got here saving Ranma, Herb push him away and glares at him.

Darrel stare at him and ready to fight against the prince.

* * *

><p>EP 15: The Battle of Swordsman Begin!<p>

Electric Tiger Hook Darrel Vs. Herb Prince of the Musks!

* * *

><p>While the others are fighting off the Musks warriors, Darrel are now face to face against Herb. "You made a grave mistake to stop me, Now you'll die after i destroy Ranma."<p>

"Not gonna happen pal," He point his hook sword at him "If i let you do that, then your be in trouble as you'll be destroy by me." He smirks at him.

"Destroy? You? Destroy me?" Herb asks as he chuckles "Don't make me laugh. A fool like you can never beat me." He then turn to frown "After all, I am the Prince of Musks. Ranma may have defeat me the first. But this will change everything when I beat him and have his curse form stay locked for all I care."

Darrel was disgust of this and had it "If I ever hear that again pal, your dead meat." He on his stance and ready to fight.

Herb chuckles and has his Aura Blade and ready to fight. "It's seem that you wanted a death wish. How foolish you are. But first, tell me your name."

"I am Darrel Jones, as they call me. Electric Tiger Hook Darrel." He introduce himself to him.

"Heh! I see then." he smirks "Then let us begin, FOOL!" He did a high speed towards Darrel, as he quickly blocked Herb's right Aura Blade. And causing a shockwaves, the others take cover of the shockwaves.

"Wow! Did you see that" Timmy was awes of this.

"Yeah, and just hope he beat against him." John siad.

"We can't stay here right now." Trixie said as she turn and run out "Come on!" They turn and run after her, with Ranma along.

Herb holds against Darrel's hook swords, as he looked, and saw Trixie heading for the exit, "I can't let you leave here!" He pushed Darrel and vanish, he then reallze.

"Trixie! Watch out!" He shouts as he run fast. As Trixie turn and saw Herb appears out of nowhere and ready to slice her with his Aura Blade.

She screams as when he swing, Darrel made and blocked Herb's Aura Blade when he swinged upward, Trixie was on the ground all scare, Timmy came by her side, while the others ran out, she stare at them, and heard cracks, Trixie and Timmy looked up and saw the huge cut mark up the wall.

"Wha?" Trixie lost words of the mark.

"How did?" Timmy lost words too.

Darrel look up and saw it, as he turn back to Herb "Not surprising about that."

"And I thought that can maybe scare you. But your soul and heart are brave. I am very surprise of this." Herb glares at him.

Darrel chuckles, as Herb high speed as Darrel blocked his attack and jump back, he swing only Herb blocked and roundhouse kick, but Darrel ducked, he jump away as Herb jump follow, he rapidly thrusts his Aura Blade, as Darrel blocked them all fast. As when they landed, Darrel rapidly slices Herb and he did the same.

Trixie and Timmy watches, and were awes of Darrel's skills and swords skills. But they can't stay here much longer, Timmy told her "We better get going, Trixie. Let's leave this to Darrel." She turn to Timmy, and nodded. So she got up and ran out with him. Leaving Darrel to fight Herb.

Darrel dodge his attacks and fight back, they keep attacking of their swords and blade and going on fast. As they clash and causing a shockwave.

Herb then he has his left arm turn to Aura Blade and swing, only Darrel blocked, and block every moves Herb's throws.

Which Darrel stopped his attacks by swipes his arms away. Herb was surprise of this. He then chuckles "Very impressvie, you stopped my attacks. But let's see you stop this!" He cancel his Aura Blades, as he jump up high, and float in the air, which surprised Darrel and forming something in his palms. A red chi. As both his palms glowing. As then, he shouts "**Ryu Sei Hisho!**" He fires every chi blast at him from the air. Darrel was surprise. He then quickly dodge them. He run fast avoiding the chi-blasts. As when he stop, he stood and wait.

As when it nears him. Darrel spins and shouts "**Tatsu Maki!**" He has created a tornado of razor, whichs blow away the chi-blasts. And almost hits Herbs. He was shocks and mad.

"How surprising this is. But that's not gonna beat me. After all." Herb smirks "How else would my Aura Blade was just a beginner."

Darrel didn't understand what he meant, as Herb hold out his hand and shouts "**Chi-Sword!**" He has create a sword of chi in his hand. Darrel was surprise, Herb smirks at him and said "Surprise, are you? This is much more powerful then ever. See if your hook swords can hold." He charge at him, and swing, as he quickly blocked his chi sword. As he's been push back a little.

"_Damn that's tough!_" Darrel's thought. He holds his hook swords against his, and jump back away. "_I never met anyone with that kind of power._"

Herb smirks and charges and rapidly thrust his chi-sword as Darrel block them fast and fast. He move back and keep blocking Herb's attacks. He jump back and charge at him. He swing his hook swords as Herb block it. And causing shockwaves.

Darrel keep holding his against Herb's. But it's too tough to handle. As so, Herb pushed him and roundhouse kicked his gut hard. Darrel groan in pain and impale through the wall. And right out the hall. He stand up all pain. As he quickly blocked Herb's quick attack. And dodge his Chi-sword. He dodging every attacks and got a cut on his side. He grunt, and got hit in a face by Herb's palm. And pushed back hard and hits the way over the hall.

Darrel grunted. And slowly stand up. "How strong is this guy?" He saw him charging towards him. So he crosses his two hook swords across his chest. And made a speed of light shouting "**ONI GIRI!**" but the shocking is. Herb stop his attack by blocking his hook swords with his chi-sword. Darrel's eyes widen in shocks "But...but how?!" His attack was great. But no one can stop his attack like that.

"Like I said to you. My Chi-sword is very powerful then any swords anyone use." Herb smirks. He push them aside. And jab his face hard and got him smashes through the wall. And ended up in the weapon room.

Herb enter the room still smirking. And saw him getting up slowly. And has blood dropping from his head, he pants. He never knew that Herb can be this strong. Herb chuckles. As his hand glowing up with power. "Hope you be able stop the pain. Cause this one is very powerful." So he shouts "**Supersonic Fist!**" He throw his fist and sending a barrage of incredibly swift, a very great speed which Darrel can't dodge that fast. And it's direct hit on his chest. Darrel shouts in pain and gush blood out from his mouth. And smash against the wall hard.

Herb laughs of that fool "It's look like your about to lose, fool! And this time. Nothing can stop us, not even you and your worthless hook swords. They are no good to fight against my chi-sword!" He charges and swing. As Darrel blocked his. And heard something that shocks him. His hook swords has a cracks. And about to break. Darrel stand up while holding against Herb's. And when Herb swing another.

Darrel blocked. But it has happened. Herb break through his hook swords. Darrel was shocks and horror. His hook swords has broken in two. And Herb slash across his chest. Gushing blood. Darrel fell down. He couldn't believe that someone like Herb has broken through his hook swords.

Herb laughs at him. He give a smirk evilly "Now you see it? My chi-sword has broken your hook swords. And now it's all over for you." He laughs as he raise his chi-sword to finish him off.

Darrel must do something fast. "_Ugh! There's nothing left to do. What can I do now?_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other room. Tug blocked every attacks kiima throws of her sword with his bokken. It was tough of Kiima's attacks. He jump away. He raise his bokken and shouts "Earth Giri!" He swing down and sending a ground of spikes towards her. She flies up dodging that attack. She flew toward him.<p>

Winnie jump away the arrows that the green hair one name Masala. While dodging them. She manages to block the sword of the black hair name Koruma.

She's having trouble going against them both. She rapidly slash of her Tekagi claws. As Koruma blocking them and hold back against her claws. Which quickly jump back of the arrows fired by Masala. He fired them more fast. As Winnie cut them in pieces fast. She throw her right claw to blocked Koruma's sword.

Tug jump up over her. And swung his bokken as Kiima blocked. And she flies up and then shouts "**1,000 Wing Slice!**" She send the bunch of numbers of razor-sharp feathers. Tug saw them and dodge them fast. As they are made of steel. They stab down the grounds. As Tug keep on running to keep dodging them. As he jump up high. And jump from the wall missing the steel feathers. As he landed. He knocked them away with his bokken.

Winnie jump away and blocked the arrows and cut them. She been kicked in the gut by Koruma and then swung kick her away. She quickly recover and spin around fast, as turning a razor tornado. As she charges towards Koruma. As it's direct hit on the chest. He yells in pain. And got smash against the wall. She hop away and looked. She smiled of the defeat. She then remember about Masala. She turn and saw him shooting all the arrows towards her. She dodges them and vanish in a speed of light. Masala look around while aiming his bow n' arrow. When he look around. He felt a very pain in his gut. Winnie has appears out of nowhere, as she in a razor tornado and drill his gut. As he's been push back far and hits the wall. And drop in defeat. Winnie smiled.

Tug keep swiping every steel feathers Kiima keep sending out. As when Tug have the time. He jump up high and landed as she stop. She saw him standing far. As she smirks "Will, it's looks your little sister may have defeated Masala and Koruma. But I'm afraid that you can not defeat me. And hope my powerful attack won't miss. This is the end for you!" She flies straight towards Tug.

Tug stand as he then, holds his bokken horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and wait for it. "**Ittoryuu...**"

As so, Kiima shouts "Good bye!" She spinning "**1,000 Wing Slice!**" she now send the bunch of numbers of razor-sharp feathers. Heading straights towards Tug. Winnie saw that and worried.

Tug then finish "...**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" He circular swing a wave of slashes and cuts through the steel feathers and blowing some of them away, and heading towards Kiima who was shocks. As now, it's hits her as it's cut off her wing. She scream in pain. As she drop down the ground and defeated.

Winnie was happy as she run to him and said "Nicely work big brother. But, the Chaos Emeralds isn't here."

"Yeah," He then notices his bokken has scratches and about to be wrecked "And this time. I need a sword for a replacement." He toss it away. She nodded. "Let's go and find the others." So he and Winnie run out to find the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Tyler was smashes against the boulder, And Homer was smashes the same. As they're having trouble going against Taromonster. It's very powerful when it's looks. It's made a quickly speed towards them. As Homer and Tyler jump out of the way when he smashes through the boulders to pieces. As it flow up and charges towards them.

Tyler saw it coming as he got his hand turn into machine gun and shouts "**Beans Left!**" He shoots at it. As it quickly dodge them and still heading toward them as Tyler and Homer jump away, but he powerful punch Homer in the face. As he spit out blood and got hits through the boulder. As Homer slowly got up. When Tyler saw him standing. Now his chance. As he run towards him. And got his hand turn to blaster and shouts "**Ultra Blast!**" He fired a blue blast straight Taro/Monster.

As it quickly hop up high, as it vanish in top speed. Tyler look around for it, and no sign of it. "_That thing is tough. What is he anyway?_" When he look around, he then quickly turn away as he aim his arm up as it quickly turn to machine gun shouting "**Beans Left!**" he shoots every bullets. But nothing there. He look around, but gotten hits very hard by Taro. And was uppercut up high. When Taro appears above him, he hammer him back down with a smash.

Tyler groan in pain as he stand up. He look up and saw him flies toward him. Tyler hold up his arm as it turn to blaster again "**Ultra Blast!**" He fired it again as Taro dodge it and appears beside him and kicked him. And got him over the fields and landed near the hot spring, Taro followed and see the hot springs here. Tyler got up with a groan.

He look at him and getting mad about it "I don't know what monster are you. But I'm getting very furious here!" He shout in anger. Taro/Monster smirks. As it's flies straight. As Tyler block his attacks and can't hold out much longer. So he push him away and shouts "**Strong Hammer!**" He jab it right to his gut. But something is wrong here. Taro didn't felt any pains. Either that thing is tougher then ever. Or Tyler losing energy here. So he try something else fast. He tapping in like a boxing as shouting "**Tyler Boxing!**" He punches his gut fast. But it's didn't hurt him. He just smirk of his weakling. He raise his hand and jab him across the face, and bleeding. As he drop in the hot spring and splashing water and splashes Taro, which the surprising is, that it turn him to human.

Taro look at himself. "Blast! That idiot hit me with that hot water! I've better get back to the cold water fast." He run fast, back over the fields. But Homer blocking his way.

"Not so fast there pal!" Homer shouts as he raise his giant axe. "I saw the whole thing when that hot water hit ya. You've turn into human when that hot water splash on you."

Taro smirks "If you wanted to know, then I'll tell you." He begin telling him "When you and that guy knocked me in to that cold water. It made me transform into my curse form." It's shocked Homer when he said curse.

"Curse?! Wait a minute. You don't mean..." Homer said.

"That's right. Jusenkyo. The same one that girly-man Ranma got from." Taro smirks "My curse form was a Niuhōmanmaorennīchuan." It made Homer confuse and can't understand "It's mean yeti holding an eel and crane while riding an ox. God some people I've meet is an idiot." Homer angrily glares at him. "But to me, I love that form cause of such power. And I've been hired by Saffron cause of that Chaos Emeralds his servants grabbed. And such energy he gotten. But I'll be sure to finish you both off when I'm through." He chuckles evilly.

Homer couldn't believe this. That when Taro get splash by cold water. He turn into a monster. And worse then that. He's working with Saffron. He better do something fast. He raise his giant axe, and swing, only Taro dodge his attacks. He was fast, and couldn't get hit by Homer's attacks. And Taro is getting tired of this, so he quickly roundhouse kick Homer, and he quickly recover and then "**Giant Axe Boomerang!**" He throw his giant axe, when He jump over, he notice it's coming straight back, so he backflip and missed the axe. Homer grab it and ran to cut him. But he got his face kicked by Taro, as he's flies over the boulders and landed with a smash.

Homer stand up as he had enough of this, but he hear someone behind him "Hey you!" Homer slowly turn around, and saw Mousse here, with his glasses on. "Your one of Saotome's friends are you?" He asks.

Homer now remember him, he said "And your one of those goons who tries to attack Ranma!" He pointed at him. Which got Mousse angry.

"How dare you ignore me! Now answer me now!" Mousse threated him.

"Yeah, so what?" Homer asks.

Mousse then, throws daggers and knives at him, Homer yells in surprise and hop away, and dodge them. He keep jumping away as fast as he can. He hide behind the boulder, and hear the daggers and knives hitting the boulder, which the sword impale through the boulder which almost got Homer, his eyes bugged out in shocks.

"What with this guy?!" Homer said, as he look up and saw Mousse up high with a giant mace swinging it around, as he swung it down straight towards Homer, which he jump out of the way, as he smashes the ground, causing a crater. Homer was surprise of that power. "This guy must have... This isn't good." He jump away from his knives and then swung his steel staff. As he rapidly thrust as Homer block it with his giant axe, and hold on with Mousse's thrusting.

Taro watches and smirks evilly, "Maybe that can keep that fatso away. Now to my power form." He was about to go, but he heard someone as he turn, Tyler got out of the hot spring, coughing, he almost drown down there. Taro were surprise a little. Then frown in annoying. "Why aren't you gonna give up now? You can't win against me while I'll get to my curse form."

Tyler keep coughing, as he look up, he give him a death glare "If you think I'm gonna let you go there, think again pal!" He stand up, as he got his arm and got a hatch open of his wrist, and checking, his energy are low on 25 % "_Damn it! Now wonder I'm getting low. Use up the juice here._" Tyler's thought "_I guess I didn't bother to tell Chris about my body that Vlad did to me. Not only my arms are cyborg. But my body is._" He turn around away from Taro, so he can't see. He open his shirt as he open his stomach. It's reveal to be a fridge, and inside, three bottle of cola. Which almost empty. "_I'll better do something to find the kitchen and get those colas fast._" He look around, as he turn his head, Taro stare at him all annoying and tired of waiting. "_Well, this will have to wait._" He shut his stomach close, and cover it. He turn around now, and ready to fight.

"_Nothing but 25 % can't do. So I better get back fighting._" He's now in his fighting stance. "Alright pal. Ready to fight? Cause here I come!" He charges at him.

Taro smirks "I'm ready for that fool!" He charges back at him. As Tyler fights Taro, and Homer fights Mousse.

* * *

><p>Back to Darrel, he must think fast, which it's about to be his end when Herb gonna finish him off with his Chi-Sword, he look around, as he spotted three katanas. One is a Katana Golden Dragon, one is long call Masamune, Last is a White Shadow Katana. He know what to do "<em>Sorry Tug, But this one gonna need the skills even more.<em>" He slowly reach in his pocket, and then. He throw the dust ball which burst open right to Herb's eyes.

"ARRGG!" He yells in pain, as he wipe off the dust, while Darrel get up, which groan in pain, he reach three katana. He take a Masamune, and place it in his mouth to hold. and take the Katana Golden Dragon on his left hand, and the White Shadow Katana on the right hand. Which Darrel is doing something that Tug dreams of.

When Herb finish see, he saw something shocks. "Wha? What the...?" He saw Darrel has two katana in his hands, and the Masamune on his mouth.

"Surprise, are you? This time, no Hook swords. For I now doing. The Three swords Style!" He shouts. Which made Herb shocks even more.

"_What?! Impossible! No one can use that Style! No one!_" Herb's thought. He raise his Chi-sword. And ready to fight him. "BAH! What lies I ever heard. Your swords skills are no use against my Chi-sword. The hook swords I destroy was weak, and your Three swords styles could be more weaker then ever."

"We're see about that, Herb. Let us continue our battle!" As he's charges at him. And Herb charges too. And both continue their swords battle.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Darrel's Twin Hook swords are destroyed by Herb's Chi-sword. But he manages to get three katana, and use them as Three Sword Styles. Which it's Tug's dream to learn. So he leave no choice to use them. As now, Tug and Winnie has won fighting against Kiima and Masala and Koruma. As for Tyler and Homer, they fight against Taro of his curse form. And now Homer facing against Mousse. And Tyler was not only that his arms are cyborg. But his full body is. So he maybe low on energy of cola. But he now fight Taro. And what will happen to Darrel when he's using Three Swords Style? Can he win? Or be kill by Herb? Stay tune, for the next episode of: The Iron Clan's Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Done! Hope you likes the battles folks. And hope so too. So, Read and Review folks!<strong>


	16. Ep 16 Battle Til the End

"'On the same day on Phoenix Mountain, Darrel have saved Ranma from being finished by Herb, the prince of the Musks. And they engage their swords fights. As so, Herb show off his powers and created a Chi-Sword. So powerful that he use it against Darrel, and completely destroyed his hook swords and his helpless without them. Such then, Tug and Winnie fights against Kiima and Masala and Koruma, as both have won against then. And so, Tyler and Homer having trouble going against Taro of his curse form, as Homer have engage his fights against Mousse and Tyler fighting Taro alone. And for Darrel, he spotted three Katana. One is a Katana Golden Dragon, one is long call Masamune, Last is a White Shadow Katana. So he distracted Herb and take them, and use it that Tug's dreamed for, the Three Swords Style. As the swords battle, between Darrel and Herb continues!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 16: Three Swords Tiger Darrel has born!<strong>

**The Battle 'til the end!**

* * *

><p>We see in the room, Darrel and Herb rapidly attacks each other fast as ever. Which he's using Three Swords Style, he block Herb's attack with Masamune on his mouth. And block every attacks as he jump over him and swing White Shadow Katana, but Herb block it and jab his fist in Darrel's side, he groan in pain and hop back away.<p>

Herb charges at him, Darrel quickly block his Chi-sword, and swing Golden Dragon as Herb just create another Chi-Sword and blocked his katana. As Darrel quick kick his chin and roundhouse kick his chest, and got pushes back far away from him. Herb growl in anger, as he saw Darrel crosses his two swords across his chest with the Masamune on his mouth to the right side. "**ONI**.." He made a high speed, Herb watches as Darrel slashes through him and get a diagonal cuts on his chest, "**GIRI!**" he yells in pain as it's gush out blood.

Herb almost drop to his knee as he stay still, he turn around to Darrel and get mad as he couldn't believe what he did "I don't believe this! How can a fool likes of you get a cut on me?!"

Darrel smirks of his mouth and said "Even the hook twin swords isn't perfect like you destroy them. But with Three Swords Style. It's make's it powerful. Even if I train harder." He chuckles.

Herb growl in fury, as he had enough of this. He high speed towards Darrel as he uppercut him, Darrel groan, as Herb shouts when Chi is charging up high "**Hiryu Shoten Ha!**" A powerful hurricane blows up with Darrel with it, he gone all the way up high as he's about to be smashes against the ceiling, but Darrel quickly land above the ceiling and jump down fast. Luckily when Darrel take Masamune, he got a sheathe for it, as he sheathe back in and put it to his waist.

Darrel take White Shadow, and Golden Dragon, he got his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, "**Nitoryu: **Nanajuni Pound Ho**u!**" He send out two wave cuts towards Herb, he dodge one, and got hit one of it, right to the back, he grunt in pain, as Darrel landed, as he charges at him, he quickly unsheathe Masamune and place it to his mouth to the left side, and crosses his two swords across his chest and shouts "**ONI!**" he high speed again, as Herb cross his chi-swords as he blocked Darrel's attack "**GIRI!**" He's been push back when Darrel attacks, only far back and hold against his katanas.

"Now you see it? It's much powerful to fight, and like I said before, You are gonna be destroyed by me." Darrel said.

"Like you ever do fool!" He push him away and shouts "**Supersonic Fist!**" He send another barrage of incredibly swift towards Darrel, which he quickly blocked his attacks, and send him back a little, as he slashes them away. Herb were shocks that he stopped his attack. Now he's getting mad! "You think that's can stop you!? Maybe this will!" He raise his Chi-sword, and then "**Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!**" He send a red wave cut chi toward Darrel, as he jump over as Herb sending another one, as he blast all the wave cuts chi to him.

Darrel dodge them fast, when he run out the room, it's burst opened when it's hits. Herb came out with a smirks, as he power up of his chi-sword. As he shouts "**Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!**" he send a giant wave slash, and impale the ground when it's going, Darrel manages to flip sideway, as it's cut open the wall as it's wide open. Herb then kicked his back and got him in the other room.

Darrel got up with a glares as he avoid Herb's chi-swords, and block his every attacks, and both of them rapidly slashes, they continued like this for hours, as then, Darrel's swords was steaming up by the minutes, as it's lighted on fire as Darrel quickly kicked his chest and got him away from him, when Darrel's on fire all over his body, he crosses his two swords across his chest as he high speed again and shouts "**Yaki Oni Giri!**" he slashes through him and Herb's catch on fire.

He yells in pain, he's on his knee, as Darrel smirks and spin, and blow off flames of his body, he turn around and watch Herb getting burn up. While watching him, Herb slowly stand up, and ignore the flames, when he's up, he turn around and face Darrel with a cold glare "You think that can defeat me? THINK AGAIN FOOL!" He absorb the flames, and form into big flame ball. He power it up high, Darrel were confuse and watches, when he's done, he shouts "**Chi-Hisho Hou!**" He blast it towards him as he grunt in surprise, it's was too late as it's a direct hit and massive explosion, causing a powerful shockwave, and blow everything away by the waves. Herb smirks and watches as it's flames are all over the places, he chuckles evilly. "Look's like it's all over for you!" He laughs at this. He laughs very loud of evilly.

At the hallway, Jamal, Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi ran as they hear explosion, they looked at the hole and saw Herb laughs at the whole rooms of fire, Jamal then felt rages of fury coming up. Herb then felt someone behind, he turn and saw them, and remember the girls. He smirks "Well, well, well. It's that same girl I know." He chuckles.

"Herb? Don't tell me your working with Saffron!" Akane shouts in shocks and the others were shocks too.

You right, Akane. I am. For we are now allies. When I heard he gotten the Chaos Emeralds. I thought, maybe why not join him? With such energy?" He asks himself of the smirks. Jamal was ready to fight. "Don't bother fighting me. If you do, your end up like that fool I have destroy." He laughs very loud.

As so, something is wrong here, all of them feeling winds blowing, When Herb keep laughing, he stop as he felt them "HUH?!" He quickly turn to the same spot where he blasted. The flames and dusts around was blowing away, and the fires disappears and cloud dusts blowing away, on the view. Herb was shocks and horror.

Darrel was standing there, and on the look on his hands, he was spinning his swords at an incredible rate. On the look on his face, he sees his eyes electrics. And has the bandana around his head, and on his swords, he activated to electrics swords. And it's sparking electric around when he spinning it very fast.

Herb's eyes widen in fears and his pupils shrink down to little, "No! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE MY POWER!" He yells in fears.

"This battle: IS OVER HERB!" Darrel shouted and begin "**Santoryu Ougi:**" He charges at him of high speed, and then "**Sanzen Sekai!**" He has slashes through Herb in a highest speed of light. Jamal and the girls were surprised. And watch. As so then, it's bursted up of cuts and Herb screamed out in major pain and bloods gushes out from his front body, and then, fell on the back, and defeated. But, he open one eye and were shock that Darrel has defeated the Prince of the Musk.

Darrel pants, and sheathes his swords, two on his back, and one to his waist. He sat down, and was tired of the fights. Jamal run to him and the girls. When they when to him, "Hey, you ok pal?"

"Yeah." He chuckles "Tough battle of course, that guy was very strong when I fight him. Even save Ranma from being kill by Herb." It's shocked the girls.

"What?! Ranma was almost..." Ukyo shouts in shocks.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I came in just in time from being cut." He stand up, and when to Herb, who's breathing in and out, he said "Surprised of my power and swords skills huh? And to think the Prince of Musk was so shock in fear."

Herb look at Darrel and said in weak voice "It's...cannot be true...I am the Prince...Of the Musk...I cannot be defeated by you."

"Don't be so sore." He smirks "Now that I defeat you. Just hope the others taken care of Saffron's allies of his."

"Don't be so sure about." He chuckles very weak "Saffron is very powerful. He is the Heir of the Dark Phoenix. No one cannot defeat or kill him. He is the Immortal Phoenix...When I've heard that Ranma first kill him of saving Akane...He's turn into an egg. They say that the phoenix shall return every single time 'til it's hatch and grow every day 'til he's an adult." He chuckles again. As Jamal was shocks and so do Darrel, but not the girls cause they know "And now that he's back, he form a clan. He formed a Dark Phoenix Clan. A very powerful clan that ever can. now that Christopher Storm is fighting Saffron. He'll die against him. And no one, can ever stop him." He made his last chuckles, and then said he last "No one...No...one...Electric Tiger Hook Darrel." His eye close, he's not dead, but unconscious. As he's very defeated.

Darrel then turn shocks, and Jamal too. But when Darrel come out from being shock, he has told his unconscious body. "I'm no longer Electric Tiger Hook Darrel." They look at him and said "It is now: Three Swords Tiger Darrel." They were shocks that Darrel has change his title. He turn to them and said "Let's not stand around here. We must find the others and find the Chaos Emeralds. Now." They nodded and ran out of here to search. Leaving Herb here.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Tyler was smashes through the boulder, as Taro evil smirks at him, he walk to him, as he watch him stand up. Tyler angrily glare at him, he charge at him "<strong>STRONG HAMMER!<strong>" He jab his fist at Taro's chest, as it's only hit a little.

"Is that all you got?" He jab his chest rapidly, Tyler tries holding in of his punches, but no use. He then quickly jab Taro's gut, to make him stop. He run from him, and hide beside the boulders. He pants in pain.

"There's no way I can beat him, even not that my energy are lower to 10 %. Once it's completely zero. I'm done for." Tyler said that's he'll be beaten down by Taro.

He look around, as he saw weapons of swords, knives and daggers was all over the grounds "What the? Where did they..." He then heard yelling, he look, and saw Mousse rapidly thrusting a staff with a duck on the top, and Homer block every attacks with his giant axe. "Oh no, not that blind idiot again."

Homer keep blocking as fast as he can, he never thought that Mousse has some top speed of his staff, he had enough of this, he stomp the ground, and causing a rumble and making Mousse, losing his balance. As Homer quickly roundhouse kick his face, and almost broke and knock his glasses off. He hop away from him, as Mousse getting mad, he charges at him. "**Scythes of Sorrow!**" Two scythes blades appears from his robe sleeves and slashes at Homer, he block his cuts and jump away, but Mousse keep coming at him and keep slashing at him. Homer dodge every of his slashes, and Homer was getting tired of him. He keep dodging and blocking. Homer jump away.

He wind his axe and shouts "**GIANT AXE BOOMERANG!**" He throw it at him, Mousse jump over which he doesn't notice it's coming back at him, and got his back, he yells in pain, and drop on his knees, Homer caught it with a smirks, as Mousse got axe cut mark on his back, it's hurts like hell.

"AARRGG!" He shouts, he's really tick off. He take out some eggs and shouts "**Exploding Chicken Eggs!**" He toss them at him, as Homer luckily jump away as it's explode. He hop after him, and has 12 swords appears from his sleeves. Homer were surprised as Mousse ran to him, and toss four to him, Homer dodge them and about four swords. And jump back away and last four swords as Homer place his axe behind his back.

"Ok, now it's time to show my power I never meant to reveal. To my friends and heir. My family. Now it's time." He's on his fighting stance. And auras appears to his palms and foots as he focusing. Mousse were surprised a little. But he doesn't care. He got his scythes blades out and charge at him in high speed. Homer then unleashed "**AURA ROUNDHOUSE KICK!**" He roundhouse kicked Mousse in the chest as he blasted him away by his auras. Mousse was crashes through the boulders, and getting hit very badly.

Tyler saw the whole thing and his eyes bugged out in shocks "HOLY SMOKE! HOW DID HE?!" He yells. As Taro who hear yells as he turn and saw Homer standing on his fighting stance as he saw smoke gone up as where Mousse crashes through. He's confuse.

Homer watches, and then, he saw Mousse getting up very slowly. He got cracks on his glasses, but he still can see. He's getting very piss off "Now you done it pal! Now let me show you mine!" He vanished in highest speed, and appear front of Homer who was surprised. "**Fist of the White Swan!**" He in top speed, he hit Homer across the face three time and knock him away, he quickly recover and got up. He saw Mousse charging, and make come quickly grab as he see nothing but a duck toy. Homer then turned red of anger that Mousse was using a stupid training potty to hit him?!

"You've been hitting me with some stupid TRAINING POTTY?!" Homer yells in anger.

"Don't ever say that fatso! It's been with me of my training!" Mousse shouts.

"**AURA DOUBLE KICK!**" His foots turn auras and then he hop in air and kicked Mousse in the chest, and knocked him away, Mousse the quickly land and hop over to him, Mousse grab out long blade and swing on him, Homer hop over him and swing kick to his head, and he toss out four weapons, a hook, a Yo-yo, a kunai. And last a sai. As he tie around Homer's legs and arms. As he's trap. He yanked them and got Homer pulled towards him, as Mousse kicked his face hard. He then grab out the staff again, he's a dead man now that's he's trapped. Mousse rapidly thrusting his staff at him, Homer blocked with his arms as he holding the attacks. Mousse keep rapidly at speed.

Tyler see him as he's in trouble. He's about to help him, but his side got kicked by Taro who has spotted him, Tyler was smashes through the wall and inside the palace and in the hall. He chuckles in evil and watches Homer getting beating up by Mousse.

Homer's arms was getting hurt and tired as he can't hold on much longer. And hope someone stop him and fast.

Inside the hall, Jamal, Darrel and the girls run across the hall, and see light from the wall, that was broken open, they then saw Tyler lying down the ground, all hurt. They run to him and Jamal asks "Hey, Tyler. What happened?"

Tyler then weaken get up, and on his knee, and answer "That guy outside." He pointed out the hole where he's smash through. "He knocked me here, be careful, he's tough, And his name was Pantyhose Taro." He got up finally. As Akane, Shampoo were shocks that Taro is here too and working. But Ukyo, Nabiki and Kodachi were confuse and don't know who's Taro is.

They look out and saw him smirking, and turn where he's staring at, they were shocks that Homer getting beating up by Mousse of his staff. "Isn't that idiot blind fool we see earlier?" Jamal asks in annoying.

Tyler and Darrel nodded and was annoying as will. "That's him, but Taro was too strong to fight. Be careful on him. And don't ever get him to the cold water of course. Cause I overheard everything he said to Homer." Tyler told them.

"Even my battle with Ryoga was tough, But that guy maybe easy to fight." Jamal smirks "So I'll fight him myself."

"Good luck." Tyler told him.

Jamal jump over and jump from the rock on the waters. And landed, as Taro turn and saw him, he smirks "So, your next to fight, eh?"

He nodded and answer "Yep, that's right." He lift his leg up and said "As your about to get your ass kick by me."

"HEH! You? Don't make my laugh." He chuckles of Jamal's joke. "Even you tries to hit me when they cyborg fool got my with that fat tug of the pig second. I wouldn't be that powerful to fight them. What make you think you can be me?"

"It's because I've been train up of the kicking call Black Leg Style. I was trained up 10 mouths ago by Master Sanji himself." Jamal said with a smirk.

"Black Leg Style? Sorry, never heard of that. And if you expect me to being kick by you. Then your a dead man." Taro smirks.

"Hmph! Just try me." Jamal said with a smug on his face.

Taro fully charges and throw his fist, only Jamal quickly lift his leg and blocked Taro's fist with his knee. Taro were surprise a little, and throw another, only Jamal hop over him and then "**Selle!**" He kick his low back, as Taro grunt and growl at Jamal, he turn and kick as Jamal ducked "**Gigot!**" He kick his other leg making him drop, and pissing him off. He hop up to his foot and run to him, and jump kick him, only Jamal backflip over him, but quickly "**Épaule!**" He kick his shoulder and drop on his back, Jamal land and lift his leg up straight "**Poitrine!**" He heel drop kicked Taro's chest, getting him mid air, He on his hand to the ground and spin his leg "**Côtelette!**" he kick his rib, getting him up in air, and he spin the other leg "**Joue Shoot!**" He give Taro a hard side kick on his cheek and got him smashes the boulder to pieces. Jamal now stand and smirks "Now you see what I mean? HEH! Your not that tough when I defeated Ryoga."

Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi, Nabiki and Shampoo were shocks of Jamal easy beaten Taro, Darrel smirks. As he saw Taro getting, and on the look on his face, is furious! He's angrily glares at Jamal, as he shouts "Your starting to piss me off! Now your gonna get it!" He run to him, as Jamal waits, as when Taro jump kick to him. Jamal ducked and on his hand while spinning in high speed, Taro watches him in confuse. And the girls are confuse too.

"**Concassé!**" Jamal shouts as he heel kicked Taro's side, as he's shouts in pain, and send over the waters, and crashes in the stones, Jamal watches with a smirks, he then saw Taro getting up, he never gives up, does he? Jamal then turn confusion as he saw Taro's face, a smirks.

"Very good. But let's see, if you can handle me of my curse form!" He shouts as he jump up and dive in the water, as it's confuse Jamal and Darrel, but Akane and Shampoo turn horror, but three other girls was confuse too.

"Why the heck did he do that?" Jamal asks in confuse.

Akane then shouts "Get out of here! Fast before he comes out!" Jamal turn to Akane with the annoying face.

"Why would I..." Before then, something burst up from the water, Jamal turn and turn total shocks, It's Taro's curse form. A monster "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" It's hoofs from it's nose, and turn smirks. Taro/Monster is bigger, as Jamal see his size, and awes of that form. "Curse form? No way!" It's hoofs and charge in highest speed, Jamal quickly jump over him, but it's slap it's big hand and got him over the rocks and smashes the boulder. Jamal grunt, as he stand up, he saw Taro/Monster flies towards him. He waits as he quickly ducked from Taro's big fist, as he shouts "**Menton!**" he upper kicked in the chin, as it's didn't hurt him, Jamal was shock as it grab his leg and spin him around the air, as he toss Jamal to the wall stone, and crash into it. Jamal groan in pain, as he open his eyes a little, Taro charge to him, and ready to smash him. But Jamal jump high to him, Taro were surprised as Jamal shouts "**Troisième Hachis!**" He then several fast kicks on him, Taro/Monster holding in but no use, Jamal back away. But now that Taro was almost to his knee, he run and jump to him. Taro turn as it's too late "**Basse Côte!**" He kicked his shoulder hard, it's groan in pain, Jamal did his move quickly "**Flanchet!**" He kicked his belly, and he groan again, he jump towards him "**Escalope!**" He kicked his forehead as it's push him a little.

Taro/Monster stand up as Jamal watches as he jab him hard, got him flying over and landed hard. Taro flies up and heading towards him. He hop over and got both hands on the ground, "**Bouquetière Shot!**" He double kicked Taro's chin, and then, "**Poitrine Shoot!**" He powerful kicked his chest, it's pushes him far, The girls were surprised.

"Wow!" Shampoo said in awes.

"His kicks must be strong." Ukyo said in awes too.

Darrel smirks and chuckles "He's very good on training from Sanji."

Akane then just annoying and doesn't like it. "Hmph! He's isn't that great." Which get a death glares from Darrel, she slowly turn and saw his glares and turn scare.

"Be glad I don't kill you tom bitch. That I saw what you've done to Toby. When I give words to Chris, your be sorry you ever beaten Toby of joining our clan, you can just forget about it." Darrel said in anger tone. "Beside that, Only Christopher, the Heir of Iron Clan only let's someone join in if they wanted to be strong and brave, but never allow a selfish, ugly, uncute tomboy likes of you, joining in. Only fighting him to join up."

Akane then calm down. And getting angrily of this "So what? I've could careless, beside, he isn't the clan's heir, I know that brat Toby is the heir." Darrel then grab out Golden Dragon point it's sword tip to her throat. Which she's scared far worst.

"One more words out of you, your be a one dead tomboy." Darrel growled. She sweating up, as Darrel sheathe Golden Dragon in.

"**Collier Shoot!**" Jamal shoot his kick at Taro's neck, and knocking him far away, he charges at him, and leap down his hands and leaped over to him "**Deuxième Hachis!**" He delivered rapidly kicks at Taro's stomach and send the monster very far and smashes the boulders. He on his foots and watches Taro getting and flies to him with rages. Jamal then leap up over him, but with top speed, he spin very fast "**Brochette!**" He drilled kicked Taro's back and smashes the ground created a crater, it's roared in pain when Jamal kicked him. He hop off of it, and stand up and had enough of this, he flies up high, Jamal watches him go. As Taro then charges down and gaining speed, he's going very fast and fast.

Ukyo watches and then shouts "Jamal! Get out of the way!"

Jamal didn't and just stand there, and wait. He wasn't worried one bit. He inhale, and then exhale, as when Taro almost there, he focus, and then, "**Anti-Manner!**" And so! He deliver a one, single kick upwards on Taro's face on super shockwaves and full force! And shockwaves burst through Taro's body "**Kick Course!**" It's send Taro up very high by full forces, as the girls were super surprised. Jamal backflips many time away, and waits. For Taro falling down, with such pain, and when he's almost there, Jamal jump towards Taro with the finishing move! "**Mouton Shot!**" He kicked in the head, and sending him towards the palace and smashes through the wall, and then, was defeated on the ground with double X on his eyes. He landed, as the girls are surprised. He said "Guess that Taro, don't get any dessert." he smirks. he chuckles. Darrel smirks too.

Tyler then smiled of victory, then he heard explosion, he turn to the hall and heard screams. "The heck it that? I've better check that out." He run to the hall to check what's that noise.

Meanwhile, Homer's arms getting hurt and tired, he's about to give out, but then, he breath in airs and then "**Aura Fire breath!**" He blew out a aura fire like right out to his mouth, and right on Mousse's face, and he yells in pain, holding his face, which Homer now broke free, as he hop away from him. He now, power up, and hold his arm back with his palm open, Mousse then move his hands away as smoke coming put from his face, and getting very angry.

"I've Had it with you fatso! I'm gonna end this right NOW!" He scream in rage as he charge with his two swords.

Homer focus and wait for him, as aura charging up on his palm. And then "**Aura! Exploding PALM!**" he throw out his palm and a direct hit to his face, and burst up shockwave of aura and blasted him, far with blood gush from his face, and smashes though the boulder and dropped down, all defeated. Darrel and Jamal turn and saw Homer pants, and smiled of his victory on Mousse, Shampoo saw the whole thing and mad of Mousse. Homer then throw his arms up high and shouts "WOOHOO! I'VE DID IT!" He laughs exciting. He then turn and saw them, and smiled.

"Nicely done Homer, And we didn't know you have that Aura." Darrel said, as Homer scratch his back head.

"It's was nothing, that guy was annoying anyway." Homer said in annoying tone.

"Well that's takes care of those goons. Let's search the whole palace and find the emeralds and fast." Jamal told them, Homer, Darrel nodded, the girls agree but Nabiki and Akane disagree.

"Why are you wasting your time of finding those emeralds? Their worthless." Akane asks them.

"Keep your mouth shut right now!" Jamal shouts at her face "No one want to listen to your crap right now!"

Akane felt anger coming up, but felt KI, she turn and saw Darrel giving her death glares again, and Nabiki saw that and wasn't happy. "Just shut up and help us right now tomboy. Alright guys, let's go." So they re-enter the palace and searching the emeralds.

* * *

><p>Tyler run fast to the hall, as he still hears explosion and scream. "Whatever that is, just hope the others are ok." he open his wrist, and still 10 % "Damn it. If only there's some kitchen I can find. There for, I can refuel the cola on me." He run and saw the wall burst through as Tyler can's cover, he look and was shocks, he saw Storm, Dani and Brandi, crashes through and dropped down, all brush and hurt "WHAT THE?!" He when to them and asks "Hey, you girls alright!?" he then heard chuckles, he turn, and turn shocks of horror, It's was Scar who's chuckles. And on the look he see, was armors and helmet, and large sword behind his back. "W-WHAT!? SCAR?!"<p>

"Surprise, are you?" Scar asks "Never thought I see you again," He chuckles of Tyler's face "And now those girls are out. Now it's your turn." He laughs.

"_This is not good, even my power now lower even more, I am good as dead._" Tyler's thought. Then he got no choice. "_Grrr, will what I've got to lose?_" He stand up and said "Alright Scar, let's do this thing." He's on his boxing stance. "I won't hold back anymore." He gulp if he only not to say that.

"Then this palace shall be your GRAVE!" He scream as he fired the sound beam, as Tyler move out of the wall and pushes back by the shockwave, he got up and charge right at him.

"**Tyler Boxing!**" He rapidly jabbing at Scar, but he's wearing armors. A tough one. He was shocks.

"Such weak punching you've got." Scar grab him by the head, "If you are that weak, then why don't you DIE?" he smash him through the wall, and land down.

Tyler weaken stand up, and grunt in pain and getting weak, he quickly turn and turn his hand to machine gun and shouts "**BEAN LEFT!**" He fired the bullets and what shock him, that's it's bounce off of him, and nothing seems to damages him. Scar just laughs at him. Tyler getting tired, as he run to him, and shouts "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He smash his hard fist at his chest, but. No use, he's watch him share at him. With an evil smirks.

"Why don't you give up? Your weak, and soon your heir will die before ME!" He jab him by the face and gushes out bloods from his mouths and bleeding on his head.

Tyler pants, and check his open wrist, it's on 1%, and just about to be out "Well, I'm done for. It's been nice, seeing my friends again." He look around, and realize something, he's on the kitchen! "_HUH?! ALRIGHT! This is it!_" He turn and saw the biggest fridge he ever seen. "_YES! Hope there's colas in there._" He then hear moan, he turn and saw Dani, Storm and Brandi waking up.

"Ow! What's hit me?" Dani asks as she grunt in pain. Storm groaning, Brandi then remember about her fights with Scar.

She look around and saw Scar inside the Kitchen with Tyler "What the?! Tyler?!" She got up and forgetting the pain as Dani and Storm follows her, and then stopped "Tyler, what on earth are you doing?!" She asks.

"Don't asks Bran, and just do something for me and fast." Tyler answer. As Scar walk to him, as Tyler move away from him "Just open that fridge and find three colas as fast as you can. Look, just listen to me. I've never told you, even Ben, John, Darrel or Chris. I've may be have cyber arms, but that's not all of it. I've become half cyborg and human. Vlad didn't created my only arms, but my body as will." it's shocked Brandi, and the girls too. "So listen up. My body is powered up by colas, and you must get them and fast, otherwise, I'm finish!"

"Why must you need that cola anyway?" Dani asks in confuse about cola.

"Don't asks stupid kid! Just get it fast!" Tyler snapped at her.

Scar then stop and turn annoying, he grab his large golden sword, and said "Enough of your chit chats! I'm surprised that you girls are alive. I guess I didn't damages you more then ever, right after I take care of you, cyber fool." He raise he sword and shouts "Sound Quack!" He slashes the ground and sending cut wave towards Tyler, as he quickly dodge that.

"**BEAN LEFT!**" Tyler got his hand to machine gun to shoots, but only slow and bullets drop on the floor, he couldn't believe he isn't powerful enough to shoot. Scar of course laughs of his weakest.

"Is that the best you can do?" He laughs as he grab Tyler by the neck and begin choking him. It's worried the girls.

"We can't let that happen, if Tyler needs them, then we better get them fast." Brandi said, as Storm go first, she open the fridges and nothing but foods and drinks, she can't find any colas here.

"Oh man, where is it?" She asks herself. And found something "AHA! Got it!" She grab out three bottles, she turn to Tyler and shouts "Tyler! Catch!" She toss them to him.

Tyler saw them, and kicked Scar's face, only got helmet on him, and let go of him "Thanks kid!" He jumped away from Scar and up high, and grab them, he open his stomach and replace the empty bottles to the others three bottles in and close his stomach, and then he begin to receive a lot of energy.

"FFFRRREEESSSSHHHHH!" Tyler shouted as steams coming out of him.

The girls watches and then sweat drops of their head of what they are seeing. Scar then turn confuse "What on earth?"

On Tyler's head, he's hairs changed. A hair of tomato. He then talk weird and shouts "Fresh is the best my friend! **Vegetable Fist!** Let's GO!" he give Scar, a little, soft hit. Which The girls fell over of seeing that.

Scar then turn annoying, "Such weakling." he punches Tyler away, and crash down.

Tyler then turn normal and shouts at Storm angrily "THAT WAS VEGETABLE JUICE YOU BRAT!" He toss them at her, only missed, Storm yelp in surprise and almost got hit by it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OF BEING FRESH!? WHEN I SAID I NEED COLA! I NEED THEM RIGHT NOW!"

Storm then hide behind Brandi in scare. She said "Is this guy really need them?" She sigh "Dani, it's your turn." She nodded. She open the fridge and find them fast.

"Come on, come on. Where is it? Come on. HA! Found one." She close it and toss them "Catch them Tyler!"

Tyler jumped up high and caught them "Alright, thank kid!" He got them in while replacing, and then, another energy coming, and then, "You all have good hearts, aren't you?" Another steams comes out, and of what the girls are seeing, have their jaws dropped on the ground in shocked. Tyler's hair changed. A three upward hair, as it's like a symbol. A Onsen. he sits on the chair on the table with some cup of tea, out of nowhere. As Scar watches in very annoying "Now then. Here I sit. Been working on the fields. It's very hard to work on. And it's took me hours to finish and now I'm done. So let's all just cool down and stop all this fighting eh?"

The girls couldn't what their hearing, and see Tyler said "Just have some tea, good sir. It will make you strong as ever." Scar had it as he grab his large golden sword and cut the table in half and scaring Tyler all up. As he turn normal again and this time, shouting Dani in angrily "YOU STUPID LITTLE GHOST PEST!" HE toss them at her, and missed the same as Storm, she yells in shock and hided behind Brandi with Storm.

"Note to self: Never. Ever. Make him angry." Dani whisper to herself.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO DO SOMETHING RIGHT?! IF BRANDI WASN'T THAT STUPID! SHE WON'T GIVE ME ANYTHING THAT SO DUMB!" Tyler yells as Brandi angrily glares at him with tick mark on his head.

"If I wasn't. You would have said that." Brandi muttered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I NEED COLA RIGHT NOW!" Tyler shouts.

In the hall, Ranma and the others hear yells, it's coming from the kitchen, they run and when inside, and then stopped and of the Ben and his friends saw but Hinata was shocked. They have saw Scar here. And Ranma was confuse and wonder who he is.

Brandi then snapped as she open the fridge to find them, and spotted three bottle of colas, she grab them and toss them up over, "HERE'S YOUR COLA!"

Tyler saw them and relief. "Cola! Alright!" He jump up high to catch them "Your a life saver Bran!" He caught them.

Scar watches and glares "I don't know why or what you are doing, but you are not getting what you want it." He breath of his open mouth and lift the lead up. He screams out the sound beam towards Tyler, and direct hits as he's blasted to the other way, and hits the wall as it's explode.

"Oh no! TYLER!" Storm shouts in fear. The others were shock, as Ranma starting to feel rages. Ben, John and Brandi too. At the hall. Tyler was on the ground with the wall broke opened, of what Tyler is holding, he's stomach. Did he put them in time? On Tyler's face, he groan as energy coming as he open his eyes, it's glowed.

"**SSSSSSUUUUUUPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRR!**" Tyler scream outs as echoes was heard around the hall and palaces as lightning strike, and in the hall, Darrel, Jamal, Homer and the girls heard Tyler's scream, and it's coming from the kitchen, they run there to see what's up.

Brandi and others heard his scream, as they look at the hall, they see a shadow figure, when he stand up, it's Tyler, his on his black glasses, and of what there seeing on his arms, they buffed up. and his hair changes to jet hair. On Tyler's face, he's isn't happy that Scar has blasted him, he walk over to him with glares. Storm and Dani were awes.

"Hmm? What is this? Why are you looking like that? There's no way you gotten those colas!" Scar said and then chuckle of his Tyler's joke and foolish.

Tyler still walking to him, and put up his big fists "Defend yourself, Scar."

"HEH! You foolish idiot! Are you gonna punch me with that weak punch?" Scar asks and chuckles "Go ahead, do your worst." He made a big mistake.

Tyler made it to him right front of him, he wind up his big fist "**STRONG!**" He stomp down and then "**HAMMER!**" He powerful, punches Scar on the guts and burst up a green flashes and Scar's eyes bugged out and jaw drop in major pain, and his perfect golden Armor was destroyed and burst through him.

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scar screamed and his eyes roll up. Tyler burst him away and smashes through every walls and right out the palaces, As Darrel, Jamal, Homer and the girls saw the blur when it's smashes through out, they look at the exit hole and to the other, they saw Tyler standing there smirking.

As for the others, jaw dropped in shocks of Tyler's power. Storm and Dani has their eyes shine in stars "WWWOOOWWW! THAT'S SO COOOOL!" They yells in exciting.

On outside of the palace, we see Scar on the ground with broken armor and his helmet broken off, and has bleed from his head and to his nose, he's eyes are blank as he's been defeated by one punch.

Back in the kitchen, Tyler still smirking "Well, your not that strong then before after all." He chuckles. He turn to them and said "Enough standing around guys. Come on. Unless we need those emeralds back from that guy." They nodded as they run out the hall, which Darrel, Jamal and Homer and the girls follows to help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the throne room, a smashes was heard and coming from outside the throne room, Chris is standing face to face with Saffron, they're still fighting, as Chris give Saffron a glare, but all that phoenix do is smirks. He even drop it to frown and sense his allies energy was gone, he know that their defeated. He growls in anger "So, your teams has defeated them. Why I am not surprise?"<p>

"Like I said before Saffron. My Teams are strong and they can win, and we Iron Clan's ninjas will never lose or give up." Chris smirks.

Saffron was getting angry "True, but your never be that powerful to fight me! I am the God! I am Immortal! I CANNOT BE KILLED OR DEFEATED!" He flies up high and charging up his KI, it's getting bigger and big. Chris watches as he's completed. "TAKE THIS! **Instant-Annihilation-of-all-Mortals-Blast!**" He blasted a larges powerful beam towards Chris. So he going up to mode.

"**FIRE PHOENIX MODE!**" Chris transform to Phoenix form and quickly flies up high and dodged his beam and cause a massive explosion as causing a large shockwave, almost destroyed his Palace, when Chris up in the air facing Saffron, who was shocks of Chris's form.

"WHAT?! NO THIS CAN'T BE! YOUR NOT THE HALF PHOENIX!" Saffron yells in shocks.

"Wrong Saffron, this is my element fire. Which I take the form of the Phoenix. And now Saffron. Let's see if the _God_ likes of you. Can fight me with this in the air!" Chris shouts at him.

Saffron angrily glares at him and shouts "Very well, let us continue. For this. Shall be our final BATTLE!" He flies toward Chris as he charges back.

Chris has the blue KI on his palm appears and charging up, and red KI appears on Saffron's palm too.

"**Rasengan!**"

"**Dark Sengan!**"

They both thrust their KI each others of such power, and only so, they cause the explosion in the air, and beginning their final fights!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview.<p>

Preview "WOW! What a fight! Now that my friends have defeated Saffron's allies of his. Now it's up to me, to fight against Saffron. And he was surprise of my Phoenix mode. Can I ever finish the fight of getting the Chaos Emeralds back? Next time, on The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 17!"

**The Final Battle!**

**Between Christopher Heir of the Iron Clan and Saffron King of the Dark Phoenix!**

I'm Gonna Be the hero of the whole World!

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad isn't it folks? That's pretty cool now, and don't worry, cause the final fights will come and the next chapters too. So until then. READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Ep 17 The Final Battle

On the last episode of the Iron Clan Adventure. Right on to the Phoenix Mountain in the Palace, When Darrel uses Three Swords Style, He defeated Herb of one finish blows. And changed his title to 'Three Swords Tiger Darrel' And while then, when Tyler having fighting Taro of his lower energy. Homer fights against Mousse of his hidden weapons as he revealed of his hidden power, and so, Jamal fights Taro and then in his curse form, and completely defeated him. And Homer has beaten Mousse of one blow. And Tyler, fights against Scar, and when the girls give anything to get his energy back up, he thought he was a goner, until he got his energy back up to full 100%. And defeat Scar of one powerful blow. And soon then, Chris is to now, have a final battle against Saffron of his Fire Phoenix Form. Now that's his friends has defeated his allies, Christopher must defeat Saffron and get the Chaos Emeralds back. Their Final Battle, has Begone!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 17<strong> **The Final Battle!**

**Between Christopher Heir of the Iron Clan and Saffron King of the Dark Phoenix!**

* * *

><p>Outside the palaces on the top, they blasts and shockwave was heard, On the sky, Chris and Saffron clash their fists and keep clashing in top speed, Chris swung his leg as Saffron blocked, Chris gone above and axes kick his head, sending Saffron down as he quickly recover, he flies up fast, and jabbed Chris in the face, and he goes around fast and kicked his back hard, he power up on his palm and shouts when he charges at him "<strong>RASENGAN!<strong>" he impaled on Saffron, but he quickly blocked his attack and cause an explosion, and pushes him away far, Saffron stop himself by force, and powers up and sending all the Chi at him. As Chris dodges them and flies around from being hit. He pull far his arms in fire form and charges at him "**FIRE BAZOOKA!**" He hits Saffron in the chest with his flames palms. Which gotten him to stop and pushes back far, but Chris full charges and pull his arm back in fire "**FIRE PISTOL!**" He punched Saffron in the face, "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly punches Saffron all over his body, in top speed. Saffron try so hard to ignore it, but cannot. When Chris slowly stop, he pull his fire arm back far and then "**FIRE BULLET!**" He powerfully punches Saffron in the gut, as Saffron's spits out blood from his mouth and got smashes against the rocks, Chris smirks "Yes!"

On the hole, Saffron got out, and has a smirk on him. He look at Chris "I may have underestimate you, but I am much stronger like I said," He raise his two wings, as he tear one apart from him, Chris's eyes widen in shocks. That he tear it off his own wing, He then tear a another wing off, and set them ablaze. "But like's see if you dodge this one!" He toss them fast and they spinning around like buzz saw. Chris dodge them, and saw them coming back, he flies up away as it's follows, he flies to the right, as it's follows his direction. He flies to the left, and they follows his direction again.

Chris then turn and then charges "**FIRE!**" He pulled back his fire arms far and fully charges "**BAZOOKA!**" He hits the blazes wings with his flames palms and got the smashes to pieces. He looked at Saffron who's wings grow back, as he's getting mad, he burst up high towards him. Chris power up on his palm and charges at him "**RAN!**"

"**DARK!**" Saffron got his dark aura appears on his palm.

"**SENGAN!**" They both impaled their attacks and then both of them cause a massive explosion and shaking the mountain of the shockwaves.

* * *

><p>Inside the palaces, Chris's teams and Ranma and the girls are looking around for the emeralds as they heard the explosion and the whole place is shaking, "What was that?" Darrel asks.<p>

"That's coming from outside, we better check that out." John said as they run to the throne room where Chris gone too, as they run into Tug and Winnie who was looking for them, and go along with them, Tug then notice that Darrel has something him, and couldn't believe what's he's seeing, Darrel has three katanas. When they're enter the room, they were shocks that everything here is a wreck, the whole room was destroy. Everywhere. "Wow."

"Boy, Chris must have battling Saffron." Brandi said.

"I never thought that Christopher can fight that powerful." Ranma said in awes.

Tug walk to Darrel and asks "Hey," He turn and hear him out "Don't tell me, please don't tell what I think your doing."

"Yep," He nodded to him "I'm doing the three swords style." It's shocks the rest of them as Tug did something no one ever do. He drop on his knees and pounding the ground with the river of tears dropping from his eyes.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!" Tug cries like a baby as all of them were shocks and sweat drops. "IT'S SUPOSE TO BE MY STYLE! NOT YOURS!" He continue to cry.

They watches Tug keep on pounding the ground and crying as Darrel stare at him with a sweat drop on his side head. "Uh, Tug? Maybe you better cut that out right now, because we got to check out what happened and see what's up."

It made Tug stopped and stand up, and forgetting the tears and said "Oh right, sorry about that." They run out the wrecked walls to the outside, and what they are seeing are shocks, they saw Christopher in his fire phoenix mode, fighting against Saffron, as they clashes they moves very fast and powerful, Chris flies over and drop axe kick his head, making him drop down, and smashes the ground, but Saffron blasted up high towards Chris.

Saffron fired his chi at him, which Chris dodge and another of them, Saffron then power up his palms and got them together, into big chi, as he blast it towards him, Chris then dodge it with top speed and flies towards him. "**FIRE PISTOL!**" he throw his fire arm at him and got his in the face, he then punches him across the face, as Saffron was smashes against the wall, and gotten him mad, he powers up, and burst his speed, and jab Chris's face, and rapidly him as Chris block his attacks, when he kicked his chest, he pull his fire arm back far and fully back fast "**FIRE BULLET!**" he powerfully jab Saffron's face, and gushes blood from his mouth, which pushes him full force, which Saffron was smashes through the wall, and impale through in. Chris smirks, as he sense something, he looked at the wall that Saffron was, as he destroyed by full power as he yells. He blast up and vanish, Chris was shock and look around for him.

Then he was kicked by Saffron on his side, and powerful jab Chris's chest, and then, he hammer Chris down far, but Saffron appears below him and knee his back as he yells in pain, and kicked him up, when Chris is far way up in the air, the phoenix king appears above him and grab him by the neck, and chuckles evilly "Did you really think you can defeat the king? The god? How foolish! No one can defeat the God!" He laughs.

On the ground, Chris's friends and Ranma, and the girls watches and were shocks. Ranma must do something to help Chris, He look at Jamal and asks "Hey, you think you can me up there?"

He look at Ranma and answer "Maybe I can. Why?"

"So I can help Chris from being kill by Saffron. I kill him and defeat him the first time. And I can do it again." He said as Jamal were surprised, and smirked.

"If that the case, then run back in far, and then run out as fast as you can, I'll get you in the air towards Saffron. But right after you run out, hop on my leg, and do what I'll get you to the air." He said as Ranma nodded and run back inside far. And when he stopped. The others were confuse, as Ranma run fast as he can, as Jamal begin, he swing his leg as Ranma quickly hop on Jamal's leg, "**Armée de L'Air Shoot!**" He powerful swing, as he just send Ranma up high with top speed, and surprised the others and were shocks.

Ranma were awes and smirked, as he's heading towards Saffron very fast, as he shouts "SAFFRON!" The god phoenix heard and his eyes wide. He slowly turn his head, and saw the one who once kill him, Ranma himself, heading towards him, he was very shocks of Ranma in the air, and when Ranma is now near him. "**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!**" Ranma yelled as he lets loose are volley of punches as he got Saffron directed hits, as he punches Saffron all over his body as he let go of Chris, and he flies away from him, letting Ranma handle. As then, Ranma stopped and drop down, while Saffron groaning in pain, and quickly recover and burst down with force, and follow Ranma.

"RANMA!" Saffron yells in rages, as he unleashed his powerful chi attack at Ranma, as he landed quickly and hold out his palms, "**Mōko Takabisha!**" He unleashes his chi attack as their attacks was clashes, Ranma was surprised that Saffron's chi was very powerful, as it's pushes his attack and direct hits. He's been hit against the wall. And groan in pain.

Saffron land, and walk to him, with a smirks "So, I never thought that seeing you again would bring back memories." he stopped and watches Ranma slowly getting up, he smirked and power up his chi on his palm, and ready to blast "And now, this time your going to die by me Ranma!" He's about to throw his chi palm, only he heard someone shouts "**Collier Shoot!**" He turn and grab Jamal's leg, canceling his chi. He was shock that Saffron stopped his leg, he lift him and smash him against the wall. He groan in pain and fell down. "Foolish human."

Brandi charges at him, spinning her mankiri as she activated her wind power on the end, as when she swing it at him, Saffron vanish, she was shocks and then was punches in the gut, she gushes blood from her mouth, and drop down, Saffron smirked, as the rest of them were mad. As when Saffron turn to them, he heard shouts "SAFFRON!" He turn and saw Christopher flies at him, Saffron burst up towards him, as they clash their fist, as Saffron blasted his chi on Chris and pushes him far up high, he vanish and appears before Chris, as he drop axe kick his back hard, as he's been smashes in the rocks and trap in it, they were shocks that Chris was beaten down by the Phoenix king.

John was mad as he run to the god, who's now on the ground, he grab out his two Golden Shi, as he jump to him ready to stab. But the god himself grab his neck, and begin to choking him, Hinata run to save John, she's on her gentle fists and throw it at him, but Saffron was too strong and grab Hinata's neck, and choking her as well, Ben came to help, he hop and then "**Icicle Thrust!**" He then thrust his now ice staff at the phoenix's chest, but he didn't feel a think, he kicked Ben away. And continue to choking John and Hinata.

Tyler has enough of this, he turn his left hand to blaster "**Ultra Blast!**" He fire the blue blast towards Saffron, and a direct hit. Cover the dust around him, as when it's clear, he's still there holding John and Hinata's necks. He was shocks and then run fast, "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He punches Saffron's chest as green lights flashes, only then, Saffron is still standing there. Tyler couldn't believe this, as the phoenix toss John to him and pushes him away, and throw Hinata away, and smashes and sat next to Ranma who's still in pain, Akane saw that and started to rages up, but later as they watches the Iron ninjas fights Saffron.

Tug watches, as he saw something by his foot, a shirasaya katana, which it's call a Bushido Musashi, he pick it up and unsheathe it, and hold it on reverse grip, and run with Winnie with her Tekagi, and Sibella with her Dragon Ninja Scythe. As Winnie and Sibella make their attacks, as Saffron grab both their weapons, they were shocks, as he toss them both to both sides, Tug then swing Bushido as Saffron grab his katana with both hand, Tug tries to move it, but it won't budge, he try so hard only Saffron kick his chest as he let go and he got smashes the wall, Saffron toss it to him, and right next to him. Homer jumped toward him with his giant axe, but Saffron was too quick as he vanish, making Homer smashes open, then his head was grab by Saffron's hand, and about to crushing his skull, only interrupted by Darrel, by cutting his back, letting go of Homer as he blast him away and Darrel too, Timmy, Trixie, Dani, Paulina, Storm and Robin were shocks that Saffron was too powerful and no way to fight him. As Robin was mad and charge at him, only her face was grab by Saffron, and holding her up.

"You fools never learn. Anyone who was foolish enough to fight me are dead to me. And none of you shall getting back the emeralds I have taken. With that power, no one can stop, the unstoppable King of Dark Phoenix Clan!" He's crushing her skull, and keep on crushing as she scream out loud in pain. They were shocks of this, and hope someone save her before it's too late. "It's all over for such weakling likes of you!" He has his other hand power up his chi, and to kill her. "And your be the first to be kill! Farewell!" He laughs as then, he heard rumbling, he cancel his chi, he look around, as it's getting rumbling very loud, he look at the burred rocks, as something coming out of them, a blue flames all over, as they heard yells, as it's it completely bursts up very powerful of blue flames pillar. They were shocks of such power, as they look in the blue flame pillar, a figure was there, as he stand up and when the fire pillar vanish, it's was Christopher on his evolved form, blue phoenix form.

"W-WHAT?!" Saffron yells in shocks and couldn't believe this. He let go of Robin, who's holding her head in pain, as she saw her boyfriend standing there, glaring at Saffron with hatred rages, when such rages, he vanish, Saffron look around for him, only Chris appears and kicked him across the face, and was smashes across the rocks, and crashes down.

Chris yells in rages and charges at him, as he powerfully kicked Saffron, and jab his face, and then rapidly punches him "**BLUE FLAME PHOENIX GATLING GUN!**" He continue as the others watches in shocks of Chris's power. When Chris stopped, "**BLUE FLAME PHOENIX! THRUST KICK!**" He kicked him up high, and flies up after him very fast. He then, gone front of him "**BLUE FLAME PHOENIX!**" He pull his blue fire arm back "**BULLET!**" He powerful jabbed Saffron across the face, making the god pushes back very fast, and crashes against the wall. He spits out blood from his mouth, and couldn't believe what's he's seeing. A mortal human like Christopher was beating him all up with rages. He stand up and the yells "NO ONE! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! A GOD!" He powerful into full powers and has his powerful chi appears on his palm "NO MORTAL LIKES OF YOU CAN DAMAGES ME! I AM A GOD! KING OF THE DARK PHOENIX CLAN! I WILL END YOUR LIFES!" He charge towards him. As Chris has his palm to blue blaze KI. He power up high. And charge at him.

"I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" Saffron screamed "**DARKNESS...!**"

"I WILL STOP YOU! AND I WILL BY DEFEATING YOU SAFFRON!" Chris screamed too "**PHOENIX...!**" His friends, and his love one Robin the Fox, watches, and wishes Chris's luck to defeat a god.

"**RASENGAN!**" They both yells as their powerful attacks has clashes, and cause a big shockwaves, almost pushes the others back, and hold on their balance. Chris and Saffron holds their attacks, and Saffron yells and pushes his attack at him. Chris hold on. With all his might's. Saffron laughs and about to clam his victory. Chris can't lose against him. He must stop him, get back the emeralds, and ended the threats of Saffron and his clans. He scream out loud as his strength, and his powers are going up, as his Phoenix Rasengan goes up into maximum power, as Saffron felt it and cannot hold his attack much longer, as his powerful attack was destroy, and couldn't believe this "No! This can't be happening! I am Saffron! The King of Dark Phoenix Clan! I AM A GOD!" As he was directed hits by Christopher's powerful attacks. Saffron has scream loud of agony. As his whole body is tearing apart, as Chris screamed and then, it powerfully exploded, as causing a powerful shockwaves, the others was pushes back. A big burst of light cover all. As Saffron, then. Has turned to ashes, and was completely destroy.

* * *

><p>At the Tendo home. Kasumi sits on a chair, putting wet cloth on Toby's forehead, while Genma and Soun, playing shogi, and Nodoka, help Kasumi, taking care of Toby. As then, they felt something powerful coming out side, Kasumi, Nodoka, Genma and Soun look out the window, and saw a bright light coming from the far very of the mountain, and Kasumi and Nodoka were worried, and Genma and Soun frowns of knowing what's going on.<p>

On the street, a small old man, carry a larges beg full of girl's undies and bras. He look at the mountain and felt strong power. And an small old women, hopping on her wooden cane, she saw it too and felt it power. And frown and the old man too.

* * *

><p>A light then, vanish, and the ninjas, Ranma and the girls, looked, and saw everywhere, a wrecked. They look around, and saw Chris, on his normal state. Pants and tired. He drop on his knees, Robin run to him, and hug him, as she's worried that Chris be dead, "Oh Chris, you did it. I'm glad your ok." She cries.<p>

Chris smiled, and grab her hand "Don't worry Robin, I'm ok, nothing to worry about."

"Boy Chris, you did it." Ben said as he recover from the fight.

"Yeah, but. What about the emeralds?" Tyler asks in worried. It's worried them too, all but Akane who was annoying.

John then looked where Chris finish Saffron off, and saw something shocking "LOOK!" He pointed as they looked, and then was surprised. An egg from nowhere. And of what they saw as will turn happy. The Chaos Emeralds! They run it them and take them.

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THEM BACK!" Tyler shouts.

"HAHA!" Darrel as well.

"YES! WE FINALLY GOT THEM BACK!" Winnie shouts in joy as she jumped on Tug's arms and hug him, Tug hugged her back.

"But, what's with the egg we saw?" Chris asks as they were wondering themselves. Ranma walk and then explain to them.

"I think I can tell you. That egg you saw, was Saffron." Ranma told them as the Iron ninjas was shocks.

"WHAT?!" They all yells.

"The things is, when I battle against Saffron, I kill him of my finishing move, and when he's dead, he's body was formed into that egg. Then it's hits me." Ranma explained "The phoenix like that, died. When he said that he's the Immortal Phoenix, He would reborn back and grow back into his adult again. Which that explain when he's return, and getting revenge on me."

"Wait, when he's turn to egg, that's mean he'll come back again and again? And that's the one?" Darrel asks by pointing that egg. Which Ranma nodded, Darrel then grab out Golden Dragon, which Ranma and the girls were surprised. "Then that will never happen!" He raise his sword, and did something no one ever did. He has slash the egg and was smashes to piece, they were all shocks, Darrel has destroyed the egg of Saffron.

"No way!" Akane were shocks. Ukyo, Nabiki, Shampoo and Kodachi were shocks too.

"Now that it's destroy, we have nothing to worry about Saffron returning." Darrel smirked.

Chris nodded, as he stand up, and said to them "Everyone. Now that we finally got the emeralds back. Let's head on back home, now that the Dark Phoenix Clan is gone and destroy for good." They nodded, as Ranma gone with them for home, along with the girls, Akane frown in annoying. They now left the broken palaces, and heading right home.

* * *

><p>Later on, they made it back home, and when in the Tendo's house, they were greet by Nodoka, and Kasumi. They were proud that they return safely. They sat down, as Jamal helped Kasumi prepared for dinner, as they celebrate for victory. Against the threat, as they know that Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno. Are still lives, and damages from the battle. As Ryoga, just getting lose everywhere, even now he recover after his battle with Jamal, and have much broken bones on him. Mousse was back to work at the restaurants call, Cat Café. Which being punish by the old ghoul, which Ranma call her, name Cologne. As for Kuno, he still a complete nut case, and doing the same of hugging his, whatever he ever call them. As it's still annoying them. Now that's the threats of the Dark Phoenix Clan is over, they have nothing to worry about.<p>

Later at night, they gone off to sleeps, as Chris lying down with Robin, and the others somewhere downstairs and upstairs, but. On the table where the Chaos Emeralds were in, was taken and when outside, as Kasumi who heard footsteps and follows, she follows the figure, as it hide in the alley. She carefully peek, she was shocks. It's was Nabiki. Smirking and grab out the yellow Emerald. "Ha! What a laughs. Making such lies about this, magical power? Get real! They are meant to sell, and I'm doing it right now. I'm going to be rich!" She put it back and run out fast, and started selling big bucks. Which she was spy by Kasumi, as she shake her heads in disappointed.

"Oh Nabiki. Why are you so selfish and never understand?" She asks herself, and when back home, and hope in the morning she's gonna tell them about what she saw. And hope Nabiki get what she gets.

* * *

><p>"It's seems that Christopher has defeated the god of Phoenix, and king of the dark phoenix clan. Saffron. And when he destroy him. He was turn to egg. But Darrel won't allow him to be reborn, so he destroy the egg and they gone back home. But. It's look like Kasumi has saw Nabiki taken the emeralds and selling them to her greed. now that she found her of what's she's doing, she'll go back to tell the other. Now what will happen when they wake up? They discover that the emeralds was stolen again? Were found out, on the next episode of 'The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Alright! I defeated Saffron, and ended his clan for good! But what a surprise of his egg he turn in. But now it's destroy.

Darrel: Yeah, and no thanks to Nabiki. This is just great!

Ben: But now. We'll have to go and search the emeralds again!

Tyler: Yeah pal, and that Nabiki is beginning get on my nerves!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 18!

**The Punishment of Akane Tendo!**

**The Search of the Chaos Emeralds Begin again!**

Akane: You think you can take this away from me! Never!

* * *

><p>Iron Clan Adventure Ending 1<p>

In the blue sky, all the some clouds, and, the theme was heard.

**You can fly if you spread your wings,**

We suddenly see the entire Iron Clan stand together.

**just believe and you can do anything.**

The chaos emeralds suddenly come together and collide, creating a massive blast of white light.

**Don't let doubt keep you from seeing the world, cause you need confidence to soar.**

We see the head of Christopher Storm spinning around slowly, as his appearance was shown doing a little training.

**You must have courage in your heart to make it through,**

Now we see the head of Christopher Storm spinning around slowly, as his appearance was shown working ninja like weapons. Before accidently bonking his head with the nun-chucks.

**when times are tough and all you have is you.**

Then we see the likes of Homer eating all sort of Junk food, Darrel working his swords, & Ben karate chopping a pile of bricks.

**But if you have some faith,**

Now we wee Lord Wily in his castle conducting his plans for world conquest.

**well then you know you won't stay grounded.**

Then we see all the other clans with D.O.O.M. at the bottom going up leading all the way to the feared clan. The Dark Phoenix Clan.

**Passion that you feel inside will give you your wings.**

Then we see Saffron and Chris staring down one another between light and dark.

**You can fly if you spread your wings,**

Then the light and darkness collide as we see Chris jump up and karate kick us.

**just believe and you can do anything.**

Then we see Chris standing above the entire world.

**Show the world you have the power within to soar up high upon the wind.**

Then we see all of the clan appear circling the world as the emeralds come together in the middle of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOWEEE! What a fight! Not bad isn't it? And now the next chapter will come folks. Don't worry folks. So Read and Review.<strong>


	18. Ep 18 Searching the Emeralds again

"'After yesterday, Chris and his team has defeated Saffron's allies and destroy Saffron, the Immortal Phoenix. And with that, the threats of the Dark Phoenix Clan is destroy forever. But not until Nabiki did something selfish she ever done. She has taken the emeralds and selling for big moneys. Now what the heroes will do now? Can they ever collect them again? Were well find out today!'"

* * *

><p>In the morning, we find Jamal coming downstairs, with a yawn, he then saw Kasumi cooking, "Hey, you need help?" She turn to him and smiled.<p>

"Oh, no need Jamal-san. I'll do the cooking. Beside, you need your rest to heal." She replied.

"Hey, I can heal fast, and you need some help. I incest." Jamal walk in and help Kasumi cooking breakfast.

As so, Chris and Robin came downstairs, and they saw Toby awake and fine, with Storm and Dani who was worries about him. "I'm glad your ok, Toby. That Akane will pay for what she did to you." Dani frown. Storm nodded.

"Heh! Don't worry about me Dani, I was just warming against her, but. She completely beat me." Toby said in sad tone.

"Don't you worry Toby, things will be taken care of later." Chris told him as Toby smiled. As so, Homer came down with Darrel, Tug, Winnie and Trixie. As the others are downstairs now. While Jamal was helping Kasumi for breakfast, they heard Paulina scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She scream loud as anybody came in the front room and saw Paulina's face pale. In fear and shocks.

"Paulina! What's wrong?" Chris asks her as she turn.

"The...The...Chaos Emeralds..." She whispered.

"What? What about the Emeralds?" Darrel asks.

"THEY'RE GONE!" She answered and they were shocks in horror. "WHAT?!" They all look and saw the beg where the emeralds was. It's all gone! Someone has stolen them again!

* * *

><p>Opening 2<p>

* * *

><p>We see a blue lights around, all the sparkles. And we all see 19 figures, standing.<p>

**Ano oozora ni todoku made**

**I believe hitotsu no ashita he hey**

The figures was the Iron Ninjas, on the view they from the mountain. Seeing Japan. As the title appears.

**The Iron Clan's Adventure**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

**Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one dream**

On the fields, They fights against Giant robot, Pluto, as he fires laser cannon. Nearly hits Chris and the others. And causing shockwaves.

**Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times**

**We share the good times**

**Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world**

Darrel, Ben and Chris dodges Pluto's attacks, as Darrel made his attack and Ben's too, Chris powered up and charges at him, as Pluto and Chris clashes and massive explosion. As we see titles of names.

**Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri de nazo toki**

**Yukisaki miezuni tachidomaru toki**

**Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni**

**Michibiki I feel the Beat arukidashiteku oh yeah**

On the fields of sakura trees, they're laying, sitting down having a rest, and eating. As Ranma and Nodoka join in. And Kasumi and Ukyo too.

**Share the music itsudatte**

**Share the one dream shinjiatte**

**Share the good times te wo tsunaide**

**Share the one world now**

They now on the beach, as Chris, Jamal and Darrel are surfing on the waves. While Robin and the others watches, as the tidal wave comes and Chris, Jamal and Darrel landed. With a smirks as they cheers.

**Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda**

**Ima koso koeteyukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

On the streets on dark night, they're fighting the clans ninjas, as Chris power up his attack, and when he throw his hand, he powerfully burst them away. As bright lights cover all.

**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue**

**Chikazuki maemuki nee share shitaiyo style**

**Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor**

**Karadajuu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah**

While then, 9 strange figures standing and watches the screen, watching the iron ninjas fights. As one of them evil smirked.

**Share the music tooku tatte**

**Share the one dream tsutaeatte**

**Share the good times souwaratte**

**Share the one world now**

**Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku wa yukunda**

As so, Christopher standing facing a strange figure, wearing dark leather coat, and a black headband with the Iron symbol, he stare at him, and Chris stare back, and wonder who he is.

**Ima koso koeteyuku I believe hitotsu no ashita he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda**

At the backyard of their new home, and their Dojo, they're fights and training, as Chris dodges Darrel's three swords, and fight back. As so, they continue and be ready for battle.

**Mousuguni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai he yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Come one Let's go everybody Oh we share the music**

Chris stand with his friends and girlfriend, along with Ranma, as they go forth to search the Chaos Emeralds and battle against the enemies.

**Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world**

**The Iron Clan's Adventure**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 18: The Punishment of Akane Tendo!<strong>

**The Search of the Chaos Emeralds Begin Again!**

* * *

><p>Inside the Tendo's home. Chris and his teams were shocks about the Emeralds stolen, they're not sure who could have taken them, when they made noise when Paulina saw and told them, Nodoka, Nabiki, Genma, Soun, Akane and Rama came along with Jamal and Kasumi "What is all the noise about?" Soun asks in annoying.<p>

Chris turn to them and answer "The Chaos Emeralds are gone! There stolen!" They were shocks, all but Akane and Nabiki that they still believe it's nothing but fake, and worth a money.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Ranma said in shocks.

"Wha?! Who would taken them?" Nodoka asks in shocks.

Genma and Soun just scoffs and he said "What's the big deal here?"

"There may be still around here." Soun said as it's stupid to say that.

"You idiots!" Darrel shouts at Genma and Soun as they jump in fright "The chaos emeralds must have been stole! And you two didn't care?!"

"Who would have taken them then?" Sibella asks "We got them back from the mountain. We did and there right in that beg."

"Who ever taken them, must be someone who wants them in the first place." Tyler said with a glares and know who.

"Lord Wily!" They shouts in shocks, they think Wily must have taken them.

"Must be Wily, he must have come here and stole them while we're asleep." Chris said as he frown.

"If Wily did, we better get our stuffs ready and leave to Toon Town and headed to the mountain we once checked," Darrel said "Wily's Castle of his."

They nodded and all when upstairs. Getting their stuffs and gears and weapons for the boat to sail off, while then. Kasumi looked and saw Nabiki's smirked. She was thinking about the emeralds she must have sold. But where, now then it's Kasumi's chance of telling them right now. Just now, Chris and the others came down and about to leave until Kasumi stop him saying "Wait Chris! You can't go now!"

"Kasumi, the emeralds have special powers on them, and they will be dangerous in the wrong hand. Now that Wily have gotten them, we must go and get them back before it's too late." Chris said as when they about to leave, Kasumi stop them.

"Wait! You must know. I know who taken the emeralds." Kasumi said as they stopped, as Nabiki gaps like a fish of what Kasumi just said, her older sister turn her head and glares at her, Nabiki then realize that her older sister must have follow her last night. She gulp down and about to leave but the older Tendo stop her by grabbing her ear. She yelp in pain.

"Wait. You know who taken them?" Chris asks in confuse and surprise as she nodded "Then, who has taken them Kasumi?"

"I cannot tell." She turn to Nabiki with a disappointed glare "But my middle sister Nabiki, can tell you. Go ahead Nabiki. Tell them." She let go of her ear.

"Uh...Can't this wait? I got stuffs to do, and getting my homework done too." She about to leave, but Kasumi stop her by grabbing her ear again.

"No you won't. Tell them now." She demanded.

"Kasumi, what's wrong with you? What does Nabiki have something to do with this?" Akane asks while being confuse.

"Yeah, big sis." middle Tendo said as Kasumi let go of her ear "Besides, I have no times of this, I've got something..." She about to leave until she was blocked by Chris. With a glares that he doesn't know.

"Tell me what? You've better tell me what is this all about, now." Chris demanded as she gulp in nervous as Kasumi came to her side.

"Go and tell them now. I'm sure Christopher-San can understand." Kasumi said as she move away. Nabiki then sigh in defeat.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Thanks a lot. Sis." Nabiki look at Chris of his glare, as she breath in and then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the Tendo's house. Everybody walking along, until a major screams in anger was heard inside as blue fire pillar bursts up from the roof "<em><strong>YOU STOLE THE EMERALDS AND SOLD THEM FOR MONEYS?!<strong>_" Everyone was shocks and awes, but some of them turn scare and fear of someone has screamed from the Tendo place. As the blue fire pillar vanish. As Nabiki has told them.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Chris breath in and out, letting out steams from his mouth, nose and ears of anger, in his blue fire phoenix mode, as his friends angrily glares at Nabiki, who's her eyes wide like a plate and stare at Chris all scare of his outburst. As Ranma and Nodoka were shocks of what Nabiki just do. Akane were shocks of Chris's outburst. And Genma and Soun hide from Chris's anger. As for Kasumi, she's calm and glares disappointed at Nabiki.<p>

"You shouldn't done that, Nabiki." She shake her head at her.

Nabiki then, close her eyes and calm down, as she glares at Chris and said "Yes, it's true. I did it. But what's the big deal of those emeralds? When you said about them, I know that your lying. They are worth of selling for bucks, and I did. And something like that never happened of that special power." Akane nodded agreement with her.

"The whole world are depending on the Iron Clan and us! The Chaos Emeralds have such energy of that power and going to be dangerous in the wrong hand! And all I got of someone who have sold them for a stupid bucks to someone who will use them to control the world and someone like you have brought grave danger to the whole world!" Chris snapped at her with anger, as Nabiki didn't snap of his words. And just glares at him.

"You do realize what have you done, Nab? You just sold the Chaos Emeralds to someone we didn't know." Darrel muttered at her.

"Look. I know those emeralds meant for you. But there nothing but regular. Nothing like that has powers on them. So don't bother about getting me to tell. Cause, it's gonna cost you lots a yens of dollars on you for information. And the cost on 50.000 yens of threating me." She grin to hand out her hand, only her wrist was grab by Chris's fire hand, as he's burning her wrist, she yells in pain, and getting him to let go of her.

"Charging us with money is not gonna happen to us. But a selfish bitch like you have brought this world into grave." Chris snarled at her, as she keep yelling in pain. As it's burning her skins.

"I won't tell! I WON'T!" Nabiki yells as Chris let go as she sigh in relief, only Chris cancel his form and grab her neck roughly and left her up, choking her. Genma and Soun were shocks as they're about to stop him, only stopped by Darrel's White Shadow, right on Genma's neck. And Tug's Bushido Musashi in reverse grip at Soun's neck, which their sweating up in fear.

"Either you tell me where you sold them from, if you wanted to live." Chris threated her. As Nabiki turn pale of Chris's eyes. If she won't talk. She'll die, as Akane glare angrily at him.

"OK!OK!OK! I'll talk! But, I don't really don't know where I sold them to. But, I know that you have something to track down those emeralds that you want. If you use it then, you might find them. But that's all I know." Nabiki said and hope he let go, so Chris put her down and let go of her, she rub her neck as she sigh in relief.

He turn to his friends and said "Ok, everyone. Listen up, since that bitch Tendo has sold them somewhere in japan. We must search them again, and hope no one can use them to something dangerous. Even if Wily is here, I'm afraid the world will be in danger if Wily's here and might take them." Chris told them, as they nodded. "But first thing first." He turn to Akane who narrowed at him "I need to take care of this. Akane Tendo. Of what Darrel has told me of what you have done of hurting Toby. I am disgust of such dishonor girl likes of you thinking he's the heir. But he's not!" Chris snapped "I am the Heir of the Iron Clan. And as the Heir of the clan. Give me that headband you got right now. You are not fit to be an Iron ninja." Of what he said shocks Akane, Genma and Soun. Ranma and Nodoka glares at her of disgust. Akane then clanged her fists in anger.

"NO! NEVER! I'm not giving my headband to you. Your nothing but a liar! I'm a member of the Iron clan now!" Akane snapped at him "And no one likes of you can tell me what to do! If you are the heir. I'll bet you coward away of challenge me!" It made Christopher mad of being call a coward. Akane smirked. As Chris look at her with fire on his eyes with rages.

"If that what you want. Then I'll prove to you that I am the heir. By challenge you." Chris challenged.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you lose. And see that your weakling of the heir." Akane said. As Robin glares angrily at her. "Meet me in the Dojo. So don't be late. I hate waiting for the coward heir like you." She left to get ready. Chris walk away. As Darrel and Robin follows.

"Hope you teach that bitch a lesson Chris." She said. "That girl will not fit as the Iron ninja." Darrel nodded.

"Don't worry Robin. She's gonna get what she deserve. She deserve punish." Chris said of his tone "And get a world of pain she gets." he walk out to the dojo and wait, as the others walk to the dojo.

* * *

><p>Later in the hour, they're in the dojo, which nothing but junks here, nothing special here. They seated on the floor, near the wall, as Christopher stand and waited, as so, Akane came in her change suit, she has yellow dogi. And has a iron headband on her head, which Chris and his friends was disgust. While then, Ukyo came by and see something happened, she seated by Ranma asking what's happen, he said he'll explain later. Akane now facing Christopher with a glares.<p>

"Hope ya ready Tendo." Chris is now on his fighting stance. "But I must warn you. I'm very good of fighting skills I fight against."

"Hmnp!" Akane is on her fighting stance. "Yeah right. Someone like you is nothing. I'm the best martial arts everyone ever face!" Which disgust him and his friends.

"Best Martial arts?" Chris scoffs "Like you ever be. As for what you done to Toby is disgraceful. I'll make sure you get punish for this, and have you in the world of pain." Akane do is just scoffs.

"Like you ever do. Besides, you just coward away just because I'm a girl. Which like I said to Toby. I hate boys and perverts! I am the best martial art and will be!" Akane snapped as Chris had enough.

"Just keep your mouth shut and fight uncute tomboy!" Chris burst out as Genma and Soun were shocks in outrages, as Akane turn red in anger. As she jump kick as Chris move, she land and punches him only Chris block her attacks, when Akane swing her leg, Chris block and grab her leg as he spin her around, when he let go, she crash against the wall, she still stand as she's mad, she charged and throw a fist at him, but he block it and again when ever Akane throws. She low kick as he jump, and Akane high kick as Chris grab her leg again as he jab her face, moving back a bit from him. She's getting mad and run. She jump kick as Chris move and then, chop her belly hard, as she dropped, holding her belly. She stand up and charges, she rapidly punches and throw kicks at him, as Chris blocked all of her attacks. Akane was furious. She roundhouse kick as he move and kick her head, making her drop down, Akane look up at Chris with an angrily glares, she got up and keep throwing her moves at him. She couldn't understand it, she throw her moves at him but he dodges and blocked every moves. With a quick speed, he jab her face and kick her cheek hard, when she drop down, he race to him and grab her hair and throw her over and appears and kicked her gut, as she spits out in pain. She then dropped down. Holding her gut in pain.

Chris watches her with disgust "Is that the best you can do, Tendo? And to think I thought your the best. But your not." It's strike a nerve. As she growls and charges at him, as when she throw a fist at him. Chris grab her fist and then jab her face and again and then kick her chin up, and then he throw her over to the floor. As Chris jump after her, and then knee her chest hard making her yelled in pain, he pick her up and hits her every body. And knee her gut and hit her face and keep on beating her up, he punch her face and toss her aside, and then kicked her head making her smash against the wall. She drop down, as she slowly getting up. As so, Genma, Soun, and Nabiki were shocks that Christopher is beating her all up.

Akane got up and glares angrily at Chris, as she charges, but Chris was fast as he jab her cheek and punch her across the face, and then kick her side, she slide across the floor, and then when Akane get up, almost as Chris knee her gut and then punch her hard, as Akane was getting hurt even more. She slowly getting up and getting madder even more. She grab out her mallet and screams "CHRIS NO BAKA!" She charged to bash him, but Chris grab her mallet, and then burn it ashes, as she grab her arm and then did something no one ever did, she snapped her arm by pulling to her shoulder.

SNAP

She screams in pain as he kicked her hard and sent her flying to the wall, and crashes. She hold her arm in pain, but she got up slowly, and getting mad "YOU BASTARD! I am the best martial art ever! I can't be beaten by you! BASTARD!" She charged at him. Chris has enough of her, as he turn his arm into fire and pull back "**FIRE!**" His arm pulling back fast and then "**PISTOL!**" he powerfully punches Akane in the chest, and flame burst through her, she spits out blood from her mouth and then drop down, in defeat. Genma and Soun's jaw dropped in shocks of the loss of Akane Tendo.

He walk over to her, and unwrapped the headband and put it in his beg, as he walk away. As Soun walk to her and pick her up, he turn and told Nabiki "Please, call Dr Tofu!" She nodded and went inside to call. Chris when in the house with the others to get ready to go.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes, Chris lead the others out for the search of the Chaos Emeralds. As so, Toby feeling better now, as when they leave, Ranma, Nodoka and Ukyo walk out, Ranma explain to Ukyo what happen, as she was disgust of what Nabiki just did. As so, Kasumi walk out and said "I'm very sorry of what happen. Akane just never learn to keep her temper in place. She lose it every day to let it out on Ranma, She blame him every days after the wedding fail."<p>

"I see, and really disgust of that disgrace of the martial." Chris said as they nodded. "As now, we're be off searching the emeralds."

Kasumi nodded, as when they about leave, they heard a scream "YOU BASTARD!" They turn and saw Akane awake with a cast on her arm, as she very angry. "YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"Cheated? I did not chested you bitch. I won and you lost, so live with it." Chris said. As he dodge her mallet. And again as he cut her mallet and kick her away. "And you deserve it tomboy. And deserve it for good, you get what you get for punishment."

"I don't care! I know you did this!" She scream as Genma, Soun and Nabiki walk out and watch "I am the heirless of the Anything Go, and that Dojo is for myself, and I refuse to merry to the sex-changing freak!" That calling hurt Ranma. As Nodoka was mad at her, and about to wrapped, but Darrel stop her and saying to let Chris handle this. "The Dojo is for myself and mine alone! I've care nothing to a boys and perverts! I've care for the dojo!"

Chris then getting angry. That Akane care nothing but the dojo. As then, he slowly power up Ki on his both palms. As he said "So that what you care about? You only care the dojo and nothing else?"

"That's right pervert! Nothing but the Dojo!" Akane shouts. As Christopher had enough of this. As he power up very high, as they notice it and wonder what he's doing.

"If that what you care about, then you don't deserve a dojo. FOR I WILL DESTROY IT!" Chris scream and then "**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" He unleashes the powerful Ki beam, and then a direct hit on the dojo, and mass explosion. Destroying the house along with it, and then everything here of the Tendo's house and Dojo was destroyed. Genma, Soun, Nabiki and Akane was shocks in horror of the dojo and their home.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Soun scream in horror and Genma stare at the crater in horror "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Akane watches the home that was here is gone, as she was shock in horror.

"Of what Akane only care about that dojo disgust me. So now, Akane Tendo will not join the Iron clan for life. And hope you get what you deserve Tendo. Your punishment of what you done to Toby is disgraceful." Chris turn to the others as they smiled "Alright guys. Let's go." He then turn to Ranma, Nodoka, Ukyo and Kasumi. "Since you three have nothing to live, you can even live with us when we get our own house. Even a dojo better then theirs." They nodded as they walk with them, as Ukyo walking away home, and to the restaurant. While then, Akane turn her head to Chris with hatred glares.

"I'll get you for this Christopher Storm. I'll make sure your pay of what you have done." She snarled in hatred.

As so, they are off to find the Emeralds. And hope nothing happen if someone gonna use them for something dangerous.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, On the high mountain of Castle Wily. As we see inside, in the throne room, we see Wily walking back and forth. Thinking a way to get the emeralds from them. But he's all out of ideas. He must think, while Stockmen watches him.<p>

When Wily walking and forth, he stop and asks "How am I going to get those Chaos Emeralds from those Iron brats?" He thinks and thinks, even he heard rumor about the Dark Phoenix Clan being destroyed of their threats. and know that the Iron Clan has destroy them. "I must get them and so, I can complete my powerful master plan."

"But my lord." Stockmen said "We did everything to get them, after what happen when we felt a very powerful energy coming from the hidden land we never heard of."

It's true, they heard rumor about the Seven-Star Sword was stopped. And saved the world from darkness, and Wily must think of the way to get them. But how? "Yes, I know Stockmen. But after Darkness Knight was defeated by that boy. That Dragon King and his powerful clan could be there soon. But I need those emerald now!"

Lord Wily has lost an idea. But then, it's hits him, and gotten one, he smirked evil. And laughs. As Stockmen was confuse "Of course! I've got it! I shouldn't have think of this before." He chuckles. He walk to his throne and sit down.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Stockmen asks.

"Don't you see, Stockmen, I just remember something, I've heard that. There are rumors right out of the space. There is the powerful races out there." Wily explained.

"What's race is that my lord?" He asks again.

"It's the race call. Saiyans." Wily said as it's shocked Stockmen.

"S-Saiyans?! But my lord. It's nothing myth!" Stockmen shouts. "And beside. Their Planet Vegeta was destroy!"

"Wrong Stockmen. There not all dead. Some of the survive Saiyans are out there." Wily replied "And if there are. And I'm going to get call them, a powerful group I need, of destroying the Iron Clan, and finally get my hands of that Emeralds." he chuckles. "Stockmen! Contact them. And tell them I need to speak to someone who's on the group." Stockmen nodded. And activated the screen from the ground, as it's been turn on, as Stockmen said "This is Baxter Stockmen. Calling Saiyans." As when the screen was on, they see two saiyans who gotten a call, one has long spike hair, and has a Scouter attach to his ear, and has saiyan armor. On the look on his face, isn't please of seeing humans.

"What do a humans like you want?" The saiyan asks.

"Lord Wily has something to tell you." Stockmen said as he let Wily talk.

"Greeting Saiyans, I've heard so much about you. And that's why I'm calling you two for some assistance." Lord Wily told them. "There's a clan out there interfering with my plans of obtaining the 7 chaos emeralds that I need to control this world. So I require you two to come down here & take care of them for me, & if you should succeed. Then you shall be rewarded."

"And just what would that be?" The saiyan asks.

"Anything you desire! Riches, Glory, Power, or Eternal Life. The choice is yours." Wily told them.

"Eternal Life! Now your asking business." The other saiyan said budding in as the saiyan next to him shoves him off.

"So what do you say, Will you do this little task of mine?" Wily asks as the saiyan thinks it over, & then makes up his mind.

"Very well, we accept your offer." The saiyan answered.

"Excellent!" Lord Wily said as he gave an evil smirk.

"Tell me, what's their location?" The saiyan asks.

"Their in Japan. And they still got the emeralds that I must have at once! And hope you did the job down by destroying them and getting the Emeralds to me." Wily said to them.

He nodded and turn to the other saiyan "Nappa! Get ready to head to earth, in japan. Were heading there now!" The other saiyan name Nappa nodded.

"Got ya, Raditz!" Nappa left to get to their pods. And ready to leave.

The saiyan name Raditz turn back to Wily and said "We're did there fast, and then get the job done. And hope you reward us when we get those emeralds for ya."

"I'm sure you will, but be sure you won't fail me." Lord Wily frown "Because someone who fails me gets nothing. So do not fail me."

"We won't fail you." Raditz smirked "Lord Wily." as so, the screen was turn off. And goes back underground.

"HAHAHA!" Wily laughs "Now, when those saiyans gets here. Those Iron fools won't stand against them. And this time, when I get those emeralds into my hand. The world is mine!" He laughs as the echo came through to his castle.

* * *

><p>"'Lord Wily somehow calls the help of the Saiyans Races. As now, he call Raditz and Nappa to come to earth and to Japan to get the Emeralds which he doesn't know, and destroy the Iron ninjas. As now, Akane Tendo has now get her punishment of giving her a world of pain and destroying her dojo she only care about and her home. As so, they must go to the search of the emeralds once again. But, when Raditz and Nappa gets here. What will happen to the Iron heroes? Can they go against them? Or they shall have their fates? Stay tuned, for the next episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Ah man! That freaking Ice queen Nabiki sold the emeralds of moneys, and now that Akane gets what she deserve. And what's with Wily of hire those two saiyans race? Not sure what they are but, we better be ready for them! On the next: The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 19!

**The Arrival of The Two Saiyans Race!**

**The Entrance Of the Z-Squad!**

I'm Gonna Be The Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Will, that was great isn't it? Hope you likes it folks. Cause the next chapter will come folks. Read and Review.<strong>


	19. Ep 19 Saiyans battle

"'After on the day, when the emeralds were gone. As Nabiki has stolen them and sell them somewhere, so Chris force her to talk, as so, he got something to do, by giving Akane Tendo a punishment she get of what she did to Toby Tenma. As when Christopher beat Akane almost to death. He destroyed the dojo and her home, only because she care only the dojo and being the best martial art ever. So then, Wily has called the saiyan races. Name Raditz and Nappa, as they're on their way to earth and heading to Japan where the Iron heroes in. Can they face the powerful Saiyans Race? Let's hope they will. For we will find out now.'"

* * *

><p>On the outer space, we see two space pods coming straight down, and heading towards earth. As it's going there very fast. As so, they in the earth and heading for Japan, it's going straight over the city, and then they have crashes into the forest with an explosion. When the dust clouds cleared. The space pods hatches started to opened, just now two saiyans coming up, as they rise up from the crater. And land on the ground, one of the saiyan Wily's talking to was Raditz. And the another saiyan next to him, was big, all muscled. And has saiyan armor. And has scouter on his left ear. He is call Nappa. Raditz activated his scouter, and see a view of the powers from the Chaos Emeralds "It's looks like the emeralds are here alright, it's somewhere here." Nappa nodded.<p>

"But where can we start?" Nappa asks.

"Everywhere of course, as longer we run into those Iron Pest." Raditz smirked. "Come on Nappa, let's go and find them." As they lift off from the forest and finding the Emeralds. We see them flying over the city, and searching the Emeralds.

"When we find those Emeralds. Wily will reward us we wants." Raditz said while he and Nappa flies.

"I hope so, Raditz. Cause I'm up for that reward I ever wanted." Nappa smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 19:<strong> **The Arrival of The Two Saiyans Race!**

**The Entrance Of the Z-Squad!**

* * *

><p>At Japan, we see Christopher and his teams walking in the street, searching for the Emeralds that Nabiki Tendo has sold. Even along with Ranma, Kasumi and his mother, Nodoka. And while walking along, Chris check the Emerald Radar. Seven Emeralds everywhere here in Nerima. As they choose which to go first. He turn to the others and said "Alright guys. We must find them here in this town. We all need to split two group. As now, Ranma will help us, and have Kasumi and Nodoka stayed safe somewhere. As so, ten for me and Ben will lead his group." They all nodded as Nodoka and Kasumi go to Ukyo's restaurant.<p>

As Chris bring Homer, Darrel, Robin, Timmy, Storm, Toby, Tug, John, Tyler. To the right side of the town. And Ben bring Trixie, Brandi, Winnie, Sibella, Jamal, Hinata, Dani, Paulina, and Ranma gone to the left side of the town, and they are searching the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

><p>Right to the building of Hina Inn. A person walking to it, and that one is tall, lanky, elderly-looking man with violet skin and gray hair that ends in three points that face upward and a mustache that is quite long. He wears very formal yet somewhat futuristic-looking attire that resembles a black suit with golden clasps and a golden broach below his neck. He also wears elaborate white gloves that release purple flames, fancy pointy shoes, and a golden monocle on his left eye. And has a long cane on his hand that matches his. As he stop. And look very carefully. Of knowing that's a Inn for girls. "Hmm. Perhaps they know where I can find them." He walk to the doors. And give a knocking. And when someone answer. Shinobu answer, and she was surprise of seeing a elder here.<p>

"Oh uh...Hello. What can I do for you sir?" She asks.

"I'm here for someone I like to speak young lady." He answer. As she nodded, as she move aside and letting him in, so he walk in like a gentlemen. While going in, Kitsune and Sarah looked at the door and saw the elderly man entering. As Sarah frown, as Su look and saw him.

"Hey, who are you old man?" Sarah asks very rude, as he frown of her rudeness.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He bow down to them like a gentlemen "My name is..." only he was interrupted him by Motoko and Naru coming in and snapped.

"Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing here in Hina Inn?!" She snapped angrily. He frown of her interruption

"Madam. I don't like that tone of yours. I am here for..." He then was interrupted again by Naru trying to punch him as he move backward, missing her fist.

"This is the inn for girls, and no place for a man like you! Get out!" She tries throwing her fists at him, but he keep missing, while moving backward. It's annoying her and making her rage go up. "Stay still!" she throw another as he grab her fist roughly. As Motoko frown as she charged.

"**Air Splitting Sword!**" she blast a wind Ki towards him, as he push Naru away, and held out his palm, as what's shocking them all the shield appears to his palm, and blocked Motoko's attack. She couldn't believe what's she seeing.

The shield disappear. And he looked at her and Naru who's now beside her. "Madam. I must tell you, that fighting me is unable. And no one can beat me of my power. So as I was saying. I need answer of finding..." Naru cut him off.

"I don't care what your finding! Get out of here right now!" Naru and Motoko charged to him, as Haruka and Keitaro came in and saw them charging an elderly man.

"Get out now Vile male!" Motoko shouts. As so, when they about to attack him, he unsheathe his cane, revealed a sword cane as he blocked Motoko's sword and grab Naru's fist. Which surprised them. He toss her aside and pushes Motoko away.

"**Prelude: Au Fer!**" He thrust his sword which Motoko blocked, as he rapidly thrusting her sword, she tries holding, as she jumped back away. As he got his left hand up and his right hand sword. "**Aubade Coup Droit!**" He thrust and see nothing as Motoko was hit by it some blast, and crashes against the wall. She spits out little blood. As she was shock.

"Motoko!" Naru shouts as she charged. As the elderly saw her coming, as he disappeared. And reappeared, on ten feet from her.

"I'm terrible sorry, Madam. But I must end this fight." He pick up the sheathe cane, and then, slowly sheathe his sword "**Hanauta Sancho:**" She was confuse and can't move cause of chill from her spine. "**Yahazu Giri!**" he cling in, as Naru yells in pain as slice cut appears to her side, she fell down and holding her wound.

Motoko and Kitsune run to her, and see if she's ok. Motoko turn to him with angrily glares "What did you do to her, you vile man!?"

"It's nothing young one. But she didn't listen if she shouldn't attack." He said and hold his cane. He walk over to Haruka and Keitaro who's were surprised. He bow to them "Allow me to introduce myself. My name, is Arlon the Serene."

"I'm sorry about that," She glares at them "Naru and Motoko, they always attack mans here when they enter, and Keitaro of course. My name Haruka. And what bring you here sir?"

The elderly name Arlon look up, and told them "I was looking, for the people call, Iron Clan." It's surprised them, as Naru who's has her eye open and Motoko frown angrily of that name. "I know that they come here before. Now, I like to know, that they gone somewhere, do you Madam?"

"Yes, they been here, but before that they left, somewhere in a neighbors call Nerima." Haruka answer.

"Nerima? Hmm." He bow to her "Thank you for information, Madam." As he quickly grab Haruka's fan. Which she's getting tired of being call Madam.

"Just call me Haruka. And your welcome sir." Haruka replied as he let go, and left. To Nerima. She then turn around to Motoko and Naru who's wrapped around her side cloths. As she sigh of annoying of their behaviour. As she walk back to her Tea shop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Chris's group, they been searching on the left part of this town for 10 minutes. And no such luck, and when Chris looked at the radar, it's moving around and they're getting tired. "Who ever have that Emerald, trying to make a fool out of us." They nodded. And walked to check it out. And when they go check it, to the same spot. It's nothing but a 15 year old girl, long brown hair, and wearing pink dress, and of what's their seeing on her hands. A Chaos Emerald! Red gem that is.<p>

"What a cute Emmy you are!" She giggles, as they swear dropped, that she thinks something they will never think of. "Your gonna join the others I have in my home." She's about to leave, but Chris can't allow that as he ran to her.

"Hey you!" He called. The girl jumped and turn, and then saw Chris coming. She quickly hide it behind her. "Alright kid. Hand it over." He held out his hand.

"Hand what? I don't have any." She asked so innocent. As she didn't know that John sneaking behind her, and saw the emerald on her hands.

"We saw you got the Chaos Emerald kid. Now give that to me, right now kid." Chris demanded to her.

"I do not know what's a Chaos Emerald is. And I don't have anything." She said, as John snatched the Emerald from her, as she turn around "Hey! That's mine!" She reach for it, as John keep it away from her. "That's my Emmy!"

"It's not yours, stupid kid. It's an emerald. Now beat it kid." He push her, and when to the others, which didn't notice that she grab out a big mallet, and bash him in the head, making him drop it. And drop on the side with a big bump on his head. She when to pick it up, only Toby grab it and toss it to Chris. As he caught it.

"Give that back!" She grabbing out a mallet again, ready to bash him, only got kicked, by Robin.

"Never, ever try to hit Chris!" Robin snapped. When the girl getting up, Robin was grab by a man, right into his arms. By a handsome man, as of what's he's doing, making Chris's temper rising up. As so, he ignore Chris.

"What a beautiful fox girl I have ever seen." He said. The girl got up, and know him.

"Mikado?" She said his name in surprise of being here.

"Ah, Azusa. I didn't know your here." The man name Mikado, turn his head back to Robin "And for you, my love. I shall give you, like I give to every ladies." He lean, and Chris know that he's gonna kiss her! But Robin just knee his chin hard, forcing him to let go of her. And holding his chin in pain.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I am not your type. Chris is my boyfriend, And I do not kiss to a nutcase like you." Robin said as she walk back the others, but was force by Mikado to his arms again.

"Forget him, and dump him, you are the one I must have." Mikado said. He leaning again, to kiss, but was pulled back by Chris, as he's angry. And hold him to his face.

"Listen you! I don't know why your doing this, but Robin the Fox is my girl! And no one! Ever kiss my girl!" Chris snapped at him angrily.

"And why do I listen to you? I've kissed every woman's I see, and this fox girl, will be my last kiss I shall give." Mikado said with a smirk. And about to go to her. But was grab by Chris again, and throw him to the wall hard.

"Get lost, now buster! She mine! And no one take her away from me!" Chris said in anger tone. As Robin smiled.

"I don't care that's she's yours. But she will be mine, and forever will be. Now get out of my way!" He charged. As Chris had enough of the idiot. As he fired his arms towards him, and grab him. And lift him up the air, Azusa were confuse and shock of Chris's power.

"**FIRE!**" He jump up high, and pulling Mikado, and started spinning him up fast, and then "**HAMMER!**" He smashes Mikado down the ground, created a crater on the ground. Which Azusa were shocks in fright. And hide beside the building. Chris pat his hands. And walking away to his pals and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sky, Raditz and Nappa are still flying around, of searching the emeralds, as then. Raditz's scouter, spotted someone's power level. As he stop, and Nappa too. He turn to a view to someone's power level, on the very came place Chris's was. He smirked and finally got them "Nappa. You will look for the Emeralds with out me. Cause I found myself some ninja." Nappa nodded and fly away, As Raditz go over to the place where Chris and his friends was. He go there very fast. And couldn't wait to get the rewards of the death of the Ninjas and getting the Emeralds.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and his friends looked at the same red emeralds they once found, and were disgusted of Nabiki of doing like this for moneys. "Will guys. One down, six more to go." They nodded, and about to leave, only Homer stop and felt something, an energy and aura. He look around here and up the sky. Chris notice Homer acting something weird. "Hey Homer, what's wrong?"<p>

"Chris, I don't like to say this, but someone's energy is coming here." Homer said still looking around. They were confuse, and go along by looking around, and see what he meant by someone's energy.

"Who? I don't see anyone." Storm look around the sky and the ground.

Toby then, saw something, coming. He saw someone coming this way, that someone was flying. He was confuse by the moment. And then "Hey guys. Look over there." He pointed what he saw. As they looked. And were shock that someone is, somehow. Flying this way. And not very sure who it is.

"Who's that?" Robin asks in confuse, all of them not very sure of it is, but it's coming closer by the minute. And the one they saw, was Raditz. He laughs as he finally found them. He lower himself down to the ground. They frowned.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about that guy." Darrel said and prepared to unsheathe his three swords. As Raditz now landed. And stare at them with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It looks like I finally found you all." Raditz said. As they were confuse. Very confuse that this stranger was looking for them.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" Chris asks him. As Raditz glaring at him. And then smirked.

"I see, you don't know who I am, do you?" Raditz asks. "Will then, perhaps I'll begin, telling you my name. I am Raditz. I've come here, to take something that all of you have. And starting that Chaos Emeralds." It's shocked them. That Raditz knows about the Emeralds. Chris looked at the emerald in his hand. And put it in his beg, and glares at Raditz.

"Why are you here for the Emeralds, Raditz?" Chris asks, still glaring him.

"Will, nothing to tell you why I'm here. It's business. And if you don't mind. I shall be taking that Emerald you've got." Raditz said, as he held out his hand. But Chris and is friends just glares at him.

"Forget it pal. Your not gonna have the emerald." Chris snapped, as Raditz were surprise a little, then frown in little angrily.

"I see, then I suppose that you all have death wishes in you. Cause I'll have to fight for it." Raditz said and ready to fight them.

"Bring it on!" Chris grab out his two Scimitar Swords. Tug got out Bushido Musashi in reverse grip, Storm grab his two katanas, Toby's Chaos Blades, John's Golden Sais, Tyler put up his fists, Darrel got out his three swords now, Robin's fighting stance, Timmy's two swords in reverse grips and Homer's giant axe. All ready to fight. Raditz saw all of them getting ready to fight. He chuckles.

"Don't be so foolish. Even ten of you can't be serious about fighting me." Raditz laughs, and then frown and shouts "With ten of you, your all that weak! So here I come!" He fully charges to them, they now prepared. But then, he phased out of sight, from Chris and Tug, they were shocks and couldn't see where he is, but when Chris and Tug turn too late, Raditz elbowed them on the backs, they grunted in pain, and quickly recover and stood still, and looked at Raditz all shocks. eight others were shocks of Raditz's speed. He laughs at them.

"Surprising isn't it?" He chuckles in evilly. Chris and Tug couldn't believe of his speed. Raditz then stop. While smirking. "Even with my speed and skills. I even much strong then dumb humans." They were confuse of him saying humans.

"Why you saying that pal?" Darrel asks while holding Masamune to his mouth.

"Yeah, your a human too ya know." Timmy agree with Darrel.

Raditz frowns, that they didn't know who he is. "Well that's a shame. Cause I might tell you who I am. After to see how great you all are." Chris and Tug look at each other and nodded. As they toss away their weapons. The others were confuse of this, and Raditz was confuse too, and then smirked. And know what their doing.

"We can't fight against you with weapons. We're just have to fight you without them. With fighting style." He's now on his fighting stance. Tug's too. Raditz just laughs of their foolish.

"Is that so? Will then, let us begin shall we?" Raditz asks, then he hear something dropped. He turn, and saw Darrel, putted down his now sheathe swords back in, to the floor, Timmy's swords, Storm's katanas down the floor as will, and John's golden sais too. And Homer's giant axe on the ground, as they all will fight him without weapons. Raditz thinks this is the joke. As he laughs at them "You all too? Don't make me laughs!" he continue to laughs. As Chris and Tug looked at John and Darrel, as they nodded. They nodded too.

"Well then, if that's the case. Let us begin then." Raditz said, as so. Chris and Tug begin by charging at him. Darrel and John waited 'til for them. So now that their right at Raditz, they started their relentless attacks. But Raditz blocked their rapidly punches, as they keep punches at him fast, as so. Darrel and John begun, as they leashes their attacks. Raditz was too fast for them as he blocking them. With four of them, their fast. But Raditz the fastest. As Chris and Tug disappear. Raditz smirked. As Chris and Tug reappeared, and ready to attack. But Raditz hopped and delivered double kicks. Knocking them away. When Chris and Tug quickly recover. Darrel and John fully charged at him with their fists, ready to attack. But Raditz goes up high, missing their attack. Chris and Tug then jumped on the building, and then jumped up high after him. Raditz then smirked. As he lift up his arms. As when they right to him. "**DOUBLE SUNDAY!**" He unleashes two purple powerful energy wave. Right towards Chris and Tug. They were shocks, as Chris dodge it, and Tug too. As two energy waves blasted to the other streets. Causing an explosion. Chris and Tug landed safely. As they look up, Raditz was gone.

"Hey, what he go?" Chris asks, while he and Tug looking for him, the suddenly, Raditz appears behind him.

"Behind you, fool!" He kicked him far away, and right through the floor. Tug turn and too late as Raditz punches his gut, pushes him far next to Chris.

Darrel and John were shocks, as they charging to him, but Raditz blasted two energy waves toward them, as it's a direct hits. Blasting them away from them. They grunt in pain, as they stood up, and ignore the pain. He laughs at them. "Is this all you guys got? What a shame. And here I am, fighting against four useless humans."

Chris and Tug got up, as he wipe off blood from his mouth, Tug stood there, glaring at Raditz. "Boy, what a surprise this is."

"Yeah, Tug. This guy is strong then anyone we face against." Chris agree with Tug. He then shouts "Hey Raditz, enough your laughing, and tell us who you are now!"

Raditz stopped laughing, as he smirked. As he turn to them, "Alright then. Perhaps I may tell you who I am, and the reason I said human. As you all know. That I am not really a human. I am that anybody knows the rumors. I am a SAIYAN!" He drop the bombs as Chris and Tug, Darrel and John, and the rest of their teams were shocks of the saiyan.

"What?! This guy, a saiyan?!" Tyler shouts in shocks.

"But, this guy looked like a human to us!" Robin shouted shocked too.

"True, but I am a saiyan. You see, the saiyan race that I am. Are the most. Vicious and powerful race on the out of space." Raditz explained. "We are meant to destroy everything that gets in our way. But, in our planet Vegeta. It was all destroy. But the saiyans survive. Even us." They were confuse about the word us. "And if your wondering about why I said 'us'. It's because. I didn't came here alone." They are shocks about that, their more saiyan. "You see, I brought along with me name Nappa. As we were hired. But the man you all know. Name Lord Albert Wily."

They all were shocks that Raditz and Nappa were working with Wily. Is this why Raditz came here for? For the Chaos Emeralds. Chris and Tug couldn't believe that this saiyan have come here for the emeralds. As they frown and glaring at Raditz. "That's right fools! Lord Wily call us for his help. By destroying you and the rest of your crews. And collecting the Emeralds for him. And when we get the emeralds for him. We will be rewarded by him. and their are nothing you fools can do anything to stop us! Or Lord Wily!" He laughs. As Chris and Tug had enough of this, but Raditz stop the laughs, as he smirked. "Oh, by the way. Nappa, that I said before. Maybe finding the emeralds by now, and then, destroying your team by now." He laughs. As Chris and Tug. And the others are worried. To might know what happened to the others by now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile to Ben's group, they have no luck finding the emeralds on the other town. So now, they search everywhere here. So when they walked to the street, they saw something that big, and has something on his hand. A yellow gemstone. Which it's an Chaos Emerald. And someone who has it, was Nappa. With a smirk on his face. "So this is the emerald huh? Too easy." He chuckles.<p>

"Who is that big guy?" Trixie asks in confuse. And surprising of that big one.

"Don't know, but that guy know something about the emeralds." Ben answer with a frown.

Ranma frown and not liking about Nappa. As so, he turn to Ben and said "Ben, I've got a funny feeling about that man. And not sure where he's from." He nodded. And grab out his steel bo staff. And the others grab their weapons. As Ranma and Jamal are ready to attack.

"Alright guys, who ever he is. We better get that emerald away from him." Ben said as they nodded, as he, Brandi and Sibella jumped out, and charging to him.

With a surprise, Nappa turn and knocked them away with his arm, the others were shocks that he notice it. Ben, Brandi and Sibella quickly recover and landed safely. As Nappa asked "So who are you folks? I've met any of you before." Then realize something, "Oh, I know. You one of that brat's team are you? Will, what a easy to find. I was going to find you myself. But instead I almost attacked by you, which I threated that fool who gotten that emerald from someone." He chuckles.

"Just who the heck are you?" Trixie asks, and not very sure who he is.

"Don't be rude kid. My name is Nappa. And you all see, I'm not a human. I'm a saiyan." Nappa said, as they were shocks, he looks like human, but him being the saiyan is shocking.

"A saiyan? What's that?" Winnie asked in confusion.

"I have no time for asking. Now that I found you. It's time for killing. For I will destroy you!" Nappa charged to them, as they're ready, as Ben and Brandi jumped towards him. As they attack him, but Nappa punches Ben and kicked Brandi away, and crashes against the walls. Trixie and Sibella were shocks of such power, as they charges. But was stopped by Ranma.

"Wait! Girls!" Ranma shouts, as they stopped. And looked at him all confuse "Listen. You can't fight that guy with weapons. So we have to fight this guy with out them." The girls thought for a moment. So they put down their weapons, Dani and Paulina's too. But Winnie sticks with his weapon claws. Just in case. Nappa notice them, and chuckles.

"What is this? Are you throwing away those weapons? Oh, I get it. Your giving up, are you? What shame this is. I was hoping to finish you off the hard way." Nappa laughs at them.

"Your mistaking pal." Nappa hear Ben's saying that, as he turn, he saw Ben, impale his staff to the ground, and Brandi put down her weapon "We're not giving up you thought pal. We're just putting down our weapons, to fight you." He's on his fighting stance, and Brandi's fighting stance too. And Nappa saw the rest of them on their fighting stance. And ready for battle.

"Is that all? Give me a break. The ten of you are no match against me. So let's see how perfect you all are, but it will cost you your life!" Nappa shouted, as he took off his scouter, and then. Shouts as he charged. Starting, Trixie and Ranma. As they both move away, missing his bull tackle. As Ranma, jumped and kicked his head, and Trixie punches his face, as both of them rapidly punches Nappa, but he blocked their moves, as he grab Ranma's head, and toss him over, as Trixie roundhouse kick his head, making him grunt, as he slam her away. And crashes against the wall. Ben runs, and then throw his fist, as Nappa grab his hand, and throw come aside, while Winnie ran in a quick speed. And rapidly slashes at him, but all Nappa did was stood there, smirking, as he didn't felt a think. Only scratching his armor. But when Hinata came running, she throw her palm on gentle fists. And hits his face, which Nappa still didn't feel a thing. So he kicked Winnie away, and then knocked Hinata away too.

"What a laugh. Is that all you got?" Nappa asked with a smirk. But didn't know that Jamal running towards him.

"**Collier Shoot!**" He powerful kicked Nappa, but only he quickly grab his leg and spinning him around, laughing. Jamal had it, as he kicked his face "**Joue!**" Which forcing him to let go, he jump away from him. And then run to him "**Bouche!**" He kicked his mouth, as he holds his mouth in pain. He looked angry now. But "**Poitrine!**" He kicked his chest, but he wears armor. And then "**Gigot!**" he kick his leg, making him fell down.

Ranma got back up and jump up high, which Jamal move away from him, As Ranma shouted "**Mōko Takabisha!**" He unleashes a powerful chi attack towards Nappa, who now notice it, and then a directed hits. They smiled that Ranma has shot him. But, when the dust turn clear, Nappa stood there, not a single scratch on him. They were shocks that someone like that survive the blast.

"Nice try fool! But that didn't hurt me. Try this fool!" Nappa has his arm powered up, and then "**BOMBER DX!**" He toss an large, pure white energy sphere towards Ranma! They were shocks and worried about Ranma, but Ben then appears front of him.

"**ICICLE CANNON!**" He unleashes a ice energy wave. And clashes Nappa's energy sphere. And cause it to explode. Ben and Ranma landed safely.

"Thanks man." Ranma thanked him.

"Anytime pal." Ben said and both looked at Nappa. As he's very angry.

"So, you stopped my attack. No matter. I'll have fun killing you all." Nappa smirked. "After all, Raditz might have fun with the others." They were shocks that there another saiyan here. "I'll bet that show off having fun by now." They all wondering how there doing of fighting Raditz.

* * *

><p>Chris and Tug crashes against the wall, they been fighting Raditz along with their friends, and the saiyan is too strong and too fast. "What's wrong now humans? You all think you can all beat me, no one can beat, a saiyan race. You all a bunch of weakling."<p>

"This guy I tough. There's no way we can beat him." Chris said. And Tug nodded agree.

"Raditz maybe fast, but were just too slow. Isn't anyway to fight him that fast?" Tug asks. And heard something dropped. He turn and saw Christopher removing his gears. "Chris, what are you..."

"One way to beat this guy Tug, is removing my gears." He said as he got all the gears off, and felt light now. "Much Better now."

Raditz then activated his scouter, and checking Chris's power level, and wasn't surprised. "This kid's power level is 310.000." He then checking Tug's power level, and it's 253,011. And then Homer's level. 98,502. "Heh! What a laugh. Will, enough of this. And let's see what you all got." But his scouter detected something, he look, and checked Darrel's power level and John's. And were shocks, Darrel's power level is 430.100. And John's 420.340. They have taken off their gears and activated their powers. "What the?! No, this can't be. Bah! Doesn't matter. I'll just destroy you all and get this over with." He charged at Chris, as he blocked his attack, and Chris started of his attacks on him, but Raditz was too fast, but he kelp going.

"John," He look at Darrel and hear him out "Listen up, when Chris give time for me to give out my power. You and Tug will stay out of our way. Me and Chris will take down Raditz together. It might take a while, but as soon it's powerful enough for some damages. It will make a direct hit on Raditz." John nodded.

"You got it Darrel." John said and hopped away, and landed next to Tug. Darrel then, held his hands, and concentrate his power. he charging up his energy. His whole body covered by electric.

Raditz getting tired of him, so he kicked him away, and heading towards the building where Azusa hiding, who's was shocks of Raditz's speed and skills. Chris quickly recover and jumped up the building and jumped up high. Azusa were surprised of this. Christopher going up high, as he's ready to fired his attack. He cupped his hands "**FIRE!**" The Ki are charging up. "**PHOENIX!**" Raditz were shocks, and checking his power level.

"What the?! That can't be true, His power level is going up to 520.000!" Raditz shouts. "He's going up that high by concentrating his energy!" He then detected another one, he turn and saw Darrel charging up high, and getting strong the Chris's. "No! That cannot be true! That's Impossible! His power level is going to 550.000!"As he forgetting about Chris.

"**CANNON!**" He unleashes a powerful energy wave at Raditz, he finally notice and jumped away. But Christopher control his wave, and aimed at Raditz, who is running across the streets from Chris's energy wave. Azusa couldn't believe her eyes of that wave. As then, Raditz stopped.

"That's it! I had enough of this!" Raditz held out his palm. When Chris's attack hits his palm, causing an explosion. Raditz hold on, stood still, and ignore the pain. While causing explosion. It's cause an shockwave. Chris then landed safely on top the building, and watches. The dust was cleared. And saw Raditz stood there, still holding his palm out, which everyone were shock in surprise.

"Oh man. He cancel it out. How did that saiyan get so strong?" Chris frown in confuse.

Raditz then, open his right palm, and smirked at Chris on the building "Well brat. I'm impress of that attack of yours, but let's see if you dodge this one!" He powered up, as he shouts the name "**SATURDAY CRUSH!**" He throw a pink energy sphere up towards Chris, and he was hit by it, and causing him a great amount of damage. And blowing up half of building, they were shocks that Christopher was hit, as he started to fell down from the half building. Robin turn worried.

Raditz ran to him, after Chris fell down with a thud. He grab him by the neck, ready to pound him, then he sense something, he turn, and saw Darrel with a smirk of his charged up electric energy of his. Raditz were shock and couldn't believe Darrel's levels "HUH?! I don't believe this, his power level are up to 750.000! There no way I could dodge that!"

"Hope your ready for this Raditz! Cause this one won't miss!" Darrel shouts.

Raditz frowns in angry. And then shouted "Alright, fine! If that what you want! Then give me your best shot!"

"Alright! Have it then!" He pull back his left hand "**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He blasted a large powerful electric energy sphere towards Raditz. He was shocks of such power. As soon his energy sphere get to him, a big cracked was heard, and it's going towards to the building, and explosion. Causing a shockwaves, everybody takes cover, and Azusa too. A big flash light burst up. And now it's worn off. Darrel pants. As he use up the energy, but recover up for a minutes. He looked and making sure he got him. When the whole clouds of smokes started to clear up. He and his friends were shocked. Raditz still there, only half of his armor busted off. "Ah! No way! He manage to dodge it!"

"Well, I've got to say, I'm very impress." Raditz smirked. "That attack of yours is very strong then that brat's own. But I'm afraid you have to work on that aim of yours." Homer paled in fear. Tug and John were surprised. Robin are worried now.

"Damn! It's gonna take more time to recharges." Darrel snarled.

"And now, allow me to show you my energy. And this one, is much stronger then yours." He held up his right hand, and started to charges up, to purple and orange electrics. As while he powering up high, he shouts "**SHINING FRIDAY!**" He fired a large electricity purplish-pink energy sphere towards Darrel. He couldn't move, as Chris came and try to stop his attack.

"**FIRE SHIELD!**" He forms a flame shield. As they were shock of Chris's craziness.

"Chris! What are you...?!" Darrel yells, only the energy sphere, hits Chris's shield, and cause an explosion. And breaking his shield, it's sending them far from the blast. The others was blow back by the shockwaves. The smokes now goes away, and seeing Raditz smirked. As Chris and Darrel lays on the cracked floors, and the others stand up, and saw them on the ground. And were worries.

Raditz laughed "What a shame! And I was getting to like hurting you!" He walked to them, as he starts with Chris, by picking him up by the neck "I think, your be the one who should die first!" He has his left hand, and started charging up. "And this is the end!" Robin is very worried in fear, and the other too.

* * *

><p>Back to Ben's group, He and Ranma dodged Nappa's mouth energy wave. As Ben and Ranma charged at him, as Ranma go first "<strong>Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!<strong>" Ranma yelled as he lets loose are volley of punches, But Nappa was strong and blocking every punches, he then, kicked Ranma away. He laughs, Trixie came fast and knocked him away, Brandi came second and thrust kick him up.

Jamal jumped up, and above Nappa, as he spinning like a drill "**Brochette!**" he powerfully kicked Nappa straight down, and crashes, and created a crater. He jump off from the crater. And take a look down, and see if he's down. But them, he was hit by a energy wave. Nappa stepping out the crater with a smirk. And had a crack on his armor.

"How weak. Your not that tough to beat me." He raise up from the ground, and then started to power up. Very high. They watches him, and see what's he's doing. He then open his mouth wide. And then shot a powerful mouth energy wave towards them, they jumped out of the way, and was blow away by the massive explosion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a street of Nerima. Arlon walking by, and still searching for them, he then bump into someone, and that one who is Akane. She snapped at him "Watch where you going old man!" Arlon frown of her snapping.<p>

"Do not call me that young lady. Although, I'm looking for the boy who is the heir, of the Iron clan name Christopher Storm." Arlon said, as Akane frown in fury of that name.

"Why are you looking for that idiot? If your here to kill him, then be gladly to do it! That baka! Destroyed my dojo and my home!" Akane shouts and started to hated him. Which Arlon do not like her attitude.

"Miss, I must defend. That someone who destroying something you have, you must not blaming someone of that temper of yours." Arlon said As Akane snapped.

"I DO NOT!" She grab her mallet and about to slam him, only Arlon unsheathe his sword cane and cut her mallet, and pointed her neck, and will not move an inch.

"Like I said miss. Your temper, that temper making you weak, and cannot control it. Either you control that anger of yours. You will lose all the steams and weaken down." Arlon told her, as she refuse to listen.

"I will not listen to a man like you, I hate boys and I refuse to listen to them all!" She snapped, as he push his sword away and throw a fist, only got her chin kicked by Arlon. She fell back, holding her chin. So Arlon pointed his sword at her.

"I do not like that attitude of yours." Arlon said, as he and Akane heard an explosion. They both looked and saw the massive explosion over where the same place. Arlon then sense energy coming from there. It's seem I've found one of them. And in trouble. I must go." He sheathe his sword back into cane. And vanished. Leaving a stunned Akane.

* * *

><p>On a half streets was destroyed, and some of Ben's group on the grounds, all hurt, and survived Nappa's blast of his. Ben then slowly got up. When Nappa spotted him, he charged at him, and grab him by the neck, and held him up. And having his right hand started to charges up energy "Once I end your life, your friends is next. And hoping Raditz killing off the rest of them, and then. The Chaos Emeralds and getting that reward from Lord Wily." He smirked. All of them were shocks, Ben Is too. "It's time to say good bye fool!" He about to finish him off, only his scouter that he put it on before that. Detected something. He looking around, and see nothing here. He cancel his energy, and still looking, as so.<p>

"Excuse me sir." Someone said from behind him. Nappa turn around, and saw Arlon here, with his arms behind him, holding his cane. "Can you tell me, where I could find heir of the Iron clan?" It's surprised him, and the rest of them.

"Why? If your here of something. Get lost old man!" Nappa snapped, and then checking Arlon's power level. It's 1,550. He chuckles of Arlon's "Well, your seem weaker you got old man." He laughs and making fun of him. Arlon frown, and getting a tick mark on him.

"Never call me an old man, baldly." Arlon said, as Nappa stopped and his jaw dropped in shocks of that insult. While then, he's getting angry and angrily. He tossed Ben away. And glaring at Arlon with anger.

"You are gonna wish you shouldn't said that." Nappa said as he powering up on his hand, and it's going very high. Arlon jut, stood there calm, and awaits his attack. "**BOMBER DX!**" He tossed hi large energy sphere at him. They watches, as it's directed hits and explosion. which nearly blowing everyone away of the shockwaves. They looked, and see nothing but smokes where Arlon stands. As when it's away, he's gone. As Nappa has killed Arlon. He smirked. "That's what you get, of calling me names." He chuckles. They turn rages of killing that elderly.

While he smirking, he heard footsteps from him, behind, as we look behind him, Arlon survived. And walking to ten feet away with his sword and his sheathes cane. "Impressive. But to let you on a little secret. I may have weak power level that you checked. but, I was holding way back to make you think I have weakest power level." It's shocked Nappa of that. And others. Nappa turn his head around.

"WHAT?! BUT! BUT THAT'S...!" Nappa was lost of his words.

"And I'm afraid I must end this fights." He got his cane, and sheathes slowly in. "**Hanauta Sancho:**" Nappa now turn around to him, and about to charged. But "**Yahazu Giri!**" he fully sheathes his sword in. As a straight line cut appears on Nappa's body as he scream in pain. He gushes out bloods, and fall down on his back, and completely defeated. They all were shocks and awes of Arlon's ability and his hold back energy. He walked to Ben, and help him up.

"Wow. Thank for saving me." Ben thanked.

"My pleasure." Arlon said and walked to defeat Nappa, and takes the emerald from him, as he walk back and give it to him. "And here is something you wanted." Ben takes it and finally got the emerald. And still got more of them to go. He bow to him "My name, is Arlon the Serene. And I've travel around to find the Iron clan, and know that the heir is here. And wishes to join you all." They were surprise and smiled.

"Were take you to him, and only hope their okay." Ben said and they nodded. "Let's go, guys. And hope that were not too late." They runs to the right across, and wishes it's not too late.

* * *

><p>Back to Chris's team, Raditz laughs and about to kill the heir. And is still charging up, the others can't think of the way to save him, as Raditz sense something wrong, he turn his head, and checking his scouter, to Nappa's power level, nothing. "What? Nappa was beaten?" he was shocks that someone has defeated Nappa. He's turned anger and turn his back to Chris "One of your friend must have defeated him! Your gonna pay!" He fully charged And then "<strong>SATURDAY CRU<strong>..." He then got kicked in the head by Robin. She cannot take it. Which forcing to let go of Chris. He quickly stop himself, and glares at Robin. "You stupid fox! I'll make you pay for that!" He vanish, and appears and slam Robin aside as Chris's eyes widened in shocks, as Robin crashes against the wall, and out cold. He walk to her, and started to end her. But Chris felt anger coming up, and powering up. He growled, Raditz's scouter detected large energy coming up. He turn, and saw Christopher, as he burst up to phoenix form.

"**BLUE FLAME PHOENIX MODE!**" Chris blasted and now on blue flame phoenix form. Which Raditz were shocks and looked at his power level.

"WHAT THE?! IMPOSSIBLE! 19,613,577 power level!?" Raditz shouts as its amazed them all. He then turn anger, and refuse to believe that. He got his right hand, charging up highest. "I refuse to believe that! Now prepared to die!" Chris then blasted up high, and then forming up a powerful sphere, and turning up to blue flames. The others watches, as Toby when to Robin and see if she's okay. Just then, Raditz has formed a bigger reddish-pink energy sphere. "TIME TO DIE! **SATURDAY CRASH!**" He fired his most powerful energy sphere towards Chris, as he fully charged down with is attack.

"**BLUE FLARE RASENGAN!**" He clashes his attack on Raditz's own, and causing a big flash, as he holds his attack. Raditz holds too, and smirked. But too sooner, that Chris fully charged, and blasted Raditz attack away, which shocked him. And heading right at him. And a directed hits. Raditz screams in a great mount of pain. A big massive explosion, as they takes cover.

Ben and the others made it here, and saw it. A big flashes almost blinded them, as soon it's gone, they saw a big crater. Which they saw Christopher stood there, right by Raditz who is defeated. He step out the crater, as they were relief that Chris has won, and defeated the saiyans. He walk towards Robin, who is now awake, he take her to his arms. he asks if she's okay, she replied by nodding him.

"Looks like we won against them Chris." Ben said as he nodded. Arlon then walk to Chris, and bow to him.

"I am Arlon, And I am here. Of looking for you," Chris were surprise a little that someone like Arlon was looking for him "Of joining your clan, and wishes to help." Chris looked at Robin, who smiled and nodded.

"If that's the case, then you may join. And hope that we need of helping, looking for the Chaos emeralds that is." Chris said, as he nodded. "Alright gangs. We got ourselves a new recruit. And we got the emeralds." Ben got the yellow emerald out, as he nodded. "Now it's two down, five more of them to go." He set Robin down to her feet. And all of them go, and started searching. As Ranma along to help out. While away.

On the crater ground, as Raditz breath, he couldn't believe he and Nappa was defeated by them. But they didn't know better, as he smirked, he then activated his call of his scouter and said "This...This is Raditz...calling for back up...of the Z-Squad...come to earth, for the job for Lord Wily. Please Captain Shawn, we need back up. Now." He's eyes then turn blank, and lays down.

As then, something appears, and saw the whole thing, A Foot tech ninja. He saw everything, and send a call to Stockman. Which gotten him shocked. He hanged and vanish.

* * *

><p>On the Castle of Wily, we heard yells in anger inside. And right inside to the throne room, Lord Wily's face turn red in anger as he was reported by Stockmen, about Raditz and Nappa were defeated by The Iron ninjas. As so, he asks "How could those saiyans get defeated by those brats?!"<p>

"Were not very sure, my lord." Stockmen said and told him more "But, when we heard that they were defeated, one of them has contacted we heard. As Raditz call for a group call, Z-Squad. It's seems that Raditz must have call for help. And the radar said that's seven space pods are coming here to the mountain."

"Z-Squad?" Wily asks, and think. As he know one thing. They may be Saiyans. "So, it's seems that Raditz and Nappa has helps, and calling them to my castle. Ha! Raditz and Nappa may have been defeated. But, Those Z-Squad that you heard, Stockmen. May just come here for a help. Just hope they are stronger then those clan brats."

"I'm sure they are, my lord." Stockmen said, as a Foot Tech Ninja appears and whisper to him, Stockmen nodded as he vanish. "My lord. My Foot Tech ninjas has reported that seven space pods are arriving here any seconds."

Lord Wily chuckles "Well, a fast timing." As they heard something coming from outside, a crashes was heard, He got up, and run out with Stockmen, as when they when out the gate, they saw seven craters. And saw seven pods here. As so, they saw them opening the hatches.

As the hatches fully opened, we see 7 figures stepping out of it. Once doing so they rise up from the craters & all land right in front of Lord Wily as he began to chuckle evilly.

"At last." Lord Wily said.

And so it begins as we see the 7 figures standing behind a white light. Then we come up to the one on the farthest left, as we now see a tall guy with yellow colored saiyan armor intact, & wearing a Frosty Freezy Freeze cup on his head for some reason. Inhale deep & slightly bends down, then flexes his arms straight out to his left & shouts. "I'm Boog!" That's when an Orange light hits behind him.

Now we go over to the furthest right as we see a big fat man wearing an old school type of armor smirked & bends close to us.

"And I'm." The figure said as he also slightly bends down & flexes his arms straight out to his right. "Dr. Eggman!"

Then after a purple light hits behind Eggman, we go back to the left & approach the next figure. Who was a teenager with Red hair, wearing a red colored saiyan uniform, & a jar full of sand behind him. As he then pours out some sand & moves it around on his own will. Then he grabs it with his fist & Poses like a ninja.

"Garra!" The figure named Garra said as a yellow light now hits behind him.

Now we go back to the right side again as we see a 14 year old with stacked orange hair while wearing brown colored saiyan armor starts to throw punches in thin air.

"Call me." The figure said as he does his pose while sticking his left fist out. "Lee!"

Then a red light hits behind Lee. After that the 5th person next to Lee who was 12 years old with long black hair & wearing yellow colored old school armor spins his hair around & gets down on one knee, then shoots his arms into the air & shouts. "Mokuba!" That's when a blue light hits behind the 12 year old.

Back on the left we see a very short boy with 3 pieces of hair sticking out & wearing saiyan armor version 1 makes a grin & adjusts his hair together. Then flees his right arm towards his left while standing on one knee.

"EDDY!" He shouts as a green light flashes behind him now.

Finally we come up to the figure in the middle who was a 18 year old with brown hair & wearing a deluxe dark blue saiyan uniform as he seemed to be standing in the wrong direction, then suddenly he bends down & looks at us from the bottom as he poses while sticking his arms out.

"Captain Shawn!" He said as a violet color hits from behind him as everything suddenly went black.

"Together we are." The group said as we them flashing in a pose one at a time until we see them all together. "The Z-SQUAD!"

That's when a ray of red & white lights appear & spiral around behind the group. As for Wily & Stockman, they looked... surprised as they stared at the group.

"Well... That was... a remarkable entrance right there." Lord Wily said as he broke the silence, but still looked surprised wondering if these 7 guys are the dangerous Z-Squad.

* * *

><p>"'Raditz and Nappa were defeated by our Iron heroes. but Raditz send his call to the most powerful group, known as The Z-Squad. And they have arrival here on earth. To add the help of Albert Wily. And it's a trouble day for the Iron Clan. And even Arlon the Serene joined them, and helping them of the emeralds. What will happened now. Can they get the emeralds before the Z-Squad dose? If so, we will find out, on the next episode, of The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: WOW! What a fight that Is going against Raditz and Nappa! And we gotten two emeralds. And a new recruit to our clan. But, what's with some goofy looking pose those guys did? A Z-Squad? Sounded like were in trouble of going against them. On the next: The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 20!

**A Deal Between Wily & The Captain!**

**The Battle Against The Z-Squad Begins!**

I'm Gonna be The Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Cool huh? And this one gonna be a big battle folks. So enjoy it. Read and Review.<strong>


	20. Ep 20 The Z-Squad

"'Right on that day, Chris and his team spits in two group of searching the Chaos Emeralds. But them two saiyans came to earth name Raditz and Nappa. As two group fights against them, as so, Nappa was defeated by an elderly name Arlon. And joined the Clan. And Chris have defeated Raditz. But while they leave for the search. Raditz has called for help. A group call The Z-Squad. And now there here, and add help of Wily. What could happen now that their here? We're found out now!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 20: A Deal Between Wily &amp; The Captain!<strong>

**The Battle Against The Z-Squad Begins!**

* * *

><p>Inside the Castle. Wily sat on his throne chair with Stockmen beside him. As the Z-Squad stood there and waits, as Captain Shawn step forward and said "Lord Wily, as you know about us coming here. We gotten a call from Raditz. It's seem that's he's been destroy, isn't he?"<p>

"Yes, he and Nappa has fail me of getting the emeralds and those no good for nothing brats!" Wily snapped "And I would like to know that you Z-Squad are stronger and powerful to face?"

"HEH! We are Lord Wily, my group here are far tougher we fights. Anyone who hired us will get the job done." Shawn smirked. "But I'm surprised that Raditz and Nappa were defeated. I never thought they get beaten that easy."

"I did, Those guys were very annoying next to being powerful." Boog said as Lee covered his mouth.

"Zip It blabber mouth, Shawn's trying to talk." Lee said.

Shawn ignore Boog, and back to Wily "Anyhow. When we got Raditz's call. He wants us. to give you a help. Why is that?"

"Will, you see. There's a clan call Iron Clan. Those ninjas brats were interfering with my plans of obtaining the 7 chaos emeralds. Which I needed them to rule the world. As when Raditz and Nappa when there to destroy them, they fail by getting defeat by those pest!" Wily snapped in anger "So now, it's up to you all. To go and get them for me, and if you all complete. You all will be rewarded."

"So what's in it for us, Wily?" Shawn asks as he frown. And the others frown too.

"Oh, everything you ever wanted. As moneys, power glory. And Eternal Life! Everything you want as you say." Wily said. Stockmen smirked.

"Hmm.. Is that so?" Shawn said. "Z-Group, HUDDLE!"

And so the group huddles up leaving both Wily & Stockman a little confused.

"All right boys, what do you think?" Shawn asks the group.

"I say we help him out. Cause I happen to know more about the Chaos Emeralds than you guys." Dr. Eggman answered. "And besides, there's a reward at stake."

"Yeah, & that reward could be a truck load of money." Eddy said as his eyes turned into dollar signs.

"I don't know guys, cause I don't seem to trust that old man at all." Garra said. "Cause he might not give us a reward even if we succeed."

"You worry too much Garra." Lee said. "Besides, this is a good chance to do some more fighting."

"You always love to fight." Garra said.

"I can't help it, that sort of things kind of gives you the urge to release your strength." Lee said back.

"He's got a point, plus he reminds me of my upsettion on Chimp-Chomp." Boog said to Garra.

"Focus Guys, Focus." Shawn snapped. "We need to decide right here & right now."

So as the group continue to discuss some more, Stockman still didn't look interested at the group as Lord Wily only watches them on.

"All right then that's settles it, BREAK!" Shawn said as the group un-huddles & lines up side by side again. "Okay Lord Wily, you got yourself a deal."

Wily smirked evil and said "I'm glad you decided. Cause I'll make sure Stockmen to keep in eyes on you. To make sure the job is done."

"Not to worry Lord Wily. Cause we. The Z-Squad shall get the job done for you." Captain Shawn bow to him, and the others bow as well.

"I hope you will, Captain Shawn. And the location those brats are in, is Japan." Wily told them as they were surprised. "Now go there and take care of them, and bring me the emeralds. But. DO NOT FAIL ME!" He snapped at them.

"We will not fail you my lord." Shawn said.

Then Mokuba steps up & holds out a briefcase as he says. "Hey Lord Wily, we figured you could keep track of what's going on. So I brought this Scouter along for you to use to keep track of our power levels. As well as the clan's levels."

Lord Wily takes the briefcase from him, as he opens it. A scouter is inside. He takes it & attahces it on his left ear, He activates it & checks it out. He was surprised.

"This scouter is incredible." He chuckled. "Now I'll be able to track the clan's power levels, as well as yours. Now make sure you get the job done. Af if I don't see your power level down in Japan. Then I'll know when you've been beat."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen." Shawn said as he & the other members check their scouters to track the clan's location, then Shawn gets a lock on. "I've tracked them, looks like their on the move."

"Is that so? Then I suggest you all get going." Wily said as he points to the door.

"Very well then, Lord Wily." Shawn said as all 7 members now suddenly line up in a straight line from tallest to shortest. "Let's do it Boys!"

Then they all began to march in place, then they all spread out & began to chant. "Z-Squad Number 1! Live To Fight & FIGHT TO LIVE!" After that they formed back to the same line they were in before as they all let out a battle cry & seconds later they charged straight up, bursting through the roof & off to Japan as Wily & Stockmen Sweated Drop from all that.

"Those are some very weird people my lord." Stockmen said.

"True Stockmen, they are weird." Wily said as he views the Z-Squad's power levels & starts to smirk evilly. "But they are incredibly strong. Those Iron Fools are about to meet their doom at last."

That's when Lord Wily began to laugh very evilly as we then see the Z-Squad flying through the sky, getting closer to Japan by the second as we speak.

* * *

><p>Later then, Chris and his friends. Are still searching for the emeralds, now that they got two. Ever they recover and heal after the battle with two saiyans, it was tough going against them, it's take them 2 hours of recovers. While then, Arlon told them everything what he is, and about holding back his power. And told them about running with a rude girl that hated boys. And they know it's Akane. They were disgust of her angers on boys again. So Chris told him about her, Arlon was a little mad of Akane's anger and her hatred on boys. So now. Chris checking the radar, and sees three emeralds together, and on the east, So they when over to it.<p>

When Chris and his teams heading east to the emeralds. They have spotted them, three together on the ground "Alright, what luck guys. Now it's gonna be five to seven." They nodded, as he when over to them, and about to pick them up. He scenes something coming here fast. He looked, and saw seven peoples coming this way. It's the Z-Squad! They landed front of them and the emeralds, as they were surprised, and prepared to get their weapons out.

"Who are you guys? I never seen you around here." Chris asks while preparing to attack. The others too, and on fighting stance.

"Never you mind fool." Shawn answer. And look at the emeralds front of Chris, as he smirked "So those are the emeralds huh?" They were shocks. "And looks like Raditz and Nappa has fail. What a pity." He shake his head. As it confuse them.

"How do you know them?" Darrel not liking this. As Shawn smirked and his group too.

"Cause we're the saiyans as them." He drop the bomb, as Chris and his teams were shocks.

"No way!" Tyler shouts in shocks.

"There saiyans too?!" Jamal shouted too.

"Just who the heck are you anyway?" John getting tired of them, and want to know who they are.

"Fine then, We're tell you who we are. Groups!" He shouts as they beginning their Introductions and their names.

And so they begin, they all stood lines, As Boog was the first to go, as he Inhale deep & slightly bends down, then flexes his arms straight out to his left & shouts. "I'm Boog!" That's when an Orange light hits behind him.

Now we go over to Eggman who smirked & bends close to us.

"And I'm." The figure said as he also slightly bends down & flexes his arms straight out to his right. "Dr. Eggman!"

Then after a purple light hits behind Eggman, Garra was next, as he pours out some sand & moves it around on his own will. Then he grabs it with his fist & Poses like a ninja.

"Garra!" The figure named Garra said as a yellow light now hits behind him.

Now we go to Lee, as he starts to throw punches in thin air.

"Call me." The figure said as he does his pose while sticking his left fist out. "Lee!"

Then Mokuba spins his hair around & gets down on one knee, then shoots his arms into the air & shouts. "Mokuba!" That's when a blue light hits behind the 12 year old.

Back on the left, Eddy stood with a smirked. Then flees his right arm towards his left while standing on one knee.

"EDDY!" He shouts as a green light flashes behind him now.

Finally Shawn, seemed to be standing in the wrong direction, then suddenly he bends down & looks at us from the bottom as he poses while sticking his arms out.

"Captain Shawn!" He said as a violet color hits from behind him as everything suddenly went black.

"Together we are." The group said as we them flashing in a pose one at a time until we see them all together. "The Z-SQUAD!"

That's when a ray of red & white lights appear & spiral around behind the group. Chris and his teams stare at them with a sweats drops and their eyes widen like plates in shocks. Of that their pose. And couldn't believe of such lame pose style.

"That's is the most lamest pose I ever seen!" Chris burst out as the Z-Squad jaw dropped in shocks of his insulted. And turn their face to angry face. But Shawn calm down and hold his up, as meaning to calm down. So Chris asks "Why are you here anyway? And what do you all wants with the Emeralds?"

"First of all, we've worked hard that pose of ours." Shawn said. "And second, the reason we want these emeralds is so that we can deliver them to Lord Wily. Future ruler of the world!"

"Wily?! Future ruler of the world?!" Chris shouted and his friends were shocks as him "That Wily just never give up. Just why are you guys working for him for?"

"Well at first we didn't know about it. But we picked up Raditz's urgent call through our Scouters." Shawn said as he points to the scouter. "Just before he died, he informed us to report to Lord Wily saying that he might need our help. So after he told us everything, we struck a deal with him to boot. Plus since were here, we can have fun showing our destructive power on this planet, starting with the Iron Clan."

Christopher and the others were shocks, that working with Wily was worst. Their gonna cause everything a total destructive. "Will if that's why your here. We're never gonna let you take them and two emeralds from us!" He shouts at them. His teams smiled and nodded. As Shawn turn frown at them.

"And if we let that Wily take the emeralds. We'll never be able to stop him with that such power. That's why were taken them and making sure Wily with never gets his hands on then." Chris said, as Ben step forward.

"We. Of the Iron Clan are to stop evil and defeat. We save people and town for honor." Ben said with Chris.

"We're never give you the emeralds." Brandi said.

"And We battle powerful opponents we face." Darrel said with his hands almost to his swords.

"And we care anyone we save. And we never liked people who is selfish." John said with a frown.

"All of us will save the world and fights against evil we fights. As all of us." Tyler said as Chris and all of them looked and then all together shouts "Save the world for honor!"

That's when suddenly the entire Z-Squad began to laugh at the clan. As Lee said. "Save the world for honor, man what cards."

"I'll say." Shawn said as he wiped a tear from his eye & calms down. "But look, you might've got lucky with Raditz & Nappa. But theirs no way you could take us out. So if you don't mind, will just go ahead & take the Chaos Emeralds now."

Shawn looks at Garra, Boog, & Eggman as they knew what he had them to do. So they each grab an emerald that was behind the Squad.

"Now for your Emeralds Chris, fork them over." Shawn said as he sticks his hand out.

Chris glared at them and said "Forget it pal!" He turn to Toby and Storm who has the emeralds in their hands and said "Toby! Storm! Go and take the emeralds away from here!" They nodded and run.

As Toby and Storm began to run, Eddy smirks & wides his eyes open. Then suddenly time froze for a quick second & to Toby and Storm's surprise, the emeralds were gone.

"Looking for these losers." Eddy said as he had the emeralds in his hands, much to Chris's shock.

Chris couldn't believe what's just happen. Eddy just take them without a touch "Wha? What was that?" Toby and Storm couldn't believe it too.

"That was time freeze, one of Eddy's powerful moves. Capable of freezing time for a short amount of time." Dr. Eggman said. "I should know, I'm an evil genius you know."

"Heads up!" Eddy said as he tossed one of the emeralds to Shawn who catches it.

Toby and Storm were now mad that Eddy has taken them "You can't just freeze time and take them!" He shouts.

"Yeah! Give them back!" Storm barked at them.

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" Eddy said before giving a raspberry sound towards Toby & Storm.

"Well would you look at that, we've already collected 5 Chaos Emeralds. And we have been on this planet for only 15 minutes." Shawn realized. "A new record!"

Chris glared angrily at them, as Toby got out his chaos blades and Storm's katanas. And charged at Eddy "Toby! Storm! Stop!" But they wouldn't listen and charged at Eddy.

Suddenly both Mokuba & Lee jumped in & ki blasts both Toby & Storm hard. And when they come out of the smoke, much to their shock. They were found bleeding.

Chris shouts "Toby! Storm!" Brandi and Sibella runs to them, and see their ok. He now glares at Mokuba and Lee with fury. "Darn you! Your pay for this!" He charged at them with anger.

Before Chris could strike, Shawn steps in & stops Chris by the tip of his finger and yawns. "Easy there Chris, It's rather pointless to face them both at the same time. That's be too easy for us to kill you all!"

Chris growled at him, so he calm down and jumped back, with the others. He turn and said "Alright everyone. I hate to say this. But he's right. Going against two is bad enough. I need one of you. To fight. Against who. And one of them." They nodded. And so, Winnie step forward. And Trixie too.

"Me and Trixie will Chris. And we choose him!" She pointed at Eddy with a smirk on his face "We're show him how great we are." Trixie nodded.

Eddy starts to crack his knuckles as he said. "Let's do this thing!" But before he could start, Boog grabs him by the shoulder & stops him.

"Not so fast pipsqueak, I should have first dibs at them." Boog said to Eddy.

"Who said you could decide? I'm taking on those two twerps first." Eddy said to Boog.

"Hold It, I think I should face them." Lee said. "I've got more fighting skills."

"No I should!" Mokuba said.

"Forget it you guys, I'm taking on the brats." Eggman then added.

"If anyone should face those two, it should be me." Garra said. "Besides, you couldn't last 5 seconds against them let alone myself."

"Okay that's it!" Eddy yelled.

Than all of a sudden all six of them began to fight each other covering themselves in a cloud of smoke with fists & parts of them popping in & out.

Chris and the others, and Winnie and Trixie sweat dropped of them fighting each others. "Are they that dumb or what?" Winnie asked. Trixie nodded.

"They must be. Even none of them can be choose to fight." Trixie agree, and then "Hey! At lease one of you choose to fight. Either draw straws or something like that." She said to them.

Shawn looked upset at this as he said. "Z-SQUAD! HALT!" After that scream, the squad stopped fighting with each other & turns to their leader.

"If you guys can't decide on who should fight. Then I guess I'll have to do it." Shawn said as he pulls out some random straws. "We draw straws to decide, longest stick fights first."

When Chris got Winnie and Trixie back. Chris said "Alright guys. The decide will begin, and one of us like two against one. Will decide. And one us will decide." They nodded.

"Guess were have to wait." Tyler said. As they look and watches the Z-Squad.

Back at the Squad we find Eddy laughing with triumph showing he has the longest straw. "In your face losers, I'm going first." As Eddy smirked some more, the other guys except Shawn grumble at Eddy.

"That settles it then, Eddy. Time to show these losers what we got, by killing the popular girl, & the buck-toothed beaver boy." Shawn said pointing to Trixie & Timmy. Then he turns to the rest of the Squad. "The rest of you guys stay out of the way & watch. Can't risk losing those emeralds so easily."

Winnie turn sad, but Trixie told her "Don't worry. Your get the chance later." She nodded, as she and Timmy walk out. As Timmy got out his swords in reverse grips. And Trixie got the Sword staff. And ready to fight against Eddy.

"Don't think were gonna let you win pal. Cause no one like your pals hurting our friends." Timmy said with a glares and Trixie's glares too.

"Sorry to hear that... If I didn't care about it." Eddy said as he got himself into fighting position.

Timmy and Trixie turn mad, as Timmy go first, he jumped toward him, and swing his swords at him.

But Eddy jumps out of the way & delivers a swift kick to Timmy's face. Trixie second, as she spin her sword staff, as she thrust at him. Only Eddy ducked, and kick her kick, making her fall. Timmy got up, rubbing his face that Eddy kicked. He ran at him, and jump kick. Only Eddy was fast as he punches his face, and then kick his gut hard.

Trixie got up and saw Eddy flies over to her, as she swing, Eddy avoid it and swipe kick, Trixie rolled over him, and thrust kick his gut. Eddy didn't felt any pain, he chuckles as Trixie was shocks. "What a weak kick!" He grab her by the ankle, and spin around fast. Timmy stand up, he saw Eddy spinning Trixie around. He ran to her to help her. Suddenly, Eddy let go of Trixie, and gotten her crashes Timmy, and on the ground, groaning in pain. They got up. And glares at Eddy. Timmy jumped up and dive kick at Eddy, but he grab his foot and smashes him on the ground, Trixie charged, and roundhouse kick, as Eddy ducked and swift kick her face. Sending her away, ten feet from him.

Shawn and his group laughs. And Chris glared at them, and hope Timmy and Trixie wins. As then, he saw something on their wrist and ankles they never seen before, and never notice it. A heavy weighted wrists. And heavy weighted ankles on them. They were confuse, and know something about them. They must have trained hard when they were in Hidden Leaf Villages just before.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of that guy." Timmy said with a glares.

"Yeah, and leaving us no choice but to release our weights. It's might shocks the others the those weights is to hold back our powers." Trixie smirked. As Timmy nodded and smirked too.

They than, concentrate. And as soon, the weights were comes off of them, as Eddy's scouter sets off and detected something on them, and what's shocked him, that Timmy's power level gone up to 754,041 and Trixie's power level to 742,901! "What the?! But...But!" He lost to say something, Shawn saw their powers levels and was surprised. His group is surprised too.

"Well, that was shocking. It's seems those brats were holding back their levels." Eggman said with a frown. Then suddenly, Timmy and Trixie disappeared. Eddy were shocks and looking around for them.

"W-Where did they go?!" Eddy asked. Only then, he got hits by the face and gut by Timmy's fist and Trixie's leg. And sending him far, and crashes against the wall, Timmy and Trixie now vanish. Chris and the others were surprise of their holding back by some weights. But whatever they are, looks like they could win against him.

Eddy got out the wall, and look around, Timmy appears and swift kick his face. And side kick on the cheek, sending him to the right, as Trixie appears quickly and thrust kick him, and axe kick his head, smashing his face to the ground. Then she vanish, Eddy got up, as so he lose his scouter, he shake his head and looking around. "I can't see them! Where are they?!" He then had it, and then shouts "TIME FREEZE!" He held out his palms front. And inhale and then hold his breath. And then, everything freeze. As when he looked, his eyes bugged out in shocks, that Timmy and Trixie were almost pounded him. "_Man, they almost nail me!_" His said in his thought, only he can't talk right now. So he run fast, away from them. Then he stopped, and frown angrily at them "_I can't believe those dopes beat me up with such speed and power, they were almost up to my power! I'll make sure they..._" But suddenly, his face turn red, as he's running out of breath. "_No! No! Not now!_" he then, exhale, as everything when to normal, as Timmy and Trixie stopped and landed. Eddy was nowhere.

Timmy and Trixie look around, then she spotted Eddy "There he is Timmy!" she pointed at him, which made him jumped a little. She and Timmy blasted their ki blast at him, as he rolled over, blasted away by shockwaves. He got up and running away. Timmy rushes over to him, and then swipe kick, but Eddy ducked, and got his back swift kick by Trixie, sending him way up, as they jumped after him, and then both of them axe kicked him back down. Making him create a small crater. They vanish. Eddy got up, and saw Timmy and Trixie charging at him.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" He said, and then his curl his fingers and then shouted, as so, something happen, Timmy and Trixie was stopped in the mid air, they grunted, and confuse of this. And they were surrounding them with a purple cloud like aura. Chris and the others were confuse too.

"I... I can't move!" Timmy grunted.

"M-Me too Timmy!" Trixie grunted as well.

Eddy laughs at them "Surprise? That was my special power called Telekinetic. And now your paralyzes!" They were shocks, and tries to move, but no use. "Now here's something you boneheads gets." He shouts as he burst the rocks up with his own psychic. And spin them around, as Eddy chuckles and have them blasted toward them, and hitting them, Timmy and Trixie tries to ignore it, but can't hold the pain when they hits them. Eddy laughs at them, then rise up to them, so he starts Timmy "Well buck-tooth brat. Your not that tough to beat me, so I'll beat you all up pest!" He rapidly punches and kicking Timmy, he grunted of pain with Eddy hitting hard. He then stopped. He then go to Trixie. "Too bad the both of you have wasted everything when I'm done with you!" He did the same thing to Timmy. And Trixie can't ignore the pain. Chris and the others watches with anger. As Darrel had enough of him. Eddy stopped and pants. "Man, your good enough to beat. But that's not good enough, I'll just kill you too off right now!" He landed down, as he spotted the tree. "Ah! Perfect."

He grunted, as the braches burst off, and was lifted and have a tree trunk skewer. He laughs and walk over and have the tree follow of his will. Timmy and Trixie were shocks "Well, looks like it's the end fools!"

"Once I launch this at you, there's going to be two less members in the clan." Eddy said. "So ready or not, it's TIME To DIE!"

With that yell, Eddy throws his arms forward launching the pointy tree branch towards Timmy & Trixie.

When Eddy laughs of their fate, he felt great pain right through him, and gushes out blood from his mouth. An it was Darrel who cuts through his body with his swords. Eddy's eyes blank and fell down, as Timmy and Trixie was free and dodge that pointed tree, and landed.

The entire Z-Squad was shocked at the site, especially Shawn as we see Eddy split into two, motionless.

"I...I can't believe it. Eddy's... been beat." Shawn said in shock.

Timmy and Trixie smiled at Darrel, who smiled back "Thanks Darrel, we own you one." Timmy said as Trixie nodded.

"You own me weeks of training of that weight you guys got." Darrel said with a smirked, as Timmy and Trixie chuckles nervous with a sweat drop. Chris grin, and they all looked at the Z-Squad.

The Squad was still shocked at what just happened as Lee says. "So.. if Eddy's dead. What's going to happen to the pose?"

"THE POSE! Oh man your right." Shawn shouted. "Quick, Z-SQUAD POSE!"

So with Shawn's orders, the squad all start to do poses again. And once they form into their group pose, they all sweat drop as Shawn said. "Yep,, I knew it."

"This pose is off balance without Eddy." Boog said.

That's when Shawn got angry & glares at the clan as he angrily said. "You Jerks! Do you realize how long it took to make that pose, thanks to you we have to come up with a whole new one. Now your going to pay with your lives."

Chris and his friends laughs at them "Hey now, it's not our fault that one of yours is dead. But now that's one down, six more. And your it pal!" He in his fight stance, and the others ready to fight.

"Fine, no more mr. nice guy." Shawn said as he turns to his Squad. "Z-Squad, I suggest you take out the strongest members, but leave Chris out. He's Mine!"

"Roger!" The Squad said as Shawn approaches Chris ready to do battle.

When Chris and Shawn burst at each others, and begin their fights, bursting fighting. They're fast. As soon they jumped away, as Shawn smirked at Chris.

"You friend might've killed one member, which is not right. But your still no match for the rest of the Z-Squad. And that's goes double with me.. CAPTAIN SHAWN!" Shawn said as he did his pose and laughed. But suddenly stopped as he notices Chris trying to do the pose as well, all wrong. "What.. are you doing?"

Chris was confuse and replied "What? I was doing the same pose as you. Got a problem with that?"

Shawn starts to twitch his eye as he says. "Your not even doing it right. Are you trying to make me look like a fool or something?"

Chris looked himself, and realize he's right "Oh yeah." He move and get it right, but instead. He did it wrong again "Like this? So what now? Are we gonna fight? Or were doing some silly pose?" He strike a nerve.

"Grrrr! Let's fight!" Shawn said as he charges towards Chris. "YOUR MINE!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman landed, and looking around for them that runs away, and while looking for him, Tug jumped up from the building, and sneak attack, only he disappear and reappear, facing Tug. He charged as Tug dodge every punches he throw and jumped over him, and swing his sword in reverse grip, only Eggman stop it with his tip of a finger.

"Well now, looks like I've got a challenger." Eggman said after viewing Tug's power level through his Scouter.

Garra landed, and looking around, and when he turn, he blocked someone's leg with his own leg, and the one was Jamal's he tries to kick him, Jamal jump back and charged at him and then "**Collier shot!**" He powerful kick at Garra's neck, but stopped by some sands blocking his kick. Jamal was shocks and wonder what is he of this sand.

Tyler stood there as Boog walking towards him with a smirk. Tyler not liking this, so he put on the shade glasses. And then ready to fight.

"Okay bro, time for some old school bopping." Boog said as he starts to do a pose. "Bopping...Master...Boog...HAA!"

Then he stood by his side & did a pose that seemed similar to someone else's pose.

Tyler started to twitch his eye, and then charged at him, wind up his fist "**STRONG!**" And then "**HAMMER!**" He punch Boog in the chest, only he holds and push back a little. Tyler were surprise of him being that strong. So his put up his fists like a boxer "Let's do this bro! I won't hold back!"

"Me either!" Boog said as he starts to act like a boxer as well.

Tyler and Boog charged each others, as they shouts, and punches each others in the face fast, Tyler frown and keep jabbing at him, Boog frowned too. And do the same. As then, give one big fat pound, they send each other back far, and then stopped. And pants. But Tyler wipe off blood from his mouth and back in boxer act.

Ben look around from the building, and then, he spotted Mokuba. He frown angrily at him, and then jumped down towards, him, and he spin his iron staff, and then turn froze ice "**ICE SMASHES!**" He swing down at him, only he vanish, smashes the ground, turn around here where Mokuba stead, turn ice. He look around and saw Mokuba standing smirking at him.

"Is that all you've got?" Mokuba asked Ben.

He growled and spin around his staff and pointed at him "Don't think about mocking me pal. You just made a grave mistake of hurting Toby and Storm. Now I'm gonna make you pay, as I'll make sure you get froze you ever be, as staying this way for live!" He on his fighting pose with his iron staff cold steam from it.

Darrel look around as he's looking for Winnie, who was with him and now lost "Oh that little brat! I told her to stay put with me, that kid is a pain. Now where am I suppose to do?"

As so, Winnie looking around, and no sign of them. "Hoo! Look's like I lost him, that guy is gonna to pay of hurting my friends." She look around, as he spotted Lee, who's walking to her, with a scary smirks on him, she turn scare and said "Maybe I better leave!" She runs, only Lee appears behind her, and about attack, he shouts She scream, only Darrel made it and clashes Lee's hand. Winnie was happy to see him, as she laying down, as then, something happens. The building suddenly slashes to pieces and fell apart. "What the?! The building fell cuts apart!"

"Cuts apart? No. It's something I never think someone who has the power of swords and steel." Darrel looked at Lee who is smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the guy who killed Eddy!" Lee said. "Think you can be able to take me down that easy too. Like you did to Eddy?"

"Well, you might say that. But easy isn't the word you say." Darrel smirked "But I will beat you down, as a swordsman. I will defeat you. If I know how you cut through your steel form. Along with your swords." he said as Lee chuckles.

"Come on, I don't fight with swords. I fight with my fists!" Lee said as he raises his fists.

"If that's the case, Swords against Fists it is!" He charged as Lee blocked his swords against his steels fists and arms. Winnie stood away and watches them fights.

Back to Chris, he dodges Shawn's ki blasts, and fire back at him, and they clash their fists causing a shockwave. And jumped back, and then face each others. "I hope your ready for this Chris, cause soon. You and your clan will die! And the emeralds will soon belong to Lord Wily!"

"Not gonna happen Shawn! We will save the world from him, and take the emeralds away from him." Chris said as he power up, Shawn too.

"Then let us fight! So don't hold back fool!" He charged as Chris charged too, as both of them shouts.

* * *

><p>"'The Z-Squad is now here and made It to Japan, and one of their member has died. And six remain. And now they got five of the emeralds. And five of Chris's friends are fighting against members of the Z-Squad. Can Chris and his team win against the most powerful group of the Z-Squad? We were find out, on the next episode, of The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey guys! Chris Storm here! Man, those guys of the Z-Squad are here, and now they got only five emeralds! And five of my pals are fighting against five of the Z-Squad! I hope I won against Shawn, or I'm dead meat! On the next: The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 21!

**Tug Rover Vs. Dr. Eggman!**

**Brawl Between The Brave Warrior And The Evil Genius**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the world!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Not bad eh? And the fights against them begin! Hope you like it folks! Cause the next chapter will come. Read and Review!<strong>


	21. Ep 21 Tug Vs Dr Eggman

On the Last Episode of the Iron Clan Adventure! Chris and his teams have got two emeralds after the battles of Raditz and Nappa. As they were both defeated, as soon, they were company by a powerful group known as the Z-Squad! As they explained about working, which they didn't know of working of Wily, only cause Raditz sending a call to add Wily's help. As when Captain Shawn got three of his member group grab three emeralds that they were searching for, Chris got Toby and Storm to take two emerald away from here, only that Eddy use one of his powerful move call Time Freeze. And gotten them in the easy way, but they tries attack him, only Chris warn them, two of the member damages them very badly. So now, Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang is to fight against Eddy. It's was hard to fight, so they unleashes they power, of the heavy weighted wrights and ankles which comes off. They were great of pounding Eddy, only he paralyzes them, and about to end their lives. But now, Darrel happen to kill Eddy by slashing him to pieces, they were fury, and five of them attack one of the strongest of the Iron Clan members. So Chris and Shawn begin their fights. And the battles of the Iron Clan's Ninjas and the Z-Squad has begun! And we shall find out now!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 21:<strong> **Tug Rover Vs. Dr. Eggman!**

**Brawl Between The Brave Warrior And The Evil Genius**

* * *

><p>On the other streets, we see Tug, holding his Bushido Musashi in reverse grip, only that Dr. Eggman holding against his with his tip finger. And while checking his power level. he chuckles evilly, as Tug's power level is 253,011<p>

"Look at that, you've got a very weak power level kid." Eggman told Tug. "There's no way you can defeat me with a number like that."

Tug was mad, as he jumped back, and hopped towards him, and spinning like a drill and point his sword at him, only his vanish and jabbed up high, Eggman appears and hammer him down hard, he stand up and watch Eggman landed with a smirks.

"Oh, what's wrong. Are you getting stale child?" Eggman said before he starts to chuckle evilly. "Well good, cause if your moves are getting stale, then so are you."

"My moves are not stale. And I will not allow you, and your group taken these Emeralds." He jumped up and then "**Earth Giri!**" He swing his blade down, as Eggman made a quick grab on his sword, and not a cringed. As causing a little shockwave. Tug was shocked.

"Earth Girl? Are you for real brat?" Eggman asked Tug while mocking him. "That's something a girl would use. Don't tell me you are a girl?"

Tug's face turn red in anger "I am not a girl!" He jump back and charges to him, with his sword on his side "**Counter Strike!**" He swing as Eggman was too fast as he vanish, he look around, as he quickly swing his blade, only missed, he was kicked in the guts and his face, and axe kick him down, and plant his foot to his head with a smirks.

"Might as well just let me kill you now kid." Eggman said. "Cause it's like I said before, you have a very weak power level. And there's no way you can top me."

Tug was getting mad, and can't move when Eggman has his foot on his head, "You big fat egg! I won't lose against you! I am the Brave warrior to the Iron Clan! And your gonna pay!" He shouts as he's feeling his power rising up.

Just then Eggman's Scouter began to beep as he notices something on it.

"Hey, what gives?" Eggman asked to himself as he see Tug's power level. "Tug's power level is going up."

Tug's powers are rising up fast, and anger too. Tug screams as he bursts up as he pushes Eggman away, which it's surprised him. Tug's Bushido Musashi has aura around it, as Tug turn and looked at Eggman with a glares.

Eggman gulps as he said to himself. "I don't think this going to end well." After that he prepares himself for what Tug has in store for him.

Tug glares at him, as so he vanish, Eggman look around for him, only he got hit in the face by Tug's kick. He got push back far, as Tug appears and thrust kick his back, sending him up high, Tug appears above him and then, he winds his sword back "**Aura Slash!**" He send a aura cut towards him, Eggman manages to dodge his attack, otherwise he would by cut in half.

"Woah! That almost killed me there." Eggman said, then he turns to Tug. "Well, seems I might be wrong about your moves getting stale. But that still won't help you beat me."

Tug just smirks and fully charges him, and jabbed his gut hard, created a spider web cracks on his armor, he send him far and he appears fast behind, and kick him. Follow by uppercut him, he jump up and then his leg turn stone and then "**Rock Axe Kick!**" he powerful axe kick hard and sending him down, and smashes him down hard, making a cracks here. Tug landed and walk to him "Glad you thought of that pal." He on his reverse grip of his sword and ready for Eggman.

"Come on kid, can't we talk about this?" Eggman pleaded.

He scoffs and said "There's nothing to talk about this." He when to him, and winds his sword back "You guys came here and taken the emeralds, and two of yours almost kill Toby and Storm. Now I will never forgive you all!" His sword now on auras.

Without Tug noticing, Eggman pulls out something from his pocket as he says in his thoughts. "This'll give that brat the works." That's when he positions the item in hand & waits for the right timing.

"And one thing that's sicken me. Is that pose of yours" Tug said. "And the way you and your teams attack and taken what's not meant to the wrong hands. And the one is Wily, which I cannot allow that to happen."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the pose." Eggman said. "Besides, we were assigned by Wily to take the emeralds so we could collect are reward. That's our job!"

"And I will make sure you fellas fail. And ended them once and for all." Tug said as he's ready "And once we get the emeralds. Wily will never get his hands on them."

As Tug prepares to strike, Eggman prepares his hidden secret weapon as he says to himself in his thoughts. "That's what you think?"

Tug then swing his blade at him, only he was scene something gonna to happen as Eggman smirked.

Tug was then stopped on his tracks, he was shocks and couldn't move. Eggman laughs at him.

"Fool! Your trapped in my freeze beam." Eggman said.

And Eggman was right, Tug is frozen solid. He cannot move, he looked at Eggman who's still laughing at him.

"Now what are you going to do kid, your trapped like a rat!" Eggman said.

Tug must do something fast, and he got one. He groan and power up some aura, and inside the ice, he about to burst up fire, as he's cover with aura fire.

"What the, What the heck are you doing?" Eggman asked Tug.

Tug then scream from the inside, "**Ultra Aura Burst!**" And then he completely burst up the aura fire, and pushed Eggman away, when he exploded. Tug was then cover with aura flames.

Eggman looked on in shocked as he sees Tug power level has gone off the scale as he said. "No way, his power level. It's impossible, their's no way he can be that strong." Just then his Scouter stalled & then blew up.

"Yep! He's that strong." Eggman confessed as he noticed that his Scouter broke, knowing what that means.

He vanished, as he punches Eggman hard, and crashes through the buildings, he flies over them fast, and kick impale him down the ground, he pick him up and toss him up high and appears above and dive kick Eggman down, and crashes hard. He jumped up high and fired some volley of aura KIs at him, Eggman was hits by them at the times. He then stop as Eggman stood up with all the pains.

"Grr! How is this possible? You had a weak power level just a little bit ago." Eggman said. "How could you have powered up so quickly?"

"You really think I have weak power level? Give me a break. I was holding back my true power pal. And your all mess up." Tug laughs at him.

"You What!" Eggman shouted in shock. "Why you little sneak!"

Now Eggman was angry as he powers up some dark ki as he tells Tug. "Just for that, you get to face the wrath of my ultimate attack. Let's see you stop my **FLASH CANNON!**" With that yell, Eggman fires his attack towards Tug.

Tug shouts and then yells "**AURA CANNON!**" He fired his own attack, as his and Eggman's KIs clashes each others as both of them holding on their attacks.

Eggman was shocks, and yells and powering up his attack, as it's pushing Tug's Aura Cannon. He holds on and cannot lose against him, as he burst up the aura and then yells loud, as his attacks has burst up in high power, and disburst Eggman's Flash Cannon, he was shocks and was a directed hits, he screams and pushes far with Tug's attack, and cause an explosion when he's hits the building. Tug cover his arm around his face when shockwave come up.

Tug looked, and see a wracked place where Eggman was, he walked over, and when he looked, he saw Eggman laying down, with a wracked armor and a bloody face, and bleed from his nose and mouth and from his head, Tug smirks and then walk away. He then heart moaning in pain, he look back and saw Eggman standing up.

"Heh-Heh! I'm still here brat." Eggman gloated as he grunts in pain.

"Gee. you just never give up do you?" Tug asked him "And if you think that someone like you can beat me. HEH! Let's say you can't beat me with my true power I've unleash."

As Tug prepares to unleash his true power. Eggman prepares something of his own, as he slowly pulls out a poisoned dart.

He shouts as he unleashes his true power, only then felt something hurt to his chest, he look down to his chest and saw a dart as it was impale it. He felt something in pain, he groan and on his knee, and confuse of what was that dart Eggman quickly throw.

"Feeling a bit woozy are we brat?" Eggman questioned while gloating. "Well you should be, cause you got tranquilized with a poisoned dart."

Tug was shocked in horror, as he's face is already pale, he couched. He stood up and feeling dizzy as he move around and can't walk. He stood still and stare at Eggman with a glares.

As for Eggman, he proceeds to take this opportunity by jabbing Tug by his gut multiple times, then blast him with a few ki blasts to boot.

Tug was hits by Eggman and dropped down, he slowly standing up, while coughing, as it's getting worse. He stood up and grab out his sword, but he's getting weak and drop it, and holding his chest.

"No use trying to fight it squirt, ow!" Eggman said as he continues to grunt in pain. "The poison has infected your body, in just a few minutes. Your life as you know it will be over."

Tug keep groaning and coughing hard, he must do something, and fast. He stood and walking towards him with his hand turning aura. But failed as it's cancel out and dropped down his knees. His vision getting blurring. And can't see right at Eggman.

Speaking of Eggman, he grabs Tug's sword as he says. "But why wait for the poison to kill you. I can just take care of that right now, but using your own weapon against you."

Meanwhile by the street, Shinobu, was walking along, to the store for food. As she'll be cooking for dinner, and she never forgets the Ninjas who came in for the night. And while walking alone, she notice Eggman, as she saw him holding a sword, she look down and gasp, she know him, she know Tug Rover who was with the ninjas. She was shock that Eggman has his sword and ready to kill him.

"Oh dear." She was scared, but she knows that they were brave, and fight against Darkness Knight. And wishes she was brave. But then she frown "I must do something," She turn her head to Eggman, "I must save Tug." She run towards him, as Eggman heard someone behind him, he turn and then felt a major pain between his leg. Shinobu kicked his you know what.

Eggman gaped as he fell to his knees and says. "OW! Who did that?" He turns to see Shinobu there, & was surprised.

"What in the? Where did you come from?" Eggman questioned.

Shinobu glares at him and asks "What were you doing to Tug-san you big bully!" She pulling both of his mustache hard, making him yells in pain, as Tug then notice the same girl from the Hina Inn.

"S-Shinobu?" Tug was surprise that she save his life.

"Let go of my mustache woman." Eggman said as he pulls his mustache out & shoves Shinobu down. "And stay out of this, or you'll end up joining your friend here in the afterlife."

Shinobu stood up and still glaring at him, as he run and then kick him by the shin. Making him jumping around holding his shin, which drop something out of him.

Tug then notice that something fell out of Eggman, an Antidote! He slowly reach for it, and grab it, as his time of the poison is almost time. He open it and drink it all in.

Eggman builds up ki in his hand as he approaches Shinobu with a glare & says. "Okay fool! I've warned you. Now your going to join your friend in the afterlife. Any last words?"

Shinobu then notice someone behind him, and smiled and said "I have two words for you." She wave her hand saying "Good bye." Eggman was confuse, as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he look behind him and his eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open in shocks and scream. Tug was standing there with a smirks and no longer pale. And has aura around him.

"No! How can you be standing. I POISONED YOU!" Eggman shouts in horror.

Tug then holding an empty vial, which is the antidote. He dropped and said "That's because you dropped the antidote. And Now I'm cured. And this battle is about to ended Eggman." He build up his aura Ki to his hand and powering up high.

Eggman growled at Tug knowing he's had enough of him as he said. "Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you." That's when Eggman starts to power to maximum strength & begins to form a massive energy beam.

"Prepare to die!" Eggman shouted.

Tug saw that and forming a powerful aura to his hands, and ready to unleash it. He powering to maximum. And sparking up to a powerful sphere. "I'm ready for everything. And cannot letting you have the emeralds." He completed and ready to fire.

Eggman lets out a massive battle scream & yells. "**DEATH FLASH CANNON!**" After that he fires a massive blast towards Tug.

Shinobu run out of the way as Tug lets out a powerful battle scream & yelled "**ULTRA AURA SPHERE!**" He thrust his massive sphere as he clashes it against Eggman's attack. He was push back a little and holding it. He never though it's powerful, he then walk slowly and then beginning powering up. As his sphere begin grow bigger. As when Tug's eyes glowing with aura. Eggman then laughs as he's about to claims victory. But Tug then screamed out loud as he bursting up yellow aura and bursting through Eggman's Death Flash Cannon! He's going far through as Shinobu was surprised. As Tug burst through as Eggman couldn't believe what's his seeing.

"NO WAY, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman yelled in complete shock.

And so, Tug has impale his powerful sphere at Eggman very direct hit. As Eggman screamed in pain, and causing everything here, a powerful massive explosion, and a powerful shockwave as it's pushes Shinobu away, which surprised her and awes. And a flash of lights burst up, as she cover herself. As when it's all vanish, she looked and saw Tug standing, with Eggman on the ground with broken off armor and a burned marks all over him. Which Tug has won against Eggman. She smiled and proud of him. Tug looked down at him and said "It's looks like I've won Eggman. And now you have lose."

With his dying breath, Eggman looks up at Tug & with all the pain, was still able to say. "Oh...shut...up!" With that last sentence, Eggman fell back to the ground now motionless.

Tug looked down, as he reaches, and grab out the Emerald that they took and walked to Shinobu who's still smiling at him, he pat her head and said "Thanks for your help Shinobu. I almost being dead if it's wasn't for you."

"I'm glad I did something brave Tug-san." Shinobu said as Tug walk away as she follows. Tug was glad of his victory against Eggman.

Back to the same place. Chris and Shawn bursts each others of their combats. They were fast and both clash their fists. As they jumped away. But Shawn then detected someone's level which it's down, it's Eggman's power level. He knows something happen to him, he turn rage very high and glares angrily at Chris.

"I don't believe it, I can't detect Eggman's power level. Your friend must've KILLED HIM!" Shawn shouts at Chris. "Just what kind of people are you recruiting these days you maniac?"

Chris just scoff and asks "Me? A maniac? It's you who is the maniac. You and your group was sent here for the emeralds. And causing chaos here of showing off your power." He power up and resume battle "And To us Iron Clan. We do not allow evil to do such cruel thing to every people and destroying here. And I cannot allow it to happen." Shawn glares hatred at him.

"Will just see about that. You weakish loser!" Shawn said as he goes to charge towards Chris as he shouts. "BANZAI!"

And so. Chris and Shawn continue their fights. And bursts in combats.

* * *

><p>"'And so Chris's battle with Shawn shall continue. As Tug Rover has defeated Dr. Eggman. Which Shinobu save Tug from being killed and cure of the poison. And what's will happen to the others of their battles? Can they win agains the most powerful group of Z-Squad? We will find out of the next Episode of The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Wow! Tug's Battle with Eggman ended pretty good. And my fights with Shawn continues. And looks like Shinobu saved Tug from being killed. And what's happen to the others? On the Next: The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 22!

**The Battle Between Iron Ninja and Sand Ninja Begins!**

** Black Leg Jamal Vs. Sabaku No Garra**

I'm Gonna Be The Hero Of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, the battle has ended for Eggman. And hope you all likes it. So Read and Review folks.<strong>


	22. Ep 22 Iron Ninja Vs Sand Ninja

"'The same day of the battle against the Z-Squad. Tug Rover was now battling against Dr. Eggman. But he was too strong to fight, as he unleashes his power. And beaten Eggman all up, as he was holding back from the beginning. As Eggman and Tug unleashes their powerful attack. As Tug Rover has won, not only then, Shinobu save his life of being kill by Eggman of his own weapon, when she did very brave thing to do. As Tug has the antidote to cure from the poison dart that Eggman throw. And now Tug has won against him. And as for Christopher, he and Shawn are still on their battle, and what happen to the others of their opponents? We will find out today!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 22:<strong> **The Battle Between Iron Ninja and Sand Ninja Begins!**

** Black Leg Jamal Vs. Sabaku No Garra**

* * *

><p>At the street, we see Jamal holding his leg against a sands that surrounded around Garra. He stood there with a smirks, as Jamal was very confuse of this sands. And while then, he quickly swung his kick low, but only Garra block it of the sands, using his own will. Jamal glares and asked "Just what the heck are you anyway? I never met anyone with sands."<p>

"What am I, I am a destroyer of lives!" Garra said.

Jamal was confuse by the moment, and frown as he throw his kick "**Épaule!**" Garra then block it with sand of his will. Jamal jump back and gone behind Garra and then "**Selle!**" he thrust his kick at his back, but the sands on his way and blocked. When Garra turn around, it was his chance and thrust his kick at his chest "**Poitrine!**" But Garra stop it by his sands. "I don't know what with those sands but it's getting annoying now."

"You don't seem to understand weakling, this sand is the key to my powers." Garra told him. "And as long as I have it, I can't be defeated."

Jamal frowned of his sand is the key. "Then I'll have to break it." He left his leg straight up. And then "**Basse Côte!**" He axe kick to his shoulder, only the sand block it, he hit it really hard, but no use. So he jump back and then hop up, spinning his leg "**Épaule!**" He kicked his shoulder finally, but then, he didn't feel any pain, As the ground below Garra causing a spider web cracks appears. And looks like Garra have some tough body.

"Is that the best you can do Jamal? I'm surprised your having trouble defeating me when you had no trouble defeating Eddy earlier." Garra told him.

Jamal got his leg off of him and glares "I didn't have to. Darrel did the work to save Timmy and Trixie. And I may having a trouble defeating you. I'll have to try harder. And see you take the damages." He said to him.

"I would like to see you try Jamal." Garra said as he prepared his sand for attack.

"With pleasure." Jamal charges towards him, and then "**Tendron!**" He thrust his kick at Garra's middle collar bone, but easy block it. He on his hand to the floor and spin around "**Longe!**" He swung his leg as the sand block his kick. He hop up and raise his leg up high and then "**Épaule!**" He drop down as the sands block it. And he spin his leg in top speed with his hand on the floor. He's going fast while Garra watches. And Jamal shouts "**Concassé!**" He kicked to his side. But the sand block it again, and causing a shockwave a little. Jamal can't believe what's he's seeing, only then he was lift up and half of his body covered with sands and covered like a coffin. And almost to his head.

"Now it's my turn to show you my powers." Garra said as he prepared to launch his attack.

Jamal must think fast, the sand is almost surrounding to his head. He then give it his best shot. And then, "**Collier Frit!**" He powerful kicked through the sand and powerfully kicked Garra's neck, and causing him to cancel his attack, and freeing Jamal, as the kick Jamal did only send Garra far a bit. As he glares at him with surprise and anger.

Garra rubbed his chin as he said. "Lucky shot, you managed to fight out of my sand coffin. But I promise you won't break out of it next time."

"Let's see you try it then." Jamal jumped up high and then hop from the building and heading towards him, He swung his leg to his head "**Escalope!**" Garra has his sand wrapped around his leg to stop, he swing him around and hitting him everywhere he hits, the ground. Walls. Polls. He hit him everywhere and let go of him and sending him towards the wall, and crash into it. Jamal then getting annoying and mad, he charges at him and thrust his kick "**Poitrine Shoot!**" When Garra has his sand shield his kick, it's smashes through and direct kick his chest hard, only made a spider web cracks on his armor, and pushes him far. As he then stop himself. He stare at Jamal with rage.

"Play time is over!" Garra said as he pours out a whole lot of sand as he shouts. "**SAND STORM!**" Then he launches the storm towards Jamal.

Jamal saw that storm of his coming towards him, as it's too late, he got caught and spinning around up high, and getting soon damage, Garra smirks. But Jamal then spinning around fast, and has the sands surrounding him fast, as he drilling down towards Garra, who's was shock "**Sands Brochette!**" Garra then dodge it and kicked down and causing the sand storm bursting up, as Garra cover himself, as when it's stop. he look and saw Jamal stand there with a smirks.

"How we're you able to control the sand storm?" Garra asked.

"Let's just say that I can use anybody's moves against them, which I use your sand storm against you." Jamal smirked as he got his foot out the ground.

Garra got a bit angry at first, but then he started to smirk as he said. "Well, I'll admit I'm very impressed. You are full of surprises, but so am I!"

"I may be. But what do you mean, about 'So am I'?" Jamal asks of confusion, and had a bad feeling about this.

"Just watch!" Garra said as he suddenly starts to power up & sand began to swirl all around him.

Jamal watches this and confuse. "_What's he up to? I better be ready for it._" He now prepared for what Garra was doing.

After moments of waiting, Garra opened his eyes wide as he shouts. "**SAND TRAP!**"

Jamal's eye widen shocks as the sands appears and trapped him inside. As Garra chuckles.

"Told you I was full of surprises. Now your trapped." Garra said as he approached Jamal.

Jamal was in trouble now, he's trap inside the sands and couldn't move a muscle. What can he do now. He must find the way out of this fast, as he hear Garra approaching to him.

"Might as well just give up now. Cause once your caught in a sand trap. There's no escaping it." Garra told him.

When Jamal hear him, he knew he was right, there is no escaping, so he must prove him wrong, but kicking every where around him inside the sands, but it's too strong and couldn't break free from his sand trap.

Just when Jamal about to meet his end, he felt something coming to him, like power, as it's slowly powering up. And about to break free soon.

As Garra looks on, his Scouter detects something from within the trap, as Garra said. "What's this? I'm detecting a huge power level from the inside." That's when Garra looked shocked realizing what that could mean.

Jamal shouts and then, burst the sand trap and broken free, Garra was shocks and couldn't believe this, Jamal was fast and charges at him "**Nez!**" He kicked right to his nose, as he shouts in pain, and now bleeding, while holding his nose in pain.

"GAH! You broke my nose!" Garra said as he glares at Jamal. "How we're able to gain that much power to break through my sand trap? No one breaks out of it."

"Well, for answer. I do not know how. But this feeling I felt like, power coming flow in me." Jamal then smirks "And now look's like I gave you some damages." He then jumped up and spin his leg "**Basse Côte!**" He kicked his shoulder, and causing him to shout in pain, and hold his shoulder in pain. Jamal then "**Collier!**" He kick him by the neck, and smashing him down, and then kick his back hard, making him mid air a little. And kick his side face, and kick his chin up and then he spin and "**Côtelette!**" He kick him by the ribs hard "**Escalope!**" He kick him by the forehead and sending him away. And crashes against the wall. Garra then glares at Jamal.

"Fool! No one ever defeats me in battle. Nobody!" Garra growled at Jamal.

"Sorry to say this, but I'm afraid I will defeat you in battle. You and your sands are nothing to beat me. You cannot be that strong now that I can defeat you in the easy way." Jamal smirks as Garra growled in anger.

"I'll show you fool, prepare to be sent to HELL!" Garra said as he starts to power up.

Jamal was surprised and wondering what's he is doing "_Well, here it goes again. Never wonder what's he got. But I've better prepare for everything._" He watches Garra power up. And begin to ready to fight.

Instead of an energy blast, Garra vanishes & appears behind Jamal. Then goes to hit him on the back with his arm slash.

Jamal yells in pain and had slash mark on his back, he drop on his knee, and pants. He turn his head around and was shocks. "_What the heck?! How did he get behind with such speed?!_"

Without warning Garra kicks Jamal in the gut, then proceeds to launch rapid punches all over him before finally blasting Jamal with a mega ki blast. Sending him into a building.

Jamal got out with such a pain and bleeding from his head. "I don't get it. Has this Garra holding back? Man this is not good." He charges at him and then jump kick toward him "**Escalope!**"

Garra vanishes again, causing Jamal to miss. Then Garra re-appears & pours sand out & forms it into a ball before shouting. "**SAND CANNON!**" Then he fires the ball onto Jamal's back hard.

Jamal yells in pain when the sand cannon hits his back, and drop on his knees, he grunt In pain, and glares at Garra behind him who is smirking, he jump backward and jumped towards him "**Troisième Hachis!**" He send several fast kicks at Garra.

But Garra blocks every single one & then grabs Jamal's leg. And began to twist it really far.

He yells in pain when Garra beginning to twist it, he swung his other leg and hits Garra's head to let go of it. He jump away with his good leg, and holding his other leg in pain. "_Darn! It's no use. How did he get so fast and strong. I damage him before. But why can I hurt him ever more?_" He was confuse of this.

"Take this!" Garra shouts as he starts to shoot multiple beams from his fingers straight for Jamal.

Jamal then jumped away and dodging them, as some of them hits him by the arm and leg and his side, as he dropped to his knee. And pants.

Garra smirked as he tells Jamal. "It's rather unbelievable, usually my opponent would be dead at this point. But you actually managed to hold out this long."

Jamal keep on pants, as he look at Garra with a hatred glares "I refuse to lose, to a freak likes of you!" He snapped as he strike a nerve.

Garra just continued to smirk at Jamal as he delivers a massive kick to the gut.

Jamal gasps in pain and was sent to the building and crashes into it, he drop down with his head down, he couldn't believe that he's losing against Garra. He look up weakly, and saw him walking to him, Jamal slowly stood up with a grunt in pain.

"But it's a shame that you won't be able to survive much longer." Garra said. "Now prepare to face your destiny, with death."

Jamal never thought that being kill by Garra would be a nightmare, as he thought of something, he remember the training with Sanji. He never knew it's come to this, so he fully jump to his feet as Garra were surprised. "Like I said before, I refuse to lose to a freak likes of you!" He then spin around in highest speed, Garra were confuse.

"What's that fool up to now?" Garra asked himself.

As when Jamal keep on spinning fast, he stopped in track with a black shadow on his eyes, as so, he lifted his right leg, as Garra saw something he never thought of.

Of what Jamal lifted his right leg, has turned to a blazing red. Garra were confuse of this, and why his leg blazing up in heat. "I hope you could hold out the heat, cause this one can burn ya skins right off." He then said the evolve technique "**DIABLE JAMBE!**" Garra stare at him all annoying, and could careless of his leg goes in blaze of fire.

"I've seen some pathetic moves, but this is just sad." Garra said.

"Well I'll make sure you will eat those words." Jamal jumped towards him and jabbed his blaze leg, as when Garra has his sand as a shield. Jamal kicked through his shield, Garra were shocks as he was kicked by the chest and causing a bright light. That heated kick causing Garra scream of pain. And sending him far to the building, as he crashes. When the dust cleared. Garra has blood dropping from his mouth and still in pain, he drop down and rolling around holding his chest in pain as his armor melted through.

"You pierced through my shield. That's impossible!" Garra said.

"Surprise are you? And like I said about burn your skin off. So you better be ready to lose." Jamal said as he jumped toward him, as Garra rise his sands as Jamal kick his blaze leg and pierce through his sands, he keep on piercing through ever sands Garra using of his will. As when Jamal is that fast, he kicked Garra by the gut, and burning through his armor, and sending him away. He jumped over and then axe kick his back, making him yells in pain of heats. He jumped away and landed, as Garra gets up and had just about enough!

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Garra screams.

As when Garra screamed, he started to transform, as Jamal watches, and couldn't believe what's he's seeing, on Garra's parts body, ha has a strange looking tail appearing behind, and half beside his face and body, it has a looking half demon face and a big sand arm like animal and a claw. He roared in angers as he has complete his transformation. Jamal never though he see a monster like that. "Ugh! What kind of monster are you?" He asked as he got a bad feeling about Garra's transform state.

"I am not just a saiyan fool, I'm also a Sand demon." Garra hissed. "Now prepare to face my true power."

Jamal was shock to hear that, Garra was not only the saiyan, but he's a Sand Demon. "_Sand Demon? I never heard of that before._" He then heating up his right blazing leg, and then jumped towards him and swung his blaze leg at him. And was stopped in a sharped pain through him.

Garra smirked as he grabbed Jamal & lands a right punch to the gut causing Jamal to cough up blood.

Jamal move back, and holding his gut in pain, and holding his mouth when he coughed up the blood, "What the? How did he?" He shake his head and jumped up high and then "**DIABLE JAMBE!**" He dive kick toward Garra.

But Garra stops the attack with ease & throws him into the air. Then he launches both Sand blasts & ki blasts straight at him.

Jamal saw them coming as he spinning around and then "**Venaison Shoot!**" he rapidly kicks down, and knocking the Sand blasts and ki blasts, only then their too fast and strong as some of them hit him many times, and then gotten him to cancel his mode and felling down.

Garra now approaches Jamal whose on the ground & places his foot on Jamal's gut.

Jamal never knew that he was beaten by Garra, when he's about to kill him through his heart, someone shouts "**Mōko Takabisha!**" someone unleashes a chi attack out of nowhere and hits Garra's back. Making him growl, he turn and saw Ranma and Kasumi with a worry face on her, and Ranma frown at him.

Jamal looked, and saw them here, and know their in danger.

"Who dares interfere?" Garra angrily asks.

"That would be me. And I won't allow you to hurt Jamal." Ranma said as Kasumi was worry.

Jamal were surprised that Ranma came for his life as Garra glares at them.

"I'll teach you to never interfere in my battles." Garra said as he goes to attack Ranma & Kasumi.

When half transform Garra was about to attack them,, Jamal stop him by grabbing his jar of his rope, and holding him, as he's getting mad "Hey! You punk! Let go of me!" He shouts, as Kasumi and Ranma watches as he stood front of her to protect. As Jamal looked up, with his bloody face. And smirked.

"HEH! If you think I'm letting you go, of hurting Ranma and Kasumi. Your making a grave mistake you get. And hopefully you won't survive of me, kicking you. And ending that Demon you have!" Jamal snapped as Garra were shocks, and turn anger, and has his sands wrapped around Jamal, and crushing him with his own will.

"Stupid Fool! You think you can defeat me!? One of the great member of the Z-Squad?! Don't be foolish! And when I'm done with you. Your friends are next to kill!" Garra laughs. As they turn worried to Jamal.

Inside, Jamal starting to rise up with anger and rages. And started to power up. Garra's scouter detected something on him. He check it, and was shocks that Jamal's power level going up. And it's going way up to his own power level and it's right on 1,651,012! As he's scouter overload and blow up. He shouts in shocks. "NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!"

And then, his sands burst away, as Jamal unleashed a whole rapidly kicks and hitting him every parts body he kicks, he shouts in anger and shouted "**EXTRA HACHE!**" He continue rapidly kicking, as Kasumi and Ranma were shocks. Garra's eyes when blanks of pain, he keep on kicking, as Garra's transform half state cancel out. And most his armors broken and about to break. Jamal stop as Garra grunted in pain, as Jamal wind his leg back, and give him a powerful kick, sending him and smashing through every building, and crash against the school wall. As the people were shocks and confuse of him, coming out of nowhere. As he dropped down to his knee from the wall. And fell down, all defeated. Jamal pants, and spotted the emerald that drop out of Garra. He pick it up and chuckles.

"Well, just hope the others have luck of this." Jamal said and drop to his knee as Ranma and Kasumi when to him and see he's ok.

At the other side of the street, and nearing the whole ocean and the waterfall, Tyler stood there and holding is own pose, a arm together and formed a star that appears to his arms, which are half stars. He looked at Boog with a glares, and he smirks at him.

"Well, bro. I'm surprise that your tough better then me." Tyler said and do all his pose, and flexing his arms.

"Yeah that goes double for me bro." Boog said as he continues to do poses as well. "Truth be told, I'm kind of excited to finally face someone at almost the same power as mine."

"So do I." Tyler then was done. And stood there, which not very happy "Which reminds me. Why people like you always bopping people around? Is this your hobby or something? Cause I'm starting to think that bopping will be on the kids." He frown at him.

"Exactly! If there's one thing I like. It's to Bop people's light's out." Boog told Tyler. "I've done it before, & I'm gonna do it again."

"Well then, I'm afraid I can let you do that, and even bop me. I'm tough then you." Tyler then made a happy looks and pointed "By the way. Is that the monkey I've heard name Chimp Chomp Chumps that was right behind you?"

"CHIMP CHOMP! Where?" Boog excitedly screams out turning around.

Tyler smirked, as he run towards him, he raise his fist up, as when Boog turn around, he jab him across the face, and been rolled over, he grunt in pain. He look up and glares at him.

"You, you tricked me!" Boog said towards Tyler. "Oh that's it, now it's on."

"I'm ready for everything bro." Tyler smirked. As he said "Maybe someone like you, should do the honor. So make your move bro." He put on the shade glasses and ready for him.

"You got it!" Boog said as he powers up to full strength. "Get ready, cause here comes. **BOOG'S...ULTIMATE...BOP...ATTACK!**"

Tyler watch him charges towards him of his full power, he wind up his fist and then "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He jab forwards towards his.

As when Tyler and Boog clashes their fists, they cause everything here great shockwaves, which blow them both away, but they stopped them self, as Tyler run towards him, and then "Again! **STRONG HAMMER!**" He throw his fist at him.

But Boog catches it & strikes Tyler back with a big bop to the nose.

Tyler move backward and rubbing his nose in pain, And then glares at him and have angry face with shark teeth. Boy he is mad "You make one big mistake bro!" He then, inhale as his cheek turn blimp. Boog were confuse.

"Now what's he doing?" Boog asked himself.

"**GREAT FRESH OF FIRE!**" Tyler shouts, as then, he just blew a big flare of fires towards Boog, he was surprised, as he jumped out of the way and when out the big ocean. Tyler were shocks "Has this guy out of his mind?! He just jumped out of the ocean!"

Tyler looks down at the ocean still confused at what happened. When suddenly Boog pops up & flies out of the water, makes a spin & lands right in front of Tyler with a funny pose as he shouts. "TA-DA!"

Tyler were shocks, of him popping out and flies out of there. "What the!?" He then turn annoying if that pose "I don't know what was that all about. But I don't care." He turn his left hand to machine gun and shouts "**BEANS LEFT!**" He fires every bullets at him.

But Boog manages to block every bullet with his hands. And shows Tyler all the bullets in his two hands, then suddenly he shoves them al, in his mouth.

Tyler's jaw dropped and couldn't believe what he just did "HUH?! What are you doing!?"

"Just watch!" Boog said with his mouth full as he inhales, then began to act like a gun & shoots all the bullets straight for Tyler.

Tyler were shocks, but then smirks, as he shouts as bullets hits hit front body, every fronts of his body. And the bullets that hits him, bounce back out. And dropped on the ground. As when Boog ran out of them. Tyler's body didn't have a scratch on it. But he just said "Man, that's hurt." He looked and saw Boog's shocking face.

"Dude! How did you... are you wearing a bullet proof vest?" Boog shockingly asks.

Tyler just laughs at him, and told him "Bullet proof vest? No way bro." He grab his right hand, and grab it out, with a chain on it. Which show him what he is "I'm a cyborg bro. And very strong of those bullets bouncing out. Even it's hurt when it hit me." He chuckles with a smirks at Boog.

"A CYBORG! Now you tell me." Boog said.

He chuckles, and then winds his right arm, and then "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He shoot his fist way to him, and then jabbed right across the face, Boog dropped and holding his cheek, as he looked at him all shock of his reach.

"This is nuts! How do you kill a cyborg?" Boog thought to himself.

Tyler just chuckle at Boog. "Kill a cyborg? Give me a break pal. There's no way you can kill me." He laughs, he then got his left hand turn to blaster and shouts "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He shoots a big blue blast towards Boog.

Boog paniced as he moves out of the way just in time.

Tyler frown, as he charges at him "Let this battle continue bro! Cause I'm ready for ya!" Boog saw him charging and charges back at him.

"Me too!" Boog said as he lets out a scream & launches towards Tyler.

As soon as Tyler and Boog clashes their fists through, they jumped away. And stood face to face each others.

* * *

><p>"'It's looks like Jamal William has defeated the sand ninja and demon Garra. And taken back the emerald he and his group took. And now it's Tyler's turn to fight against Boog. And wishfully that the others having luck fighting against more member of the Z-Squad! Can they win against them? Or will that lose? Find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan's Adventure!'"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Man, Jamal really kicked Garra's butt of those kicks, and got the second emerald back. And it's looks like Tyler will be fighting Boog. And what will happen to us if their even that powerful? On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 23!

**The Cyborg and The Bopping Master!**

**Tyler Vs. Boog!**

I'm Gonna Be the Hero Of The World!

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad eh folks? And hope you like it. And the next battle will come and the chapter too. So Read and Review!<strong>


	23. Ep 23 The Cyborg Vs The Master Bopper

"Last Time, on The Iron Clan Adventure! Right off in Japan. Where Chris and team fights against The Z-Squad. Which now three are now defeated. And now, four more to go, and now Tyler fights against Boog. As they continue their battle, right nearing the oceans and the waterfalls. Can Tyler shall beat against Boog, which both of them almost the same match of power and strength? If well he be bopped out by Boog's big fist of his? We're find out right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 23:<strong> **The Cyborg and The Bopping Master!**

**Tyler Vs. Boog!**

* * *

><p>At the black view we see, we saw a bright ki blast hits Tyler by Boog, as the black view is gone as we see them face to face. And Tyler blocked in time, by his arm. Which has turned into a shape shield. Tyler smirked and said "HEH! How do you like my <strong>Iron Shield<strong> bro? Pretty sweet eh?" He move it away. As transform it back to his buff arm. Boog was getting tired and said in his thought.

"_Man, this bro's more powerful than I thought. I've got to find out how to beat him._" Boog said in his thoughts.

Tyler smirks at him, and then give a big inhale, which Boog knows what he's doing.

"Oh no, he's not gonna." Boog said.

But instead of fire, he just "**MASTER NAILS!**" He blows a whole nails, which Boog were surprise, and flies up missing them which Tyler keep blowing at him.

Boog keeps dodging all the nails that's being blown towards him.

The nails hits every walls as he stop, leaving one nail to his teeth. He glares up at Boog "Man, he's flying again, when is this guy ever gonna learn that fighting is getting us no where?" He asks himself.

Boog spits the nail that was between his teeth out as he shouts towards Tyler. "Eat **Bop blast** loser!" And in an instant he sticks his left arm straight out & makes a fist. And suddenly it fires & a shilloute of the fist heads straight for Tyler.

Tyler watches coming, as then he quickly turn his left hand to blaster and then "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He fired a big blue blast towards Boog's attack, as they clashes and then exploded. He watches, and saw Boog still in air high, he said to his thought.

"Crud, that didn't work!" Boog said in his thoughts. "Gonna have to try something else."

Tyler watches him, still in the air and then said "Hey, bro! If your gonna stay up there so long. Your wasting my time. Later!" He ran as Boog's face turn angry.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Boog screams as he shoots towards Tyler. "Nobody runs from Boog, You hear me. NOBODY!"

Tyler smirks and know he's flying after him. "He fell for it." He quickly turn and has his left hand to machine gun shouting "**BEANS LEFT!**" He shoots the bullets, and a speed of light, he vanish. As Tyler has a bad feeling about this. And wonder where he is now.

Just then Boog reappears behind Tyler & shouts. "Peek-A-Boo!"

Tyler jump a little, and turn fast and throw his fist at him, only he vanish again. He's getting annoying, which doesn't know that Boog appears and has Ki on his hand, and aiming his back.

"Boom!" Boog says before firing the ki blast.

Tyler then was too late to move, as it hits his back, Tyler then screamed out loud of pain "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S HURT!" He was so in pain of his back. Boog then turn surprise, and then smirks. As he found something to defeat.

"Hey what do you know, I got him." Boog said as he screams it again. "I GOT HIM!"

Tyler then glares angrily at him "That stupid ape, he's discover my weak point." He reach his finger, and open as he shouts "Well, taste my **FINGER GUN!**" He shoots at him, which he quickly vanish. "That dumb gorilla. This is not good." Which he saw a bright light coming towards him which are two almost.

Tyler quickly duck down, missing the first, and then roll over missing the second, he look around. Boog's vanish again "Man, he almost nail my back again." He then know that Boog behind him with a smirks.

"Think again!" Boog said as he lands a big bop towards Tyler's back.

Tyler quickly blocked Boog's big bop with his Iron Shield. Causing a big clang. Which pushes him far, Tyler lucky he stop him self by his foots. He glares angrily at Boog. "Man, you nearly got my back. But you'll never get to my back at anytime."

"Maybe I might, maybe I won't. Just depends on how long your shield lasts." Boog said.

Tyler look at his shield. He was lucky it wasn't broken. He change it back to his arm. And stare at Boog "Maybe so, but I've got something that you won't be able to hit my weak point. **TYLER!**" He dropped down on his back with a smirks "**INVINCIBLE!**" Boog looked at him with a strange look, Tyler laughs "How do you like that? Now you won't be able to hit my weak point. It's useless!" He keep on laughing. As Boog looking at him all annoying. And said in his thought.

"I don't care what that loser says." Boog said in his thoughts. "He's still going down!"

"What's the matter Gorilla? Don't you give up?" Tyler asked him "After all. You've got nothing on you to hits my weak point."

Boog just growled as he starts to fire multiple ki blasts at Tyler.

Tyler sits up and has his arm turn to Iron Shield and blocked multiple ki blasts from Boog, as when he stops. Steams coming from the shield. He chuckles. He change it back and lies down. He just laughs at him. As Boog was getting annoying of him.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Boog screams. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Tyler then stop laughing, As he stand up, and facing Boog. "Guess I'm humor you long enough. After all. Like I said, your never get to my weak point." He winds up his right arm, "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He shoot his fist far at him.

But suddenly Boog with all his strength, grabs hold of Tyler's arm & tries to hold it back.

Tyler were surprise, as he inhale, and then "**GREAT FRESH OF FIRE!**" He blew a big fires right on Boog's face, making him yells in pain and running around while letting go of Tyler's arm, and running around fast as his whole head is on fire, he dunk his head in the ocean, putting out the fire, when he got his head out, He notice something falling out, it was ashes.

Boog looks up & sees what was causing ashes to fall from his head.

It was his Frosty Freezy Freeze cup that was now, turned to ashes from Tyler's fire. He scream in horror he grab the ashes. And couldn't believe what Tyler just did to his hat.

"Y..Y..You, burned my Frosty Frezzy Freeze hat." Boog said as he starts to get angry & then glares at Tyler. "That was one of my signature features, NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!"

Tyler has his hands up and said "Hey now bro. Don't get angry at me bro. It's your fault if you haven't grab my arm. Besides, it's nothing important to ya."

But Boog wasn't listening as he was steaming red, until steam began to blow out of his ears. After that he massively charges towards Tyler for an attack.

"Guess I got him angry very more." He made a fully charge at him, which he and Boog clashes their attacks each others, and causing a shockwave, pushing everything away. Which then, these two didn't know that they were watches, and was awes. A boy and a girl, one has glasses, yellow shirt and shorts, and two brown shoes and one girl has brown hair, beautiful dress, and two black shows.

"Wow. What a shockwave." The boy said in awes.

"Your right Nobita." She said and was awes too. "I never seen them fight like that."

"We better be careful then Shizuka." The boy name Nobita said to Shizuka. "We won't want to get in their way. And to me, that cyborg guy looks cool of those gears and weapons." She nodded agreed.

Then Boog notices the two kids that were watching, & that's when he smirks and says. "I've got an idea!" Just then he blasts a massive ki sphere towards the two kids.

Tyler turn and saw the that heading towards the kids, he ran fast. As the kids turn scare as Tyler made in front and shouts "**IRON SHIELD!**" As when it's hits his shield, it's exploded as he hold on to it shouting, as the kids cover them self. As soon it's stop. Tyler still there with his shield undamaged. He look at Boog with a smirks. Nobita and Shizuka were both awed.

Then suddenly Boog vanishes & then re-appears grabbing Nobita in the process by the neck.

"Come here squirt!" Boog said.

Shizuka scream as Tyler looked, and then throw his fist at him "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He hits Boog's face, forcing him to let go of Nobita, he when next to Shizuka who was glad his alright. Tyler then on his boxing act "**TYLER BOXING!**" He rapidly punches Boog's face very fast and hitting him, and then give a big fat jab. He send him away far. Which smashes him against the wall. Boog got out and got something for them.

"**TRIPLE BOPPER!**" Boog shouts as three visible fists launch straight for Tyler.

Tyler saw them, while Nobita and Shizuka stay behind him. He stood there, as he jabbed one, and another, and last. And then "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He shot his fist at him, and jabbed his face hard, and crashes thought the wall. He winds his fist back in. And chuckles.

Boog holds his face in pain as he slightly glares towards Tyler.

"You give up. Chump? You got nothing to go against me, not while I'm protect the kids here that you were about to harm them." Tyler said with a smirks as Nobita and Shizuka smiled at him.

Boog knew he was right, & that's when he had an idea. So he tells Tyler. "Your right bro, I've got nothing against you. So I guess there's only one thing left to do." As Boog said that he flies back down and touches the ground.

Tyler watches him, and better prepare for everything. "Kids." They look at him and listen "Better stay behind me, and don't worry. A man like me can protect." They nodded.

As Boog landed, he stares down at Tyler as he then said. "If all else fails, pull out the ultimate weapon. **THE BOP BOMB!**" Suddenly he starts to build up massive energy into his left fist as it starts to glow red.

Tyler saw that and shouts "Stay back kids!" They hide behind him and be ready of what Boog's got.

After another minute of waiting. Boog's fist has turned dark red as he began to laugh evilly. Then he told Tyler. "One bop from the bop bomb, & this entire city goes up in smoke. Nobody can survive the shockwave with this much power."

Tyler were shocks of that much power "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOUR KILL EVERY CHILDRENS AND THE PEOPLE HERE!" The kids turn horror of what Boog is doing.

"Hey it's your own fault bro. You block all of my attacks, so this is the only thing left for me to pulverize you with." Boog told him. "Besides, I'm a bad guy. So of course I'm going to destroy innocent lives, duh!"

Tyler then turn anger and blowing steams out from him, and then scream as he charged towards him very fast. Nobita and Shizuka were awed.

"FREEZE BRO!" Boog said as Tyler stopped. "You take one step closer, it's goodbye city."

Tyler knew about this, and hated to say, but he's right "_Darn! If I make one simple move, the city is history!_" He said in his thought. "_I've better think of something fast._" Then he got one, it might get them to think he's done. So, he on his knees, which Boog turn confuse as he said "Listen bro. How's about this? You spare the city's life, and I surrender to you."

"Oh! Really?" Boog suddenly said, but stops as he thinks Tyler might be up to something. "Hold on! How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Come on bro. I'm honest." He put his hands behind his back head and asked "Does this looks like I'm tricking you bro? I'm totally, surrender to you." The kids turn horror of Tyler.

Boog thinks it over for a bit as he looked at Tyler, but then he shrugs as he said. "All right, you convinced me!" Now Boog uses his other hand to grab Tyler.

"Your coming with me bro, but first things first. I'm going to level this city into dust." Boog said as he prepares his other fist that's still dark red.

Nobita and Shizuka gasps in horror, and Tyler's eyes widen in shocks "WHAT?! BUT YOUR GONNA SPARE THE CITY'S LIFE!" He yells at him.

"Yeah I lied!" Boog said. "I mean, what'd you expect I'm a bad guy in this episode. And bad guy never make deals, besides once I level the city. You'll be joining all the people in the town of Oblivion."

Tyler then turn red of pure anger and steams coming the ears and nose. As he has his right hand glows in green electric as it's going up high, he winds back his fist and then "YOU SMELLY UGLY GORILLA! **STRONG HAMMER!**" He uppercut his chin with a burst of green lights, and causing Boog to cancel his attack, and sending him up high screaming. Nobita and Shizuka were awed. As when they hear him coming back down, he crashes down hard, and when thought down. Tyler pants as he's getting tired, he check on his arm, he got 60 % He was lucky. He look and saw Boog coming out and getting mad.

"That did it! You've crossed the line now robot." Boog shouts as he began to power up some more causing the ground to start shaking. "I'm ending this fight for good!"

He got his fists up, and prepared for him. While the kids watches the fights and know the ground shaking up. Tyler know something is about to happen.

After reaching full power, Boog screams out to Tyler. "SO LONG LOSER, **BOOG... BOOMER**...GO!"

Tyler where shocks to see that, which has his shield up "**IRON SHIELD!**" As soon as that, them hits his shield, which Tyler tried so hard to hold on, so he hold on as hard as he can.

Then Boog fires himself & launches for Tyler & makes an impact on the shield, he continues to push forward until suddenly doing the shockable, he breaks through the Iron Shield.

Tyler then yells in pain, as he been pushes back, and dropped on his back, and rolling over around. Nobita and Shizuka saw that, so they when to him. And see he's ok. As soon as he stopped, he groan in pain, as he stand up "DARN IT! YOU DESTROY MY SHIELD! IT CAN TAKE A WEEK TO REPAID YOUR LUCKY YOU ONLY BROKE IT BRO! Cause it's change back to my arm." So he change it back his arm, and cannot use his shield when it's repaid. "You ape. Make one big mistake you ever made. Cause it's gonna cast you couple of bucks of this." he pointed his finger at him.

"Oh yeah! Well forget the shield loser. Cause your defenseless now!" Boog said. "And vulnerable to my assault!"

He growled angrily at him. "You think your bopping can do well? I'll bet you can't use that big head of yours to do. As for me, I wouldn't letting you harm the kids."

"My head?" Boog questioned as he got a light bulb. "Great idea!"

So Boog gathers up speed & manages to ram Tyler with his own head.

Tyler then shouts in surprise and grab hold of Boog's head with all his strength. He then hold his head up and then toss him forward. Which Boog stopped himself. And then spinning around in top speed.

Boog looks down at the kids watching & then smirks.

"Hey Tyler, watch me bop these kid's to no man's land." Boog said as he launches towards the kids.

Tyler looked as Nobita and Shizuka hug each others, Tyler run to them, as soon he made it, and blocked for them. Boog then shouts his move.

"**BIG HEAD BOP!**" Boog yells.

Tyler then got hit and tackled by him, along with the kids. They when over the oceans and all of them dropped in. As Boog got out. While Tyler got Nobita and Shizuka hold to his back. As he goes up the surface. When he got up. He and the kids gasp in air "Hang on kids! We're ok." As they notice there heading for the waterfall. They all scream.

"Do something!" Both of them scream.

As Tyler use his buff arms to swim. "Don't worry! I'll get us out of this **TYLER BUTTERFLY!**" He swim as fast as he can. While then Boog spotted them with a smirk.

"Well look at this, trying to escape from a waterfall." Boog said.

Boog then flies over around, and then heading towards them, as soon as Tyler barely escape the waterfall. Nobita and Shizuka saw Boog coming towards them "TYLER!" He look, and saw Boog winds his big fist back.

"IT'S BOP TIME TYLER!" Boog shouts.

As so, Boog has bopped Tyler way down the water with the kids, as when Tyler hold the kids. And when he swim up, he launch himself up shouting, while Nobita and Shizuka gasp air up. Tyler has his left hand to machine gun "**BEANS LEFT!**" He fired all the bullets at him.

But once again Boog blocks all the bullets by using his hands.

Tyler then change his hand quickly to blaster, ad then "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He fired the blue blast towards him.

But Boog vanishes & the blast misses it's target as Boog continues for Tyler.

Tyler then dived down again, while Nobita and Shizuka hold their breaths. As soon as Tyler has his foots turn to boost. He shouts "**COUP DE BURST!**" He burst himself right out the sea, as they're heading right back to the grounds. But then, Boog appears front of him.

"Well now, enjoyed your swim?" Boog asked while smirking.

Tyler glares as when he throw his fist at him, he dodge it and kicked him his head, and sending them towards the falls. He laughs at them.

"Boy, I think you've reached your limits." Boog said. "Your starting to get boring to fight."

As before Boog flying away, Tyler shouts "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He shoots his fist far, which grabbed Boog's leg, and yanking him down. He shouts in surprise.

"HEY! Why'd you do that for?" Boog shouts.

"If you think I'm going down like this and the kids. I'm taken you with me!" Tyler said as Boog yells in shocks as he waving his arms as he's swimming up in the air. As they must get out of the waterfalls.

"Hey come on, let me go. I can't swim!" Boog said as he desperately tries to power himself out.

"Listen bro. If you want to get back to store, you better have enough energy to get back." Tyler said, as the kids nodded. Boog turn annoying and keep on swimming up in air, to getting away from the falls. "Well now, keep on going chump. And once we get back to store, we let this battle keep on. As I'll be sure to K.O. you down." While Boog keep swimming up in air as he is. He's getting mad of the word 'K.O.

"K.O. ME!" Boog screamed as he goes full power to fly out.

Tyler were surprised, as he got his power back on, full one of cause. "Guess I strike a nerve huh? And don't think you can take me down of your strike." While holding on his leg, the kids holding on. And all of the sudden. Boog smirks and then, give a big highest spinning Tyler and the kids around. As they yells in surprised. And they are headed toward the building.

"Okay you three, time for you to hit the wall. A Building wall!" Boog said as he spinning around at high speed straight towards a nearby building.

"Kids, hold on!" Tyler said as Nobita and Shizuka scream when they were spinning that fast, so they hold on to him. Tyler then know what to do. When they middle away to the building wall. He shouts "**TYLER CENTAUR!**" He transform his half body to a four legs. And strap them to his shoulders and legs, which Boog were confuse of this.

"Woah! I didn't know you had four legs?" Boog surprisingly said.

"That's because that's my half body transform to four legs of the Centaur." Tyler said, as the kids were surprised. "Let me ask you something. You maybe think that it's something to do by stopping your force of turbo speed?" Boog were confuse and then smirks.

"Oh is that so?" Boog asks Tyler. "I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then. But remember. It's your fault to say that." He got his two hands together, and turned it to a big cannon, which surprise him and the kids. He point it to his side "**70mm Caliber 0.2 Cola Cannon! COUP DE VENT!**" He fired a big burst of powerful wind, which stopped the force of Boog's turbo speed, he yells in shocks with his eyes bugged out. And the kids were awed.

"HOW DOES HE DO THESE THINGS!" Boog screams.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Nobita shouts in awes.

"I can't believe he stopped it." Shizuka shouts in awes too.

"Now you see. With the power of my colas I have in my belly. I can powered by them, and as for this battle." Tyler pointed at his chest near. And said "Is about to END! **70mm caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power!**" His cannon is powering up to max. And ready for fire. Boog's eyes widen in shocks "**COUP DE**..." But interrupted by Boog punching him, trying to stop him.

"Forget it loser, your not doing that again." Boog said.

While Boog Keep on punching his face, Nobita and Shizuka frown, as Tyler finally got him to stop "Just give it up! We're already on store from above, and the battle is over!" He pointed his cannon at him "**COUP DE!**" Boog screamed. As Tyler "**VENT!**" He unleashes a super-powerful winds and powerfully blow Boog down fast, and crashes through the ground, Tyler got his legs back to two, and his cannon back to arms. As the kids throw their fists up and cheers.

"ALRIGHT!" They both shouts.

"SSSUUUUPPPPEEEEEERRRRR!" Tyler scream out loud, as right to the hole, Boog was in there, laying down, with bloody face, and a broken teeth's, as he is defeated completely.

As soon as they landed safely, he put them down, and Nobita said "You are awesome! And thanks for saving us." Shizuka nodded.

"Anytime kid." he when to the hole and dropped in, the kids were confuse, as when Tyler hop back up. He got the Chaos Emerald back. "HEH! Finally got it back." They were awes of that emeralds. He look at them and said "Well, see ya kids. Hope we see each others again." They nodded and watch him leave. They were glad Tyler has won.

But suddenly, Boog started to twitch a little as he raises his head towards Tyler.

Nobita and Shizuka looked, and were shocks in horror as she scream. Tyler turn his head, and saw Boog raise his head up, and looking at him.

"M..Man! You pack a big attack." Boog grunted.

Tyler were surprise by the moment, and said "Look's like you ain't don yet huh?" He walk towards him. While the kids was scared of Boog.

Boog with little bit of energy he has left, crawls to his feet and breaths heavily towards Tyler as he said. "You got it... even with shattered armor, a bloody face, & even broken teeth. I'm still kicking."

Tyler smirk, as he charged and slam him down, and plant his foot down to his chest. "One think I am so sick of. You, destroying the city, and killing people's life." The kids nodded.

Boog goes down on one knees & looks up at Tyler with hatred.

"And those members of your also nearly killed Toby and Storm. And if my friends have any luck defeating them. I'll make sure you won't live anymore." He hit his fist to his hand. And ready to finish him off.

"Not unless I kill you first loser!" Boog said as he got his bopping hand ready as well.

"Fine, as they say in japan. Sayonara!" He winds back is fist. "**ULTIMATE!**" As Boog winds back his bopping hand.

"**BOOG'S!**" Boog shouts.

Tyler then release "**HAMMER!**" He throw his fist at him.

"**KILLER BOP!**" Boog shouts as he launches his bop towards Tyler.

As they all both launch their fists at each others to the face, but Tyler was claver. As he evade his Killer Bop, as his fist, has directed hits with one big loud clang! Causing a big blow, and a painful crack of his bones breaks, as Tyler has sending Boog away, and smashes through all the buildings, and crashes through the last wall, and on the ground, all down. As Tyler has now, defeat him for good. The kids cheers for him.

"Like I said, this battle is over. So Game Over Bro!" Tyler said as he laughs to his victory, and then, to his pose in two arms together "SUPER TYLER!" As two smoke exploded beside him as his victory pose. The kids claps their hands at him.

Back at Boog he grunts his lips as he says. "J..Jerk!" After that was said, he goes silent forever.

Meanwhile, Chris dodge Shawn Ki blasts, and then winds back his fist "**FIRE PISTOL!**" His throw is fire fist at him, which Shawn dodge it, and landed and Chris landed too. As Shawn's scooter detected Garra's and Boog's power level, they both lost and can see their power levels, he turn rages at Chris.

"TAKE THIS!" Shawn said as he blasts a massive ki blast towards Chris as he sees Shawn rage

Chris then jumped up and over that massive ki blast, and missed. He then powered up and then "**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" He fire a blast ki wave at him, which he dodge it in time. As he asked "I'm guessing my team defeat someone of yours?"

"SHUT UP!" Shawn said as he shoots towards Chris & gives him a massive kick to the neck.

When Chris dodge them, but grabbed Shawn's leg, and spin him around, and when he toss him, he smashes him against the wall. He open his eyes and glared at him.

He lets out a battle scream & launches for Chris as he then shouts. "**MILKY CANNON!**"

Chris saw that a powerful purple energy wave heading towards him, as he then teleported, missing the attack, and exploded. Shawn smirked, only then Chris re-appears and kicked his head, and send him through the building, as he power up. "**PHOENIX VOLLEY BLAST!**" He fired a whole volleys of ki blast. And hitting Shawn who's in the building, and after hitting him with all the ki blasts. He fired a big one, and causing a whole building exploded. Chris watches, as he quickly turn and blocked Shawn's arm. Which who dodge them in time. Just as Chris kicked him away.

That kick causes Shawn to collide into another building, as Shawn then emerges from the building & goes to strike Chris.

As Chris goes fast to strike, and clashes their attacks, and shockwaves everything here.

Meanwhile, to Ben, he stood there with the part area turn ice, as he stood face to face against Mokuba. As when Ben spin his iron staff with ice steam coming out of it, he rapidly thrust "**ICE THRUSTER!**" He goes to Mokuba of his attack.

But Mokuba justs flies into it & instantly vanishes from one place to the other before finally reaching Ben & slams a right hand to the jaw.

Ben was sent far, but then, land and jumped up high, and then "**ICE SMASHER!**" He slam his iron staff at Mokuba.

But Mokuba grabs the iron staff & snaps it in half. Then blasts Ben with a huge ki blast.

Ben was hit against the wall, and was shocks that Mokuba has destroy his iron staff, he stood up and stare at him with a glares "You should have done it pal. But I've got something for that." He hold out his hand, and then the stapes of the staff of ice. As he shouts "**ICICLE STAFF!**" He spin it around with skills, and looked at Mokuba with a glares.

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba said as he beams up two sais and spins them around like a pro, then points them towards Ben.

Ben was impress, as he spins his ice staff around, and then point it at him "Look's like I'm not the only one who summons. But let's see it then." He charges and then swung it at him.

Mokuba uses his sais & blocks them & reflects them back to Ben.

Ben swung again, as he dodge it again, and while Ben thrusting his Ice staff at him of rapidly.

But Mokuba starts to fight back with his sais as both weapons began to clash with each blow.

Ben hold his ice staff against Mokuba's sais. As then, they both jumped back away, as he got hos ice staff on the ground, and then "**ICICLE WAVE!**" He swung and sending a whole wave of ice towards Mokuba.

Mokuba guards himself as the wave hits him upon impact.

Ben were shocks by the moment, as then he winds his Ice staff back "**ICEBERG BLAST!**" He thrust and blasted a ice blast sphere at him.

But again Mokuba deflects the attack & sends it towards a nearby building, then Mokuba builds up energy & shouts. "**LASER BEAM!**"

Ben then dodge it in time, only got his side a little bit, as he hold it, and glares at Mokuba "Alright, let's get this battle on the road. And I won't lose against you!" He's on his fighting stance.

"Will see about that! Let's go!" Mokuba said as he shoots for Ben now.

Ben did the same, and clashes their weapons and causing a another blow. And a shockwave too.

* * *

><p>"It's looks like Tyler has defeated Boog, and saved the kids, name Nobita Nobi, and Shizuka Minamoto. And now that Chris and Shawn continued their battle, and Ben facing against Mokuba, against his Beam Sais and his Ice Staff. Can the heroes win? Or will they lose? Find out, on :The Iron Clan's Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan's Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Well now, Tyler did something nice, of saving those two kids. And now it's Ben's turn of fighting Mokuba. And now it's four down, three more to go! On the next! The Iron Clan's Adventure! Episode 24!

**The duel between Icicle Staff and Beam Sais!**

**Ben Vs. Mokuba!**

I'm Gonna Be The Hero Of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Cool Huh? Well, hope you liked folks. So, Read and Review!<strong>


	24. Ep 24 Ben Vs Mokuba

"On Last episode of the Iron Clan Adventure! When Tyler battle against Boog. The Bopping Master. As when they battle, two kids watches name Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto, as Tyler did everything he does protecting them from Boog's big bop of his. As he made the finishing move against him and won, as done his deed of protect the kids. As now, Chris still fights against he rages Shawn. And Ben now fighting against Mokuba. Against his Icicle Staff and his Beam Sais. Now that both of then will see what's greater they have. We will find out, today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 24: The duel between Icicle Staff and Beam Sais!<strong>

**Ben Vs. Mokuba!**

* * *

><p>On the street, fill with parted ice around, to the building, with small part of ice, and the streets. As Ben and Mokuba clashing their weapons each others of their blows. As with one single blow of their weapon, causing a shockwave. Which Ben pushes him and then jumped up high, and then spin his Ice Staff like a pro and then "<strong>ICICLE STAB!<strong>" He stabbed the ground, which Mokuba jumped away, causing around Ben a big ice ground. As he move back as smashes up and then kicked the iceberg towards Mokuba.

He dodge it and ran towards him, as he double stab at him, but blocked by his ice staff, as they clashing as fast they could, as when Mokuba thrust his beam Sai, Ben knee his gut and kicked him away. When he stood up, he was hit on the gut by his Ice staff, and did his best combos on him. Many time fast as he hits him up high, he got his weapon on his back and then, he hammer him away. But Mokuba quickly recover and landed. Ben landed too, and ran towards him with his Ice Staff, but when Mokuba has his Beam Sais powered up.

"TAKE THIS!" Mokuba yells.

He shoots a energy sphere, and shattered the iceberg, Ben was lucky to dodge it, as he blocks his Beam Sais, they clashes with such skills, and with each blows. They jumped away, as Ben spin his Ice Staff "**ICE CUTTER!**" He shots an Ice like saw towards Mokuba.

But Mokuba avoids the attack as well as he shoots towards Ben & slams a massive punch to the stomach.

Ben coughed blood a little, and was send far away, and crashes against the building wall. But then, "**ICE CANNON!**" He fired a ice energy wave towards Mokuba.

But Mokuba suddenly shoots heat vision at the wave. Causing it to cancel out & melt.

"Is that all you can do Ben, just shoot Ice themed attacks?" Mokuba said. "Come on! You can do better than that."

Ben turn anger, and rise his arm up, concentrate his energy, as he formed an energy ice buzz saw. "**ICICLE DISK!**" He toss it and heading straight at Mokuba, he jumped over, but didn't know it's coming back to him. He turn and jumped up high, as it's follows him.

"Hey what gives? I can't shake it off me." Mokuba said as he flies from the attack that's behind him.

Ben smirks, as it's still follows Mokuba around, as he landed and run as fast as he go, but the ice disk still follows him. As jumped by the building, he looked at the Ice disk and had enough.

"Okay, No more game of Cat and Mouse!" Mokuba said as he fires his heat vision at the disk.

When he melted the disk, Ben quickly formed both Ice Disk "**DOUBLE ICICLE DISK!**" He toss them towards Mokuba as he fires another heat vision at one but missed it as he dodge them, as it's saw the building in half. Making one fall down all destroyed.

Mokuba looked a bit annoyed by this as he tries to dodge both disks now.

Ben then came behind him and swift kicked his head, as it's got him, only got his side and shoulder. He on his knee, grunt in pain, as Ben caught them and got them together as it's form it in big size disk, he toss it towards Mokuba.

Mokuba looks up & notices the big disk as he looked shocked.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_" Mokuba thought out loud.

Mokuba jumped and flies away, as it's following him. Ben smirked. As he flies around the streets, trying to avoid the big disk, but it's keep on following everywhere he goes, he fired his KI blast at it, but it's chopped in half.

"_Man! If I don't do something quick. I'm finished!_" Mokuba thought as an idea suddenly pops in. "_Oh wait, I've got it!_"

Mokuba powered up and formed a heated Ki blast in his palms, Ben was confuse by the moment, as he powered up and shouts.

"**RAZOR CUT!**" Mokuba yelled.

He fired a heated slash Ki, as it's cut Big disk in half, which heading straight towards Ben, he jumped out of the way, and exploded. He cover himself of the shockwave and dust, as soon as it's clear, he looked and was shocked of the big cut mark on the ground. He turned at Mokuba with a glares.

"What do you think? That was a little something called Razor Cut." Mokuba said.

"Well, I'm surprised that Razor Cut of yours is very cutter then my Icicle Disk," Ben said with a glares. "But I won't go down like this." He grab his Ice Staff and spin it around like a pro and pointed at him "Which I will make you pay of hurting Toby and Storm!"

"Pay with that, Money or Pain?" Mokuba asked as he laughs to himself.

Ben felt rages coming up and answered "PAIN!" He charged, and give him a massive punches in the gut hard. Making him cough out blood a little, which moving away holding his gut in pain. He on his knee.

"You pack a punch, I'll give you that!" Mokuba said as he wipes off some of the blood from his mouth. "But still, that won't be enough to keep me down."

"We're just see about that!" Ben then formed a big energy ice sphere "**ICICLE SPHERE!**" He shoots it towards Mokuba.

Mokuba build up energy & flies straight for the sphere & makes direct contact with it as he tries to push it back.

Ben push it back to him as well, as he give it all he got against Mokuba. As he power up and push his attack, and pushing Mokuba who's still try pushing it back.

Then suddenly Mokuba lets out a big scream as he shockingly manages to launch the Ice Sphere back on Ben & ends up taking damage from his own attack.

Ben yells in pain, as his part of his body frozen by his own attack. Ben looked at Mokuba with angrily glares. As he try to move but he fell, felling cold and frozen by the moment.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Wouldn't you say?" Mokuba said as he approaches Ben.

Ben still glaring at him, he better think of this fast. And while then, Mokuba now approached near him.

That's when Mokuba starts to form ki in the palm of his hands as he positions it in front of Ben's face as he says. "Guess this is the end of the line. Any last words?"

"Two words! **ICE BEAM!**" His eyes then shots Ice beams at his shoulders, as it's frozen, making him yells, and fell on his back as it's very cold to his shoulders, which gives time for Ben as he break free of his own ice. He looked at Mokuba yells as he smirked.

"You Froze My Shoulders, JERK!" Mokuba shouts.

"HEH! HEH! Guess that's what they say, of giving you the 'Cold Shoulder'" He laughs of this, which making Mokuba angry.

"NOT FUNNY!" Mokuba yells as suddenly his energy starts to build up before finally exploding.

Ben was took by surprise. As he looked at Mokuba with shock a little. But he smirks and formed both ice energy in his hands. "**DOUBLE ICE CANNON!**" He fired both energy waves towards Mokuba.

But it had no effects as they were deflected in opposite directions. By then Mokuba glared at Ben, but something seemed different about Mokuba.

Ben seem to notice Mokuba, as he looked very different. As when it's turn clear, he was shock of what's he's seeing.

Mokuba's hair was changed from dark black to golden yellow, his pupils were completely green, & was surrounded in a golden aura.

Ben's eyes widen so shock, as he never seen this one changed before. "What the?! You've change? If you and the others are Saiyans, what are you anyway?"

"I guess you haven't heard about a saiyan transforming into a legendary super saiyan." Mokuba said with a smirk on his face.

"Super Saiyan?" Ben asks in confuse "Look pal, you kind of lost me there. If you are that super, what the heck does that mean anyway."

"It means, My power has increased by 3. And it also means that your time is up!" Mokuba said as he powers up again. "So get ready Ben, cause now your going up against a Super Saiyan!"

Ben was shocks by that, then he realize something, "Wait, if that's true. Then that's Mean. Oh no! Chris will be dead going against Shawn!" He shouts.

"Actually, Shawn's just powerful enough as he is. I'm the only one in the squad that can become a super saiyan." Mokuba said.

"Oh man, this is not good. If he the only one here. Then I'm dead meat." Ben frown and glares at Mokuba and said "If your that powerful of that Super form. Then I won't lose! **ICICLE SPHERE!**" He shot the big ice sphere at him.

But it had no effect as Mokuba just bursts right through the attack & starts to throw massive quick punches towards Ben.

Ben dodges them and blocked them but it's too fast as he got hit everywhere and send him to the building and crashes through.

"Take that!" Mokuba gloated.

Mokuba blasted the Big Ki blast at the building, which causing to exploded. Mokuba smirked. Only he swipe kicked Ben, and send him away. He landed as he stopped himself. He power up while spinning his Ice Staff "**ICE CUTTER!**" He sent the Ice saw towards him.

But Mokuba manages to grab it with his bare hand.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Ben yelled in shock. As Mokuba smirked.

"I think this belongs to you!" Mokuba said as he tosses the saw back at Ben.

Ben was shocks as he manages to dodge, only got his shoulder cut. Which that Ice saw of his cut it through the building. Ben hold his shoulder as it's bleeding, he grunted. As he sense Mokuba's Ki as he dodge them, he keep dodging them fast. Only got hit hard by Mokuba's massive kick. And sent him straight, as he crash against the wall, he landed and looked at Mokuba.

"I tried to warn ya Ben, you can't beat a Super Saiyan." Mokuba said.

Ben pants, he hated to say this, but he's right "Man, this isn't good. How can I easy beat a Super Saiyan?" Ben said in his thought. He looked at Mokuba and said "Maybe true your that stronger, and manage to beat me down. But I refuse to lose against you. As I will make you pay of hurting Toby and Storm." He shouted "Even we had Storm break free of the spell she had. We got her to join us. And We got Tobio Tenma join us by his father's request. Even we had him join. And becoming a member, and wanted to be strong, he's started to feel like my little brother!" He yells, as Mokuba were surprised. And smirked.

"That so?" Mokuba said.

"That's right! And some scum like you nearly killed them! One selfish fool like you never even had a brother!" Ben shouts as Mokuba's eye widen in shock, then he close his eyes.

"Actually, I did!" Mokuba answered.

Ben's eyes widen in shocks "What?" he asks in confuse as will.

"Surprised! I had an older brother myself. His name was Seto Kaiba, And he was one of the top ranked saiyan warriors many years ago." Mokuba said.

"Top ranked saiyan warriors?" Ben said and were surprised "If that's true. Then what ever happen to him anyway?"

"He lost his life when our home planet was destroyed, I wasn't around cause me and the other guys were currently on a mission when it happened." Mokuba said as he clutches his fists. "And when I learned about that incident, I was devastated. Cause I lost my big brother! And from that day forth, I promised to keep our family legacy alive."

Ben then, felt. Sorry. A cause of guilt like that. "I...I never knew. But, how did that planet of your was destroy? And what planet does you live?"

"Our home planet Vegeta got destroyed by an asteroid, but that was no asteroid, it was a huge energy ball attack by Frieza. The evil tyrant of the universe." Mokuba said.

"Frieza? But, If that thing. Destroyed Your planet Vegeta. Then why aren't you and your team go and destroy him?" He asks.

"We thought about it. But decided not too considering he was stronger than the Z-Squad, Plus he had his own troop the Ginyu Force to back him up." Mokuba said.

"Man, if those Ginyu Force are that strong. How's is it that you got seven member. You should have go against him and those force just to avenge your planet and your big brother." Ben said to him.

"We did! But it was a very long time ago. And we weren't that strong back then, and the Ginyu Force was too strong. So they took us out one by one." Mokuba said. "It was a total humiliation!"

"Hmm. And if that happened. You guys only here for what? Destroying everything to let your steams out? HA! That stupid! But now. You came to this planet just to destroying this place and doing evil work for Wily. Why did you and your Z-Squad work for him? He'll betray you all after you get the emeralds to him. He'll never give any of you rewards just like that!" He shouts.

"Funny thing about that Ben, we don't work for Frieza anymore cause he was killed by another saiyan on Planet Namek years ago." Mokuba said.

"Another saiyan? Who's this saiyan that killed him then?" Ben asked him.

"Goku!" Mokuba answered.

Ben were surprised and not sure who he is "Goku? The one that killed Frieza? Who's he anyway."

"He was also a saiyan warrior, who was originally sent to Earth to destroy it." Mokuba said. "But for some reason, he ends up being the earth's hero."

"Earth's hero?" Ben asked. And said in his thought "_Earth's hero huh? I never heard of him before._" He thinks while standing up.

"Yeah! You heard me." Mokuba answered.

"Then why your mad about him being an earth's hero?" Ben asked

"Cause he's a complete disgrace to the saiyan race. Being so good in all." Mokuba said as he pretends to barf.

"If that's the case, then I will not stand for this, if Goku the saiyan, and become good and being the Earth's hero. Then Maybe someone like me will put a stop to you and your Z-Squad!" Ben formed an Ice sphere which it's powering up and begin glow. He shouts "**ICICLE BOMB!**" He shots it towards him.

"No way, not while I'm still a super saiyan!" Mokuba said as he shoots a massive blast destroying the icicle bomb & goes straight for Ben.

Ben jumped over the massive blast and running towards him, as he shouts "**ICE THRUSTER!**" He rapidly thrusting his Ice Staff at him.

But Mokuba grabs hold of the staff & breaks it under his own grip.

Ben was lucky he quickly makes another Ice Staff and then "**ICICLE BLAST!**" HE fired a Ice energy ball at him. Which directed hits. He smirked, but then. He looked, and was shocks. That no damages on Mokuba.

"Is that all?" Mokuba asked with a smirk.

Ben glares, then he power up while spinning hi Ice Staff and then "**ICICLE WAVE!**" He swing on the grounds and sending a huge wave of blocked ice towards Mokuba.

But Mokuba blocks the wave & then fires a massive heat wave onto Ben that makes direct contact.

He yells in pain, when it's directed hits, as when Ben felt major pain of that heat wave, he felt something coming, a glow of power inside of him. As when the heats waves hits him around. He started to power up. He shouts and then he bursts up in explosion. Which got all the waves gone and almost pushed Mokuba away.

"Woah! What's he doing?" Mokuba said as he scouter suddenly detects his power level.

Ben screams out loud as he bursts up and surrounded with a golden aura around him. As when he did bursts up. Mokuba's scouter suddenly blew up.

"His power level's off the charts. What's happening to him!" Mokuba said.

Just as when he hear him scream, everything was dust clouded. As he hear it stopped. He looked around, but he saw a figure with golden aura surrounding him. As he walk out the dust cloud, Mokuba was shocked to see something.

"N-No Way!" Mokuba said in shock. "He's A-A!"

Of what Mokuba saw and seeing is complete true. Ben's hair changed to golden hair, as his eyes of his pupils were completely green. And to Ben, he was surprised himself, and never soon discover something on his own.

"YOUR A SUPER SAIYAN!" Mokuba screams in horror.

Ben was really surprised, he said in his thought "_Wow! If I am. Could that mean, I'm a saiyan? Hmm. If I am. Maybe this time both of us isn't the only super saiyan around here._" He looked at Mokuba with a smirks.

Mokuba just frowned as he says. "That's not fair! I was suppose to win, ME!" He got so angry, he began to power up again.

Ben saw that, as he also power up as well. As then, He fully charged towards him.

Mokuba does the same as they both collide in a massive flash of light.

They both then massive combos in top speed. They were fast. They then vanish, and hear clashes all over the place, and continue like this very fast.

That is until Mokuba grabs Ben, flips him over, and shoots him down with massive ki blasts.

Ben then vanish before they hit him, he re-appears as they clashes their fists. And burst their punch and kick counter struggle with speed.

"This is nuts! You got the same speed & motivation as I did." Mokuba said. "How the heck could you have transformed into a super saiyan?"

"To me, I've never knew before I was born in my own world! But now that happens of my revealing. but now, That it happen, let us see how strong we are. And I'll still make sure your pay for hurting Toby and Storm!" As they clashes their fist, Ben drop axe kick Mokuba down, and then "**ICICLE CANNON!**" He fired the Ice energy wave towards way down.

Mokuba makes an impact towards the ground, but quickly recovers as he shoots back up at Ben as he yells. "**FIRE WALL!**"

The attacks hits his fire wall, which melted away. As when Mokuba cancel it, he was kicked by Ben, sending him way down, he shoot around below, and thrust kick his back, sent him with up. He flies up fast, and knee his back hard, making him yells in pain, and appear above him. He powerful elbow him back down, makes an impact the ground and makes a crater.

Ben then appears and then grab his leg, and spinning him around, while then, he toss him way up and then, fired whole Ki blast volley at him, and hits him every body his got. And then send a massive Ki blast at him and cause a explosion, he then appears above, and has his leg turn Icicle, and then "**ICICLE DROP AXE KICK!**" He dropped axe kicked Mokuba way down, and crashes through down, and then. He formed a huge Ice Ki bomb and then "**ULTRA ICE BOMB!**" He fired it down towards him, and then a big hits causing a massive explosion. And everything turn clear, everything here, was ice and wrecked. He landed.

Mokuba looked beat up with parts of his armor broken off & there was blood all over his face. Plus his super saiyan from was cancelled due to Ben's massive attack.

"Look's like I win Mokuba, you have lost." Ben said as he cancel his super form state. "And hopefully the others having luck." He walk over to him and grab the emerald he took. And leave, but then. He turn and looked at Mokuba who's awake and in pain.

"Man! I'll give you credit... your the only one besides Frieza to hurt me this much before." Mokuba said.

"So you fights Frieza before, huh?" Ben asked.

"When I said that, I meant when Frieza killed all the saiyans. That included Seto, he hurt me from the inside of my heart." Mokuba explained.

"I see." He has his head down. "You love your big brother with all your heart huh?"

"Yeah! I did." Mokuba said as he closed his eyes.

"Even if he wishes to see you strong then him. Do you?" Ben asks.

"Guess so!" Mokuba answered as tears start to build up.

"But when you that your brother was dead when Frieza destroyed your planet. And of my big mouth saying you don't even have a brother." He low his head down and said "I felt sorry. About your brother. And of what I've said."

Mokuba looks up at him all confused.

"I know how people felt of their lose. And even me, of my mother. Even sense she died, giving birth. Which is me. And after I grow up alone with my father, we both joined, the Clan. Known as, Iron Clan. When we both joined. I was train, with my new friends. Chris, Darrel, Brandi, Tyler and John. And when my father leaved for battle, we heard his died. Of protecting. The loses of the children's parents. They were orphans, and people like me and my mother and father, we all feel sorry of their all loses." he got his head up, "But with hopes with my friends and the heir of the clan. Chris and others were here for me. And that's way we fight the evils, fight for people and children, and fight for honor. And which why we are not from this world. I am from my own world with Chris, Darrel, Brandi, Tyler and John. And stopping Wily of ruling the worlds of that emeralds you and your group are trying to get."

Mokuba sniffled as he said. "I..I had no idea you went through so much too."

"That's right, and someone like you should not destroying everything of your hatred, and working for Wily. Trust me, me and my friends when into Wily's Castle when the radar detected the emerald that was stolen by our enemy clan call Dragon Clan, and was leaded by their powerful leader call, Dragon King. We were surprised that Dragon Clan is working force each others, and joining the conquers. And for you, you should never let anger come to you. Anger flows the body. And the minds, if you cannot control it. It will makes you kill everyone in sight." He looked at him "Which makes you not just a saiyan, super saiyan, But a MONSTER." That word 'monster' shocked him, and realize what's he's doing. And what's he's done.

"Monster? I-I had no Idea!" Mokuba said as he covers his face. "What have I done!"

"There still hope for you. Cause your comrades. Maybe destroyed. By my friends. If you choose something to be the sides. Either this: Go to our side and fight for honor and brave. Or, the evil side. And become a monster you already are." Ben said as Mokuba, sits up and listen "Perhaps you might choose wisely. then, you might change your life, and turn into a new leaf. Becoming the good guy. And I know that Goku maybe disgrace to the race. But he did the right thing. And that's why, a saiyan like you, should change. A new leaf. no longer evil. And still has hope you might choose." Mokuba was surprise. And thought of something.

"You know what, your right!" Mokuba said. "It's time I turned over a new leaf."

Ben smiled proud of him "I'm glad you did buddy." He hold out his hand at him.

Mokuba with a smile on his face, extends his arm & shakes Ben's. Not until long did they start to hug.

"Thanks Ben! You helped me out big time." Mokuba said to Ben.

Ben were surprised. And hug back at him and said "Anytime little buddy.. And about that summoning weapon of yours. Maybe someone like you could be perfect in our side and team. By training soon recruit." Mokuba were surprised and he asked "how's about joining the Iron Clan as a member? We could have someone tougher on our side." He smiled.

"Really?" Mokuba asked surprisingly as he finishes hugging Ben.

"Yep. And for a kid like you, your tougher and great then I thought." He grin and give him a thumb up. "And right on the first top on my book! Yeah!"

"Say thanks!" Mokuba said as unknown to Ben, he starts to build up something in his right hand.

Ben nodded, as then, he said "And you know what kid?" He looked at him and listen "I'm started to feel that, you. Being a little brother to me." Of saying that shocked Mokuba.

"Y-you do?" Mokuba said in shock.

"Yep, after hearing about your brother being killed on that planet of yours. And being hope to your heart, and not letting it be hatred. And seeing as brother, bring joy to your heart." Ben patted his head.

Mokuba still feels shocked about what Ben said, that's when he smiles & cancels out his fist. Then looks up at Ben.

"So do not let darkness and hatred go to your heart kid. Cause you might see the light, and believe me kid. I felt my heart going drown into darkness, but I see the light. And free from that darkness, and that one. Is my friends." Ben said as Mokuba know what he meant.

"I understand now! Thanks...Brother." Mokuba said.

Ben smiled and hug him, but then frown as he let go as he sense someone that two are still fighting "But now, two of my friends are still fighting for the emeralds. And one that is fighting against one with full body of steel form." Mokuba was confuse and realize what he meant.

"Hey that's right! Lee & Shawn." Mokuba said as he sensed it too.

"Yes, but problem with Darrel going against Lee." Mokuba looked at him and listen "Darrel's three swords style cannot go against Lee's steel form of his, no swords can cut through steels. And Shawn has very much powers that Chris cannot go against."

"Yeah your right! I've seen them in action before." Mokuba said. "So what are we standing around for."

"No need." Mokuba was confuse "Chris battle anyone that's powerful, even the first god he face. Name Saffron the immortal Phoenix. And completely defeated him. And Darrel face against the prince of the musk name Herb. They both defeated him. And hope that Chris has that much power on him to face Shawn by himself, and Darrel soon find the way to cut through Lee's steel form." Ben said.

"Let's hope so! Cause nobody has defeated either Lee or Shawn in battle, EVER!" Mokuba told Ben.

Ben smirked and said "Well, this one can be prove wrong." He looked at Mokuba and said "Come on, we better find the others, and if they asks. I'll explain to them." He nodded.

"Okay!" Mokuba said as he & Ben fly off back to the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other streets, around the building, and street, cut marks and slash marks, as clangs and slash was heard, as Darrel blocked Lee's hard steel fist and the other, as Darrel jumped back away, and crosses his arm to his chest and on his knee. Lee was confuse of that style.<p>

"And just what do you call that style?" Lee asked.

Darrel has no time to answer "**ONI!**" He made a fully charge in top speed as Lee watches surprised, as Darrel slashes through him "**GIRI!**" Lee was shocked, but Darrel suddenly hopped backward towards him "**TORA GARI!**" He slashes Lee's gut and smashes him down, Darrel landed, as he smirked. But he looked, and was a little surprised that Lee stood up with a smirks, and doesn't have any cut marks on him. He chuckles.

"Nice try Darrel." Lee said as he smacks his steel body. "I'm covered with steel, & your swords can't slash through steel."

Darrel all just do just stare at him, "Then I'll have to try harder then." He grab his bandana and wrapped around his head, and got the sword to his mouth, and two katanas on his both hands, he cross his hands and pointed at him. "**Santoryu! Ushi!**" He charged towards him, ready to attack, Lee then, stood and awaits his attacks.

But all Lee is doing is just standing still, yawning. Not doing anything at all.

"**BARI!**" He rapidly thrusting at him, as multi-hit running attack at him, but all Lee didn't felt anything as he clanging every steel body parts, and while with a final strike, he stopped 10 feet from Lee. He turn his head around and looked at Lee, as he hear him chuckles.

"I told you! Can't penetrate steel." Lee said.

Darrel then turn around, and facing him, as Lee turn too and face him "That maybe true, but a ninja and a swordsman like me. I can be sure to become a swordsman that can cut through steel. So don't count on that." He put his swords back and then, held out his palms at him "But, I'll find the way of cutting your steel form, right after this." He power up fast, as an electric orbs appears and ready to attack, as Lee was confuse and a little surprised when his scouter detected his level.

"Woah! That's a impressive power level right here." Lee said as he turns off his scouter. "But I think I can over power you without breaking a sweat."

"See if you can try!" He shouts and powered up now, and then "**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He shots a large electric energy sphere towards Lee who was surprised of that such power.

But that didn't stop him as Lee fills his palm with a massive energy attack as well as he shouts. "**SATURDAY CRUSH!**" Lee launches the attack onto Darrel's attack.

Darrel's Thundering Buster and Lee's Saturday Crush now clashes and causing a massive explosion, which making shockwave. Darrel covered, and when it's stopped he looked, and was shocks of that name. He heard of that before "That name, Saturday Crush, that's Raditz's move of his when he use it on Chris of our battle with him." He remember that move that destroyed half building top where Chris was hit by.

"Oh, you've heard of that move?" Lee asked.

"That's right, when Christopher fired his attack on Raditz. We were surprised he manage to cancel that attack with one hand. Which he started his great attack. Chris was hurt by his attack. Even that powerful version of his was being more powerful then he last attack that was very powerful." He explain, and it's surprised Lee of Raditz's moves.

"Hmph, How about that? Cause apparently when Raditz taught me that move, it can block out anything & kill anybody." Lee said.

Darrel were surprised that Raditz taught him that, then he fills up his hand with big electric energy and then "If that's the case, then let's see you dodge this one. You might get mad of this, but it might hurt you more." He rise his hand as he power up more. "**THUNDERING CRUSH!**" He launch a big electric energy sphere towards him. As Lee were shocked.

However Lee dodges the attack just in time as he powers up again.

"Okay Darrel, try this one. **BOMBER DX!**" Lee shouts.

Darrel were surprised and dodge his pure white energy in time, and then "**LIGHTNING CANNON!**" He fired the electric energy waves towards him.

But Lee suddenly vanishes, causing the attack to miss. Suddenly Lee re-appears behind Darrel and shouts. "**SATURDAY CRUSH!**"

Then suddenly Darrel deflected away and then "**LIGHTNING KICK!**" He kicked Lee's chest with his electric leg. Which send him through the building.

When the smoke cleared, Lee pops out & wipes the dust off him.

"Lucky shot there, I'll give you that." Lee told Darrel.

He chuckles "Well that wasn't call lucky. But let's see you deflect this one." He place his two fingers to his forehead and concentrate his energy. And powering up. As the tip of his two finger started to sparks with energy. He chuckles as Lee were confuse "I'm afraid that you won't survive this! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**" He fired a drilled energy beam towards Lee.

But Lee at the last second jumps away from the attack, which only chips off parts of Lee's armor.

Darrel's attack hits the building, and causing an explosion. When Darrel looked, he saw Lee at the other side, with a chipped parts of his armor. "Well, your very lucky to be alive then." He chuckles.

"Yeah! But I gotta admit, that's one powerful move you got there. Look at how it chipped off my armor." Lee said pointing to the broken part of his armor.

"Surprise are you? But you won't be luck with this one." He quickly made a electric orb and powering up high as he point his hand at him and then "**LIGHTNING SPHERE!**" He launched a electric energy spear towards him.

Lee sees this & this time decides to deflect the attack, sending it into the sky.

Now to give time as Darrel punches his gut, and did his 10 combo hits, and then one strike him up, and then hammer him down. And then "**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He powerful launch his attack towards him, and then direct hit and exploded.

When the smoke clears, Lee was still standing. But a little stunned from the attack.

"Alright Lee, let's see which one of us is strong, and to prove that I can cut through your steel form!" Darrel on his fighting stance. And launch himself towards him.

Lee does the same & charges towards Darrel as they collide in a huge white light.

* * *

><p>"The battle with Darrel and Lee continue on, and with Ben battle with Mokuba ended, and has told them his loses he had, and gotten him to join side with him, and by then. Darrel will have to find the way to cut through Lee's steel body of his, and ended the battle as he'll become the swordsman that can cut through steel. Can Darrel win against Lee? We all shall find out, on the next Episode: Of The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Boy! What fight and surprising Mokuba has of being a super saiyan and Ben is the saiyan and super too! And hopefully Darrel will become a swordsman that can cut through steel. On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 25!

**Battle Between Electric & Steel!**

**Darrel Vs. Lee!**

I'm Gonna Be The Hero of The World!

* * *

><p><strong>Cool huh? And this battle is very hard and greatest. So don't worry, the next chapter will come, read and review folks.<strong>


	25. Ep 25 Electric Vs Steel

"On the same day, for our ninjas heroes, of fighting against The Z-Squad! When Ben defeated Mokuba of his discovery of his identity of a saiyan now his transform to super saiyan. And with Ben told Mokuba about his life and going through, he got him to join up. And with Darrel fighting against Lee, and his powerful steel form. It's impossible to cut through his steel. And with they, he must fight him in combat, as soon for Darrel, he will find the way to cut through Lee's steel form. Can he win? Or will he lose? Were find out, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 25: Battle Between Electric &amp; Steel!<strong>

**Darrel Vs. Lee!**

* * *

><p>A big pound sound was heard, as both Darrel and Lee clashes their fist and vanish, as a sounds of combos hits around here. And going on fast. They appears and do burst their punch and kick counter struggle with such speed. As they vanished. And then re-appears and clashes their fists 3 times, then Darrel kicked his gut and then spin front and then drop axe kick Lee down, then he quickly recover and landed. Darrel grab out Golden Dragon and powered up with electric and then. "<strong>THUNDERING CUT!<strong>" He send a thunder slash towards Lee.

But Lee manages to deflect the slash in the other direction, then he flies fast towards Darrel blasting his ki blasts on the way down.

But Darrel deflected them away by his Golden Dragon, and then powered up, as he held his hand out, and glowed up "**SUPER THUNDER CRUSH!**" He launches a largest electric energy ball towards Lee as he was surprised of that attack.

Seeing no way around it. Lee defends himself as the attack makes impact on him.

Darrel were surprise and smirked while watching a massive explosion, and everything cover with smokes. "Is that guy stupid or what?" He chuckles, but then he sense something, he looked and saw a glowing from the smoke as it's seems to be powering up. But what? Then he realize something.

Lee has somehow absorbed the attack, & now looked a bit stronger than before.

Darrel never seen someone like Lee absorbed his attack, so he power up his attack on his hand and then "**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He launched his attack at Lee, he now notice his attack.

So Lee powers up the energy he absorbs as he shouts. "**THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!**" And then a huge lighting bolt charges out, passing Darrel's attack & strikes Darrel head on.

Darrel yells in pain as he's been stunned very hard by that attack, he holds the pains and ignore it. And then he did his best of trying to absorbs them, but no use. So he bursts them away as and then powered up fast and then "**THUNDERBOLT CANNON!**" He launches a huge energy waves towards Lee.

Suddenly Lee vanishes causing the wave to miss him. Then Lee re-appears behind Darrel & stabs his arm straight through Darrel. Literally!

He coughed bloods out, and can't believe what just happened. He turn his head a little, and saw Lee's smirked. So then, he shouts "**LIGHTNING BURSTS!**" He bursts electric and pushes Lee away, leaving a hole to his side. He cough blood and dropped down, and on his knees, holding his mouth, as he turn to Lee who quickly recover.

"Looks like I've done a lot of damage to you. And all I did was jab my arm, right through your body." Lee said.

He glared angrily at him. So he stood up, and ignored the pain and that hole, he stared at Lee with the dark looks, as he grab his White Shadow Katana, Golden Dragon. And last, Masamune, placed to his mouth and has both katanas to his hands. And then said "Maybe, but I won't lose and die like this. A warrior and Ninja like me, must not die like this. So I'll fight you with my Three Swords Style!" Lee were surprised a little and smirks.

"Oh yeah!" Lee said as suddenly, his eyes beamed three rays at the Masamune, The White Shadow Katana, & The Golden Dragon. And once they hit, the weapons disentigrate.

"NO!" He was shocks in horror that Lee has destroyed them, and then. he turn anger. As his eyes glowed yellow with electrics, and started sparked around him and yells, and powering up with anger, and a little rumble was hard, as Lee was confuse.

"Okay I don't know what your up too. But I'm putting a stop to it." Lee said as he raises his arms & clutches them.

"HHHRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH! **THUNDER EXPLOSION!**" He screams and causing a powerful explosion and blow Lee away and then massive explosion around here, as Winnie who saw the whole things was pushes away by that explosion. As soon the flash is gone. Everything here is a wreck, and lucky it's short range of explosion, and Darrel looked tired and said "Darn it! I guess I use it too much." Then someone appears, he looked and was shocks in horror, Lee was still here and live. "Who...What are you?!" He asked in horror.

"Your worst nightmare! A top ranked Z-Squad killer." Lee answered as he launches towards Darrel & began to blow massive punches & kicks all over Darrel.

Darrel's eyes turn blanks as when Lee continued, he massive punch him away, making him crashes through the wall of the wrecked building, as Winnie who recover after the explosion, she was surprised of that and know that Darrel in trouble. As Lee chuckles, and then he saw something shocking, Darrel stood there and walking out slowly from the broken building, and has bloods face and bloody all over him.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Lee asked. "Well for your sake, it better be soon, cause the longer you choose to fight. The more pain you'll have to endure from me."

After that Lee vanishes again, then re-appears just in front of Darrel as he jabs both of his arms through Darrel, but this time with massive impact.

Darrel all did just, stood there, still ignoring the pain, Lee smirked, but then the looks of Darrel's eye was, nothing but dark glares, Lee couldn't believe what's he's staring. Darrel then glowed with electrics sparks around him, "If you think I can be kill like that, your DEAD wrong." He power up and then Bursts up as Lee was pushes away. He shouted "Here's something I've got of power, and recovered when I transform. **LIGHTNING KNIGHT! TRANSFORM!**" He bursts up a thunder pillar from him as Lee and Winnie were surprised, and inside. Darrel has yellow armors around him, his legs. His low body, And chest plates and arms. And a helmet with a Iron Symbol on his forehead. And then, with an open face helmet, he got something back that Lee has destroyed. His three swords. The White Shadow Katana, Golden Dragon and finally Masamune, that's is now placed on his mouth and on his hands. As soon the thunder pillar disappeared. Lee were shocks of Darrel's transformation. And saw the swords and couldn't believe what's he's seeing. And Winnie were super awes.

"Wow!" She said in awed.

"I don't understand. I completely obliterated your swords!" Lee said.

"You did, but with my transformation. And on my powerful form of a knight. I gotten my swords back. NOW LET SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO! BUT FACING ME! DARREL! THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT!" He shouts as he winds his two swords and shouts "**LIGHTNING POUND HOU!**" He swings and send both slash of lightning towards Lee who was surprised.

But still manages to avoid the attack, then turns to Darrel.

"So what, just because you transformed into a knight, doesn't mean your going to win." Lee said as he now strikes towards Darrel.

"That doesn't mean anything you say." Darrel said as he placed his two swords to his back and last to his waist, and shouts "I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU!" He evade his strike and then punches his gut hard, and then swift kick Lee away, he vanish and appears by kneeing his back. And punch him up high, he vanish and re-appears and did a combos hits. He continue his combos and then strikes him by hammer him, he appears and then roundhouse kick Lee far, and then vanish and re-appears Lee by this "**THUNDER DROP AXE KICK!**" He drop axe kick Lee down and large orb of energy appears Darrel's hands "**LIGHTNING BUSTER!**" He launches his attack towards him, and cause an explosion. He landed, and watches as he saw Lee standing up. And stare at him with a smirks.

"Alright I got to admit, that's a pretty fancy trick you've got going on." Lee said as he flexes his neck. "But come on, do you really think that a trick like that is enough to keep me down? I think not!"

"Then let see you try." He vanish, as he re-appears with his three swords style as he strikes, but Lee blocked that with his steel arm, he continue strikes while Lee blocked them fast, as Darrel low kick as Lee jump over, he turn as Lee landed and quickly turn as he blocks Darrel's strikes. He move back fast while Lee moving forwards still striking him. They were fast of dodging, blocking and striking, as Lee drop axe kick only Darrel blocked that, and kick his gut, and pushes him. He thrust his White Shadow Katana and cause a clank. Making him move far back. He crosses his arms across his chest and on his knee. As Lee know what's he's doing.

"Oh no you don't Darrel!" Lee said as he takes drastic measures.

Darrel then quickly through in top speed and slashes Lee, "**ONI GIRI!**" But that still didn't work on Lee, as he jumped back and then "**SANTORYU! TATSU MAKI!**" He quickly spins and unleashes a energy tornado which Lee was caught around going way up. As Darrel waits for him.

After the attack ended, Lee seemed a bit dizzy at first. But recovers quickly as he looks down at Darrel and shouts. "Okay Darrel, try this one for size!" He then raises his finger as a massive dark ball began to form, as it got bigger & bigger.

Darrel was surprise and has bad feeling about that, so now he started powering up high and held his hand as the electric orb growing bigger and started sparked with powers and begin to be huge. As he wait for Lee's great attack of his.

"Good luck trying to avoid this one, cause even if you do. Everyone within 1000 miles from here will be obliterated." Lee said as he prepares his attack. "Ready or not, cause here comes. THE **DEATH BALL!**"

When Lee toss the biggest red energy ball down at Darrel, he finally complete and then "**SUPER THUNDERING CANNON!**" He unleashes his powerful electric energy wave towards Lee's powerful attacks. As they both clashes, and holds his attack. And Lee's too. As when he laughs of this, Darrel cannot let it happen of destroying the whole city, as his attack was pushing back from Lee's attack.

Lee notices this & launches another attack on his death ball. Causing it to launch closer to the ground.

Darrel can't hold on much longer, then a flash before his eyes hits him, a time of his friends, and on the new world their in, and the new friends and recruit. As now, he scream out loud and then unleashes a largest energy waves he ever unleash as it's pushes Lee's death ball back up towards him.

"NO WAY!" Lee yelled as he tries to push his attack back towards Darrel.

As when Lee try that, Darrel's attack has pushes Lee's death ball on him and causing a massive explosion on the sky, as he was damages by his own attack. As soon as the flash of lights gone, nothing there, as Darrel sense Lee's power level, as he looked around, and then quickly blocked Lee's kick with his sword and push him away as Lee glared at him.

"How could you have overpowered my death ball? No one's ever done that." Lee said.

"My power has gone up. And now that's I've overpowered your attack, I will not allow you to destroy this town!" He pointed his Golden Dragon at him. As so he charged at him, and swing both swords at him as Lee's blocked them with his steel arms.

"Hmph, After all this time you still don't get it. Swords can't penetrate my steel protection." Lee said. "No matter how hard you try."

"And just like I said to you. I will find the way to cut through steel of yours AND I WILL!" He pushes him away and kicked his head and rapidly thrust all over him, and then has both swords on him of down and up and said "**GAZAMI DORI!**" He both slashes on Lee of straight line on him, which didn't hurt him still, as he charged and thrusting at him which Lee's blocking them fast as moving backward.

"**DEATH BEAM!**" Lee shouts as he sticks his finger out & fires a beam at Darrel.

Darrel deflect it away by his White Shadow Katana and double slash Lee's face, which makes a clanks and pushes him away, Lee roundhouse kick as Darrel dodge it and drop axe kick his gut hard. He jumped away as Lee hope up and power up as his arms are becoming a buzz saws of KIs. He smirks.

"Hey Darrel! Let's see that armor of yours try to deflect these." Lee said as he launches the buzz saw KIs towards Darrel.

Darrel then jumped over it as it's follows him, he runs and jumped up the building and hopped away as it's still follows, he turn and power up his Golden Dragon and then "**THUNDERING CUT!**" He launch his thunder slash towards it and cut it in half and blow up. He landed as Lee charged towards him with his hard arm which turn it to steel spikes arm.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Lee said.

Darrel tries to block it, but it's spike scratches his hands when his blocked, he holds it as Lee kicked him away, he stand up as Lee came charging and jab his steel spikes arm his guts hard as it's stabs through his armor, Darrel was shocks as Lee knocked his swords away and continue hitting him with his spikes arm and knocked him towards the wall of the building and crashes, along with his swords. He's on his knees, and slowly sit up. "I don't believe this, but I cannot lose. I must win." He sit up and saw Lee standing front of him with a smirks and has several Ki slashes both on his hands.

And then without hesitation, Lee starts slashing Darrel.

Darrel felted a full slashes goes through him and the building behind him, as soon as Lee stopped. The bottom of the building started to drops as the parts dropped on Darrel as Lee walking away, leaving him to die, Winnie was shocks that Darrel was defeated or dead. She cry a little of seeing Darrel gone. She can hear him chuckles.

That's when Lee stopped in his tracks & turns around.

And when Lee looked, he was shocks that Darrel stood there chuckles, and holding Masamune. As he all mess up again, his armor was broken as his helmet was off, as Winnie smiled that he's alright.

"Oh come on! How can you keep getting back to your feet?" Lee asked.

"I never lose I said. And I never will be." He looked at Masamune, that is long katana, he slash the wall, and cut it in half "It's seem that it can cut anything but the steel." He grab the sheathe. As he sheathe Masamune in. "And If you think I'm going down like this. Then your wrong. Cause I found the way to cut steel." Lee was shocks. As he watch him move his sword around "**ITTORYU LAI: SHISHI SONSON!**" He held it and his other hand on the handle and awaits Lee as he fully charged towards him with his large KI claw on his left hand. Ready to end it.

"I don't care what you just said Darrel, cause your time is up!" Lee said as he lets out a battle cry launching towards Darrel.

As soon as Lee close, Darrel made a quick unsheathe his sword, and a blank of sound wasn't heard. As Lee stood with his attack still there, as Darrel is 6 feet away with his unsheathe Masamune. As when he re-sheathe his sword back in, with a cling. Lee scream in pain as blood gushes from his front body as Darrel, has completely cut through his steel form and cause major damages. He's on his knees, and Lee's eyes widen in shocks of pain, and couldn't believe this.

"I don't believe it! HE GOT THROUGH THE STEEL!" Lee shouts as more blood gushes out of his body.

Darrel pants as he dropped his knees, as Winnie were surprised and awed, that Darrel has cut through Lee's steel. She smiled as he said "I...told you I can cut through the steel," Lee turn his head around, as he ready to drop in defeat "Now that I shall soon, becomes the world strongest swordsmen in the world. And right now, the world will be soon saved from Wily's hand and his ultimate conquest." He said as Lee, now. slowly dropped.

But not before setting up an attack, as Lee takes a glare at Winnie for a bit. Then he smirked as he fires his beam, but not at Darrel. But at WINNIE!

Winnie yells as Darrel's eyes widen as he runs towards her, as he jumped and blocked his beam, causing deflect it, back towards Lee, as it's hit through his chest.

"GAH!" Lee screamed as he falls to the ground on his back, & ends up coughing tons of blood from his mouth.

Darrel stood up, as Winnie smiled of saving his life, he walk over to him, and then grab something out of him, the emerald. "For my friend's sake, they manage to beat the rest of your Z-Squad. And with one left with Chris fighting against. Look's like you guys fail." He turn and walking away with Winnie.

After Darrel & Winnie were out of sight. Unknown to them, Lee started to move his arm & approach his Scouter & activates the communication dial. "Lee to Shawn, come in."

Meanwhile to Chris and Shawn, they clashes and punches and kicking with counter struggle in speed, with both clashes and stopped as they stood face to face. As Shawn's scouter rings and has a call. He turn it on and listen. "Shawn here."

"We've got a problem Shawn, Darrel found a way through my Steel defense. Looks like I'm out!" Lee said shocking Shawn.

"WHAT! You've been defeated too!" Shawn shouted. "We'll at least it's good to know your still alive."

Chris hear him, and couldn't understand about that, so he waited for him and hopefully his teams are alright of their battle. Shawn listen while Chris waited.

"Yeah! B..but I'm a bit beat up." Lee said as he coughed up more blood. "But that's not the worse part, looks like Darrel took the emerald from me when I was knocked out." Lee told Shawn as he eyes open wide is shock.

"HE DID WHAT!" Shawn yells.

Meanwhile back at a certain castle, a certain villain was listening in on the conversation at hand.

And that certain villain, is Lord Wily! He heard everything on the scouter on his ear he got from them, and he's getting angry and furious about them losing the emeralds "Those bunch of moron! They are losing the emeralds and I am going to get angry when I get my hands on them!" He shouts as he's losing his temper.

"My lord. Take it easy! There's no need to get mad." Stockman tries to calm him down.

"SILENCE STOCKMAN!" Lord Wily snapped at him as he froze in his track.

"It's bad enough that 4 members of our squad we're killed by the clan." Shawn said. "But now they stole the emeralds from us? They're so going to get it. So Lee, I suggest you try to hang on. Soon as I beat Chris here, we'll get you some help."

After Shawn & Lee discontinue the chat, Lord Wily look shocked to here the clan had killed 4 of the Z-Squad members.

When Lord Wily heard the whole thing, his face turn red and then "GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed in major anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FOUR MEMEBER OF THEIR BEST POWERFUL SQUAD WERE KILLED BY THEM! And If Shawn and Lee make it out alive. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM FOR THIS!" He screamed.

"Take it easy my lord. I'm sure they can handle this." Stockman told him.

"They better Stockman. If they don't!" He looked at him with dark glares as Stockman's spine chilled. "Your be the one that be destroyed and be hurt in the world of pain!" He nodded rapidly at him.

Just then, Wily's scouter starts beeping. He was getting a call.

"Hmm? A call for me?" he activated and answered "Lord Wily speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Lee calling." Lee answered as he coughed up more blood.

"What? Lee? So, a fool like you is calling for me. What do you want?" He snapped as he'll never forget everything he heard from them.

"I need help quick. That Darrel paralyzed me after he slashed me open, & deflected my own attack back at me. And I need to heal fast, & help Shawn take out the clan & recover the emeralds NOW!" Lee tells Wily.

"Hmmm." Wily thinks a bit and smirked "Don't worry. With my teleported I've created. I'll teleport you in and have you healed back up." He smirked as Stockman saw that and still has the chill in his spine.

"Thanks! Cause truth be told. I'm about to die right now, I didn't tell Shawn that, cause if I did. He would be massively angry." Lee said with his dying breath. "So..Please...Hurry!"

Wily turn to Stockman and said "Turn the teleported on Stockman and teleport Lee in the castle." He nodded and when to the teleported and activated. As when the flash of light bursts up. Lee was here, still lies down. "Alright, Stockman, take him to the medic and have him recover. It's only gonna take a few hours til Lee is fully recover." He nodded and takes Lee to the medic room.

When Stockman, took Lee to the medic room and have him heals and recover quick, Lord Wily call out "HUN!" So then, the Purple Dragon leader Hun came in the throne room.

"What is it my Lord?" Hun asks while bowing to him.

"I want you to find another member, that is great and hatred to those Clan. If Shawn defeated. He better get three more." Wily said as Hun nodded. Suddenly, a big bang was heard. "What was that?"

Another bang was heard on the throne doors. They were confuse, as soon as couple of more banging hard, it bursted open and broken down, which Lord Wily is upset and outrage and asked "Have you ever heard of knocking you fool?!" At the doors that was broken open, was the same robot from Star tower on Evergreen Forest. Atlas!

"Lord Wily!" Atlas screams.

Wily and Hun were surprise and he answer "That's my name, now who are you? And what gives you the right to busted my doors open?" He demanded him.

"I Am Atlas! Member of the recently defeated Star Warrior Clan." Atlas said. "And I need your help."

Lord Wily were surprise and remember that one, he stood up from his throne chair and said "And what kind of help you want me to do then?"

"I need repairs to my body." Atlas answered.

He though to something, and an idea pop up. He smirked and said "Hun." The big guy turn to him and he said "Takes Atlas to the repair room. And have the crew repair him." He nodded and takes Atlas to the repair room "It's seems we found ourselves a new member for Z-Squad." He chuckles, he sat down his throne chair while pressing the button, and the larges screen comes from above, as it's turn on, he see Christopher facing Shawn and they begin battling. "And hopefully that fool better not fail, if he does, he'll gets his another chance."

Chris dodges Shawn and jump over him as he swift kick his back, sending him away. As he power up on his hands and then "**DOUBLE FIRE SPHERE!**" He launches them at him.

Shawn see this & deflects the attack. Then he powers up & shouts. "**MILKY CANNON!**"

Chris jump over that attack and then power up shouting "**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" He launch his fire energy wave at him.

But Shawn blows the fire away & then fires himself into Chris's gut.

He shouts and was impacted against the wall, as he then knee Shawn's gut and lift him up, as he smashes him down, and then elbow his back. He grab his leg and spinning him around. As when he let go, he smashes him against the building wall.

In the rubble, Shawn shakes his head as he glares up at Chris.

"_There's no way I'm letting this loser live._" Shawn thought. "_Especially killing 4 of my Z-Squad members._"

Chris then power up, having two fire orbs on his hands. And then "**FIRE PHOENIX CRUSH!**" He formed them together and then launches it towards Shawn.

Shawn see this & deflects them both in separate directions. Then he launches up to Chris & says. "Okay Chris I'll give credit where credit is due, your quite the fighter. You've been able to keep up with my attacks."

"I sure did, didn't I?" He then power up and winds both his flames arms far back "But to me and my team, I will never letting you taking the emeralds from us! For I will make sure of this!" He powerfully hits Shawn with both fire palms hard. Which sends him far away with that such strength.

However Shawn stops his setback & begin to blast direct beams from his fingers. Like some sort of pistol.

Chris deflect it away, and fully charged at him, with his fire arm far back "**FIRE!**" He pull his fire fist forward and then "**BULLET!**" He powerful punches Shawn's chest, which causing to breaks open his armor.

"My Armor!" Shawn screams in shock.

"**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly punches Shawn and his body all over, in top speed. He stop then he give it a big powerful jab on his chest, he send Shawn towards the wall, and crash right through. "**FIRE SPHERE!**" He blasted his flame of sphere at him, and blow everything up when it hits him. Chris looked at the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Shawn was still standing. Except now it looked like a part of his armor got chipped off.

Chris never knew Shawn was that tough to beat, he vanish and re-appear Shawn and pull back his fire arm "**FIRE!**" And then pull forward his fire fist at him "**PISTOL!**"

"Oh no you don't!" Shawn said as he grabs Chris's arm & breaks it with his own leg.

Chris scream in pain, while holding his arm. Shawn laughs and launches towards him, and jabbed across his face, sending Chris away. He then stop his setback, only Shawn kick his gut and combos him many times. He uppercut him up. He vanish and re-appears above Chris.

"Well Chris, what happened to your slight advantage now?" Shawn asked before nailing Chris with a massive chop to the neck.

He was send down hard with impact. He stood up holding his broken arm and glares at Shawn, he power up to his hand and then "**FIRE SPHERE!**" He launches towards him.

Just then Shawn opens up a worm hole. Sending the Fire Sphere into it!

Chris was shocks "What the?! What was that?!" He shouts in shocks and confuse.

"A Worm Hole!" Shawn said as suddenly, the worm hole opens up behind Chris. And the Fire Sphere pops out, hitting Chris in the process in a massive explosion.

Chris shouts while pushed away by that massive explosion. He quickly recover and stood, as he power up his hand and then "**FIRE PHOENIX CRUSH!**" He launches at Shawn.

But once again Shawn opens up another worm hole, causing the attack to go in. Then another worm hole opens up & the attack pops out. Hitting Chris, just like before.

He was send away by his own attack, and then vanish, and re-appears behind Shawn and powering up his attack "**RASENGAN!**" He thrust his attack at him.

But Shawn catches it, vanishes, re-appears behind Chris. And fires the Rasengan on him causing a massive explosion.

Chris landed hard, and slowly turn to Shawn, as flame aura surrounded him. And then shouted "**FIRE PHOENIX MODE!**" He formed around him into a phoenix. Fire wings and his recover arm. He glares at Shawn as he vanish.

Then Shawn re-appears & blasts Chris with a powerful ki blast.

He deflect it away and then jabbed Shawn hard, as sending him through the building, and causing it to break down to the ground.

Suddenly Shawn emerges from the building & cups his hands together in the air as he shouts. "**LIGHTNING SPHERE!**"

He dodge it and launches towards Shawn and kicked him away and then blasted a powerful ki blast at him, and direct hits. And then "**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" he blasted a fire energy wave. And exploded with it hits him. He looked and waits for him.

When the smoke clears up, Shawn was still there. As he had his hands out that blocked the attack, they we're completely damaged.

Chris chuckles and power up "Now let see how great we are Shawn and I shall never let you win! And never letting you take them!" He fully charged towards him.

Shawn does the same & powers up as well as he tell Chris back. "No! It's the other way around. With me not letting you win."

Shawn charged at him too, and now they collide in a massive flash of light. And continue their battles.

* * *

><p>"As now today, Darrel has defeated Lee, and manages to cut through his steel form. And now that happen, Chris and Shawn continue their fights at last. And with now, Lord Wily has Lee teleported and Atlas came to his castle. With that one member down soon join, two more to go. Can Chris ever win against Shawn? Or will he lose? Find out on the next episode of The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: The fight between me and Shawn continued! And now that four member of his are now gone, we can take back the emeralds at last! And this battle gonna be hard as I thought. On the next, The Iron Clan Adventure episode 26!

**The Brawl Begins!**

** Christopher Storm The Heir of Iron Clan Vs. Captain Shawn Leader of Z-Squad!**

I'm Gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing isn't it folks? The next chapter will come everyone. So Read and Review.<strong>


	26. Ep 26 Chris Vs Shawn

"Last time, of The Iron Clan Adventure! Right off, to the same time, same place where the Iron Ninjas faces against Z-Squad, After Darrel has defeated Lee by cutting through his steel form, he claims victory and taken back the emeralds, like the rest. As Chris and Shawn continue their battle, as it's gonna be tough fighting Shawn. But it's looks like Lord Wily has heard everything on the scouter. And has Lee teleported to his castle, and Atlas, the member of the defeated Star Clan, has appears to Wily for repair, and Wily has one of the new member for the Z-Squad, and now the battle has continue, who will win. Is it Chris who can win? Or will it be Shawn that shall win? Were find out now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 26:<strong> **The Brawl Begins!**

** Christopher Storm The Heir of Iron Clan Vs. Captain Shawn Leader of Z-Squad!**

* * *

><p>A big clashes and great force and pushes everything away, as Chris and Shawn fights and punches and kicking struggle counters. Chris then vanish and re-appears behind Shawn and kicked him far. He vanish again. And re-appears and then swift kicked Shawn away farther, then he power up and then blasted a volley fire Ki blasts. And hits Shawn with all the ki blasts, he blasted big Ki blast and exploded up. He then power about one up "<strong>FIRE SPHERE!<strong>" he launches towards it, as Shawn got out the smoke and open the worm hole and then another worm hole behind Chris and shouts "NOW! **FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" He fires a large energy wave at the worm hole, blasted through his own attacks and hits Shawn through his other worm hole and cause an explosion. He smirks. And saw Shawn stood there by the smokes with a dark aura surrounded him.

"Okay Chris! Try to stop this one." Shawn told Chris.

Chris jumped up high missing his dark attack ,and bursted towards Shawn with his fire fist "**FLAME FIST!**" He throw his fist at him.

But Shawn grabs hold of Chris's fist & starts to absorb his power form it.

Chris felt almost weak as he knee his chin, forcing him to let go, he pants and demanded "What was that?" While glaring at Shawn.

"Just a little trick called Absorption. Capable of taking somebody's energy." Shawn said. "But if it was done wrong, it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

Chris growled and then he shouts "**FIRE PHOENIX BLAST!**" He fired a energy wave at Shawn.

With no time to get around it. Shawn fires a blast towards Chris's attack.

Their attacks clash each other and blowed up, as Christopher vanish and re-appear behind Shawn and swift kick him away.

"WOAH!" Shawn screamed as he stops himself. He looks around trying to find Chris, & that's when his scouter detects something.

Shawn turned too late, he was kicked upward by Chris, he vanish again, and punch him far, then he appears behind Shawn and then kick him down and then he charged down at him "**FIRE DIVE KICK!**" He dive kicked Shawn down hard.

But manages to stop himself just before impacting the ground as he looks up at Chris.

"_Man, he may be a jerk. But this kid's got some skills._" Shawn thought.

Chris were surprised of that, so he or off him and quickly kicked Shawn very far, then he fully launches himself at him, he spinning forward, and turn into fire ball "**FIRE CANNONBALL!**" He's heading straight at Shawn.

And Shawn ends up taking effect of the attack hard.

He smashes him through every buildings, then he finally kicked him far and power up "**FLAME SPHERE!**" He launch his attack at him.

But before the attack hits him. Shawn manages to quickly open up a worm hole just in time.

Then Chris quickly turn "**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" He launch his energy wave through the worm hole.

And the attack goes through the other worm hole managing to hit Shawn big time as he lets out a scream in pain.

He smirks and then unleashes every Ki blasts volley and hits him by them, Chris continued and keep shooting, and then he create a big Ki blast and launches at him.

And again, Shawn ends up taking the attack head on.

He landed and walked towards the smoke, only then he was hit straight hard by some dark Ki blast, he stop himself, and looked, and saw Shawn with darkness aura surrounded him, and his eyes are red and snarled in anger as powering up high.

"Play time's over fool!" Shawn says. "Now it's time I unleash my full power on you."

Chris watches and then powering up, then he blasted himself at Shawn, about to strike.

Then Shawn does the same and launches to Chris as was ready to attack as well. When suddenly, his scouter goes off again.

Chris scene something then vanish, Shawn were shock, and looking and find Chris.

"Hey! Where'd you go? Don't tell me your already chickening out." Shawn said.

Shawn's scouted detected as he turn, Chris came out of nowhere and kicked Shawn across the face and send him toward the building.

Shawn crash into it, then Chris power up "**FLAME CRUSH!**" He launches at the building then massive explosion. Chris watches.

Once the smoke cleared, Shawn has somehow emerged. But this time parts of his armor was partly damaged, & there were a few scratches on him.

"I think it's time for you to give up Shawn, there's no way you can win!" Chris said.

"Me, give up? Never!" Shawn told Chris. "Shawn never surrenders in battle."

"Too bad, cause I. The Heir of the Iron Clan never loses against you!" He powered up with fire auras around him.

"That goes double with me. Cause there's no way I'm losing to a chump like you." Shawn said as his scouter suddenly goes off again. "Oh, what now!"

Chris still power up and then "**BLUE FIRE PHOENIX MODE!**" He bursts up a blue fire pillar, and then vanish as Chris is now on his Blue flame phoenix mode.

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Shawn yells at Chris causing him to stop. "I'm detecting another power level. And this time it's not by you."

Chris was confuse, and then looking around. He see nothing around, Shawn did the same, then Chris looked behind Shawn, he was confuse as he look behind him of what Chris is looking at, and was shocked.

Then Shawn turns around & notices his scouter was pointing north. Which was behind him.

Chris looked at as when Shawn turn around. Chris cancel his blue fire phoenix mode and turn to the north as both of then face the north and see.

"Can't believe I'm asking this, but do you have a clue whose coming?" Shawn asked Chris surprisingly.

"Afraid not. But who ever have that energy, is not one of my teams." Chris answered and can't tell who's energy is.

Just then after moments of thinking, Shawn recognizes the power level.

Chris felt the power level as he sense it, he look around, then he spotted something. Two figures flying by, as he look carefully, and was shocks, It was his best friend flying with, MOKUBA?! Flying with him? "_What the?! Ben flying?! And with Mokuba?! What's going on here?!_" Chris thought still looking.

"_It's Mokuba! Still alive, & with Ben._" Shawn thought.

Chris was confuse by the moment, as up in the sky, Ben sense something, he and Mokuba stopped and look down, they saw Chris and Shawn, as they spotted them. Chris wasted no time as he's about to strike Shawn, only with counterattack, he knocked Chris away, and crashes against the wall.

"Nice try Chris!" Shawn said. "Now don't move, I'll be back with you shortly."

With that Shawn flies up to Ben & Mokuba to figure out what's going on.

Ben and Mokuba saw him coming, as Mokuba glares at him. Ben said "Be careful kid, I've got a feeling he might strike." Mokuba nodded as Shawn made up with a glares.

"What do you want Shawn?" Ben asks with a glares and Mokuba glares at him as well.

"That's what I want to know. How come Mokuba hasn't killed you?" Shawn asked Ben. "Have you decided to join us? Cause right now we're in desperate need for new members."

Ben just scoffs and said "Mokuba didn't killed me and No! I do not wants to join you." Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah! I figured that. But I'm surprised Mokuba spared you, I'm guessing you surrendered cause you couldn't beat Mokuba." Shawn said.

"What makes you think that my would beat little bro here and surrender to you bud?" Ben said with a glares and Mokuba smiled.

Now Shawn seemed confused as he asked Ben. "Brother? I don't understand."

"Maybe you don't know, but Mokuba here has his big brother who's the top ranked saiyan name Seto Kaiba. And told me about him that being dead on planet Vegeta." Mokuba turn sad about Kaiba. "Just when he told me everything that happen, I've told him about my life on my world. And just now, I'm about to make Mokuba my little brother." Mokuba smiled.

"Oh you are, are you?" Shawn questioned Ben. "Well let's get one thing straight, Mokuba is a Z-Squad member. And since your going to be his brother, that means you become an honorary member."

Ben then glares at him and said "Like Heck I would pal, cause Mokuba won't be your member of the Z-Squad." He drop the bomb saying that and Mokuba nodded agreement.

"Wh..Wh..WHAT!" Shawn shouts in complete shock. "Oh please tell me your joking."

"I never joke pal." Ben turn to Mokuba and said "Better prove him little bro." He nodded and face Shawn his shocked face.

"Mokuba, what the heck are you thinking? Siding with this clown." Shawn said to Mokuba. "Don't you realize he's the enemy."

"That's what I thought before, but now I see the only enemy around here is you." Mokuba told Shawn as he looked shocked.

Ben smiled and said "That's the way little bro." Shawn couldn't believe what's he's hearing.

Mokuba smirked at Ben as he turns back at Shawn & then says. "All this time I thought I was doing the right thing while I tried to continue my family's legacy. But after my fight with Ben, I realized that what I've been doing all these years was wrong. Now thanks to Ben, he's helped me see the error of my ways & walk towards the light of justice. So now I have a new goal, defeat all evil that tries to control the planet, starting with you. My former leader."

Shawn's eye started to twitch as he starts to make fists with his hands while making a glare at Mokuba.

"You no good traitor! To think losing 4 members by death was bad enough, & the chaos emeralds were taken from us. But now you decide to turn your back on me & side with The Iron Clan, Lord Wily's most hated enemy." Shawn said as he starts to power up again still filled with rage towards Mokuba. "Fine then! Have it your way, cause because of that decision. Consider yourself an enemy of the Z Squad & Lord Wily."

"Let it then Shawn!" Ben said as he look down seeing Chris now on Blue Flame Phoenix Form "Cause you still got one person to fight." Shawn turn confuse, as Chris appears behind and then swift Kick Shawn away from them. As Ben and Mokuba smirks. As Chris changes fully at him.

"_SHOOT! I forgot about Chris._" Shawn thought.

Christopher was fast on his Blue Flame Phoenix Form, as he did his best combos on Shawn, 29 combos that is and then hammer him down, he vanish and re-appears as he thrust kick Shawn's gut hard.

Shawn ends up coughing out blood from that as he stares down at Chris's eyes.

"Let's see you can handle me on my Blue Flame Phoenix Form." he slam him down as he pick him up and did his 15 combos, and then he shouts "**Blue Fire Phoenix! RAPIDLY GUNS!**" He rapidly punches Shawn with such top speed.

Shawn couldn't keep up with his speed as he ends up getting more beat up by Chris's combos & punches.

When a final punch at Shawn's face, and then place his palms on his stomach. "**BLUE FIRE CANNON!**" He unleash his blue fire energy wave which send Shawn towards a building and ended up a massive explosion. As when Chris stood there as Mokuba and Ben watches. Chris then got hit very hard by a darkness glow Ki blast, and crashes against the wall. Mokuba and Ben were surprised.

As expected, Shawn emerges from the building & stares down at Chris.

Chris stares back at Shawn with a surprised looks, "_Just what was that Ki blast he shoots, it's looked like dark with such darkness energy I ever felt._" He said in his thought, as Ben and Mokuba were confuse of this Dark Ki blast Shawn just shoot. He jump up and then built up double blue fire energy and shouts "**DOUBLE BLUE BLAZE SPHERES!**" He blasts them both towards Shawn.

But Shawn counter attacks as he builds up his energy & shouts. "**MEGA MILKY CANNON STRIKE!**"

He shoots his largest energy wave and blasts away his spheres, as Chris were shocks and scream in pain as it's hits him, and causing a huge mass explosion. Ben and Mokuba take cover of the huge force which nearly blow them away. As soon as the lights vanish, the area Shawn and Chris were are wreck, as Shawn landed as Chris was on the ground, of his transform state was cancel out, he was pick up by Shawn of his neck.

"Well Chris, guess your time is just about up." Shawn said as he prepares to kill Chris once & for all.

But Mokuba couldn't allow that as he changes down, as Ben was too late to stop him, as when Mokuba swift kick Shawn's face, he send him away as Chris drop on his knees. Ben landed and help him up. Shawn manages to stop himself and glares rage at Mokuba.

"You!" Shawn shouts. "You made a grave mistake striking me like that."

Mokuba just stood there with a smirks, as then, he shouts as a bursts of golden aura surrounded him, and bursts his transform state as Shawn just couldn't believe what's he's seeing. As Ben smirks and Chris were surprised.

"Wh..What in the?" Shawn questioned himself as he sees Mokuba had turned into a super saiyan. "Your a...Super Saiyan? How come you never told me about this?"

"You never asked!" Mokuba answered with a smirk.

Ben turn to Chris who's still surprised "We're talk about this later Chris, cause this match is going be good." Chris wipe off the surprise look and watch the match as Shawn turn anger and powered up.

"Okay Mokuba! It's time you understood why nobody ever betrays me. Ever!" Shawn shouts.

All Mokuba just scoffs and changes towards him, Shawn did the same. As they both collide with big flash of lights. And both of them punches and kicks suggest with such speed, as when Mokuba clash his elbow against Shawn's elbow, they both glares each others, as Shawn push him far, but Mokuba stop himself as he vanish. And reappears behind Shawn and roundhouse kick his head, sending Shawn towards a rubble building.

But Shawn quickly bounces back & starts to throw rapid punches towards Mokuba.

Mokuba did the same as both him and Shawn rapid punches each others only clashes each others so fast as ever. Mokuba punches Shawn's chest and drop axe kick, and then fired a massive ki blast towards him.

This causes Shawn to fall back a little.

Mokuba vanish and then thrust kick Shawn's back, making him go far up high. He changed towards him.

As Shawn stops himself, he turns around & sees Mokuba charging towards him.

Mokuba charges up his energy and blast a full power energy wave at him.

As for Shawn, he powers up & shoots a energy blast at Mokuba.

They energy clashes as Shawn push his energy blast, as Mokuba did the same, Ben and Chris watches. As when Shawn just bursts up with dark aura surrounded him and powered up.

"Full power!" Shawn screams.

He blasted a large full power energy blasts as Mokuba couldn't hold his energy wave. As Shawn's attack push towards him very hard, he can't hold on as a it cause a massive explosion, Ben and Chris watches in shocks, as Mokuba was falling down, Ben frown and flies up and caught him. He land beside Chris, and lie him down. Chris frown in anger as he looked at Shawn. Mokuba open his eyes and weak sat down, as he's hurt. "Just take it easy little bro, And let me handle Shawn."

"Well! Now that he's out of the way. It's back to you Chris." Shawn said.

Ben frown and shouts "**ICICLE SPHERE!**" He blasted the ice sphere towards Shawn, only he deflect it away, as Ben flies up, and then surprised him by bursts up his transform state as Shawn's jaw dropped in shock and Chris was shocks too.

"YOUR A SAIYAN TOO!?" Shawn screams.

Chris couldn't believe that his best friend Ben is a saiyan "No way. That's so cool." He whisper as Mokuba smiled.

"Well, I was surprise myself about my race. And sense I'm a saiyan, and I don't care. I maybe a saiyan but A good saiyan will be good enough for me." Ben said with a smirks. "But for a saiyan like you give bad saiyan a bad name!" Shawn just can't believe this.

"_Unbelievable! There were 2 super saiyans this whole time. And I didn't even know about it._" Shawn thought to himself. "_And I just used up practically all my energy just to beat Mokuba._"

Ben then powered up and then. "**ICE CANNON!**" He blasts the ice energy wave, as Shawn dodge that and flies towards him as he throw the rapid punches, only Ben was too fast and dodge them, Shawn jab his fist across Ben's face, only he didn't feel a think, he grab him and dive down, and then super slam Shawn down, he flies up and power up the glowing ice sphere "**ICE BOMB!**" He blast it towards Shawn.

Luckily Shawn manages to dodge it within a split second, but he wasn't prepared for what was next.

Ben then charges down as Shawn saw that as he move away, as Ben land causing a great force. he powered up "**ICICLE SPHERE!**" He blasts one at him, only Shawn dodge and another of his, but Shawn just had enough of this as he bursts up with dark aura around him.

"This has gone on long enough. I'm ending this now!" Shawn said.

Shawn started to power up with raising dark aura, he shouts and then transformed, he bursts the explosion, which Ben cover himself, he looked and saw Shawn's transform, He got blackest hair, and his eyes was pure red, and has dark aura still around him. Ben were surprise and not sure if he's strong if not.

After a moment, Shawn was silent. But then he finally notices his new form as he looks around him with shock.

"What in the? Did I just transform?" Shawn asked himself surprisingly.

Ben were surprised by the minute, and sense Shawn's energy that was very larges, "_Man, Shawn's energy looks different. Was that the dark energy he got? And doesn't know? Man, this is gonna be tough._" Ben's thought, as he powered up and then "**ICE SPHERE!**" He blast the sphere at him.

But however the attack was bounced back as Shawn looked surprised himself. But then starts to smirk.

Ben couldn't believe this, but he powered up and launched at him and throw his punch at him.

However upon impact, Shawn didn't feel the attack at all.

Ben was shocks as he rapid punches him all over, Mokuba and Chris was shocks by the minute, as when Ben gives up, he couldn't believe this, he winds his fist and then turn to ice "**ICICLE FIST!**" He launch his ice fist at him.

But it to was worthless as the ice just shatters upon the impact of Shawn's face.

Ben was very shock, only with the impact, he got punch on the guts, as Shawn punches him, and swift kick him away, Ben was in pain, as he stop himself, and vanish, he re-appear and roundhouse kick to his neck.

But upon impact, Ben's leg starts to vibrate.

Ben holds his leg in pain, as Shawn grab him by the neck, and choking him. Mokuba weakly stand up, as he changes towards Shawn.

But suddenly Shawn grabs him by the neck as well.

"Well now! Looks like I netted me 2 losers in one catch." Shawn said.

Chris now stand up and gone to the Blue Flame Phoenix Form, and flies up towards him "**BLUE FIRE SPHERE!**" He fire his sphere at him, as Shawn was hits, when the smoke clear, he still there no damages, As Chris appears behind him and swift kick his neck, and then drop axe kick, making him go down, as letting go of Mokuba and Ben, as they landed, but Shawn was not hurt at all. As he looked at Chris with the dark Ki on his palm.

"Okay Chris pop quiz time!" Shawn said. "What do you think is more powerful? The power of the blue phoenix, or the power of darkness?"

"The answer is The power of the Blue Phoenix bub!" Chris shouts as he power up the blue fire sphere in his palm.

"Wrong answer!" Shawn said as he blasts his dark ki towards Chris.

"**BLUE FIRE SPHERE!**" HE fire his energy sphere at his, but suddenly, The Dark Ki blast through it and a direct hits, Chris yells in pain of the dark Ki, he started to fell, and dropped by the impact, He looked as he see Shawn on the sky already, with dark aura raising up with such powers as Shawn is ready to unleash his darkness attack.

"Looks like it's curtains for you Chris. This is what you get for messing with the Z-Squad." Shawn said as he aimed for Chris. "Any last words?"

Chris know it's about to be the end for him, so with no word from him, Shawn know the words, but then, Chris saw something way behind Shawn, on the topped tower building, his eyes widen open in shock, as his team and Ranma and Kasumi, saw that Chris gonna be killed, but what Chris is seeing, is a man on the top poll as he's standing, he's got a dark leather coat, and pants, and black shoes, as he saw a Headband of the Iron Clan Symbol, as when he lift his head up, Chris know that face before, he then spoke "My son."

Chris couldn't believe that it was his!? "Father." He whisper, as he remember back on that day, of his training, with him, and that technique he train. He stood up, as Ben looked on the poll and couldn't believe who the person is.

"That's Stewart Storm!" Ben was shock to see him here.

Chris has his palms and got Ki as he's powering up, Shawn smirks of his foolish.

"So, still wanting to not give up I see. A big mistake pal." Shawn said as he prepares to fire. "Say good night, loser!"

Chris frown as he's prepared to unleash his attack, the man on the tower poll name Stewart shouts "Christopher!" His son was now power up high "Use the technique to defeat your enemy!" Chris powered up and ready to fire "Use it now!"

"**KA-ME-HA-ME!**" Chris is ready to unleashes. As Shawn is now unleashing his most powerful darkness attack!

"Here we go! In the form of Vegeta. **BIG BANG ATTACK!**" Shawn shouts as he fires his attack.

Chris then unleashes it! "**HA!**" He blast a powerful blue bright energy wave and clashes against Shawn's Big Bank Attack, causing a great shockwave pushing others away. Chris hold his energy wave against Shawn's attack, as he couldn't believe this.

"No way! He's trying to push the attack back at me." Shawn said. "But that's going to happen. NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Shawn force push his attack, as Chris did the same, Robin was worried if Chris could lose, the others could prey he can win, as when Chris holds his attack, he then quickly on his Blue Fire Phoenix form, then be powered blasted high, as his attack pushing Shawn's attack far towards him.

Shawn notices the attack heading up & he struggles to push it down towards Chris.

Chris then scream as his energy to unleashes a largest energy wave, as Shawn's Big Bang Attach was breaked through and heading towards him!

"WHAT! NOOO!" Shawn screamed as the attack heads straight for Shawn.

As a great direct hit, Shawn scream in agony, as the attack sent Shawn away from Japan, and long gone away from him for good. Chris pants, as his transform was cancel and drop to his knees, Stewart who was on the top poll was gone, and happy for his son's victory. And his friends cheers for him as they run to him, they claim victory against the Z-squad. Robin jump and big him.

"You did it Chris!" She shouts in happiness.

"way to go pal!" Darrel said to him. Then Tyler looked at Mokuba. And glares at him.

"What's he doing here?" Tyler glares at him.

"Easy there Tyler. Just let him explain." Ben Said as they frown, and give Mokuba a chance to explain. Ben turn to him and nodded.

"Thanks Ben!" Mokuba said. "Well Tyler, it's rather simple really. After my battle with Ben, I realized the wrong I've committed during my time with the Z-Squad. So I've decided to quit that group & join you guys. And I mean that seriously. No lie!"

Tyler's jaw dropped in shock as so the others who were shock as well, then Tyler turn anger and then shouts "AFTER WHAT YOU AND LEE DONE TO TOBY AND STORM! NEVE...!" Then he got bonk on the head hard by Jamal who recover quickly. Tyler drop down with large bump on His head.

"Look Tyler if Mokuba said he quits on them and wants to join us, then let him, beside all is forgive and forget!" Jamal shouts at Tyler who stare at him with the angry face.

"Why you...!" Tyler shouts as he and Jamal fights each other in the dust cloud as their parts come in and out every time they fight. Mokuba stare at them with sweat drop on his head and grin.

"Do those guys always fight?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry, your get use to it." Ben grin as Chris smiled. As while Tyler and Jamal beat each other up. They left and get recover an heal all up.

Meanwhile for Shawn he's was flying on the energy wave and heading towards Lord Wily's castle.

Inside the castle, Lord Wily scream in anger. As he seen that their defeated.

"I don't believe this! How can Shawn and his group get defeated in the time like this?!" Lord Wily shouts in anger.

"Calm down My lord. It could be worse." Stockman said. As the loud crash from the roof of his castle crashing down, they looked and saw Shawn on the ground all hurt.

"Captain Shawn!" Lord Wily were shock. As Stockman when to him as he's still live and in pain.

"OUCH!" Shawn shouts & slaps Stockman's hands. "Don't do that!"

"Shawn! Why am I not surprise that now. YOU HAVE FAIL ME!" Lord Wily scream in anger as Shawn jump up to his feet in fright.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Shawn told Wily. "And trust me I know your angry that I failed. Believe me I'm just as mad as you are. Cause thanks to Chris & those stupid friends of his. I've lost 5 of my Z-Squad members. 4 by death, & 1 by betrayal."

"So one of them betray you eh?" Lord Wily is very mad but calm and said "Your lucky Lee lives and gonna get one new member, as two more member to find." He chuckle.

"Say what now?" Shawn asked confusedly.

"When Lee call to teleport him and have him to the medic room to recover, some robot came and ask for repair, so when Hun bright him to the repair room. I know that Atlas will be perfect for a new member for you, so I thought of giving you another chance." Lord Wily said to him.

"Another chance!" Shawn said as he grabs Wily's hand & starts to shake it, but starts to shake Wily in cartoony style. "Thank you Lord Wily! You won't regret that decision."

"Your going to regret a world of pain if you don't stop shaking me up!" Lord Wily shouts in anger.

Shawn starts to notice as he stops shaking Wily as loops starts to form around the villain.

"Eh, sorry Lord Wily!" Shawn said.

Lord Wily shake his head and calm down, he said "Now that your got another chance, we'll need two more meme we, but who?" He think, only someone came in as they look, it was Shredder. "What do you want Shredder?" He kneel before Lord Wily.

"The Shredder?" Shawn asked.

"My lord, I've came In just to ask you to give me a chance, I will get the emerald from those brats." Shredder said to him.

Lord Wily think as Shawn turn his head to Wily.

"Who the heck is the Shredder?" Shawn asked him.

"This man you see is the Shredder." Lord Wily explain to him, "He's the leader of his ninja call the Foot Clan, he fail me of getting the Emerald from Chris from Toontown, that moron and his mutants idiots has fail me to get them."

"My lord. I beg of you. Give me another chance, I will rid those fools once in for all." Shredder beg him.

"Hold on! Are you referring to the Iron Clan?" Shawn asked Shredder.

Shredder looked at Shawn and answer "Yes, after the failure of getting the emerald, that brat Christopher Storm must have taken it. I want to destroy them so I can please Lord Wily." Shredder still kneel before Lord Wily.

"That so!" Shawn said as he had an idea. Then he picks up the Shredder. "Well today's your lucky day my friend. I believe I can help you get what you want."

"You will?" Shredder asks in surprise as Lord Wily smirks.

"That's right! Cause truth be told, I've got a score to settle with Chris in the means of getting those emeralds." Shawn said. "So Shredder, is it alright if I call you that. How would you like to join the Z-Squad? Cause we're in need of some new members."

Shredder was shock, as he smirks behind the mask "If that's the case, Then I'll join!" He shouts as Lord Wily chuckles evilly.

"Perfect! Welcome aboard Shredder." Shawn said with a hand shake.

Shredder shake hand with him, as Lord Wily smirks, but Stockman when to him and said "Lord Wily, now that we got two member join, we'll need one more to go, As I just found someone who has hatred to the Iron Clan." They all look at him, as Stockman activated the screen, as when it's on, they see Akane Tendo walking with hatred in her eyes. "This girl is name Akane Tendo, she seem to have hatred to the Iron Clan, and it's something that makes her mad as ever and wanted them dead." He explain, as Lord Wily smirks.

But Shawn looked shocked as he said. "What! A Girl in the Z-Squad? I don't think so."

Lord Wily then glares at him, as Shawn felt chill to his spine "Either that or your won't get your rewards of getting a new member and FAILING ME!" He shouts at him.

"Oh, alright fine. She can join the Z-Squad! But if this backfires Lord Wily, I'm never going to speak to you again." Shawn said.

"Then so do Shawn. Cause I'll get her myself." Lord Wily said as he walk to the teleported. "Activated Stockman, so I might talk to her." He nodded and turn it on, as Lord Wily was teleported to the Japan.

Meanwhile in the street, Akane is still mad "I can't believe this, First my home and dojo is destroy and now this!" While then, someone on the alley, Lord Wily came out and scared her, as making her fell down, she stand up and shouts "Who are you?! And what do you want!" She demanded.

"Do not be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you, I am hear to offer you assistance." Lord Wily said to Akane.

Akane was confuse, but calm down and said "I'm listening." Lord Wily smirks.

"For you see, I hear you have a hatred towards Chris & his clan. Which is rather a coincidence! Cause I have a hatred towards them as well & wish to rid them for good." Lord Wily said. "So I am offering you a chance to help rid Chris & the clan from both of our lives forever."

Akane was shocks and when rages of hearing that name, and surprise and said "What's in it for me?"

"Oh I promise you dear girl. You will be very will rewarded for your help." Lord Wily told her.

She was surprise of the reward, as she asks "Just why are you helping, no man like you asks me an offer, not after what that Baka Christopher just done that wants me to destroy them!" She turn her back at him. As Lord Wily smirked.

"Exactly! He destroyed what you want, while he's preventing me from what I want." Lord Wily told her.

Akane wanted to destroy Chris, so she turn to Lord Wily and asks "Where do I sign up?"

"At my castle!" Lord Wily activated the teleport portal, as she and Lord Wily when in, and right inside his castle! "Welcome to Castle Wily!" He show her to Shawn and said "This is captain Shawn. Your be joining him and be stronger to destroy them, right Shawn?"

"I guess!" Shawn said as he walks up to Akane.

"If you try anything funny your get flat very badly and hope you'll get me stronger." She said while glaring at him.

"Don't worry I promise you'll get stronger." Shawn said. "I mean, would I be a kind of guy to never keep his word."

"Last time someone that didn't get me stronger I just slam him very hard. Which got me so mad today!" She snapped.

That causes Shawn to turn pale after hearing that.

Lord Wily chuckle, as Atlas enter, he notice "Ah Atlas! Finally repair I see." They looked and saw Atlas.

"Yes I am! Thank you!" Atlas said to Lord Wily.

"So that's Atlas!" Shawn said.

"Yes, the member of his defeated Star Warrior Clan. As Atlas will be joining your group." Lord Wily told him.

"Well now, in that case. Atlas, welcome to the Z-Squad." Shawn said.

"Alright, the four of you will start training up and be strong as ever, and when Lee is fully recover, five of you continue training. Now go to the training room as once!" Lord Wily pointed to the training room.

"Whoop! Hold up a second, I think we're missing somebody Lord Wily." Shawn said.

"And what is that Shawn?" Lord Wily asks.

"You!" Shawn said as he points to Lord Wily.

Lord Wily was shock and Stockman too "Me?" He asks as he's confuse.

"That's right Wily! I've decided to make you a member of the Z-Squad & join us in the fight for the chaos emeralds." Shawn said.

"Really? Well I'm please but. I'm afraid that I well not join you." Lord Wily told him.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to get revenge on Chris & the clan? As well as getting those emeralds." Shawn told Wily.

"I do, but as an old man like me I cannot. Cause I happen to be the leader of my organization group call the Worlds 3." Lord Wily said as he remember of his great crimes.

"Oh I see. Well trust me Wily, I think I can help you be able to join us in the fight, old age or not. Trust me on this!" Shawn said. "Besides, it'll be nice to get a little exercise on your muscles."

"Well as the leader of the Worlds 3 and of my castle I will not. Cause there's one thing I hate, is failure, and I know of the saiyans so much, that if you won't do the job right!" Lord Wily stand up from his throne chair "Then I will have someone who is the better and strongest one of all is the Legendary Super Saiyan name Broly!" He drop the bomb as Shawn's face gone paler as ever, Stockman's face turn pale as well, Atlas, Akane were confuse and Shredder was shocks.

"You mean.. the legendary super saiyan Broly? The guy who terrorizes the galaxy." Shawn asked with fear.

Lord Wily nodded, as Stockman nearly wet his pants and said "But my Lord. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Are you sure you want to risk it?! He nearly threaten you when we try that when those pests got the last and the Dragon king left to Japan Are you sure you want to?!" Stockman was scare very much.

"Can it Stockman! Unless I want those Chaos Emeralds for the conquest I want them now!" Lord Wily snapped at him. He turn back to Shawn "You heard me, if you fail me again I'll have Broly to do the job, and even if you manage to survive the battle, maybe Broly will end your life cause he's very pure evil." He laughs evilly.

Shawn looked very pale at this, along with the others as well.

"Now do as I say and get to the training room and get strong now! Or do you want to end up just like four of Shawn's group that was killed that easy." Lord Wily smirks as they're very scared and paler.

After hearing what Lord Wily said about Shawn's 4 Z-Squad members being killed. He turns serious & says. "You heard Lord Wily guys, to the Training Room. ON THE DOUBLE!"

They all snap out of it and all marched to the Training room as fast as possible. And Shawn when in with them, as Lord Wily laughs. Stockman looked at him all shocks and fear "Are you out of your mind?! You know how Broly is! He's a most killing machine that kill everyone he wants! He's very pure evil!" Stockman shouts.

"Calm yourselves Stockman, I'm sure Broly will listen to me, after all." He press he button, And looked at the screen of the five capsule. "When Broly was the most powerful saiyan of all the galaxy. He was killed by the saiyan hero of the earth name Goku, I'm surprise that Broly survive, and if he's died like the last time Broly face. My creations will be born at last." Stockman looked at the capsules on the screen. As Lord Wily told him "After Shawn and his Z-Squad left to the Japan. His hair piece just drop, and I use it to make he's. Oh how you say, a double clone!" He shouts and laughs, as Stockman was shocks. "And the one of the first will be. Oh let's just say. His very own brother." He laughs.

On the capsules, one of the capsules is looked like Shawn, only different one. as his hands has four holes, as he twisted, as a silver claws appears, as his eyes slowly open a bit, and his pupils are red, and shape of kite or diamond. He groan inside the capsule. And eyes shut. Fast asleep until times is come.

"And trust me Stockman," he turn off the screen "I know what I'm doing." He laughs in evilly.

* * *

><p>"The Z-Squad is now defeated, but Shawn and Lee is now in Wily's castle, and now the Lord Wily has three new member for the Z-Squad group, And now the surprising of Chris's father Stewart here in this world. But can they find two more Chaos emeralds before the three recruit begin their training? And what will the clan do without a house and a dojo? Can they rest somewhere? We're find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: MAN! What a battle! It was tough going against Shawn of that such power! And what surprising this is of Ben being a saiyan and on his super saiyan. And Mokuba too. Now he's on the team. And hopefully for us to find a home quickly. On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 27!

**A New House for the Iron Clan!**

**The Z-Squad's Training Begins!**

I'm Gonna Be the Hero Of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Cool huh? The battle was pretty cool. So do not worry folks! Cause the next chapter will come! Read and Review.<strong>


	27. Ep 27 New House for Iron Clan!

"On the last Episode of Iron Clan Adventure. The battle has happen from two days ago of the battle against the Z-Squad, when Chris and Shawn having a hard battle. Ben and Mokuba stop him, which Mokuba told Shawn that he quits. So three on one battle was hard that Shawn has transform to his dark form. He was powerful even more, but when Chris battle against him, he saw someone he never thought to see again and to this world, his father. Stewart Storm. When he remember about him teaching him the technique, he use the Kamehameha against Shawn. And with the battle end, Mokuba joined the clan, and Shawn has three new member, as he's training them to the Training Room. What can the Iron Clan do now that they won? Can they find a house for a home in Japan? Or will they freeze to death by sleeping in Paulina's father's boat? Find out today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 27: A New House for the Iron Clan!<strong>

**The Z-Squad's Training Begins!**

* * *

><p>On Japan, at night from two days ago, Chris and five with him recover and Toby and Storm are treated by Sibella and Robin. As their gonna be alright, So after the hard battle against the Z-Squad. They are still looking for the Chaos Emeralds now that they got five of them. And still couldn't find a house. While looking for them, Tyler told Chris and the others great deed when he facing Boog.<p>

"So you protect two kids that was almost getting bop by Boog right?" Chris asks.

Tyler nodded with a smirks "You bet pal, that stinking ape almost got us all killed if I wasn't get us out to the shore, believe me, we almost ended up the waterfall." He told them.

"So what happen to those kids you save Tyler?" Brandi asks him.

"Oh, they when home. And tell their friends about me and my super cyborg and stuffs." Tyler said with a smirk and chuckles "And Like I said to them after Boog beaten down. We might see each others again." as Ben looked and saw someone coming.

"And those would be the kids right?" Ben said as they all turn as Toby and Storm who's is carried by Homer and John looked. And saw Nobita and Shizuka coming to them with a smile.

"Yeah that's them, geez I never thought I see them again." He looked as Nobita and Shizuka stop on their track as he asks "Hey kids, good to see you again. What can I do for ya?"

"It's good to see you too." Nobita greet him, as Shizuka smiled.

"We came to you and repaying you for saving us." She said.

"Oh, and what repay you say for Tyler kids?" Darrel asks them.

"A repay is this." Nobita give the paper to Tyler as he takes it, and were surprised, a deed for a house! "A house just for you and your friends." Chris and the others looked and were shocks and surprised.

"A house?! No way!" Dani shouts.

"I say! What brilliant luck!" Arlon said in awes.

"Alright!" Mokuba shouts as he jump.

"A house? For me and my buds?" Tyler said as he lose of words.

"It's the only repaying you for saving me and Shizuka-Chan." He said as she nodded "Beside, my mom works of the company of selling house to people."

They were surprised, as Chris smiled and said to them "Were in luck guys, we got our self a house." They nodded. But Shizuka came to them.

"There's one thing. There's a dojo that larges and good room there, but the Dojo and your house is a mess." She said as they were shock. as Chris looked a little confuse of this.

"And how mess it is?" Brandi asks.

"You better come with us." Nobita said as he and Shizuka lead them to their new house.

Meanwhile in Lord Wily's Castle. In the Training room, we see Captain Shawn training Atlas, Shredder and Akane, as they have three saiyan armors. Shredder has the silver armor, Atlas has the red armor, and Akane has the blue armor.

"Keep up the pace you three. Work those muscles like you never worked them before." Shawn ordered them. "And whatever you do don't get sloppy."

They trains as Atlas dodge's Shredder's right claw, as he launch a kick, only Shredder jump over him and jump kick Atlas down, only he quickly recover and launches himself and tackle Shredder away, but that one knocked Akane down. She groan and glares at Atlas, she charge and throw a punch, but Atlas move aside making her fall down, Atlas and Shredder who got up chuckles at her. She stand up and glares at him, as Shawn glares at her of her clumsiness.

"You call that an attack, that was simply embarrassing." Shawn said. "And if you want to be a powerful Z-Squad member, then I suggest you get with the program, understand?"

Akane just stood and keep quiet as she said "Yes. I do understand." As Shredder throw his claw as she dodge it, she jump back away. When Shredder charges at her, she trip him down, and jump up high ready to dive kick him. Only Atlas grab her leg and spin her around. "Hah! What joke. a human girl like you ever fight? Your such a joke." When he's spinning her, it's making her dizzy, but she recover as she kicked Atlas's face, making him leg go, as she punches him, and swift kick him away. Shredder then grab her and toss her aside, but got tackle down by Atlas, as he's powered up with lightning around him. Shawn looked surprised and smirks.

"This is getting interesting!" Shawn said.

When Atlas charges up, he blasted a straight lightning bolt towards Shredder and Akane, as they jumped away, causing a blow up as blowing them away. But when Akane quickly recover, she launches at Atlas with a hammer and when she slam him with it, it cause her hammer to broke to piece, she looked at It with a sweat drop and a little nervous. Shawn couldn't believe this. But Akane grab his head and flip him away. As Shredder came and then thrust kick Atlas and got him crashes against the wall as Shredder was kicked by Akane. But Shredder punches Akane away and crashes next to Atlas, He chuckles at them.

"Such a foolish girl. You can't even keep up with either me or Shredder." Atlas said. "Just face it. You don't fit in with the big boys."

That made Akane very angry, when Atlas got up, he was jabbed hard by Akane's fist, he cough and got kicked away by her, Shawn seems so surprise, as Shredder charges at her. But was grabbed by her legs and throw him away, as she jumped up high and dive kick him, and got him hard. Atlas seems so angry and charges at her. Only got him tackles against Shredder. He's getting mad as he toss him away. And launches at her. But Akane swift kick him up. As Shredder jumped up high and then axe drop kick Atlas down. And now Akane jump up and kicked his head and gone down hard. When she landed, she smirks. "I think you two should learn you should never messes with a little girl like me." She laughs. As Atlas and Shredder getting mad.

"You dare mock me & Shredder?" Atlas said.

"Oh I dare alright. Cause one thing I hate is boys." She scoff in disgust, only got lifted by Atlas as his eyes turn anger.

"I'll teach you to disgrace me!" Atlas said.

Only Shredder roundhouse kick Atlas away making Akane drop. He snapped "Enough Atlas! We are not killing here. We are training so we can destroy those Iron fool!" Akane agree with him.

"Shredder's right Atlas!" Shawn said as he pulls Atlas to his feet. "Remember, we've got a mission to accomplish. So no killing your alleys."

Atlas growls, but calm down and nodded. As they keep on training hard. As Akane dodges and low kick Shredder as he jump away as he charges up his two knuckle claws. He charges up and then "**KI** **CLAW SLASH!**" He slashes towards Akane as she jump away, nearly got cut. Atlas charges up and launches at them. Only Akane knee his face hard, he drop and rub his face and glares at her.

"Lucky shot!" Atlas said.

She chuckles, but got knocked away by Shredder as he power up and then launches a fireball at her. She jump up high missing his attack, as he blast another fireball towards Atlas.

"Woah!" Atlas shouts as he dodges the fireball.

Shredder then came charging at him, only got kicked in the gut by Akane as toss up by Atlas. But Akane land safe on the ceiling and launches at him. She then power punch Atlas. But he block her punch in time. Which her punch felt so hard.

"_Hmm, this girl's got some skills._" Shawn thought.

Akane made a quick hard kick on Atlas and push him away. She dodge Shredder's fists, as they all did a combo of block and hits and Atlas came and Akane blocked his arm and jump away as Atlas and Shredder clashes their fist hard, causing a great force, as Akane first time blast his Chi blast at them as they jump away dodging her Chi blast. As soon they continue training. Someone came in. They look and saw Lord Wily. They on line and Shawn bow to him.

"Nice of you to drop in Lord Wily." Shawn greeted.

"Yes, Captain." Lord Wily replied and asks "So how's thing here Captain Shawn? Have they been train well?"

"Going well! There improving quite well, not to mention look rather well in this Z-Squad uniforms if I do say so myself." Shawn said as he gave a smirk.

Lord Wily looked and then said "They do look rather well then. Now, that I came to see, I brought news to you. That Lee has recover perfectly. But he might need a steel form. Or he might get cut through his form like before Shawn." He looked and Lee came in with a smirks.

"Lee!" Shawn said as he walks up to his fellow Z member. "Great to see you've recovered nicely."

"Yeah me too! Glad I survived that battle with Darrel." Lee said.

"And now to makes sure you all get strong. But remember Shawn, if you and your new recruit fail and if you survive. I'll have Broly to do the job, and when I said survive, Broly will have you dead of failing. We won't want that to happen. Would we?" He chuckle evil.

Everyone in the room started to feel a bit pale as Shawn told Lord Wily. "Don't worry Wily, I'm sure that won't happen either."

"It better be Shawn." He move close to his face with evil glares said "For YOUR sakes." He turn and walk away and out the training room.

"Oh wait, Lord Wily. There's something I have to ask." Lee said.

Lord Wily turn his head and asks "What is it you want Lee?"

"When you said I need a new steel form, how do you plan on setting me up on that exactly?" Lee asked.

"Let just say that I happen to find a powerful fragment that came from the space, which a great form then your steel form. Trust me Lee. It may make you more powerful then before and your steel form. It's called. A Omotanium. A pure greater metal and steel. It might makes you go to a new form." Lord Wily explained.

"Oh okay! But you sure that it won't end getting me slashed when I put that steel on?" Lee asked. "Cause I nearly died last time you know. You should know, you tracked my power level on your scouter we gave you."

"Indeed I did. But enough of this for now and start training, or do I remind you and Shawn of Broly. Do I?" He give Lee an evil glares.

Shawn grabs Lee by the neck collar and says. "I think we get the message, thank you Lord Wily."

He nodded and leave them, and heading to his throne chair. As meanwhile in the training room. Shredder, Akane and Atlas sigh in relief, as they glares at Lee. And Shawn too.

"What?" Shawn & Lee asked them.

"Be lucky Shawn and Lee." Shredder said "If we want to destroy them, we must do it now. Or Lord Wily will bring Broly here if we fail." Atlas and Akane nodded to them. As for now that remained them.

"Which reminded me. What so bad about Broly. Even Wily said he's very pure evil." She shiver and Atlas too "What is he anyway?"

"Oh trust me guys, he's a power mad saiyan. Leaves nothing but destruction in hid path wherever he goes, he destroys planets & galaxies. And plus he's insane." Shawn said.

They all gone pale again. As they started back training and forget what Akane's asks for. As back to Wily. He looked at the screen of his creation. As four is nearly done. And the first was done already and wait for it. Back in the training. Shawn turn to Lee. As he find something strange for Wily. So he better check on him.

Back to the heroes. They walking with Nobita and Shizuka. As when they made to their new house, it was big, and the dojo they get, was perfect for them, and has lots of rooms to train. And what their seeing, is dusts and weds and mess inside of them. They sweat dropped of this. As Nobita and Shizuka smiled.

"Well, there it is. Your new home." Nobita chuckles nervous a little. And Shizuka too. As when they enter. Everything a mess! All sheets over all the furniture. They look around, while Hinata, Dani, John and Tug look in the Dojo. Everything here in the dojo a mess, and when they checked around the house. Theirs many rooms here for 21. But, it's big and has 25 rooms.

"Geez what a mess!" Tyler shouts.

"You said it pal. Cause I never seen such mess here." Brandi agree with him.

Chris turn to Nobita and asks "You sure about this? Giving us this?"

"Like I said. It's the only repaying we give." He said.

Hinata look around, as she turn to them and said "We better take them then, beside. We might clean this place all up." As Arlon walk pass her.

"I must agree with Lady Hinata. It's must be clean up as possible." He said.

"That's good then," He stretch his arms out "Besides, I can finally take a break from fighting in these episodes." he said.

"Then it's settle." Brandi said as she walk next to Chris and said "We must clean this whole place up and the Dojo too. So let's do this right now everyone." As Nobita and Shizuka walk to them.

"We better be home now guys. Our parents might be waiting and worrying about us." So he and Shizuka walk out saying "See ya guys!" They run off home. As they wave back at them.

"OK gangs. Let's clean up this place now." Chris said, as they nodded and gone around the place, and beginning cleaning up.

Ben and Paulina grab the mobs and broom, as Ben brush the dusts and Paulina mobbing the floors in the dinning room and the kitchen. Tyler walking in the Dojo with Jamal, Tug and Darrel. As they brush the dusts and got them away, Tyler wipes the windows clean and shining. As when Tug mob the floor wet. Tyler walks and got slip towards the wall, and got smash against it hard, lucky it didn't break, as Tyler looked at Tug with a angry glares as Tug rub neck with a nervous smile with a sweat drop.

Hinata dusting all the dusts and webs off, while Arlon are on the ceiling? Dusting all the dusts above off. Which Brandi, Sibella, Winnie and Dani cleaning up the rooms for them, as John and Homer got two rooms clean for Toby and Storm to recover for a rest. As when Homer, who's is now downstairs remove every sheets from all the furniture, which every last one of them, a dust came to Homer's face, he then, was about to sneeze. As he then "AH-AH-AH-AAAHHH-CHOO!" He sneezed causing a whole dusts going by Jamal, Timmy and Trixie, which they wave the dusts away and cause them to sneezes each and cough, when the dust cleared away. They glared at Homer. As Jamal drop axe kick his head hard. Which got Homer angry, and both beating each other up in the dust clouds. Which causing Timmy and Trixie sweat drop on their head.

Robin and Sibella who's finish with the others to the rooms. And checking everything here, there's boxes full of dishes, so they places them to the cupboards. After getting everything in, they checked the big fridge. Nothing in there, but all clear and clean. So now they better get some foods in the store. While checking around here, they been follow, they slowly looked behind them, A larges masks of Demon face, they both screams in fright and hug each others. But then, someone who holds it put it aside, it was Tyler who holds it. He laughs at them, he found that mask somehow. As Robin and Sibella's eyes turn red in angry and glared angrily at Tyler, which he notices them and chuckles a little in nervous, he lean the mask to the wall and run the heck out of here which Robin and Sibella chasing him around.

Chris and Ben busy dusting and cleaning the rugs, and tables, chairs and everything here. While then, They checked the lights switch, as it burn out. So they changes them. As when Ben has the lights on, Chris almost has the last one in, which gotten electric. And when Ben noticed, he switch it off. As Chris's body is blacked all over his body, as he put the light bulb in, and cough out smoke. Which angry glares at Ben, he chuckles while rubbing his neck. Robin hears what's up and saw Chris and asks if he's ok. As Chris give Ben one hard bop in the hard. Giving him a large lump on the head. Robin sweat drop of this.

As when Tyler, Jamal and Homer wiped the floor dry, both Tyler and Jamal slip and bang their forehead each others, which Jamal is in pain as Tyler's forehead is made of metal. He glares at him and kicked his head, both of them beating each other up, which Homer then grab them and bonked their heads hard. As they getting back to work.

Hinata and Robin has the front room finish, the dinning room and kitchen finish, everything rooms and the Dojo is finish too. As when the house and Dojo was now clean for good, making like new house and Dojo too. As they gets their things in the boat, and got every equipment, weapons, and gears and then the Iron Clan symbol on the front door of the Dojo, and the stuffs in Dojo. And has the sigh up the front Dojo above the doors, a sign said 'Iron Dojo' As they now has their dojo to train and recruits. Chris and Robin smiled as they all has the house and Dojo. His friends were proud they have one.

As there now inside their clean and new home, and all sits down relaxing. "Boy, it takes 4 hours to clean and we did guys." Chris said.

"I'm glad Nobita's mother of his give us this house, this is the living." Tyler lies down and relax.

"It sure is buddy." Ben sits down the chair.

Tug checking the radar. As two emeralds remains. Chris said "Now that we got ourselves a home guys. We better rest down after all those fighting episodes. Man I'm beat."

"Best we do is, have a sleep right now, it's after midnight." Jamal told them, as Arlon already to his room to sleep. They all nodded and headed off to their rooms to sleep.

Meanwhile in Lord Wily's Castle, Shawn told Lee to take charges of the training, he walk to the throne room, as when he enter, he saw Lord Wily on the throne chair, looking at the screen, and what he's seeing is five capsule, one was completed. As he look at it carefully, as he has no idea who's in that capsule.

"Ahem, Lord Wily!" Shawn called.

Lord Wily snapped and quickly press the button, turning off the screen and snapped at Shawn "Have anyone taught you to knock before coming in?"

"Sheesh, Sorry! I was just going to let you know that training is going very well right now." Shawn informed Wily.

"Ah, that's good now. I'm surprise that someone like you can train any recruits and become that strong. I'm impress." He smirked. Then drop that of angry frown "But I want to make sure you get it done right."

"I know, I know. But your right about that training part. Cause truth be told, all the trainees I trained are put through rather brutal training courses. That's the only way they could be that strong." Shawn said.

"And how is that, you know about training bunch of trainees. Cause I never had someone like you to train anyone like that, how did you and your group, formed into Z-Squad anyway?" He smirks.

Shawn looked rather surprised that Lord Wily asked him that.

"Really, you actually want to know the origin of the Z-Squad? Wow! No one's ever bothered asking that." Shawn said.

"Of course Captain, a saiyan like you knows something, when I know all about Sayians cause I've heard of them, now tell me now. Captain Shawn." He said.

"Hmm, well as long as your not busy. And I'm on break! I guess I can tell you." Shawn said. "Besides, there's much else going on in this episode anyway."

"Yes indeed. Cause, some of them are really awes about the fighting." Lord Wily as he looked at the readers.

"Yep! And here we are, breaking the 4th wall." Shawn said as he walked up to Lord Wily.

"Yes we are, are we? But enough of that for now. And tell me about your forming with the Z-Squad." Lord Wily said to him.

"Good Idea!" Shawn said as he pulls out a seat & sits down next to Wily. "Well Wily, there's something you should know involving the Z-Squad first of all."

"And what is that Shawn?" Lord Wily asks.

"Well truth be told, the Z-Squad was not only my best group of fighters & elite team in the galaxy, but they we're also my closest best friends." Shawn said.

Lord Wily scratch his chin, "Really?" He asked. "And whys is that then Shawn?"

"Well back then I had no friends." Shawn said. "But trust me Lord Wily, this is going to be a long story, so bare with me on this."

"I may be old, Shawn." He then glare angrily at him "Cause I can hear everything you have right now."

"Works for me!" Shawn said. "Now then, it was a long time ago. In another part of the galaxy."

Flashback:

On the another part of the galaxy. We see something in the planet. A planet calls Planet Vegeta. And in the planet. We see a sayain. Walking to the throne door. As he's Shawn, wearing the Sayian armor. With a glares.

"I was originally an elite soldier of King Vegeta on the Planet Vegeta. But however things we're not going well for me. As one day I approached the King himself in his throne room"

When Shawn enter the throne room, we see a sayian with spike up straight, and beard. As he's King Vegeta. On his face not looking happen at all. He narrowed at Shawn when he approached him.

"Ah, Shawn. About time you got here." King Vegeta told him.

"Yes Sir! I managed to return from the Planet Mazdo." Shawn said.

"Now, give me that report. At once, Shawn." King Vegeta demands him.

"Well sir, although I managed to return in one piece. I'm afraid the mission didn't go rather to well." Shawn said.

King Vegeta did not like that, as he stood up saying "What do you mean by that Shawn?"

"I mean, the inhabitants of Mazdo were a lot more powerful than I thought. And they manage to defeat me easily, even after I told them to surrender their planet. So in short King Vegeta, the mission was a big bust." Shawn said.

King Vegeta was mad and snapped "You mean to tell me that you FAIL?!"

"I'm afraid so sire!" Shawn answered.

King Vegeta growled "You are nothing, but A DISGRUCE IN THE NAME OF SAYIAN! A sayian warrior must be that strong and fight. But you are nothing but a weakling sayian I ever seen." He snapped at Shawn.

"Well at least I try sire, but the training courses around here aren't good enough." Shawn informed King Vegeta.

King Vegeta did not like that, and was not pleased of his works "If that what you think, then so beat it. I here by, decided. To have you banish from Planet Vegeta!"

Shawn looked shocked at Vegeta's ruling, but then shook it off as he said. "Whatever! Cause truth be told, this planet started to bore me anyway. Nothing exciting or big ever happens around here, & not only that. There aren't any worthy fighters in my point of view."

King Vegeta were outrages, and sits down and point his finger out the door, which telling him to leave, as Shawn walking out of here. As we then changes the scene to the locker room. Packing his things.

"Hmph, King Vegeta, what a fool! I deserve better than this." Shawn said as he gathered his belongings. "I'll show him!"

When Shawn finish getting his stuff packed. He walking out, and away from the castle, only then, he spotted something by the space pods.

"What's this?" Shawn asked himself.

He's not sure, but a card. When he pick it up, someone snatch it from him, he turn and saw Mokuba glaring at him.

"What are you doing, that's my card!" Mokuba said.

"Oh sorry! Say, aren't you suppose to be Seto Kaiba's little brother?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah! I'm Mokuba, training to be a top saiyan warrior like my brother Seto. You got a problem with that?" Mokuba said.

"Uh, no! Not at all!" Shawn answered.

When Shawn sits down with Mokuba by the Space Pods, he was wondering about this.

"Hmm, say Mokuba is it. Tell me, what brings you out here by the space pods exactly?" Shawn asked him.

"Well someone informed me to report to the Planet Frieza right away, seems like Frieza wants to have a word with me about something." Mokuba said.

Shawn looked surprised as he said. "Frieza! Wow, either it must be something good, or something bad."

"Probably! But I'll never know cause I can't get the coordinates right for Planet Frieza." Mokuba said as he struggles with the controls.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Shawn said.

Mokuba were very surprising about this, Shawn helping Mokuba?

"Luckily I know the coordinates for Planet Frieza." Shawn said as he works the controls for a brief moment. "And there! Your all set!"

"Wow! Thanks Shawn." Mokuba said.

"No problem Mokuba, glad I could help. And you know what, since your going to Planet Frieza, I think I'll come along & join you." Shawn said.

He's really surprise now, first helping him of the control and he's wants to come and join up? He thought of something.

"Why do you want to come along Shawn?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Shawn answered.

When they got in the space pods. It's sealed in, and then launches off, away from Planet Vegeta and heading straight for Planet Frieza. After whole hours, they made it to Planet Frieza, as they got out the space pods.

"Made it! Now to report to Frieza." Mokuba said. "If I know him, he hates being patient."

"You said a mouth full!" Shawn added as he follows Mokuba.

Inside the Throne room, We see Frieza looking out the window, with a smirks on him. While then, Mokuba and Shawn enter the throne room, As Frieza hears someone enter.

Frieza turns to see Mokuba behind him, he looked rather pleased that he had come.

"Ah! Mokuba, Glad you could be able to come on short notice." Frieza said.

"Well I might've not come at all if he hadn't helped me." Mokuba added as he points to Shawn.

Frieza looked surprised to see Shawn here as he said. "Mm, now this is most unexpected. I didn't expect you to come here, care to explain?"

"Why of course Frieza!" Shawn answered. "You see, just recently. I've been exiled from the Planet Vegeta by the King himself due to my failure, he says I'm a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

"Is that right?" Frieza questioned.

"Yes! But I decided, who needs him. I deserve a little better! So I decided to come to your planet & hope to train here." Shawn said. "That way I could become a better warrior & prove King Vegeta wrong. That is of course, if it's alright with your permission Lord Frieza."

Frieza thinks this over for a moment, absorbing every word Shawn said. Then after a moment he starts to smirk and turns to Shawn.

"Very well then Shawn! You may train here." Frieza said. "But I expect to hope that you don't end up disappointing me, like you did with King Vegeta."

"Oh I promise my Lord, that won't happen. I swear!" Shawn said.

"See to it that you keep your word. Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Mokuba alone." Frieza said.

"As you wish my Lord!" Shawn said as he walks out of the Throne room.

When Shawn laves the throne room, he never thought he can train here and be that strong, so he left, leaving Mokuba to have a word with Frieza.

"Now then Mokuba. I suppose your curious as to why I asked you to come here, am I correct?" Frieza asked.

"Yes Frieza!" Mokuba answered.

"Well it quite obvious. You see for quite some time now I've known your brother Kaiba quite well, his ranks among the saiyans appeared to be far more greater than I ever hoped." Frieza told him. "And from what I learned for my men, you want to follow in his footsteps."

"Yeah, cause my brother Seto always inspires me a lot. Considering he's my big brother." Mokuba said.

"Yes! And that's the reason I've called you here Mokuba. I've decided to allow you to have a chance to follow in your brother's footsteps & become a noble warrior." Frieza said as Mokuba looked shocked, then he starts top get excited.

"You mean it?" Mokuba said as he starts to grin with delight. "Oh thank you so much Frieza, I promise. You won't regret making this decision."

"I should hope not!" Frieza said. "Now that will be all Mokuba, you may go now!"

Mokuba nods with approval, after that. He walks out of the Throne room as Frieza goes back to looking out his window.

When Mokuba left the throne and right outside, he saw Shawn sitting down eating, he can't train if he eats. So he sits by him.

"So, what did Frieza want Mokuba?" Shawn asked.

"It's amazing Shawn, Frieza is giving me a chance to train on this planet & follow in Seto's footsteps." Mokuba said. "Ain't that cool?"

"Sure does! I've seen your brother in action. Very impressive if I do say so myself." Shawn said as he suddenly had an idea. "Hey Mokuba, I was thinking. If you need to train, how about I help you train to be as strong as your brother Kaiba?"

Mokuba was shocked to hear Shawn say that as he said. "You mean it?"

"Sure! Might as well make something good here for starters, & helping you train is a good example of that." Shawn said.

Mokuba was happy of this, but when Shawn grab that fruit, someone snatch it from him, he and Mokuba looked, it was Recoome. One of the Ginyu Force. He grin and chuckles.

"Well look what we have here, Shawn himself." Recoome said.

"Oh great, Recoome of the Ginyu Force." Shawn said as he stood up. "Alright pal, let's not cause any trouble. Give me back my fruit & nobody gets hurt."

"You mean this fruit?" Recoome questioned as he raised it high in the air. "Well if you want it, then come & get it."

Shawn tries his best to reach for the fruit, but doesn't have any luck as he couldn't reach for it. When suddenly the fruit was swiped from the palm of Recoome.

"What the?" Recoome said confused.

Recoome turns around to see it was Boog that had snatched the fruit from him as he ate it. "Thanks for the snack Recoome!"

Shawn and Mokuba were surprise that Boog snatched from Recoome, which who's getting mad and punches Boog so hard, he dropped down, rubbing his face in pain.

"Ow!" Boog said. "What was that for?"

"That's for sneaking up from behind & snatch that fruit from me." Recoome said. "In case you aren't aware. No one steals from me!"

Of him saying that he left, while Boog glare annoying at him, he scoff in annoying as Shawn and Mokuba when to him and help him up.

"You okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm okay!" Boog answered. "I don't see what his problem is. All I did was swipe the fruit from him without looking."

But as Boog noticed it was Shawn, he looked surprised. "Wait, Shawn. I didn't know you were here."

"Oh really?" Shawn questioned. "Your only the 2nd person today that's surprised to see me here."

"Who's the 1st?" Boog asked."

"Frieza!" Mokuba answered as Boog looked even more surprised.

So with that the 3 saiyans began to walk off as Shawn explains the story to Boog.

Just a few mins of Shawn explains Boog the story, he was awes of this, so then, they walk pass the training room as they heard something inside, they open and looked in, they saw Lee beating up a Saibamen, as he defeated him down, he smirks.

Shawn looked surprised at this as suddenly more Saibamen entered the training room & they looked like they were ready to take down Lee.

"Bring it on!" Lee said challenging the 6 saibamen.

Such as when one of the saibamen charged at him, Lee swipe kicked one away, as he vanish and appears as he fired his massive Ki blast, as he destroyed him. More Saibamen as 5 now charged at him, as Lee was so fast, as he runs towards them, as he stab his arm through one, he massive kick another, he blasted his Ki through one, and fired his beam through one, and finally, He blasted a Ki sphere on the last and destroyed them. He chuckles while smirking.

"Woah! He just took out those all those saibamen without breaking a sweat." Shawn said. "Just who is that guy?"

"That's Lee Clark, one of the few fast growing Rookie saiyans on this planet." One of the soldiers said. "He's taken out everybody that stood in his way, he's like some kind of machine."

"What makes you say that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well some guys believe that he's really a robot." The Soldier answered.

"A Robot? Don't be ridiculous." Shawn said.

"Hey Einstein! Open the hatch." Lee said to the soldier through the speaker.

"Oh, right!" The soldier said.

When the soldier presses the bottom to open the hatch, Lee got out, with a smirks as the soldier shut it before he leaves. He then looked at Mokuba, Shawn, and Boog with a surprise look on them.

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked.

"Dude... the way you took out those saibamen... it was awesome!" Boog said.

"Yeah! I mean, they were around your every corner. There were at least 6 of them, & you took them all out one by one." Mokuba said. "Nobody could beat them all at once."

"Probably not! But I happen to have taken tougher training courses. That's the only reason I beat them all." Lee said.

Shawn seemed very surprised from the sound of that as he said. "Uh, Lee is it? Something tells me that I think you might have some potential in you."

"Oh really?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah, I mean think about it. You have massive damage shots, quick reflexes, & powerful blasts. I think you could become a top saiyan around here with a little more training." Shawn said.

"What are you talking about? I'm just as strong & powerful enough already. I don't need anymore training!" Lee said, but unknown to him. Boog snuck up from behind him.

As when Boog throw his big bop at him, Lee quickly ducked and toss him aside the wall hard and fell, upside down. He looked at Lee all surprised.

"Man! He's good." Boog said.

"That's what I'm trying to say. Now if you'll excuse me guys. I've got other things to get to." Lee said as he takes his leave.

As Shawn watches Lee walk off, Mokuba goes & helps Boog up to his feet as he says. "Next time Boog, don't try & sneak attack Lee."

"Note taken!" Boog said as he rubbed his head.

After while, they walking through, they heard noise, like blaster, guns and smash. They looked in the other training room, and saw Eggman smashing and knocked every fighting robots here. As when one snuck behind him, he punches through it and kicked away, as he turn and saw 7 more of the fighting robots.

"Deja vu!" Shawn said. "This looks similar with Lee & those saibamen from earlier.

3 of the fighting robots charged at Eggman, he dodges their attacks very fast, as he spread kicked both and thrust kicked one front of him. 2 fighting robots that was kicked away charged back at him. He then blasted both Ki blasts at them, destroying them and another as one too. As 4 more of the fighting robots charged at him around. Such as he jumped back causing them to crash. Eggman smirks as he held his palm at them, and then fired an energy wave at them, and destroying them too. He chuckles as this.

"Boy, this guy's good!" Mokuba said. "Just like Lee."

"I'll say!" Boog added.

He walked out the training room when the hatch opened, he chuckles at this he couldn't even break a sweat, he then saw them here.

"Aw, hello gentleman!" Eggman said. "I take it you saw me in action moments ago?"

"Yeah! And the way you fought those robots, it's amazing." Shawn said. "Where'd you get them anyway?"

"Oh, I built them myself!" Eggman answered as the guys looked surprised.

"You built them?" Boog asked.

"That's right!" Eggman said. "Come with me, I'll show you how I did it."

So Eggman lead them to his lab, as when they entered. They saw Eggman's every gizmos. Every parts and all capsules, They were awes, as Eggman when by his deck of all his blueprints here. As they saw the robots parts being build, as Eggman when over to it.

"As you can see boys, I'm not just a saiyan fighter. I'm also the only saiyan scientist in the entire universe." Eggman said. "And I'm the one that usually applies all sorts of training equipment & neccissary gear needed for all the saiyans & warriors on this entire planet."

"That would explain the robots, & as well as all the other equipment that's around here." Shawn said.

"And not to mention the scouters." Mokuba said as he points to the one he's wearing right now.

"Oh yes that's right, the scouter. Probably my greatest invention ever built. I even still have the very 1st one that was ever built." Eggman said. "Come & see!"

He when and show them, of the scouter he just ever no one ever made. As when Eggman showed them, he take something that they might want to see what he build.

"This gentleman is the very 1st original Scouter ever created." Eggman said as he shows it to the guys.

"What makes it original? It looks the same as all the other scouters around here." Shawn questioned.

"Sure it might look the same, but watch what it can do." Eggman told them.

He put it on, as it cover his head, and scope on his eyes as he smirks, they were surprised of this. He chuckles.

"Wow! It's covered your entire head." Mokuba said.

"Why yes! But however I had to change it in later models, due to one little problem." Eggman said.

"What problem?" Shawn asked.

Just then, his scouted suddenly out of control, as his scope pop out and blowed up. Which his head all burned by the blow up.

"That problem!" Eggman said as a fire extinguisher comes in at random & sprays Eggman's head, extinguishing the fire.

They saw that and laughs so hard they dropped down still laughing. So now they calm down and help Eggman getting that off of him.

"Well Eggman if I must say. You seem to do rather well with both fighting & building new machines." Shawn said. "And that's like doing 2 things at once."

"Actually it would be!" Eggman commented.

"Whatever! So, why don't you follow us for a bit. There's something I was hoping to discuss with you about." Shawn said.

"Uh, I suppose, okay!" Eggman said.

So when Shawn told him everything, Eggman think a bit, then a shouts in anger of mob was heard, they look out the window and saw A short man name Eddy running away from the mod as he's holding a wad of moneys.

"We want our money back, rip off artist!" One saiyan said.

"You'll pay for scamming us out of our money." Another saiyan said.

"Oh come on guys, can't we talk this over?" Eddy asked the angry mob.

"Oh boy, he did it again." Eggman said.

"Who did it again?" Shawn tried to ask. But it was too late, Eggman already walked out.

When Eddy runs fast as he can, he saw Eggman as he ran and hide behind h, as Shawn, Mokoba, and Boog came as the mob stops as glaring at Eddy.

"Alright! What's with the whole angry mob business?" Eggman asked the mob.

"That little pipsqueak scammed us out of our allowances by selling fake scouters." One saiyan said.

"Fake scouters?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah! Look for yourself." A Saiyan said as he tossed the scouter to Eggman who catches it.

Eggman take a good look at it, it has nothing but useless parts, and glass, and fall apart, which is why it's a fake scouter.

"So that's it! Well in that case." Eggman said as he suddenly grabs the bag of money from Eddy.

"Hey!" Eddy shouts.

"Everyone gets a refund." Eggman told all the warriors as he tosses the bag of money to them.

"MY MONEY!" Eddy screams in horror.

The money spread around as all the warriors got all their money back and walking away as Eddy glare anger at Eggman.

"Why'd you do that for?" Eddy angrily asked Eggman.

"Cause you ripped them out of that money for your fake scouters, so I had to do the honorable thing to do." Eggman said.

Eddy growled at Eggman as he scream and charged at him, only he was stopped in the air, as it was, sand? All around him in the air?

"Sand? Where'd that come from?" Shawn asked.

They were confuse and Eddy was scared, they turn and saw Garra with his large jar on his back, and held his hand out.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Mokuba said.

"Not sure, I don't remember seeing him around here before." Boog answered.

"Well however he is, he seems to be scaring Eddy rather good." Shawn commented.

As when Eddy whimper in fear, Garra smirks and led him down as Eddy shiver in fear.

"So, we meet again Eddy!" Garra hissed as Eddy only whimpered in fear.

Eddy ran fast and hide behind Shawn, who he chuckles at this. As Garra glared at them.

"What are you laughing about?" Garra asked Shawn.

"Oh nothing!" Shawn answered.

"Help me!" Eddy pleaded to Shawn.

When Eddy told Shawn, Garra smirks as he raise his hand as a snarling sand shark appear behind Eddy as he notice it.

This causes Eddy to scream like a girl & jump high into the air.

Eddy landed on Shawn's arms in fear of the sand shark as it vanish, Garra chuckles at Eddy as Eggman glared at Garra.

"Alright, I don't know who you are. But you shouldn't scare him like that. Even if he does scam people." Eggman told Garra.

Garra stop as he look at Eggman, he shut his eyes and open as he told them his full name and what he's from and what he once was.

"Hold up a second, you mean that your a sand ninja type saiyan?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes! That's right. And that was the reason why I left earth all those years ago. To find my own path!" Garra said.

Garra remember his past on earth, in his village call Hidden Sand Villages, every people here call him a monster, freak and a demon. Cause he got a One Tailed Demon inside of him, but two who cares for him was his brother and sister, name Temari, Kankuro. but when he discover what he is and what race he is. He build a space pod and left earth for good, but always remember Temari and Kankuro.

"Wow! That must've been one tough childhood you had." Boog said. "At least it's a lot better than spending most of your life in a bubble."

Everyone stared at Boog very weirdly as Eggman said. "A Bubble?"

"Yeah a bubble, due to me being allergic to mostly everything when I was younger." Boog told them.

When Boog say that, they sweat dropped about that, then while that, a soldier came by to Shawn and Mokuba.

"Don't look now, but I think there's a soldier heading this way." Mokuba said.

They all looked at the soldier who now when to them, as Shawn and Mokuba walk to him and listen.

"Can I help you?" Shawn asked the soldier.

The soldier told him that their need for training in the room, as Shawn and Mokuba were surprise and about time. So they nodded.

"All right, time to get some training done." Mokuba said. "Come on Shawn!"

"Right!" Shawn added. "It's time that I show King Vegeta how powerful I can be when I'm done.

As Shawn & Mokuba left, Eggman, Garra, & Eddy all look at each other as Eddy said. "Well at least we don't have to train right now. Cause I don't feel like doing it anyway."

When he said that, a soldier grab him by the back, and dragged him to the training room, as Boog, Eggman, and Garra sweat dropped seeing Eddy dragged away.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? let me go." Eddy told the soldier.

He ignore him, as he open the hatch to the training room and toss him inside and shut it. As they watches Eddy facing fighting robots of Eggman build as he smirks. As Eddy is in trouble.

"Well, it was nice knowing him." Boog said as he watches from the window.

"Yeah! Cause he's up against my own creations." Eggman said. "He'll never survive them all."

Eddy sweating down like crazy as he move out of the way of their blasts, he jumped away fast as he can, he rolled over the robot, and jumped away. He pants and scare. As 5 of the fighting robots comes towards him and he shouts in fear as he holds his breath and wait for the blow. But then, nothing happen, he open his eyes, the fighting robots seems to be, freeze. Everything here frozen. He was confuse of this.

Garra, Eggman, & Boog looked shocked at what Eddy just did.

"Unbelievable! I think he just discovered time freeze." Eggman said.

"Time freeze?" Boog asked.

"Yes Time freeze, capable of freezing time for at least a minute or so. Depending on how long he can hold his breath." Eggman said.

Eddy were surprise, as he smirks while holding his breath, he when running of getting the parts off, all five of them, he stop as he let out the air, as everything going again, as five of the robots fell apart on the ground.

"And you said he couldn't survive them all." Garra told Eggman that had his mouth wide open.

Eddy chuckles as he saw the hatch opened, as he step out as the solider shut it while being so shocks of that, Eddy turn and saw Eggman with his mouth still wide open.

"I think you might want to improve on your robots Egghead." Eddy said. "They seem a bit defunct if you ask me."

Eddy just laughs at the scientist as Eggman falls over & faints.

Boog and Garra sweat dropped. Only then something that fast got Eddy's pants drop down, showing his underpants. Eddy notice it, and scream, as Boog laughs so hard, as Garra sweat dropped.

"Alright who's the wise guy?" Eddy asked.

He heard laughs and its not Boog, they turn and Eggman who woke up, and saw a same size as Eddy and he has four eyes, he laughs so hard at Eddy.

"I should've guessed. It's Guldo!" Eggman said.

"You pulled my pants down, again!" Eddy said.

"Yep, this sort of routine never gets old for me. Everytime your off your guard, I strike & the pants come down." Guldo said as he continued to laugh.

Eddy growled, but smirks. As he held his breath in as he freeze time again, so he do something to Guldo as he pull down his pants and pull over his shirt to his head, he move away and le out an air as everything here move and Guldo were shock and dropped, he glared at Eddy who laughs at him.

"Hey! Since when can you learn time freeze?" Guldo asked Eddy.

"Just now!" Eddy said. "So now were even. Shrimp!"

"Take that back!" Guldo shouts.

So they started fighting each others, beating in a dust clouds, such as now someone stopped them, a man with red skins, and has long white hair. He glared at Eddy and Guldo.

"All right you two break it up." The man said as he pulled the two apart.

"Oh come on Jeice, let me clobber that guy." Guldo told the man that was named Jeice.

Jeice, dropped Guldo and Eddy too as he raspberry Guldo and leave, so now, Eggman looked and saw a tall alien with blue and eyes are red, he walked to Jeice and Guldo who glares at Eddy.

"What's going on here guys?" The blue alien asked.

"Why don't you ask shorty over there, he's the one that started it." Guldo said referring to Eddy.

"Who are you calling Shorty, Four Eyes!" Eddy angrily shouts.

Eddy and Guldo bout to beating each other again only Eggman holds Eddy and Jeice holds Guldo from fighting.

"Calm down Eddy, remember your blood pressure." Eggman told Eddy.

"Forget him Guldo. He's a waste of time!" Jeice said.

Eddy and Guldo then break free and beating each others all up, so now Eggman grab out the freeze ray and freezes Eddy and Guldo.

"There! That should keep them from fighting again." Eggman said as he puts his freeze gun away.

So now, Eggman has icicle Eddy and Jeice frozen Guldo as The blue alien saw that ray.

"Was that a freeze ray." He asked Eggman.

"Why yes it is Burter! It's capable of freezing anything in it's path." Eggman told the alien named Burter.

Burter were surprise as he turn and left, with Jeice and frozen Guldo. So now, Boog looked at Icicle Eddy who looking around inside of his eyes.

"So how are we gonna saw him out of there?" Boog asked.

When Boog said the word saw. Eddy scream inside the ice as he manage to break free screaming in fear and hide behind Eggman.

"Was it something I said?" Boog said confusedly.

They glared at Boog as they leave, and Boog follows, so now inside the training room, Shawn and Mokuba, fighting against the robots, they beaten them all over, there so many as they blasted them away, so now 10 more of them surrounded them.

"How are you holding up?" Shawn asked Mokuba.

"Just fine, you?" Mokuba asked back.

"Couldn't be better!" Shawn answered.

So now they dodge two of them attacks and destroy them, Shawn back fist one and Mokuba swipe kicked another robot. As he and Mokuba moved away from four more as they blasted them, and Shawn did his combo on one and tear it apart and Mokuba stab through last with his arm and blow up, so now they were done training.

"Phew! Nick work out!" Shawn said.

Mokuba nodded and walked out the training room, and so, they saw Frieza and his two elite warrior by his side.

"Lord Frieza!" Mokuba & Shawn said at the same time as they bowed to him.

"Very impressive gentleman. You managed to have made short work on the robots in record time." Frieza said.

They nodded, as they leave. As they didn't notice Frieza's evil smirk when they left.

After Shawn and Mokuba left here. They saw someone who's training doing the pose, as he's the leader of the Ginyu force.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the captain himself." Shawn said.

He turn and saw Shawn and Mokuba, he smirk and chuckles.

"Shawn & Mokuba. What a surprise!" the man said. "I didn't expect you two to be around here."

He chuckles as he's name is Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, as now Recoome were doing the pose with him and saw them as he chuckles.

"You again?" Mokuba said in disgust seeing Recoome's face.

Recoome still chuckles, as Shawn wasn't so surprise seeing an big ugly ape like him.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the shrimp Mokuba and Shawn. The loser!" Recoome laughs at them.

"Loser!" Shawn shouts in anger.

"Shrimp!" Mokuba also shouts in anger.

Recoome laughs as Ginyu bonk his head, as he's annoying at Recoome.

"What was that for?" Recoome asked the captain.

"Keep your mouth shout. I'm the one that does the talking." Ginyu told him.

Recoome rub his head as Ginyu looked at Shawn and Mokuba.

"I heard that Lord Frieza is wanting to you to train here Mokuba, trying to follow in Kaiba's footsteps." Ginyu said.

"Yeah that's right!" Mokuba said.

"And I also heard that you were banished from Planet Vegeta Shawn." Ginyu said.

"Your right! But who needs King Vegeta anyway." Shawn stated.

Ginyu nodded, as Recoome chuckles at them, as Ginyu glared at him, to shut up. So now he turn back at them.

"Well just get one thing straight you two, the Ginyu Force are the top dogs around here." Ginyu said. "So I suggest you stay out of our way, or you'll be sorry!"

While saying that, Ginyu and Recoome leave them, while Shawn and Mokuba glares at them.

"Oh will stay out of the way alright." Shawn whispered quietly as he & Mokuba left.

So now, when they left, after what Ginyu warn him about. We can hear Shawn narrating the story.

"So after a few years of training, I gotten a lot stronger & a lot better than my time on Vegeta. And Mokuba's been doing well with keeping up. So a while, everything seemed to be going smoothly. At least until one day, when Eggman discovered a horrifying secret."

Eggman has a spy robot in Frieza's throne room, as he watch and listen about Frieza. With his two trust elite warriors. And on the look on Frieza's face is not pleased about the saiyans. So he listen what Frieza plan and secret is.

"These saiyans are beginning to worry me Zarbon. They seem to be getting a lot stronger as of late." Frieza said.

The man green haired skin name Zarbon nodded agreed, the saiyans are being stronger by the minute, it really worry Frieza. "Then what can we do about this, Lord Frieza?" The fat pink alien asks. "If we don't do something fast, they might go against us."

Frieza stares out the window thinking of what to do. And that's when it hit him.

"Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner. Zarbon, I suggest you gather some of our strongest warriors." Frieza ordered. "Cause I think it's time we eliminate this problem one by one."

And with that, Eggman were shock about that, and can not believe what he's hearing of what Frieza just said.

"I don't believe it! Frieza's going to wipe us out." Eggman said.

So he shut off the spy robot, and then ran fast, to warn the others about this, he when to Boog and Eddy, so he ran to him fast.

"Fellas! We've got an emergency on our hands." Eggman said.

"Woah slow down doc, what's the emergency." Boog said.

"And whatever it is, it better be good." Eddy added.

So now, Eggman told them about what's he discover about Frieza, so now. It's completely shocked Boog and Eddy.

"FRIEZA PLANS TO DO WHAT?!" Eddy & Boog scream.

"You heard me, he's planning to eradicate all the saiyans." Eggman said.

"And after all the years we paid loyalty to him, this is how he repays us." Eddy angrily shouts.

Boog agreed with Eddy, as he, Eddy and Eggman must fine Shawn and Mokuba about this fast, so Boog and Eddy ran searching for them and Eggman too. So now, he only found Mokuba, sitting down looking at the card. So he ran to him now.

"Hey guys, what's up?' Mokuba asked.

"The saiyans are about to get eradicated, that's what's up." Eddy answered.

"What? Come on guys, your joking right?" Mokuba asked again.

"It is not a joke kid, I heard it from Frieza himself. He's planning to send his warriors to kill all the saiyans one by one." Eggman said.

Mokuba didn't buy any of this as he chuckled and said. "Come on really, Frieza wouldn't plan to kill us. I mean, not after all we've done for him in his services."

But suddenly, a Ki beam appears out of nowhere as Eggman, Eddy and Boog move away from explode. And Mokuba was hit a little, they looked and saw Zarbon and a fat pink alien with five of the soldiers. Smirking at them, and Mokuba were confuse.

As now, five soldiers fired Ki blasts at them, as Eggman, Boog and Eddy dodge them, as Boog charged and slam his bop at one, and Eggman roundhouse kick that soldier, Eddy fired his Ki at one, destroying the soldier's head. Mokuba were confuse of this, as he saw Zarbon charging at him, as he jump over his swift kick, as the fat pink alien punches him, sending him and crash against the boulder with an impact. So now, Eddy and Boog got two last soldiers as Eggman flies over to help Mokuba, as he punches across that fat pink alien in the face, as Zarbon fights Mokuba.

"Dude what gives, why are you fighting us?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't you even know brat? Me and Dodoria are here to kill you monkey off." Zarbon chuckles as he fired his Ki beam at Mokuba as he manages to dodge it. And couldn't believe what's he's hearing.

"What? But Why?" Mokuba asked Zarbon. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Lord Frieza get worry about you monkeys getting stronger, so now he fear that you might go against him. And to do that, we must kill all of you now!" He blasted a massive Ki only Mokuba dodge that, as Eggman fights against Dodoria, as he dodges his Ki blasts.

Eggman vanish and then swift kicked Dodoria's head, and then knee his fat gut. And then uppercut him straight up. So now, Boog gone up and then hammer bop Dodoria back down, and smash down with an impact. Eggman jump up and drop axe kick, only Dodoria jumped away, missed his attack, Boog when behind him and bopped him, and send him away. Boog when to him only got hit by the Ki blast, Eggman turn and saw 10 of the soldiers firing Ki blasts at them. They dodge them, fast. But then 10 was lifted up by sands and covered them all. They turn and saw Garra with a glares at them, Dodoria saw that too and couldn't believe it.

"Seems like I'm missing the action." Garra said.

When Garra clenched his hand, making his sands crushed the soldiers and explosion. Which the sands was clear as Garra gather his sands, the soldiers are on the ground all dead, as Zarbon and Dodoria saw that in shocks.

Garra stares down the two with a dark glare.

Zarbon and Dodoria knew this would happen, as Zarbon said to Dodoria "Let's just get going, were be heading to Planet Vegeta, I'm sure Lord Frieza will do something to that planet." He smirks as he and Dodoria flies out of here to their space ship, and leaving Planet Frieza from them for good.

"Planet Vegeta?" Mokuba questioned, then he thought of something. "You don't think?"

"Oh I think I might know." Eggman said.

As Mokuba fears if something might happen to his big brother, and Eggman saw his fear face. And know what will happen. That Seto Kaiba, either was killed, or alive, he's strong, he never lost and be dead.

"I see the look on your face kid, & I'm sure that it means nothing good." Eggman said.

Mokuba nodded, only then, a scream in pain was heard, they all looked, and saw Shawn on the ground all wounded, with the Ginyu force. Smirking at him.

"Shawn!" The guys screamed.

"I warned you Shawn." Ginyu said.

So now, Eggman, Mokuba, Eddy, Boog and Garra charged at them, so now Boog makes the first move, by bopped Recoome in the face, which send him far, as he when after him, Eggman fights against Burter. Mokuba go against Jeice, Eddy against Guldo. And Garra against Ginyu. So now, Boog was never knew that Recoome was that strong and powerful, he got smash back from him. Eddy having trouble fighting Guldo as he's fast, Mokuba was knocked down by Jeice, and Eggman was hang by the neck by Burter. And Garra on his knee and glares at Ginyu.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Ginyu said.

"Hey Ginyu's!" Someone shouted.

They all turn and saw Lee Clark glaring at them, as Boog, Eddy, Eggman, Mokuba and Shawn looked and saw Lee, as Garra never met him before. As the Ginyu Force smirks at him.

"Why don't you try taking me down as well." Lee said.

The Ginyu Force granted his wish and charged at him, as Burter and Jeice were fast and charges straight at him, only Lee vanish, they were confuse, as Lee appear and spread kicked them away fast, he vanish and swift kicked Recoome, he was fast and then jab his fist at his back. He toss him as he vanish and kicked Guldo away and he punches Ginyu across the face, but Ginyu stop himself and glared at Lee.

"What's wrong, having trouble taking down just one person?" Lee asked.

Ginyu growled at him, and charged at him, as he and Lee did a punching and kicking combos counter. As Lee roundhouse kick Ginyu's gut. As he's vanish and appear by kicking him up, he then gone and appears above Ginyu and then hammer him down, and crashes down with an impact. He dropped and watches Ginyu gets up and dark glare at Lee.

"This isn't over kid!" Ginyu said.

As Ginyu and his team flies out of here, as Lee chuckles, he walk and help them up, they were grateful of Lee save them. As Lee told him what he overheard.

"So I hear Frieza's planning to wipe out all the saiyans." Lee said.

"Yeah! And I still don't understand why he would do this." Mokuba said.

So now, Eggman started to told Mokuba why, and the reason, about his worry of Saiyans getting stronger, so he must destroy them all. Which started the Planet Vegeta.

"So that's why!" Mokuba said. "Well what are we gonna do?"

"You got me!" Shawn answered.

They must think of this fast, as they hear moan in pain, they all look and saw a saiyan with blood bandana around his head, as Shawn know who he is.

"Bardock?" Shawn said.

And yes, it is Bardock, he moan in pain as he stood up, he looked and saw more Saiyans, as he know Shawn, and as he stood still from falling, Eggman and Mokuba holds him.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah! Cause judging by your condition, you've been beat up pretty bad." Eggman said.

Bardock was helped by them, as he sits down, and told them about the ambush, and the death of his friends.

"Woah! That must've been very brutal." Shawn said.

"Yes, and that blasted Frieza betrayed us, and I will make him pay! And I will, by going to Planet Vegeta and put in end of Frieza once and for all!" Bardock shouts in anger of Frieza as he flies away to his space pod.

"Good luck! Your gonna need it!" Boog said.

"You really think he can stop Frieza?" Mokuba asked.

Eggman doubt it, cause no one can beat Frieza, if there that strong, so now. Eggman told everyone to his Eggship, so now they might leave here, and leave it to Bardock to face Frieza. As we now hear Shawn narrating the story.

"So Eggman had me, Mokuba, Garra, Boog, Eddy, Lee, & himself board his Eggship & we left the Planet Frieza."

So now when they flies by Planet Vegeta, they saw something over there, a whole army of soldiers and Saiyan on the war. And a space ship of Frieza, and they saw someone beating all up, going straight towards the space ship, and they know who it is.

"Hey check it out! It's Bardock." Shawn said as the other look out the window.

Although except for Dr. Eggman who said. "Can't look out the window right now, trying to pilot the ship."

They look but Eggman. As Bardock smashes every soldiers in his way, as he powerful blasted them away, so now he made it, he smirks and give it a shouts for him.

"Go Bardock Go, Go Bardock Go." Everyone except Garra & Eggman said on the ship.

"FRIEZA! Come out here now Frieza! YOU COWARD!" Bardock scream out, as Frieza came out on his hover chair as Bardock smirks "Ah! That's more like it." Frieza glared at him, as someone when beside Bardock, as Mokuba never knew who'd helping him.

"Wait is that." Mokuba said.

Yes. It is Seto Kaiba. The top ranked saiyan warrior ever. He glare hatred at Frieza, which Bardock know he came "Heh! I was wondering you might show up to help Kaiba." He smirks.

Kaiba smirked right back as he stares down Frieza. Back on the Eggship managed to have recognized him.

"It's Seto!" Mokuba shouts with excitement.

"Seto Kaiba? You sure." Boog asked as he tries to get a better look.

Mokuba is sure, it is his big brother, he know that Kaiba and Bardock can take down Frieza together. As Bardock shouted out "FRIEZA! Listen up you freak! We QUIT! All of us!" Only One of the Saiyan gulp in fear "You got it? We don't work for you anymore! You can get someone else to do your dirty work!"

Frieza glared, as he held his finger up with small orb of energy. As Bardock smirks and said "Oh yeah, and I've got a present just for you, from me, and Kaiba!" As he filled up with pure white energy on his palm, as Kaiba has his hands fill with red energy. As both of them ready to attack Frieza.

"This is for every soul will killed in your honor Frieza." Kaiba shouts.

"And for all of us, and even my friends YOUR warrior have killed!" Bardock scream "HERE! HAVE IT!" He toss his beat every sphere towards Frieza as Kaiba fired his red energy Ki blast as it combine Bardock's attack which heading straight towards Frieza!

In the ship, the guys watch as they watch the attack head straight for Frieza.

Then suddenly, Frieza laughs madness as his Death Ball have grow bigger and bigger as ever, as when Bardock and Kaiba's attacks hits his, it absorb it in! As Bardock were shock in horror "NO WAY!"

The guys look shocked at the size of Frieza's death ball.

"Glad I'm in here rather than over there." Lee said.

In the control room, Eggman notices a small part of the Death Ball that was growing, he was surprised to see how big it was getting.

Frieza laughs so hard as he have his finger point at them, as his death ball gone straight towards them all, and their planet as Kaiba couldn't believe this.

Mokuba looks on in horror as he shouts. "NO SETOOO!"

As far as they know it, Bardock scream in horror as the death ball hits them both, Bardock felled death comes to his fate, and Kaiba as well, as the death ball gone through every warriors as killing them and heading to Planet Vegeta. For Bardock, he smirks of his death as he give last work "Raise well. KAKAROT!" He scream as he's completely dead as Kaiba, never knew as he'll never be able to live, to see his only little brother Mokuba, grow strong like him.

"Mokuba! Please. Keep our family legacy alive, Good bye!" Kaiba said.

And so, Seto Kaiba is dead, as the death ball hit deeper in Planet Vegeta, as the whole planet is ready to explode. Frieza laughs in madness of their death, as Eggman see it's about to blow up the whole area.

"HOLY COW! FRIEZA BLEW UP PLANET VEGETA WITH ONE ATTACK!" Eggman screams.

The other guys looked completely shocked at the site of the explosion as Shawn said. "Boy, now I'm really glad I chose not to face Frieza."

"You & me both!" Lee added.

Mokuba watch in horror, of his brother. He drop on his knee, watching the explosion. As for Eggman, he see something on the radar, as it's looked like a space pod, he was confuse by the moment, as Shawn calm Mokuba down. Eggman looked on the screen to see who's in that space pod, and was shock of this.

"Uh, guys! I think you might want to take a look at this." Eggman said.

Mokuba, Lee, Boog, Garra, Eddy and Shawn looked at the screen, and was shock to see this. A baby saiyan that looked like Bardock, but he's asleep. They looked all awes, that it's Bardock's son. They were confuse of this.

"What's Bardock's son doing in that space pod?" Shawn questioned.

"Not sure!" Eggman answered. "But it looks like he's heading for the Planet Earth."

They were surprise, that Bardock has his son in that space pod to live, as it's keep going to earth. Only then, Eggman looked the radar as Frieza's space ship, left, but he was confuse that there's two space ship as one that Frieza in leave. Eggman not really sure who's space ship is that belong, but it doesn't look good.

"I think it's time we get going before something else happens." Eggman commented.

They nodded, as Eggman pilot his Eggship and leave here now, as Mokuba still watches the explosion, as it's stopped now. Everything that is gone is his only Big brother, now that Planet Vegeta is destroy. Frieza has no worry about them all getting stronger. As we hear Shawn narrating the story to the end.

"So after that, we never went back to Planet Frieza and began exploring the entire universe & began our own business. Of being assigned missions & completing them. And that's pretty much the entire story."

Flashback end:

Lord Wily were very surprised of this, and rub his chin. As Shawn sits down, after he told him the story how they become Z-Squad. And Lord Wily sits up. And he turn to him said "I must say Shawn, I never knew this Frieza can destroy them just because they might get stronger. As for me, Shawn. There's something I can show you." Shawn were confuse of this. As when Lord Wily pushes the button. A screen appears, as five capsules. Shawn were confuse, and saw four of two girls and two boys, as one. That was completed, and he give a good look at the first one. As that one looked like him.

"Hey, that one kind of looks like me." Shawn said.

"Of course, Shawn, when you and your squad left to japan, your hair piece drop. So I use it to make five of your clone. As one. That is, will be your brother." Lord Wily smirks, as Shawn were shock, as he said "As I shall name him. Bartholomew Zero!" As the first capsule that was complete, opened his eyes. As Shawn saw his eyes, pure red with his pupil black as a kite or diamond. Shawn couldn't believe it.

"Wow! It feels like I'm meeting an alternate version of myself. But better!" Shawn said as he looks at his self copy.

As the first copy of Shawn, name Bartholomew Zero. Or B. Zero, shut his eyes to sleep, awaits for the others. Lord Wily turn off the screen. And said "As now, that B. Zero now make his first eyes sight on you, he knows that you are brothers. But for now. The time awaits for you and your recruits. As it tour couple hours of your stories. And now, you shall return to your training, I'll bet it took long of them getting strong by now Captain Shawn." Lord Wily said.

"Probably! But you have a point, break time's over." Shawn said as he leaves to go back to the training room.

Lord Wily nodded, as he turn back and sits down of his throne chair. As he smirks. So now, he will get those emeralds from them "And hopefully for you Shawn, that you fail. I'll hope that Broly will wait. As I know someone who can after your death." He chuckles. He laughs as echo are heard around the castle. As the day of the Iron Clan will come to their end.

* * *

><p>"So far for the Iron Clan, they gotten their new house and a dojo, as they cleaned all up. As Shawn and Lee trained Akane, Shredder and Atlas. To make a downfall of The Iron Clan. As Shawn told Lord Wily the story of his formed the Z-Squad. As Lord Wily were surprise of this, so he show Shawn of his copy self name Bartholomew Zero. As now. The training shall be complete for three recruit. Can Chris and his team defeat the once again when they come? Or it will be their downfall? Find out on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Man! I can't believe we got ourselves a new house! And now look's like Shawn having three new members. Something tells me this is gonna be rough. Can we ever handle against them like last time? On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 28!

**The Rematch Battle Against the New Z-Squad!**

** Cyborg Tyler Vs. Atlas!**

I'm gonna be The Hero of the World!

* * *

><p>Whooo! nice one huh? Don't you worry about that folks! Cause the next chapter shall come soon! Read and Review!<p> 


	28. Ep 28 The New Z-Squad!

"On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! When Chris and his team got the deed of the new house from Nobita. From his mother, they just have to go to their home, but all mess and have a Dojo. So they have to clean all up. As it took them hours for that and it's done. As Shawn has three recruit to train. To be strong to take down the Iron Clan. As Shawn told Lord Wily of the story of how they formed. So when he's done, Lord Wily show him his clone self, as he named him Bartholomew Zero. Which now, that Shawn must get them strong as ever. As it will be the downfall of Iron Clan. Can they win against them once again? Or they shall fall? Find out Today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 28: The Rematch Against the New Z-Squad!<strong>

**Cyborg Tyler Vs. Atlas!**

* * *

><p>In Japan Four days ago. As we see inside the Iron Clan's new house and their Iron Dojo. They rested and recover, so far. They gets foods and stuffs. As Toby and Storm feel much better now, as Tyler, Dani, Timmy, Trixie and Jamal are in the Dojo with Hinata, Brandi and Sibella. Training of their skills. And so far. They got back two emeralds, and three emeralds, they gotten five of them and need two more. Tug checked the radar, and strange thing is, there's only one emerald here. No two. Tug were confuse of this.<p>

Chris and Robin sits down, as Homer drinks Duff, Arlon sitting down drinking tea with Winnie, Toby and Storm. While the rest doing their things here. Tug walk over to Chris and told him "Look's like the emeralds we got so far are five. But then one of the emeralds on the radar seems missing. There's only one emerald left." Chris frown and nodded.

"Yeah, really strange. But if someone got that emerald, we might know that someone had it. But where's that emerald is anyway Tug?" Chris asks.

"Let me check." Tug looked the radar of the location. And then his face dropped in shocks as he said "Oh no. It's in the Hina Inn!" They all looked at him with confuse and shocks.

Homer spits out duff beer in shocks shouting "SAY WHAT?!"

"Oh no! Not that place!" Toby shouts.

"I say!" Arlon said.

Although the others who now came back from training in dojo were shocks and overheard it too "You got to be kidding me!" Tyler shouts.

"There's no way were going to that place after what Naru and Motoko tries to do!" Storm shouts.

Chris sigh in annoying and rub his temper and said "Guess we don't have many choice guys. If we want to get those emeralds back. We'll just have to get one from that Inn."

"Although, I don't mind after Shinobu save my life from Eggman." Tug remember what Shinobu did something brave.

"Yeah, she's okay, but to me, I've didn't make my move on that foxy girl, and I don't mean Robin." Tyler gets the glares from Robin "I think her names, Kitsune. Yeah, that's it."

They thinks of this, and it's decided. "Alright guys. We better get going there now. Otherwise you might not sure what will happen." They nodded, as he said "But, some of you better stay here and watch the place while we're gone. I'll be taking Tyler, Dani, Arlon, Darrel and Timmy. To the Hina Inn. We're be back with it. Cause I'll bet Kitsune has that emerald from Nabiki." He said. As he took Tyler, Dani, Arlon, Darrel and Timmy. As they left their house and heading for Hina Inn.

"I just hope that Motoko better not attack us just because were men. And always accept girls, like you Dani." Darrel said, as she nodded agree and disgust of Motoko.

Meanwhile in Castle Wily. We see Lord Wily sitting down his throne chair, as Captain Shawn and Lee with Akane, Shredder and Atlas. They're training has complete and becomes strong. As they all bow to him.

"Finally you have your recruits train well and complete. As longer you've got your second chance Shawn, I want you to make sure your never fail me again. Understand!?" Lord Wily Snapped at him.

"Rest assured Lord Wily! With all the training we've managed, there's no way the clan will win this time." Shawn told him. "Right guys?"

"Of course!" Atlas said.

"Right!" Lee said.

Akane and Shredder bow to him. As Stockman when to Lord Wily and said "My Lord, I have a report that one of the emerald are not in japan, only one emerald in Japan of course, and it's located to this Inn call, Hina Inn." He press the button and the screen appears as it's shows the Hina Inn where Chris and his friends was in.

"The Hina Inn, never heard of that place." Shawn said. "But if it has that chaos emerald in there, then will just head down there & get it."

"Hmmm. Well then, if that boy Chris maybe going there, then we shall not allow that to happen." Lord Wily turn his head to Shredder and said "Shredder! When Shawn gets that emerald in that Hina Inn. You'll know what to go to those weakling." He smirks.

Lee looked at Shredder as he said. "You had something in mind Shredder?"

"I do Lee. Beside, I would hate to what happen, to those people, to their death." Shredder chuckles evil.

"Death?" Lee questioned as he started to like the idea. "I like the sound of that."

Akane looked at them, and hated to notice about Hina Inn, as Lord Wily said "Alright then, you may go. And get to that Inn before those Iron Brats go there first. And as for you Shawn. Do not fail me again! Or your gonna be destroy by the Legendary Super Saiyan if you survive. Beside, I even would happen to someone who shall die by his madness power." He even smirks and said "Beside, there's still reward for you if you complete the mission. Riches and treasures. I'm sure you will complete and pay into very riches of money."

"I'm well aware of that Lord Wily, & don't worry. This time we're ready!" Shawn said. "Okay folks, let's make our exit. Just like we rehearsed."

They nodded. As they all march in place, line up, and spread out shouting "New Z-Squad! Number 1! We live to fight! We fight to LIVE!" They then line up and all of them let it out the battle cry and then launches straight through the roof, again. And heading straight towards Japan, as Lord Wily and Stockman sweat dropped and has tick mark on Lord Wily's head.

"Next time those idiots ever crashes through my roof again it will be too soon." Lord Wily grumbled.

"I'll get Snaptrap and his D.O.O.M to fix the roof my Lord." Stockman said and leave. As Lord Wily sits down, and had his scouter attahces to his ear. And see the New Z-Squad's power level, he smirks. As he chuckles.

Meanwhile in Hina Inn. Every girls are on the table, eating breakfast when Shinobu makes them, as Naru and Motoko are still mad of Arlon comes and attack them, as they think of their thick heads.

"I still can't believe that old man comes here and attack us." Naru growled.

"He just came about finding Chris. That's all." Shinobu told her.

As while Shinobu sits and eat, a door knock was heard. As she got off and walking towards the door, as when she opened, Atlas was there, as she was scare of Atlas's scary smirks. She move back away, as Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Sarah, and Su. As for Keitaro looked and saw him coming in with Shawn, Shredder, Lee and Akane.

"Morning girls!" Shawn greeted.

Naru and Motoko was shocks of having more mans as Naru shouts "Just what do you think your doing here?! This is Hina Inn! And no place for mans like you!" As Motoko grab her sword. As Keitaro was scare of this.

"Relax girls, we won't stay long. We're only here to get the chaos emerald." Shawn said. "Once we grab it we'll be on our way."

The girls and Keitaro were shocks to hear that, as Kitsune has the emerald in her hands and hide it behind her. As Naru shouts "There's no emeralds here you jerk! And their just fakes and always by listen to a felt lies. Now get out!" As Atlas vanish and appears behind Kitsune grabbing the emerald from her as she quickly turn and saw him taken it.

"Foolish girl, did you really think you could get the emerald away." Atlas said.

"He he yeah! Girls are so stupid." Lee said as he laughed.

The word Girls are so stupid got Naru and Motoko mad, as Naru ran fast towards Lee and throw her fist at him, and when it hits Lee's face, a clang was hear, as Naru scream in pain and river of tears as she cries holding her hand. Motoko was outrages and shouts "**Air Splitting Sword!**" She swing her sword launches a Ki winds towards Lee as Naru move out of the way.

"All right Akane, do your stuff!" Shawn commanded.

Akane nodded and step in front of Lee and then created A Ki hammer and then "HAMMER SMASH!" She swung, causing Motoko's attack disburse it away. Which Motoko was shock and charged at her, she swing her sword and clashes against her hammer.

"Those vile man brainwash you! I'll make them all pay!" Motoko shouts in disgust.

As the 2 girls clash their weapons, Shredder approaches Shawn with something important to do.

"I sense the Iron brats are coming, I think it's best to keep them inside. Without knowing." Shredder said. "Beside, I've got all the bombs around here quick a time."

"Bombs? Since when did you have bombs?" Shawn asked Shredder.

"Since we're about to leave for a mission. After all. How do you think I've a bad guys on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle show?" Shredder said as he chuckles remembering that.

"Oh yeah, good point! Well at least this time you won't have to deal with Krang budding in or the turtles interfering." Shawn said.

Shredder nodded and said "I'll be outside to await for them, while you take care of those girls, and that wimp over there." Shredder pointed at Keitaro who's hiding in fear. As he when out. As Atlas having trouble getting Su, trying to take his parts.

"If you say so!" Shawn said. "And I suppose it'll be a good warm up before the clan get here!"

So when Shawn said that, Naru walk up behind him and slam her fist at him, but nothing seems to happen, as Sarah smashes him with a vase, nothing.

Shawn turns around & grabs both Naru & Sarah by the neck & twirls them around.

He twirls them around very fast, as he let go of them and crashes the table hard, as Shinobu shouts in fear. Atlas still having trouble with Su grabbing his parts as he's getting annoying.

"I'm getting annoyed!" Atlas said.

So now Atlas grab her and toss her aside, she then grab out her remote control and then activated. "Say hello to my Turtle Mecha!" As a big robot turtle came in and targets weapons at Atlas.

"Hmph, sending a toy to battle. What a foolish thing to do!" Atlas said.

Atlas has his hand turn a cannon, and aim it as he fired a blue energy wave, which destroyed her Turtle Mecha. Su was shocks as she dropped in to her knees. "You destroy my toy!" Keitaro saw that and frown.

"You were foolish to have brought it into battle in the 1st place." Atlas said.

Atlas when over to her, as Keitaro stop him by going front of her, and glare at him "You better not do something to Su. Cause I won't let ya!"

Just then Su gets knocked out be Lee due to his massive steel punch.

He turn and saw Su knocked out cold by Lee. "SU!" He then was electrified by Atlas, and knocked out. Motoko clashes against Akane's Ki Hammer as she turn and saw some of them knocked out.

"Hmm, maybe I should knock out somebody too." Shawn said as he powers up his fist.

So he vanish and appears by Motoko and slam her by the head, which knocked her out cold, and dropped and her sword too, Shinobu was too scare as she walking away. Only then Atlas appear front of her.

"Going somewhere little girl?" Atlas questioned evilly.

She was scare by him, and about to run, only a chop on her neck knocked her out, which Akane did that as she smirks. Atlas chuckles, while holding the emerald.

"Well that was too easy." Shawn said. "Now that we got the emerald, let's split!"

They all nodded as they vanish, and right outside, Chris, Tyler, Darrel, Dani, Arlon and Timmy runs up the stairs fast, and while then, of what they saw Shredder outside, front of the Hina Inn, as Keitaro's cousin or aunt. Haruka run out to see what's up and saw Shredder here. And not so sure of him. As Someone that Chris never thought to see, was Shawn, Lee, Atlas and Akane. They were shocks of seeing old enemy. Here. And Atlas has the emerald in his hand.

"You again?! I thought I beaten you! And even never thought to see Shredder, and Akane, becoming evil for someone I never wanted to know." Chris said, as Arlon sense something trouble inside the Hina Inn and vanish.

"We meet again Chris! I'm not sure if you've seen us yet. But you are now looking at the new & improved Z-Squad." Shawn said.

Chris and four of his friend were shocks and Haruka were confuse. As he said "Where here for that emerald. So give that to us now Shawn! And if you've done something to the girls and Keitaro! Your gonna pay!" Chris shouts.

"Well actually, the only ones who are gonna pay are you. For wiping out 4 of my men in the 1st place, & while were at it. Collect the Chaos Emeralds, so there's no way were giving you the one we already have." Shawn told Chris.

"Well too bad Shawn! You saiyans makes me sick. I've maybe have Ben a friend, I don't care if he's the saiyan. But he's still my best friend, and has two saiyans on the good side!" Chris shouts. They nodded and Haruka were awes as Shredder chuckles of his nonsense.

"If that's the case, and I'm afraid that it's too late for you to save your friends inside that Inn. Cause they already dead inside. By BOMB!" Shredder shouts, as the explosions was on, and the explosion destroyed the Hina Inn right to the ground, burning down, as Chris, Tyler, Darrel, Dani and Timmy watches in horror, and Haruka watches in horror as well.

"Oh no!" Timmy shouts in horror.

"Wait! Where Arlon?" Tyler notice it, and realize something, Arlon was inside the Inn. And too late to save them.

"Oh, so that's what those bombs were for. Even I had no idea about this, literally!" Shawn said to Shredder.

Shredder nodded and smirks behind his mask, as Chris couldn't believe this, seeing them died like this, and only met them before. But now, their gone, even Haruka watches the flames on the ruin Hina Inn. As for Chris, he felt anger, an anger he never had. As he felt darkness comes to him, a dark of hatred, anger, and rage. As he looked at them all. With hatred in his eyes. He started having dark aura surrounding him. As Tyler, Dani, Timmy, Darrel saw him, Haruka saw him too. And confuse of that dark aura around him.

Suddenly the scouters began to go off detecting Chris's power level.

"What the?" Shawn questioned. "Shredder I don't know why you planted those bombs, but I think it's triggering Chris's power level big time."

Akane's scouters go off too, Atlas's own, Lee's and Shredder's scouters go off, detecting Chris's power level, and it's going up that high. They watches Chris, as dark aura going up high. As he's growled in hatred and shouts "YOU! YOU BASTARD!" He scream out as dark aura burst up into darkness pillar, which with that it blow up their scouters. And couldn't believe what just happen.

"HOLY CRUD!" Shawn screamed.

Of what there seeing, that Chris has transform, he's all black all over with aura, and blank eyes and has Phoenix wings, Chris has turn into Dark Phoenix Chris, as he looked at them with pure hatred.

As D.P. Chris suddenly, charged very fast, which tackled Lee, and smashes through the broken piece and gone right straight, as he kicked him away and gone very fast as ever, he combo him with such power and hammer him down, Lee crashes down, he's lucky he didn't bleed cause he's tough of new steel form Lord Wily got him. He looked at D.P Chris with shocking face.

"Man, this guy's fast!" Lee said.

D.P Chris then firing Dark fire Ki blasts at him, Lee dodging them, but it's too strong and fast, as D.P Chris appears and swipe kick Lee and then tackle him through the building, he thrust kick and blasted a dark massive Ki, and hits Lee straight, he vanish and re-appears above Lee and then dived kick him down, as he smashes him down, he got up high and then spin around fast, and then drilled kick Lee down. He gone back up and then, created a Dark Ki Bomb, as he target Lee. He looked and saw him forming.

"Dude! Why are you attacking me fore, attack Shredder. He's the one that blew up the Inn & killed those girls." Lee told him.

All D.P Chris do just ignore Lee's words, and then shouted in dark voice "**DARK HELL BOMB!**" He blasted towards Lee.

"Quick! Someone stop that attack." Shawn told the guys.

Akane vanish and appears front of Lee as she summon her Ki hammer and shouts "**HAMMER SMASH!**" She swung and deflected the Dark Bomb, heading to the other way. Which a powerful massive explosion. As a great shockwave all most pushes them.

Lee sighed in relief as he said. "Thanks Akane! I owe you one."

She nodded "I only save you so I can destroy Chris." Lee stood by her as Shawn stood by her too. As three of them are ready.

"Okay Chris, I suggest you go right ahead & just face the ones you hate the most." Shawn said. "And for my bet. It had to be me, Akane, & Lee."

"Sorry Shawn, but I'll be facing someone else, and I choose her." Shredder pointed at Dani. But Atlas disagreed.

"Actually Shredder, I shall be the one to face this worthless girl." Atlas said. "Not you!"

"Too bad Atlas. Cause I already choice her to fight. And you'll be fighting him" Shredder point his finger at Tyler. Who glares at them.

"Him! He's not worthy of facing Atlas." Atlas said. "So you face Tyler, I shall face the girl."

"I face that little brat! Your facing that guy!" Shredder shouts front of Atlas's face in anger. Which Dani and Tyler watches them with sweat drops.

"It seems that there's only one way to settle this matter." Atlas said.

"Agree!" As he and Atlas got their arms back and then both shouts "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They throw their hands each others, and shows Atlas's hand paper, and Shredder's hand two finger, as scissors, he won! "HAHA! I win! I'll face that brat and your facing Tyler fear and square!" He laughs as Atlas has tick mark on his head.

"Fine!" Atlas said as he approaches Tyler.

Tyler watch him coming, he smirks as he put on his shade glasses. "We'll Dani, times like this comes and ill be facing Atlas." She nodded. As she's on her fighting pose, with a fast try, Shredder fully charges and tackle Dani and got her crash through, he shout "Watch out next time kid!" As he face Atlas.

"Atlas is ready, but are you ready?" Atlas asked Tyler.

"Ready are ever bro!" Tyler put up his fists at him and said "But I must warn you, I'm tougher then anyone pal. Ever a electric robot like you." He smirks.

"We shall see about that." Atlas said. "Let the match begin!"

"Begin we shall pal!" He wind his fist back and shouts "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He launch his right fist towards Atlas and punches him across the face. Send him back not far from here.

But Atlas recovers and starts to fire blasts at Tyler rapidly fast.

Tyler runs fast from his blasts, He jumped over the wall and landed, as he target his left hand which turn to blasted shouting "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He blast his blue blast Ki towards Atlas.

But Atlas blocks it & prepares one of his attacks for Tyler.

He charges up his electric power and aim at Tyler, as he blasted straight electric line towards Tyler, he's lucky by dodging it. He jumped towards Atlas and then shouts "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He throw his right fist at Tyler. And punches his chest.

Tyler send Atlas away from here, he run fast after him, and then aim his blaster at him "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He fired his Blue blast towards him, and direct hit. He jump up high and then "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He slam his fist at Atlas. And got him crash down. Which got kicked back, as Atlas appears behind him and swift kick, he vanish and appears above Tyler, but he recover as he counter his attack. And both of them punches and kicking counter, they were fast as Tyler jab his fist at his gut and them hammer Atlas down, he land when Atlas crashes down. By recover by hopping out the hole and glare at Tyler.

By then Atlas gets to his feet & says to Tyler. "Okay boy, I can promise you this right now. Don't think that you shall defeat me so easily, cause nobody beats Atlas."

"Say it as it pleases Atlas." As he aim his left arm at him, as his hand has transform. Into a large gun at him "Cause I well defeat who I face. **WEAPON LEFT!**" He fired a great blast and hits him straight with a blow up.

Atlas clears up from the smoke & stares at Tyler.

"This that the best you got? Well let's see you try this." Atlas said as he prepares one of his attacks.

Atlas shouts as electric barrier surrounded him, as he's charging up. Tyler await for him, as Atlas unleashes a powerful lightning sphere towards hm. Tyler were shocks and run fast as he jumped out of the way, as it cause to explosion. Sending him away ten feet. He recover and landed, as he stare at Atlas who's powering up again. Tyler's not sure what's he's going, but when he shouts. He cover himself, as when it's clear he looked and saw Atlas who's smirks at him.

"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble of humiliation & surrender now." Atlas said.

Tyler smirks and chuckles saying "Surrender? Not a chance buddy. Just because your a robot doesn't mean your strong." He grab his right hand and pull, revealing a chain attach. "I'm a cyborg bro. And I'm tough then anyone I face pal." He chuckles.

"Will see about that!" Atlas said.

Atlas made a fast charges towards him, as Tyler charges towards him as well, and cause both clashes their fists causing a great force and both punches and kicking counter. They were so fast as in combos. As they both knee each other, as both clash them. They combos each other very fast, ad vanish. As you hear sound of hits. Every where. They appears and clash their fist again. Causing a shockwave.

Meanwhile to D.P Chris, facing Lee, Akane and Shawn. As all three of them charged at him, as all four of them clashes and vanish, A sound force was heard every where, as D.P Chris appears and Akane appear throwing her fist only evade that and heel axe kick her down, as Lee appears behind him only he slam his fist to his chest and send him away, as Shawn kick only D.P Chris clash his kick at his. And stare each others.

"This is nuts! We can't lay a single attack on him." Shawn said. "Any ideas?"

"Nope!" Lee answered.

So far, D.P Chris grab his leg and started spinning him around fast. Lee saw that and flies towards him, only when D.P Chris toss him and crash into Lee, which Akane appears and shouts "**DARK FLARE BLAST!**" She shots her attack towards him, only D.P Chris deflect her attack away.

Shawn shakes himself off as he says. "Okay that settles it, time to kick things up a notch by fighting fire with fire." Once saying he transforms into his powerful Dark self.

D.P Chris turn and saw Shawn in his Dark self. He chuckles evil, as he fully charged towards him, which he and Shawn clashes their attacks, and punches and kicking in counters. They are going fast of Shawn Dark form. They vanish, and sound clashes are everywhere. Lee and Akane watches as they appears clashes their legs. Which he vanish and appears behind him and swipe kick, send him, but Shawn stop himself and vanish, as he appears and fired his attack at him, only D.P Chris deflect it away, and charges at him. As Shawn slam his fist at him, only he block that, as he swift kick him, as Lee appears and massive punches with his steel fist, only he didn't felt a thing as D.P Chris looked at Lee with dark look.

"Uh oh! Not good!" Lee said knowing he's in trouble.

So now, D.P Chris slam him by the face, and then power up. And did his 25 combos on him, as when he's done, he vanish and appears behind him and tackle him, and crash against the wall, he move away from him. As he grab his sword, which turn to Dark Ninja Sword. And toss it, which stab through Lee's gut. Making him stuck against the building.

"Lee!" Shawn said seeing Lee stuck.

Lee cough blood when D.P Chris stab him through the gut. As he look, and saw D.P Chris's hands glowing up with darkness attack. As he's powering up very high, Lee couldn't believe this is happening to him.

"Please, don't do this. Have some mercy!" Lee said.

"Don't just stand there Akane. Help Lee before he gets killed. HURRY!" Shawn ordered Akane.

Akane nodded and flies towards him, only this. That someone she knows appears. It was Arlon with his long sword cane. Shawn and Akane were shocks to see him alive! Which he's blocking her way.

"Oh for crying out loud! Do I have to do everything myself." Shawn said as he flies towards Lee.

Arlon saw him going towards Lee, which he vanish surprising her, and appears front of Shawn as he powerful kicked him away, and crashes down, Darrel smirks as Arlon saved the girls and Keitaro, as they are still out cold, but there going be ok. Akane saw them alive, as Shawn who's recover as he look and saw them still alive.

"What in the?" Shawn said. "Uh Shredder, I think you might want to take a look at this."

As to Shredder blocking Dani's attacks, as he looked and saw them alive as his eyes bugged out in shock. He couldn't believe they live! "NO THIS CAN'T BE! HOW CAN THEY BE STILL LIVE?!"

"So much for your bombs." Shawn said.

"Which because I've saved them from the explosion, after you and your group appears, I sense lives in danger. Such as them. So I have to teleport inside the Inn saving them. So I got them out of here just before you activated the explosion. And by the way. You have run out of time young man." Arlon point his sword at D.P Chris who's completed his power up. A huge glow of darkness KI. Ready to blast.

"Not on my watch!" Shawn said.

When Shawn fully flies towards him, Arlon stop him by, slam his palm at him, causing a powerful blow attack, sending Shawn away. As for now, their too late. As D.P Chris shouts in dark voice "**DARKNESS HELLISH CANNON!**" He powerfully unleashes a gigantic dark energy wave. Which Lee scream in agony and pain. As when they, he's turned into dust as he has killed him. When the attack stopped. All they can see is nothing but wrecked building front of him. As Akane, Shredder, Atlas who's stop as he looked, Tyler smirks. And finally Shawn saw it in shocks of what D.P Chris has done.

"No, Lee. He's gone too!" Shawn said as he began to grow angry. "That's the last straw!"

Akane couldn't believe this too. As she grow angry as well, as Shawn and Akane raise up in the high where D.P Chris is, as he chuckles evil. And looked at them. As he stare at Akane.

"This is gone on long enough. It's time you were put in your place." Shawn said. "Ready Akane?"

She was about to replied, but then. D.P Chris widen his blank eyes to her eyes. Causing a dark illusion of fear into her head, as she was very pale in fear. Of what she's seeing. As tears dropping from her eyes. As she's too scare to fight.

"Akane, what's the matter?" Shawn asked noticing her sudden change in emotion.

Akane can't say something as she's too scare, so now she spoke in fear "I can't do this."

"Say what!" Shawn shockingly said.

"I can't do this!" She cries and dropped down to the ground on her knees and crying in fear "The horror! Such horror!"

"What horror? What are you talking about woman?" Shawn asked.

"Everything, chaos! destruction! Total destruction!" Akane said in her mind, everything here of the world destroy "the world! The whole planet was nothing but waste lands! Albert Wily rule and everyone into slave and kill us all!" She cries in fear of seeing Albert Wily laughing in victory. As she can't take it to this fear D.P Chris giving her as she lies down shouting in fear.

"What? That's ridiculous. He wouldn't do that to us." Shawn said. "Chris is trying to play mind games with you. He's trying to mess with your mind."

She too scare to say everything as she cries, In her minds, the death of her family, the death of everyone here that refuse to work. And everything around the worlds are being destroy. As Shawn frown and glares at D.P Chris.

"I don't know what you did to spook Akane. But I'm telling you right now it's not going to work on me." Shawn told Chris.

D.P Chris didn't say anything he just vanish and appears behind Shawn and then swipe kick him away.

But Shawn manages to stop himself as he stares down at Chris. "Okay Chris, start talking. What's with this new side of you? Cause you've not only killed Lee, you spooked Akane to death. I want to know the reason, & I want to know now."

He still didn't say anything, so he flies up towards him, as Shawn glares and power up dark aura and charging towards him. And both clashes their attack. And combos counter each others.

Back to Tyler and Atlas, they clashes every attacks around here, and both clash their kicks and drop, as Atlas power up his electric palms.

"Take this!" Atlas shouts as he shoots his electric attack at Tyler.

Tyler dodges that, and runs at him, Atlas flies towards him, as both of them clashes their fist, causing a force. They both punching and kicking counters. As so, Atlas kicked him straight up, as he flies up above and then drop axe kick him. But Tyler recover and ran, as Atlas follows, he charges up and blasted electric beams at him, as Tyler jump over it and jab him across and then he hammer Atlas down, only Atlas roundhouse kick Tyler back away. He stop himself as Atlas comes charging. As Tyler power up and shouts "**STRONG! ROUNDHOUSE KICK!**" He powerful roundhouse kick Atlas's chest, and sending him far, by crashing against the wall. But he got out and charging towards him with a electric barrier and then he tackle Tyler straight and crashing through every building. As he kick him away. Tyler stop and then shouts "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He powerful jabbed Atlas across the face, only he stop himself and charges up his fist.

"Alright Tyler! Let's see you match against this." Atlas said as he shouts out his next attack.

"**ELECTRIC FIST!**" He charges at Tyler and jabbed him across the face, and send him far, but crashing against the building, as Atlas grab him and jab his guts three times, and toss him aside, and swift kick him up. As he rapidly punches him, and then powerful punches Tyler away. He grab up and flies up holding him and then dived down fast, as he spinning, and then he let go of Tyler, causing him to crashes down with an great impact. Tyler was in pain as Atlas landed by him and laughs at him.

"You really thought you had a chance against me?" Atlas laughed.

Tyler was too weak, as he lies down, but Atlas didn't know his smirks, which Atlas continue laughing and then mocking and insult him.

"Look at you, your nothing but a weak cyborg." Atlas mocked.

Tyler was getting mad which Atlas didn't notice, he looked his arm to see, he's only got 68 %. He's lucky, cause he's gonna bring out the big attack, that until Atlas starting get him mad by saying about him, being a cyborg and not human.

"Just face the facts Tyler, you are just a worthless cyborg with no power what so ever." Atlas said. "This is the end for you!"

Just when Atlas was bout to finish him off, Tyler surprise him but kicking him away. Atlas landed, as he looked, and saw his smirks "You thinks so huh? You think that robots has power, but cyborg don't? Then let's us prove this, by doing this!" He started charging up an energy. And his charging up high, as Atlas watches in confuse. And when Tyler shouts, he bursts up lights and of what Atlas seeing, is splitting. And when the lights gone, he saw three Tyler. As they laughs. Atlas were shocks.

"Impossible! How are you able to do this?" Atlas asked.

"HA! You really thinks that cyborg has no power and no energy huh?" Three asks. "Well then, this is where the battles end Atlas!" As two Tyler charges him, really the real one charging his right fist. As for Atlas, he watch as he get jab across the cheek as he spit out blood, so now both of them combos him ten times. As Tyler still charging up with green glowing energy. As Two Tyler jab him and then uppercut him straight up high, as they jump up after him. So now, Tyler has success of charging his energy fist, as he jumped up higher. Leaving a crater. As two Tyler hits him everywhere up in the air, as both of them kicked his gut. As both disappear. Atlas holds his gut in pain.

"Ugh! This is not suppose to happen." Atlas said as he looked up to see the real Tyler preparing to attack.

Tyler going straight down towards Atlas, with his charges up energy fist, as he shouts his attack "**SUPER! LION!**" He then punches Atlas's chest hard with the last shouts "**HAMMER!**" He going straight down with Atlas. And then, crashes down the ground, and then causing a great massive explosion. And everything here a clouds. As Tyler looked down with a smirks. As he chuckles "Who's the best one now Atlas? I'm a cyborg. And no one beats me." As he walking away from him.

Right in the crater, Atlas was destroy, broken body, eyes black, and bloody face, Atlas was no more.

Meanwhile, To D.P Chris, still fighting against Shawn in his dark form, as he hammer Shawn down, and he quickly recover by standing, he charges up energy into his palm, and shouts his attack.

"Tale this, **MILKY CANNON!**" Shawn shouts.

He fired his purple energy wave toward him, only D.P Chris deflect it away, and then fired full power energy wave at him, only Shawn dodge that, and charges at him, throwing his fist at him, only D.P Chris caught it. Glaring at him.

"Come on Chris, just quit it with this silent treatment & explain yourself already." Shawn said. "I want to know what's gotten into you."

He's not saying anything to him, only he punches him far away from here, and about to charges at him, only stop. As memory appears to him. About him losing control of his dark form. But his father stop him, by getting him calm. And free. So he stood still. And cancel his Dark Phoenix Form, and but to Chris again. As Shawn who's made it back and angrily glares at him.

"Okay Chris, I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me what was with you moments ago or I'll smash you to a million pieces." Shawn said as he powers up his fist. "Start talking!"

Chris stare at him, as he shut his eyes and said "Of what you see in me Shawn, was my darkness side. And of what Shredder did to the Hina Inn was unforgivable. So my hatred, rages and fury was inside me, as I've lost control of this. Your Dark form was far stronger before of my Blue Fire Phoenix Form." he reopen his eyes looking at Shawn.

"So that's it!" Shawn said as he dropped Chris to the ground. "We'll your lucky that your friends are still alive, apparently some of your allies rescued them just in time. And in case you weren't aware. The only reason Shredder blew up the Inn in the 1st place cause he wanted revenge on you."

Chris stood up and stare at Shawn and said "If that's the case, then were lucky. But." He reach his beg, and take out four emeralds, which Shawn were surprise. "Ask me this. Do you know what's Super Semi means to you?" he asks him.

"Super semi?" Shawn questioned.

"Super Semi is half super form." Chris said, as he concentrate his power, as four Chaos Emeralds glows and float around Chris. "If your Dark form is stronger, then lets see what these emeralds do to me. If the guys see this, their thanks me for this." As he shut his eyes concentrate his energy. As Shawn watches.

"I don't know what this is all about. But I can tell I'm not going to like it." Shawn said as he watches.

He watches him, as the Four Chaos Emeralds, goes around him. As Shawn felt something wrong, the emeralds glow. As Chris, then. Screams out loud. As he glows, and bursts up a golden energy. As Shawn nearly got pushes back. Seeing that Golden energy pillar.

"What the?" Shawn questioned with shock. "Oh I knew this would be bad."

When Chris scream, Darrel looked the golden pillar, as in the house, the others looked. As when it's vanish, Chris has changed. A half golden Phoenix Wings, and part arms and legs golden. As he's turn into. Super Semi Phoenix Chris. As he looked at Shawn with a glares.

"Another phoenix, just how many Phoenix forms can you turn into?" Shawn questioned.

"Doesn't matter how many. Just as this battle shall continues! As I will never let you get them!" As he power up and charges at Shawn.

"Well whatever powers you might have, there still no match against my powers." Shawn said.

As when Shawn charges back, they both collide into big flash of lights, as battle continues between them.

* * *

><p>"The return of the new Z-Squad has come back for the rematch. And the darkside of his form have destroyed Lee. And with that, Tyler defeated Atlas with his surprise energy. Which he holds back, as long now that Arlon saved them from the explosion. The battles continue. By Dani fighting Shredder. Can they ever wins against them? Or it Is the end of them? Were find out, on the next episode of! The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Oh man! Those guys again! Atlas, Akane and Shredder as well? This is not going well. But good thing Tyler beaten him. And Akane too scare to fight. And even Lee is destroy. It's time for me fighting Shawn, and Dani fighting Shawn. On the next: The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 29!

**The Epic Battle begins!**

** Dani Phantom Vs. Shredder!**

I'm gonna be the hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Nice one huh? Hope you all like it folks. Cause the next chapter will come. Read and review folks!<strong>


	29. Ep 29 Dani Vs The Shredder

"On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! Chris and six others are off to Hina Inn to get the sixth emerald, but then, The New Z-Squad have come back for revenge and getting the emerald. As they Lee was destroy by Chris, Dani fights against Shredder, Tyler have defeated Atlas. And now Chris use four Chaos Emeralds he sneaked for one reason. Fighting Shawn of his Dark Form. So he use them and transform into Super Semi Phoenix Chris. As he and Shawn continue their fights. Can they win against the Z-Squad once more? Find out today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 29: The Epic Battle begins!<strong>

** Dani Phantom Vs. Shredder!**

* * *

><p>At the other side of the street, a sound of the punches was heard, as Dani and Shredder appears and clashes their fists, she dodges his hand claw, and flies away, as Shredder follows her, he jumped building to buildings, She still flies over, as he land and aiming at her, power up and blasted a red Ki blast at him. She dodges that blast, and flies over and landed down, she looked up and saw Shredder coming down fast with his glowing claw towards her "<strong>KI CLAW ATTACK!<strong>" He thrust only Dani dodges that, which causing a great force when Shredder hits the ground. She then grab out her Star Blade and attack him, only block it with his hand claw, and both clashes each others with their weapons. And going fast of their skills.

She and Shredder clashes their weapon with one blow. As Dani kicked him by the chest, only he holds back, and grab her and jabbing her hard, and then twirl her around fast, and then toss her way up, and then jumped up after her, he then hammer her down. As she crashes. She got out the crater. And power up, as she shots four ecto energy blast towards him, only Shredder deflected them away. As she flies up and shoots ecto energy wave at him, but when Shredder evade that, he goes down and then heel axe kick on her head, as sending her down. But quickly recover and land, she charges up with energy and shouts "**ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY RAY!**" She unleashes a big green energy ray at Shredder, but then he vanish. Missing her attack. He appears behind her and swung his leg, only Dani evade his, and then roundhouse kick, but Shredder block her leg, both of them then punches and kicks struggles, as then Shredder quickly jabbed her, and send her far, ending up crashing against the wall. He flies to her, but Dani turn invisible and gone through the wall, which Shredder ending up crashing through the wall, as appears above the hole where Shredder crash, and turn visible and giggles at him, but came Ki tackles her, and crashing through every walls in the buildings. And then slam her against it. And then did his 10 combos attack, and then a final strike, by powerful jabbed Dani hard, smashing through that wall, which Dani landed on her back, and got brushes on her, she got up weak, and pants. As Shredder appears.

"HA! Is that all you got little girl?" Shredder said "You're nothing but a weak little girl." He chuckles. Only then Dani glares at him, and charged at him, as fully charges up with Ecto electric barrier, and powerfully tackled Shredder, going through every buildings, and then heading towards the rocks pillars area. And heard a hard crash against the pillar wall. As Dani got out the hole and then power up.

"**ECTO BARRIAR BLASTS!**" She shouts and fires every Ecto blasts at Shredder, many of them, and when she charges up her Ecto Bomb, she fires and cause an explosion. She looks and saw through the dust clouds. And then got tackle by Shredder and slam her down hard, he flies up and then dive kick, really hard, going deep down underground. He flies up again and then dive down again, and then thrust kick at Dani's guts. She cough out blood. Which he send her straight down underground, he landed and watches the hole where Dani was underground, and chuckles.

"I hope this won't wait longer for you kid. Cause I'll be finishing the job when you get back." Shredder chuckles.

Meanwhile by the burning Hina Inn, Darrel watches Chris fighting against Shawn. He sits here watching with Timmy, just then, a moan was heard, they looked and saw Motoko and Naru waking up, and Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, Sarah and Keitaro, waking up. They looked as Haruka hug him of relief. As for Naru Motoko, they looked and saw the Hina Inn in blaze as in, destroy.

"The Inn! Oh no!" Naru shouts in horror.

"It's gone, all destroy!" Motoko shouts as well.

She and Motoko looked, and saw Darrel and Timmy, as they gone to the wrong conclusion "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Naru yells in anger as they girls and Keitaro looked at Naru and Motoko glare hatred at them.

"What?! We didn't do this!" Timmy shouted at them.

"That's right, the Z-Squad are the one who destroy your Inn, not us!" Darrel told them.

"YOU LIE! Your the one who destroy this and trying to kill us! You filthy man!" Motoko shouts and charges at him and swung her sword, only Darrel quickly grab out his three swords, as one to his mouth and blocked Motoko's sword. While Naru attacked Timmy, he dodges every of her fist of her fury.

"Naru! Stop that! They didn't destroy our inn!" Shinobu told her. Only she ignore her. Timmy jump kick Naru away. She got up fast and running at him, but Timmy jump over her and then straight kicked her head, making her fell down in front. She got up and getting mad at him.

Darrel blocks every attacks from Motoko, he jump back and block her sword attack, She's getting fury of the misunderstanding they got. She then shouts "**ZANGANKEN**" She slashes a Ki cuts which Darrel blocked in time, and push back a little, as he disburse them.

He winds his two swords, and then shouts his attack "**NITORYU! NANAJUNI POUND HOU!**" he swung his two blades, sending two air Ki straight to her.

She saw them coming and then shouts "**RAIMEIKEN!**" She slashes both away and sending a lightning energy towards him, only Darrel jumped over and then charging. He jump as both swung his sword, but she block his, only been push back a little, causing a small shockwave. He and her holding swords against each others.

"You filthy man are monster! And I'll makes sure you die right now!" She shouts. Darrel glares angrily at him. After then, they heard someone's voice.

"Sister! That's enough!" That voice made Motoko's pale in fear, she turn and saw an woman, in her 28. She has the same kendo dress, and a long shirasaya katana on her hand, as Motoko know who she is.

"Tsuruko!" Motoko grab her sword and on her knees, as Darrel was confuse, and Naru who stop and looked, and saw Motoko's sister, Tsuruko Aoyama. Elder sister to Motoko. "My sister!"

"Sister?" Darrel asks and realize and glare at Tsuruko and has his defence pose "So you came the same way as Motoko of attacking men eh?"

Tsuruko put her hand up saying "You misunderstood my friend. I'm not the same as my sister." She look and glare at Motoko "And I would like to know why are you attacking him?"

"Sister, those filth! They destroy the Inn!" She shouts at them.

"Your wrong. They didn't destroy the Inn. Cause I sense energy to someone, as five, but now it's two." Tsuruko told her "And I know this man isn't the one who destroy the Inn." Motoko was confuse.

"She right Motoko." They both look at Shinobu. "It was those five stranger that destroy our Inn, for the Chaos Emerald." Kitsune, stood up with Su, Sarah, Keitaro. As they watches.

"But. But that's a lie! I know it was them!" She points at Timmy and Darrel, who glares annoying at her.

"Enough sister! I know they didn't and I do not like liars like you." Tsuruko snapped, as she look at Darrel and said "You must be the one who has two hook swords. The students have told me about your attack on them." He was surprise and gone to annoying.

"So they told you huh? But, I don't got those hook swords anymore, they got broken on my battle. So I use the very sword technique. As it's Santoryu. The one I'm using right now." Darrel told her.

"Three Sword Style? I never knew someone use them, but. I've heard your one of the Iron Clan. A strong swordsmen I ever seen." She then unsheathing her long shirasaya katana which they are confuse "I want to see how strong you are." She pointed her katana at him "For I. Tsuruko Aoyama. Of the Shinmei-ryu School of Martial Arts. Challenge you, to a dual!" they were shock that Tsuruko is challenging Darrel to a dual. "To prove your that strong for a swordsmen. And see your the honor of that clan. Which I wanted to know right now." She on her fighting pose.

Darrel were surprise. But he sigh and grab his swords, and put one back to his mouth, and on his pose, and said "If that's what you want. Fine. Then I accept your challenge."

They both on the stand off. Which now, Tsuruko comes running, and Darrel did the same, as both of them clashes their swords, causing a shockwave, they clashing each others with such a blows. Motoko smirks of that fool, Naru too. But Darrel counter by pushing her against her blade, he then slashes and pushes her back. He jump back and then, cross his arm to his chest and on his knee. As Tsuruko watches and on his defence. As he shouts "**ONI!**" He fully charged at her in top speed.

She then prepared her attack. As she wind her blade back and shouts "**ZANMAKEN NI-NO-TACHI!**" She swung down when Darrel came fast.

As both of them clashes their swords "**GIRI!**" And causing a massive shockwave, knocking them back far. And crashes against the wall. And watches in awes. They holds their swords against each others. As they clashes and jumped away. As Darrel charged at her. With having his swords behind his sword on his mouth shouting "**TORA GARI!**" He swung down only she blocked in time, causing a great force, She holds her blade against Darrel's. As she was pushes back by Darrel and knock her back a little, he then kicked her gut, and then his left roundhouse kick straight to her face. Knocking her down, which Motoko gasp, and Naru watches and couldn't believe it. But Tsuruko got up already, wiping off blood to her mouth, she stare at Darrel and then, winds her sword back and then, charged at him, shouting "**ZANGANKEN!**" She send a wave Ki at Darrel, which he jumped up high, missing her attack, which it splits the stone in half, and Darrel were surprise, and landed.

He looked at the half stone that was split by her attack, he looked at her, and sheath his sword in, leaving two swords to his hands. "You're sure are a surprise one. So here's something I've got." He stabs both of his swords on the grass. And then, power up, and lightning surrounded around him. As Tsuruko watches, and prepared for this. As he shouts his attack "**RAI SHURIKEN!**" he shoots multiple lightning shurikens towards her. She was surprise and evade them, she dodges them, but got cut each parts of hers, when she's on her knee, pants in pain, she looked and saw Darrel preparing another attack. He power up to his palms, into a thunder energy ball. He charges up and then shout his attack "**LIGHTNING SPHERE!**" He blasted a sphere towards her, she jump out of the way, and exploded which blow her away. Motoko and Naru couldn't believe this, as Darrel charges up again, and then grab his two swords from the grass, and shouts "**RAI BLADES!**" He goes to her fast, and slashes, only she block against his causing a great lightning force.

"Amazing! I see how strong you are!" Tsuruko said, and pushed Darrel back, as he jumped back 12 feet from her. "But now, let us see your strong attack." She winds her sword way back, and gather energy to her blade, as Darrel grab his third sword and place to his mouth.

"Guess we're have to end this." Darrel said, as Naru, Motoko watches and hope she wins. But the others watches too. As Darrel holds two of his swords at an angle against each other, and then, rotates them rapidly, in highest speed. "**SANTORYU OGI!**"

"**ZANGANKEN!**" She prepared her attack, as she fully charged and Darrel too.

"**SANZEN SEKAI!**"

"**NI-NO-TACHI!**"

Both of them cuts through each others, to 10 feet from each others, Motoko, Naru, Keitaro, Su, Shinobu, kitsune, Sarah, Timmy and Haruka watches. And after few second. Tsuruko, cough out blood from her mouth and dropped down to her knees, and drop her blade. As she dropped to her back, in defeat. They were shocks that Darrel has defeated Tsuruko, no one ever defeat her. Even Motoko never beat her sister. She pants in pain, as Timmy when over to her, as Darrel sheaths his blades. And turn and walk towards her, as Timmy is healing her. As she half better as she sits up, and look up at him.

"It's seems you have prove your true strength. As a swordsmen. And a member of the Iron Clan." Tsuruko said as she stand up "And I. Bow to you, as you are honor, from me. Head of Shinmei-ryu School of Martial Arts." Darrel smiled and bow to her as well. They were awes all but Naru and Motoko who glares angrily at him.

"Why are you bowing him?! He's nothing but filth! A vile man!" Motoko snapped. And when Naru about to insult, Timmy shut her mouth by hitting her nerve point on her spine, making her fall down, not moving. Motoko notices, and know what strikes he did.

"Perhaps you should watch your mouth little sister. Otherwise, you'll be script of your title if you ever say that again." She warned her with a leer to her eyes. As Motoko shut her mouth, and bow to her.

"Yes, sister." She said.

The girls and Keitaro smiled, as Darrel drop the smile and looked up the sky, they all looked, as Chris still battles against Shawn of his Super Semi Phoenix form, and Shawn's Dark form.

Meanwhile in the Rocks pillars area. Shredder still waiting for Dani to come out from underground "Hmm. Maybe that girl must be defeated already. HA! How weak!" He laughs.

When we see underground, around here are sparkles with diamonds and stuffs. As Dani was stuck underneath her, and show's her half body, which is legs, she pull herself out, and shake her head, while groaning in pain. He stood and looked up. To the same hole he was smashes down by Shredder. "Man he's tough. How am I gonna beat him if I wasn't this strong?" She think of bit fast.

Back to the surface, Shredder laughing still, until his device ringing. "Ah! I'll bet it's Wily." He grab it and answer to the screen. "Shredder speaking."

"SHREDDER! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU TIN GRIN FOOL!" A scream made Shredder jumped in shock, he looked and saw a robot man with a brain for a stomach, and he know who it is.

"Oh no! NOT YOU AGAIN KRANG!" Shredder shouts in anger. "What do you want you sorry excuse for a brain?!"

"Is that the way to greet your old friend Shredder?" Krang asks with a smirks on it.

"Old friend? BAH! I quit on you months ago! I've no longer working with you Krang!" Shredder snapped. "I'm working with Lord Wily now!"

"Wily?! That stupid old fool! Your making a grave mistake working with him Shredder! Your still working with me!" Krang snapped at him.

"Forget it Krang! I work for Wily, and that's it!" Shredder shut it off and stomp on it, breaking it. "Bah! That stupid brain never learn to quit." he stood and waits.

Back underground. Dani got one, she holds out her palms "Maybe my new technique will do the trick. All those training are all pay off." She power up, as an Ecto Plasmas orb. As she shoots, it stop in mid air, in full power she did. "Ah! Perfect. Maybe this time, the showdown must go on. Here's goes!" She runs and jump, as she combine with her Ecto Plasmas orb, and gone straight up in high speed.

Surface again, Shredder waits, as rumble was started, he was confuse, as something below him, came and tackled him straight up, as when the power cancel, Dani was there and then rapidly punches at Shredder in top speed. She backflip kick and then drop heel kick, sending him straight down. As he crashes down with an impact. but Shredder got up quickly and saw her charging straight. As he grab his sword, as he clashes against Dani's Star Blade, they rapidly clashes their swords on each blows. She jumped back putting her Star Blade on her back, and thrust kick, as Shredder blocked and quickly jab her gut hard, she's on her knees, holding her stomach in pain. Shredder chuckles at her, but she got up and then on one leg and then rapidly kicking Shredder with incredible speed, she swift kick his chin, and sent him up high. She vanish and re-appears above Shredder and then hammer him down.

But then he recover quickly and land on his feet, he look and saw her running. And charging in. He power up and then he shouted "Take this you brat!" He fired multiple Ki blasts. Dani then evade them, from getting hit. She jumped up and dive kick towards him, only then Shredder grab her leg quickly. And then twirl her around in top speed, Dani was getting dizzy, he let go, and sent her straight over the direction. He then power up and fully charged, he kick her, and then punches her head, and knee her back, he then grab her head and smashes her head against the ground, impaling her face into it. He toss her up in mid air and jump after her, he then rapidly punches her really fast. He then give a final jab really hard, sending Dani over towards the wall, and crashes with the impact. She slide out the hole, which a large rock pillar landed next to her. She too weak to stand and place her hand against the large rock pillar, and pants in pain. So now he land away from her and laughs, he then slowly walking to her "It's the shame your gonna die anyway. After all. Your just too weak. You're nothing to go against someone like me, your never be strong as your friends." When he said that strike a nerve.

Suddenly, a huge rumble starts, Shredder was confuse, and looking around, he look and saw Dani with a huge electric Ecto, as the palm of hers shot through the pillar and exploded into a billion pieces. Shredder was shocks of such power, as when Dani look up, her eyes glowed green in anger "If you I'm that weak! Then lets see how you take this shot!" She powers up as lightning strikes her, and vanish into thin air.

"WHAT?!" Shredder shouts in shock and look around for her, and no sign of her "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" He shouts. As he didn't know Dani appears behind him, as she wind her fist back, and then, she strikes Shredder across the face, and breaks his metal mask and helmet side, and send him over towards the larges pillars rocks, and crashes inside.

Dani powers up into her palm, to full power electric plasma. She then shouts her attack "**LIGHTNING ECTO BOLT ATTACK!**" She fired a huge green lightning bolt, and blasted through the pillars where Shredder is, as inside he was shot through him as well, and then, it has massive exploded! As Dani cover herself, she notice the shockwave stopped. And looked, nothing but ruin pillars rocks here, and saw the pieces metal of Shredder's, as The Shredder is destroyed, by Dani Phantom. "I...I don't believe it." She squeal in exciting and jump up and down "I DID IT! I've won!" She was so happy that she won against Shredder, she stop the jumping and said to herself "Now to get back with the others." She then flies back the town to the others.

Just after Dani flies away back to the town, a piece of the armor starts to move, and moving it self, and the rest of the pieces and pieces of the metal masks and the broken helmet are moving as well, and heading towards each others.

Just then they began to form & put itself back together as dark lightning began to strike on the pieces.

And when that dark lightning strikes it, the armors are putted together, and the arms and his hands clutched. And with a claws on his wrist. And the legs. And muscle on him, and the head are now formed, and put itself together, and now, the red eyes was open. He smirks behind the mask and laughs.

"I LIVE!" The Shredder screams as he now sounded even more sinister than before.

Back in the town, Chris and Shawn still battles here, as both of them clash their arm. And both punches and kicks struggles, they both clash punches, and vanish to up high, still in punches, kicks struggles, they both clash their leg as Chris quickly drop axe kick Shawn straight down.

Shawn quickly brushes it off & launches back up to Chris throwing rapid punches.

He did the same, of rapid punches and clashing every fists they both rapidly. As Chris quickly jabbed him, sending him straight, as he fully charged him, and then tackles him and crashing through every buildings. And then punch him away. He power up and had a half golden Ki, and shouts his attack "**PHOENIX SPHERE!**" He fired his attack towards Shawn.

But Shawn sucks it all in his mouth & gloats at Chris with a full mouth.

Chris was confuse of this, and prepared for his attack.

Suddenly Shawn spits out the fire from his mouth & turns into a flamethrower towards Chris.

He was shock and defence himself and take the attacks, he was burning up in flares when Shawn stop and smirks.

"Didn't expect that now did you Chris?" Shawn gloated.

But suddenly, Chris started to form the flares into his palm. And powering up which Shawn saw that.

"Now what are you up to?" Shawn asked.

He power up and then "**ULTRA PHOENIX SPEAR!**" He fired his big energy spear towards him.

But Shawn counter attacks & yells. "**MILKY CANNON!**" And suddenly he launches his attack towards the pillar.

As both of them clashes of energy and then, massive explosion, as Chris then vanish, as the smokes clear off.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Shawn asked.

So then, Chris appear behind him and has half golden fire barrier and then powerful tackles Shawn and crashing through every walls.

When the smoke clears, Shawn pulled himself from the rubble & starts to shake himself off.

"Well I've got to hand it to you Chris, Your really close to matching my strength & speed." Shawn said.

Chris smirks and chuckles "Glad you like it, cause your dark form may be matches mine, but not powerful enough to beat me."

"Oh yeah?" Shawn questioned.

Shawn shouts as dark aura appears as he's powering up high, Chris watches and prepared. As the dark aura around Shawn started to sparks, as when he shout, it bursts as Shawn transforming again. Chris was push back by the force, as when it stop, he look and were shock of what Shawn have transform.

Of what Chris is seeing, that Shawn has long darkness hair with sparks, as he's eyes are pure reds, and an evil smirks on him, as he's Darkness Shawn.

"Super Phoenix Chris, say hello to Darkness Shawn. My most powerful form!" Shawn said.

Chris couldn't believe this, but drop that and fired his Phoenix Spear.

But Shawn just reflects it as he launches a deadly toxic sphere at Chris in return.

As Christopher was hit direct but that, and dropped in pain, as the toxic are working as he's pale, he sits up and looked at Darkness Shawn with that smirks on him.

"What's wrong, you not feeling good?" Shawn asked but gloated at the same time.

He stood up and ignore it, as he power up and shouts "**PHOENIX SPEAR!**" He fired his attack at him.

But again, Shawn blocks the attack. Not before shooting a virus beam through Chris's body.

Chris coughs out bloods and dropped on his back, as he's getting worse then virus and toxic, he slowly sitting up but now his Super Semi Phoenix power was cancel and four Chaos Emeralds on the ground by him, as Darkness Shawn watches with smirks, as then, four rocks come out of nowhere and hits his head, which nothing happen. He turn his heads and saw Nobita, Shizuka, and two friend, one are small and one big and fat. Glaring at Darkness Shawn.

Chris weaken look and saw them, "Nobita, Shizuka? What are you...?" he's too weak as ever.

"Oh brother! Don't tell me you two are trying to stop me?" Shawn questioned.

"Not with our friends, Gian and Suneo. You better not hurt Chris or your gonna get it." Nobita snapped as his friends nodded and on their bravery.

"Oh yeah, & what can you do?" Shawn asked. "Wait that's right, NOTHING!"

That made them jumpy in fear, as Darkness Shawn now approaching them, only then Darrel came front of them and power up "**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He fired a thunder sphere towards him.

But Shawn dodges it just in time as he notices Darrel.

As for Chris, he weakly stood up, as he target Shawn of his last power as he shouts "**FIRE SPHERE!**" As he fired his attack towards him.

But Shawn senses the attack as he blocks it, then suddenly shoots a beam straight through Chris's heart.

Darrel watches in horror that Chris dropped when he shot it, the others too, Shawn smirks. But suddenly, Chris stop and stood, and ignore the pain, and his eyes are blank and coughs blood, he stood up and stare at Shawn with a glare. The others were awes, that Chris surviving that. And Shawn frown.

"You've got to be kidding me! How are you surviving all of my attacks?" Shawn asked.

Chris just ignore him, as he's stare at him with hatred, as so, Nobita runs towards Shawn with a bat and swung at him. As Chris tries to tell him to stop, but too late.

Shawn grabs the bat & tosses it, sending Nobita back hard.

As Nobita is now on the ground, as Shawn grab him by the neck and held him up, as Darrel frown as Nobita's friends are scare. As Chris glares at Shawn, and said "You better let him go now Shawn." As he felt energy coming up to awaken. "Or your about to awakening the powerful phoenix you're be facing."

"Is that so? Well in that case, show me what you got." Shawn said as he throws Nobita on the ground, hard.

They came to him, as Chris smirks and said "Fine, but you just asks for it." As he bursts a huge aura around him sparking like crazy, as Shawn watches.

"I'll bet Lord Wily is probably seeing this by power level through his scouter, he'll probably ask himself. What is Shawn thinking?" Shawn said to himself.

Meanwhile in the Castle Wily, Lord Wily seeing Chris's power up going up like crazy. And asks himself "What is Shawn thinking?"

As then, Chris then scream loud and bursts up, as Darkness Shawn was push back a little, and watches, and saw Chris transform, with a big flare aura around him and has real Phoenix Wings burning up in flare, as Chris has gone to Berserk Phoenix mode. And glares at Shawn with a smirks.

"Is that all?" Shawn questioned.

He didn't say anything as he vanish, Shawn look around, as he was behind him, as he powerful kicked Shawn really hard, sending him over the town, as he vanish in top speed.

Shawn shakes himself as he said. "Woah! I just had to open my big fat mouth."

Berserk Phoenix Chris appears and punches his back hard, sending him far, he then vanish again and re-appears front of Shawn and rapidly punches him very fast, he then 20 combos, he damages him hard and then, powerful hammer Shawn down fast.

Once Shawn crashed, he suddenly re-launches into the air as he glares at Chris.

"Okay Chris! You want to go all out? Then fine, you got it. It's time to go all out!" Shawn said as he goes to full power.

He smirks and goes full power as well, and creates a big Ki ball, as he shouts his attack "**PHOENIX BOMB!**" He launches his attack towards him.

"**DARK CANNON!**" Shawn said as he launches it & clashes with the Phoenix Bomb.

He and Shawn holds their attacks, Darrel, Timmy and the others watches, As Darkness Shawn power up, pushing his Phoenix Bomb, but Chris add his attack with three Ki and gone three inch size, as it's pushing Shawn's attack towards him, as Shawn notice it.

"Oh no you don't!" Shawn as suddenly he vanishes, & re-appears behind Chris & blasts him hard.

Which sending him far, only he vanish and re-appears Shawn and drop axe kick straight down.

But before Shawn could make impact, he vanishes again & re-appears somewhere else.

"Maybe I bit off more than I could chew. Chris's powers are unbelievable, how am I going to top him at?" Shawn thought as when he had an idea. "Oh wait, I still have that technique I can use. And I know just the guinea pig to test it out on."

Berserk Phoenix Chris looking around for Shawn, as no sign of him, suddenly, he sense something. He look around, and knows Shawn is here.

"Show time!" Shawn said as he sense Chris has found him.

He flies over there, as he land and saw Shawn powering up with aura and sparking. And Chris is prepared of Shawn's attack is.

But suddenly as Shawn powered up his attack, he surprisingly strikes himself in the gut.

Chris was confuse by the moment, and not very sure why would Shawn hit himself for. He frown in annoying of Shawn hit himself by the gut, "Now why did he hit himself for?" He said in his mind.

"Okay Chris, I'll admit. You have a very strong power! And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have it all for myself." Shawn said.

Chris dropped in anime style with a sweat drop, Darrel, Nobita and his friends sweat dropped, so do Arlon. They watches as Chris got up and shouts "IS THAT THE REASON YOU HIT YOURSELF!? WHAT STUPID THING ARE YOU UP TO?!"

"Just watch!" Shawn said as he starts to power up as he shouts. "BODY SWAP! GOOOO!"

Chris watches as Shawn shots a blast and it hits him, and felt something strange going on, he open his eyes and groan, "What the? What happen?" He look, and then eyes widen in shocks as he's in Shawn's body "WHAT THE?!" He hear chuckles, he look and saw his body laughing, as Shawn is in his body. "WHA?! What did you do Shawn! What's going on?!" He shouts.

"Oh I just used a little something called Body Swap. Where you swap bodies with another person." Shawn said in Chris's body. "And because of that, now I'm in your body."

Chris in Shawn's body were shocks, and the others saw that, Shawn switch their body. And stuck in Shawn's body, and Shawn in Chris's body.

"And that's the only reason I slammed myself in the gut. It weakened my own body!" Shawn said.

Chris were shock, and he was right, he felt something weaken in Shawn's body, he never knew Shawn would do that, Darrel was mad and glared at Shawn in Chris's body and said "Hey! You can just take someone's else body like that!" Nobita and his three friends agree.

"Oh yes I can! And now that I have the powers of Phoenix, I shall crush all!" Shawn said.

Chris must do something, Shawn's body may have weaken, but he must fight to get his body back, as he on his fighting pose and said "You may got my body, but I won't allow you to use my power. And I well get that back even if I had to force it!"

"Will see about that!" Shawn said as he powers up. "With that in mind, time to put these new powers to the test."

For now, Chris power up in Shawn's body and charged at Shawn.

"This is gonna be fun!" Shawn thought.

He powered up and charges back at him, and both bursts in light, as battle continues!

* * *

><p>"Shawn has surprised Chris by doing the Body Swap, which the body have switched. Chris in Shawn's body and Shawn in Chris's body. And now his teams watches in shock of the Body swap. And now Chris must fight Shawn to get his body back. Can he win against Shawn? Or will he lose and lose his body forever? Find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hi! Christopher here! Man, my body was switch by Shawn, and now. I have to fight in his body? But that's gonna confuse them of which ones are in the body? This gonna blow their brains for this. Next time: On The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 30!

**The Final battle against Body Swap!**

** Chris Vs. Shawn!**

I'm gonna be the hero of the world!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Cool huh? The next chapter will come everyone. So read and review!<strong>


	30. Ep 30 Z-Squad Final Battle!

"On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! Dani Phantom battles against The Shredder, and when he mocks her about being a weakling, she snapped and destroyed Shredder, while leaving, the pieces of his armors moves and put together itself, as the new Shredder has revived. And Darrel have challenge to a dual against Motoko's sister Tsuruko, and won against her. As for Chris and Shawn, their battles continues. As a surprise power was reveal, a Body Swap. That switch bodies. Chris in Shawn's body. And Shawn is in Chris's body. So now Christopher must fight Shawn to get his body back. Can he win his body back? Or will he lose his body forever? Find out, Today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 30:<strong> **The Final battle against Body Swap!**

** Chris Vs. Shawn!**

* * *

><p>In Japan, and in the towns. We hear a clashed, everywhere here fast, and then Chris who's in Shawn's body, appears clashing Shawn who's in Chris's body. He and him punches each others and clashed each blows. As both clash fist causing a great force.<p>

"Like I said before Chris, thanks to my Body Swap technique. I've gained all of your powers of the phoenix." Shawn said. "And now your going to be killed by your own power, while in my body."

"Maybe true, But I will never let that happen!" He jabbed Shawn hard, and then drop axe kick, but Shawn quickly recover and flies up straight at him, as now, Chris and Shawn punches and kicking struggles.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention one major flaw in this." Shawn said. "If you kill me before you get your body back. Then you'll be stuck in my body for the rest of your natural born life."

Chris was shock, if he do, he'll be stuck like this forever. After that, Dani came back now, and saw Shawn fighting Chris, as she didn't know that Chris is in Shawn's body, as she charges and then drop axe kick Chris, and crashes down, he looked and saw her charging towards him. He jumped away, missing her fist. She was misunderstood of Shawn.

"Dani, what are you doing?" Chris said in Shawn's body.

"Nice shot!" Shawn said in Chris's body.

She turn to Chris, which Shawn in it "Thanks Chris," She charges at Shawn, as he dodges her attacks, as she thrust kick him hard, and crashed hard. She power up and then, "**ECTO STAR BEAMS!**" She shoots fives Ecto Star beams towards Shawn. As Chris in Shawn's body dodges three of them and got hit two more on sides. And dropped down. He looked.

"This is great!" Shawn thought.

Chris dodges Dani's attacks, and flies up, and when Dani came after him, he evade her punch and kicked her down, and crashed with an impact. She got up and power up and shouts "**ECTO PLAMAS RAY!**" She fired a big Ecto ray towards Chris, only he vanish in time, missing her attack, he appear behind Dani and chopped her neck, which knocking her out cold, she dropped down. As he looked at Shawn. Which Darrel watches, and prepared to attack, which he cannot tell which is.

As Darrel looked at Shawn, which Chris in his body, powered up into electric. And shouts "**RAI SHURIKEN!**" he shoots multiple lightning shuriken towards him, as he notice and dodges them, Darrel continue shoots as Chris dodges them fast. And jumped over, but Darrel shout his another attack "**RAI HOU!**" He fired a lightning energy wave which got hit directed. And dropped on the ground, getting weak. He looked at Darrel, and getting misunderstood the wrong body.

"Looks like it's all over for Chris." Shawn thought.

When Darrel about to kill him, someone stopped him, it was Akane, she was free by that and notice the body swap, and Darrel wasn't notice, as he toss him back "Can't you tell which Chris is pal? That Shawn behind me that your about to kill, was Chris in that body!" Darrel was shock, and she continued as she pointed at Chris "And that one was Shawn in his body. He uses a move call body Swap, their body was switched." She explained. As Shawn frown in anger.

"Akane you no good traitor." Shawn said as he suddenly covered his mouth. "Oops!"

Darrel, Timmy and the rest of Hina girls and Keitaro heard Shawn's voice, and she's telling the truth. Shawn is in Chris's body. As Akane stare at Shawn angrily and said "I've no longer working with him and you Shawn. I quit this group." She said as she ripped off the Z-Squad symbol.

"Hey! Don't drop that, that' a valuable symbol. It ain't cheap you know." Shawn told Akane.

"Too bad Shawn! And by the time it's over, your be giving Chris his body back!" She said as she vanish. And Darrel too.

"That'll be the day." Shawn angrily said.

He waited, as only Akane and Darrel appears behind him and jabbed, only Shawn blocked and all three punches and kicking struggles, while Chris in Shawn's body watches and Arlon who's landed beside Chris and watches them fights, Akane kicked but Shawn blocked and jab her stomach hard, she cough blood a little and hammer her down, but recover when Darrel came and kicked his face, forcing him down fast, and Akane grab his leg and spinning him around fast.

"Getting dizzy here." Shawn said.

As when Akane let go of him, she send him far and crashed through the building, Darrel then came to him and knee him by the back and then grab him by the head and dive down, which powerful slam him down hard, he flies up as Shawn got up and glares at them.

"Alright, so you found out the truth. But it won't help if you kill me." Shawn said. "Cause if you do, then Chris will be stuck in my body forever."

Akane and Darrel realize that Shawn is right, they must do something to get his body back, suddenly, Arlon came by and said "And if Chris died in your body, it will be you the same. But seeing what your body is, very useless and ugly. Besides, I'm afraid the girls will be disgust seeing that body Chris is on. Very, gross out." He chuckles, which Shawn freeze and heard that. He slowly turn and glare angrily at Arlon.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked as his eye started to twitch.

"All I'm saying that, if your in Chris's body, then Chris in your body, I would hate to see such ugly face your have. Believe me, as a gentlemen myself. It's all very true seeing this, and not forget to laughs on that face." Arlon laughs, as Shawn is getting anger.

"Sh..shut up. I'm not that ugly." Shawn said.

Chris realize what Arlon saying, and smirks and said while laughing "He's right Shawn. Beside, this face here." He point his nose saying "Must be ugly, and you know what happen to me if I do this." He punch himself in the face, which getting bruises on his cheek. "And this!" He punches himself again on the other. "You've wouldn't want that to happen huh?" He chuckles at this.

Shawn started to twitch as he shouts. "Stop it! No one touches my face but me. Even if I'm not in my own body."

"Too bad Shawn!" As he said that, Alron did him a favor, by thrust kicked his nose hard, making him nose bleeds, and fell down, in pain. But, Chris has some trick up his sleeves. As he looked at Shawn who's steaming up very badly.

"That's it!" Shawn shouted.

He fully charges straight towards Chris, only then Arlon grabbed him by the neck and holds him, and then Chris got up, and then, he punches his guts really hard, and then Arlon just kicked his mouth hard, bleed his mouth. As Shawn can't stand it.

"Enough!" Shawn said. "**BODY SWAP!**"

He shoots the blast as Arlon vanish in time, and it's hits Chris, as now. When he open his eyes. Chris is finally return to his body at last, and he looked, Shawn is back at his own body, and feeling in pain today, mouth bleeding, and his nose, and gut in pain. He laughs at him.

"Am.. am I back?" Shawn asked.

"To answer that one." Chris said, as he fully charged and jabbed Shawn across the face, sending him through the building, causing to collapse. "Yes, your back! And that's for stealing my body!"

Shawn started to wobble a lot after his body was beat up pretty bad from those attacks.

Chris then gone to Fire Phoenix Mode, while Arlon picked up four Chaos Emeralds, and place them inside the bag, so now Chris powered up and shouts "**FIRE SPHERE!**" He fired his attack towards Shawn.

However Shawn somehow manages to vanish just in time as he appears very high in the air, now looking very angry.

He looked at Shawn, who now transform to his Dark form, so now he flies towards him.

"Banzai!" Shawn screams.

So now, that both clashes and exploded in bright light, as both of them clashed their attack well fast, both clashed fists, and legs. Chris vanish and then swift kick his chin, and then slam his fist down. Sending Shawn down, only then he vanish, and appears giving him a rapidly punches fast. He then give him a final punch, and sent him far. But Chris stop himself and vanish, Shawn quickly turn and then blocked his attack and gone to punches and kicking struggles.

Meanwhile in Castle Wily, He still sense their power levels on the scouter. "That fool better win, or he'll die for good." Suddenly, a door was heard, he turn and saw a figure, with a eyes glow red. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded. Only then, when he walked in, it's the new Shredder. As Wily was confuse.

"Don't you recognize me fool. I am the Shredder." Shredder said.

Lord Wily were shock, as when Shredder came in, he's very different. A pure metal armors, and mask and helmet, Lord Wily was outrages, and said "You couldn't be the same, the Shredder was nothing but a failure to me."

"I'm afraid that Shredder you speak of is no more. For I am a whole new Shredder." He said.

Lord Wily think while rubbing his chin and then he call out "ROBOT SOLDIERS!" 20 of the Robot soldiers appears and said "If your the new Shredder, You must prove to me. ATTACK!" He shouts as 20 of the Robot soldiers come charging to him.

"So be it!" Shredder said.

So now the Shredder runs and then, did his great skill of spread kicks and slashes 6 of them, he was fast and low kick and then roundhouse kick, he grab one and crushed. He toss it away and punches through one. Causing to exploded. He turn and then slash 9 of them, felling to half. He turn and saw two last of them, as he jumped, he stomped their head hard and destroyed. Lord Wily was awes and smirks. He chuckles of the new Shredder.

"I hope I proved to be telling the truth." Shredder said.

Lord Wily stood up from his throne chair while clapping. "I must say Shredder, I'm impress. You have proved to be the new Shredder. I suppose I misjudge you Shredder." He chuckles.

"But right now, I will not see any failure from anyone. As for Shawn better not failure me as well. Beside, I hope getting Broly will not be so easy to get him. After all those threat he gave me." Lord Wily said with a frown.

"So tell me, what do you suppose I must do for now?" Shredder asked.

"You must train your Foot clan to be powerful then ever." Lord Wily told him, "But between you and me. We must make sure nobody fail us. Now get going."

"Very well then!" Shredder said before leaving.

Lord Wily sits down to his throne and continue watching of the scouter. And making sure who lose.

Meanwhile back in japan, Chris and Shawn clashes each other with blows and speed, they keep on clashing really fast, as Shawn blocked his fist and Chris block his kick, they both punches each other on the face hard. And Chris quickly drop axe kick his head hard, sending him straight down.

But Shawn quickly recovers and began to deliver massive chops to Chris.

Then suddenly Chris grab his wrist and then jabbed his face and grab hold his face and dived down, and then massive slam Shawn down hard. As he flies up watching Shawn getting up and powered up with aura around him.

"Alright Chris, I've decided to end this once & for all." Shawn said.

Shawn shouts as he transformed into Darkness Shawn, Chris watches and then powered up and bursted into Blue Flame Phoenix. He flies down while Darkness Shawn flies up. And both clashes in burst of lights. And cleared off as Chris and Shawn punches and kicks struggles, while then, Darkness Shawn block and counter attack by jabbing Chris's guts hard, he cough blood out, as he hammer him down, and crashed with an impact. He powered up and created a Dark Ki bomb with a smirks.

"And when I said it's time to end this, I really do." Shawn said. "Cause I had an idea of how to do just that."

Shawn power his Dark Ki Bomb in highest size, as Chris watches, as Shawn is about to do something. And now he must do something fast. As he powered up. While Darrel has something in mine, and while Shawn powering up his Dark Ki Bomb.

"It's like the old saying goes Chris, if you can't beat em, destroy the whole planet." Shawn said. "And with this massive amount of dark energy, it's enough to do just that, either that or just kill you whole."

He was shock, and will not let that happen, and bursts up into Berserk Phoenix Form. And powered up and powering up his attack in highest level. While Darrel watch along with the others. And Shawn just finish his greatest attack.

"Finished! Well get ready Chris, cause this will decide the battle once & for all." Shawn told him.

"We're see about this Shawn, but if you destroy this planet, Then you wouldn't want Wily to kill ya if you do that." Chris shouts as he complete his attack. And ready to unleashes.

"Okay so maybe I don't. But hey I've destroyed dozens of planets anyway, so I'll have no guilt over this what so ever." Shawn said.

Chris watches, and the Hina girls and Keitaro watches Shawn's powerful attack above him. And Timmy, Nobita and his friends, and Arlon watches and hope he'll destroy him. And so, it begins, As Shawn unleash his attack!

"This is for every Z-Squad member you & your clan killed. For my pride of the saiyans, I hear by sentence you. TO DEATH!" Shawn said as he launched his ultimate attack.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Chris unleashes his attack, and then clashes against Shawn's ultimate attack, causing a great force around here. As it pushes anyone here. All but Arlon who stood there watching. Chris holds his attacks against Shawn's. And he did the same. Darrel watches and hope Chris wins.

"Just give up Chris, no way you can overpower this one." Shawn said.

He can't give up now, as he give it all he's got, and pushing Shawn's ultimate attack back a little, he notice it and blasted three Dark Ki, which add his Dark Ki Bomb into more size bigger. And slowly going down towards Chris, he holds it all he got. And can't hold on.

"Time to rap this up, goodbye Christopher Storm!" Shawn stated.

He force push as it almost towards Chris as he holds it. Darrel gone front of the kids, and Arlon appears front of the girls and Timmy and Keitaro. And watches with worried. Chris never knew it's the end. And about to lose, Suddenly. a voice was heard in his mind "My son! Do not lose!" He knows that voice, it's his father. "You cannot lose against him! Give it all you got my son! You cannot let your enemy win. Give it all you've got. LET IT OUT MY SON!" Chris hears him, and frown and cannot lose and hear the last words "DO IT FOR ALL OF US MY SON!" Chris's eyes glowed yellow, and then give it a loud scream, as a huge burst of grand power of the phoenix and bursted his Kamehameha! into full maximums power! And fully pushed Shawn's attack straight back towards him, then suddenly, it breaks through and it's heading towards him now!

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Shawn yelled as he started to try & get away.

But it was too late, as it directed hits, through his body, he screamed in agony. As he's goes way straight up, as Shawn cannot believe what's happened.

"I don't believe it, someone actually surpassed me. And won!" Shawn thought, as he then suddenly closes his eyes. "Oh well, you've lived a good life Shawn, guess it's time to see where you'll end up next."

And so, Shawn's body turn to dust, and massive explosion here, created a shockwave. Which pushed everyone here away, and watches in awes.

At Castle Wily, Lord Wily dropped back when the scouter exploded. He sits and looked at it, and was shock that Shawn has lost! He screamed in anger.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lord Wily shouted. As Stockman, Hun and Shredder came in and heard him scream in anger.

"It seems something must've angered you Lord Wily." Shredder said.

"THAT'S RIGHT SHREDDER!" Lord Wily snapped "That foolish saiyan Shawn is now DEAD!"

Shredder seemed a little shocked to hear that.

"Hmm, this Chris seems to be more powerful than I thought he'd be." Shredder said.

"I agree with you Shredder, now what are we going to do my lord?" Stockman asks "Now that they got the 6th emeralds, how are we gotta get them?"

Lord Wily think and has a smirks on him and chuckles. "I think I know Stockman. I know someone who can help me. And that someone, who's still live and in The hidden Sound village." He chuckles.

Meanwhile in the unknown place, Shawn fall on the ground, as he open his eyes, around here are red skies, and spikes around here, he look around and saw two big guys on the ground, one is blue and one is red, they were beaten up by Lee and Boog.

"Huh, Lee. Boog?" Shawn said confusedly as he rubbed his head.

They both looked and saw Shawn, and he saw Eddy, Eggman and Garra. Here. And they never thought they see him again.

"Guys?" Shawn said surprisingly.

"Shawn?" The other Z-Squad members said.

They run to him and jump on him, they were happy to see him again, Shawn couldn't believe this at all, he then wondering where he was.

"Man! I never thought I'd see you guys again." Shawn said. "But uh, where exactly are we?"

"Beats me." Lee answered.

"Me too!" Boog added.

"How should I know?!" Eddy commented.

"Well I may be an evil genius, but heck. Even I have no clue where we are." Eggman said.

"That's because your in Hell fools!" Someone said as they all looked and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Frieza!" Shawn said as he recognized that voice.

"That's right Shawn, it's me!" And it was Frieza alright, but different. He was in his final form. And smirks of seeing the monkeys again. "And I see someone else kill you eh?" He chuckles.

"Yeah! And I can tell you look a bit different after all these years, & got killed as well." Shawn said. "So much for being the most powerful being in the universe."

Frieza gets mad and snapped "All because of that saiyan monkey Goku killed me! And the second time from another saiyan!"

"Saiyan!" Shawn said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, go figure!" Boog said.

"Now Frieza, let's not get so anger about what Goku did. Not even what he done to me!" Someone said as a creature came, and someone they know are the Ginyu Force and King Cold himself appears, and one of them holding about guards. The Z-Squad couldn't believe to see them again, and confuse about the creature here.

"The Ginyu Force is here too." Shawn said surprisingly. "And.. who's that tall guy with horns?"

"That's King Cold, Frieza's father." Garra answered.

"Frieza has a father?" Boog said sounding shocked.

The creature smirks and told them "That's right, Frieza's father, and allow me to tell you my name, I am Cell!" He bow to him while smirking.

"Cell? Isn't that some sort of organism or something?" Shawn asked.

"Yes! But I think this is a different kind of Cell." Eggman commented.

Cell smirks and told him "That's because I'm in my prefect form, but all thanks to Goku's son Gohan. I was easy killed by him."

"Well it looks like we all have something in common. We we're all killed by a certain enemy." Shawn said.

"And what certain enemy you mean Shawn?" King Cold asks.

"Christopher Storm & the Iron Clan!" Shawn answered.

They were confuse and never heard of them, so Cell said "If that's true, then this Christopher Storm must be strong then Goku, but for now. We are trying to find our way out of this." He drop the guard step on his face.

"Well good luck with that!" Boog said. "I'm outta here."

But then, Raccoome grab him saying "Not while I'll take care of you first!" He laughs.

As Cell pick up the guard "If you won't tell where's the exit is. Then DIE!" He toss him towards the huge spike ball, only someone came and save him, they look, and saw a man in the air holding the guard, and some of them know who he is.

"You just never learn to quit, do you?"

"What!? It's Goku!" Frieza shouted in fear.

Shawn looks up & sees that it was Goku.

"Well I'll be darn!" Shawn said.

They were awe, but Frieza wasn't worried. He smirks "We'll then, it's a shame for you Goku. Cause there are 8 of us and one of you. Isn't that right boys?" He said as the Ginyu force on there pose shouting "YEAH!"

"Eight?" Eggman questioned as he counted. "But I only see 7 of them there. Considering I don't see Captain Ginyu."

Frieze realize it and said "Oh yeah, I forgot about him, too bad he's dead by frozen. That fool get what he deserve for failing me!"

So now, four Ginyu force charges up towards Goku who shouts "Pikkon! Catch!" He toss the guard at Pikkon, who stood there and caught.

He shouts and power up, as he knocked them one by one, and four of them fell in the red water. As King Cold and Frieza were surprised.

The Z-Squad were surprise of his skill. King Cold and Frieza couldn't believe this "Unbelievable! He's gotten stronger!"

"Don't worry yourself Frieza. He may be strong but he's dead. Remember?" Cell asks.

"Ah yes I do. Perhaps you do the honor for this." Frieza smirks.

"How kind of you Frieza!" Cell then flies towards Goku, then suddenly someone came and swift kicked Cell hard, and he deactivated his form, as the Z-Squad couldn't believe who he is and know him. And one who is Mokuba's brother!

"It's Kaiba!" Shawn shouts.

"Didn't think he'd wind up down here." Lee said.

Seto Kaiba came and attack Cell, which Goku and Pikkon where surprise, and Frieza and King Cold were shock seeing him again, as Kaiba looked at Frieza with hatred.

"So, we meet again Frieza." Kaiba said.

Frieza was in fear, while Cell fell in a water, as Kaiba vanish and appear by kicking King Cold's gut and jabbed Frieza hard.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Boog said as Shawn looked on in awe.

He then flies above the water, and spinning around rapidly, causing the water into twister, as so, the Ginyu force and Cell flies out and heading towards the spike ball, and when they about to drop in, the scene changes by shutting the cell. Which they're behind bars, which sitting all annoying.

"This stink!" Cell said.

"They could have let us take showers." King Cold added.

Over on the other side outside the jail cell. Stood the Z-Squad looking on still amazed at what just happened.

Goku and Pikkon with Kaiba and the Z-Squad "Whoever you all are. I notice your all saiyan a huh?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, go figure. So I guess your that Goku we've been hearing about." Shawn said.

Goku grin while rubbing his head "Oh, I see. Some of you heard of me." Kaiba then realize that, there only six of them here.

"Wait! Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Apparently he's still alive." Shawn answered, not caring.

Kaiba were surprise the sound of Shawn's tone.

"What?" Shawn asked.

Goku then said for Kaiba "Of what you said about him being alive, I've notice your tone, the sound of not caring." Pikkon agree.

"Perhaps you should tell us about this Mokuba." Pikkon added.

"I don't want to say much, but I can tell you that he is Kaiba's younger brother." Shawn said pointing to Kaiba.

Goku and Pikkon were surprised, then he said to Kaiba "Seeing you fighting with such speed and power. I've never thought to meet someone who is a saiyan and that strong." Kaiba looked at Goku, and realize that face, that looked like Bardock, so now he said in to his thought.

"That guy kind of looks like Bardock." Kaiba thought.

"But for now, tell us about this, Christopher Storm we heard." Pikkon told them as they were surprise "As you know, I can hear anyone. As I've never heard of this boy, and this clan you speak of."

"Well I don't know a lot about him, but apparently he's said to be the leader of the Iron Clan." Shawn said. "As for the Iron Clan, there a group that protect the world from evil. Most recently from us Z-Squad."

Goku, Pikkon and Kaiba were confuse as he said "What do you mean by that? But if that's true about them protect the world from evil." He grin and shouts "Then that's good for them!" That made the Z-Squad dropped in anime style with a sweat dropped.

"And what's this all about recently from you?" Pikkon asked.

"Would you believe we tried to collect the Chaos Emerald for Lord Wily so that he could rule the world." Shawn stated. "And I sort of tried to destroy the world, so yeah. I kind of belong down here."

That shocked Goku, Pikkon and Kaiba, as he Goku broke the silence "As in, Lord Albert Wily?" He asks. Shawn were surprise and nodded, only then, Kaiba when to him and slam his fist to his head hard.

"You fool! I've heard of that dreaded Lord Wily, you guys are a bunch of idiots working for him." Kaiba said.

"What's wrong with working for him. He'd promise us a reward if we brought the emeralds, which we failed to do." Shawn said. "What's so bad about that?"

"You guys don't know anything about him. Lord Wily is the most dangerous, unspeakable man who will kill anyone who fail him." Goku told them "He even have someone killed of failing. And I know him very well, name Mercenary Tao. He was killed by Lord Wily after he heard about double crossing him. So he have him kill, by a gun call Fusion Gun. And shot it right though his heart." Pikkon nodded "And one think too, he never give his words of rewards. Anyone who fails him, don't get one, and either this, kicked out the group, or be dead."

"SAY WHAT!" The group screamed.

"You mean to tell me that we all ended up getting killed for nothing?" Shawn angrily asked.

They nodded, which Kaiba of course, wanted to know about his little brother.

"Well what about my little brother? What happened to him?" Kaiba asked.

"Well... he joined sides with the Iron Clan." Shawn said. "So that means he's still alive."

Kaiba were shock, but Goku were surprise of this, and Kaiba never knew of his little brother join sides with the Iron Clan.

"So basically, that's about it." Shawn said.

"Well, right now. Pikkon and me were coming here about Cell and the rest of them. But now that every take care of. We're on our way, to the Other World Tournament." Goku said and Pikkon nodded.

"A tournament!" Eggman said.

"That's right, The other world tournament of all the fighters are. And I've in it. To win, to become a Other World Champion." Goku said.

"How very interesting!" Eggman said as he curled his mustache.

"That's right, And I'm the only fighter for North Kai." Goku said.

"And as for me, only one for West Kai." Pikkon said.

"Kais! Never heard of them." Boog said.

"That's because you never seen us ape." They turn and saw North Kai, a shout one. One a very short, Next one is middle woman one, and last is tall one. As Goku saw him and grin.

"Hey, King Kai!" Goku said.

"Well, It's seems there's about siayans here. I am West Kai." The very short one said.

"I am, East Kai." The middle kai said.

"And I am South Kai." The tall one said.

"We are the kais from every galaxy of our, that is of course, small planets we have." North Kai. "That is, of course, thanks to Goku of having Cell self-destruction."

"Hey, look, I said im sorry. It's the only way Cell won't destroy the earth." Goku said.

"So Cell tried to destroy the earth too?" Shawn asked.

Goku nodded, as South Kai smiled and said "How's about one of you, Saiyans to join my fighting group, for the tournament?" Only then he was pushes by East Kai.

"Don't you ever think about it. Join my fighting group." She said but King Kai pushes her aside.

"I may have one, but more saiyan well do well." Then got push back by West Kai.

"You can all powerful if you join me." West kai said only three of them jump on him, beating each others up.

All of the Z-Squad members drop a sweat as Shawn said. "Uh, thanks for the offer. But I think will skip it for now."

"Either that, be coming one. And gets of the money, of 1.000.0000.00 of the prize." Goku said.

"1.000.0000.00 Cash!" All of the Z-Squad members said before flying off.

"Well on second thought, guess that kind of answers that." Shawn said.

Goku and Pikkon watches them go, while the Kais smirks. As for Kaiba. He turn to Goku.

"So, any chance I might try to enter?" Kaiba asked. "I think it's time I showed everyone my power."

"Well, you and the other saiyans will have to go to the Grand Kai. He can get you guys entering the Tournament. He's very wise of seeing people's power." Goku said.

"Fair enough!" Shawn said.

So now, all of them was teleported, and as for now, they appears front of the palace, and someone coming out, who was cool and such, known as, the Grand Kai.

"Is this the place?" Shawn asked.

"That's right, this is the place folks." The Grand Kai said, "I see we've got more saiyans here. And I thought Goku and Vegeta were the only one."

They were surprise of Vegeta and said "As you know, we're having a tournament, of the Other World. And we got all the fighters here, to win and becoming a other World Champion. And when you get that title, you earn a lots of cash. As in you know what is, do you Shawn K?" Grand Kai asks.

"Um 1.000.0000.00?" Shawn answered.

"Yep, that's right!" Grand Kai shouts.

"There here to sign in Grand Kai. And wanted to wins so bad." Goku told him.

Grand Kai thought of this, and said "Of course they can, I've like to see what they made of!"

"Well in that case. All right, I'll join in." Shawn said. "I mean the others already went ahead of me."

"And they shall join right now." Grand Kai. "After all, we all know Goku here is that strong he face."

"Yeah, I always wanted to fight someone that strong too." Goku said.

"Well look no further Goku, cause I happen to be very strong." Shawn said as he buffed himself up. "See what I mean?"

Goku were surprise, and smirks "I'll be looking forward for this Shawn, cause once were next, your in it for a surprise."

"That is if we end up facing each other though." Shawn said.

Goku nodded, but West Kai butting in "Say what you want to say Shawn, but Pikkon is the strongest then anyone, he'll win to become the Other Worlds Champ. And he will!"

"Guess will have to wait and see." Shawn said.

"Not really of course, cause it's already started. Which now you all joined in, it will be my pleasure, to have you facing against Goku." Grand Kai said, as it's surprise them.

"Oh, well I guess you & me won't have to wait long won't we Goku." Shawn said.

Goku nodded, and both of them teleported, and appears on the ring, as the mushroom man call out with his microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen! What we have here, is two challenger! Give it up, for the Earth Hero! Goku! And the other one, is the saiyan! Name Shawn K. Of the leader of Z-Squad!"

Shawn looks around at the cheering crowd that's cheering for him as he said. "You know what, I think I'm going to enjoy the afterlife."

Goku chuckles and said "Now that we're fighting, let's see what you got Shawn." as he's on his fighting stance.

"Right! Let's get this show on the road." Shawn said as he got to his fighting pose as well.

Goku smirks and charged towards him, and Shawn did the same, as both of them, clashes and on punches and kicks struggles. Goku swung kick, only Shawn dodges that, and Goku punches, only Shawn blocks every punches and grab holds each others and shouts as electrics bursts up. And both of them jumped back away as Goku fired energy wave towards him, only Shawn dodge and blasted Ki blasts at him, but Goku evade them and heading towards Shawn.

"Yeah! I think I'm really going to enjoy the afterlife." Shawn as he charges towards Goku.

Then the two launch their fists and make a big clash leaving a big blinding white light.

Meanwhile, in japan in their home, the heroes have the 6th emeralds and won the victory, against the Z-Squad. Right now, after 10 days of work rebuilding the Hina Inn, it was completed. And thanks them for their help, as for Akane, she apologies for what she did, and leave to her family, and hope to forgive her. And for Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo. wishes to join them, and accept them, and on their training in the Iron Dojo. They were all happy, they gotten the 6th emeralds and save the Japan, from the Z-Squad. And for the help, of the other country, they have the towns rebuild after what the Z-Squad have done. And after night on their home, they are rested and healing after the battle. But then, a door was knocked, and Brandi goes and answer, it was a ninja, from Hidden Leaf Villages, he handed her the latter, and vanish with a poof.

Brandi was confuse and when she open the latter, she gasps in surprise. it was the invitations, of the Hidden Leaf Tournament!

* * *

><p>And the day of the Z-Squad is all over, but now he gets to see his team again, and an old friends, even seeing Seto Kaiba here, and finally gets to hurt Frieza after what he has done. And now, they all enter to the Otherworld tournament. As Shawn and Goku first time for them, to face each others to a fight, as Shawn is liking the afterlife. And, with a surprise, Brandi gets the latter from ninja from Hidden Leaf Villages, and gotten an invitations for the Hidden Leaf Tournament! What surprise isn't it? And what surprising does the Hidden Leaf Village got? We will find out the answer, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hi! Man, that was a tight battle! Even now, the end of the Z-Squad is finally over. Now we got the invitations from the Hidden Leaf Village! What do they want from us? Even we did save the world and their village after what happen. On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 31!

**The Hidden Leaf Tournament Begins!**

**Jamal the Black Leg Style Vs. Lee Rock the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!**

I'm gonna be the hero of the world!

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Ending 2<p>

At the city in country Japan, we see front of the house of Iron Clan. As the song was heard.

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

** Once you live for love, then you've already won**

Then we suddenly see the entire Iron Clan shoot out of the house and journey into the world.

**When I look up through the infinite sky**

We suddenly see Chris looking up into the sky circling around him.

**I never thought that it would come to this**

On another part of the world we find Shawn staring out into the world as well.

**Just take my hand and together we'll fly**

**Let's go, I know, how high?**

Now we see the Iron Clan members and The Z-Squad on separate sides glaring at one another.

**Soar above the clouds and see such**

Now we see Lord Wily creating sets of 4 duplicate Androids with one being similar to Captain Shawn.

**Beauty all around**

** This irreplaceable world needs us now**

Now we see the Squad and Clan prepare for battle.

**We have to join in the fight**

In a blinding flash, we now soar over the mountain sky as the sun as coming up.

**Live your life like a KameHame-Ha!**

Now we see the Chaos Emeralds appear and begin to swirl around and make a flash, revealing all the characters.

**Give your all, don't ever give up!**

Then we see Chris flick this nose and give a thumbs up.

**When we're together, I know we can win**

** I have you to believe in!**

Then we see Shawn and Chris stare down at one another.

**Live your life, don't stop until it's done**

Now Chris and Shawn power up and collide with one another in a blinding light.

**Give your all, don't ever give up**

Now we see them end up continuing there fight into space.

**All you need is love and to believe in yourself,**

Now the two vanish off in a twinkling light as we look over the planet earth.

**It's easier when you believe!**

Now we see a silhouette of Chris and Shawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Very nice isn't? And now that the Z-Squad Saga is done, and all thanks to my friend Mr Cartoon. And hope you likes this folks, cause the next chapter coming up. So Read And Review!<strong>


	31. Ep 31 Let the Tournament Begin!

On the last Episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! Christopher battles against Shawn to get his body back, only now, with the help of Arlon and mocking at Shawn about his ugly body, he snapped and body swap back to their body once now, only now Lord Wily waits for the lose, and saw the New Shredder came, and show him what he made of and prove him. And for now, with the end of Shawn K! Leader of the Z-Squad, he is send to hell. With his comrades. And Kaiba, and met with Goku and Pikkon and joined the Otherworld Tournament, as first time for Shawn battle against Goku, and enjoying the afterlife. As for our heroes, Brandi got a latter from the ninja from Hidden Leaf Village, they've got an invitation for the Hidden Leaf Tournament! And what our heroes do now they gotten their invite? Were find out today!

* * *

><p>In the morning in Japan, and inside the Iron House. The ninjas are gather here, listen about Brandi getting the latter. They were awes of this. Chris was the first to break the silence "You sure its the invitation sis?"<p>

"I'm sure Chris," Brandi said and read the latter out loud "'Dear Iron Clan. You are invited to our great Tournament For the villages, all the Hidden Villages voted to us to have a Tournament, to prove you all are the greatest one of all. So As the Fifth Hokage. I here by having the Tournament to comes, and having our best ninjas here to join. And receive a prize of the winners who wins. And become, the Champion of the Hidden Leaf Villages. Come to our villages my friends. The challenge awaits for you all. Sign. Tsunade Senju Calloway. The Fifth Hokage and Wife of Colonel Calloway.'" She finish reading as they were all surprise, a little some confuse, as the rest never knew Tsunade and Colonel Calloway are now married.

"So, the Hidden Leaf Villages are having a Tournament and we are invited to fight, and winning a prize." Darrel said and smirks saying "Maybe I can show my power and Three sword style."

"And I can join in, they might get their ass kick by me." Jamal smirks.

"This one gonna be good on fighting them. I can't wait then." Tug said.

"We maybe gotten the 6th emeralds. But when we find one more somewhere, were finally makes sure nothing happens to them." Chris said.

"It taken us couple of days of rebuilding the Hina Inn, and healed on the same time, but it was worth it." Ben said.

"Alright then, sense we are invite to the Tournament, we better get our supplies and head to that Village." Chris said as they nodded.

Couple hours then they got their things and heading off to the Leaf Village. And sealing the door and Dojo so no one gets in, and they are now heading off.

Meanwhile, in the village call, the Hidden Sound Villages, we see Lord Wily sitting down front of the decks, and with a right hand man name Kabuto, and the four here are the Sound Four. And three ninja, as one girl name Kin, the other are a wrapped mummy name Dosu, and last is a smirking punk name Zaku. They stood by side of them, listen to Lord Wily's offer.

"You see my friend, the reason I've come here to your village, that I've heard everything about you, even your invasion on the Leaf 5 years ago." Lord Wily said "And I was awes of someone like you faked your death from the Seven Star Sword. And you are lucky to survive and fake your death, so that way you might destroy them again and again and again." Lord Wily chuckles "Even after the title was taken away by Minato, The Forth Hokage. You wanted to become an Forth Hokage, but instead, Minato was chosen. And to me, I've came here to make an offer for you, to help me. Wouldn't you say, Orochimaru?"

As the chair was rotates to front, as it was indeed, Orochimaru. The Sound Kage. As thinking he was revive back from the dead, as Orochimaru faked his death. He smirks of this.

* * *

><p>Opening 3<p>

* * *

><p>On the blue sky we see seven Chaos Emeralds flies around, As a bursts of flash of lights and sees a title.<p>

**The Iron Clan Adventure**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**

**Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**

**We can find paradise,**

**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

We see the Heir of Iron Clan, Christopher Storm flying in his fire phoenix form with his lover, Robin the Fox. In his arms and flies ahead.

**Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**

**Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**

We see John, Tyler, Brandi and Tug. Looking out and saw Arlon flies with Homer and Storm holding on to him and Mokuba and Ben and Dani flies with them.

**I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**

Darrel then training with four new recruits. Nobita, Shizuka dodging his attacks and their two friends. Suneo and Gian attacks Darrel as blocking their fist and kick. While their parents watching with proud.

****Courage won't fade.****

A same figure with the Iron Clan headband watching Chris with smile of joy on his face.

**If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

Chris stood on the streets facing against Captain Shawn with a smirks as they charged and collide with big flash of lights.

**We will fight for love and glory.**

On the front gate of Castle Wily, A stranger with sharped claws with a smirks. With four stranger with their moves and weapons.

**We will live to tell the story.**

13 cloaked figures with weapons and darkness aura surrounded them. But three dark figures with evil smirks.

**There is nothing we can't live through**

Lord Wily stood with his villains teams. As Snaptrap trip over his idiots doom teams.

**Nothing ever dies;**

Three figures of like monster, demon and one of them bursts up with greenness aura surrounded him.

**We will rise again.**

A robot with brown cloak held an Emerald with a smirks. And bursts up with darks power.

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**

Jamal kicks Hun, Hinata jabbed Shredder hard and Tyler uppercut Atlas.

**Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**

Nobita then tackle Snaptrap and knocked him and his goons away with a smile of proud.

****And ride upon the wind****

**All we have to do is go!**

Chris runs with his teams, finding the emeralds. And they must keep up their quest.

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**

**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**

Chris transformed In his blue fire phoenix with his teams on their powers and faces a large man with greenness aura surrounded him with rest of the powerful group.

**We can find paradise.**

**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

That large man launches a biggest green ki at him as Chris fires his powerful energy wave and clashes against each others and massive flash of lights.

**Dragon Soul!**

Chris stood with his friends and on their battle stances ready for everything.

**The Iron Clan Adventure**

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 31:<strong> **The Hidden Leaf Tournament Begins!**

**Jamal the Black Leg Style Vs. Lee Rock the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!**

* * *

><p>Inside the office of Orochimaru, he sits with his best ninjas and right hand man, listen to Lord Wily. As he shut his eyes, and sigh and said "Let me get this straight, you wanted me, and my best ninjas here. To help you getting those Chaos Emeralds for you?"<p>

"Yes, Orochimaru, and if it wasn't those foolish Z-Squad that have fail me and was kill. I would have kill them myself if that fool Christopher Storm would have kill him." Lord Wily frowned.

"I see." He chuckles, and said "Will I'm afraid I can't help you Wily." The ninjas smiled and he continues "You see, I do not like being offer by some fools like you. And I'm on my busy, of my vessel. Goes by the name of, Sasuke Uchiha. Once I've given him a gift to have such power he gets, to kill his brother."

"Oh yes, Uchiha, Such waste of useless clan ever. They always wanted to have power to themselves, and now that Itachi I've heard he just kill, just done a great job of killing them. What waste of time they are. And only three of them left." Lord Wily smirks.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Wily, you see. the Power of the Uchiha should be mine, And once I have my vessel, I shall live forever once it is complete!" Orochimaru said.

"Don't be such a fool, even being an immortal doesn't give any answer. A conquest is the answer for me. And that is for me, if I had those Emeralds I shall conquer the whole worlds and shall tremble before me!" Lord Wily snapped.

"It is you who are the fool here Wily! The power of the Uchiha will me mine, and the world too. Even those worthless emeralds you speak of, is not enough power for me." Orochimaru said. "Even if there'll real and have such powers in them." Lord Wily glares to his eyes as anger rising, as he continues "I would use them for myself and no one in this world could stop...!"

Lord Wily suddenly stood up and quickly whip out a Strange Gun and fires a colorful laser blast at him, he was shock and move away in time, missing it and blasted through, when the dusts cleared off. They see four holes of the blast, and they all were shock. Lord Wily smirks and asks "Did you hear that, Orochimaru? This gun I hold, is call the Fusion Gun. Most same level very powerful then the Fusion Cannon I have. Only then It was destroy." He walked next to the deck as Orochimaru looked at Wily while on the floor. "And for you my friend, Did not try to have those emeralds, They are mine and will be for my Master Plan and Ultimate Conquest!" He smirks of Orochimaru's face. As he put his Fusion Gun back and walking to the door, but stop and turn his head saying "Perhaps you will have your vessel, cause after the finals comes up. I will make him stronger of my great creation I have created. And when Sasuke is more stronger then Chris. Then you shall have him. But be warn Orochimaru. I do not, like double crosser. So do not think about double crossing me snake! Or you shall burn to hell. Take the offer and makes sure they are dead, and you shall have your revenge against them." Lord Wily finish and leave, just after he leave the tower, he was teleported by the teleporter.

Orochimaru sits back down to his chair and thought about Wily's offer. His right hand man Kabuto told him "Are you sure about this? I'm not sure he can be trusted."

"True Kabuto, but. He said he'll make Sasuke-kun stronger." Orochimaru chuckles and said "Perhaps we sure take that, after all. My spies reported to me, that the Konoha are having a tournament. We shall see how strong those fools are."

"So how are we going to get there and see. After what happen in..." Kabuto about to remind him.

"I know, Kabuto. But, we shall see, and watches how strong this. Iron Clan is." He chuckles.

After 3 hours later, the Iron Clan have made it to the Hidden Leaf Villages, they never been here after what happen of the Seven Star Sword, so now that their here, they better explore around here. So they split around here.

John and Homer looking around, and never knew they could come back here, and never forget about the ramens, so they when to the Ramen Stands and eating 15 bowls, which Ayame and her father Teuchi watches all surprise. "So, what made you guys come back here?" She asks.

"Oh, we were invited to this Tournament in this village." Homer answer while finishing his ramen.

"Really? Oh yeah, that's right. Hokage-sama. Announced the Tournament, and having some of the ninjas and only one from the Sand Villages." Ayame said.

"Yep, and anyone who enter will win to become the Leaf Champion." Teuchi told them.

"Well, then, Homer and I will be joining in. And even one of our Clan can join." John said.

Then suddenly someone's voice was heard behind them "You? joining the Tournament? Don't make me laugh." They turn and saw Sasuke and Sakura. As Homer and John glares at them.

"What do you want?" John asks.

"Just came here to see, and notice you loser clans come here." Sasuke said with a smirks as Homer getting angrily and about to hurt him, only John stop him.

"Don't bother Homer. This punk gonna get it anyway at the tournament." John told him, as he nodded.

"We're be taken our leave." Homer said as he pay the bill and leave from them.

"Don't even bother going in losers, just quit and get lost!" Sakura shouts at them, but both of them ignore her.

At the other side, Brandi, Storm, Dani, Sibella, Winnie and Robin checking around the shops, of the clothing shops. While looking around to buy and wear, Ino was there and saw them, here. She when to them and said "I didn't know you girls come back. But, whys that then?"

Brandi told her everything why there here. And Ino were surprise and told them "Well, that won't do you good, cause I'll be in the tournament, and winning that prize."

"Yeah right girl." Robin said "But sense were here. Some of us be entering there and win." The girls nodded. And so they when back to their shopping.

At the Weapon shop. Darrel was looking around here, swords and such, then, Tenten saw him, and saw three swords and know one. A Golden Dragon. White Shadow Katana. And finally. A long sword call Masamune. She walks to him and looking at them, which Darrel notice her, and asks "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, I just, notice those swords here. You use, three of them?" Tenten asks.

"Yes, I use Santoryu." Darrel said. Which she's awes.

"No way." She said in surprise tone. "And you use that technique?" Darrel nodded.

"Of course." Darrel answer, and leaving. But Tenten stop him.

"But, why are you here then?" Tenten said, then realize something and guessed "You came here for the Tournament right?" Darrel nodded, and leave. She watches him go.

Meanwhile at the Tower, Chris, Tug, Tyler, Jamal and Hinata enter, and went through the door, and saw Colonel Calloway with Tsunade sitting the deck on some, paper works and he's helping her. They look and saw them here "Ah Chris. Welcome back here." She stood up. And Calloway when to Tug and Jamal, as they both salute to him.

"It's good to see you boys again." Calloway said. They both nodded.

"I know why you all came here for." She said to them "You've came here for the Tournament I sent the ninja to are you?"

"That's what the latter say from ya." Chris answered "So where do we enter to that Tournament?"

Tsunade pointed at the huge stadium, and said "You're be over to the stadium Chris. And your be signing up. If some of them is entering."

Chris nodded. And then asking "Who's enter the Tournament anyway?"

"Well, here's the name here." She grab the paper and said "Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji and Temari from the Sand village."

"Hmm." Chris thought about this.

"I'm sure your be interested in joining Chris. Cause we're holding a prize to someone who win." Tsunade told them. "And it's about time to get it starts. So you better get there right now." She and Calloway left to the stadium. As Chris and Tug walking to the huge place, while the rest getting the others fast.

Later then, they're inside the stadium. And already signed up, and inside the room they enter. Was a training room, with the other Leaf Ninjas, so now they started training. Which Sasuke notice them here. And frown annoying. While Choji eating chips, as he and Shikamaru watches them train. And while the rest of them here train.

Jamal was training hard with weights on his legs, he swung and kicks fast, and rapidly kicking. And he jump and does a spin kicks, and landed by doing straight kick. And thrust kick. He keep on kicking will fast, as he's getting strong after he's battle with Garra. As so, Rock Lee saw him kicking of his style, he smirks as he'll be fighting against him.

And so, the announce was call out, as they walking out and see the big screen of the fighters who will be facing of their opponent. As Tsunade sits down on the stand with Calloway, as she stand up and announced "And now, people of the Hidden Leaf Villages! We are now, ready to begin the Tournament. As the Iron Clan are now here." The crowds cheers. And cheering for the Iron Clan. But some isn't. So she continues "And now, we shall see the names and have the challengers will face." The names on the screen are now appears, as they were surprised of this.

Jamal: 1

Lee: 2

Naruto: 3

Toby: 4

Sasuke: 5

Homer: 6

Sakura: 7

Dani: 8

Ino: 9

Robin Fox: 10

Shikamaru: 11

Tug: 12

Tenten: 13

Darrel: 14

Choji: 15

Tyler: 16

Shino: 17

John: 18

Kiba: 19

Mokuba: 20

Neji: 21

Chris: 22

Temari: 23

Brandi: 24

"As the first challenge is this!" Tsunade announce as the screen show this. 'Jamal Vs. Rock Lee' As the crowds cheers loud. As Rock Lee smirks and looked at Jamal, and gives him a thumbs up. Jamal smirks and nodded. As Lee jumped and landed on the grounds, while the crowds watches while cheering. And Jamal then, runs and then jumped up high, and landed with an small impact, and stand against Lee 15 feet from him. "And now! Let the fights begin!" The crowds cheers.

"I always wanted to fight someone who is the better kicker!" Rock lee shouts. And on his fighting pose "Now, let us see who is the best Kick Boxer here!"

Jamal nodded and place his hands in his pockets, and in his pose. "We shall see about that."

Genma of the jōnin-level shinobi, and shouts to begin "Get ready! FIGHT!" As both Jamal and Lee charged, as both of them launches their legs and clashes each others, causing a shockwave. They jumped back as Jamal runs and then thrust kick, only Lee blocked as both of them did some kicking clashes with each blow, as Jamal quickly spin and low kick, but Lee jump up high away from him, and landed. But Jamal running fast and then jump kick towards him, only Lee cross his arms blocking that attack, but Lee felt something hard, and was push back a little, as Jamal thrust kicked his gut. And sending him back 17 feet from him. Lee looked up and were surprise.

But, he smirks and running towards him, as he jumped shouting "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" As he did his jump kick towards him, but only Jamal jumped up high, and retotes around fast as he aim to him.

"**BROCHETTE!**" He diving down like a drill kick, but Lee was lucky he place both his hands on the ground to stop and flipped back away, when Jamal smashes the ground, making a small crater. Lee landed and saw that in awe. As Jamal got his foot out, and stare at him.

Rock Lee chuckles, as he running towards him fast, as he jump and then spins around like a hurricane shouting "**LEAF HURRICANE!**" He completed high kicks on Jamal in the air, and when he's about to drop, Lee was so fast he low kicks him, and knocking him back far by the final kick, which surprising the ninjas, and the crowds, but suddenly, Jamal quickly recover by landing his hands on the ground spinning around fast, and then heading straight towards lee who is shocked.

"**TENDRON!**" He thrust kicked Lee's collier bone, he then "**FLANCHET!**" He swung kicked Lee's stomach. As Naruto and the rest of the Lead ninjas were surprise, Jamal then, has his hands on the ground, spreading his legs and spins. And then "**BOUQUETIERE SHOT!**" He kicked Lee's chin upward. Causing him go in mid air. "**COTELETTE!**" He then swung kicked Lee's ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. And then "**SELLE!**" He kicked his low back. Which Lee glares and then spinning around.

"**LEAF'S COMBO ATTACK!**" Lee kicks Jamal hard, and spin and high kicked Jamal up in mid air, and then powerful high kicked Jamal away, which going back down, only Jamal recover and landed and then jumped up high, which Lee follows after him.

They both clashes kicks each others, and very fast in the air, as when they landed, Jamal and Lee swung kicked and clashes causing a little shockwave.

"Wow, I've never seen this fight before." Naruto were surprise.

"I've like to know what Style Jamal is using." Ino said. As Tug smirks.

"Well, if you wanted to know what style he's using." Tug said as they looks at him "He's using the Black Leg Style." They were surprise.

"Black Leg Style? Never heard such style." Sasuke said with a scoff.

"Say what you say pal. Cause that Black Leg Style Jamal is using, is very great and strong then anyone. Even now, he was trained that style, from a man who's the Straw hats Pirates. Goes by the name of, Sanji." Tug said, as they were shocks, and looked back, as Jamal and Lee. Both clashes and Jamal blocked every rapidly punches Lee is throwing.

Jamal jumped back away from him, while Lee running at him, as he was too fast, and kicked him once and twice, he even did a very fast punches at him, all over with such speed. He then punches him straight up high, he then, jumped after him, and then spinning around himself, and head drilled Jamal hard, he then spinning fast above him, and then shouts his attack "**LEAF BURNING SKY!**" He powerful swung kicked Jamal straight down, and crashed with an impact. Which Lee landed, and smirks. As he walk towards the crater. Only then, his face got kicked by Jamal.

And then, swing kicked his cheek hard "**JOUE!**" And send him aside, as he jumped towards him, and then "**LONGE!**" He drop axe kicked Lee's back hard. And then he grab him, and lift him up, and then "**MENTON!**" He kicked his chin straight upward. And then he toss him back away shouting "**NEZ!**" He thrust kicked Lee's nose, causing him to yells in pain, which it's bleeding and almost broken it. Jamal lift his left leg up high. And shouts "**COLLIER SHOOT!**" He powerful drop axe kicked his shoulder hard. Causing him to yells in pain again. "**POITRINE!**" He kicked his chest, and sending him far away. He then jumped up high, and then started to do multiple front flips in midair. "**CONCASSE!**" He straight down heel drop kicked Lee's head. He dropped on his back, as Jamal stare at him. "You did good, but now, I'm a better Kick boxer around here."

The crowds cheers for Jamal, as he smirk and about to leave, claiming victory, only he hear groan, he turn and saw Lee standing up, and ignore it. As he's on his fighting pose. And Jamal stood and awaits his attack, only then. Lee quickly leaps towards him, and then kicked his face, and sending him far. But Jamal quickly landed to stop himself, and then running towards him. He jumped and then shouts "**TROISIEME HACHIS!**" He several fast kicks at him, Lee tries to holds in, but can't as he's been kicked back far. Jamal was not finished as he runs fast, and then "**QUEUE!**" He kicked Lee's tail bone, and then, "**COLLIER FRIT!**" He his foot into Lee's throat. And knocking him far.

Just as when Jamal about to run towards him again, Lee quickly landed with one leg and shouts "**LEAF GALE!**" He spin and low kicked Jamal's legs, making him fall, only place his hands on the floor as he rotates around fast.

"**DEUXIEME HACHIS!**" He give Lee couples of kicks real fast, and then give him a final kick. Sending Lee far away, and he manage to stop himself. Rock Lee were surprise of this, that Jamal was tough and strong of kicking.

"_I never thought I would be fighting against someone who is strong then any kicks._" Lee's thought "_Guess I leave no choice, but to end this match!_"

Rock Lee stood and then, he grunt, as in concentrated. Jamal was confuse and watching. As Lee bursts up with such chakra, he shouts as he glowing green and blue chakra, bursting up. The Konoha ninjas watches and couldn't believe what's Lee is doing.

"Oh man, Jamal is in for it now." Tenten said. As Chris and the others were confuse.

Rock Lee yells and bursting up, as the winds blows and Jamal watches. And saw his face turning red, like in anger. And his eyes are blank, as he scream "**EIGHT GATES RELEASH!**" Jamal was shock of that power, as Lee did the impossible of vanish, and appear by kicking him hard, sending him far, as he vanish again. He appears and thrust kick and rapidly punches at him. And then jabbed his collier bone hard, and then swung kick his stomach. And vanish again. He was so fast as ever. He appears behind him and shouts "**LEAF HURRICANE!**" He high kicked and then low kicked Jamal away. He then runs fast, and then high kicked Jamal up, and then, powerful bursts every rocks up around here, and jumped very fast, as he appears behind Jamal, and then jabbed his back, sending him forward, he then jumped from rocks, causing to break, and hits Jamal everywhere and breaking every rocks here. He's fast of hitting Jamal. As then he punches Jamal down, only his arm wrapped bandages started to wrapped around Jamal's whole body, and then he yank it back towards him "THIS MATCH IT OVER!" As he got fireball on his eyes as he feel the burn, and when it near him. He powerful jabbed Jamal, unwrapped after the punches "**HIDDEN LOTUS!**" And causing a huge impact when Jamal was smashes down hard.

When the clouds cleared away, nothing around here but rubbles in the crater. As Lee pants, and deactivated. He pants, and smirks. The crowds cheers out loud. And Tsunade and Calloway watches in awe. As she smiled. As Genma announce "And now, the winner is...!" But then, something moved. as Genma stopped, he looked, Rock Lee looked at the rubbles, as someone in there move. As suddenly, he moved the rocks away, and stood up with wrecked shirt and blood from his head, as Jamal have survived Lee's powerful attack. The crowds were shock, the Konoha ninjas were shocks, and Rock lee as well. He can't believe that Jamal have survived his attack.

"I've got to say Lee." Jamal spoke. "That was very good of that attack, but now. It's my turn." He then runs fast and then thrust kicked Lee's chest "**POITRINE SHOOT!**" As he send Lee far. He then vanish and then, appear behind Lee "**LONGE!**" He kicked his back hard, and then "**GIGOT!**" He kicked Lee's legs, forcing him to multiple backflip out of control. He raise his leg up and then "**BASSE COTE!**" He straight kicked Lee's shoulder hard, as he kicked him away in the air and running and jumped towards him "**FLANCHET SHOOT!**" He high kicked Lee's belly hard, sending him up high. He jumped up above Lee and then rotates around fast and dived down with a drill kick "**BROCHETTE!**" He hits Lee directed, and going down with Lee, and smashes down with a hard impact, he got off and pick him up, and kicking him real hard and sending him far, he then appears front of him, and kicked him once and twice, and hands on the floor and spin kicking Lee, and then kicked him up high again. "You say this match is over. THEN IT'S OVER NOW!" He fully jumped towards Lee and shouts "**MOUTON SHOT!**" He powerful kicked Lee straight hard. And then send Lee far very fast, and then, crashes against the wall with an impact. Rock Lee slide off and fell down on his stomach, and was defeat. He looked and said "Look's like I'm the better Kick Boxer Lee. Get stronger next time we meet."

All the crowds cheers and going wild, Tsunade smile in amaze of this, Calloway was too. As Genma announced "The winner! Jamal William!" He smiled and walking away, while the medics came and takes Lee to the room, to heal. He took a hard battle with Jamal. And when Jamal headed to the room, Chris and the others came to congratulate him. It was tough going against someone with that much power no one ever seen.

"Man that Rock Lee is that tough to fight!" Chris said.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Brandi said.

They nodded, So now, Jamal have to heal couple of hours, and while the calls was to announce have come, so they looked at the balcony and watches the screen, as Tsunade shouts "And now, to the next fighter to face!" They look, as the screen shows the name 'Naruto Vs. Toby' Chris and the others looked and smiled. As Toby was happy too, so he jumped at the ground, as Naruto grin. And jumped down as well, and now facing each others.

"Hope your ready for this! Cause I can't lose like this!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Get ready then, cause here I come!" Toby said as grabbing both his Chaos Swords. And ready to fight.

"Fighter ready?" Genma call out, and then "FIGHT!"

Naruto was the first and comes charging. While throwing a large Shuriken, but only Toby blow that away by his winds. And then jumped up, and spinning around, gaining the winds around him. And shouts "**WINDS SLASHES!**" He launches two winds blades towards him, Naruto jumped back, but Toby runs and then, he slashes through him, but with a poof, he was replace by a log. In three piece, he were surprise, and got kicked on the side by Naruto. Send flying aside. But then, he vanish, and appears and then "**WIND KICK!**" He kick direct on his head, he watch him flying away. As he concentrate his wind power "**WINDS SHURIKEN!**" He shoots many shuriken. While Naruto manage to recover and evaded the winds shuriken. He then vanished. Toby look around for him.

He then sense then swung his blade, but got kicked off his hand, in the air, he jumped up high, missing Naruto's leg. He even got his other blade back, and dove down towards him, and he was lucky to jump away from his blades. Naruto glares and then, did his hands seal. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" The poof of smokes, and see five Naruto. As four of them come charging, as Toby dodges their attacks, and then. He quickly cut one, but poof. He jumped away from them. He spinning around here.

"**TWISTER!**" He gotten a twister, and caught three Naruto. And causing them damages and vanished. Naruto watches and charged. As Toby stopped his attack, and then, clashed against Naruto's kunai, he blocking every rapidly thrusts Toby doing. And then, swift kicked him straight. And then kicked his side, knocking him over. Naruto stood up. And then toss all the shuriken at him. But Toby knocking them away by his Chaos Swords. He keep on running, as he got his blades in reverse grips and then double slashes, but only another poof, and log again replaced. He then looked and saw Naruto crossing his fingers as a hand seals.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto shouts as there are now seven Naruto. As two Naruto came charging at him, when Toby about to cut them, but another Naruto appears behind him, and kicked him up, "**U!**" As two Naruto jumped, as one kicked and another straight kicked. "**ZU!**" Send Toby fly high. As three appear above him and both drop heel kick, "**MA!**" Sending him down, only they quickly landed and then all three high kicked Toby back up high "**KI!**" he was in pain, as he looked and saw the real Naruto, coming down to him, and shouts the final "**NARUTO COMBO!**" He drop heel kicked Toby's face, and crashes him down hard with an impact. As Tobio Tenma was defeated. They are all surprised and cheers.

"And that's one epic battle! The winner we have here! Is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced as all the crowds cheering. As Naruto walked to him, as Toby stood up very hurt, he looked and saw Naruto holding out his hand, so Toby took it and stood up.

"You did good here Toby." Naruto said with a grin. Toby blinks, and grin as well.

"You did good too." Toby said. As both of them walking away.

And inside the room, Toby was healed by Timmy. As Chris said "You were great out there Toby. And did good on fighting your opponent." He nodded.

But now, Sasuke came in with Sakura. And smirks of Toby's lose and said "Why cheering him up for? He's weak and a loser." They all glared at him. "After all, he isn't that great. He's weak and useless for your clan." Sakura nodded and stare at Sasuke-kun. As they leave.

Homer growled at him. "Don't get anger at him yet. You're get your chance on fighting him." Chris said, as Homer clam down.

"I don't know why they have this jerk to this tournament. He only cares nothing but himself. He makes me sick!" Robin said with a angrily frown.

"I know Robin. But I'm afraid we can't do anything to that guy." Chris told her. As she nodded.

"So what do we do now? We can't let that guy say those things and get away from this." Tyler asks them.

"Maybe, but whens the finals, we're see who's the real loser here." Chris said. As the calls of the announce was heard. So they walked to the balcony, and watches the screen.

As when the screen shows the fighters name. It's show this 'Sasuke Vs. Homer' They were surprise as Homer smirks. "Oh yeah. Finally!" All Sasuke do just 'hn' As he jumped to the grounds, and Homer did too. As both landed and face each others at last.

"Let's see what you got fat man. Don't blame me when you lose." Sasuke told him.

"Never ever call me that brat!" Homer snapped and grab out his giant axe. And ready for battle.

"Go get him Homer!" Storm shouts out.

"Yeah! Teach him a lesson!" Dani shouted for him.

And so, Homer and Sasuke stand off. And ready to begin while the crowds are cheering!

* * *

><p>And so, the battle between Homer and Sasuke shall begin, and a great fight of Jamal and Rock Lee have ended which Jamal have won. And the epic battle with Naruto and Toby have ended. And now, the third battle will be begin soon. And, what will happen, now that Lord Wily have Orochimaru of his offer, of helping getting the emeralds? Can they soon face against the Snake that think he was revived? Or it will be the Konoha's downfall against him? But for now, the Tournament has begun, and continues it. Find out, on the Next Episode of! The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey there! The fight with Jamal and Rock Lee was so awesome! And the epic battle of Toby and Naruto was pretty cool, too bad Toby lose against him. I feel bad about him, and why is Lord Wily having Orochimaru to help him for? On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! episode 32!

**Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Homer J Simpson!**

**The True Strength Of the Uchiha!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Cool right folks! And this one gonna be cool everyone. Cause the next chapter will come! Read and Review folks.<strong>


	32. Ep 32 The Strength Of the Uchiha!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! They were invited to the Hidden Leaf Tournament, and heading off to the village. Only now, Lord Wily was making an offer for the Sound Kage, Orochimaru. Thinking he was revive from the dead, but he's not. So the deal was set as Orochimaru takes the offer. As for now, the Tournament has begun! And Jamal and Rock Lee begin their match. While of all fighting to see who's the best Kick Boxer. Rock Lee have to end this, but. Somehow. Jamal manages to survive his attack, and his turn, as he finishes Rock Lee with a final kick. And won. And with the epic battle between Naruto and Toby, and the match ended by Naruto's combo attack. While then, the third match was about to begin, of Sasuke Vs. Homer. As the match soon begins. Well Homer defeat Sasuke? Even he's the Uchiha? We're find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep: 32 Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Homer J Simpson!<strong>

**The True Strength Of the Uchiha!**

* * *

><p>At the Leaf Stadium, and on the fighting ground, Homer stood 10 feet from Sasuke Uchiha. As their match is about to begins. While Sakura and Ino smiled and watching. And their thinks Sasuke-kun will win. While Chris and the others watches.<p>

"Hope Homer kicked Uchiha's butt for this. Calling our friend like that." Chris said with a scoff. Sakura and Ino heard him and glaring at him.

"Yeah right, like that fathead ever beat Sasuke-kun. He's better then anyone." Sakura said to him.

Chris glare at her, and look back at the fighting ground, as Genma ready to announce. Which Shino said "You may say that one, but. For Uchiha. He's the Rookie of the year. He always wanted the best, and wanting to kill someone he know. About his clan being killed. Which he's name, is itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother."

He heard this and frown saying "So he wasn't alone huh? Not surprising."

Ino looked at Chris and asks "Why are you mean and glaring at Sasuke like this? What has he ever done to you?" The Konoha ninjas listen.

"Cause he's the Uchiha scum!" Chris snapped making them jump a little. "All Uchiha Clan cares nothing else, all they wanted is power, and conquest." Tyler, Brandi, Darrel, Ben and John nodded. As he continued "In our home, and the Iron Clan Home. We had the Uchiha here. But, he was selfish and careless. He wanted our secret power. So someone have him kill." He shuts his eyes, as they were surprise, as he told them "And the one who kill him. Was me." They were shock.

"You?! Killed the Uchiha? But." Sakura tries to protect.

"But nothing! All Uchiha are scums and nothing but selfish clan." Chris snapped at her. As they all turn back.

When the times come, for the fight begin. Homer gripped his giant axe, and Sasuke on his fighting pose. And so, Genma shouts "Get ready! FIGHT!"

Sasuke did the first move, as he jabbed Homer, only he blocked with his giant axe, and blocking every fists Sasuke throw. And then he low kick, but Homer jump up, while lift his leg and then slam kick, only Sasuke evade his attack, and did his roundhouse kick, but Sasuke flip over him and then swung his leg, which Homer rolled over, and on his feet. He turn and swing his giant axe at him. Which Sasuke jumped over him, he jumped up high, and swing down towards Sasuke. He then missed him, and smashing the ground with an impact a little.

Sasuke then doing hand seals shouting "**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He inhale and breath out fire towards Homer, which he's lucky to move out of the way, when Sasuke toss lots of shuriken at him.

Homer breath in and shouts "**AURA FIRE BREATH!**" He blew an aura fires at them, and melted them, and heading towards Sasuke who were surprised. He jumped out of the way. And has aura fire burning where Sasuke stand, he landed and were shock about that fire. He glared and then, jumped up and dived down, and heel drop on Homer's shoulder, but he didn't feel a thing. As he grabbed his leg, and rotates him around fast. They watches him spinning him, and when Homer tosses him up high, Homer stood and then, burst jumped high, leaving a crater here. And then above Sasuke. And powering up an aura on his palm, and shouts "**AURA EXPLOSION PALM!**" He thrust his aura palm at his chest, causing a great force through him, and sent Sasuke down straight, and crashed with an impact. He landed and watches, and smirks "Well, guess that's over huh?" He then, felt pain in his stomach, he look down, and his stomach met a fist, and it's Sasuke's fist. He send Homer far away from him, lucky he stopped himself.

"I don't know what was that power you use, but I don't want to lose against you!" Sasuke said. "And you will teach me that power when I win."

"Forget it punk! I will not teach you that. It's call Aura. And I can fight anyone with that power. And no snot ball fool telling me what to do." Homer said to him.

"I am an Uchiha! You will teach me that power!" Sasuke snapped.

Homer had enough, as he jumped up high, as an aura around his fist he clenched shouting "**AURA EXPLODE FIST!**" He dived down, slamming his fist at him, but Sasuke quickly evade his attack, and causing here, an explosion. Pushing Sasuke away, as he landed. He dodges Homer's giant axe. He glares at him, and jumped backward, and then hand seals. And Homer inhale.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blew big fire towards him.

"**AURA FIRE BREATH!**" Homer blew an aura fire and clashing against his.

They watches them, as he blowing his aura fire attack and pushing against Sasuke's fireball, And Sasuke tries holds his attack, but got hits by Homer's attack. As when he stopped, Sasuke still there with his arms front of his face. As aura fire are burning around his suits, he removed and glared at Homer.

"Is that the best you got?" Sasuke said.

Homer glares at him, and runs at him, and cyclone his giant axe with aura shouting "**AURA CYCLONE!**" He's heading towards Sasuke, which he jump over him, he looked and saw him coming back at him, as he run away from him. He follows as he backflip, when Homer stop his attack, Sasuke charged and slam his fist against his face, and sending him back. He's doing his hand seals again.

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He inhale and fired a big flame dragons towards Homer, and a directed hits, smokes around here. Sasuke smirks. But dropped into shock, of seeing Homer sucking up the Dragon Flames inside his mouth. As he hold sit.

"**AURA DRAGON BLAZE!**" Homer shout his attack and breath out a huge aura fire dragon at Sasuke. And hits him directly. Homer watches, as when the clouds clear off, nothing but a burning log. He was shock, as he turn and saw him standing.

"**SHARINGAN!**" Sasuke shouts and activated his bloodline, as his eyes changes, he's got red eyes with three tomoe both on his eyes. As he hand seals again, and his hand suddenly sparking up with lightning. Which Darrel watches with surprise. As Sasuke charged towards Homer "**CHIDORI!**" He thrust his attack, only Homer teleported, missing Sasuke attack. He looking around for him, but Homer appears behind him, and grab him and toss him up, as he power up aura in his hand.

Homer winds his hand back, and then "**AURA WAVE!**" He throw and sending an aura wave straight at Sasuke, and hits him through it. Damaging him, and fell down with an impact.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

When the clouds cleared, Sasuke was standing up, and glaring at Homer, as he doing his hands seal. "**FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He fired bunch of fire balls towards Homer, which he evaded them. And got hits three of them, as he waved his giant axe, making an aura wave as a shield. And all of them are reflect them away.

Sasuke growled at him, and then running, launched his fist at him, only Homer caught it, and stopped squeezing it. Causing Sasuke groaning in pain, when Homer crushing it. He then slammed him aside and then heel dropped on his gut hard. He jumped up high, and shouts "**AURA HEEL DROP!**" He dived down with his heel drop. Which Sasuke recover and backflip away, missed Homer's heel drop, creaking the grounds. He then, swings his left leg with aura on the foot shouting "**AURA WHEELS!**" He started wheeling towards Sasuke, which he moving backward fast from getting hits by him. He's lucky he jumped out of the way, which Homer spin shouting "**AURA ROUNCHOUSE KICK!**" He kicked Sasuke's side, sent flying on the left. And dropped, which Homer started power up on his hand with aura. "I don't see why your an Uchiha. Your always wanting something you demanded. **AURA CANNON!**" He throw an aura spear at him. Which Sasuke dodges in time, and then headed towards him, and jabbed his face, and combo him. And then when he jabbed his fist into his stomach, his fist was stunk in his stomach, he tries to break free, but no use. Homer chuckles. He punches Sasuke on his face all over, he jabbed across and another, and then, kicked him away, and has Sasuke's hand free. He jumped up high, aiming at him. "**AURA DIVE KICK!**" He dived down towards him, and got him really hard. Sasuke cough blood out, as when Homer pick him up and toss him away.

Sasuke stood up glaring at Homer, as he's still has his Sharingan on. As a strange seal on his shoulder started to glow, as he feeling power coming, he smirks and charged, and punches Homer's gut, breaking open his armor. He was shock, as he got hits everywhere by Sasuke's attacks. And then uppercut straight up, as he did his hand seals. "**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He inhale and blew a huge Fireball towards him, and burning him, as when he's coming down, he got high kicked on his back by Sasuke, and going back up, but Homer recover inhaling in big time.

"**HUGE AURA FLARE!**" He then exhaled a huge aura fire towards Sasuke, he was shock and running from the huge flare, he jumped high when it's exploded, he turn around and met his face to Homer's fist, real hard. Sending him flying high, and teleported above Sasuke and double axe handle him down, and then again appears below and then "**AURA FIST!**" He slam his Aura Fist into Sasuke's stomach above him, damage him more. He drop him down on his back. As he smirks, only then, got his chin high kicked by Sasuke again, and going up in air, as Sasuke jumped after him, as he gone behind Homer who was about to fell.

"The next time you ever mess with an Uchiha. Your never live a day here, which your never know, meaning of the true Strength of the Uchiha!" Sasuke shouts and got his move around, and swung his leg, but Homer blocked in time.

But Sasuke smirks, he spin and then slam his back arm at Homer's face, sending him down straight, but Sasuke follows, and spin his leg right at him. "It's over fool!" He finally kicked Homer's stomach hard shouting "**LIONS BARRAGE!**" Homer felt pain and then, knocked out in defeated by Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and chuckles, "Never messes with an Uchiha." he's about to leave and Genma about to announce a winner.

Homer suddenly stood his head shouting "**AURA BREAKER BLAST!**" He yells as large aura blast from his mouth, heading towards Sasuke, and causing an massive explosion, causing a shockwaves, and all the crowds were amazes of such power Homer has.

Soon as the smokes cleared, Homer stood up, looking at Sasuke on the ground, but he weakly standing up, and stare at Homer with angrily glares. "When are you going to grow up punk! You always wanting what you want. And you get nothing!" Homer snapped.

"I am an Uchiha! Everyone wanted me to have everything I want! And you will teach me that power!" Sasuke snapped.

"I've had enough of this you PEST!" Homer shouts as he's power up, and charged, and Sasuke too. They both clashed fists, and both blocked each attacks each others, as both slammed fists in face each others. Sending back away. As Homer glared at him "This fight has gone long enough of this Uchiha!" He runs towards him, as Sasuke hands seals and his hand sparking with lightning again. And running straight.

"**CHIDORI!**" Sasuke shouted his attack as thrust it at him, then suddenly, he go through him as Homer was an images. "WHAT THE?!" He was shocks as Homer appears and then swung kicked Sasuke way up high.

"And now!" Homer teleported, and appears below Sasuke and double kicked him straight high "This match!" then he vanish, and now above where Sasuke heading to "Are about to be!" He double axe handle him back down and crashes. "OVER!" He power up and then "**AURA SPHERE!**" He blasted and directed hits while exploded. He watches the smoke clear off. As Sasuke are lying down, as he smirks knowing he won "This match is over Uchiha." Suddenly, smoke appears on Sasuke, as it was a log he was combo it. He was shock "HUH?!" Then got side kicked by Sasuke, and then knee his back head. He grab him and rotates him around fast, he then send him far away.

He quickly hand seal "**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" he shouts as stream of fire dragons erupted from his mouth, as many of ten dragon flames, right at Homer, and hits him very many of the flames, and when Sasuke finish, he jumped and above Homer, doing his hand seals again "**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" he unleashes the flares from his mouth, and burning Homer right up, and sending him far down, and crashed with an impact. He then dived down, with his fist going lightning shouting "**CHIDORI!**" And slammed down him hard. Causing an shockwave. As when that happen, Sasuke defeated Homer, as he knocked out cold again. He smirks saying "Like I said. Never messes with an Uchiha."

Genma watches and shout the announce "The winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowds cheers louder for Uchiha. As he smirks and walking away, while the Medics came and bring Homer to the medic room for a recover.

Sakura and Ino cheers loud for Sasuke-kun. While Chris and his team glaring at them. While Toby, Dani and Storm were sad that Homer lose. So later on, they walked in the medic room, and saw Homer, with bandages on his leg, arm, nose and chest. He was in pain. "Well, you did great out there Homer, that power was amazing that is." Chris said.

"I know, huh?" Homer said as he groan in pain "Oh I'm in pain." he moaning in pain. Chris shake his head. As they hear calls, so they leave the room, and heading to the balcony. And watches the screen. As Tsunade and Calloway watches. As soon the names appears, 'Sakura Vs. Dani' As Sakura and Dani saw that, and glared each other. As both of them jumped and landed, away 10 feet each others.

Chris and the others watches, while the konoha ninjas watches as well. But, unknown to them, someone was watching under a rope and hat with mask. And that one, was Orochimaru, he's already saw the whole thing about Sasuke battles with Homer. And was amazes of Homer's power. And glad Sasuke wins. And now, watching the forth match of Sakura and Dani. As there on their fighting stance.

"When I beat you brat. Sasuke-kun will love me when I'm strong. And no one takes him away from me." Sakura smirked.

"You are such an idiot you know that? Why would that selfish punk Uchiha wants with you?" Dani said "Beside, an idiot fan-girl like you are always annoying." Which got Sakura getting anger. As she shouts and charging at her, threw her fist, only Dani move aside, missing her throw, and another. She attacks her, but all Dani do just dodges them. She duck down, missing her fist, and losing balance, almost. Which Dani low kick her leg making her fall. Making her mad now, she grab out the kunai, and, swung at her, only she dodges, Dani was fast of dodging her attacks, and Sakura was too slow.

She backflip away from Sakura's kunai, as when she threw it, she turned invisible, just the kunai when through her, Sakura were confuse and looking around for her, is like she's vanish in to thin air. She chuckles, and flies and when behind her, she giggles. She winds her leg back, and turn visible and then, kicked her butt, causing her to yelp in pain, dropping down in front, she looked at Dani with anger. When she giggles, Sakura was about to pound her, but invisible again, almost lose balance, she was getting annoying, she grabbed a kunai with a explosion tag on it. She look around for her, as then, she grab the tag off of kunai, which Sakura notice it. She slowly looking around, as the tag was lit, and turn visible and toss it at her face, as she yelp in fear, and exploded right at her face, pushing her far back. And dropped, having a burn marks on her face, as she turning red in anger as she's really burning up. She stood up and running. Just as Dani turning invisible again. She's getting four tick marks on her head.

The konoha ninjas watches with a sweat drops on side of their face, and Chris and his friends watches them, and hopefully Dani wins. She looked at Sakura with a smirks on her face, as she winds her fist back, while she's turn visible and then, she punches her face hard. Sending her backward away. She power up and shouts "**ECTO ENERGY BLAST!**" She launches her attacks at her, and directed hits. Causing a big explosion, as when the clouds clears up. Sakura was on a little crater, all defeated. She giggles saying "Guess your not that worth to fight. Get train up, and don't get clumsy up dummy." She walking away. As Genma was amaze and smirks.

"We've got two epic battles already! The winner! Dani Fenton!" Genma announced as the crowds cheers for her, as she wave to them while smiling. While the medics picking up Sakura.

Such as Storm and Toby when to Dani, who's walk in, and said "You did great Dani, that Sakura was nothing but a waste of fights, she never fight anyone just right." Dani nodded. As Ino were shock of that match, and smirks.

"Well, that was so an epic, likely just now in this episode." Tyler said, as Jamal heel drop kicked on his head.

"Be quiet Tyler!" Jamal shouts, as Tyler glared at him.

Chris looked at the screen and said "Looks like the fifth match coming up guys." They looked, as the screen shows the names now 'Ino Vs. Robin' she smirks and jumped at the fighting ground, while Robin look at Chris, as he nodded. She smiled and kiss his cheek, and jumped at the fighting ground.

"Maybe you better quit right now foxy, cause you'll no better against me when Sasuke-kun loves me." Ino said, such as Robin just scoffs.

"I've could careless of that jerk, I don't ever liked that Uchiha trash!" Robin snapped. As Ino was shock and outrages, as Sasuke glared at her, but Chris glared at him.

"Don't you ever call him that!" Ino said as she shouts "**FLOWERBOMB!**" She toss a flower towards her, only it's a bomb, as she then, wind her leg and then, kicked it straight back. Ino was lucky she jumped away, before it could exploded.

Robin jump kicked Ino's face, and then, low kick. Only Ino hopped and swung kick her, as she recover and then punches her hard. Ino grab out her kunai, as she charged to thrust, but. Robin got out her Double Fox Dagger in reverse grips, and blocked that. They both clashing their weapons with blows, and then, final clashed. As Robin back kicked her stomach, sending her down, as she jumped and then, heel drop on her gut hard. She got up, watching her standing up. She charged thrusting her kunai, but got knock away by Robin's dagger, and kick her across, and force her to fall back, as Robin atop of her, pointing her dagger to her neck, she refuse to move. Then, she quickly hand seals "**NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!**" Robin felt something strange, and dropped off of her, as Ino seems to controlling her.

(Robin's minds)

Inside Robin's minds, Ino was in some, strange looking place, like a waste land, she look around, and see a town, broken town around there, she was confuse by the moment. "What kind of mind is this?" She then hear snarling. She slowly turn, and saw a giant boat looking monster snarling at her, her eyes widen in shock of seeing this, then she saw Robin the Fox on top of it. She was shock seeing her.

"Oh Ino. I'd like for you to meet my friend and sailor boat. Nemo." Robin said with a smirks. As it roared out loud as Ino cover her ears. As Nemo was about to eat her, she screamed and ejected out of Robin's minds.

(Outside)

Back in the fighting ground, Ino woke up, pants in relief. She then, saw Robin glaring at her, with power rock on her fist. "I think I can end this match now." She wind up, and then, slammed her hard, sending her back flying, and crashed against the stadium wall. Forming a crater. She slide out and fell down, all defeated like Sakura. "Next time: STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" She shouted, and walking away.

"Make that three epic fights. Cause Robin is the winner!" Genma shouts the announce. And the crowds cheers for her, as she smiled. Such as Chris came as both of the hugs and kissing. They walked and sits down.

"Nice job out there Robin." Chris said to her.

"Thank Chris." Robin wink at him.

"Man, that girl really weak then Sakura." Tyler said, as the medics takes her.

"You said it, guess there two of them that is weak." John added.

They looked for the sixth match, and the screen shows the names now. 'Shikamaru Vs. Tug' And the lazy boy saw that, and sigh. As he poof and appears on the fighting ground, as Tug smiled and then teleported, and appears the same. As the lazy one sigh.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said in boring tone. "Let get this over with already."

"Man, seeing and hearing you makes me board." Tug said as he unsheathe his Shirasaya katana, and into his reverse grip. And ready for battle.

Calloway watches with proud to his face, Tsunade smiled too, Chris and the others watch and hope for Tug. While the Konoha ninjas watch too. As Shikamaru sigh, and Tug on his pose. As this match, is about to be troublesome and begin.

* * *

><p>The battle of Sasuke and Homer has ended of Sasuke showing the meaning of the True Strength of the Uchiha and defeated Homer, while another epic battles happen with Sakura and Dani as the ghost girl won, but for now. Orochimaru was there, wearing a rope and hat and a mask, so no one knows and saw the whole thing in the tournament. As the fifth match ended with Robin the Fox won against Ino, and the sixth match of Shikamaru and Tug was about to begin, as the lazy boy might say, this is troublesome. As their battle shall begin, and what move is Orochimaru doing now? Can the match continue on the tournament? And who will win? Find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Man I can't believe this! Homer have lose to that Uchiha punk! And looks like four epic battles ended pretty well. And the sixth battle are about to begin. And wonder why the snake here anyway? On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 33!

**The Troublesome Battles Begin!**

**Shikamaru Vs. Tug Rover!**

I'm Gonna Be the Hero Of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Man that was cool huh? And the next chapter shall come folks, so don't miss this! Read and Review.<strong>


	33. Ep 33 Troublesome Battle!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! The third fights begin as Homer J Simpson has lose against Sasuke Uchiha. Show the Strength of the Uchiha. As while that match ended badly for Homer, Dani happen to won against Sakura with no nothing but seconds. And so dose Robin the Fox, both girl as Sakura and Ino are weak and no fighting skills whatsoever. And while then, the sixth match of the tournament, shall be Shikamaru Vs. Tug Rover. The lazy boy always mutter when match going on. So he and Tug's battles will begin, and it's gonna be troublesome. Who will win the match? Shikamaru? Or Tug Rover? Find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep: 33<strong> **The Troublesome Battles Begin!**

**Shikamaru Vs. Tug Rover!**

* * *

><p>On the fighting grounds of the Hidden Leaf Tournament. We see Shikamaru, boring facing Tug, with his sword on reverse grip, as Tsunade and Calloway watches them. And the ninjas too, such as Orochimaru watched them. But, for the Konoha ninjas, they always saw Shikamaru fights of his shadow Jutsu. And give up cause of his chakra was running out. As for the lazy boy always muttered 'What a drag' And then 'Troublesome' And Tug glares and prepared to fight.<p>

"Hey, you gonna start or what?" Tug asks. But Shikamaru shut his eyes, and mumbled.

"Don't I always?" He muttered. As Tug heard him, and frowned. As he ready to launches.

"Is fighters ready?" Genma asks. As both of them nodded and shouts "FIGHT!"

Tug charged straight, as he swing his sword, only was stopped in a close inch on Shikamaru's face, as Tug was confuse, he looked his arm, was cover with shadow, he then looked down and see a shadow from Shikamaru's own. as he hear Shikamaru said "**SHADOW POSSESSION SUCCESS!**" He was shocks of that technique. "Are you surprised? Man what a troublesome you are. This is my Shadow Possession Technique. I can do anything I do. By moving you, or attack you. So there." He left both his arms causing the shadows wrapped around Tug, and then, he controls them by swinging around Tug, and then send him away, and dropped down. Tug stood up quickly, and glares at him, he runs fast, such as when Shikamaru toss five kunai with explosion tags. But Tug evaded them, and hopped straight, swing down his blade, but Shikamaru jump aside, and dodging every swings, he jump up and swift kicked Tug's chin.

Tug was send back far a little, then ignore that and then, powered up his sword with aura, Shikamaru was surprise that Homer wasn't the only one that has the aura. Such as Tug shout his attack "**AURA SLASH!**" He swing, and send a aura slash when it impale the bottom as it heading towards Shikamaru. But lucky for the lazy boy to jumped away, before it exploded. He turn at Tug, as he hand seals. And Tug know he's going that again.

"**NINJA ART: SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!**" Shikamaru shouts as the needles like shadows suddenly comes wrapped around Tug's body part, causing him to not move at all. He tries to, but no use. But, causing him damages, as he lifted him up and swing him around again, and then, slammed him down hard. He cancel his shadows. And stare at Tug with a board looks. He walking towards him, only Tug sneaked attack by low kicked his leg, making him fall on his back, as Tug jumped up, and then heel drop kick on Shikamaru's stomach. He lifted him by foot and then, kicked his side, sending him away. He runs, as Shikamaru stand up, and glares at Tug. He tosses six kunai with explosion tags. Only Tug deflected them by his sword. He runs. As Shikamaru blocked against his with kunai, they clashing every attacks each others fast, such when Tug swing his sword hard against Shikamaru's kunai, he then knocked it away from his hand, and swung, but only he jumped over him, and then thrust kicked his head. Knocking him down, but shot up from the ground, and then, slashes the ground, sending a wave of aura towards Shikamaru, as he tries to run out of the way, but no use as it hits him through with an impact. He stood still, as he hand seals, which Tug didn't know that Shikamaru's shadows now connect to his, and cannot move "**SHADOW POSSESSION SUCCESS!**" He then got him far to the wall, and them, the shadows started spreading on the parts of his body. Against the wall. "**NINJA ART: SHADOW STRANGLE JUTSU!**" He shouts, as it's strangled Tug, and causing the wall he's against, to creaks and breaks apart, and ruins fall on him. "Hmph, troublesome." He turn around, only something smashes out the rubbles and heading towards him, he turn his head, and met a fist into his face. Sending him far very fast, and crashed. He looked and saw Tug stood there, with an aura around him. And gotten them into his palm, powering up.

"**AURA SPHERE!**" He launches his attack straight. Shikamaru were shocks and jump away, missing his attack, but suddenly, it exploded by him, knocking him aside. He looked and got massive kick by Tug, and combo him within 10 time hits. He then uppercut him, and jumping up in air, and then, swift kick his face and then, heel dropped his head, and got him crashes down hard. He landed, and then concentrate his aura power, and then. Gotten aura into his palms, just before Shikamaru stood up, he shouts "**AURA COMBO!**" He jabbed him, and high kicked, and left hooked his face, and the right hook, and then, swung his leg, kicked his side. And then, uppercut him again, and then slammed his fist into his chest, knocking him 10 feet away from him.

Tsunade and Calloway watches and were surprise of Tug's power and skills. As Asuma were watching and never seen his power that strong. He turn his head to Calloway and said "You sure got one heck a cadet here Calloway-san. I never seen such aura in him." he smirks.

"HEH! I was surprise myself then. And I'm glad Tug makes a great swordsman. And like to see what he made of." Calloway said as Tsunade smiled and watches the match.

As Tug kicked Shikamaru, sending him five feet from him, when the lazy boy hand seals "**NINJA ART: SHADOW STITCHING JUTSU!**" The needles shadows come towards Tug, only he swing his blade at them, but there's too many of them. And get caught on them. As Shikamaru come charging and punches him, he hits him everywhere he holds, and give him one final blow, send flying away from him. Tug shot himself off the ground, he raise his hand and covered with aura. Slowly power up.

"**AURA PILLARS!**" He slam his fist on the ground, as couples of aura pillars was thrust upward from below, such as Shikamaru run backward away from them, He hopped aside and keep running, but then nothing comes, as Shikamaru wasn't looking as he jabbed him across the face, and send flying away. He jumped and knee his gut hard. Causing him to cough blood a little. He got off him, and pick him up by the throat and then, tosses him on the south. And then power up "**AURA SPHERE!**" He fired his attack, and directed hits. He stare at the cloud, as he hear a poof. He looked when that cloud clears. A burned log, he look around for him.

But then he froze, as his shadow was connect to Shikamaru who smirks "**SHADOW POSSESSION SUCCESS!**" He grabbed bunch of explosion tags "**EXPLOSION STYLE FLYING BLADE!**" He tosses them towards Tug, as they exploded when they hits him. He smirks as he shadow realm retreat back to him. Suddenly, Tug appears behind him, and punches his back head heard, and send him flying over, he then come running fast, and then, hits his back hard, and then heel drop his head. He picked him up, and knee his gut and jabbed his face. And twirling him around in top speed, as when he let go of him, he send him flying far back, as Tug comes running, and then, power leaped, leaving a crater. And now above of Shikamaru, he then, drop kicked his stomach, and gotten him crashes down hard. He landed, and then slowly power up. And formed an aura ball of fire. He targeting at Shikamaru, who weakly standing up. As Tug completes his attack.

"**AURA FIREBALL ATTACK!**" Tug launches his attack towards Shikamaru, as it's directed hits, and massive exploded. A flames spread around here. As he look as soon the smokes cleared. Only Shikamaru leaped up from the grounds behind Tug, and then kicked Tug's head, and then hits him by the back hard, into his spine, and then came front of him and hitting him all over him. And then skyward kick his chin hard, and thrust a kick at his chest. And threw his fist at his face hard. And jabbed his gut straight. And swift kick into his face, and then given him one final punch to his face, and sending him flying away from him. He grabbed his three kunai, and toss them towards him, only knocked them away by Tug's sword. And then vanish, and appears behind him, but Shikamaru gotten another kunai and quickly clashes against Tug's blade, they keep on clashing each others, such as Shikamaru knows his chakra are almost out. So now, Tug quickly low kick him, as got him fell down, as he jumped away from him. But when the lazy boy got up, he was kicked by Tug's foot, and then he power up and shouts "**AURA RAPIDLY FIST!**" He rapidly punches Shikamaru all over him with such speed. And delivery him an uppercut and high kicked him high as ever, he gather aura into his hand, and when it glows enough power "**AURA SPEAR!**" He launches a large aura spear towards him, and blasted him direct, and damages him, such as he fall down, and crashes with an impact, and knocked out and was defeated. Tug smirks and sheathes his blade. And walking away, as Genma were surprise and smirks.

"Our winner is! Tug Rover!" Genma shouts the announcer. As the crowds cheers for him, as Calloway smiled with proud of Tug, of his power and skills. And Tsunade smiled as will. Soon as Tug walked in the room, his friends came and congratulate him of his victory.

"Nice job out there pal." Chris said. As Sibella, came front of him and kiss him by the cheek, as Tug blush, Winnie giggles of her brother.

"What you say we get something to eat, before the next match starts guys?" John asked "Like Raman." They nodded and all when out to the Ramen stands. And while then, Sasuke watches them leave, and glares angrily at Tug, the same aura he got like Homer.

"_Why does that loser get what I've didn't got? I'll get that power somehow, then I'll be able to kill my brother._" Sasuke's thought. So now he left, and getting trained.

Meanwhile, at Japan, Ranma and Akane were talking, as she said she's sorry about what happen, and hope he forgives him, and his mother as well. So he forgives her. So now, everything changes when The Iron Clan came, Ryoga was still lost, as now his bones healed. Mousse were still working his butt out at the Café. And Kuno is, well. Just doing his honorable self like an moron and an idiot. So now, everything very changes couple weeks ago. So while walking along, they spotted a house that belongs to the Iron Clan, they were surprised that they gotten themselves a new home and a Dojo, but when they tries to open, it was sealed shut.

"Man, what ever those guys did to that door, it's shut real tight." Ranma said. And awes of that door.

"No kidding Ranma." Akane said. So now they leave the place alone and keep walking.

A few minutes later when they left that place alone, they saw something, as Akane said "Hey, what's that coming?" She pointed something docking, and what they saw is shocking. A large Dragon Ship, docking in, and that's the Dragon Clan have arrived to Japan, as they got some bad feeling about this.

"Something's not right. We better check that out. But quiet like." He said as she nodded, and walking over.

At the Wily Castle, Lord Wily sits down on his throne room, as he's gotten visit. And what visitors he's got. Was 13 strange people with cloaked ropes. Nothing seeing in their face. As the leader of the first step forward, and kneel before Lord Wily.

"Tell me strangers. What bring you folks to my castle? No one ever comes here for something they needed." Lord Wily said.

"As you can see my lord. We are here, for the add of helps. And we are heard. Of this Dragon Clan you send. And allies to. For I, request you send us to what you have send The Dragon King to the location their at." The first Cloaked said.

Lord Wily thinks, such as Stockmen stare at them, and looked at Lord Wily and asks "Are you sure we can trust them my Lord? I'm not very sure if we can trust them."

The 8th cloaked person looked at Stockmen "Come on, you can trust us. I mean, we never lie to you." As the 11th cloaked person nodded with his hood on. Such as the 3rd clocked person snorted in annoying.

"Such as a man like him. Who cannot trust us, or will trust us." he said.

"Man, you ain't kidding. Cause that four-eyes has no taste of trust." The 2nd cloaked person laughs, as Stockmen is getting mad.

"Why you...!" He was about to clubber him, but Lord Wily snapped.

"Enough Stockmen!" Lord Wily snapped and stare at the 2nd Cloaked and said "And you too moron!" He was insulted by him.

But the 1st cloaked glared at the 2nd cloaked, and look back at Lord Wily "For what I requested my Lord. That we should added The Dragon King's helps. Of conquer. We will get what you wanted to makes all the people in the whole world tremble before you."

Lord Wily thought of this, and he smirks "_If they can help Dragon King, then those emeralds shall be mine._" in his thought and chuckles. He stood up, and walking towards him, and said "Perhaps I can let you add Dragon King's help. Cause he's in Japan by now. And hopefully he'll get the jobs right. You and your group will go there in the fast time, do you?" 1st cloaked man stood up, and nodded.

"We can my Lord. We have the darkness inside us. And we will get them and get the emeralds you want." He said and turn, and walking away, along with the others.

"But." They stopped and listen "Be sure you get the job done. Cause if I've heard you fail me. There will be death upon you all." Lord Wily warned them.

"We won't fail you my Lord." The leader cloaked told him. As they summon the darkness portal. And go through. And when all of them enter, they vanish and the portal as well.

"Are you very sure about this my lord? I mean, I've never seen such strange people before. Such likes those idiot Z-Squad." Stockmen said.

At the other world. Inside the palace, we see the Z-Squad sitting down eating foods, such as they sneezed. As they thought that someone was talking about them, and resume eating.

Back at the Castle, Lord Wily sits and said "I know that Stockmen, but. If those people are to help Dragon King, I'm sure they are much powerful then them, and the Chaos Emeralds will soon be mine. and nothing will stop me when I've get them." He chuckles.

Back in Japan, Ranma and Akane hides behind the wall, and look over. And saw the Elite Dragon Ninjas coming out, as some they saw, was The Dragon King himself, and they never seen that big of a man, even his size that big. The Dragon King looked around, and see nothing. He smirks. As he's walking out of his ship. And take his step on the docking, a big thud. And walking over. And looked at Japan, and sense there here. He looked and told his elite Dragon Ninjas "My Elite Ninjas, Now that we are here. We shall take over Japan, and marks this to Lord Wily's territory." They all cheered for there King and Lord Wily.

Then suddenly, he sense darkness, he turn his head around, and saw the darkness portal appear out of nowhere, as thirteen comes out and stood, as it's disappear. The Dragon King stare at them curiously, as he demanded them "Who are you? And why are you all here?" Ranma and Akane watches, and were shocking of what just happen just now.

"We are, the group that Lord Wily send us, to your adds. We are, the darkness group no one ever face." He removed the hood, and revealing him. He appeared to be a tanned skin man, with yellow eyes, and long gray hair reaching down to his upper back. He looked at him and said "I am name. Xemnas. The leader of the Organization XIII." The others removed their hoods, as the second one, have scar on his face, and has eye patch on his right eye. And dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail.

"I am Xigbar. I am a sniper." He smirks.

The third removed his hood, has a frown on his face and his black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair. He glared and said "I'm the third member of this group, Xaldin." the forth member remove his hood. And has short blond hair, and looked.

"I am Vexen. Please to meet you all." He bow. As the fifth member remove his, and is tall, and with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.

"My name is Lexaeus." He said in a grunt tone. Then the sixth member remove his hood, and has steel-blue hair. And cover his right eye. He stood there.

"The name, is Zexion. Try to remember that name, if you can." He said. The seven member removed his hood, and he has long, frayed blue hair, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. Ad he got an X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes. He glared.

"Hope you don't trick, or double cross us, cause I do not trust Wily. I am Saïx. I'm the powerful member of this group. And no body is powerful with a great blade I've have." Saïx said. The 8th member remove his, and has spiked red hair, and a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye, he smirks.

"Hey there, the name Axel. Did that memorized bud." Axel said with a smirk. While the 9th member remove the hood, He has cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair, he smiled.

"Yo! Name Demyx!" He said. Such as the 10th member remove his, and he has a platinum-blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has electric-blue eyes. Even he flips around his cards.

"I am Luxord. Even you had cash. Your be winning against me." He chuckles in greet of money. And then the 11th removed his hood, and he has blue eyes, and pale pink lip, and his hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles.

"I am Marluxia." He said in creepy tone. And the 12th member remove, was a girl, she has bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands. She smiled.

"My name's Larxene. And hope your get smoked by electric if you try anything funny." She threated, only they didn't care. Then the last one remove the hood, he got golden blond hair spikes, he frowned.

"And my name is Roxas. The last member of the Organization XIII." Roxas said. As Ranma and Akane watches, of this Organization XIII. They never heard of them. As Dragon King stare at them.

"Hmm. How do I know you won't lie to me?" Dragon King asked. Feeling something not right about them.

"I am telling the truth Dragon King. We, of the Organization XIII. Will tells the truth, and we will completes the job." Xemna told him. Dragon King thought of something, as Ranma and Akane watches them. And keep on hiding. And then, he chuckles darkly. As it almost chills them to their spines.

"Perhaps we could need an adds here." Dragon King chuckles darkly "Very well then, and now that's were here. We shall now conquer this country, and marked down to Lord Wily's territory." They nodded, and then he turn to his Elite Dragon Ninjas "Here me! Dragon Clan. Now that we all here. We shall take this land, and we shall have the first country. Conquered. By The Dragon Clan and Lord Wily!" He shouted out. As the ninjas cheers. He chuckles. As Ranma and Akane were shocks.

"This isn't good. We better get out of here fast." Ranma said. As he and Akane leaves from them fast, without being seen. But, Marluxia looked, and saw them leave, with a creepy smirks. As The Dragon King point his finger, as the Dragon Ninjas comes charging with the Elites Dragons ninjas. And the conquer begins.

Back at Konoha, we see inside the Stadium. Of the Iron Ninjas standing in the balcony. And the Leaf ninjas. As they looked at the screen. Of the 7th match. And when the screen shows the name. 'Tenten Vs. Darrel' Genma saw that and shouts "The Next match of Tenten and Darrel. Is about to begin!" Tenten were surprise and smiled. As she jumped on the fighting ground. And Darrel just smirks, and hopped on the ground as will. "Are the fighters ready?" Genma shouts, as both of them nodded.

"I'm ready for anything you got Darrel-san! Now I could finally see what you can do with those swords!" Tenten said with a smile.

Darrel smirks, and unsheathes swords from his back, Golden Dragon Sword and White Shadow Katana. On both grips, and pointed his Golden Dragon Sword at her "I well show you, what the Santoryu can do. And I will." He's on his pose.

They waited, as Chris and his team watches, while the Konoha ninjas watches, Calloway and Tsunade watches too. As when Genma shouts "BEGIN!" Tenten makes the first move, by tossing bunch of shurikens at him. Darrel takes that by surprise by this, he deflected them away in top speed by his swords. And when he stops, every shurikens are on the ground. Tenten were shock of this.

"_Wow! That's amazing! No one ever done that!_" Tenten's thought. But drop the shock and grabs out ten kunai and tosses them at him. But Darrel knocked them away, then slowly power up. As Tenten prepared of Darrel's attack.

"**RAI SHURIKEN!**" Darrel shoots a lots of lightning shuriken towards her, Tenten were shocks and dodges them. She leaped and backflip away from them, and jumped high in the air, and landed. Grabbing out the scroll.

"**NINJA TOOL: NEEDLE FLOWER BLAST!**" She spin and sending four spiked bomb towards him, only Darrel jumped up in the air, which they exploded. He landed when Tenten shouted "Take this!" She throws lots of shurikens towards him. But again, Darrel deflected them away with such speed, as he jumped up high, but Tenten jumped after him with a big spike club, and swing at him, but only Darrel clashes against hers and landed. Holding against each other. And Tenten were surprise of such strength. "_Wow. He's tough and strong. What is he?_" Tenten's thought.

"Let me asks you this. Can you handle someone with such weight?" Darrel asks, Tenten were confuse, as Darrel somehow, slashes and breaks the club she got. And were shock. "You can't have any weapons you have with weights." He said, and jumped back away. She was awes of this, so she grabbed two blades. As he smirks "Well, guess it's time for a count." He unsheathes Masamune and grab it with his mouth. And doing his Three Swords Style. As she was awes. And some of the Konoha ninjas were confuse of this.

"So that's how you do Santoryu." She said and smirks. Darrel nodded, as she charged at him, and swing her blades, but only he blocked, and both of them clashing each others.

"I never seen a person like that do three swords in one man." Naruto said. While the others nodded. As Darrel knocked her blades away and kicked her away. While a blond girl name Temari. With a big metal fan on her back, watches and amaze of this.

"Wonder why that guy doing three swords at once?" Temari asked. She watch Tenten trying to hit Darrel with any weapons she got, but only Darrel keeps blocking and knocking them away. She even hmpf in annoying saying "And wonder what's him so special?"

Tenten pants, and never met anyone who's strong. So she must end this "Time for some hard tools." She jumped up high in the air as Darrel watching her. She spinning around with two scrolls. "**NINJA TOOL!**" A smokes appears, and clears off, when she's up very high, and what's appears was, a whole lots of swords and blades all together! As she shouts "**MILLION BLADE CHAOS!**" She controls the blades and sending a millions blades towards Darrel, while the ninjas were surprised.

As a painted boy name Kankuro smirks with Temari and said "Look's like this match is over with, huh?"

"Yep, looks like it. And too bad that guy isn't that special with those swords of his. He only got three." Temari said, but Darrel heard her from here. And smirks. As He spins his two swords.

"**SANTORYUU!**" Darrel begins, and bringing up the winds. As they watches. And confuse.

"Huh? What's he's doing?" Naruto asks.

"Looks like he's gathering winds." Kiba notice it.

"Something's about to come up." Kakashi watches. While in the high air, Tenten saw him doing something, but what?

And Darrel rotates himself in 360 degree spin. As soon the million blades come towards him, he shouts "**TATSU MAKI!**" He unleashes a huge tornado pillar, and going way up, and knocking all the blades, and going towards Tenten who were shocked. The Konoha were shocks of that technique. And Tenten was caught, and spin around in there, and getting dizzy. As soon his attack was ended, Darrel suddenly appears above Tenten, who were shock of seeing him. And dived kicked her way down, and crashes down upon an impact. Tenten groan in pain, as she looked up. Darrel pointed his White Shadow Katana at her.

They couldn't believe this, as Darrel revealed his attacks and point his sword at her, he smirks and said "Now you know what my technique is." She stare at him, then shut her eyes.

"I give!" She shouts for Genma to hear.

"The winner of give up! Darrel Jones!" Genma shouted. As the crowds cheers. Such as Darrel re-sheathes his swords, and then hold out his hand to her, Tenten grab his hand, and he lift her up to her feet, only she trip on him, causing her to blush, as he smirks, and hold her to her feet. She never thought she could be defeated by him. So he walked away with her.

"You did good of those weapons style." He chuckles. As she hear him, and smiled.

"Thanks, you too with the Santoryu." Tenten said. As soon they enter to the hallway, Chris and the others, and the ninjas came as well.

"Nice one out there pal." Ben told him. As Temari, walk and to him.

"A very surprising attack you got there." Temari said. As Naruto grin. But now, Sasuke walked to him with a glares.

"You! Give me those swords!" Sasuke demanded. Which causing Darrel giving him a death glares.

"And why should I punk?" Darrel snapped at him. Which is the others glares at Uchiha.

"A pathetic loser like you don't deserve them. Give them to me now!" Sasuke snapped, which causing Darrel to punches him on the nose, and knocking him away from him. He stood up and glared angrily at him. Which is Tsunade and Calloway came and saw them.

"Uchiha! Enough now!" She snapped as Calloway glared at him. Sasuke scoff and walking away. "Unbelievable!"

Chris shake his head in annoying, such as Jamal notice the symbol on Temari's headband around her neck. He asks "What's ninjas are you?" She stare at him.

"I'm a Sand ninjas. From The Hidden Sand village." She answered. As Jamal remember something about Garra a sand demon and ninja.

"Do you happen to know someone name Garra?" He asks, as that name nearly causes her and Kankuro dropped in shocking of that name. Which Jamal notice that.

"How do you know his name?" She demanded with a glares. And Kankuro too.

"Let's just say we met him and the group." Jamal said "We had a hard battle of that Emerald he got. And never seen a sand demon like him and a saiyan as well."

"If you do see him and battle him. Then what happen to him?" Temari asked.

"Let's just say I've give him a few kicks and destroyed his parts, and." He sigh and told her "I've killed him." He ducked from Temari's big iron fan, as she's mad and Kankuro too.

"YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER!?" She snapped in anger. She swing it at him, only Jamal manages to block it by kicked her big iron fan, and holding against hers.

When Kankuro is about to unwrapped something behind his back, his chin was lifted by something, a long katana, and it was Calloway's own call Odachi. As Temari's rages was lifted she got tears dropping from her eyes. She then was grabbed by Naruto and Kiba, and she tries to struggle free, but no use. And crying her tears out. And dropped to her knees. "You killed him!" She cries in sadness.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault of killing him. He was a monster to kill everyone in japan. If those guys the Z-Squad would have died. They would destroyed everything here." Jamal said, as Kankuro pick her up to her foot and walking away to calm her down. As she still cries.

"Is Garra is imported to them?" Chris asked Tsunade.

"Yes, you see. Garra was called Garra no Sabaku. You see, he holds a demon tailed, A one tailed demon call Shukaku. We never heard from him when he's vanished." Tsunade explained about Garra. Jamal were surprised.

"So that's why Garra said about the Sand Demon." Jamal said.

"We didn't know about him. But, he was the member of the saiyan group call. The Z-Squad. We battled them to get the emeralds back. And they're all destroyed for good." Chris told her.

"I see." Tsunade shuts her eyes "Then, you better sits tight and wait for the next battle." She turn and walk away with Calloway. As they left.

Then couple a hours, the announce was called and looking at the screen, as the names showed for the 8th match. 'Choji Vs. Tyler' As the crowds cheers. As Tsunade and Calloway sits on the hokage balcony. And watches.

Tyler saw that and smirks, and jumped on the fighting ground, while Choji jumped on the ground, and both facing with a showdown.

"Hope ya ready for this pal. Cause your an it for a surprise!" Tyler said as he flex his arms. Letting all the ladies cheers for Tyler.

"GO TYLER! GO TYLER! GOOO!" The ladies cheers for Tyler. As he smirks and does his pose of his buffed arms together.

"Oh yeah! Listen to that!" Tyler shouts. As Choji sweated drop on his side head.

"Man, this guy already got fans. Hey, at lest get ready to fight!" Choji shouted. As Tyler stop, and putting up his fists like a boxer.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" Tyler smirked.

While the others watching, as for Orochimaru watches in the rope and hat and mask. He smirks and awaits for the finals. As one Tech foot ninja watches, and will reported to Lord Wily. As the match are about to begin!

* * *

><p>The battle with Shikamaru and Tug ended. As he said of the troublesome battle. As Tug has won, and while then. A Dragon Clan, the enemy of Iron Clan have arrival to Japan, and has added help from a dark group called, Organization XIII. And so then, they begin conquer japan. As the seventh match with Tenten and Darrel have ended with surprised attack. As soon that ended. The eighth match of Choji and Tyler are about to begin. What is Orochimaru gonna do? Will he makes his move? And what the Dragon Clan gonna do now if Japan is conquered? We shall find out, on the next Episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey there! Boy, the battle was really troublesome! Even that lazy know how to fight. And what are those guys that came to Japan? And why is this snake up too? Boy, we better prepare for anything. On the next: The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 34!

**Don't Ever Messes with the Fat Boy!**

**Choji Vs. Tyler!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright folks, that was cool wasn't it? Don't you worry, cause the next chapter will come. So Read and Review.<strong>


	34. Ep 34 Choji Vs Tyler

Last time, on The Iron Clan Adventure! When the matches begin with Shikamaru and Tug. The fights they had was ended by Tug's blast. As when that happen, and unexpected happen in japan, as the Dragon Clan have made it there, as the appearance of the 13 unknown group are called, Organization XIII. And they are helping the Dragon King and his ninjas to conquer japan. Without further a due. The seventh matches with Tenten and Darrel was begins, she show her skills of weapons style was awes, but for Darrel, he unleashes his attacks at her and her Million Blade Chaos. Into a defeat. As when the surprise ambush of Temari when she was told about her brother's death by Jamal, she rages attack him, of killing Garra. So now she cry her tears out. While the eighth match with Choji and Tyler are about to begin. Who will win the match? And what Orochimaru about to do when the finals comes up? Were find out, today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 34: Don't Ever Messes with the Fat Boy!<strong>

**Choji Vs. Tyler!**

* * *

><p>At the stadium, we see Choji, facing Tyler with a smirks in his face. Asuma watches and hoping Choji wins against Tyler, so was Choji's father name Choza. Watches the match as well.<p>

So now, Genma shouts "Are you ready!" They both nodded, and on their pose. "FIGHT!" Choji, make his move, by charging at Tyler, he then threw his fist, but surprising to Tyler is, his fist grew in big size as Tyler gasped, and got hit straight hard. And sending away from here. Chris and the others were shock of that size Choji just grow. Asuma smirks, as for Ino and Shikamaru who now recover was standing beside him, and saw that.

"What just happen? His hand grow!" Robin asks in shocking.

"That was Expansion Jutsu." Asuma answer her, as they looked at him. "It goes to his family clan. A technique that makes some parts grow, and increase its body into big size. Just like his father. Choza." He looked and saw Tyler standing up, and looked surprise of that fist. "And seeing how surprising your friend is. He cannot stand a chance against Choji."

Tyler shake his head, and glares at Choji. As he ran towards him. He jumped up, and threw his right fist, only Choji backflip, making his fist, he jab straight at him, as Choji dodges them, and duck down when, Tyler spin kick, only Choji grew his left hand to block his leg. He grab his and spin him around. And then toss him aside. Tyler got up, and glares annoying at him. He come running fast, and then launches his left fist, only Choji blocked that by his big gut, which bounce back away. As he's getting mad. Choji come and hits him by his palm, and kick his chest, and then his right hand grew and slap him away hard. Only then, he felt something strange to him. Like Choji feeling his hand getting hurt a little.

"What's up with this guy? Is he made of metal or something?" Choji's thought. As he saw Tyler ran at him. Which he ducked down, missing his fist. Then he thrust kicked his gut. Pushing him a little from him in 3 inch.

"Alright, that's it!" Tyler shouts, as Choji backflip away from him, in 10 inch. And on his fighting pose. "Like I said to you pal. Your in it for a surprise. So here it is." He wind back his arm, and shouts "**STRONG!**" Choji were confuse, as so the Konoha ninjas. "**RIGHT!**" He launches his right fist like a rocket with chains attach. Which shocked them completely.

"EEHHH?!" They all yells. As Choji's jaw dropped, and then got punches right on the back by him. And knocking him away. And on his back. He stood up and stare at Tyler with shocking face, as Tyler has his fist wheeled back in place. He smirked while chuckling.

Choji rubbing his face very sore of that hard punch. "Wha...What was that?!" He asked loud.

"I was surprise then you bud. As you didn't and the rest of them see what I am." Tyler pull his right hand, and show him the chain "That I'm a cyborg." It's shocked Choji. And the Konoha ninjas as well. As one man who saw that, and has a bandages wrapped around his right eye. And bandages wrapped his right arm. And even a cross scar on his chin. As he's one of the konoha council, and leader of the Root, name Danzo Shimura. He watches the match and saw Tyler's right hand, he smirks of this.

"_That boy should be in my Root as a weapon for Konoha._" Danzo's thought "_And find out about this. Iron Clan. And take there secret power._" But, Darrel notice him far away to the balcony with the others, and glares at him, and notice his smirks. He not liking his smirks one bit.

So right now, Tyler wind his right fist again "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He fired his fist at Choji, only he dodges in a nick of time. He then, glares at Tyler.

"Let's see you stop this then!" Choji shouts, as so he hand seals "**HUMAN BOULDER!**" He turn blimp ball, and started rolling towards Tyler, which cause him shouts in surprise and jumped over him. But then he comes back rolling fast. Even Tyler noticed. And got run over by him. Crushing and damages by him. Choji stopped 10 inch from Tyler, and got back to his size, and turn to Tyler, who stood up and glaring at him.

"So you want to play rough huh?" He got his left arm and target at Choji, and surprised him and the konoha ninjas, of his hand turned into a blaster. "Then try this one for size! **ULTRA BLAST!**" He launches a blue blast towards Choji, who now was too late to evade, as its hits him by exploded. He smirks, only then a wind shuriken come out from the smoke cloud and heading towards Tyler, and manages to dodge that, but then more wind shuriken coming out. Which, it's 10 of them. As Tyler dodges them and fast. As he ducked the last, and stare at Choji who came out the smoke, which it's cleared up. He glares and gotten his left hand into a machine gun, which Choji was confuse. He shouts "**BEAN LEFT!**" He fires many bullets at him, which Choji runs, and missed them, he jumped and flip. As he's getting tired. As Tyler stopped. Choji stop running and pants. He glares at Tyler.

"**HUMAN BOULDER!**" Choji shouts and go big ball again, and rolling on him fast. As Tyler was started to get annoying. As he jumped over him, but then he's coming back.

"**STRONG!**" He quickly turn around and throw his right fist, which making the Konoha ninjas thinking about his launching fist. But instead. "**HAMMER!**" He slammed his hard fist at the rolling boulder Choji. Which clashed. They holds on their attacks, as soon they hold. They've been pushes back far away from each others. As Choji crashes on his back, and Tyler too. He slowly stand up, and stare at Choji. Who stare back at him, with a glare. As he on his feet and come running at him.

"You maybe makes your hand big, but that's not going to enough to go against me!" Tyler shouts, as he threw his fist. As Choji did the same, as slamming his grew up palm and clashes against Tyler's.

"It will be when I win against you!" Choji shouts. As he grabbed Tyler by his big hand, and toss him away. Then turned big ball again "**HUMAN BOULDER!**" he come rolling in top speed, as Tyler was ran over hard by him, then stopped in place by Tyler and jumped above him, and then body slammed him hard. He then picked him up and spinning him around, and then toss him forward, and then, throw and grew his right hand back, and big punches Tyler hard, which sending him away in 8 inch. Tyler then stand up, and glaring at Choji.

He then inhaled, Choji watch him and prepared for his next attack, then Tyler shouts "**GREAT FRESH OF FIRE!**" He blew a steam full of flames right at Choji, who was shocked. And evade to the other side, almost get roasted. As for the Konoha ninjas, they were shock that Tyler just blew a fire. As Sasuke glare angrily at him.

"_Why is that cyborg freak blew that fire like that?_" Sasuke's thought. As he growled.

Choji stared at Tyler all surprised. As Tyler chuckles "Surprise are you? Well here's something else." He inhaled, as Choji thinking he's gonna breath fire again. But suddenly. "**MASTER NAILS!**" He blow a whole bunch of nails at him. Choji dodges them, and rolled over, missing those nails, as he jumped up high. And grabbing out the wind shuriken, and toss it towards him. But now, Tyler grabbed with one hand, as he toss it back at him. Choji was lucky as he duck down, missing that wind shuriken. He quickly turned to his blaster "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He blasted again, only Choji dodges in time. And then turned into a big ball again.

"**HUMAN BOULDER!**" He come rolling in, as Tyler evade that, he jabbed Choji's face like a boxer. And then give him an uppercut. He jump, and jab his gut straight hard. Sending him far. But manage to stop himself. As Choji tosses 10 explosion tags, which Tyler was too late to dodges, and got hits by them by explosion. Knocking him back. Which Tyler got back up to his feet, and then he saw Choji in big ball again while rolling in towards him.

Tyler winds back his fist, and concentrated his energy. At the balcony, the Konoha ninjas watches, as Lee who was recover after the match with Jamal, he saw Tyler's right fist started to glow into green, a light green, and then sparking up like crazy. "What is he doing?" Gai saw that, and the others too.

"**SUPER LION!**" He come charging towards Choji, and shouts "**HAMMER!**" He jabbed straight hard at Choji's face. And causing a big explosion, knocking Choji away. And on the ground, pants, and still ok and not knock out yet, he looked and saw Tyler smirking. While chuckles "Is this all you got bro? Cause to me, and with those growing hands, and being a bowling ball. It's looks like you being so damn fat! Is making me laugh so hard of seeing a Big Fat Boy!" he laughs, as Ino and Shikamaru frowned. As for Asuma too.

"He shouldn't have done that." Ino said. As Chris and others turn to her.

"Why is that?" Jamal asked.

"Take a good look." Shikamaru said, as they looked. And felt a large rages and KI [killer instinct] As they looked at Choji, who stand up, and on the look on his face. Is red and anger. As he looked at Choji as Tyler stopped laughing and stare at Choji with strange look. As he felt his Ki.

"Your gonna wish you shouldn't SAID THAT!" Choji screams, and jumped up high, as he grew both his hands, and then slammed both his palms into Tyler, real hard. Causing a shockwave. He remove the ground as he punches Tyler hard with an impact. And then another punches to, deep to the ground. He pick him up and slammed him around the ground many times. And then toss him way up.

"Looks like this match is over." Asuma said with a smile.

Choji jumped up high, and above Tyler, as he hand seals "**SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!**" A smokes was puffed, as Choji appears to be a giants! And then, completed giant body slam Tyler to the ground with an hard impact and shockwave. As soon that stopped, they saw Choji has defeated Tyler, and he pants, and calming down. Ino and Shikamaru smiled of Choji's victory.

"YOSH! Choji has won! You've done well defeating!" Lee shouts and thumbs up.

"Nice work Choji!" Ino shouts for him.

Asuma nodded, while Kurenai smiled. Anko smirks. And Naruto and the others cheers for Choji. While Dani, and Toby sigh in sad of Tyler losing. Then suddenly, something slowly lifted, they looked, and saw Giant Choji was slowly lifted. They watches, as Choji looked below him, and gapped with shock, Tyler was lifting him, which he smirked. They saw Tyler lifted giant Choji, and was shock.

"NO WAY!" Shikamaru shouts in shock.

"How did he...?!" Ino was shock she couldn't say a thing.

Tyler laughs, and said "You think I'm gonna be defeated by you fatty? Not a chance!" He got his arms together while still holding him. And turned into a cannon. And aim it at his larges gut. "But let me give you a little secret. I maybe a cyborg. But I can power up by the bottle of Cola! And sorry to say this. But your about to be booked! **70MM KOKEI 0.2 COLA HOU! COUP DE VENT****!**" He blasted a strong wind, and hits his larges gut, and burst through him, as Choji's eyes blank of pain, and was blown way up high. As they were shocks.

"EEEHHHHH!" Konoha ninjas gapped in shocks. As Tyler power up, and then, powered jumped up high, leaving a crater he was standing. As Choji puffed, and back to his regular size, as Tyler appears above him, with his cannon aiming him.

"Time to end this match bro!" He filled his cannon into a big blimp as Choji noticed him, and can't evade that attack. "**70MM KOKEI 1.5 MAX COLA POWER! COUP DE VENT!**" He unleashes, a powerful wind blast and send Choji way down and crashes with a hard impact, as Tyler landed, turning back his arms. And shouts "SUUUPPAAA!" The crowds were awes and cheers wildly and the Tyler Fan of the ladies cheers louder. Tyler dance, and did his best move, as he spin his arm and shouts "SUPER!" He cabined his arms with a star appears "TYLER!" As the Konoha Ninjas sweat dropped. As well the others too. As for Choji, he was damage, and was defeated. He still breathing. As the medic come and bring him to the medic room.

"The winner! Is Tyler James!" Genma announced. As they cheered. Chris smiled while the others cheered for Tyler. While the Konoha ninjas were shock about what Tyler did, and Ino and Shikamaru were sad that Choji has lost, and so does Choza. He shut his eyes.

Just while Tyler walking to the hall, he was met face to face with Danzo. Who smirks at him. "What do you want old man?" He asks.

"I saw what you did down there. And I was impressed of this." Danzo said. Tyler stare at him with surprise. As he continues "And I thought, that you may come with me to join the ROOT." He smirks that he may take that offer. But, Tyler stare at him and just walked pass him, and Danzo couldn't believe what's he doing.

"No thanks old man. I don't join anyone. I'm a Iron Member of the Clan. I do not join this, ROOT." Tyler said and walk away.

Danzo turn his head, and stare at Tyler with a angrily glares. "_That fool have no idea who he's talking too. I will get him to the Roots and take there Clan power._" He walked away.

Meanwhile, at Evergreen Forest on 2 hours later, everything here was a little rebuild back the way they have, but it will take time for the forest be restored again, as we see Bert Raccoon, practice his aim, and got it right, as it's machine plasma gun. He shoots rapidly and hits the targets, his right mecha hand, which with Bentley's help, he gotten his right mecha hand into upgrade, of weapon. He stop firing and changed to a blaster cannon. And aimed to the last target. He charges up with light energy. And then fired it wave blast towards it, and blow up when it's hits. He smiled and transformed back to a hand.

Lisa and Bentley walk over to him, and saw the whole thing what Bert did, "How's that mecha hand of yours going Bert?" Lisa asks.

"Going fine, thanks." Bert said, as he looked around here, Lisa and Bentley too, "After what the Iron Clan did that saves us all was a great deed for them."

"Yeah, wish they could stay here as their new home, but." Lisa sigh, as they missed them after what they done for them.

"Hey, don't be down guys." Bentley cheer them up "Beside, they did the right thing. Maybe. But they save us from that big gorilla. And those clan of his were gone."

"That maybe true but." Bert try to say anything, but Ralph call out.

"Bert! Lisa! Bentley! Come quick!" He shouts. They jumped in shock, and run inside the tree. And when in the front room.

"Ralph. What's wrong?" Bert asks. As Ralph and Mellissa, and George and Nicole stare at the TV shocking.

"Take a look!" Ralph pointed at the TV, as they looked, they were shocks in horror. And listen to the New Report.

"On a shocking news in Japan! An major attacks just happen 5 hours ago!" The new lady said. As the screen appears and shows the towns and neighborhoods, as all the Dragon Ninjas and Elite Dragon ninjas attacks all, with the Organization XIII. Attacking and destroying all. "An unknown people as Ninjas and thirteen people are completely attaching every towns here. And forcing all of them to surrender. But, the armies are making their attack."

At Japan in all the towns, the army and their tanks are moving in, as Marluxia notices them, as the troops aim their guns at him. "Get ready to fire!" The soldier shouts. As Marluxia gotten something appears in his hand. A scythe call Graceful Dahlia. He smirks creepy. As suddenly disappeared under a whole black with roses, as the black gaps reaching the troops, and they were confuse. as Marluxia appears behind them, and wind his scythe, and swung as slashes them through, as they dropped dead, as more troops notices, and firing their gun, as Marluxia vanish under the black gaps again. And suddenly of the black gaps go below them, they felt pain and damages of them, they try looking around for that man, but Marluxia appears and slashes them all through, and keep slashing them all and they died. He smirks. As one has the bazooka. Aiming at him, then suddenly was stabbed through by Xaldin's lances call, Lindworm. As he controls them by winds and started stabs every soldiers who comes to fire their weapons.

As for Axel. He gotten two Chakrams call, Eternal Flames, he spins them around on his hands, and covered with fires, as he toss them, while the soldiers saw that, and got cuts through each of them, and coming back as Axel caught them. While chuckles. Then, Lexaeus stood there with a larges Axe Sword call, Skysplitter. He groan as some of the soldiers and their tanks aimed at him. He lift back his Axe Sword, and then slammed down, causing a great earthquake. As pillars stabbed through up and stabs through some of the tanks and knocking soldiers away, and cause the tanks exploded.

Then Larxene has eight Knives call Foudre. She giggles as some of the soldiers aim guns at her, as she charges with blur, and pass them. She stood up and said "Your already dead by me." They were confuse, as they all struck by lightning, and damages them. One of the assassin appears behind her with knife, ready to stab her, only then was shot by the head, and dropped. As Xigbar was the one who shot him, from the top building with a Arrowguns call Sharpshooter. He aim and shots their heads with one shot each. As the arrows he got was all out. "**RELOAD!**" As arrows appears as reload. And keep shooting laser on them. Then stopped and reload against, and split them as a twin Sharpshooter, he vanish, and appears above troops and firing at them above, killing them each. They saw him and fire their guns, but Xigbar vanish. Then they saw Vexen with a shield call Frozen Pride, as they fire their guns, but Vexen protect himself with it. And then, slam his palm down, and gotten them all frozen, as he grab his shield, and smashes them to pieces.

"Weakling." He said. As five soldiers aim their bazooka at him, only then, three cards call Fair Game appears, and blocking them, as they were confuse, they turn and saw Luxord smirking, and Zexion. Who vanish and appears front of them and gotten a Lexicon book call Book of Retribution, and zapped them, and turning them into books, as they trapped in the Illusion.

Then more soldiers come as waters of the shape of Demyx appears and slashes them, as Demyx was controlling them with a Sitar calls Arpeggio. He shouts and play them, and washes them away by water he control. Then the tanks aim their cannon at him, then was cut through by Saïx, with a Claymore call Lunatic, he vanish and slashes them all in two with quick speed, then suddenly. One of the soldiers shouts "Bring in the Slug Gunners!" So now, all the tanks that is walking all the Slug Gunners, walking towards them, as the ninjas notices, and was hits by machine guns and was stabbed by one of them. They keep walking, as Saïx saw them coming, as he concentrated, and then, bursts up screaming, as his eyes was glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs, and his Claymore formed different. His Lunatic Claymore shifts shape and produces a white aura which serves as extra blades. He charges fully and then slammed them to pieces each of them, as the soldiers watches in horror that Saïx was destroying them all. They were about to run away, then suddenly, three of them was kills by cuts. They looked and saw Roxas, glaring at them. And holding two keyblades. Calls Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charges and cutting them all, and destroying of their tanks and Slug Gunners with Saïx.

All the soldiers watches in horrors, as one soldier shouts "Don't be fool by them you all. We must protect our country!" They nodded, it's their home and must protect. Then suddenly, Xemnas appears far from them, as he gotten something out from his palms, a glowing blade call Ethereal Blades. As it's call Interdiction.

"Begone." Xemnas said, and flies towards them, and slashing them all and each of them with one strike, as last troops of the soldiers and the tanks watches. As hopefully more is coming to defend. While Xemnas was done, he glares the last of them. As he walked towards them, only they aim their weapons at him, and the tanks aim the cannon at him. Xemnas smirks, as he slowly lifted his arms, as it glows, as what they saw was horror and shocking, he using some kind of force or dark magic to lift a tall building from the ground, and floating over.

"FALL BACK!" The soldier shouts and trying to run away, but the large cards appears as it's trapping them. They looks and saw the building heading above them. Xemnas smirks evil, as The Dragon King who walking on foot. And saw Xemnas using such power to lift buildings, as he evilly smirks.

"Such power he got. I can see why Lord Wily send those guys here." Dragon King said and chuckles. As soon as Xemnas gotten the building above them, he throw his arms down as forcing the building slammed on them with hard shockwave and impact, causing a rumble in this area.

As soon the dusts clears off, a ruins building was there, crushing them all. As Xemnas smirks. As they heard helicopters, they all looked, and saw battles helicopters coming with jets coming this way. "They just never learn to give up." Xemnas said in annoying. As Dragon King smirks from his mask and skull helmet.

"Perhaps I should blow them away." Dragon King walked, and then he stopped by the edges, and saw them coming closer. "I've been saving just for those Iron fools. But now, maybe half of attack will do will." He chuckles, as he inhaled larges. And hold in. And shouts "**RYU-KAEN-HOU!**" He blew a larges dragon shape cannon towards them, as soon it hits one of them, causing a larges explosion. Knocking some of the jets away and helicopters. More of them coming here. As his right arm was covered with dark red fire. He shouted "**RYU-GYOTO-KIGO!**" He swing his arm, sending all of blazes bullets, all of them heading towards the helicopters. As it hits through them, causing each of them in blazes, and exploded. He smirks, and look at the sea across. And saw Battleships coming. "They are nothing but fools thinking they can stop us and defend their country." He power up into half, and gotten a larges orb into his palm and aim shouting "**OKINA-RYU-YARI!**" He fired his attack right by them, and causing a huge explosion, destroying them all. He chuckles, as Xemnas smirks seeing what power he got. He then notices a news copter. He smirks.

"Seems to be a nosy news reporter. I shall destroy them." Xemnas said, as Dragon King notices it too and smirks.

"Don't waste your energy on them. Let the world know." He said, as Xemnas stopped, and letting them to tell the world. "Beside, if the Iron Clan see this. They're know what to do." He nodded, as they all gone back to their conquest.

As the new reporter said "What we are seeing is a tell man with armor and an head dragon skull for a helmet has destroyed the reinforcement by such power we ever seen!"

At the Evergreen Forest. The raccoons watches in horror of what happen "The army try their best but was kills by them. And there's nothing here to stop them. As more reinforcement are coming to defend Japan. And every towns that the first was being destroy. Who ever they are, they must be stop from ruling Japan!" She said on the news.

"Who are those ninjas? And thirteen strangers are. They must be stop now! I am April O'Neil. Channel 5." April said, as the news ended.

The raccoons couldn't believe what's happening in Japan. "Those ninjas? They have a symbol that didn't matches the Iron clan. Who are those guys?" Bentley asks and wonder.

"Not sure, but hopefully the Iron ninjas will stop them. Where ever that are now." Lisa said. And wishes they stop them.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Villages, and in the stadium. We see Chris and the others with Homer who now recover. Watches the screen for the next match. As in, ninth match. They look at the screen, as names appears. 'Shino Vs. John.' Hinata smiled, of seeing Shino again. And hope John won't hurt him. As Shino vanish, and appears on the fighting ground, as John grin, and jumped towards the ground, and landed with impact, and stare at Shino.

"Don't know why your cover up and wearing that shade you got. But hope you won't cry when I win." John said as he grab out his Golden Sais. And spin them around like a pro, and pointed them at him.

"Don't be so sure about that." Shino said. As he's stood there ready for anything.

"Fighters ready!" Genma shouts. They both nodded, "BEGIN!" John makes his first move by leaps towards Shino, with his Golden Sais in reverse grip. Ready to stab him, but Shino evade his stabs, as John thrusts rapidly, but only Shino move away side to side, missing his thrust, he spin kicked at him, only he ducked, and he low kick John's leg, making him fall, but he gotten his hands on the ground and flip back to his feet. And glaring at Shino, he spins his golden sais around his hands, and toss them at him. As Shino take it by surprise as it stabs him, right to the gut and chest, Konoha ninjas were shocks. Then suddenly, Shino turned into a bugs, as it was a bugs clone. John were shocks, as his golden sais are on the ground, as Shino appears out of nowhere and jabbed him across the face, knocking him far. As John quickly recover and on his feet.

"Wow, that guy just. I...I don't know what he just do but, it just too gross." Robin asks and in disgust.

"That, was Parasitic Insects Jutsu." Kurenai said to them. "You see, he's the Aburame. And the Aburame Clan. They're like a nest for the bugs. Trust me. They controls them with their minds, and gotten the bugs battle with them, and taken a chakra as food. They eat, and making them not fight without them." She explains. As Chris stare at Shino, as he didn't know that they do not have chakra.

John staring at Shino with glares, as he come running, as he jump kick, but Shino ducked, as he spin kick his back, and knocking him down. John was getting annoying, as he charged, and throw his fist. Only he was stopped an inch to his face. John was confuse, as he looked, bunch of bugs crawling around parts of his body. He was freaking out, and disgusts of them. He can't move as Shino move close to him, in 2 inch.

"Now you know why I fight, as I told the bugs to come to you. And now, let's see you can still fight." Shino said, as he back fist John, across the face, knocking him down, as John stood up quickly and wiping off bugs on him.

"Yuck! What kind of freak like you getting all these bugs?!" John shouts and trying to get them off.

"I have too many question I've got. So I can answer that later." Shino said, as he ran and straight kick his gut, and punches him in combo attack. And using his insects attacks, and knocking him away from him. He leaps and slammed his palm hard into his chest. He got off, and started walking away "Beside, this match is already over."

Then suddenly, John stand up, and glares at Shino. As he notices him getting up. "Perhaps you never learn to give up. Do you?" He asks.

John pants, and stare at his arms. As he never show off his power. So, he must reveal "Me? Giving up? Yeah right. Cause I've got something just to show you. If you can handle this one." He started concentrates his power. As he slowly power up. Shino were confuse, and frown. As he awaits for his attack. While Hinata watches, and Kurenai watch too. Then suddenly, something rumbling below John. Chris and the others were confuse. Then, John shouts.

"**GOLEM ARMS TRANSFORM!**" John shouts, as the grounds earth bursts up, as it's covering his arms, as it's being a rocked arms. Big size of this. As Shino gasped in shock, so does the others. As his arms was a Golem arms, and claws. As he smirks. "What do you think now?" He chuckles.

Shino wasted no time, as he sends his insects, as he ran towards him, and slammed his fist at him, but when John blocked with his golem arm, causing his fist to hurt himself. He move back away, shaking his hand in pain. As he was grabbed roughly by John, and slammed him around on the grounds, and toss him. As he leaped, and hard punches Shino down. He then, grabbed him again, and spins him around, and tosses him away. As he comes running, but then. Shino recover quickly, and then, he shouts "**INSECT NET IN THE MIST!**" He gotten lots of bugs and makes it like a mist, as when John go through, he felt pains now, and on his knees, but then, John shouts and knocking them away from him. As he leaped up, and then slam his rock hard fist at him, only that was another Insect clone, he turn and saw Shino standing there.

"Here I come!" John shouts as he come running fast, and ready to jab. But suddenly, he was force back away, but lots of insect. And then, started spins around, and John was caught on them and go around in the sky.

"You will have to keep an ace up your sleeves!" Shino said, and walking in the Insect tornado. "And for now. I'm afraid that you may lose right now." He got his hands in the insect tornado, then sending another of his cluster of insects. Going around and heading towards John. He shouts "**PARASITIC INSECTS: PUPA!**" It gotten John and causing a blow up, as John dropped on the ground. As the bugs retreated to Shino. He walked over to him, and see if he's knock out cold. And when he look at John, he was grabbed by the neck by him, and stood up.

"You are one, nasty bug boy you know that?" John said, as he toss him over, then he jumped up, heading straight at him "Will game over for you! **GOLEM SHATTER FIST!**" He slammed his right golem fist, and hits Shino straight hard, and impacted him on the ground, causing a big shockwave and smashes. As soon as the clouds cleared. John stood there with his normal arms. As Shino Aburame was defeated, knocked out by John. Genma smiled.

"Winner! John Tennyson!" Genma shouts the announce. As they cheers for the victory of John, he got his arms up, and waves. He turn and saw Shino being carried away by Medic. As he walked away.

Soon as his friends came to congratulate him of his match "Nicely done pal. And didn't know your own element." Chris said, as John grin. As they walked out to eat.

But, Sasuke Uchiha saw what John did, and was disgust of this. But, even so. Orochimaru saw his moves, and so goes the sound fives, for was hiding away from being seen, and three Sound Ninjas saw that too. As Orochimaru grin. Of that rock power he got. So now, he'll soon get the Uchiha power.

Later then, the next match of the Tenth match are about to come up the name of the fighters. They watches, as the name show up. 'Kiba Vs. Mokuba.' They were surprised. As Mokuba smiled. As he jumped and landed, as Kiba smirks. "Alright! You ready Akamaru?" He said to the puppy who back as a replied, and jumped down to the ground, and on his pose, with Akamaru on his back.

"Well, seems little bro of mine is ready for his match." Ben said.

"Let's see what Mokuba can do now." Chris said, as he nodded. And so the match are about to begin!

* * *

><p>The tenth match with Mokuba and Kiba are about to begin, such as the ninth battle with Tyler ended with such a blast of his wind, and defeated Choji. But after that, seeing how Bert Raccoon and the others are doing right now with the citizens they once saved. They have saw a most, dreadful news of what's happening in Japan, but seeing how the Organization XIII showed their powers are greater as ever. Even Dragon King show how strong he is. And hope the Iron Clan be ready for this. But the battle with Shino and John ended with a surprising attack John has of his element of Earth. Now the tenth are up, but what strong technique Kiba has? And what Mokuba do if Danzo, Orochimaru do if they saw what power Mokuba has and what race he is? We are about to find out, on the next episode. Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey! Chris here! Man, what battle, this is what happen if you call Choji fat. He gets very angry when you call him that, and never seen such power those 13 guys has and skills too. And never thought I see this of John having the earth element. And the tenth match is gonna get tight! On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 35!

**The Battle with The Dog and Saiyan Begin!**

**Kiba Vs. Mokuba!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty cool huh? Don't you worry, cause the next chapter will come. Read and Review.<strong>


	35. Ep 35 Kiba Vs Mokuba

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! The eighth match between Choji and Tyler has begun. As calling Choji fat, was a big mistake, as a surprising happen to Choji, that he was lifted by Tyler. And defeated with double blow. Meanwhile, in the restore, almost Evergreen Forest. The raccoons has seen the news, about the attacks of the Dragon Clan, and the Organization XIII. Which they have shown their powers and skills. And the Dragon King himself of such power, if the Iron Clan will handle him. While then, the ninth match with Shino and John, was ended quickly into epic, of John revealing his element power. So now, the tenth match of Kiba and Mokuba, but. What will happen if Orochimaru and Danzo see what power Mokuba has? Will they gonna take him as their weapons? Or a vessel? We will find out, Today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 35: The Battle with The Dog and Saiyan Begin!<strong>

**Kiba Vs. Mokuba!**

* * *

><p>In the stadium, we see on the fighting ground, of Kiba and his puppy Akamaru. Facing against Mokuba, who stood there glaring. While his friends and brother watching, such as Darrel took a glance at Danzo who's on the other balcony. Making sure he's not thinking of what he shall do. While the Konoha ninjas watches, as Kiba's sensei Kurenai, watches and hope he'll win. Kiba smirks while Akamaru barks.<p>

"Hope ya ready to lose. Cause me and Akamaru will show you how strong we are." Kiba said to him.

"Is that so? Well better be ready then." Mokuba said, as he stare at Danzo, and senses something about him "_And better watch out for that guy._" Then he's on his fighting pose.

Ben watches and see his little bro fight. "_Good luck little brother._" He said in his thought.

"Fighters Ready?" Genma shouts, as Kiba and Mokuba nodded, then shouts "BEGIN!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba hand seals "**NINJA ART BEAST MIMICRY: ALL FOUR JUTSU!**" He got chakras around him, and started going on four legs, as Mokuba were confuse, and seeing his finger nails, turning sharps. Kiba smirks. "See if you keep up with this!" He made a full blurs in full speed, and elbowed Mokuba in the chest hard, and sending him far away. And landed on his back, Kiba chuckles at him. "Is that all? Will, that was easy." Then Mokuba stood up, ignored the pain in his chest, as he glares at the mutt.

"_Never seen him that tough. But can't lose like this._" Mokuba's thought. He stood and prepare for Kiba's attacks, as he come charging, and got out three ball in his hand. He toss them, and exploded. As it was smoke bomb. He coughs and can't see through them. "_Boy, that mutt must be playing trick on me._" He tries to get out of this, but then he see a shadow figure, as he get punches across the face, and gets hits over his body a few times he wasn't looking. He then, get punches hard in the gut, follow by jabbed his face hard, he's getting annoying "I've better get out of this cloud now!" So he quickly getting out of the smoke cloud, then only Akamaru appears with a snarl and bits his arm, causing him to shouts in pain. Forcing him to go back in the smoke clouds.

"Look's like he's fell for that!" Kiba smirks. As continued hitting him. Chris and the others watches and can't see what happen. Ben frown and wishes Mokuba wins, soon as Kiba got out when the smokes clears. Mokuba still standing, and wiping off blood from his lip. And what's Kiba seeing is, on his teeth, are sharps one. He was confuse by this, then smirks "Hope you have to give up pal. Cause your no match against me and Akamaru."

Mokuba do is just, stare at him, snarled. "Don't count on that mutt!" Kiba growled of that name "Cause you maybe have the dog stance. But, here's something you must know." Mokuba smirks and dropped the bomb "You ain't the only one who do dog stance. Cause I do the Wolf Stance." That shocked Kiba, and Kurenai, and the other ninjas and sensei were shocks of this.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kiba almost dropped when he hears that. Then glares saying "If you do the Wold Stance. I won't want to know about that!"

"Try me." Mokuba mock him, and then said "And don't blame me when you see this when I joined the Iron Clan, and trained into a new stance and style." He then, gotten into four legs, and stood still, as he snarled "**WOLF STANCE!**" He slowly burst up with energy, as his fingers turning sharp nails, and said in his thought "_I didn't bother using this stance in front of the Z-Squad since I joined them once. I may use my skills and stance to be more powerful and strong. Now it's time to use that stance for old time. And after all. My Wolf Stance is in level 1. Just hope I'll get to level 2, and show him how great I am._" He stare up at Kiba, as he gasped of seeing his eyes change. He chuckles and said "Now let us see who are the best Kiba."

Kiba stare at him all surprise, then he chuckles "Fine then, let's go for it!" Then he grabs something out, a small pill. "But hope you can hold out against me and Akamaru!" He toss it right in Akamaru's mouth and eat. While he swallow, he snarled and his furs turning red. Mokuba watches and confuse. As Akamaru roared loud. And leaped into Kiba's back. He smirks and eat one of that same pill.

"Did you see that?" Winnie asked in awes. "That puppy's fur turned red. What was that he fed?"

"That was food pills." Asuma answered. They look at him all surprise "You see, these food pills, are the special pills that replenish one's stamina and chakra and nourish the body. It's made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. And Kiba use them for him and Akamaru. I'm afraid Mokuba will never stand a chance with increase power. But when anyone uses them, they get tired and wear out." They were shock, and look back the match. As Kiba's face turn snarled and on four legs now.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouts, "**MAN BEAST CLONE!**" As Akamaru poofs smokes, as he's transformed into another Kiba, smirking and snarling. Mokuba were surprised.

"Two Kiba? This is gonna be hard fighting against both." Mokuba said to himself, and prepared for Kiba's attack.

"It's time to finish this!" As both jumped towards him "**ALL FOUR JUTSU!**" They both swipes claws, as Mokuba made a quickly leaps back away, smashes the floor, which smoke around. As soon it's cleared, both Kiba glares at him. As one first charges in four legs, as he thrust at him, only Mokuba jumped away, as Kiba was fast on four legs, and rotates towards him, and thrust again, which Mokuba bend back, avoid his attack. As another Kiba come, along the same, as both of them rapidly swipes claws at him. Mokuba dodges every rapidly claws from both of them.

"Man, seeing this Kiba was that fast, even both of them." Ben said, and worries about Mokuba. As he keep on dodging every attacks Kibas clawing.

"Kiba is a Inuzuka. He's also the son of, Tsume Inuzuka. He's the Inuzuka Clan. He's been train to be strong, for his clan. And his sister Hana and his mother. Seeing how fast and strong he is. He already is." Kurenai explained to them. While Mokuba still dodges them, and jumped up high away. While Kiba smirks.

"Let's go!" Both Kiba started charging when Mokuba landed. "**MAN-BEAST ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU!**" Both of them, started spinning, making an ferocious speed. A great drills to both Kiba. And finishes saying "**FANG OVER FANG!**" They headed towards Mokuba, who was too late evaded that powerful attack. As he was hits by the guts completely. Damaging him of being drilled by their attacks. And knocked him up high, and ended down the floor. Which Kibas stopped their attacks, and saw Mokuba on the floor, bleeding from his head and mouth. Pants, and standing up weak, and stood there. Pants. "What's wrong? Are you getting tired already? HEH! I thought your getting better when you show me that Wolf Stance. But it's not all that special." He chuckles. But Mokuba smirks, as he mimic his movement. As Kiba didn't notices, but, one who is Akamaru in Kiba. Notices his smirks.

"Don't think that so funny mutt. Cause that move you did making me do the new one. And that move goes same as yours." Mokuba come running fast like a wolf. As Kiba finally notices him running, and not so sure what he meant. as he started spinning around fast, as he's turning a drill, he shouted "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" Kiba was shocks and realize something.

"YOU STUPID JERK! YOU COPY CAT MY MOVE!" Kiba shouts, as he evaded his attack. But seeing him coming back with his attack. And evaded that, and see him coming back again "This will show you not to copy cat my move." As he and Akamaru/Kiba running and did his fang drills attack "**FANG OVER FANG!**" As they both clashes against Mokuba's attack. They both pushes each others, while Mokuba's attacks pushes, but Kiba and Akamaru's attacks pushes back. Then suddenly, all three was bursted away from others. As both landed, as Kiba and Akamaru do their attacks again, and drilled tackles Mokuba just almost before he landed, right to his gut hard. And knocked him far, which crashes against the wall. Kiba smirks, while laughing "Is this all you got? Man was a dead last!" He continued.

But suddenly, Mokuba shouts "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He comes drilling and hits Kiba's guts, which knocked him far away, but Mokuba wasn't finish, as he go around and drilled Kiba down, and causing a shockwave when crashes down the floor. When Mokuba on foot now, he watches Kiba standing up now. Which got very mad, while Akamaru sneak behind him, as Kiba smirks and nodded, so now. Both Akamaru and Kiba spins in top speed being a drills.

"**FANG OVER FANG!**" They both drilled towards him. As in both side. Mokuba looked back and forth. He better do something fast.

"_Man, they're fast even his puppy being clone. How am I gonna beat him if I won't be that strong on my Wolf Stance?_" Mokuba's thought. So no waste of time, as he leaped up high, missed Kiba and Akamaru's attack, which got his chance of attack. As he twirled in top speed, and shouts "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" he goes down fast, as they notice him, and jumped away, but he goes towards Akamaru. And hits him completely, as he stopped and thrust kicked him away. While a poof smoke was heard. As Akamaru was back to puppy, and knocked out cold on the floor. As Kiba were shock.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba cries out, and turned rages. He glares at Mokuba and shouts "Your gonna be sorry you hurt Akamaru!" He comes running fast "ALL FOUR JUTSU!" He's on now four leg. And come very fast, as he jabbed Mokuba hard, then come running and appears behind him, kicked his back, and keep on running and punches him across the face and swift kicked his chin. Then running around and then kicks his face, and swipe his claws at him, only Mokuba manages to grab his wrist and then toss him up high, then he jumped after him. Which he axe kicked his gut hard. Sending him down. Which crashing. He landed and then, got run over his head by Akamaru who woken up, and right by Kiba. Who notice him. And smirks. "Now it's time to get serious! For it's time to end this loser!" He hand seals with Akamaru on his back shouting "**INUZUKA STYLE! MAN BEAST TRANSFORMATION COMBO! TWO-HEADED WOLF!**" With a big poofs smokes happen on them. Chris and his friends are confuse.

Hana and Tsume watches and smiled. And of what the Iron Ninjas are seeing, a giant size of two headed wolf! Snarling and growling, as Mokuba were shocks and seeing this. "Look's like my son is bringing up the big gun." She said while Hana nodded.

So now it's swipes at him, but Mokuba dodges that, and jumped away, "_Man, this is crazy! Just what was that he just do?_" He keep jumping back away from that Two-Headed Wolf, as it's then, started it's body to spin in a violent assault, as it's becomes a ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex. As it's heading towards Mokuba, and then, hits him directed, drilling him in the air, while knocking him up the air. It's still spinning, as Mokuba just heard his voice.

"Not finishes yet!" It was Kiba's voice, and shouts "**WOLF FANG OVER FANG!**" He again, drilled Mokuba hard and knocked him hard, and causing a shockwave, as Mokuba was damages, and hears his rib cage cracked, which it's two. He dropped and has bleeding all over him. And hit the floor with a thud. As the poof smokes was heard, as Kiba and Akamaru stood there smirking. "It's over loser. You lose and I win." He started walking away, just as when Genma is about to announce the winner, a groan was heard, as Kiba stopped. while Akamaru whine as he see what's up. Kiba slowly looked and saw Mokuba stand up, pants and wiping off blood on him, as he stare at Kiba with a glares. The mutt couldn't believe this. "Grrrr! Why can't you just give up? You can't win against me and Akamaru!" He asked.

Mokuba pants, as he smirks "Sorry to disappointed you dog-breath. But this match is already over." Kiba was confuse, as Mokuba come running giving a battle cries. He then shouted "**WOLF FANG FIST!**" He come running in top speed, as he's images on him is a wolf. Kiba watches him all confuse, while on the third balcony, Hana and Tsume watches. Such as when Kiba saw the images of the wolf appears, he was shock. But then, vanish and replace by Mokuba who surprised him. And thrust kicked across Kiba's face, he then rapidly thrusting fist of claw, hitting him rapidly very fast. He swift kicked his chin, and thrusted his fists into Kiba's gut hard. Then again, rapidly thrusting his fists, across his face. He then, battle cries again, and thrusted his palms into Kiba's face hard like a claws thrust, knocking Kiba way far, and then, crashes through the wall hard. Causing to collapse a little. Such as then, the Konoha ninjas jaw dropped in shock of Mokuba's attack. And Hana and Tsume were shock of Mokuba knocked him with such movement of his. Such as when Kiba got out, all weak and damages, he dropped on his stomach on the floor, all defeated. Genma smirks.

"The winner! Mokuba!" Genma shouts the announce as the crowds cheers wildly. Mokuba smiled and wave to the crowds. While Akamaru whines at Kiba, and sad about him being defeated.

Just then, Danzo saw his move, and smirks. While the Sound Five and Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. Who was hiding saw the whole fight Mokuba did. Which Orochimaru smirks. When Mokuba walking to the hall, and saw Ben with the others, happy of his victory. Ben was never been proud of him since he joined the Iron side and the clan. Of realizing his mistake.

"You did good out there little bro." Ben said, as Mokuba smiled. So now, Tsume and Hana walked towards him, they notice them, as they let them come.

"I was amazes of that stance of yours. And never thought seeing one person fighting Kiba with such style without a pet." Tsume said.

"Yeah, even that move you did was that strong to defeat Kiba like that." Hana added. "And seeing you like this, you're soft of cute." When she said that, Mokuba blushes when he hear her saying that. As the girls giggles and Ben chuckles at Mokuba's face.

"Well, it's already 10:00 PM guys. We better get some shut eyes." Chris told them, as they all left to the apartment for room for a night. So now, they were watch while heading to the apartment. Two man standing the top building, as one was the same Kisame from before, he was free of the spell. Which he doesn't remember what happen, and getting a sore face and a headache. He wearing a rope with red clouds on it, as he stood next to someone, has raven hair, and has the headband of a leaf and scar across to it, as the same as Kisame has a headband with a symbol of the mist. Also scared across.

"So this Iron Clan is here. Never thought those people would get here for those tournament." the man said.

"You ain't kidding Itachi. And seeing how strong they are in that tournament makes me give warm up to get against them." Kisame smirks. A man name Itachi nodded. As Kisame was trying hard to remember, and find something familiar. "_Those guys look very familiar, but I can't seems to know._"

"Come on Kisame. We must report this to Pein-Sama." Itachi told him, and they vanish to report this, Pein.

Meanwhile at the same time. We see Japan, on the town, all ruins and destroyed by Dragon Clan and the Organization XIII. The Elite Dragon Ninjas gotten all the peoples and the soldiers who was now surrender. The rest of the Dragon Ninjas are already gone to the others neighborhood and towns. To conquer and rule japan and marked to Lord Wily's territory. So now, Xemnas and his 12 others stood front of Dragon King.

"All the peoples are gathers, and be prepared for them to slave and build your empire Dragon King." Xemnas bow to him.

"And by then, we shall marks Japan for Lord Wily and the Dragon Clan's territory. But for now. There are others that need to conquer and I know who can." Dragon King said, as he sense someone's energy near by. He smirks as he turn around, and saw 9 people stood there. And said "I knew one day you come, and even a new recruit to our clan, as the Prince of the Dragon Clan." He chuckles. "Right now, you shall be on your way. And find your place to rule. And if the Iron Clan gets in our way. You know what to do." They nodded. As they stepped forward, as they were hiding in the shadow. They are one of the best Dragon Clan elites ever. As one who was defeated by Darrel, was Herb himself! Recover after his battle, as he smirks.

The first who is leading his team, has dark red hair, with dragon armor. And stood with a scowl. He has little beard. And has a symbol on his chest plate and has scar across his face. He smirks as the Dragon King spoke "As you, Koi Hasu (Dark Lotus). You shall lead your group, my best elite dragons ninjas. The Yami Erītodoragonzu (Darkness Elite Dragons) somewhere you want. After all. You are my best first commander of the Dragon Clan. As the name Koi Hasu nodded.

He turn around to the others "Herb." As the now, no longer Prince of the Musk. Now is Prince of the Dragon Clan nodded.

"Shiro Ha (White Blade)." He said to a girl with white long hair, and dark red armor with the same symbol on her chest plate, she glance and nodded.

"Ryōun (Dragon Cloud)." He said the forth person, who smirks and gotten dark armor and has wrist claws on his hands. His hair is tied to pony-tailed. As he nodded.

"Rai Ryū (Lightning Dragon)." He then said to the fifth one, has long dark green hair, and his skins are tanned. And glares as he nodded.

"Sutōmu Hisui (Storm Jade)." He said to the sixth person. Was a tall man, as in 8 feet tall that is, and has calm face, but, his brow frowned. As he got blue hair, and nodded when Koi call his name.

"Konton Ryū (Chaos Dragon)." He said to the seventh person, was the big tall man, in 10 feet taller then Sutōmu, and has long Dragon Staff in his hand. And has long dark red hair. As he smirks as he nodded.

"Suirō (Water Dragon)." He said to the eighth person, as he got dark blue suit, and rope with water wave on it. He even got a large blade on his back. He nodded of Koi call his name.

"Yami Ryū (Darkness Dragon)." He said to the last person, he has long black hair, and gotten scar across his nose, and scowl on his face, He even has black armor and has Double Blade on his back. He nodded. "We are leaving, to Toontown. And taken that town as our HQ base. For the Dragon King of the clan!" So now, they nodded, as now. They grew a dragon wings on their back. Each matches their colors. "Move out!" They launches away from here, and heading towards Toontown all the way from Japan. Dragon King smirks, as Xemnas smirks too.

"First Japan, and then, Toontown. That shall be two conquered in one invade." Dragon King said. "And hope Lord Wily will watch the show of conquer, as second marking as his territory." He chuckles. Xemnas nodded, while so, Roxas watches as he frown.

"So now, we must make sure, the rest all the town in Japan is ruled, and soon when the whole city is taken. Japan, is to you, and Lord Wily." Xemnas said. They nodded, while Dragon King laughs in evil.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Ranma and Akane got all their family away from there, and Ranma's friend too. As they safe and sound. They saw the whole thing of the attacks. And seeing their neighborhood. As for Notiba's parents, Shizuka's parent, Suneo's parent and Gian's parent. gone along with Ranma, who also watches the whole thing of the invasion of the Dragon Clan. And hope their kids are ok since they joined the Iron Clan. And wonder where they are.

"Come on guys. We better get away before they spotted us." Ranma said, they nodded and move away from here. And hopefully their okay, along with the Iron Clan.

Meanwhile, in Lord Wily's Castle. We see Lord Wily in his lab, standing front of the capsule, who he was building, after the offer with Orochimaru. After couple a weeks ago. Just when Chris and his team were here, taking back the purple Chaos Emerald, he scanned on Chris when he was fighting off the robots soldiers. He walking to the master computer. And tying in, as he smirks of this power he found in Chris's body and system. He turn, and gotten the capsule going up from below. And filled up with liquid, as he gotten the single hair when Chris and the others escape. He gotten complete, as next to the capsule liquid, and was automatic building inside the capsule. He chuckles, and already gotten something glowing inside the liquid capsule. Glowing and growing too. He chuckles "Very soon. When two are now completed. Chris will have troubling facing against, he own doubles." He chuckles, but when Stockman came in, as he notice him here "What is it Stockman?"

"Shredder has return me lord. And he got something you requested, going to this, Ghost Zone." Stockman reported to him. He evilly smirks.

"Perfect! Lead the way Stockman." As he follows Stockman to his throne room.

Just as when they enter the throne room, Shredder saw him, and walk to him, and holding a thermos, with an 'F' On it, as it's a Fenton Thermos. He hand it over to him "I've got it, without those foolish ghosts, and the Time Ghost who call himself, Clockwork notice. Even he see in times. But I've got it for you Lord Wily." Lord Wily takes it and snickers evilly.

"Good work Shredder." Lord Wily said, as soon he opens the top lid, but Stockman watches, along with the knuckleheads DOOM watching in fright. Then when he remove the lid, a bursts of bright light comes out, as something comes out.

"AT LAST! I'M FREE!" The stranger laughing in madness, as when they looked, Lord Wily were surprise, Stockman too, and Shredder. But The D.O.O.M. were scared out of their skins, and see the tall man with a white and black jumpsuit. With flame D on his chest, and has white cape, and his skins are bright green, and his head are on white fire. He got fork tongue and red eyes. "Wonder who free me anyway? I didn't know someone or some ghost actually care to free me."

"Twas me who free you my friend." Lord Wily said, as the ghost man turn and was surprised. "I. Lord Albert Wily have free you, from this thermos, and taken from this Clock realm in Ghost Zone."

"HEH! I didn't know a human like you, old man would free me." He said while chuckles "And as you know, who I am. I am Danny Phantom. But, you may call me Dan. Cause I was that ghost brat's half ghost. And here I am, no longer in that human's body. As, you won't want to know til then old man." The ghost man as in, name Dan Phantom, chuckles, as he was pointed by Shredder.

"Watch your tone ghost fool! He's Lord Wily! Remember that!" Shredder snapped at Dan. Which he vanish and appears behind him.

"I could careless who he is." He jabbed, only Shredder backflip away. And glares at him. But then, two device appears below and above, as he was stunned while cries out in pain. He can't move when he's stun. "Wha...What is this?!" He then cries out more pain when the volts stunning him.

"Surprise, are you Dan? This is my Stunner Platform. One above you and below, anyone who attack and being so foolish of fighting. Your be stunning and unable to move." Lord Wily laughing at Dan's face. "But for now, you either listen the reason I free ya. Or be my prisoner. Got it?" Dan leave no choice, as he nodded. And the Stunner Platform was turn off. As he stood there and listening to his reason. "You see Dan Phantom, when my scanner felt a strong energy. Coming from Amity Park. So Stockman have his Foot Tech Ninja to spy, and after whole hours, it return, and show us what you do, of fighting Danny Phantom. And seeing how powerful you are of such strength. I think someone like you will be perfect in my group in my castle." He explained.

Dan were surprised, and nodded as continued "And knowing you are that strong. You will do anything I want. By getting the Chaos Emeralds." Dan were shock of hearing this. "As two emeralds were missing, and only was five of them. But, when that idiot, Snaptrap reported to me. He simple FAIL me!" He snapped at Snaptrap and the D.O.O.M. jumpy in shock and scared.

"So I want you, to get that emeralds. In Konoha. But, it will have to wait. So when it's time. I'll call for you." Lord Wily said. As Dan nodded at him.

"Very well then." He turn and walking away, as soon he exit the throne room. Lord Wily smirks of finally got, the Ultimate Enemy. As he laughs evilly of this. And heading back to his lab.

Later in Konoha, in the morning afternoon, we see Chris and his friends, and the Konoha Ninjas standing in the balcony, watching the screen, and the names shows up of the 11th match. 'Neji Vs. Chris.' Hinata was shock, and scared of this. She know Chris will never beat against Neji. He smirks, as he jumped towards the fighting floor, and landed. Such as Neji landed as well. On the balcony, we see Hinata's father and her sister. Hiashi and Hanabi. Watching as he's glares cold at Chris, he never forget that he stopped them from branched Hinata. He never thought that he was that strong. So now, Neji glares at Chris, and should have helped his uncle of taken Hinata back from them.

"You should give up now, fate, the only thing to survive. And your gonna be sorry that you ever taken that weakling girl." Neji said, as he's on his Gentle Fist. As Chris glares at him.

"No can do pal. And don't ever call Hinata a weakling." Chris said, and on his fighting stance. While so, Orochimaru smirks, as Wily told him about Christopher Storm.

"_So this is the boy huh? Heh, Heh, Heh. Hopefully he'll die against Uchiha very soon._" Orochimaru's thought.

Neji stare at Chris, and told him "If you think you can beat me. Your destiny will changes, into a failure. And that's all you'll ever be." He then, activated his bloodline. "**BYAKUGAN!**" His pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. Chris was not impress of this. So now, Genma stood there.

"Are the fighter ready!" He shouts to them, as Chris nodded as a replied. And Neji still in his gentle fist. As he nodded as well. He stare at them, and shouted "BEGIN!" Chris then blurred towards Neji, giving a battle cries, he jumped, and spin kick, but Neji ducked over him, as he throw his fist, only Neji evade that, so Chris rapidly punches at him, but Neji was so fast he dodges every fists Chris throw. Then he made a quick blocking, Chris keep on rapidly punches, then jabbed him, but Neji quickly pushes his arm aside, pushing him aside, then, Chris recover by leaping, then backflip, and drop kicked him, but Neji blocked that, and Chris twirled, and axe kicked, only then Neji evade that by jump backward. Causing Chris to created a spider wed cracks here. Neji saw that, a spider wed cracks, 3 inch. He not even impress of his skills. So now, Chris leaped towards him, and thrust kick, but Neji dodges that, as both of them, each rapidly punches and thrust palm, clashing each blows of their attacks.

So with a quick flash, he swift kicked Neji, only then he move his head away, then, he Gentle Fist thrust into his chest, causing him to move back away, holding his chest in pain, only a little then. He glares at Neji, so he charged at him, then jumped up, and axe kick him, but Neji leap forward, and causing him cracking the floor again. Then Chris spin kick, then Neji ducked, and then he thrust his palm hard into Chris's gut. Knocking him down the floor, he holds his guts, and got up to his feet quickly. He leaped, then winds his right fist back.

Neji prepared for his attack, Chris smirks. "_Guess he's that quick and strong with that palm of his. Guess there's no choice but to reveal._" In his mind, as his right arm turned to fire, as the crowds and the Konoha ninjas were shock. He winds his fire arm way back in 10 feet, and when he stopped near front of Neji, who were shock and surprised. He shouts "**FIRE!**" He pulled his right arm forwards fast. "**BULLET!**" He jabbed his right fire fist into Neji's chest hard, bursting his fire through him, Neji was pushes far back, coughing blood from his mouth, he then, quickly recover, and stopped himself to his foot, he pants, and wiping off blood. And glares at Chris, who smirks at him.

"_What was that fire he just did? Was that, a bloodline? No, that wasn't. It couldn't be a bloodline._" Neji's mind.

Even Orochimaru were surprised, and Danzo too. "_So that's how he gets so strong. But what power he's got?_" Orochimaru's mind.

"_This boy, he's the heir of his clan, isn't he?_" Danzo's mind. He chuckles "_Perhaps he's got something secret on him._"

Sasuke glares at him, and was surprise once when the Seven Star Sword happened. "_I don't know what so special about him. Nothing special at all._"

Chris still smirking, as he cancel his right arm. And said in his thought. "_I haven't use the Fire Form forever. But let's see I still got it._" He stood there, and give a shouts "**FIRE FORM!**" He was covers in flames, part body of his. He smirks. While in the balcony. His friends watches in awes. So does the Konoha ninjas. As Darrel smirks.

"_So he finally using that form huh? Heh. Good luck there pal._" Darrel's mind.

Chris stare at Neji, who's on his Gentle Fist, and scowl of not very impress still. "Let's see you handle this Pale Eye." He then, quickly gotten both his hand, and pointing the index and middle fingers at him like a gun shouting "**HIGAN!**" His fingers tip turned fire and started shooting rapidly at Neji, who jumped away, and run from his shooting fire bullets. Neji leaped forward, and then when Chris stopped. It was Neji chances to strike, as he leaped towards him, only then, Chris jumped over him, he then gotten his left fist in flames, as he shouts "**HIKEN!**" He unleashes a large fire, heading towards Neji, which surprised everyone here. But Neji smirks.

He started rotates around in top speed, shouting "**KAITEN!**" He creates a chakra dome. Which Chris's large attack clashes against his. But Chris cancel out his attack, as Neji did the same. He smirks. But Chris has some few tricks he got. But, save that for later. So Neji jumped towards him, as he attack him, but when his fist connect to his chest, he felt heats, as he jumped away, cries in pain, he hold his right hand, he stare at Chris hatred. "It best you give up now. Your fate will seal if you don't quit. It will be your destiny to give up now!"

"It best you shut your mouth, you know nothing of destiny or fate. You know nothing at all. I think I best using one more attack." Chris lift his left hand, and turned to flames. He shouts "**KAGERO!**" He blasted a steams of fires from his palm, Neji jumped out of the way, and exploded up, knocking Neji away. So now, Chris deactivate his Fire form. And stare at Neji, who come running towards him. As he charged back at him. "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly fire punches at him in range, but Neji manages to evades them and kept on running towards him. When Neji thrust his palm at him, Chris blocked and knock it away, and both Neji and Chris rapidly fire punches and palms at him. Which Neji ignored the fires that burning his palms, and continued rapidly thrusting and punches. So Chris quickly knee his chest hard, knocking him far. As he follows him, winding back his left fire fist far. And pull forward fast "**FIRE BULLET!**" He thrust jabbed Neji's guts hard. Knocking him far again, and crashes the wall with an impact. So now, Chris gotten both his fire arm far back. Ready for the big blow. And then "**FIRE BAZOOKA!**" He both thrusted fire palm at Neji.

But suddenly, Neji made a quick spin shouting "**KAITEN!**" And creates a chakra dome again. Which Chris hits his chakra dome, causing a big flash, and then Chris been knocked back away from him. So Neji smirks "NOW!" He ran fast, hits him with three tips of his fingers to his shoulder and side, and then he swift kicked him, and jabbed him hard. Knocking him far, so now, he runs towards him, and unleash his attack "**EIGHT TRIGRAMS:**" He strikes him with the tips of his fingers, and begin again striking him "**TWO PALM! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!**" He strikes Chris every parts of his body, damaging him. Which worries his friends, his girlfriend Robin, and his friend Hinata worries too. So does the Konoha Ninjas, seeing what Neji doing. He finish with final blow "**EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" He powerful thrusted Chris in the guts, bursting through him, and knocked him far away from him, and on the floor. Unable to move. Neji smirks, and chuckles colder "You should have quit if you shouldn't have fight. Fate now sealed to you, and your destiny is to death now." He turn and walking away. Then suddenly, Chris appears behind him.

"**FLAMER PALM!**" He slammed his fire palm into Neji's back, burning his back, making him cries in pain, and sending him in 6 feet away, as Neji dropped down on his back, rolling around cries in pain even more. Chris smirks.

Neji stood up, and glares angrily at Chris, and couldn't believe this "How can you be still standing? I'm sure my attacks cancel your chakra." He snapped. Which gotten Chris laugh so hard, it's confused Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi.

"Are you that stupid or something?" Chris asked. "You didn't know when my team were first come here. And the truth be told pal. That we, all but Hinata have chakra that you say. Don't have such chakra in us." Neji were shock of this, Hanabi and Hiashi were shock as well. So does the Konoha Ninjas, and they turn to the Iron Ninjas. Smiled and smirking.

"N-NO! ALL MY ATTACK PALM ON YOU FOR NOTHING!" Neji screams in shocking.

"So now, it's my TURN!" Chris shouts as he gone blur, and jabbed his gut hard. And then, uppercuts him straight up high. He jumped up high, and appear front of him, and then. Double kicked his chest, and then he rapidly punches at him. And then, give him a big blow in the guts, causing Neji cough blood down, as he then axe kicked his head hard, sending down and crashes the floor with an impact. He then shouts "**FIRE FORM!**" He's on his Fire Form, then powered up, and shouts "**HIKEN!**" He thrust and send a larges fires towards Neji, and then direct hits. Causing a big explosion. Making a shockwave, blowing dust. As soon it's stop and the smoke cleared. We see Neji on the ground, all defeat, and cover with burn marks. Chris landed, and grinned of his victory. "I win Pale Eye. And give up with this Destiny and Fate crap. A like I said before. You know nothing of Destiny and Fate. Nothing at all." He walk away still grin. As Robin and the others smiled of his victory. Genma were surprise, and smiled.

"The winner! Christopher Storm!" Genma shouts the announce, as they cheers for Chris. As soon he when inside the hall. He met up with the others. As Robin jump on him, hugging and kissing. They were proud of Chris's victory.

"Never thought you would amaze us of the battle out there pal." Ben said. Giving him a thumbs up. Darrel nodded while smirking.

"Way to go Chris." Notiba said. As Gian, Suneo and Shizuka smiled of his victory against Neji.

"Finally going that Fire Form of yours huh?" Tyler asks. While smirks. Chris nodded.

While they walking to the balcony, Homer stopped in place, and looked through the winder door, to Choji's room. He saw the potato chips bag on the desk there. Which Choji is still sleeping, which he's fine, but always snoring like this. Homer grinned and walk inside, which Chris and the others notice him, and Shikamaru and Ino saw him sneaking inside. As they looked, and saw Homer snicker. SO Chris snapped "HOMER!" He jumped up high in surprise and yelped. And landed softly. And looked at Chris "Just what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Homer said and turn back to the bag "I haven't eat something, so I can take this bag. He takes it and walking out. As he open it and eating chips. As they glares at him annoying. "Beside, that chubby wouldn't bother eating these." He shut the door and keep on eating.

"You know Choji gonna notices about that." Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah, so what?" Homer said, as the door was opened, as Choji was there glaring angrily at Homer, as he yells out loud, making Homer scream in fright. He jump up in shock, as Choji takes it away. Glaring at him.

"No one eat my chips but me!" Choji snapped holding his potato chips. Which they sweat dropped seeing him like that.

"Is he always like this?" Mokuba asked.

"Sometime." Ino said. Which Choji eats his chip, as Homer stare at him, and getting angry. Then the call was heard, so they all when to the balcony.

They watches the screen showing the last name for the round. As it's show the name of the 12 match. 'Temari Vs. Brandi.' Chris smiled, as Brandi already on the fighting floor, as well the sand ninja Temari with her big metal fan, which smirks and glaring at her. As Chris and his friends be cheering for them, as for Arlon, standing there with his cane and drinking tea. As the Konoha ninjas watches.

"Hope ya ready for this. Cause your not strong to stand against me." Temari said as she smirks "This won't take long fighting you, little girl."

Brandi glares angrily at her, and taking out her manrikigusari, as she spinning the long half around above, and ready to fight, Temari notices and chuckles at her. Thinking this is a joke. "Don't you ever call me little girl blondie. Cause I won't lose this match." Temari glares, and take her big fan out. And ready to fight.

"Fighters ready!" Genma shouts. As both of them nodded. "BEGIN!" So now, Brandi leaped while spinning her manrikigusari on her side, as so. She toss the half towards her, only then Temari blocked with her fan, she pull it back and swing it flail, and toss it, as when Temari blocked it, it wrapped around her big fan, as she notices.

Brandi smiled, and give it a big yank, she remove that from her, tossing it aside. She leaped towards her, spinning her manrikigusari. As the tip of the flail covered with winds. She shouts "**WIND FLAIL!**" She toss it towards her, but, she evade that and jumped to her large fan, and when she grabs it, Brandi did her attack again. But this time. She swing her fan, causing a big winds, blowing her away, but then she throw her half manrikigusari, wrapped around her large fan again. And pull her fan away. But then, she leaped and grab it back.

She open her large fan, and see one purple spot on it, as she then, swinging her fan, sending a winds again, but Brandi was caught on the winds, as she adsorb them, into her flail. Temari were surprised, as soon Brandi swinging her weapon "**WINDS FLAIL!**" Temari dodges that, and landed, she's was annoying taken her attack. She reach to the second purple spot. She notices her Brandi jumping towards her, and she thrust her manrikigusari towards her, so she jumped up high, but Brandi whip out three kunai with explosion tags on them, and throw them at her. But, she swing her fan again, blowing them away. She was lucky she landed, she look up, and saw her flying her larges fan, now it's on fully open, as three purple spots there.

"I think I should end this match. Seeing you taken my winds technique is so annoying." Temari said to her. As Brandi glares, as she jumped up high, swinging her weapon around, ready to attack. "Beside, seeing you taken my winds and trying your best attacking me is weak. And your no match against me with that weapon you had. Let's see your manrikigusari takes, of getting cut into pieces. So take this!" She winds her large fan and shouts "**WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!**" She swing her larges, and sending a larges tornado and Brandi was caught on it. Chris and the others were shock, as well Arlon saw that, along with the Konoha ninjas. She scream in pain, as the winds scythe she's in was cutting her up, getting small scar all over her. As her weapon Manrikigusari was now, cuts to pieces and she's defenceless. They couldn't believe what happen. The attack ended, and fell down, as she gotten her back crashes against Temari's large fan, causing her to cough small blood. "Too bad girl, cause I wanted to fight someone who can outwit the winds. But you, you just adsorb my winds." She let her dropped on her back now. She walking away while placing her large fan on her back. Genma smirks as another epic battles happen.

"Winner! Temari!" Genma shouts as they cheers for them. Chris frown and glares at her. And sad about her sister Brandi lose against the sand bitch, so now the medics comes and take Brandi to recover.

"Man, I can't believe that girl, beating Brandi and destroy her weapon. This is unforgivable!" Tug said as he glares at her.

"Yeah, but let's not start a fight here. Remember. Were invited to this tournament." Chris told him. As he nodded. While Winnie growled at Temari who now in the hall.

"Look's like the round is over, now were know who made it through here." Jamal said. As they nodded. As they turn and saw Tsunade stood up, with Calloway.

"The first round of the tournament is ended. Now to the second round. And soon, it will be the Semi-final." Tsunade said the announce. They cheers, as they looked, and saw the names of the second round.

Jamal: 1

Naruto: 2

Sasuke: 3

Dani: 4

Robin: 5

Tug: 6

Darrel: 7

Tyler: 8

John: 9

Mokuba: 10

Chris: 11

Temari: 12

They were surprised, as some of them smiled and smirks. Tsunade and Calloway saw that, as they all watches for the first match of the second round. And when it's shows the first match. Is Jamal Vs. Naruto. They were surprised, as Naruto grinned like a fox. As he jumped, while Jamal smirks, and jumped too. And both landed on the fighting floor. And both face to face.

"Alright! Now I'm gonna win this match!" Naruto still grinning.

"Heh. Don't get your hopes up." Jamal said, and both are prepared to battle. Chris and the others watches.

While Orochimaru, Danzo, who glared at the 'Demon', and hope he'll lose. Tsunade smiled, as Calloway too. And the first match of the second round is about to begin.

* * *

><p>And so, the first round of the Tournament has ended, and the second round begin, as the first match, of Jamal Vs. Naruto, but, with the match with Mokuba and Kiba ended with his Wolf Stance, and his attack, Wolf Fang Fist. Which gotten him win against him. Also the battle with Chris and Neji ended of his Fire Form. And defeated Neji. But, what was Dragon King doing now, as he send 9 group, who is call. The Yami Erītodoragonzu. To Toontown to conquer there, and mark the second for Lord Wily. But now, the remaining people who now escaped there, and leave here so they won't get caught. Now that the first match is now about to begin. Who will win, Jamal Williams? Or the Knucklehead Konoha Naruto Uzumaki? Will find out, on the next episode of. The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Wow! Never thought Mokuba had it in him, and won against that mutt! But who are those 8 guys, and why Herb with them? Oh man, this is gonna leave a mark, I'm glad I ended that battle against Pale eyes. And now my sister has lose against that sand ninja Temari. Now the first match are about to begin! On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure episode 36!

**The Battle Between the Black Leg Style and Knucklehead Konoha!**

**Jamal Vs. Naruto!**

I'm Gonna be the hero of the world!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Cool huh? Hope you like this folks. Cause the next chapter will come. I promise. Read and Review.<strong>


	36. Ep 36 Jamal Vs Naruto

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure. When the tenth match was over as Mokuba defeated Kiba of his fighting stance, he was proud of winning the match. So now, the Dragon Clan, and the leader of theirs, Dragon King has gotten his best Dragon Ninjas group call, the Yami Erītodoragonzu. And their leader, Koi Hasu. Was off to Toontown to conquer for Lord Wily, and the Dragon Clan. With out further a due. The eleventh match with Chris and Neji was ended, as Chris has defeated him with a final blow. And to the epic battle of the 12th match. Brandi was defeated by Temari and her jutsu attack. And destroyed her weapon into pieces. As the Second round of the Tournament is begun, as Jamal and Naruto's first match is about to begin. Who will win? We shall find out, today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 36: The Battle Between the Black Leg Style and Knucklehead Konoha!<strong>

**Jamal Vs. Naruto!**

* * *

><p>On the stadium in Konoha Villages. We see Jamal facing against Naruto. On his face, a foxy grin, as he thinks he's gonna win. But Jamal gonna win as well. So now, Tsunade and Calloway watches, as he's sure Jamal will win.<p>

"Jamal gonna win, I just know it." Winnie said.

"I'm sure he will." Tug said while smirking "Beside, he beaten Lee didn't he?" They nodded.

At the fighting floor, as Genma shouts to them "Are the fighters ready!" Naruto and Jamal nodded, and on their fighting pose, as Jamal has his hands in his pants pocket. "FIGHT!"

Naruto come running towards him, he grabs out ten shuriken and throw them. Jamal then jumped over them, and raise his left leg, and axe kick, only Naruto blocked with his arms, and upon the impact, it nearly hurts his arms. He leap back, as he jump up. As he spin kicked, but Naruto move back away, missing his attack.

He leap towards him, as he thrusted his leg "**POITRINE!**" But Naruto manages to blocked his kick with his arms, only then it hurts his arm even more. He then swift kick his chin with his left leg, and then thrust kicked his chest then time "**POITRINE!**" He knocked him away, as he come running. But when Naruto got up. He tosses a wind shuriken at him, but Jamal evade that, as Naruto throw his fist at him, but he blocked with his leg, he swift kicked his chin with his left leg, and use his right leg to kicked his face hard "**JOUE!**" As he send him away from here. He jumped up, as when Naruto quickly got up, Jamal landed behind him "**GIGOT!**" He sweep kick his knee cap, causing him to fell down, as he raise his left leg up. "**FLANCHET SHOOT!**" He axe kicked his stomach hard, but a poof smokes appears, when the smokes clears, he was replace by a log, Jamal was confuse, as he look around for him.

He then was uppercut by Naruto from underground, follow by the kicks on his chest, knocked him in 7 inch from him. And landed on his back. Naruto grins "Alright!" Konoha ninjas were surprise of that, then suddenly, Jamal go upside down to his hands on the floor, and drop kicks at his face hard. Which got them flings of seeing Naruto gets his face kicked hard, causing him to cries in pain, holding his nose, as it bleeding. Jamal now on his feet. Staring at Naruto, as he watch him standing up. And glaring at him with angrily face. Jamal chuckles, as Naruto hand seals as cross fingers "**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" A huge poofs smokes surrounded them all. As when it's clears, there's like, thousand Naruto around here. Jamal were shocks, as all of them come charging, but Jamal scowled, and did his handstand and rotates around fast.

"**PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!**" Jamal shouts, and he spread his legs, and spin around fast, kicking every Naruto's here, all 20 of them, causing them to poof smokes. Then he stop and to his foot, as more of them coming, he did his combos on them, each time fast, he thrust kick and spin kick, as he leap up and swift kick on one clone. Making some of them disappear, he backflip, missing two of Naruto's. As he on two handstands. As he spins around spreading his legs out, and kicking all of them. He then stopped as he thrust kicked one. Making them disappear. He looked, and saw five last of them. As four of them ran towards him, only then, Jamal kick back and forth on them, and then, on his handstands again, shouted "**COLLIER FRIT!**" He double kicked two other clones, as knocking them up high, causing them to disappear. He now on his feet, as Naruto come leaping towards him, only then Jamal high kicked his chin, making him mid air, he's on handstand and spin kicked his back, knocking him behind him far. He backflip up high, rotating around fast, and above Naruto, "**BROCHETTE!**" He goes down like a drill, and kicked downwards on Naruto's stomach, and crashes down the floor, making a spider web creaks upon a big impact. He jump away from him, as Naruto stood up, holding his stomach in pain, he then glares at him. As so, he hand seals and gotten another clone, as Jamal scowl in annoying "What is this with his clone?"

He then was grabbed by Naruto clone and shouts "**DEMON WIND BOMB!**" He turned into a wind shuriken, and heading towards him, he ducked down, as he quickly thrust kicked it, as the smoke poof, as he kicked Naruto's gut. Knocking him up high.

He jumped up, and on top of him, as he spin downward in top speed, and then he shouts "**CONCASSE!**" He heel drop kicked his back hard, sending him back down, and crashes down upon the impact, as soon Jamal landed, Naruto hopped towards him, as he spin kick, but Jamal ducked and spin and kicked his side, sending him on 5 inch, he leap at him, and shouts "**COLLIER SHOOT!**" He axe kicked him hard. Making a crater in 2 feet. He jump away. And stood there, watching Naruto getting out. And scowl at him.

Tsunade watches in awes of Jamal's skills of kicks. Calloway was impress of him. While Chris and the others watches. As Hinata worries and blush of seeing Naruto fighting. And hope he's ok.

"I will win this match! And soon, I will be Hokage!" Naruto shouts with a grin "You'll see. I will beat you in this match!"

"Like I ever let you. Don't be crying around when your lose." Jamal lift his right leg. "Cause soon or later. The match will be over." He use his left leg to jumped towards him as he shouts "**EPAULE SHOOT!**" He heel dropped on Naruto, only then he blocked in time, as his attack nearly broken his arms. As Naruto pushes him away.

"I won't lose! I never will be!" Naruto cross his fingers as a hand seal. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" He gotten five clones.

"Man, seeing you doing this clone thing is getting annoying." Jamal said, as he leap towards him. As six Naruto's clone charges at him. As Jamal spin kicks four of them, and leave one who's concentrated with the real Naruto into his palm, and what Jamal seeing, and the Iron ninjas. A swirling energy, A Rasengan, Chris never thought Naruto has the Rasengan. So Naruto get his shadow clone disappear. And charged towards Jamal. As he charged back.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto shouts as he thrusted, as soon as Jamal spin up his left leg, he drop kicked againsting Naruto's Rasengan. Causing a explosion, a bright light. Chris and the others were very surprising of Naruto. As they hope Jamal beat him.

Meanwhile, in Toontown, we see who's walking the sidewalk, was Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy. They're having a board day here in Toontown, they haven't founded Snaptrap and his D.O.O.M.

"Man, nothing happen today Kitty! Wonder where those D.O.O.M. are? They were here when we met Tug again, and met Chris too." Dudley said.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. And wonder where he go then." Kitty said as she thing of something. Til then, he hear someone coming, they turn and saw their friend they know. Danny Fenton, Tucker, Sam and Jazz. They came all the way from Amity Park, to visit Toontown. "Hey, it's Danny."

"DANNY!" Dudley screams with delight as he jumped at Danny and hug him tight, making him purple "Boy it's good to see you."

"Dudley!" Kitty snapped, as Dudley notice, and let go, giving Danny to regain his breath. "Sorry about Dudley. But, what's you guys doing here?"

"Well, we just come here to visit that's all." Danny said.

"Yep, and everything here are the same." Sam said. "Beside, we looked on the old newspaper about Downtown Toon being attack by a robot."

"Yeah, we heard. And knowing Chris and Tug did something, and hope their ok." Kitty said. Dudley nodded agree. Then suddenly, an explosion was heard. "What was that?!"

They all look, and saw the explosion over the side of town, "Something being under attack!" Kitty shouts.

"Head to the T.U.F.F Mobile!" Dudley said, as Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz follows, as they all hop in the car, and drive away to see what's going on.

At the other side of Toontown, we see Dragon Ninjas, unleashes their attacks of Fire and every element attacks on every buildings, as the citizens are running away from them.

Some of the army are making their attacks on them, but suddenly, one soldier was stabbed on the back, and drop dead, as it was Koi Hasu. Holding up his index finger which it's blood in the finger. They notices them, as the colonel gives the order "FIRE!" They all fires their guns at them.

"**IRON BODY!**" In their thoughts. As the bullets was being bounce off, as they stood there, smirking. But when the tanks fired their blast, it didn't work on them. The Toon Soldiers were shock.

"Oh no! Colonel! Our weapons are useless against them!" The soldier yells in horror. As one soldier got out his battle knife, and charges at him, giving a battle cries. As Yami Ryū watch him.

"**IRON BODY!**" Yami shouts. As when the soldier thrust his knife, it causes to break to pieces. He was shock of this. Yami raise his hand with his index finger "**FINGER PISTOL!**" He thrust and stab his finger at his heart, causing him to die. He smirks. They watches in horror.

Rai Ryū saw their face with fear. He smirk, as he wind his leg back, and shouts "**TEMPEST KICK!**" He kick sideway, sending an blue air blade. As it cuts through four of the soldiers. Causing them to coughs bloods, and died.

Some of the soldiers are running away, as Ryōun saw them, and smirk evilly. "**SHAVE!**" He move in a extremely high speeds, as he appears front of them, stopping in tracks. He gripped his wrist claws, as he slashes them, every single one of them.

One man with a big spike club come running towards, Sutōmu Hisui. He notices him coming, as he held his fist up and said "**Iron Body.**" he swung his big spike club at him, as Sutōmu blocked as he said Iron Body. He clashes against his arm, which causes his club to shattered into piece. He was shock, as Sutōmu, hold very hard of his grip in his arm. The soldier try to struggle free, but it's too hard "Such weakling I ever seen." Sutōmu said, as he raise his left fist, and punches his head hard, knocking him to the ground upon the impact, which causing to crack his skull and dies.

They tries firing their guns at them, but now, they evade very fast, As Shiro stabs her finger at them each one of them. Suirō turn and saw five soldiers aiming their guns and fired. "**Paper Arts!**" He run towards and then, evades their bullets, they were shock and kept firing. So now, Suirō made it front of them and grabbed his large blade call 'Kokuryū bureido [Black Dragon Blade]' As he slashes all five of them. Killing them down.

Konton Ryū watches them watching away, as he spins around his long Dragon Staff. As he jumped over them, as he smashes the ground, cracking open the ground, causing some of the soldiers fall down deep to their death. As he vanish and re-appear behind them and rapidly stabs them all.

Herb saw the tanks aiming at them, he wing his leg back "**Tempest Kick!**" He kicked sideway, sending an air blade, and cuts them in piece. He smirks.

Koi Hasu smirks, only then the T.U.F.F. agents, Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker made it in the car, and saw them Dragon Ninjas attacking. They watches in shock of this. "Who are those guys?" Kitty asks.

"Don't know who they are. But some of them are killing all the soldiers." Tucker said.

Koi turn around and spotted them here. So now Kitty and Dudley hopped out and aim their gun at him "FREEZE MISTER!"

"As the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force! You are under arrest!" Kitty said.

"Ha! A fools like you must have death wish." Koi said. As he was about to move, only Dudley pull the trigger. Shooting a laser. "**SHAVE!**" He disappear, missing a shot. They were surprise.

"Where did he go?" Kitty asks as she and Dudley looking around, Danny were confuse of this, then Koi appears behind her.

"Kitty! look out!" Danny shouts as he run "I'm Going Ghost!" A white rings appears and he's transform. Into Danny Phantom. He flies towards Koi, who notices him.

"**IRON BODY!**" Koi shouts. Danny kicked his back, then suddenly, it's didn't got him to fling. The ghost boy were confuse. He kicked sideway at him, but he vanishes again.

"Man, I don't get it. What move is he doing?" Danny asks to himself. Then Koi appears behind him.

"**FINGER PISTOL!**" He thrust his finger, only Danny move aside. Missing his attack. He flies up high, Koi watches him. "**TEMPEST KICK!**" He kicks upwards a air blade towards him. Danny manages to dodge it, only got cut to his side. Danny never seen that attack, he stare down at Koi, as he heard him "**MOON WALK!**" He saw him jumping up in the air, jumping and jumping towards him.

"This is starting to freak out now!" Danny shouts, as he blasted his Ecto Ghost beams. Only then, Koi dodges them, and then vanish. He look around, then Koi appears above him, as he kicked his downward, sending him down, and crashes upon the impact.

"Danny!" They yells unison, as they runt o him, seeing if he's okay. Danny got up, and groaning in pain. He look up and saw Koi heading down.

"**TEMPEST KICK!**" He kicks upwards again, sending the air blade at him. They manages to dodges that. Making a cut makes on the ground.

"This is crazy!" Dudley said, as they saw the ninjas and Koi's teams here.

"We can't handle them ourselves." Kitty said, as the explosion appears by the Ninjas, as battle tanks and more soldiers here. So Koi, who landed and the others come charging at them.

"This will give us time to get out of here fast!" Jazz said.

"Right, let get!" Kitty said as they run and hop in. She started the car and drove out of here. As Koi watches them leave with a smirks.

"Such foolish they are." Koi said, as he stabs one down. As they continue battling to conquer Toontown.

Meanwhile back at the Tournament, Jamal kicked Naruto to the ground hard, which he now above him high, rotating around fast "**BROCHETTE!**" Naruto manages to dodges that, causing the impact.

Naruto was getting mad, as he charges at him, as he hand seals "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" He poofs, and gotten six Naruto clones.

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" Jamal shouts, as he rotates, and kicks sideway at only four, causing them to disappear. As two are concentrates a chakra into Naruto's hand. He now charges towards him.

"**RASENGAN!**" He thrust his attack, when Jamal then straight kick upwards Naruto's arm, and spin kick Naruto aside to the floor, as he jump up, and drop heel kick on Naruto's stomach. Causing him to cough out blood. He back flip. And stood there.

"Man, Jamal and Naruto are going real good there." Kiba said who now recover, and not very happy of his lose against Mokuba.

"Yeah, and hopefully Jamal wins." Dani added.

Jamal watches Naruto getting up, and stare at him. And stare at him with anger. "This is getting way too annoying to me. I'm ending this!" Jamal shouts, but of what he's seeing in Naruto's eyes. Are red. And cover in red aura, and beginning a shape of a fox. Jamal was confuse.

"What is that?" Jamal asks himself. As Naruto roared and bursting up a red chakra. Almost pushes Jamal, as he was shock "What the?!"

Chris and the others were shock. As for Tsunade, she's worried. Calloway too. Danzo glares at the 'Demon', while the other watches too. As Naruto's whiskers grow a little, and his nails grow into sharps nails. He glared at Jamal.

"What's going on? What's up with Naruto?" Robin asked.

"Your friend Jamal may know Garra, and Tsunade-sama said about him having a One tailed Demon right?" Asuma asks. She nodded. "Well, Garra is not the only one who has the Tailed Demons." They all looked at him. "Naruto have the Nine Tailed Demon. A Demon Fox in him." They were shock, and turn back to the fight.

As Naruto roared, as he stare at Jamal with anger in his eyes. But Jamal ignore that, as he charges, and swing his leg at him, but Naruto vanish and appears behind him and thrust kick hard, sending him far. As he appears and grab him, rotates around and toss him away. He punches and swipes at him. And he high kicks him up high, and appears and punches him hard, sending him down and crashes upon the impact. Jamal was gonna get up, but he's guts was punches so hard by Naruto's massive punch. Causing him to cough blood out. He was picked up like rags doll and toss him far away.

Jamal got up weaken, and stare at Naruto with a glare, as Naruto come running fast in four legs. So now, Jamal dodges his attack, and he kicked his side hard, only hurt him a little, as he dodges his attack, then got uppercut by Naruto. But Jamal recover and rotates in full speed "**BROCHETTE!**" He kicked Naruto with the big impact. But Naruto grabbed his foot when he attack, he spins him around, and toss him, as he vanish and reappears, and he clawed him, and knee his side hard. And punch his face, and knocking him far, he leap towards him, only now Jamal got up and thrust kicks Naruto hard, but he was too fast, as he evade his claw, and hands on the floor and kicked his cheek hard "**JOUE SHOOT!**" He sends him aside 10 inch away. He stare at him. As he saw him gathering an red chakras into his hand, as he's ready to end this.

Tsunade watches and worries of what Naruto is doing. Chris's too. As Jamal glares at him. So now, he remember his battle with Garra, he felt a strange power in him. So now, he's take his chance of winning. As Naruto roared and charges fully. As Jamal do is concentrate fast, and felt something in him, an aura appears around him. As he fully charges back "**RASENGAN!**" He thrust his Red Rasengan.

Jamal's left leg are covered with aura, as he shouts "**AURA MOUTON SHOT!**" He powerful kicked and clashes against Naruto's attack. Cause a big shockwave. Both of them holding their attacks. Chris and the others were shock, Calloway were shock as well. As soon as Naruto yells, he about to pushes and end the match.

But for now, Jamal can't hold on no more. As he manages to evade Naruto's attack, and he's in close range at him as he's ending this match right now! He now, unleashes a barrage of hard kicks at Naruto and gotten him, kicking everywhere he kicks, they watches in shocks "**EXTRA HACHE!**" When Jamal keep on kicking fast, he now ending this, he stopped and then "**MOUTON SHOT!**" He powerful kicked upwards at Naruto, sending him far and crashes against the wall with the hard impact. Jamal pants, and stood there, Genma was surprised.

"The winner! Jamal Williams!" Genma shouts, as they cheers louder for Jamal. He smirks and walking away, as Naruto, who now to normal state and taken by the Medic nins, to have him recover and heals.

Chris and the others headed to the hallway, and take Jamal out. "Man, never have thought that Naruto has the Nine Tail Fox." Tug said

"I was surprised about that. And thought Garra was the only one that has the Sand demon." Jamal said. While they walking peaceful, a nin with a bear mask appears front of them. And about to attack, but he held his hand up. As he's un-harm.

"I am not here to hurt you." He said "I am here to tell you, that the Konoha Councils are wanting to see you. Christopher Storm, Tug Rover, Jamal Williams. Darrel Jones. And Tyler James." He then vanished.

"Councils?" Chris said.

"What did they wants with us." Tyler asks.

"I forgot to tell you," Hinata said. They turn their heads at her "In this villages, we have a Councils here. But, will. I can't tell you about them, they always cares about power. All but the Clan leaders. But, my father is one of them. Of hating Naruto-kun. Thinking he's a demon in human clothing." They were shock.

"Thinking Naruto is the demon in clothing? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Tug said.

"Who is the idiot that said he is?" Darrel asks.

Hinata can't say anything. So Chris sigh and said "Okay, me, Darrel, Tug, Jamal, and Tyler will go to the Councils, and see what they want. You better take her somewhere, and see if Naruto is okay." They nodded, and leave. As Chris, Tug, Jamal, Tyler and Darrel walking along, to the council.

After few minutes, when they enter the Councils hall. They see the councils members here, and Danzo there, with two elders. One the elder woman name Koharu, and the elder man name is Homura, besides him. They notices them entering. So now Danzo was the first "So, you must be the Heir of this, Iron clan." He nodded to him.

"Yeah, I am. But is there any reason you call for me and my four buds here?" Chris asks him.

One of the council member said "There is. That you and you four friends here, are to teach Sasuke-sama your techniques."

"WHAT!?" Five yells unison.

"Danzo-sama has told us about your skills in the tournament. As seeing how Darrel-san's three swords style do well. You will teach Sasuke-sama your technique." Elder woman said.

"But, Sasuke-sama even told us your refuse to him, and you will teach him now!" The elder council demanded.

"Teach that punk our technique? Forget it! We ain't teaching that bastard of a Uchiha our technique!" Darrel shouted.

"Watch your tone young man! We of the Councils are demanding you Iron ninjas to teach Sasuke-sama your technique!" Danzo said to them as he glares angrily at them.

"Like hell we are! We do not teach that Uchiha scum our technique!" Tyler shouts.

As so, a pick hair women shrieks an angrily "How dare you call Uchiha-sama a scum?! You will teach him now!" Only then, she got rammed on the face by Tyler's right fist, and crashes against the wall. And he wheel it back in.

"We are not gonna teach that scum of the Uchiha our technique! And never will be!" Chris shouted.

"You will do as we demanded or your be arrested for not teaching Sasuke-sama your fighting style!" Danzo said.

"You have no power on us! We do not teach that scum our technique! Uchiha are nothing but monsters and care nothing but themselves!" Chris said "And I don't like those Uchiha clan! They are caring only for powers and always will be! After all. If I had to kill one Uchiha in my clan, they would have been killed." They were shocks.

"You kill a Uchiha!? In your clan!? YOU MONSTER!" Pick hair shriek monkey shouts and recover of Tyler's fist.

"How dare you kills one of the Uchiha!? You have no right!" One council member shouts in anger.

"He was trying to steal our clan's secret! So I had to kill him! All Uchiha are scums and always will be!" Chris argue back at them.

"Uchiha are the honorable clan in our villages! We lose them ever since one who kill them all! And Sasuke-sama are the only one left here!" Council woman of the member shouts.

"As the councils of the Konoha! You will teach Sasuke-sama your technique at once!" Danzo demanded them.

"Like Tyler said 'Like hell we are!'" He turn to them "Let's go." They walking away, then four nins blocked the door, as the symbols on them was ROOT.

"Either you do as we say or be killed on sight!" Danzo shouts. Chris grab out his two ninjas Scimitar Swords, Darrel got out his three swords, Tug unsheathe his shirasaya katana, and hold it on reverse grip, Tyler put up his fists, Jamal glares at them. "So, what will it be then?" He smirks. He snap his fingers, as 21 Root nins appears.

They glared at them, only now Tsunade and Calloway enter by slashes and punches four out. And glares angrily at them "Just what the hell do you think your doing Danzo!"

"I was demanding this brat to teach Sasuke-sama their technique, he needs to be strong, and he will!" Danzo said.

"Never gonna happen Danzo." Calloway said. As Chris and the others glares at them. And walking away, as some of the roots tries to attack, but Darrel end them easy of cutting them.

"**ONI GIRI!**" Darrel shouts, as they dropped dead. He sheathe his swords back, and follows Chris and the others out of here.

"Danzo, I am disgust of what your trying to do! I will not allow this to happen." Tsunade said as glaring at him.

"But Sasuke-sama needs power and he will!" Council member argues.

"Enough! This meeting is over! For now." Tsunade said as she and Calloway leaves. Danzo glares angrily at them.

Meanwhile in the tournament stadium, they watches the boards, screen, and seeing who's the next fighters. And it's shows the name 'Sasuke Vs. Dani' She smiled, and flies down, and landed, as Sasuke jumped down, he scowl, and glares annoying at her.

"Better give up now weakling. You are no match against me." He said.

"Dream on scum! I'm not giving up." Dani said.

Chris and his friends watches, so does the Konoha ninjas, as Ino and Sakura cheering for him, it disgusted Chris and his friends. So now, Genma shouted out "Are the fighter ready?" They nodded. "BEGIN!"

Dani makes her move, but flying up, and blasting her ecto blast at him, but Sasuke dodges them, as she flies down, and kicked him, but blocked, as she rapidly punches at him, but Sasuke thrust kicked her gut hard, sending her far. He hand seals quickly "**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blew a whole fireball towards her. And direct hit. Burning her up, she then recover from the fire, but Sasuke was quick and punch her across the face, and follow by drop axe kick on her head, which she recover and leap back away. Missing his attack. He landed, and pants. "You see, your even that weak then that brat who lose to that loser." She glare angrily at him. "If you would have given up. You would have lose."

She growled in anger, as she concentrates her power, and cover with ecto electric around her, and going up high. Sasuke was shock, she now cover with barrier and tackles Sasuke, smashes him into the wall, she then punches him away. He recover and hand seals again "**FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He blow every fireballs towards her.

She dodges them, as she turn invisible, Sasuke were confuse and scowl as he looks around, suddenly got kicked on the head by Dani who's now visible. As she power up "**ECTO ENERGY SPEAR!**" She fired a ecto spear towards him, when it hits him, exploded, and was replace to a log, she was confuse, and then got thrust kick by Sasuke, as he punches him away.

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He breath and exhale a big dragon flame, and it hits Dani straight. As he charges, only then Dani kick upwards into his chin, and rapidly punches him, after she jabbed his chest hard, sending him far. Just before that, she was jabbed by Sasuke, into her guts, just as he thrust kicked, sending her far. He hand seals, and his hand are sparkled with lightning. And fully charges, Dani was about to evade that, but too late. "**CHIDORI!**" He thrust his attack, and stabs his hand through her, causing an explosion. Knocked her away.

Chris and the others were shock, as she was grabbed rough like rag dolls by Sasuke, as she cough bloods, as Sasuke punches her gut, making the worst, and toss her away. Genma were disgust of this. And shout the announce "The winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" They cheers louder for their precious Uchiha. As Toby, Storm and Nobita jumped down, and run to her. See if she's okay, as long the medic nins are here for her. They looked, and saw bloody hole in her.

"Don't worry, we can heal her wound." The med nin said. And take her to the room. To have her heal. So long, Storm, Toby and Nobita, glares angrily at Sasuke.

"That weakling should have quit and give. She's no match against me." Sasuke said such cold words. As it made them mad. As Nobita charges at him.

"Nobita! Stop!" Chris shouts. As he leap towards him. And it's too late stopping him, as Nobita's leg turn to stone.

"**STONE KICK!**" Nobita shouts, as he straight kick, only now Sasuke ducked, he landed and charges in full speed, then suddenly, he was stopped by Tyler in front, holding him still. "Let go of me!" He struggle to free and try to Sasuke. But Tyler holds him so he won't attack. "He must pay of what he's done to her!"

"Don't try to attack him kid. There's no point of hurting him." Tyler told him.

"But he..." Nobita was about to replied, only Chris appeared and interrupted him.

"Forget about him Nobita. He's not worth of getting beaten up." Chris said. As Nobita calm down, as Tyler let him go, while Sasuke walking away with a smirk. Such as Sakura and Ino cheers for him. But, Sibella and Robin bopped their heads hard, giving them a bump.

"Why are you so stupid of sticking up of that scum!" Robin ask with annoying tone.

"He did something to Dani, and we are outrages of what he's done." Sibella added.

"So what? She's weak, and Sasuke-kun is the best." Sakura said, such as Ino look at the hall, and saw the med nins, carry Dani, and saw a hole on her, she didn't realized that "Sasuke-kun is better then anyone, and you guys are nothing but cheats." she get the repile of getting punched on her face hard by Robin.

"Just shut up for once!" Robin snapped at her with an angry face.

Chris, Tyler and the kids appears back at the balcony, and stare at the board, for the next fighters. Which Orochimaru watches in disguise.

As soon the name appears, 'Robin Vs. Tug' They were surprised, as Robin turn to Tug, as he nodded. So she jumped towards the fighting floor, before Tug go along, he was stop by Chris and said "Tug, as long you are fighting Robin. Let me give you a warning. If you hurt her so bad. Your get a major world of pain." He glares angrily at him, a Tug sweats dropped on his head, and nodded. As he let go and let him jumped to the floor.

"Go easy on me Tug." Robin grabs out her Fox Daggers in reverse grips. "Cause I'll show you how strong I am."

Tug unsheathe his shirasaya katana, and hold it on reverse grip "Let see how strong, shall we?" As both of them on their fighting pose.

"Are the fighters ready!" Genma shouts. And their nodded as replied, and then "BEGIN!"

Robin and Tug charges each others, and clashes they weapons each other, causing a little force, and both clashes on each blows.

He aim his leg at her, only she backflip away, as Tug power up and shouts "**AURA SLASH!**" He swing his sword downward and sent an aura blade towards her. As she evade that, as she vanish and re-appear behind him, as Tug blocked her daggers.

She then swift kicks his chin hard with her left leg, and then follow by the right leg, of kicking his hard, send him aside. As she leap up, and spinning downwards, as aura was being spin fast. As Chris was surprise, he hear her shouting "**AURA WHEEL FLAME!**" The aura of fire wheel was send by Robin, and rolling towards Tug. Who's surprised, and jump up away, missing that attack, then sudden, Robin the fox appears front of him, as her leg now cover with hard rocks, "**ROCK KICK SHOT!**" She thrust her rock leg, and kicked Tug's chest, and knocking him backward far, and on the floor on the impact.

Tug then hop to his feet as he slowly power up. Such as when Robin come charging with her daggers covered with auras. Tug's gotten his blade into aura, as he charges at her. As both of them clashes hard, causing a big shockwave. So they both clashing each others with each blows, as they clashes final, and causing a little force.

Such as when Tug swing, knocking one Fox dagger off her hand, she's roundhouse kick him, but Tug block her kick, as he grab her leg and swirling her around fast. Soon he's send her far away, he disappear and re-appear as he kick her down, as the impact force her to drop her dagger, as she open her eyes, she saw Tug pointing his blade at her with a smirks.

"What's it going to be Robin?" Tug asks her.

Robin then, shut her eyes and shouted "I give!" Genma hear her, and smirks.

"Winner by Gives! Tug Rover!" Genma shouts the announce. The crowds cheers for him. As Tug move away, as she gets up, gather her daggers. And both walking away. When Tug and Robin are in the hall.

Chris and the others came upon them, as he said "You did great out there Robin." As she nodded and kiss him, as he glares at Tug "And your lucky she's isn't hurt pal." He nodded. As they walking away. But stopped as Sasuke come with a scowl at Darrel, but was stopped by Asuma.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha." He glare at him, as Sasuke glared angrily back, and walk away.

At the balcony, the announces was heard by Genma "The next fighter's name will come now!" They watches and see the names on the board. 'Darrel Vs. Tyler" The fan girls of Tyler's cheers louder for him. As Tyler smirks, and jumped down, along with Darrel. They both now ready to fight.

"Man, I never thought you and I would fight like this buddy. Be sure you ready for this." Tyler said as he's on his boxing pose.

"So do I Tyler." Darrel grabs out his three swords. "So do I."

Such as Sasuke watches, and glares scowling at him, as the Iron ninjas and Konoha ninjas watches. While the sound five hiding, and three team ninjas. And Orochimaru watches too. And Danzo as well. Their fourth match are about to begin.

* * *

><p>The first battle with Jamal and Naruto has now ended, and with two epic battle ended, the fourth match will begin. But, selfish of the cold words from Sasuke of nearly killed Dani, only she is half ghost, some of the member of Iron ninjas nearly attack. Bur to Toontown, the invasion of the Dragon Clan, and the Yami Erītodoragonzu has now begun, it's a shall Danny, Kitty, Dudley, Sam, Tucker and Jazz are no match against the nine powerful group with such power and technique no one ever seen. What will happen now? One country of Japan was about taken over now that every cities was attack, and now Toontown was attacked. How will the Iron ninjas knows now if they soon finish the Tournament? Will they stand a chance? And what are of Orochimaru when the finals come? Will find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Tyler: YO! Tyler here! Man, the fourth match between me and Darrel! Man, this battles gonna be SUPER!

Darrel: Knock that off Tyler, right now. This match is about to begin, so knock off that pose of yours, even you acted like a stupid ape sometime.

Tyler: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS DARREL!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure!

**Battles Between Swordsman and Cyborg!**

**Darrel Vs. Tyler!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Man, good one huh? Soon the next chapter will come. And enjoy this then. So, Read and Review!<strong>


	37. EP 37 Swordsman Vs Cyborg!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! When Jamal fights against the Konoha knucklehead Naruto, he was nearly defeated cause of the Nine Tail Demon Fox. And manages to win against him, but not while in Toontown, the Dragon Clan are invasion, and 9 strong group, fights against the soldiers with such power and technique no one ever seen. So now, With the match of Dani and Sasuke, ended very badly, as Sasuke nearly kill her fully. Some of the Iron ninjas are not happy, and with the third match ended of give up, Tug won. So then, the Forth match with Darrel and Tyler are about to begin. But, who will win? The Swordsman Darrel? Or The Cyborg Tyler? Find out, today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 37: Battles Between Swordsman and Cyborg!<strong>

**Darrel Vs. Tyler!**

* * *

><p>On the Hidden Leaf Village, we see in the tournament stadium, Darrel grabs out his two swords in his grips. As Tyler put up his fists, both of them are ready to fight.<p>

Such as on the stands, and the balcony, Chris and his teams, and the Konoha ninjas watches, while Tsunade and Calloway stares at them. But, Danzo watches with smirks on his face. Such as Orochimaru watches too.

"Are the fighters ready!" Genma call out.

Both of them nodded. "Get ready to lose pal." Tyler said.

"Hmph." He point his sword at him, "Don't think I'll go easy on you Tyler."

Genma stare at them, and shouted "BEGIN!" Tyler make his first move.

"**STRONG RIGHT!**" He fired his right fist long, as Darrel quickly blocked with his Golden Dragon. As when Tyler wheeled in, Darrel come charging, as Tyler then blocking every thrusting swords Darrel doing, he then ducked down the swing, as he high kicked Darrel away, as he charged, shouting "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He jabbed Darrel's chest hard, sending him far. But Darrel stop himself and come charging fast.

"**SANTORYU!**" He raise his arms back, and leaped towards him "**TORA GARI!**" He slash both down.

"**IRON SHIELD!**" He turned his left arm into shield, and blocked Darrel's swords, causing a shockwave. They holds on each others. Then Tyler pushes him back.

"**TYLER BOXING!**" He rapidly punches at him, but Darrel blocking every fists with his swords, when Tyler stopped, he manages to blocks Darrel's Golden Dragon, as he low kick, but he leap up, and upward kick his chin hard.

Tyler quickly recover, and got jabbed across the face by Darrel, which sheathed his Golden Dragon sword back, and use White Shadow Katana for one sword style.

He saw him charging, he blocked his sword, which scratched his arm a bit, and thrust kick against his sword, Tyler rapidly punches shouting "**TYLER BOXING!**" Darrel was lucky as he blocking his attacks.

"Man, your fast! But I'm strong then you pal!" Darrel jump knee his face, knocking him back 6 inch away. Then come running, as he shouts "**ITTORYU!**" He spin and then unleashes an air cuts spiraling towards Tyler "**SANJUROKU POUND HO!**"

On the balcony, Tenten were surprised. "A Flying Blade Attack? Wow." She whispered.

Tyler then evaded that attack, and got cuts a little to his right shoulder. He wind back his right fist "**STRONG RIGHT!**" He launches his right fist forwards at him. Darrel then dodges and charges forward. When Tyler wheeled back his fist. He charges back at him. As he shouts "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He thrust his right fist forward.

When Darrel sheathed his sword back, he shouts "**LIGHTNING PALM!**" He thrust his palm, as both of them clashes attacks, causing a big shockwave. Then with a follow quick attack "**THUNDER UPPERCUT!**" He uppercut Tyler up with thunder attack. Hits him way upward high. He jumped upward, and now he's above Tyler, as he power up his fist "Take this Tyler! **LIGHTNING FIST!**" He jabbed Tyler's face hard, and sending him back down. Which crashes with the impact. Cracked the grounds in 6 inch. Darrel smirk, just as before Tyler landed, he hear a yells.

"**WEAPON LEFT!**" He looked and saw a big blasts coming his way, as it's too late and exploded in direct hits. The Konoha ninjas, Tsunade and Calloway were surprise, when the smoke clears off. They saw Tyler's left arm to large gun. Which blasted Darrel right down.

"Holy! His arm turned a gun!" Kiba shouts in shocking. His partner Akamaru barks agree.

"Man, he's really is a cyborg." Shikamaru said as he stares at Tyler.

"I never thought of facing him on our last match would be this powerful." Choji added. And were surprised when he giant body slam him on their last match.

Tyler changed back his arm back. As he glance, and saw Darrel fall down, as he slowly standing up, as when he got up, he glares at him, as Tyler charging in. He then turned his left hand to blaster "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He blasted his attack at him. Lucky Darrel evade that by jumping over and heading at Tyler.

Darrel was then covered with lightning and shouts "**THUNDER THRUST KICK!**" He thrust his lightning leg, as Tyler blocked in time, causing a lightning burst up. And almost damages his arms.

"_Man, is Darrel that strong? Ha! Not a chance!_" Tyler's thought, as he knocked Darrel away, then he charges up his right fist, into green energy. But when Darrel notices him, he try stopping him with his lightning attack. But too late as he fully charged and run towards him. "**SUPER LION HAMMER!**" He throw his green energy fist at him.

"**THUNDER FIST!**" Darrel thrust his fist, as both of them clashes, causing a rapidly electric and out of control, as causing an explosion around here. With a great force, as when the smokes clears up, they saw Tyler holding Darrel up with his right hand.

"Boy Darrel. I never thought the pal of mine is that tough. But I am strong then any!" Tyler toss him way up, as he hopped upwards, and then he shouted "**STRONG HAMMER!**" He jabbed Darrel hard, and crashes upon the impact. When Tyler's coming down. "**STRONG SHOMP!**" He thrust downwards at him. Causing a rumble around them, cracked the grounds after the impact Tyler did. When he move away. He stare and saw Darrel lying down, in pain. He smirks "Ha! Alright! I won." He held up his right arm. As the crowds cheers for him, even his fan, as in, fan girls cheers louder for him.

Then suddenly, Darrel's eyes open and then leap towards him "**THUNDER PALM!**" He slammed his palm against Tyler's chest, causing a big pain when that lightning burst through him, and knocking him far. Causing everyone stops and were surprised, even the Tyler Fan Club gasps in horror of seeing Tyler in pain.

He stood still, and glares at Tyler "You think I'll lose like this? No way. I'm not losing like this, and never will be." He watches Tyler getting up, and stare at him with angrily face "Beside, I maybe a swordsman, and have the element of lightning. All powers of thunder, lightning and electric are the same to me. Even volts are the same. What ever power I've got. It doesn't matter. Even If I find the way of the power of the animal I must have. Even Chris was lucky he got the power we never thought he had."

Chris and the others hear him, as he smiled. So he continues "Between you and me Tyler. We both have same energy we got. And what ever powers you got pal. We'll should find out." He charging up with volts, sparking up fast. "But lets see you dodges this pal. **TEN THOUSAND VOLT SPEAR ATTACK!**" He unleashes a big volt spear towards Tyler. Who's was surprise and manages to evade that, but cut his side a little. That attack causing an explosion, Tyler glares and charges. But Darrel still charging with volts. "**ONE THOUSAND VOLT STEAMS ATTACK!**" He slammed his palm down, as the volts are spreading around and heading towards Tyler, who now running away from it. He then jumped up high, and then aim his blaster at Darrel, who's making his last one. "**ONE HUNDRED VOLT CANNON!**" He blasts the volt cannon, as Tyler was hits through it.

Such as Sasuke who was mad of that power. So he must do something of demanding Darrel to train him "_That power should have been mine. Not him._"

When Darrel stopped, Tyler dropping down, and crash down, when Darrel walked to check, he was in pain. Breathing in and out. "Well, guess I won pal." When he's about to walk away. Tyler vanish and then swift kicked Darrel's chin, as he just appears front of him. Then he rapidly punches him. Then he give him a big jab hard, knocking him far.

"Not gonna happen bro. Cause I'm gonna win." He aim his large gun at him. But Darrel come running fast "And I will bro! **WEAPON LEFT!**" He fired a big blue blast towards him.

"**ONE THOUSAND VOLT BUSTER!**" He launches his attack. As both clashes and causing an explosion. Then they both clashing rapidly punches each others in top speed. They then both big each others one big punch in the faces, and knocking back away. As they both facing. Pants.

"Man, this match gonna be cool." Kiba said.

"Wonder who'll win?" Choji asked.

"Who know? We're find out soon." Shikamaru said with a smile. They watches, as they stares each others with a glares. And wait for it. So now, Darrel charges up his fist, as Tyler did the same, and both charged. And both clashes their fist, causing a shockwave.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, we see Kitty, Dudley, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Danny made was here, as Kitty and Dudley drove them home, after what happen in Toontown. And those people they facing. So now, they parked at Danny and Jazz's home. And drop them off.

"It's unbelievable of this. But those guys we met are tough and strong." Kitty said as they agree.

"Wonder why are they attacking Toontown for?" Sam asked, as she's wondering about that.

"Not sure, but those ninjas we saw, have some symbol we never saw." Tucker added. Danny remembers about Chris and the others. He saw the symbol Chris's wearing when he saves him.

"Come to think of it." Danny said, and stare at him as they listen. "Something I just saw when Chris came here with the others. Last night I was out to see any ghost. And ran into Ember, so after the battle against her. I notice Chris came, so I guessed he notices I'm missing. So when he defeated her, I've got her with the Fenton Thermos, and capture her. To me, I never seen that power before. And the surprising is. He know who I am in my ghost form." They were surprised. "So after that, I'm seem to notices that symbol Chris has I never saw before. Which, I can't seem to understand the symbol meaning."

When Jazz, grab out her book of Japanese history from her purse, she look over the pages, then, she saw it. A symbol '鉄一族' She reads as she said in Japanese "Tetsu Ichizoku." They look at her all surprise. "Meaning Iron Clan."

"Since when do you learn Japanese sis?" Danny asks.

"Since I learn that in school. Learning of taking Japanese." She said, and reads about the Iron Clan. "The Iron Clan are the unknown clan and ninjas. They saw the Clan was formed century ago. And they are the bravest and great ninja warriors of all. They are to fight what ever powerful they face. As long they have strong ninjas on them. To stop one thing. Evil. And such they have enemies. But for this, it's unknown, all but one clan. It's call Dragon Clan. But to the Iron Clan, they are nowhere around this world were in. Just in a different world." Danny, Sam and Tucker remembers when they're gone to the island, of Chris, John, Tyler, Brandi, Darrel and Ben are not around here.

"Wait. Could this means, Chris and those five people with him are, not from around here?" Tucker asked.

"Could be possible. I never heard of Iron Clan around here, even if they hide like this." Jazz replied.

"Yeah." Danny said, and think. And never heard of them before. Then, one of the citizen run in panic, as he notices, and the others too. So now, another run as Tucker stop him.

"Whoa! Hold on man, what's with the running?" Tucker asks.

"Didn't you heard! Japan was conquered! By some ninjas and 13 strange people!" He runs away in fear. They were shocks.

"Ninjas, thirteen people?" Sam asks as she's confuse.

"Wait, in Toontown, was it those ninjas we saw when we visit there?" Jazz asks.

"Must be them. And," Danny stop and realize something. "Oh no."

Jazz realize something too. "Those ninjas we saw. It must be those. Dragon Clan!"

"Oh no." Sam gasps in shock.

"That's means, Toontown is to be conquered as well." Tucker added.

They were shock of this. Dragon Clan conquered Japan, and now soon. Toontown, and then, more country to be conquered. "If they do that. Then every cities will be ruled." Kitty said. And Dudley sad about Toontown.

Meanwhile, in Castle Wily. We see in the throne room. Lord Wily watches the screens of the Dragon Clan of the ninjas attacking Toontown, even the Yami Erītodoragonzu attacks as well. He was surprise and made an evil smirks.

"First Dragon Clan and my territory, and then." He laughs evil. "Toontown will be my territory to rule. I never thought of the Dragon Clan be that powerful. But, the whole world will be mine. And the Chaos Emeralds will soon be in my grasp." He clenched his left hand. "And then, I. Lord Albert Wily! The Future ruler of the world! Will be Emperor Wily! The Ruler of this World! Nothing here will stop me. When I've gotten those emeralds." He chuckles.

So far, Stockman came in with some news for him, with a pale face in fear of course, Lord Wily notices him entering. "Ah, Stockman, your here. Any news for me?"

"Y-y-yes I have my lord." He said with a gulp, and told him the news "This is, about Broly sir." Lord Wily was surprise and listen. "Some of the Foot Tech Ninjas has found something. A space pod. As in, they saw a saiyan there, screaming rages and calling out someone's name. Name Kakarot. So now, they brought him here."

Lord Wily stand up in excitement "At last! The Legendary Super Saiyan is here!" He laughs loud. "And where is he now Stockman?"

"He's in the medic, and inside the capsule to heal his wounds. It seem he has a hole in his chest my lord. Don't know what happen, but. Where lucky to bring him in." Stockman told him.

"Good Work Stockman, but. If Broly waken up, and go all berserk. Leave him to me, to calm him down." Lord Wily said, as Stockman nodded and walking away, all shiver and scare of Broly. He chuckles after Stockman left "Broly's finally here. And he'll do anything I want. And he won't rejected my offer this time." He chuckles evil.

Back in Konoha, and in the Tournament Stadium. Darrel and Tyler clashes their attack. Both of them punches and kicking struggles in top speed, and with a swift kick to Tyler's chin, knocking him away.

"**THUNDERING FIST!**" He charged towards him with his attack, as when Tyler got hit straight hard by his fist, he was knocked far. But Darrel vanish and appears behind him "**LIGHTNING PALM!**" He slammed his palm into his back, bursted through him, and knocking him forwards. Then he vanish and reappear and shouts "**THUNDER DROP AXE KICK!**" He drop axe kick downward Tyler's chest down hard, upon the impact.

Tyler weaken standing up, and he then. Transform his arms into cannon, and aiming at Darrel. Then, of a slowly minutes, he sucking up the air. As Darrel notices. Tyler smirks and chuckles "You think I'll lose like this pal? Will, it's time for the heavy artillery!" He then heavily sucking the air all up, as his arms buffing up, as it's filling up with air, Darrel watches, and nearly sucking in. He stare at him very shocked. When Tyler finishes up. "It's time to finish this once and for all. **COUP DE VENT!**" He unleashes the huge air blast towards Darrel, who stood there all shocking. Then he got hits through it, and massive pushes him way far, and when he crashes against the wall. A big air blast blowing, and almost blowing the crowds away.

Which is, Tsunade and Calloway hold back of the blowing winds Tyler just did, and the Konoha ninjas too. Just as Tyler stopped, he saw the front, a whole mess, half of the fighting ground. And front of some crowds sat there, and lying down all shocking and stun of Tyler's major attack. As for Darrel, he's on the ground, all hurt of the air blast attack. Tyler laughs "Alright! I won bro! And you lost!" He held up his right arm. As his fan cheers louder, and the crowds did the same. But then, Darrel stood up, as Tyler looked and was shock.

"Sorry buddy." Darrel said, as he grabbed out his three swords, and covered them with electrics. And then his whole body was sparkles with lightning. "But this match is already over!" He fully charged forwards, as Tyler frown and about to evade that, but too late! "**RAI ONI GIRI!**" He slashes through in top speed. Then Tyler yells in pain, and stunned by that attack, and dropped on his back. All defeated. As Darrel sheathes his swords back. "I win pal. You did good too." He walking away.

"Winner! Darrel Jones!" Genma shouts, as the crowds cheers, while Tyler's fan girls cries of Tyler's loss. So now, the medics taken Tyler in, for repairs. And heals.

When Darrel walked to the balcony, they congratulate him. "Nice fights you did buddy." Ben said.

"Tyler did great out there." Notiba said. Shizuka nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Darrel said. So now, as they stood there and awaits the next fighters. And show, the board shows the names of the next fighters 'John Vs. Mokuba'

Mokuba grinned and jumped, follow by John, and begin stand off. Ben smiled, while Chris watches with grin on his face, so now. John smirks as Mokuba grin.

"Be ready Mokuba, cause I won't go easy on ya." John said as he grabs his Golden Sais, and spins them around with skills, and pointed them at him.

"Well see about that John." Mokuba surprise him by beams up the sais, and spins them around like a pro, and points them at him. "Cause your not the only one who got sais. So get ready." He's go to his Wolf Stance, and ready to fight, John smirks and on his stance.

"Are the fighters ready!" Genma calls. So now, Mokuba nodded, John too. And then "FIGHT!"

John charges first, Mokuba second. As they clashes they weapons with such blow. So now they both rapidly clashing each-others fast. Such as John low kick Mokuba's leg, which he leap back, and thrust kick his chest, knocking him away a little. John glares at him, then jumped up high, and toss his sais at him, which Mokuba miss them, as John shouts "**GOLEM ARMS TRANSFORM!**" The grounds bursts up, and covered his arms, into Golem arms with claws. He charges forwards, "**GOLEM SHATTER FIST!**" He thrust his attack, only Mokuba dodges that, and he was fast, and charging at him.

"**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He rotates in highest speed, into a drill, as John dodges his attack. Only he's drilling his golem arms, so now John slammed him away, canceling his attack. So John launch himself at him.

Which he thrust his claw at him "**GOLEM SLASH!**" Mokuba was lucky as he dodges his claw. John then jumped up and coming down straight towards Mokuba, which what surprised them, as his whole body turned to stone. As he shouts "**GOLEM BODY SLAM!**"

Mokuba then jumped away, missing his slam, which causing a big rumble, and cracks the grounds in five foots away. Soon as Mokuba landed, he saw that with a stun face, then changes that, as he toss his beam sais at him. As John quickly turn back with his Golem Arms stays, as he evade them, but one cuts his side a little. He runs as Mokuba spins around like a drill, "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" John saw him coming as blocked again, and drill almost deep to his Golem arms. When Mokuba stopped, he was grab roughly by John's right Golem arm. And toss him up high, as he launch himself up, and now up above him, as he wind back his left golem arm.

"**GOLEM SHATTER FIST!**" He punches him hard, and force him down fast, and crashes upon the impact. But John's not finishes. As his body turned to Golem and shouts "**GOLEM BODY SLAM!**" He then hard body slam Mokuba. Causing a crater, and the shockwave. Ben watches in shock. As the others were shock of his attack, a total direct hits.

Soon when the dust clouds clears off. They saw John still in that form, as when he cancel and leaving his golem arms on. He was confuse by the moment, and didn't seem to see Mokuba around.

"Where the heck is he?" John asks himself, while looking around, then suddenly, something moves below him, when John look down. He hear a shouts.

"**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" A fang drill burst up, directly hits John head on! Knocking him sky high. Which causing John to cancel his Golem arms. As he's coming back down, but when Mokuba appears, he dived down towards him. "**WOLF FANG FIST!**" He given John a hard jabbed on his face. Then he rapidly swipes at him, then he then. Battle cries and then slam both his palms into John's face, smashing him deep down the ground hard, causing the impact. Before Mokuba landed, John hop away from there. As He glares at Mokuba who now landed.

"That's it! Time to end this!" John's whole body are formed into a big boulder. As Choji's jaw dropped in shocking.

"Oh boy. Guess Mokuba isn't the one who copycat Kiba's move." Shikamaru said.

"You got to be kiddin' me." Kiba said.

"Ok pal. Here goes nothing!" Mokuba said as he rotating in speed, as he drilling towards John. "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**"

Then John's boulder form rotates, and started rolling towards Mokuba's attack "**GOLEM BOULDER!**"

So then, they both clashes, causing each attacks of clash to sparks. Some of them holding backs and pushing each others, as John's Golem Boulder pushing Mokuba's attack back, but he pushes back against him, as it continues to sparks while clashing.

They watches in awes, as Choji's was so surprising of their clash, even Kiba was. Although Mokuba did copycat his technique. So while they're clashing, something about to crack. As John's Golem Boulder attack started to cracks, so right now, Mokuba's Wolf Fang Drill has broke through John's attack, and he drilled attack on John's guts hard, which upon the impact, he knocked him far, and made a loud crash against the wall, with the impact. And so John was knocked out, and defeated by Mokuba. He dropped down on his belly, and in pain as well.

They were amazed, as Genma shouts "The winner! Mokuba!" The crowds cheers for Mokuba, who wave his hands at them, and walking away, while John was taken by the medics.

Orochimaru watches with a scary grin on him, as Danzo smirks of Mokuba, and knowing he'll get him to join his ROOT And takes the secrets of the Iron Clan.

Then few mins. Soon as Mokuba walked in the balcony, Ben and the others congratulate him of his victory. "Way to go little bro." Ben said. Mokuba nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." Mokuba said.

"Come on guys, let's get something to eat, then we'll know who's the next fighters is." Chris said. So they all when out for some bites.

Meanwhile, in Springfield. We see in the streets, we see in the house. As the mail box has the name, 'Simpsons' As this is the home of Homer Simpson. As we see inside, was three children watching TV. While the wife of Homer Simpson making dinner.

"You know Bart? Dad maybe founded them and join in. Hope he'll be careful though, cause there might be danger ahead of him." the girl said.

"Yeah," the boy name Bart replied. "I mean, if they're that good and the good guys. I'll bet Dad can beats people he'll fight. I'll bet it's gonna be awesome." the girl name Lisa nodded, as the baby sucking her pacifier.

"Even if Maggie misses dad, I'm sure Dad be okay." Lisa said.

"Yeah, even all this time. His dream of becoming a members of the Iron Clan." Bart said, as their mother come from the kitchen.

"Kids, I know Homer gone that long. But, it's the best for him to be a real fighter now. Beside, I may not liked violent and fights. But, seeing my Homie fight and battle against bad guys. Well, I'm so happy that Homer left to complete his dream of joining the clan." She said.

"Yeah!" Both of them raise their fist up, while Maggie raise her little fist up with them.

Then, the knocking was heard, as she when to answer, when she open the door, revealing two ugly women standing with arms cross, and nothing but small glare expression. As she knows them.

"Patty, Selma. Come in please." she said as they walk in, knowing that there her sisters.

"If your gonna asks why were here Marge. That we came here, knowing that fat ugly meatball ever came back here." Patty said with raspy voice.

"Hmm, hmm. I'll bet that bald headed moron must have lied and run away just like that." Selma said as she snap her finger, her voice also sound raspy. As both of them chuckles with raspy tone. As Marge glares at them.

"He did not lied, you two, and don't you say such awful thing about Homie." Marge said as Bart and Lisa glares at them, while Maggie sucks her pacifier with a glares also.

"We can say it like its all true Marge." Patty told her.

"Beside, there's no stupid clan, like those Iron Clan you told us about." Selma said to her.

"And if they are real, and exist it. How come they hide away, like a no good coward?" Patty asks. As Selma chuckles.

"They are not coward Patty. They are brave warriors and ninjas, who can protect us all. And risks there lives of saving and protecting innocent people. And they can't show up cause there enemies." Marge told them.

Patty scoffs in annoying "Yeah right."

"Like we believe that." Selma said, as both of them stands up and walking out the door, but they both stop turning to Marge.

"And besides that, it's nothing but a big baloney. Those guys are not real and does not exist. Homer just lying, just by leaving you." Patty said.

"Hmm, hmm. That man is such a big slob. And that's all he'll ever be." Selma added, as both of the chuckles. And leave, while Marge groaned in annoying while glaring at them. So she shut the door. And when back to the kitchen finish cooking dinner. Bart, Lisa and Maggie glares at Marge's beastly sisters who talk mean like that to their dad.

"They have no rights talking to him like that." Lisa defended.

"Yeah, those ugly of the sisters can't say such things to dad." Bart added. Maggie sucks as agreement. So, they when back watching tv, and waits til dinner comes up.

Meanwhile at the seas, we see there was a pirate ship, with a lion in front, and the symbol there has the skull with cross bones and a straw hats. As we see there, was eight people there, one is a 17 year old boy, with red shirt, blue shorts, sandals, and straw hat he got.

Another who's sleeping, has green hair, a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He got three swords bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, he has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. And a black bandanna tied around his left bicep.

One in the kitchen was tall slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. As in right eye. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt, and wearing a black shoes. As Jamal said about his training with him, as name Sanji.

And inside the girl cabin, a girl with orange hair, wearing a white and blue striped shirt, her trademark orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. She was busy on the map.

Then, a tall woman with brown eyes, as her pupils are wide, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front.

One little, but a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, has maroon pair of shorts. He also wears a blue backpack that has the sideways medical cross, and so does the hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. He's wearing on something.

Another who was busy, a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, as he's tallest. His forearms are relatively enormous as his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, and an open loud Hawaiian Aloha shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck.

Last on this crew was on the nest, looking out for the next island, is a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, he wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash.

So now, Sanji was cooking the meal, while the shouts from the boy "Hey Sanji! When food?" He gotten tick mark on him.

"Just wait for now Luffy! It's almost ready. Jeez." He said.

So now, the long nose climb down, as Luffy notice him coming down. "Man Luffy, there's no sight on the island yet. It's gonna take awhile for this."

"No kiddin Usopp. And if we get there, It's gonna be a cool adventure there!" Luffy grin wide. As Usopp sweat drop.

"You always wanted a adventure do you?" He said, as he turn around and walking away.

But no while Sanji coming out with drinks as he got a heart on his heart in love, he call out "Robin-Chan!" He when to her, and handing her a drink "Here's one for you Robin-Chan!"

"Why thank you, Cook-san." Robin said as taking it from him, smile of his kindness. As he skips away heading for the girl cabin.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji call out, while coming in, "I've got drink for you!"

Nami notices him here, and smile "Aw, thanks Sanji." She takes it, and he skips away. She drink and get back busy on her map, then, she remember the newspapers that dropped, so she look at it, then gasps. She burst out calling out "Hey guy! Look at this!" She walk down to the others. As green haired swordsman awoke, and see what's the shouting about.

"What's up Nami?" Luffy asking in confuse.

"Look at this." Nami show them the newspaper of the picture. And were surprise, was the picture, of the Iron ninjas. Six members of the ninjas, Chris, Tug, Jamal, Darrel, Ben and Tyler. Standing front of there friends of there pose. The words said 'The Heroic Iron Clan has defeated the Saiyans from destroying Japan' As Robin the Fox stood beside Chris with peach finger. So now, Sanji's eye turn heart. See girls there in the clan.

"I never seen them like this. There so lovely, even that fox so beautiful!" Sanji shouts. As the green hair stopped him.

"Think again love cook. Look at the middle one holding." He said as Sanji stop, and looked, seeing Chris's arm around Robin's waist, as he didn't know of seeing her blush, in love. Sanji's jaw dropped in shock.

"Man, tough luck Sanji." Usopp said, while laughing.

"Hey Zoro, look at this man who got the swords there." the reindeer point his hooves at Darrel, soon as Zoro looked, he saw two swords on his back, and one sword on his waist belt. As he's face turn shocking and outrage!

"WHAT THE?! THAT MAN STOLE MY STYLE!" Zoro yells in rage.

"Hey, take it easy Zoro!" Usopp said "Your scaring Chopper here. And beside, what's the big deal with someone using the same style as you?"

"Yeah, seeing him using Three Sword Style like that. I'll bet he'll might go against Mihawk like that. If he's even that powerful" Sanji said. As Zoro's face turned pale. As he imagines this in his head.

He imagines Darrel facing a world strongest swordsman, Mihawk. With his large blade call Black Sword, as Darrel gotten three swords out, and doing the same technique Zoro use. "**SANTORYU OGI!**" He charges with top speeded swords, as Mihank charges. "**SANZEN SEKAI!**" Both of them slashes through each others, and await. Then, Mihawk spats out blood in yells in pain, and dropped as defeated. Darrel raise up his sword in victory. As the crowds cheers for him, as he's taken the title as the World Strongest Swordsman. As Zoro watches in horror and shock that his dream taken. As he screams in terror, as he's dream was gone.

He stopped imagine that, and stop thinking about that, he grab roughly on Sanji shouting "Don't you ever say that! He's not even that strong! And I know it!"

"Easy there pal. Sanji only saying that. Beside, if he's that strong. Then how come he gotten that swords and fight like that?" The man said.

"That's because one thing Franky. Three Swords style are the skill I create. I'm the first one who did!" Zoro snapped.

"Hey, that black kid there, isn't that Jamal you told us about Sanji?" Usopp pointed at Jamal.

Sanji were surprise. He never thought Jamal was there. He chuckles and know that Jamal already become strong as he is.

"Come to think of it. That bro right there." Franky pointed at Tyler's arms and notices something "Must be the same cyborg then I am! Oh yeah! Wish I'll met him in person someday!" He flex his arms. He then put his arms together, "SUPER!"

"Well be lucky Franky! Cause that guy has pants and you don't cause you got underwear!" Usopp said as Franky glares at him while he glare back.

"First of all! It's a thong! Not underwear Long nose!" Franky snapped.

"You guys, knock that off okay?" Nami told them "And besides, this Is not the only one that was surprise. Look at the yesterdays news." She shows them the another paper. And was shock, as Usopp and Chopper's jaw dropped in shocking.

As the newspaper shows 'Japan was conquered by the evil ninja clan call the Dragon Clan.' It's show the picture of the Dragon King and his elite ninjas conquer Japan.

"Whoa! Never in my life, of seeing at really tall man with dragon armors and those ninjas! They look very scary to me!" Usopp said as his legs are shaken up in fear.

"I haven't see them before." Nami said.

"Well, never mind that. We got island to go." Luffy said with grin on him.

"It's gonna take hours when we find one." Nami said. As she check her compass on her wrist.

"When we find one, were know what's happen next to us." Zoro said. So they go and soon find the next island to go.

Back at the Konoha, couple a mins later, Chris and the others got back, after a bite, and take a peacefully walk. As they awaits the next fighters. As the screen shows the next fighters 'Chris Vs. Temari.'

He frown as he turned to Temari, who smirks, as they both leaped down, and ready to fight.

"Hope your lose, just like your sister." Temari taunt him.

"Like hell I would, and your gonna pay for what you did to my sister." Chris threaten her.

"Are the fighters ready?" Genma asks, so both of them nodded, and shouts "BEGIN!"

"This is gonna be easy to win." Temari grabs her big metal fan as she open, and shouts "**WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!**" She swing her fan, causing the whole gust of razor tornado, but Chris manages to dodge that. As she swinging her fan, sending bunch gust of scythe winds, as Chris dodging them many time she waves her metal fan.

"Wonder if Chris will win against her, her winds are like blades and razor to be cuts in pieces." Darrel wondering about that.

"Yeah, no kiddin." Ben said.

Soon as Chris dodges her winds, he come charging. As he shouts "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly fire punches Tamari, but she smirks as she blocked his every attacks. Her metal fan are strong and cannot break.

"Your wasting your time punk. My metal fan are strong, and it will never be broken from you." Temari said, as she pushes him away, and smashes him hard, then she high kicked his chin. Then shouts "**WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!**" She swing her open fan at him, but lucky Chris recover and jump away from her razor tornado. But Temari hits him with every attacks of her metal fan, then she kicks him up and slam him down with her metal fan. Chris got up quickly as he charges, throw his fist at her, but with a block of her metal fan, causing a clang. As no damage on it. "Your really wasting your time." She pushes him and jabbed his gut hard. "But it's time to end this match." She wave her winds at him, as he was knocked away. She bit her thumb, and getting her blood on her fan "Here we go! **SUMMONING! BLADE DANCE!**" With a poofs, everyone in the balcony saw a one-eyed sickle-holding weasel. "Alright Kamatari! Do your stuff!" As the weasel name Kamatari has all the sickles and scythe, as he spins around, sending them towards Chris, as he got caught around the huge razor tornado. As she smirks. "Good bye!" Kamatari on her fan, as she swing, sending him towards it, as soon he swings his sickle scythe upward, causing a big slash. And bursted up. Temari know she's won, as Kamatari nodded, and vanish back where he came from. "Guess I win."

Darrel and the others were sad that Chris is lost, then suddenly, Chris come fully charges towards Temari who's shock of seeing him up. "**FIRE!**" He wind back his fire fist way back. As Temari blocked as he finish "**BULLET!**" He throw it fast, as then a shocking and horror was happen. He smashes her Giant Folding Fan right through! She was shock and couldn't believe this, and taken the hits to her gut, as she spat out blood. And sending her fast, and give a loud crash against the wall, causing an impact. She fall down and was defeated.

"That's for my sister sand bitch." Chris said, and walk away.

"The winner! Christopher Storm!" Genma shouts as the crowds cheers. So now, the semi-final was ended. As the crowds cheers louder for them. So now. Tsunade stood up.

"Now that's the Semi-Final has ended. Time for the Finale!" Tsunade shouts. As they looked, and see the names of the fighters to the Finale.

Jamal: 1

Sasuke: 2

Tug: 3

Darrel: 4

Mokuba: 5

Chris: 6

They were surprise, as they cheers, so now. Tsunade said "Time for the first match of the fighters." They look at the screen, now that changes, as the first match is 'Jamal Vs. Sasuke.' They cheers, as Sakura cheers, but Ino can't, she realize something about what Sasuke has done to Dani. As she refuse to cheer for him.

Jamal jumped down, as Sasuke follows, as they both has a stand off. Ready for battle. "Get ready Uchiha Scum. Cause I'll make you pay for what you done to Dani." Jamal snapped at him.

"Bring it loser. You can't go against an Uchiha." Sasuke on his fighting pose. As both of them are ready. Chris glare angrily at him, while the others watches.

* * *

><p>The Semi-Final has ended. As the first match against Sasuke will begin, and making him pay of what happen to Dani. As soon, the finals will come to this. But what happens after three finals match ended. Does three wins? Or not? But not for long as Lord Wily has been report about Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan was taken in of his hole wound on his chest. What will Lord Wily do now that he got him here? Could this put the end of the world of the monster himself? And what will the heroes do. The invasion will come to this villages, but who will win on the first match in the tournament? Will it be Sasuke? Or Jamal? Find out, on the next episode of. The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey guys! Chris here. The match for the Semi-Finals ended. And Jamal fighting against Sasuke now!

Jamal: About time, that I'm about to kick your ass now Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bring it. Cause I'll be soon win this match, not coming from a loser clan like you!

Jamal: Shut your trap Uchiha!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 38!

**The Finales has come or Not!**

**Jamal William Vs. Sasuke Uchiha!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo! Got that done. Hope you like it folks, cause the next chapter will come. I promise. Read and Review.<strong>


	38. Ep 38 The Finales has Comes

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! With the match between Darrel and Tyler has ended with Darrel great swords attack of his. And won his match. But, what shocking around here, that Lord Wily was reported that Broly has come to earth, all injure with a wound hole on his chest, now that Lord Wily has the Legendary Super Saiyan in his castle, what will he do now? Even the match with John and Mokuba ended with Clashes attacks. As he won, and the epic match of Chris's match with Temari ends, and get back of hurting Brandi. So now, the first match with Jamal Vs Sasuke will begin, who will win? Were find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 38: The Finales has come or Not!<strong>

**Jamal William Vs Sasuke Uchiha!**

* * *

><p>In the caves far away from Konoha, inside the cave, we see Itachi and Kisame, stood there front of the man, with orange hair, and has three pierced nose on him, and pierces ears and has the same cloak as Itachi and Kisame. He was call Pain, as Itachi said. As a blue haired girl beside him, with a white sakura on her hair, as the same cloak she got.<p>

One with three bladed scythe, he got had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He even wears a cloak with no shirt, just only pants. He got dark green nails polish.

Next to him was a muscular man, He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face, and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. His clothing included the traditional same cloak and the forehead protector with a scratch in the middle which symbolised. He also wore dark red nail polish.

One has the slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye. And wearing the cloak as them. And wore black nail polish on his fingernails.

Next by him has dark red hair, his eyes are widen brown. He also wears a cloak, and also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails. He even has some wrapped behind his back.

One who's sitting by the pillar rock, has an orange mask, with one hole on it, and black gloves, and has the clock he wears.

The last one is liked the two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, he has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. He wear a cloak.

When they got here, they told Pain-sama everything about the Iron Clan, being in the Konoha Tournament. He thought of it, as he said "If what you say is true, then they maybe the treats to us. But we must know there power and might get the Nine-tail." He turn to the blue hair girl. "Konan, I want you to go to the that village, and see what their task is." Konan nodded, and vanish with a poof.

"Maybe those guys could be weak. I'll make sure they're be dealt with." He chuckles.

"Be silence Hidan. We do not know everything about those clan." The muscular man said.

"So what Kakuzu? I don't care who they are. As long as I get their blood for Lord Jashin." Hidan chuckles. Kakuzu was annoying a little.

"Man Deidara. I never heard of this Iron Clan." Orange mask said.

"Neither do I Tobi. But I'm sure Konan will get the information about them, even the task." Deidara smirks.

"When we get them about them and what their task is. Were make sure they're be eliminated." Red hair said.

"Sasori, we shall not." Pain disagree. "After Konan comes back with information about them. Zetsu will destroy them. But, if not and knowing about their task. We shall not eliminate them."

Sasori bow to him. As Pain turn to Itachi and Kisame "Even the powerful dark energy we felt about the Seven Star Sword's revival. We'll know if those Clan stopped that power."

"As long as the Akatsuki well collect all the Tailed Demons around here. The world will tremble before us. And no one else will stop us. With such powers when we get them, there are no one to stop us. The time will come." Pain said.

"But when Konan comes back with the news about what's Iron Clan are. And the task they got. They may try to stop us." Kisame told him.

"Nonsense Kisame. Only a fools like them, cannot stop us. Were stronger then those weakling." Hidan said with a creepy smirks.

"Enough Hidan. Well get the Tailed Demons in our grasp. And were make our move to search and collect them. In 3 years." Pain said. As they all shall prepare for the search of 9 Tailed Demons. In 3 years for them to search.

Meanwhile in Konoha, and in the Tournament. We see Jamal facing against Sasuke Uchiha. he glares angry at him, as he'll never forgive Sasuke for what he has done to her, a terrible damages that struck a Chidori through her. So now, Sasuke didn't seem to care, cause all Sasuke care is power. And revenge.

"When I'm done with you Uchiha. I'll enjoy beating the crap out of you." Jamal said.

"Like you'll ever do. Beside, I'm a Uchiha. Everyone here will respect me. I'm the last one of my clan. And your gonna respect me." Sasuke told him.

"Like hell I would. Cause I don't give a damn about who you are. Or your scum of the clan." Jamal said as he smirks, as he strike a nerve, he made Sasuke angry of Jamal calling his clan a scum. As he's on his stance, while Jamal did the same. "Get ready punk! I'll make you regret saying that."

Genma watches from the wall, as he shouts "Are the fighters ready!" The Iron ninjas watches, while the Konoha ninjas watches too. As both Jamal and Sasuke nodded. So he yells "BEGIN!"

Jamal leaped towards Sasuke, as thrusting his kick. "**COLLIER!**" Sasuke blocked in time, which the impact damage his arms a little. So Jamal low kick fast "**GIGOT!**" But Uchiha jump back, as Jamal wasn't done. He jump up as rotating around with his left leg out "**EPAULE!**" He downward kick at Sasuke's shoulder hard. Causing him to shouts in pain. Which on the stands of the balcony, Sakura saw that and getting angry.

"That jerk! He hurts Sasuke-kun's shoulder! Sasuke-kun better then those losers of the clans." Sakura bashed. As Ino glares anger at her. As the others glares. So now, Robin walked by her. And then roundhouse kick at the face hard. Causing her to fall down. Out cold.

"That'll shut her up." Robin the fox said. As they nodded and watch. And saw Jamal follow his move by jabbed his foot at Sasuke's chest hard.

"**POITRINE!**" He shouts, as knocking Sasuke back. But stopped and had it with him. As he hand seals.

"**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He breath in and blow a big fireball towards him, as Jamal dodges that, but Sasuke toss all shuriken toward him, as Jamal dodges then, and deflect them by kicking.

Sasuke charges as Jamal charges back, as both clashes against each others, causing a shockwave. As both combats struggles, as Jamal roundhouse kick, only Sasuke ducked and low kick Jamal's leg, but when he kick him down, Jamal gotten his hands on the ground, going upside down, as he spread his legs out and rotates in top speed. As he rotating kicks at Sasuke, who blocking every rotates kicks Jamal doing. Soon as Jamal was down, he axe kicks at him, but missed as he cracked the fighting ground, Sasuke jump back as he grabs the Wind Shuriken and toss it at him. But Jamal kick it upwards, and leap towards him, as he thrust kick, Sasuke blocked, as he was push a little. And holds against him.

Soon as Jamal holds his leg against Sasuke's blocked arms. He leap up, as he swung his right leg, and kicked Sasuke across the face, catching him off guard. As he then, wind back and then "**POITRINE SHOOT!**" He powerful thrust kick Sasuke's chest. But he hold back from being push, as he glares at him, but Jamal spins around with his hands on the ground, and then "**FLANCHET!**" He kicked his gut, causing him to spits out a little. He jump away, while holding his stomach.

He glares at him, and doing hand seals "**FIRE STYLE! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He breath and blows a bunch of fire balls towards Jamal. So he dodges them, but some of them hits him parts of his body. So he ignore that, and running fast at him. He then hand seals again "**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He breath in and fired a big size fireball towards Jamal. He then jumped up high over his fire attack. As he still come running. As he leap forward middle.

"Eat this! **ÉPAULE SHOOT!**" He kick downward Sasuke's shoulder really hard, hearing bone crack little bits, as he screams in pain. He drop on his back, holding his right shoulder in pain. Jamal stood there, with his hands in his pockets. Watching Sasuke groaning in pain. "Man your pathetic. And to think, on the match between you and Homer. I always thought Homer might win. But seeing you defeated him of this, power of the Uchiha. But seeing you in pain, I knew that the Power of the Uchiha was nothing but a fake. Peh." He scoffs in annoying seeing Sasuke like this.

He glance at Jamal, as he stood up, growling in anger "Don't you ever say that to my clan! I'll make you regret saying that! And I WILL!" HE charges at him, ignoring the pain. He hand seals shouting "**FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He blew hard, firing a big flame dragon, as it's heading at him.

So now, Jamal jumped up high, missing the attack, as he then, starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed. As he coming way back down, Sasuke watches him all confuse and annoying, then he realize something, he hear Jamal shouted "**CONCASSÉ**" When Sasuke leap backward away, Jamal powerful heel down kicks the ground, causing a big rumble, and cracked the grounds all up as a spider wed cracks, in 20 feet.

Sasuke was shock, so he jump up and toss all shuriken again, but Jamal kicks them away, so Sasuke grab out kunai when he land and charges, he rapidly swing and thrusting, but Jamal dodges his attacks. He back away and still dodging his attacks. So when he kick his kunai away. He quickly hand seals "**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He breath in and blow a steams of fireball at him, and direct hits. He watches as he smirks. Watching him burn into ashes. But then, Jamal appears and roundhouse kick his neck powerfully.

"**COLLIER SHOOT!**" He was knocked away fast, and made a loud crash against the wall. He open his eyes and saw Jamal coming towards him with one final blow. But he growl in anger, as something appears on his body, a flame-like markings appears on his face, as he left arms. And has his bloodline activated. As he glares at Jamal, which he notices something in his face and arm. "_What the? What's with those markings on him? Whatever it is. I don't care. I'll finish him off with one blow. And I'll make him pay of hurting Dani._" In his thought.

"I'll show you. The Power of the Uchiha!" Sasuke shouts, and jump forward, as he power up into a lightning sparks in his left hand. As he shouts "**CHIDORI!**" He thrust his lightning attack, only Jamal evade that, but Sasuke rapidly punches at him. Which Jamal dodges them, he never knew Sasuke was that fast. He then was punch him hard, which knocked him away from him. He then quickly recovered and was about to drop axe kick him with his right leg upward. But then, Sasuke was fast and dodges Jamal's drop axe kick. And roundhouse kick his side. And then rapidly punches Jamal, he then slam his chest hard, then gone behind him and thrust kicks his back, and then, when Jamal quickly recover. Sasuke hand seals and yells "**FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He blew a flame dragon at him fast, and direct hits, damaging him of the burn. He then kicks him upwards. And then slam his left knee on Jamal's gut. And then, when Jamal was moved back a little from him. He slammed his fist into Jamal's face. Knocking him far. He hand seals quickly "**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blew a big fireball towards him. Jamal notices that, and was too late as he was hit straight, he was burning up by that attack. Sasuke smirks. But Jamal leap out, as he's left leg was on fire.

"**FIRE LEG! POITRINE SHOOT!**" He thrust his fire kick at Sasuke, but he leap aside, missing his fire leg attack. Then he jab his chest hard, smashing him down. He jump up high In the air, ready to attack. But with Jamal's leg are on fire. He quickly recover and jump up after him "**FIRE LEG! COLLIER SHOOT!**" He kicks upwards towards Sasuke. But he evade that, as he grabs his arm, and going down with him, as he slammed Jamal down the ground, causing an impact. Which take out the fire on Jamal's left leg. Soon as Sasuke pick him up by the collier, as he jabs him across the face, and hits his gut. He toss him aside, which Jamal quickly on his foot, but Sasuke was fast and jab his guts hard. Causing him to cough out spits. Then jabs him across the face. And uppercut him hard. Follow by thrust kicks his chest, sending him far. When Jamal's on the ground, he growled and battle cries. As he jumped up high in the air, spinning around fast.

"**ÉPAULE SHOOT!**" He downward kicks at Sasuke, only he evade his attack, then he spin back with his leg towards Sasuke's neck "**COLLIER SHOOT!**" But then Sasuke quickly caught his leg with one hand. Gripping it. Jamal couldn't believe this.

Then, on the stands, Orochimaru watches with creepy smirks behind the masks. Chuckling "Good, Sasuke-kun. Very good. Soon, Lord Wily will make you strong then those fools." He continue chuckle.

Chris and the others watches, and seeing what happen that Jamal is losing to Sasuke. As for Konoha Ninjas, they watches in shocking of Sasuke's strength. As Sakura cheering for Sasuke-kun, as she recover from Robin's kick. She also was glaring at her mad of kicking her like that. So she's thinking of getting her back for this. Back at the fight. Sasuke still holding Jamal's leg, as he then spinning him around fast. Then he let go, sending him away, and make a loud crash. But then, Jamal coming out and Sasuke charges straight.

"**COLLIER!**" He kicks only Sasuke blocked, and uppercut Jamal up. He leaped up and now above Jamal.

"Take this!" Sasuke hand seals. "**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blew a fireball and burning Jamal all up. Which sending him down, but then. Jamal recover quickly, and leaped up high towards him.

"**FIRE LEG SELLE!**" He quickly fire kicks Sasuke's lower back, causing him to shouts in pain when fire burning his back, so he turn quick and jabs Jamal's face, knocking him down, and crashes hard with an impact. Sasuke coming down with his leg straight down. Ready to hit him. But Jamal stop that but swipe kicks his leg, making him drop aside, and rolling away. As he glares at Jamal. He hand seals fast.

"**FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He blew a big dragon fire, and heading towards Jamal. Lucky he evade that, and when Sasuke landed. He and Jamal battles cries, and clashing each others fast with kicks, punch, and Jamal's kicking, as both of them taking the hits each others. Tsunade and Calloway watches in awes. As he's worried of Jamal.

They continues hitting each others fast, and clashing and taken hits on every body parts on them. So when Sasuke grabs out his kunai, he slash Jamal's side. As he kicks Sasuke's side hard. Knocking him away. While Jamal holding his side, as it's bleeding, as he look and saw Sasuke coming towards him. As he jump up, as he shouts "**ÉPAULE!**" He drop axe kicks, but Sasuke blocked. But he quickly swipe kicks Sasuke's face. "**JOUE!**" sending him away, as Sasuke leap up and then kicks downward, as Jamal clashes it by thrust up kicks. Then Sasuke swing his left leg, kicking Jamal's face. Then Jamal got his hands on the ground, and then "**BOUQUETIERE** **SHOT!**" He double kicks Sasuke's chin upwards. And then spins and kicks Sasuke all over. Then with a final kicks on the collier bone "**TENDRON!**" Sasuke ignore it. And battle cries. By him and Jamal combats struggles in speed, and both of them injure each others fast. Punching, kicking all over they body parts, and with both of them kicks each others on the cheek, forcing each others to knock away from each others, in 10 feet away. As on their face, was bloody a little, from their head and mouth, even the nose.

They both stand up, and facing each others, as Sasuke's left hand began to sparks lightning, ready to end this fight, as Jamal's eyes are covered with shadows. As his left leg were covered with aura, as he power up, ready to end this fight as well. Which the Iron Ninjas and Konoha ninjas watches. And knowing who will win.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park. We see Danny and Jazz, taken a walk with Kitty and Dudley. After knowing about the Iron Clan, and realize about six kids, as Chris, Ben, Darrel, Tyler, Brandi and John are not from this world. After discovered that they are from another world. A horrible news was heard from one of the people in Amity Park, that Dragon Clan has conquered Japan. And all the others cities in Japan. It was shocking that not only Japan was conquer, but Toontown was now conquer. They were sad and feared that Amity Park might be next. So after a peaceful walk. Sam and Tucker came to Danny, Jazz, Kitty and Dudley about something, and Sam got some book.

"Guys, glad we found you. You would not believe what we found." Sam said as they listen.

"What's is Sam?" Jazz asks. As Sam gave her the book, one look, along with the others, they were shock that, this is the book. Of the Dragon Clan. She open, and look every pages of them. As history of the Dragon Clan. As a hundred years Clan for generations. She reads it. As she saw the symbol '竜' And said in the page in Japanese. 'Ryū-han'

"'Ryū-han'" Jazz said in Japanese. They listen to her as she read "The Dragon Clan are bravest warrior around the world. They fought enemy and enemy clans. The Dragon Clan been brave and was once, had a ninjas that powerful to fights against people. then. 10 years later. Something changes in them, as they causing chaos and destruction through out the worlds, as they gotten a new leader. As he is called. The Dragon King. The evil cruel man who changes the Dragon Clan, and has a goal. To conquer the world. As they were stopped, by the Iron Clan. As War was started, between Dragon and Iron Clan. They battles and fights against them, so they cannot conquer the world. So, with the Head Of the Iron Clan, and the Elders of Iron Clan, use all their powers. To send the whole Ninjas and evil clan away from their world, were they shall never come back, and never cause destruct to their world. It's been now, 90 years since the Dragon Clan was sent away forever. As the Iron Clan was remains, and hidden. As for generations. The new hair, and the head of the Iron Clan come. And protect everything they love and had around the world. As they all know, that the Dragon Clan must have die. As the chaos and destruction was no more to them." Jazz finish reading, and was shock about the Dragon Clan. Even the others, couldn't believe this. That the Dragon Clan was also, from another world. As the Dragon King he is called. Must be 90 years old. And still live. They were confuse of this. And not very sure why the Dragon King lived.

"Unbelievable." Tucker said, as he sits down. Lose in thought.

"First Chris and his five friend. Also sister from another world, and now the Dragon Clan too?" Kitty asks and sat down, as Dudley sits next to her.

"It's all hard to believe. But, if the Dragon Clan are here from another world. Sent here 90 years ago. Then, maybe, maybe some peoples around here knows the Iron Clan, and. Once a members to them." Sam said. And thinking in her thought.

"Maybe, Sam. But, if we find out the reason why Chris and five of his friends are here in this world. Maybe there's something happens here." Danny said. They thought of this. Then suddenly, Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack came to them. As there holding something in their hands. Danny notices them here. "Mom? Dad? What's up?"

"You kids remember those kids that was here? Even we let them stay for the night?" Maddie asks them. As they nodded. All but Kitty and Dudley, as they didn't know they were here.

"We got something to show you. We gotten these posters we saw on the streets light." Jack said. As they all when to the picnic table, as Maddie and Jack shows them the posters. They were shocks, as they were Wanted Posters. As they were posted by Vlad Master. As there only 17 of them. As they read them all, of the rewards.

[Christopher Storm]

WANTED

Bounty: 250,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Darrel Jones]

WANTED

Bounty: 200,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Ben Thompson]

WANTED

Bounty: 190,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Tug Rover]

WANTED

Bounty: 185,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Jamal William]

WANTED

Bounty: 179,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[John Tennyson]

WANTED

Bounty: 165,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Brandi Storm]

WANTED

Bounty: 150,000,000

Dead Or Alive

[Tyler James]

WANTED

Bounty: 145,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Winnie Rover]

WANTED

Bounty: 130,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Sibella Dracula]

WANTED

Bounty: 120,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Homer Simpson]

WANTED

Bounty: 105,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Timmy Turner]

WANTED

Bounty: 90,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Trixie Tang]

WANTED

Bounty: 80,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Toby Tenma]

WANTED

Bounty: 75,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Paulina Sanchez]

WANTED

Bounty: 60,000,000

Dead Or Alive

[Dani Fenton]

WANTED

Bounty: 50,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

[Robin the Fox]

WANTED

Bounty: 45,000,000 $

Dead Or Alive

Danny and his friends are shock, that Vlad Master has reported, and posted a Wanted Posters, for only 17 of them. As now, they never knew what's Vlad's reason of posted Wanted Posters on them. So Maddie told them "Vlad posted those, only because there wanted, of stealing Gold D Roger's Treasures from the Lost Island. He was fury of them stolen them just before he's about to leave."

They were shock of such lies Vlad Master just did, they didn't stolen them. They found the treasure first from them. Even the battles between Chris and Scar ended as Vlad has gotten away from them, in Scar's Lion Clan ship.

Danny felt his rages going up, but, his parents didn't notices, as he sit up and walking away saying "I got things to do Mom and Dad." He walk away, as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Kitty and Dudley follows. Maddie and Jack takes the posters and headed home.

Meanwhile at Vlad's office, he smirks of the posters he made. And chuckles "That'll teach those brats, of taken what's right fully mine. And I should never trusted Scar. Trying to take all the treasures for himself and that clan of his. Even that, such foolish, about Chaos Emeralds. Those don't exist it." He said to himself. "But if those are real. Then maybe something gonna make me more powerful then ever. To beat Daniel, and take him as my son." He laughs, he stands up and walks over to the window. "And if the GIW seen the posters. They might go and find them, and hopefully all the towns around the worlds will know, and know they are criminal."

But then, a door burst open, as it's kind a, break open, and two broken doors dropped, Vlad's was annoying as tick mark appears on his head "Doesn't anyone taught you to knock lightly!?" He turn, as he was grab roughly by Danny Phantom! He's glares at him with glowing eyes. "Why Daniel. What a surprise to see you." Then two laser guns was pointed by Kitty and Dudley. "And Agents Katswell and Puppy. Never knew you two came for a visit to Amity Park."

"Drop it Vlad!" Kitty snapped and can't buy that.

"Yeah!" Dudley agree.

"We saw those Wanted Posters of Chris and his friends, and we are disgust of you, making such lies about them stealing the treasure!" Jazz told him.

"Oh those? Well, it's the only way to pay them BACK! Of taken the treasures which it's should have been mine!" Vlad snapped in anger of those Iron Clan. "And beside, I would have been more richer then ever! Even more then the others rich people."

"Well that didn't gives you the rights to post a Wanted Posters on them." Tucker told him.

"Of course I have the rights!" Vlad said, as he pushes Danny away, and black rings appears, as he transform, into a vampire like, black hair, blue skins, red eyes, and has white cape and suit. And black boot. As he's was Vlad Plasmius. "And when they captures them. They're get the rewards. Their bounties has such prices of their capture. Dead or Alive!" He charges up his pink energy, and blasts two pink beams at them. As they dodges in time. Which Danny flies towards him, and jabs him across the face each times, and then kicks him upward in the chin. Follow by Kitty and Dudley's laser gun as they shoots and hits him complete. But Danny grab him and toss him aside, making him crashes through the wall. But Vlad comes back and glares at him.

He and Vlad's clashes their blast each others and hold it in. "You do remember the last time we battle Daniel. I'm stronger then you, and your never try to defeat me that easy." He power up and pushes Danny's ecto blast. And hits him with a explosion. Danny was push back by the, and dropped to his back. "And you and your friends will do nothing to stop me. Those fools are now criminals and will be. As long as the towns folks turn against them, and no one will believe you that their innocent." He laughs, and then disappear. As they hear him laughs and was stop, they looked at each others with worries. How will they confines the towns people that the Iron Clan are innocents?

Meanwhile, back at the Tournament, we see Jamal's powering up his aura that's covers his left leg, he's gonna finishes this match against Sasuke, who's powering up his lightning on his left hand. So he gives Sasuke a hatred glares on his face. While Sasuke glares back at him.

"Let's finish this Uchiha!" Jamal shouted at him.

"We shall, William!" Sasuke shouts back.

As both of them made a fully dash towards each others. As Jamal and Sasuke battles cries, as so. Sasuke unleashes! "**CHIDORI!**" He thrust lightning hand.

"**AURA MOUTON SHOT!**" Jamal shouted and thrust his aura kicks, as he and Sasuke, clashes! Causing a big shockwave, and aura and lightning bursted up out of control. They watches and take cover of the shockwaves as it's still blowing high. Tsunade and Calloway hold on and watches in shock.

Jamal holds on his attack, as Sasuke holds his lightning attack. Chris and the others watches, and hopefully Jamal wins. While the Konoha ninjas hope so too, but Sakura wishes that her, Sasuke-kun wins. So after a huge burst of aura and lightning, they gone though with they attacks, and everything stopped. As Jamal and Sasuke got their back turn away, in 10 feet away from each others.

They watches, in couple of sec. Jamal stood there with shadows on his eyes, Sasuke's too, with a shadow to his eyes. They stood there, and awaits, and see if they lose, or not. Which it's worries them, Tsunade and Calloway. Tug even worries to his best pal. So then, all the suddenly, Jamal slowly dropped to his knees, and then, cough bloods from his mouth, and dropped to his back. As he's beaten by Sasuke, who smirks and turn his head around, and stares at him.

"I told you your regret saying that to my clan scum. You aren't this strong then anyone." Sasuke said. As he's walking away. Chris couldn't believe this is happen to Jamal, he lose his match against Sasuke. The others couldn't believe it as well. As the ugly monkey Sakura cheering on for Sasuke-kun, as Ino frown in anger of that selfish Uchiha. So now, she had enough with Sakura, as she and Robin kicked her face hard, making her bleed from her mouth and dropped, out cold again.

"The winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma shouts, as the crowds cheers louder for their Uchiha. He walk away with a smirks, then the flame like marking disappear. Tsunade frown as Calloway growled hatred at Sasuke.

"Take it easy hon. I'm sure it will be over soon." Tsunade told her husband. As he calms down, and nodded. Such as Timmy and Trixie jumps down, and when over to Jamal, who was taken by the medics, as they follows them to help heals Jamal's and hope he's okay.

At the stands balcony, Chris and the others watches poor Jamal taken away, as Tug felt his rages growing up, and glares hatred at Sasuke. He thought "_If I were the one that could fight him. Jamal wouldn't have been badly hurt by Uchiha scum._" Winnie and Sibella were now worried at Jamal. They're also glared hatred at Sasuke, who now enter the hall.

So now, they walk down the hall, having a chat, about what to do now after the tournament's over. As Tug and two monster girls talk about beating the life out of Sasuke, but disagreed. They mustn't harm the Uchiha. So now, after walking by Naruto's room. Hinata notices, and worries about Naruto.

They noticed Hinata standing by the door, and know it's Naruto's medic room. "Man, wonder what happen to him when Jamal beat the crap out of him?" Darrel asked.

"I'll bet he's gotten all the bandages all over him like the mummy." Ben said and laughs. Which causes Hinata to glares at him.

"Don't you dare say such think Ben-san." She told him.

"Come on, nothing gonna happen to him. Beside, he screamed about being a Hokage didn't he?" Chris said.

"I know he'll be one someday. Which it's worries me of what happen to Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she open the door, and walking in. So the voice yells out.

"So finally coming in, huh Jamal!" Someone revealed upside down, as it's Naruto, only got small bandages all over his part body and three on his face. As he's gone face to face close to Hinata. He didn't notices cause, he got his eyes close "Hope you come here for a apologize for what you almost did to me!" Hinata froze from this spot, of getting close to Naruto's face. They watches them in surprise. When Naruto open his eyes, he knows Hinata here, and didn't know why she's here "Oh, Hinata."

Hinata's face started turn fully red as a tomato. "_Naruto-kun. Closing to me._" She said in her thought. Naruto notices her face turning red.

"Hey, you okay? You got a fever or something." Naruto place his hand into her forehand, which causing her struggle away, shouting, and screeching, as she then, head butted Naruto, and sending him far, which soft crash against a wall. Hinata's eyes swirly, as she's getting dizzying. Arlon and Mokuba saw her.

"I say!" Arlon said. As he and Mokuba grab her.

"Hinata! Are you..." Then, she slips and drop down with a thud. They stare at her with a sweat drop.

"My goodness! She's fainted." Arlon stated.

"No kiddin'" Mokuba agreed. "What the heck is the matter with her?"

"She's sure acted that way." Winnie said, while staring at Hinata, who has her happy grin on her. "I never seen her like this before."

"Oh, Naruto-kun. I don't know what to say." They hear Hinata's whisper on her dream.

"What ever going with Hinata. We better take her to the room." Chris said. As Robin nodded agreed. So Darrel pick her up, and then place her to the chair, for a rest. And Mokuba put Naruto over his shoulder, and placing him to his bed. After that, they walked away, as the announce call was heard. And walks to the balcony stands. They look up to the screen, it's start showing the name of the next fighters. And so it's shows it 'Tug Vs. Darrel' They were surprised. Even Tug were surprise too, he turn his head to the left, and stare at Darrel, who stares back. And their second match come. As they both leaped down, and landed. As Tug unsheathe his shirasaya katana in reverse grip. While Darrel take his both his katana, White Shadow and Golden Dragon. As he stares at Tug. As they're prepares to begin their fights.

"Get ready Darrel." Tug said.

"Let's see what you got, Tug." Darrel replied.

"Fighters ready!" Genma said. Both of them nodded, and yells "BEGIN!"

Tug leap forward, while Darrel stood there, as Tug strike first, as swing downward, only Darrel blocked, and pushes him away, both of them rapidly striking each others, as they are clashing with each blows.

With a final clash, causing an shockwave, holding against their blades. So while that, they leap backward, as Tug slowly powering up, and his katana were surrounded with aura. He shouts "**AURA SLASH!**" He swing upward, sending a big aura slash wave, and heading right at him. But Darrel leap aside, missing the attack, as he ran towards him.

As when Tug swung his sword downward, Darrel clashed with his Golden Dragon. As he swung his White Shadow sideway, only Tug flip over, and both of them continued clashing their swords, as Tug made a quick knee kick in the chin. Making Darrel lose his balance, then connected his foot to Darrel's chest, and sent him far. He ran after him, soon as Darrel soft land to his feet, Tug sheathe his sword, and covered his auras into his fists, as he slam his aura fist into his gut. Them jabbing him around with speed, while follow by punching his chest, and uppercut him straight up. He leap up, and Aura Hammer Darrel down, sending him far away from him. But Darrel use his hands to land upside down, and flip backward, after Tug was running fast. So Darrel wind back his two swords.

"**NITORYU! NANAJUNI POUND HOU!**" Darrel swings both swords sideway, and sending two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Tug, who dodges one, and deflected one away. As Darrel quickly leap forwards with two of his swords in reverse grips. "**MAGUMA!**" He downward pound against Tug's sword of his with both of his katana. And forcedly pushes Tug way backward, as he holds it in. And when he made a soft crash against the wall. He groans. And holding against Darrel's swords. So when Tug deflected his swords aside, he kicked him upward, into mid-air, as he quickly jabbed Darrel's guts hard. Which giving it an extra boost of Aura fist. And knocked Darrel way over. As when he crashes down. He open one eye and saw Tug coming down with Aura dive kick. As he back flip, missing Tug's attack, and causing an impact, cracked into a spider webs cracks. Darrel landed. And glaring at Tug. He sheaths his swords on his back. As he sparkling up with electrics. He raising up his palm.

"**TEN THOUSAND VOLT STEAMS ATTACK!**" He slam his palm down, as the steams of electronic are heading at Tug, he ran as fast his feet can. He tries losing the steams. But no use. He ran and to another direction, as it's still following him. He then had it, as he power up his aura to his right hand, and slammed into the ground, sending the Aura Wave. As it's connected to Darrel's Volt Steams Attack, causing an explosion. Blowing a shockwave, as Tug cover his face to his arm, Darrel too. When it's stop. Darrel was caught off guard, as he met his face to Tug's elbow, and knocking him far. But, Darrel manages to recover, as he landed the wall with his foot, and jumped forward. Both of them connected their fist, causing an impact when it's hits. They both combo counter struggles. They continued, while clashing their fist causing a white explosion wave. And another clash, each time of the blows, and going for the final clash. Causing a shockwaves. They've been push back by the force. As they stopped. So when Darrel power up to his volts attack. Tug manages to stop him, but slamming his fist into his gut. Causing him to cough spits out. Follow by upward kicks to the chin. Then jump spin kick across his face, and then. Slowly powering up into his palms that's close into an inch. As it's completed. He dashed towards him.

"**AURA!**" Tug's attack to his palms, glowing and became flames. "**PYRO THRUST!**" He thrust both palms at Darrel's chest, causing a bright light, and then causing an explosion, a bright light of flames burst up. And knocked Darrel very far, as he's smoking up. As soon he's crashes against the wall. Tug began power up another attack. While Darrel leap out the crater. And on his knee. Panting.

"Man, I never seen Tug's that powerful." Darrel said to himself. As he spots Tug's making his another attack. As in the balcony stands.

"For once, I never seen Tug fights that powerful." Sibella said in amazed.

"Yeah, big brother might just win this match." Winnie smiled. And hoping Tug's win. Soon as Tug fully dashed towards Darrel. He notices him coming.

"**AURA RAPIDLY FURY!**" He rapidly aura punches at Darrel, only then, he quickly creates a electrics barrier on himself. And was blocked from Tug's Aura attack. He's continuing rapid punching at Darrel's Electric Barrier, but no use. Has no effect on it. He stopped his attack, and grabs out his Bushido Musashi in reverse grip. as he swung it downward, only causing a flash. And was force push back a bit. As when Darrel deactivated his barrier. Tug quickly swing his blade at him. Only Darrel quickly unsheathes his three swords, and blocked Tug's Bushido. As Darrel now using the Three Swords Style. As both of them clashing their blades each others, on every blows they strikes and clash. Then His blade was surrounded with aura flames, as he shouts "**AURA FLAME OF SPIRALING!**" He wind back and circular swing a aura flame spiraling towards Darrel, as it's got him to his side, making him groans and on his knee. Tug's ran and thrust kicks Darrel hard, and connect his fist into Darrel's face, and then he slammed his Aura Fist on his chin, and slam him up high "**AURA UPPERCUT!**" When he landed, he jumped up high, and then heel drop kicks downward on his guts. And he's loud crashes down, causing smokes around here. When Tug landed, he powering up. And about to finish this.

Darrel stood there already in the smokes, he still got is swords in his hands, and his mouth. "_So, Tug really became strong. Nicely done pal._" Darrel's thought, as he look through, and preform his final attack for the big blow. "_But, I'm afraid it's already over for this pal. Sorry._" He wind back two swords with one on his mouth. Tug finish and ending this now.

"Take this, buddy! **AURA FLAME WAVE ATTACK!**" He swinging down his sword, and sending a big wave of Aura Flame towards Darrel, who's out the smoke, and begin his own attack.

"**SANTORYUU!**" Darrel watch it coming his way. While the others watches. And seeing this match ended. Then Darrel unleashed "**HYAKUHACHI POUND HOU!**" He then sends three air compresses slashes towards Tug's final blow. As soon they both was clashes, something just shocked them the most. Darrel's Air Compresses slashes broke through Tug's Aura Flame Wave Attack. They crowds, Tsunade, Calloway, The Iron Ninjas, Orochimaru and the Konoha ninjas were shocks.

"NO WAY!" Tug stated. As the Air slashes still coming, and direct hits on Tug, causing him to scream in pain. Coughing blood a bit. And fall to his back, and was defeated by Darrel. He stood there panting, all the beating Tug gave him sure surprise him.

Winnie and Sibella couldn't believe that Tug has lost his second match against Darrel. Genma shouts "THE WINNER! DARREL JONES!" The crowds cheers for Darrel's victory. He sheathes his swords back, as the medics made to Tug. And taken him to heal. As the Iron ninjas walked to the hall, and see if Tug's okay. As Darrel follows the medics to the hall.

So in the hall, where the medics taken Tug to the room to recover. Sasuke appears from the left hall, which stopped them, as Tug slowly lift his head up, and saw him. And seeing his smirks. He walk over to him. And taken Tug's shirasaya katana away, but Tug grab it, and refuse to let go. Sasuke frown, and struggle to get Tug to let go. "Let go fool! I should have this weapon. And a no name fool like you don't deserve this!" Tug still refuse to let go, as one of the medic try to tell him to let go. As Chris and the others are here, as Darrel too who's follow them, and saw Sasuke trying to take Tug's sword away from him, as it's making Winnie and Sibella angry.

"HEY! What do you think your doing?!" Winnie said and about to strike him, but Chris holds her "Hey! What are you..." Darrel take his Golden Dragon and about to harm Sasuke. As he takes it away from Tug by force. And smirks at him.

"A loser like you don't deserve this. So it's mine now!" Sasuke said, as Chris let go of Winnie, as he, Winnie and Darrel charges at him. Only was stopped by the ROOT ninjas in front of them.

"You will not harms Sasuke-sama, Iron Scums! Whatever Sasuke wants is his!" One ROOT nin said.

Sasuke turn and walking away. As Tug groan, and fainted. So the medics take him to the room, and have him heal, which the ROOT Nins disappear, while they are outrages of Uchiha scum!

"Oooh! That guy making me so mad!" Winnie snapped, while the others turn and walking back to the balcony. And while they're here, they saw Trixie, Timmy and. Jamal! They were shock of him here.

"Jamal?!" They shouts unison. As he turn and saw them.

"Hey guys. Glad your here." His face that has a smile dropped, into glares "I saw what happen. And I should here kicked his ass if those dumbass Root nins stopped me."

"You guys been wondering why Jamal's here. Ever since Sasuke nearly killed him. Timmy save him, cause, Jamal got a very deep wounds, if it wasn't for Timmy saving his life of healing his wounds. He would have die." Trixie explain to them.

They nodded, and walk in. As they waited. "Seems the final match comes guys. And it's come to this." At the Stands. Tsunade and Calloway stood up.

"The final moment has come everyone! The Final match has come. As we now reveal the prize we got. To become the Champion of the Konoha, we given to the Prize we have." Tsunade told the announcers. As when she showed them the prize. Chris looked, and was shocks, so does the other Iron ninjas. What she's holding, it the last Chaos Emerald! A light blue one!

"So that's way we couldn't find the last one. It's was in Konoha all this time!" Jamal said. As Orochimaru saw Tsunade's holding the light blue Chaos Emerald, and wa awes.

"So that's the chaos emerald huh?" He chuckles "I guess Wily was right."

Calloway then told the announcer "And the final match for the fighters will be shown to the board screen." He pointed as they looked. And showing the final fighters. 'Mokuba Vs. Chris' They were shock. As the final match is Mokuba and Chris. So now, they turn and stare each others, and nodded. As they leaped out, and landed, and stood face to face.

"Guess it's come to this pal." Chris said. As Mokuba nodded.

"Yep, seems so." Mokuba said, as Ben watches, and hope one of them wins for the finales. As Orochimaru watches, as Danzo too. And they're gonna be wonder who will win this final match? No one would ever know.

* * *

><p>The first match with Sasuke was ended badly for Jamal. And with the finals clash of their attacks, when though and nearly got kills by Sasuke deadly attack. And while then, only for them 17 wanted posters was posted by Vlad, and getting revenge on them for taken his treasures that's he was getting. As for the second match with Tug and Darrel. He's shows he powerful Air slash attack, and defeated Tug Rover. While then, Sasuke Uchiha taken Tug's sword as he's claiming it's belong to him. So now, the revealing of the prize they shall received, is the Last Chaos Emerald! And the final matches shows that it's Mokuba and Chris. Is the finale Tournament come to the end? Or not? Who will win? Mokuba, or Christopher Storm? Were find out, on the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Alright! The final Match between me and Mokuba has come! I won't go easy on ya Mokuba!

Mokuba: Were see about that Chris! And hope one of us gets the title, and we finally got the last Chaos Emerald!

Ben: Looks like one of them might win the final match.

Robin the fox: Good luck Chris! And be careful.

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 39!

**Mokuba Vs. Christopher!**

**The Finales is not end yet!**

Chris: I'm gonna Be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review!**

**The Next Chapter, and Episode will come folks!**


	39. Ep 39 The Finales Begin! Not!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! The first match between Jamal and Sasuke. As they battles in the fury battle. As it's ended with a deadly attack Sasuke do the same on Dani. While then, the wanted posters, as only seventeen of them, was shown that they are wanted for stealing the Treasures, but all lies by Vlad Master. As he's getting revenge on them for taken the treasures before him. So with the second match with Tug and Darrel. It has ended with the powerful air slash attack, and defeated him in the second match, but Tug's sword was taken by Sasuke, as he's claiming it's belong to him. So with the revealing of the prize, is the Chaos Emerald. So the final match of Mokuba and Chris. But does this finale of the tournament was ended? Or not? Who will win the final match? Chris or Mokuba? Were find out, today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 39: Mokuba Vs. Chris!<strong>

**The Finales is not end yet!**

* * *

><p>We now starts in the Tournament, and in the fighting grounds. We now see Mokuba stood facing Chris. As for the first time for them. That they're now fighting in the final match. But, who will win anyway? No body knows until the match end. Of the defeats by one of the opponent. As on the balcony, The Iron Clan ninjas are watching, knowing the first time they're facing. Even Ben were surprised of this. And one of them may just win this final match, and earn the title, and the last Chaos Emerald.<p>

At the stands, Orochimaru watches with a scary grin. While Danzo watches too, and seen the Chaos Emerald Tsunade she revealed. And not sure what's it's for. But, it's could do something for a great weapon. So now, The match are about to begin. So Chris walk over to him, and stood front of him.

"This is good luck for both of us pal." Chris said.

"Yeah, cause I'm ready for everything." Mokuba replied, as he and Chris bang their fist together "Good luck then." They both leap away, and on their fighting pose.

"This is the final match! Between Mokuba and Christopher! Are you ready!" Genma shouts for them. So now, they nodded as replie. Tsunade sits beside Calloway. Robin the fox prey that Chris wins. Ben wishes Mokuba's victory. Darrel and the others wishes them lucks of the final match.

"BEGIN!" Genma raised his arm up.

As so, Mokuba and Chris charged each others, and connected their fists, causing a big impact. And a big shockwave to add. They leap back, and both clashing each attacks on each blow. He low kick, only Mokuba leap up, thrust kick Chris's head, knocking him back, when he's charged at him, he was punches across the face by Chris's fist. Follow by swift kick to his chin. When Mokuba is in mid air, Chris leap up, and spin kick across his face, knocking him over in air, Chris ran fast, and when leap up, he thrust kick upwards on Mokuba's stomach, he quickly grabs Mokuba's leg, and started spinning him around in top speed. And when he let go, he sent Mokuba far, and crashes against the wall. But Mokuba leap forward in quick flash, as he knee Chris's face, as he rapidly punches Chris all over him, and uppercut him up. He leap up, and heel drop kick him hard, when Chris on the ground, Mokuba jumped up high, and gone back down, as he stomped Chris's hard. Causing an impact. He pick him up, and toss him aside, as he made a quick flash, and jabbed Chris's side hard, as he punching him and kicking him all over him, as he knee his gut hard, causing him to cough spits out. Then jabs him hard, knocking him down. Then Chris quickly recover, and both Chris and Mokuba clashes fist. Causing an impact and the shockwave. So Mokuba quickly knocked Chris away, so he jumped over him, and then when Chris over, he quickly jabbed upward at his gut. But Chris recovered and flip kick Mokuba's head, then on the ground. He punch forward at Mokuba's face, hitting straight backward, crashing down across, as he stood on his feet quickly. He and Chris ran fast. As they've clashing their fist each others fast, causing each impacts while clashing.

Chris made a quick round kick, but Mokuba dodge that, he leap while flip forward fast, as Chris missed his drop heel kick, and smashed the ground. He look and saw Chris's right arm turned to fire, and winded back way, and ran right at him. "**FIRE PISTOL!**" He throw his fire fist at him. Only Mokuba manage to move his head away, missing his Fire Pistol. As he come in running. But Chris still got his arm on fire. And charges, as he started rapidly fire punches "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" Mokuba saw that, and put up his arms to protect, and started holding when Chris's Fire Gatling Gun hitting him while Mokuba protect himself. When Chris give a final strike, Mokuba was pushed back far, while still on the ground, holding it force in. When he stopped. He uncover his arms. And smirks, as he's going on four legs.

"**WOLF STANCE!**" As his nails grow into sharps, and snarling fang he grow a bit. He ran in the speed o light, as he started rapidly swipes his claw at him. Chris then dodging all Mokuba's Claw Swipes, as he wouldn't get cuts like paper. Then he gets a punch in the face, and knocked far from Mokuba and landed on his back. He then flip back to his feet, and dodges the swipes, he backflip and side flip from his attacks. He jumped up high, while Mokuba hopped up way high, as both of them rapid punching and kicking, even they both avoids their own attacks. Soon as they landed, Mokuba leap backward, missing his round kick, then flip sideway, dodging Chris's heel drop. Mokuba dodges all his attacks, roundhouse kick, three time jabs, and spin kick, as Mokuba clashed with his left kick. When he evade his low kick, he leap back, and started spinning in turbo speed "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He come charging at him, only when Chris dodge his attack, he saw him coming back still in his Wolf Fang Drill. He jump over him, noticing him coming straight back. He started running. When he backflip over Mokuba's attack, he made a quick blur, as he slam his heel kick at Mokuba's back, smashing him on the ground hard. Then pick him up as he spinning him around in 160 degree, then he sent him way backward in 10 feet in the air. Lucky Mokuba recover and land, only Chris appears as jabbed forward into his guts hard. Causing him to cough spits out. Then left jabs across his face, he grab him and tosses him aside. As Mokuba on his knee, and then. "Again: **WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He charged in a 190 degree spins drill at Chris. When he use his arms as protect, he blocked Mokuba's attack, as it's drilling his arms painfully. As he's been pushes back by his attack, but when he holds his attack back in place. He knocked Mokuba away, as he throw a punch at him, and hits his face so hard, as he smashes him down.

He jumped up high, as he gotten his left leg to flames, and got it upwards high, ready to smash him hard. "**FIRE!**" He's coming back down, along with his long fire leg. "**AXE!**" Mokuba was powerful kicked hard by Chris's Fire Axe. Cause a big impact, while smoke clouds are around them, Chris stare down, as soon the smoke clouds clear off, he see nothing but, a broken log? He was confuse by the moment. Such as Robin and the others were surprised. He search around for Mokuba, but no sights seeing. "Man, where he go?" He asks himself. Then something he hears below him, when he look down, something smash up and uppercut Chris hard. It was Mokuba who dodges Chris's attack. Using Replacement Jutsu. Than he spins around by thrusted kicks Chris's chest, knocking him away, he then landed on his back hard. He jump over towards Chris, as he stomped him by the guts hard. He coughs out blood a little, soon as Mokuba jump off and away from him. Chris stand up, wiping off blood from his mouth, and glared at him. He then, turn his right arm to fire, and winded back, as it's twisted and charging at him "**FIRE!**" Mokuba then charges back, and did a 190 degree spins drill attack.

"**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He's heading straights towards Chris of his attack.

"**RIFLE!**" He throw it at him untwisting really fast, then both powerful clashed their attacks, causing an shockwaves, blowing winds and leafs. As the crowds felt that and was awes. They're holding their attacks each others. So while a couple a second less, the impacts of theirs suddenly blown them back far. Giving a yelps in surprise. They both recovered and land on their feet. And glares each others. Then when Chris's fire arms gone way backward. "**FIRE!**" He ran towards Mokuba, who now notices him coming. "**BAZOOKA!**" He pulled back in top speed, but Mokuba was lucky of dodging his attack but jumping over. But, when Chris saw him over, he leap upward and knee Mokuba's gut hard. Then flip forward and drop kick him down hard.

He stood up, wiping off blood on him, he look up, as he counter attack Chris's punch but tossing him forward, but Chris leap forward and thrust his fist at him, but Mokuba blocked in time. They both rapidly punching in clashes each others. They are going real fast on their attacks. They both than, jabbed their each hard. Knocked them a mile away from each others. So when Chris jumped forward, "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly punching in long range towards Mokuba, which he dodges all his attacks. Then got hits across his face, then getting his body parts hits by him rapidly. Then Christopher wasn't finish. As he winded far back his fire arms. And charged, as Mokuba was caught off guard "**FIRE BAZOOKA!**" He powerful fire palms Mokuba's chest, "GAAUUH!" Mokuba shouts in pain, and causing a huge force of sending him far, and crashed against the wall. And fall forward all in pain. Panting. He couldn't believe this all. Losing against Chris just like that. He lift his face up, and stare at Chris. His eyes pupils then started to turn a shape of a kite. Mokuba realize something happened.

"_Is this what I, think it is?_" Mokuba's mind, as his fangs started grow a bit, and growled. His monkey tail started forming. As it's burst up into a wolf tail. Then has wolf ears on his head. He growled even more, such as his nails growl more a bit. As it's stopped. He stared at Chris, who was shock of Mokuba's transformation. "_I knew it. My Wolf Stance leveled up. Now it's on to Level 2._" He vanish without a trace. Chris were shock, and look around for him. He move around, making his move to avoid his attacks. Then, Mokuba's appears, and straight kicks him hard, and sent away far, but Mokuba appears very fast and jabbing him in the face top speed, then he high kick and spin kicks him, follows by rapid punches. While giving him a big strike. He ran very fast on four legs, as he leap over as he stomped Chris down, causing a little impact. Impaling him to the ground. When he got off, Chris got up groaning in pain. He's about to strike, only Mokuba quickly jab his gut hard, but Chris ignore it and throw a punch, only he dodges by vanish. Then reappears by giving him a hard punch against his back, knocking him way forward.

So when Mokuba runs fast, he quickly started punching him all over him, so when he kicks him upward, he leap up over and jabs him across the face hard, while slamming him down the ground, holding him down so he'll give a finish blow on him. But, Chris's refuse to let it happen. So he whispered "**Fire Form.**" His whole body turned fire, as it's burned Mokuba's hand, he yelps in pain, and blowing the heats and fire off. While waving around. Chris stood up, and wind back his arm, balled his fist. While Mokuba gotten the fire out. Chris shouts "**HIKEN!**" He throw a huge fires and hits Mokuba, sending him with his attack, and exploded. He watch it blazing up. Then Mokuba appears and spin kicks his head, and knocking him far side. He runs towards him. Then, Chris recover by landed on his feet, and charged at him. Both of them battles cries. And both rapidly flames punching and claws swiping each others with all each blows and highest speed.

"Look at them go!" Winnie shouts in awes, while Homer, Sibella and Jamal were awes of this.

"Wonder what was that changes Mokuba just do?" Ben asked.

"Don't know. But it's nothing like a werewolf like Winnie." Suneo said, as getting a glares from Winnie, which give him a big bop in the head. Giving him a bump on the head.

"Better watch what you say there Suneo." Jamal told him. They've turn back watching Mokuba and Chris still rapidly attacks of their blows and clashing. Which causing to creates a smokes around them. "But whatever form Mokuba turn into. Just might win against Chris in this final match."

Soon as the smoke clouds surrounded them, they stopped, and gives a massive battle cries, and powerful connected their fists by jabbing. Causing a huge shockwave, blowing away the smokes, and blowing by winds and all of them nearly blown away. Which surprised them. As Mokuba and Chris bursts away of their impacts, as they both charging back, and giving each others punches as clashing of each of their blows. Very fast and greater. When they bursts away again. Chris quickly jumped over him, and flip kicks his head, almost nearly causing him to lose balance. So Mokuba turn around and gives Chris a punch in the face hard. They both rapidly punches each others fast. As when both of them punches their face hard, the impact knocked them away. But they both stopped themselves and stares at them while panting.

Konoha were surprised of their skills, even Tsunade and Calloway were surprised as well. So when Chris and Mokuba both charges each others again, when connected their fists, causing a huge impacts.

Outside the Tournament, Sasuke hears the huge impact inside the Tournament, and scoffs in disgust. "_Why is that Storm's so special, he's not that special. Bah!_" He started walking away. As he's knows the finales gonna be end when someone wins the finale match. "_I won't let that happen like the Chunin exams. I rather be in the real finales than this._"

So now, he was heading to the Council Konoha. "Perhaps the Councils will do something about that." He smirks, as soon he enter through the door, the councils notices him here.

"Sasuke-sama!" They all bow to him. "What's bring you here?" One of the council asked.

"I've like a request, on the Tournament." Sasuke replied. As he smirks, so they've listen to his request.

Back in the Tournament, a loud impact of the battle ground appears, as Mokuba and Chris leap out the smoke clouds, it's going will tough. Mokuba started and gone rotates as it's was doing really sharpers then before "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" Chris quickly dodges that. Then when he's coming back of his attack, Chris evade that, and runs, while he's going after him. Still in his attack. When Chris backflip high over him, he quickly rise up his leg. Which turned fire. As he flame drop kick on Mokuba's back hard. Then he leap up high, and coming back down.

"**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He rapidly fire punches downwards on Mokuba's, impaling him almost deep while hitting him very fast. just when he winded back his fire, "**FIRE BULLET!**" He powerful jabbed Mokuba's chest hard, causing the impact. And smashes the grounds open. He stood there panting. As when he deactivated his form. He stare at Mokuba's who's completely knock out. He grin, and walk away, knowing he's won. Genma was about to announce the winner, then suddenly Mokuba appears out of nowhere and thrust kicks across his face. Which the impact send Chris way across, while crashing down. When Chris getting up, Mokuba was too fast as he punch him across his face, and rapidly punches Chris all over him. Damaging him really fast. As when he uppercut him up high, he jumped up after him, as he kneed his back, while hurting him that much, he hammer him back down, which crashed down upon the small impact. When Mokuba landed, Chris quickly reactivated his Fire Form, and shouts while using index and middle finger as a gun "**HIGAN!**" He rapidly firing fire bullets, but Mokuba dodges and runs away from being shot by Chris's Higan. Soon as he jumped way over from his shots, Chris throw his palm "**KAGEROU!**" he shots a blazes blast from his palm, and heading towards Mokuba. Which he notices, and quickly dodges it, causing to explode, spreading all the flames around here, so now, Chris come charging, ready to make his next attack, so Mokuba charges back. Which when Chris is about to attack. Mokuba goes first in speed.

"**WOLF FANG FIST!**" Mokuba shouts.

"**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" Chris shouts. As both of them rapidly punches in the highest speed ever, such as causing each clashing and impacts, even causing to create smokes around them.

"Man, seeing this fight is amazing." Nobita said in awes. Shizuka is awes too.

"This is really the first time for them to be fighting like this." Sibella said.

"Quite right madam." Arlon said while drinking tea.

"Wonder who's gonna win this match? No one will ever know until the match is over." Trixie asks.

"Yeah. Even since Mokuba change his leaf and join us. We've gotten more group of the members we have. And making sure that, certain man won't get his hands on the emeralds." Timmy agrees.

Ben stare down the battle grounds, and watching both of them still rapidly punches. He was impress of Mokuba's skills and powers even since he once battle him, to get back the emeralds him and the Z-Squad took. So within his story he told him. Mokuba's leaf was changes, so now Ben adopted Mokuba as his brother. And was sad and felt sorry about Seto Kaiba. He maybe the top ranked of the Saiyan. But, if he's watching his little brother fighting against Chris for the final Match. He should be proud. He smiled. And never forget the day, even he did sense Mokuba's power to sneak attack him. But, it's all changes the way. And never forget he said that to make him changes.

[Flashback]

**"Yep. And for a kid like you, your tougher and great then I thought." He grin and give him a thumb up. "And right on the first top on my book! Yeah!"**

**"Say thanks!" Mokuba said as unknown to Ben, he starts to build up something in his right hand.**

**Ben nodded, as then, he said "And you know what kid?" He looked at him and listen "I'm started to feel that, you. Being a little brother to me." Of saying that shocked Mokuba.**

**"Y-you do?" Mokuba said in shock.**

**"Yep, after hearing about your brother being killed on that planet of yours. And being hope to your heart, and not letting it be hatred. And seeing as brother, bring joy to your heart." Ben patted his head.**

**Mokuba still feels shocked about what Ben said, that's when he smiles & cancels out his fist. Then looks up at Ben.**

**"So do not let darkness and hatred go to your heart kid. Cause you might see the light, and believe me kid. I felt my heart going drown into darkness, but I see the light. And free from that darkness, and that one. Is my friends." Ben said as Mokuba know what he meant.**

**"I understand now! Thanks...Brother." Mokuba said.**

[End Flashback]

Ben chuckles, he'll never forget that. Now's he's not alone, he's got his friends. Chris, Darrel, John, Tyler and Brandi. And now he's got a little brother. To take care for Seto Kaiba. So he look back to the fights, and see which one of them wins.

When they've still rapidly punching. They're getting heating up fast, so when they leaped back away. Chris quickly made a blur attack, but thrust kicking Mokuba's chest, and jabs him hard, with upon the impact, he was knocked away from here. Then Chris leaped over him, and wind back his fist "**HIKEN!**" He blasted a larges fire, and hits Mokuba head on, causing an explosion. So Chris when in the flames, as he's still in his fire form. And drag out Mokuba as he toss him forward and started rapidly punches "**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He started hitting Mokuba in ranges, and knocked him away, so when he jumped towards him, Mokuba stopped, and wind back his fist.

"**WOLF FANG BRICK FIST!**" He charged towards him.

"**FIRE PISTOL!**" He throw his long range fire at Mokuba.

Which they both connected their fists causing a huge shockwave. As causing an out in control powers, as fire bursting around. So when they stop, Chris quickly jabbed Mokuba hard. Then high kicks him up in the air, so when he wind his both fire arms way back, Mokuba made a quick move, as he's spinning around very fast into a turbo drill, as in 250 degree. And heading towards Chris. As it's gonna be a big finish. As the Iron Clan ninjas and the Konoha ninjas watches. While Tsunade and Calloway watch for the big finish.

"**SUPER WOLF FANG DRILL!**" Mokuba's attack beginning to be a real sharper.

"**FIRE FISTS BAZOOKA!**" Chris shouts as he clenched both of his fists. As it's burning up high. And throw them both in close ranges to Mokuba's attack.

Soon as they've been clashed. A huge impacts and shockwaves was happen, and blowing big gust of winds, and nearly blown them away, as they stayed put, while the ninjas stayed put as well. And holding on after the impact and shockwave, Tsunade and Calloway holds on and watches. As they've holds on they powerful attacks. And making sure one of them wins this finale match. So while then, Orochimaru watches, while smirking behind the mask. He chuckled "_Soon, Sasuke-chan will have more power then ever. And hopefully Wily will keep his promise._" He stares down, and watching such attacks of their clash.

Chris holds on his attack against Mokuba's Super Wolf Fang Drill. As he did the same to holds, everything on them causing to sparks and fires spreading around the battle area. As the shockwave still blowing high. As while Mokuba's started pushing in of his attacks, Chris felt he's being pushed back, and about to lose balance of his attack. But, he holds it back against his. And cannot lose. So, he give it all he's got. So while something on them sparked out in control, so does the flames as will. So now, Chris give it a massive battle cries, he's hold fire arms turned to blue flames, and give it extra power. And when Mokuba felt something wrong here. Chris's Fire Fists Bazooka broke through Mokuba's Super Wolf Fang Drill, as he was shocked of what just happen, he was speechless, as Chris's attack direct hits Mokuba straight on very hard. As blue flames bursted on Chris, as he powerful impacted Mokuba way across the battle grounds, as he made a powerful crash against the wall, upon the impact. Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes. That he's lose the finale match to Chris. Never in his life that Christopher Storm would have won the finale, he smile. As he dropped down from the large crater, and fainted, as he was defeated. Genma were surprised. As he smiled. Tsunade and Calloway were surprised as well. And smiled proud of Chris. Even his friends are proud, as Tyler who's recovered, John too, Brandi, and Dani who's recover as her wounds are healed. They're surprised of this, Ben smiled, and glad Mokuba did his best on the finale. And proud of his little brother. And his best friend Chris. So now, Genma faced the crowds.

"The winner of the Finales. Christopher Storm!" Genma shouts, as they cheers for this. Tsunade and Calloway applauses, while the crowds applauses as well. So now, Konoha's ninjas applause, all but Sakura who did not. And frown annoying. Ben claps as well. So now, the medics takes Mokuba to heals. As he smiled of Chris's victory. Who raise his right arm up, as his victory pose. As Mokuba was taken to the medic room now. Tsunade realize that three of the fighters like Chris, Darrel and Sasuke, so she'll know what to know, announce the winner and claim title and the prize. She and Calloway stood up.

"Now the finale has ended. Chris, Darrel and Sasuke. Please come." Tsunade said. As Chris, Darrel stood there beside him, but Sasuke was missing. She shake her head in annoying and continue "For entering the Tournament, you shown great strength and skills we ever seen. So now, you have won the tournament. And in honor of winning, I know claimed you. The Champion of the..." Then she was interrupted by Danzo who enter the stands with the other Councils.

"You'll do no such thing." He said, as Tsunade and Calloway saw him here.

'Danzo! What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded. As Calloway glares at him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm afraid there won't be a winner for three." Danzo said, as it's shocked them and outrages, even the Konoha ninjas and Iron ninjas.

"What the hell do you mean by that Danzo?" Calloway growled at him.

"He means, that it's gonna be the real finales." A voice was heard, as they turn, Sasuke stood there with Tug's sword attach on his back. Smirking. "I requested the Councils that the Tournament must have the real finales right now."

"And by that, the Tournament will have to continue to the real final, as it's gonna be a Triple Threat Match." Danzo told her, as he smirks. Tsunade growled angrily at him, Calloway then calm her down. "And don't think Sasuke-sama will be out of this. Cause he'll be winning this and become the Champion of the Konoha." He chuckled. And walking away with the Councils. Tsunade glared at them, while Calloway glared as well. So now, Sasuke vanish and reappears beside Chris and Darrel, which they glared at him.

"I afraid the Tournament will be changed. As it's gonna be the real Finale, as a Triple Treat Match." Tsunade announce the crowds, as some of them were outrages, and some of them were happy about Sasuke. "So whenever one of them is defeated in the Triple Treat Match. One on one will be the last, and awaits for the defeats. So be prepare yourselves for the real finales." She finish as she leaves, with Calloway following her.

"Man, I can't believe this crap. Who does that Uchiha scum think he is anyway?" Jamal asked. As Chris and Darrel left, while Sasuke headed to the other side.

"That guy is nothing but trouble, and I don't like him." Sibella glares at Sasuke as well, and already left.

"I can see why Chris doesn't like Uchiha like this." Dani said while Toby holds her still, she's still in pain, but she'll be okay. Chris and Darrel walking out from the Tournament Stadium. And thinking about the Triple Threat Match.

While Sasuke walking on the other exit. And smirks, and finally gonna wins against one of them. And that's Chris and Darrel. So, while walking by the other corner, he hear someone's calling for him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be, Sasuke Uchiha are you?" Sasuke turn to the voice, and see Stockman standing in the shadows, smirking as he's been send here by Wily. Sasuke glares at him.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Sasuke answered and walk near the alley corner, and listen to Stockman.

"I happen, to be Baxter Stockman. And I've heard, of the Last Uchiha in this villages. And I was surprise to hear that your clan was wiped out by your brother, which you wanted to kill him. By finding powers you need, to kill him, and gets revenge of what he has done." Stockman told him.

Sasuke scoffs. And said "Since you did hear the story of this. Why are you here? And what you want from me?"

"Oh, it's not me you want to talk about my friend. It's Lord Wily you might want to have a chat about." Stockman said with a smirks, as behind him, it the portal. It was the way to get here. "Just follow me to Castle Wily." He turn and walking though, so Sasuke scoffs, and follow him. Getting though to the portal, as it's vanish.

Inside the Castle, the portal appears, as Stockman and Sasuke gone though off, as it's vanish again. And there's Lord Wily sat on his throne chair, with Huns, Dan Phantom. And Shredder. Stood there and saw them here. As Lord Wily smirked.

"Ah, welcome Sasuke Uchiha." Lord Wily greets him. While Stockman stood beside him of his throne chair. "As you know who I am. I'm Lord Albert Wily. The leader of my organization. World 3. And your wondering why Stockman brought you here." Sasuke nodded in response.

"Yes he did. And to me, I don't have time to waste in this place. I've got training to do for the finales in the Tournament." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I know. The Konoha are having the Tournament for the Iron Clan. And it's seems the last Emeralds are here." Lord Wily said. "And besides, I have something that may give you more power than ever." It's gotten Sasuke's attention. Of the word 'Power' He stares at Lord Wily, and list to the word Lord Wily had.

"As you can see. I have the greatest machine I ever created. It's gives people's true powers. And even making them more powerful than ever, of the Curse of Hatred Orochimaru gave you." Lord Wily said, as Sasuke were shock, as he reach and touch his left shoulder, of the curse mark. That was given by Orochimaru which he bite his fangs on his shoulder, he never felt great pain when Orochimaru bites. It's given to him to kill his brother. So now, he turn his head back at Lord Wily "After all, the great Uchiha, the last of it's clan. But all left who's betray your clan is your brother." It made Sasuke angrily, as Lord Wily was right, his brother Itachi did kills them, and doesn't have any reasons why would he kill them all. "So now Sasuke. As longer you wanted to win the Tournament. You will get me that Chaos Emerald to me. It maybe the last. But, I want the rest of them from those Iron fools." He chuckled "Come with me Sasuke, and I'll show you the machine I've got." He got up and walking to his lab, while Sasuke follows. As they've gone through the door to his labs.

And when they've got in. They're walking by every equipment. As passing by the five capsules, and one big capsule. And when they made it, they stood from of the machine, a capsule like. Lord Wily stood from of it.

"What your seeing here, is my great creation. The True Power Capsule. Once anyone who goes in there, will unlocked true powers. And becoming more powerful than before. It's just simple my friend, just step inside the capsule, and your be more powerful than your brother. As longer you get the last emerald. The longer the rest will be mine!" Lord Wily told him.

"Bah! Why wasted your time on those emeralds. What's so special about them?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"I'm glad you asks Sasuke. You see, they are the Chaos Emeralds. And it's powers are unspeakable. Only seven of them." Lord Wily said "And, when in seven Chaos Emeralds are here, and out there. It's needs to be search and finding them. Which I intended to find them. With this power, no one in this world can stop me. And your be the one who can get them. And try not forget, this true power will kills Itachi. And your revenge task it done. So, what do you say Sasuke? If you do, you might restores your clan in the flash. After you kill off Itachi. I'm sure you cannot refuse this power you might get." he chuckled and turn his back on Sasuke, and think of this for a moment.

"_If this Chaos Emeralds are that powerful. Hmph, the old fool gets nothing. Cause I'll be the one who will have that emeralds. And not that foolish old man._" Sasuke's thought while smirks, as Lord Wily didn't notices. He look up and told him "Fine, I'll take it. And hope it will give me power." Lord Wily smirks.

"Glad you thought of that my friend. Now, step inside." Lord Wily told him, as Sasuke when inside the Capsule, as the dome shut close. As Wily's on the control, and typing in. To activate it. So, the True Power Capsule was activated. As it's glows. Inside, Sasuke felt something inside of him, and groan, as powers grows inside of him, he never felt anything like it. So the energy aura bursts up around the capsule, and glows brighter. Lord Wily watches. As he's chuckling. And soon it's gone bursting up bright lights. It's wear off, as Sasuke was step out, feeling different. As he's gotten purple stripe lines on his hair each. And same stripe line marks on his face, upward and side. He was shock of such power he ever gotten.

"This...Power...I never...felt such power!" Sasuke bursts up purple aura that's surrounding around him. He smirked of this power he never had. And he's feel more powerful than anyone. Lord Wily stares at him, while smirking.

"Well, now. It's seems you don't need some training after all. But now you gotten your true power. You will get that emerald for me. And your get your title after winning the tournament." Lord Wily stated. "And I'm sure the peoples of Konoha will be cheering for you. As their hero." He chuckled. Then In his thought "_As longer you're die Uchiha. I will not allow a worthless Uchiha like you can live. I'm glad Itachi did his great job destroying them. And all because of the mission I've give him._"

Sasuke turn to him and said "Oh I'm sure your get those emeralds. Lord Wily." he bow to him.

"Good, now go. And be prepare for the Finales Match." Lord Wily press his button of his Skull Cane, as the portal appears to Konoha. So, Sasuke when though it, getting back to Konoha. So now it's vanish. Leaving Lord Wily here smirking and laughing.

"The fool. He doesn't know that anyone who's is the strongest around here, is Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan. Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Madara Uchiha. And Obito Uchiha. You fools will die at last. After all those things I've done for you. Madara. The foolish man likes of you. Thinking you can forever lives. Are nothing but foolish dreams." Lord Wily frowns angrily. "I just hope you'll die forever Uchiha. And the rest of them. I only hope you're die as well. Sasuke Uchiha. Cause the Uchiha Clan must be destroy forever." He chuckled. And evil laughs loud, making an echo around here.

At the Konoha, in 3 hours later. Chris and the others are now ready for the real finale match. As Chris and Darrel stand to the exit to the battle ground. They look at each others, and nodded. So they're stepping out to the ground. As Chris remember about Tsunade said, about the Uchiha. As he'll never forget that.

[Flashback]

**"As you can see Chris. The Uchiha lives for generations. They've have a bloodline." Tsunade tells him. As Chris listen "Calls sharingan. They are the bloodline that will copy's peoples jutsus. And even use them for battle. And that move that beating up Homer, was Lee's move. He copy it so he'll win his first match on Chunin exam. The spots on his sharingan. Are the three spots for the complete sharingan. There's one thing, one is call the Mangekyou Sharingan. It can be only use to activated. By killing a friend. To complete if killing your best friend." Chris were shock of that, and outrages too.**

**"But that's not all. Sasuke's brother name Itachi Uchiha. You see, Itachi have killed all the People of Uchiha. And Sasuke saw everything that happen. All of them was wipe out by him. So Itachi told him to grow stronger. And grow hatred towards Itachi. So that way he'll kill him if he'll grow stronger. And avenge his family clan." Tsunade said and shuts her eyes. "And after that. He's with the Team 7. And wanted grow stronger. He has no dream. Just a goal. Of killing off a certain man he wants to kill. And he will to avenge his family. But there's one man, who's nothing but a freak snake I once know. Who came to destroy our villages. Name Orochimaru. You see, he's one of the sannin. As I. Am one of the Sannin. And last with us, he's name is Jiraiya. He's one of the sannin, which we are grouped as the Legendary Sannin. But, Orochimaru turn mad with powers, as he wanted to live forever." Chris were surprise of this. As Tsunade when sad. "And all he needs, is a vessel. And that's Sasuke. He wanted a vessel to complete it. As his new body. And taken the Power of the Uchiha. And the Sharingan the same he wants. So he can destroy us all. Which he did. And, your know the story about him." Chris nodded. "He was kills by Calloway-Chan. By using the Seven Star Sword. I'm glad he's gone. And glad Calloway-Chan is okay." She smiled as tear dropped from her eye. He smiled as well. She turn to him "But for now. The time for the Triple Threat Match Chris. And I wish you and Darrel luck on that." Chris nodded, and walking out of her office.**

[End Flashback]

Chris's smirks, as he and Darrel walking across the battle ground. As the crowds cheers for them. In the stands, Tsunade and Calloway sits there. While The Iron ninjas, and the Konoha ninjas watches. As Tug's who recovered fast, stood next to Sibella, who were glad he's okay, even his little sister Winnie. So now, they awaits for Sasuke Uchiha to come. Ben and Mokuba who's recovered fast, stood there, and hoping one of them wins the Triple Threat Match. But Sakura would hope Sasuke-kun would wins this finale match. So now, Orochimaru stood there, watching, still in disguise. And hopping Lord Wily kept his promise. About giving Sasuke the power. So while waiting for Sasuke, they hear footsteps, they turn, to the entrance if this battle ground, they saw Sasuke coming, but has black shirt, and gray shorts, and even black boots sandals. And what some of them are seeing is shocking to Sasuke's different. They saw his purple stripes lines on his hair and face. Chris and Darrel had some bad feelings about this. And not trusting Sasuke about those stripes on him. So now, Sasuke line up beside them. And stares up at Tsunade and Calloway, as she stood up.

"The time, of this Tournament. Are meant to come to the real Finales match. As a Triple Threat Match. And one of them. Loses are out of the battle. And two last, of one of them loses. Will win the finale match of Triple Threat." Tsunade announce to the crowds. And to Three fighters. Ben, Tyler, John, Brandi and the others cheers for Chris and Darrel. But Sakura cheers loud for Sasuke. Genma stood there and look down. As everyone knows all of them might be ready.

"And now! The Triple Threat Match are about to begin!" Genma announced to them. They've cheers louder. And he asks down to them "Are the fighters ready?" Three nodded unison. As three of them jumps away, and form a circle. And on their fighting stance. As they are ready to fight. Genma stares at them, so now. "BEGIN!"

And so! Three of them each of the time, charged forwards on each others. Tsunade sits down watching with Calloway. The Konoha ninjas wishes them luck, so does the Iron Ninjas wish them luck, not Sasuke. So now, when they all reaches, they al connected their fists, causing the big impacts, blowing every dust and grass, as three of them, was pushed back with their impacted their fists, as Darrel quickly round kick Chris, only he ducked in time, and spins around his leg, and aim it at Sasuke, who quickly leap over him, but Darrel uppercuts him up, which got punched away by Chris, and jumped upward, and high kicked Sasuke's gut, and kick him sideway. Sending him across the battle ground, as Darrel jump front of Sasuke in the air, and drop axe kick Sasuke down, causing an impact when crashing down. But Sasuke jumped up high and slam his fist into his chin up, and uppercut to add the damage, but his back was kicked by Chris's thrust kick. And grab hold his head, and going right down as he slammed him down deep down the ground. Only he was caught off guard as Darrel punched his back head, and send him forward very far. As he leaped after him. So when Sasuke got his head out. He glares and growls. So he hand seals. And shouts "**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He breath in and blows a larges purple fireball straight towards them. The crowds were shock of the new thing Sasuke has. So when Chris and Darrel punching and kicking struggles. They notices the purple fireball, heading towards them, they jumped over the large attack, and when they landed, the large purple fireball explodes. Causing an gusts of winds blow behind them, and glares at Sasuke, who smirks of his upgrade power. So when Chris jumped up high over, Darrel runs forward at Sasuke, who notices him coming, so when he hand seals again. Chris land forward, as he rapidly fire punches.

"**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He now punching all over Sasuke, as he give him a final strike, as Darrel leaped. As he's cover with lightning. As it's goes to his right leg.

"**THUNDER THRUST KICK!**" He kicked Sasuke's guts hard, and sending him way backward away. As when he stopped himself. So now he glares, and started hand seals again.

"**FIRE STYLE! PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He blows all the purple fire balls straight towards them, so now Chris and Darrel dodges them all, as it's blown up ten time strong then ever. They continue dodging, as Darrel leaped up high, as for Chris, he leaped forward, as he wind back his flame fist. Sasuke notices him coming. But Darrel came way behind him, and come in running. With a lightning fist sparking up. So now, Sasuke looked back and forth, both of them are coming his way.

"**FIRE PISTOL!**" He throw his long range flame punch.

"**THUNDER BRICK FIST!**" He throw his fist at him.

But now, Sasuke quickly jumped up high, away from their attacks, as their fists are connected, causing a huge impacts and explodes. And the shockwaves blown Sasuke away, and crashes on his back. He look up, and saw Chris leap out from the smoke clouds. And heading towards Sasuke with his wind back flame fist. And he knows he's about to do. He awaits his attack. "**FIRE BULLET!**" He thrust back his fist forward, as Sasuke backflip from his attack, cracking the grounds hard. Soon as Darrel coming out the smoke, he gotten his three swords. And cross his arms up, and come in charging in top speed. As Chris notices him coming.

"**ONI GIRI!**" He slashes at Chris, only he backflip over him. Missing his attack. So when Chris gotten his swords out. He and Darrel clashing each others fast with each blows while clashing. Sasuke watch them, and gotten out Tug's sword, and come charging. Chris pushes him away. And clashes against Sasuke's Tug's sword. Which they rapidly clashing in top speed. Then, with a quick attack, he kicked the sword off his head upward, going in the air, as when Sasuke's about to jump up to grab it, Darrel leap up in the air and kick it sideway, away from Sasuke, and end up piercer through the wall. As Chris and Darrel put away their swords, as he and Darrel rapidly kicking and punching struggle. Sasuke then hand seals fast. And inhaled.

"**FIRE STYLE!**" Chris and Darrel stopped in place and turn to Sasuke "**DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" He exhale the large purple dragon flame, and it's heading towards them. Chris and Darrel jump out of the way. As it's massive explodes. Blowing them away from each others. As they landed. And all three glares each others.

"Man, this match going be tough on Triple Threat Match." Winnie watch in awes.

"Yeah, doesn't matter which one of them wins." Jamal said.

"Hmph! Sasuke-kun is the best, and better then anyone of you losers." Sakura bashed again. Which causes Robin and Ino punches her nose hard, which bleeds, she yells in pain, and holding her nose.

"When are you gonna learn to keep your stupid mouth shut!" Robin snapped at her, and all watch back to the match.

Orochimaru watches and were surprised of Sasuke's true power. And smirks evilly. "_I knew Lord Wily would do this. Now the True Power of Uchiha shall me mine. And the Chaos Emeralds as well._" He chuckled evilly.

All three of them charged in unison, so now. All the crowds cheering loud for them. Tsunade and Calloway watches with a glares. So when they reached, all three clashed their fists together, causing a shockwaves and impact very loud. As their Triple Threat Match are the only beginning!

* * *

><p>The Triple Threat Match, which requested by Sasuke to the Councils have now began. Only than, with Mokuba and Chris's finale match was over, they have thought Chris has won the tournament. But, it has gone to the real final match, as a Triple Threat Match. Has now begun. Now that Sasuke's True Power has unlocked, by Lord Wily's creation. But what happen now, when Orochimaru makes his move to begin the invasion on Konoha? And who will ever win this finale match of Triple Threat? We shall find out. On the next exciting episode: Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey, It's Christopher here! Man, I thought the tournament was over when I won. Now it's gone to Triple Threat Match, which between me, Darrel and Sasuke!

Darrel: Let's get this over with Chris. I'm ready for everything you've got! And even you Uchiha!

Sasuke: Just try me! I'll show you the True Power of the Uchiha!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 40!

**The Triple Threat Match Finales!**

**The Sound Invasion Begun!**

I'm gonna be the hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you enjoy this folks. And the next chapter will come. R/R.**


	40. Ep 40 Thiple Threat Match!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! Chris and Mokuba's finale match of theirs was ended with powerful attack, which Christopher Storm has won the Tournament. Only then was changed, as a request Sasuke Uchiha given to the Councils. Making the real finale match, as the Triple Threat Match. But Lord Wily sent Stockman to bring Sasuke to his castle, and show him his creation. True Power Capsule. It's use for unlocking true powers inside of them. And it's unlocked Sasuke's True power. He now has the True Power of the Uchiha. And so, the time has come, for the real finale of Triple Threat Match. To begin, as Chris, Darrel and Sasuke began their battles. As their Triple Threat Match, was the only beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 40: The Triple Threat Match Finales!<strong>

**The Sound Invasion Begun!**

* * *

><p>Out in the seas, all the seagulls flying around and passing by. All the fishes and giants one swims underwater. And we then see, The Thousand Sunny. As the Straw hats are sailing still out in seas. They've been sailing forwards straight, and after couple hours they have read the newspaper about them, and Japan. They've been sailing around for an island. Which Monkey D Luffy always wanted adventure. So they're busy on themselves, Luffy sitting on top the lion. Nami's busy on the map. Usopp looking out on the ship's nest. Zoro, well, just sleeping as always. Sanji's cooking. Nico Robin reading book. Chopper on his medic lab. Franky checking up the ship. They've very busy that time. And not yet seeing the island yet. And entering the dark mists, yet scary seas ever. As Usopp and Chopper are scare so much on that. So while then, Luffy sits down all bored and waiting. He yawns in tired. He look up at the nest where Usopp is.<p>

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy calling him. Who's looking out with binoculars. Which he hears him and listen "Have you spotted the island yet?"

"Afraid not Luffy. With all this dark mists around here. I can't see a thing from here. Not even an island as well." Usopp keep looking out. Franky came out, done checking and looking out from the edge.

"Man, this bites. Where the hell are we gonna find that island. If it wasn't for that stupid mists here. We would have spotted one." Franky said.

"Try to be patience. Mr Shipwright. I'm sure were find one." Robin told him while reading the book. "Beside, how hard can it be finding an island through these mists?" Franky listen and nodded agreed.

Sanji got out, as Nami comes out the ladies cabin. As Chopper coming out as well. And looking out, not a sight for the island yet. So now, while Zoro snoring around. He opened his eyes. As sitting up, some of them were surprise of him waking up. As Usopp climbing down. As Luffy hop off the head, and when over to them. And wondering why Zoro suddenly woke up for. "Guys, don't be panic. But something's coming through above us." They were confuse.

"What the heck do you mean by that, Zoro? I don't get it." Usopp asks curious. Nami and Robin were confuse, as Chopper look up, and saw a spot light, very small, but bright one.

"Hey guys. Look up there." Chopper point his hoove up, as they looked, and were confuse. They've never seen that light before, Luffy grinned of that sight. But. They never seen that after entering the dark mists.

"What the heck. Where did that come from?" Usopp asked in confusion. They all looked, as it's gone brighter and brighter, as the lights shine around.

"Wonder why it's like that?" Sanji wonder about that.

"What ever it is. It's not a bright sun light." Robin notices. They're about to be prepare, as Chopper and Usopp hugged each others in fear. So now, a bursts up of winds and shockwave, almost blew them, as water waves wonder around. Shaking up the whole ship. They were shock, and watches. As the white explosion burst up. Almost blinded them. And when it's gone, what they are seeing, is a gigantic colorful portal they've ever seen! Usopp and Chopper's eyes popped out in shocking.

"YEEAAAAHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper screams in shocking.

Nami and Robin's eyes widen in shock, even Zoro and Sanji were shock as well. Franky couldn't believe his eyes. But Luffy's eyes turn star shining in exciting. "AWESOME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Zoro shouted in shocking.

"Was that!" Usopp stared at that gigantic portal. "A portal!?"

"Must be!" Robin replied. "But, that light we just saw. That was, the light that's opening that portal?" She was shock of seeing that portal.

Nami was gapping like a fish of seeing that portal. That gigantic in the sky. But then, something glows as it's about to go through. "Hey! Look! Something's going though." They all looked. And about to see what's coming though that portal.

"Whatever something's coming through. It might be something very bigger to get through that thing." Sanji glares at it. Zoro grabs hold his two of his swords on his left side of waist. Usopp hides while shaking in fear. But Chopper transform to his Heavy Point. And awaits of this. While they're waiting of what's coming through, and than. It's turn shocking in amaze.

Of what's they have seen, is a total largest ship ever. A largest Warship coming out the portal. It's has black and white stripes lines and all powerful main guns there, and cannons, and has the big cannon on the top to the docking. And front of the largest Warship has the three larges cannon on the bottom on front. And coming to the middle, a big building there, and with controls room in there. And when going out as made it that is, is five rockets flares, that's flying in the air, and slowing flying over Thousand Sunny, which the Straw Hats Pirates watches in shocking still and amaze of such largest Warship, they even saw the symbol on it's side. A Skull with a big W on front of it. They've never seen one before, as it's flying away from here, and heading up to the clouds. As it's leaving them all shocking.

"OH MY GOD!" Usopp's eyes pops out shocking of the Largest Warship. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"WAAAAHHH!" Chopper screams, and jumped on Franky's head in protection. "IT'S SCARRYYY!"

"GET OFF ME GORILLA! I CAN'T SEE!" Franky shouts, trying to get Chopper off of him. And trying to see about the Warship. As Robin notices that it's heading above the clouds.

"Wait! That Warship is heading straight towards the clouds." She pointed it. They looked, as Chopper stopped and looked. She was right, it's heading above the clouds. "It didn't even spotted us."

"But, why?" Nami wondering about this.

"Don't know, but who cares?" Sanji answered. Then Zoro notices the portal still open.

"Wait a minute. That portal is still open." Zoro stated. They turn and saw it still open.

"Hey, your right. But, why is it still opened?" Nami asked curious. They than saw a red flare glowing appears in the portal. "Hey, another one must be going though."

They watches, as it's getting brighter when it's glows, then a bursts of flares blasted. As something gotten through the portal. As causing a shockwave, they looked at the portal. It appears to be, a flare phoenix, as it's red pink flare phoenix, as it's flying out the portal. So on, it's completely vanish. The Straw Hats were awes. And seeing that Phoenix flying by above, and Sanji looked at it. As it's appears to be a girl? His eye turn hearts of love. They saw it, and flying after the, Warship?

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Don't know. But who ever it is. It a girl of that form." Zoro noticed. As Sanji dancing around in lovely. Muttering 'Mellorine!' Over and over again of seeing a girl in that form.

"A girl? Form?" Usopp said in confuse. They stares at the girl who's in a form, as she's flying after the Warship. "Of the Phoenix?" The Warship now over through the clouds, such as the girl in Phoenix form still follows through the clouds.

"Who ever she is or where she came from like that ship. We better get a move on quick." Nami said, as they're getting back and sailing on.

At the clouds, the Warship is now above the clouds hiding, and inside the building on top, we sees all the soldiers and all flights pilots taking control of the Warship, and some walking out through the doors, and came in for checking stuffs. As on the throne chair here, is a shadow figure, with another one who's stood beside him. As one, who is the Flight Captain came, and bow on his knee in respect.

"Mighty Lord. The portal that we have install have work very successful." The Flight Captain reported. "We are now, in another world as you wanted." The shadow figure that's sitting down his throne chair, smirked and chuckles evilly.

"Excellent. A very well done job, Captain." The shadow figure replied. But the Flight Captain stood up and stares at him.

"Sir, I'm curious. Why do we have to leave our world? We all know, that you might rule the world getting all those Sol Emeralds." The Flight Captain told him. "So, why leave there anyway sir?" He drop the smirks, and sigh. He sits up.

"The only reasons we have to leave that worthless place, is to getaway from that foolish girl. If she's haven't allies to that feline cat Blaze." He steps and pass by Captain and stopped in place "That's way the same reason I had to leave there, if it wasn't for that idiot Dr Eggman Nega. If he haven't activated that powerful attack of that world, it would have been my greatest empire ever. Now that's it's becoming a wasteland. I must leave, for a better places and world. And this is it." He stares out the window. After entering to another world "Now that were here. The Empire must come. There's a another same powers as those Sol Emeralds. That Nega calls it, Chaos Emeralds. It must be the very same energy like the Sol Emeralds." He turn his head around to the Flight Captain "And now that were here. We'll shall collect the Chaos Emeralds, and completes the task. Of Conquest." He chuckles while smirking. Than suddenly, a red alarm started. As they've looked, and wondering "What the? What's going on?" The pilot #12 walk over to him with panic news.

"Sir! Something is coming after us!" He shouts. He was confuse.

"What? Put it on screen!" He ordered. As they've type. As the screen appears above, as when it's turn on. They are seeing a red pink phoenix flying after them. As his eyes widen in shock and upset. "WHAT!? HOW DID SHE FOLLOW US!?" As it's gone full speed. As she's passing by the Warship. And flying ahead, as it's turn back, and going front towards it.

He saw her coming back in the screen, and gritting his teeth in anger "That foolish girl! Why does she's have to ruin everything?!" He turn and shouts "Put on the screen for Captain Taxter Shockman!" They nodded, and got the big screen down, as it's activated. It's shows a man, who looked like Baxter Stockman. But he has patch on his left eye. And scar across his right eye, and gotten a black uniform with same symbol on the Warship. And a badge on his side chest. He see him and salute him.

"Sir! What is your order?" Shockman asked.

"It's that brat girl! She's here! Activated the cannons!" He shouts giving order. Shockman nodded and turn to the control.

As the Triple Cannons from the bottom, started charging up energy. And it's aiming her, who she's notices the cannons. Inside the control room. He shouted "FIRE!" Triple Cannons unleashes three huge energy beams. She manages to dodges them. By going above high, but the big cannon aimed at her above. It's charging up fast. As all the main guns targets her above. So now, he ordered again "FIRE!" All the mains guns started firing at her, along with the big cannon, unleashing a big energy beam. She look down, and saw that. She dodging all the attacks, and missing the energy beam. She then dived down straight towards the dock of the Warship. She continue dodging all the attacks that's from the main guns and the cannon. So now, she spins around, causing a flare vortex, and deflecting all the attacks, and the energy beam. She then blasted a wave of flares, and it's destroyed some of the main guns, she swung her arm, and sending bunch of flare bullets, and hits all the main guns around. As now, she landed on the dock, and deactivate her form, and revealed a 19 year old red hair girl, she's got dark pink shirt, and pants. She even has red and pink heel shoes. And her eyes are pink. As she look up, and glares up the high building where their mighty leader is. As the shadow figure saw her through the window. He gritting his teeth, as he's really angrily "I can't believe this! Sarah Storm of the Flare Clan is here!" As the girl who's stood in the dock name Sarah smirks a little. Then she turn and saw all the soldiers with armed guns and swords. And glares at her. She shake her head in annoying. "Be sure to destroy her at once!" They saluted. And a packs of soldiers leaps forwards, only then she spins, and round flare kicks them all. Than she slam her palm down, causing a big wave of flares, knocking them away, and some off the dock going all the way down. She runs fast, as she's spins fast, doing the flares vortex again, and knocking all of them, which that's on her way. And gone right through, she cancel and continue running. Towards the base tower. Then couple of battle robots appears, and firing missiles and blasters. She dodges them all, and grabbing out her Flare Blade, and cutting them all into pieces, and she then slash downward, and sending a flare wave, burning them all and melting all the Battle Robots down.

She then notices a tall Battle Robot, aiming it's cannon, when it's fire, she vanish, missing it. She appear by cutting it in two. She charges forward. And jumps all the way, and dodging all the blasts. So when she notices the hatch open for all the fighters ships there. She hop in, and continue on, on the bridges. Sarah notices the soldier pilots notices her here, and started firing their guns, she avoided them, and leap over them, and throw a fireball at them, causing an explosion, nearly breaking the bridge apart. She keep running fast. Such as couple of Battle robots firing their blasters. She dodging all, as she spotted a cannon, aiming at her, it's fired a big energy blast. She quickly dodges, destroying the bridges, and making some of the soldier pilots drops down. When she landed down, she notices all the soldiers and battle robots aiming all their guns and blasters at her. Than the speakers was heard "So, you thought coming here and attacking was your plan, eh Sarah?" He chuckles. As Sarah glares.

"I've never gotten a plan for you. As longer I reach to you. Your pay for all the damages of destroying Blaze's Home world." Sarah said, as she than shouted his name "Thomas Wily!"

Inside the control room, as the shadow figure, was revealed to be, and elder man, who's looked like Lord Albert Wily. But he's gotten a middle white beard, a same middle white hair he's got. And a dark brown suits and cape behind his shoulders. And a black shoes. And holding a Black skull cane with a W on it. As he's left eye is mechanic. And his right eye is dark red. And gotten a scar across his face. He snarled. And glared at the screen, and shouted "It's Dark Lord Thomas Wily you foolish girl! And now, I'll make sure your never ruin my greatest plan ever. And I've got nothing to deal with you any longer now." He stares at Sarah on the screen. As he presses the button. As one cannon aimed at her. "And to make sure you won't ruin everything. Here's some freeze ray." He press it again, as the freeze cannon fired a freeze ray, Sarah was about to dodges that, but too late, and got frozen solid. She was shock of that. "So Bon voyage little girl. Have a nice, flight!" He laughs evilly, as press the button, as the hatch open below her, as she's falls down still all frozen solid. She's falling and falling way down and going through the clouds, so after she's gone through the clouds, she's heading right straight towards a whole island, a desert kingdom calls Alabasta Kingdom.

So now, in the kingdom, we see inside the building, was a beautiful girl with long blue hair, and wearing a harem princess dress, she's looking out the window, as she's never forget someone who saved her kingdom. And that's the Straw Hats Pirates. She smiled that they've giving a farewell symbol. The X on their arms. She's never forget that. As a man of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace. He notice her staring out the window. "Vivi? Is something wrong?" A girl name Vivi looked and notices him here. She give a kind smile.

"Oh, no Cobra." Vivi replied. "I'm fine, and there's nothing wrong." Cobra stare, and wonder.

"Your still thinking about the Straw Hats huh?" He smiled, Vivi nodded as a response "I know they have to leave, if those marine wouldn't have come for them." he sighed.

"I know, but they're always be a heroes to us. Now that the Alabasta is save." She said, while starting out the window. He nodded agreement. But than, she notices something from the sky. "Hey, what's that?" He look, and saw something coming down fast. They've look carefully. As they saw a block of ice, with a person inside. She gasped. As it's coming down to the town. As it's crashed loud with an impact. She and Cobra runs out, and heading to the town.

After couple an hour, they've heading to the crash sight that crashed here. With all the broken pieces of ices. They've stopped, and gasps in shocking. It's was Sarah Storm, unconscious. And all hurt when she's crashes.

"My goodness. Who is she and what monster did this to her?" Cobra asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better take her in to the palace." Vivi replied, as he nodded, and pick her up in bride style. And both of them running back to the palace.

Meanwhile, in the Konoha, and in the Tournament Stadium. We've heard a big impacts in the battle grounds. From there, the battles of the Finale Triple Threat Match continues between Chris, Darrel and Sasuke. So it's not yet over until one of them each is beaten and defeated. Of winning the Title of the Champion and the Chaos Emerald. And inside the Stadium, we see The Iron ninjas staring down the battle ground, and the Konoha ninjas too. Along with Tsunade and Calloway. Making sure one of them wins.

At the battle ground, all three of them clashed their fists causing an impact with the shockwave. Which pushes back away, as Chris move his fire arm way back, and charged at Darrel "**FIRE BULLET!**" He punches Darrel's chest hard, sending him way far, but Sasuke swift kick his chin, and follow by round kick on his chest. Knocking him way across the ground, but lucky he leap back at his feet, and glares at him "**FIRE FORM!**" He's gone to fire form on his body "**HIKEN!**" He fired a large fire blast towards him, as he leaped away, before it explodes. He then gotten both his index and middle fingers like a gun "**HIGAN!**" He rapidly fired all the fire bullets at Sasuke, who running away and dodging all the fire bullets. He leaps up and head seals fast.

"**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blown the large purple fireball straight towards him.

But Chris counterattack "**HIKEN!**" He blasted the large fire again, as when it's combine it, causing an explosion, spreading all the flames and purple flames all over here. When one blasted on Darrel's back.

"GGGAAAAHHHH!" He shouts in pain, and putting it out, he reliefs and glares at them. He slowly power up. Then unleashes it "**TEN THOUSAND VOLTS STEAM ATTACK!**" He slammed his electric palm down, and sending a whole steams of volts towards them. They've notices that coming. And jumped out of the way, as the steams electric spread at them. As it's gotten them.

"GEEEAAAAHHH!" They both yells in pain, and causing an explosion. As both of them got out the smoke, they've survive the attack. As Chris charged at Darrel, who's powering up again. As Chris quickly thrust his palm "**KAGEROU!**" he shots a blazes blast, as it's gotten Darrel causing to blown up. But Sasuke quickly hand seals.

"**FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He blown a whole bunch of purple fireballs. Which Chris quickly jumped up high, missing them, as it's blasted Darrel straight on.

Darrel gotten out with electric barrier on him, as he glares and growled angrily. As he powered up. "**THUNDERING!**" He holds out his palms and aiming at Sasuke, who stares at him confusion. "**BUSTER!**" He blasted a large thunder sphere. Which Sasuke dodges in time, but explodes, and pushing Sasuke forward, as he was grab roughly by Darrel, and rapidly punching and kicking him, soon as he uppercut him up. Chris came and thrust kick his chest and send him away.

Chris's hands glowing with fires. And aims at Sasuke "**FIRE SPHERE!**" He fired his Fire Sphere, as when it hits Sasuke straight in, it exploded. Chris and Darrel clashes their arms, causing an shockwave a little. Then both rapidly punching and kicking struggles. Than they've clashed their fists. And jumped away from eachothers. As a purple dragon flame appears from the smoke, and hits them head on. Knocked them away, and crashes against the wall.

"**FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" Sasuke blown another purple dragon flame towards them. As he and Darrel jumps out of the way, as it's damages the wall when it's hits.

Chris glares at him, and had it enough. He power up. And his hand was glowed with fire. And charged towards Sasuke who notices him coming "TAKE THIS! **FIRE!**" On his palm, it's surprised them all and was outrages, Tsunade and Calloway were shock, even the Konoha ninjas as well.

"Is that...?" Anko asked as she's couldn't believe this.

"It is..." Kakashi said as Naruto were shock.

"**RASENGAN!**" He thrusted his Fire Rasengan. As Sasuke were shock, as he was hits directly, causing a big impact and explosion, which pushes him away far.

"No body would use that move, even only Forth Hokage, Jiraiya, and even Naruto." Tsunade said in awes. But, Danzo were outrages.

"That fool! He has no rights of using Forth Hokage's move." Danzo muttered in outrage.

Darrel notices that, and slowly power up, but Sasuke quickly burst up, and punches Darrel's gut, and hitting him all over him in top speed. As he thrust kicks his chest, and quickly hand seals "**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He blow more purple fireball and hits Darrel hard, causing an explosion. He hand seals again. And his left hand started sparkling with lightning. He charged towards Darrel, who's standing up. Which he notices him coming. "**CHIDORI!**" He thrust his lightning blade, and stabbed through Darrel's body. Which Chris is shocked. Even the Iron ninjas were shock too. And upset. Then suddenly. Darrel laughs, as another one coming from way behind of Sasuke. He slowly look, and saw him there.

"You think that Chidori will hurt me. But for you, you only hurt my Explosion clone." Darrel chuckles, as Sasuke were shock, as the fake Darrel glows, as it's powerful exploded. damaging Sasuke hard.

Chris saw that, and was awes. So he quickly vanish and re-appears front of Darrel by jabs his gut hard, causing him to cough spits out. Then he slam his fist into his chin hard, as he uppercut him up high. But then, Sasuke appears behind Darrel in the air, and drop heel kick him down. Than Chris slam his fist into his chest, sent him way across the ground, and made a quick blur of knocking Sasuke away. He landed and runs after Sasuke. So he ran forward, as he hopped up, then simple knee Sasuke's back hard, causing him to yells in pain, then flip forwards, and axe kick him down. Crashed down with an impact.

Darrel stands up, and glares at Chris, who's blocked Sasuke's punch. And both of them rapid kicking and punching, even dodging each of their attacks and blocking as well. "This is getting out of hand. Guess there's no choice, but to use that move. It maybe powerful and damages everything here, but I won't lose this match by them." He concentrate, and doing his stance, reaching his high energy. As preforming his stance. The iron ninjas were confuse, even the Konoha ninjas were too. Tsunade and Calloway saw him preforming something, but what.

"What's he's doing?" Mokuba wondering.

"Not sure, But I don't like it." Ben answered.

Naruto and Hinata watches, and wondering why is he preforming something. No one knows, but for Chris and Sasuke, they've continue of their fights, then stopped when Chris sense something, he turn, Sasuke follows and saw Darrel, preforming, and pose by rise his arms both side up. As Chris's were shock, and sensed Darrel's energy "Oh man, his energy raising up fast! What is he..." Then lose of thought, as Darrel complete.

"**THUNDER! FLASH!**" He draws his fists together in front of him and aiming at them "**ATTACK!**" And with a flash of lights, something appears that's shocking, a huge storm of flames, heading towards them, but it was too late for them to dodges, as both of them was hit directed, and causing an explosion, as the whole fiery explosion bursts way up and burns a whole viewers including the ninjas. And Tsunade and Calloway. Which causing them to screams in surprising and pain. Soon as Darrel's powerful attack stopped. There lies Chris and Sasuke, all burn up from that blast. Darrel smirks. As for the crowds, iron ninjas and Konoha ninjas, including Tsunade and Calloway, all burns up. As some are moaning in pain, and some are surprised and shocking. The Iron ninjas could barely stood up. As Arlon was too, burns up. As he's cup of tea and little plate, was turn to ashes. As he coughs black smoke from his mouth.

"I say. That's was a very burn out." Arlon said. As getting a hit in the head by Homer and Jamal who's their face turn anger and shark teeth. And with a red vine on their heads.

"YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT IDIOT!" Homer and Jamal shouts in unison.

"I can't believe that idiot used that attack and burns us right up." Robin the Fox said as her sailor dress are on burn marks.

"So that's why he was preforming that move. That attack was so powerful and burned Chris and Sasuke right up." Tug said.

Tsunade and Calloway glared angrily at Darrel "I don't know why that bonehead blasted his attack like that. But it nearly roasted us."

"I agreed with you Tsunade." Calloway agrees with Tsunade.

As for Danzo, he was shocked as he's burn all up along, and smirked mad about that such power. Even Orochimaru who did not get burn up by that attack, and smirked evilly. "_That boy's powers is that great. But Sasuke-kun's powers is far greater than anyone._"

At the battle ground, Chris slowly standing up, and was damages of that attack. Sasuke too, "Ah man, I didn't know Darrel was that powerful. Even better than me." He lift his head up, and his eyes slowly widen open. He saw Darrel preforming his move again. "Ah no. Not again!" Sasuke looked, as the crowds doing his attacks again, and all moving out of the way fast, Iron ninjas and Konoha ninjas, including Tsunade and Calloway saw him doing his powerful move again. He stood up completely and be prepare.

"**THUNDER! FLASH!**" He draws his fists together in front of him and aiming at them again "**ATTACK!**" And with a flash of lights, he once again, blasted a huge storm of flames, heading straight towards them again. He quickly cross his arms up to defend, even Sasuke did the same. Soon as it's hits them, it did the same fiery explosion, as the whole fiery waves bursts up, burning them and the viewers, along with the ninjas and Tsunade and Calloway. Causing them screams in pain too.

So now, the attack stops, as they are burns up even more, and some of the Iron ninjas on the floor, all barbeque. And some of Konoha ninjas. Tsunade and Calloway has couple of tick marks on their heads. "That moron did it again." She growls.

"Is he trying to roasted all us like that?" Calloway snapped. Such as Tug and Jamal glared at Darrel.

"That idiot is really getting out of hand of his power." Jamal said in growl tone.

Tug nodded, as Chris and Sasuke are on the ground, more damages as ever, so he slowly standing up. And Chris glares at Darrel, who smirking. As he than electric barrier on him. As he then, charged in full speed "**ELECTRIC TACKLE!**" He tackled Chris straight on, and gotten crashed against the wall upon the impact. Soon as Darrel hopped away, Chris slide off and on his knees. "Well Chris. Guess I'm gonna win this match. And hopefully hurt a bitter more on Uchiha." He turn and saw Sasuke getting up, as he's getting really mad. He turn his head and stares at Darrel with anger. But suddenly on him. He's curse mark glows, as the a flame-like markings appears on his face, as he left arms. But it's purple markings. He's feeling more strong than anyone.

"I'll make sure you're never using that attack again!" Sasuke charged in full speed. Darrel on his fighting stance, but Sasuke jabs across the face, he groan in pain. Than follow by punching his gut. Just about he's going to his knees, he was hit sideway by Sasuke, sending him away. He hand seals quickly "**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He flows a huge purple fireball. As Darrel was unable to fight. As he was hits directed. And hurts pretty bad. Sasuke smirked, then his face met Chris's fist, which sent him way across and crashes against the wall. He charged full speed.

"**FIRE GATLING GUN!**" He repeatedly fire punching at Sasuke, cracking the walls even more. So he stop and move his left fire arm back far. "AND **FIRE BULLET!**" He jabbed Sasuke's chest really hard, causing him to yells in pain. He grabs him roughly. And toss him far in the sky. He jumped up high, and rise his left fire leg up high. "**FIRE AXE!**" He powerful kicked Sasuke straight down, and crashed hard upon the impact. So now, with the add attack. Darrel simple jump up high, while Chris on the ground already.

"**LIGHTNING BUSTER!**" He blasted a lightning energy blast. And damaged Sasuke, and causing an explosion. Once he lands, Sasuke leaped and jabs his fist into his gut. Causing him to cough blood a bit, as he knocked him far from him. But he manages to stop himself. And glared at Sasuke. And has enough of this, as he's started preforming his powerful move again. As Sasuke cannot let it happen, when he's about to stop him. He was grab behind by Chris, holding him by his arms, so he won't move.

"You're not going anywhere Uchiha!" Chris holds him, as Sasuke struggle to break free. The Konoha ninjas saw him holding Sasuke, as Darrel is already finishing preforming. As they're about to be more roasted as ever, as they've taken cover. Tsunade and Calloway ducked down, to avoid Darrel's powerful attack.

"**THUNDER! FLASH!**" He draws his fists together in front of him and aiming at them, and about to finish them. "**ATTACK!**" He unleashes a huge storm of flames, as when Chris kicked Sasuke forward, he quickly jumped way over them and Darrel's Thunder Flash Attack. As it's directed hits Sasuke, causing another fiery explosion, as the fiery waves bursts way over, burning more of the crowds, which causing them to screams in pain, but Orochimaru was lucky to dodges that attack, as he gotten on the top wall of the Stadium. And watches the flames. Darrel smirked.

"**KAME!**" Darrel his head around and spotted Chris preforming his attack at him. "**HAME!**" Darrel's eyes widened shocking "**HA!**" He unleashed his attack, and sent Darrel way across with Chris's Kamehameha wave. And crashes against the wall when in explosion, and the impacted as well. He slide off the wall, and on the ground all defeated. They were surprised, that one is out of the fight. As Sasuke who's the last of them. Who now standing up, and were more damages. But he and Chris glared eachothers, as Sasuke's purple aura appears around him. Bursting up a little. Chris watches, and sensing Sasuke's energy. It was high. But Chris cannot lose to him. So he moved his arm back. Just before Sasuke about to dodges, Chris vanishes, and re-appears front of Sasuke in the air "**FIRE PISTOL!**" He jabs Sasuke's face, which the impact sends him far.

Chris lands and runs fast, but Sasuke recovers by backflips repeatedly, as he hand seals quickly "**FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!**" he stop backflip and blew the huge purple dragon flame towards Chris. Which he's lucky to dodges that in time, before the explosion.

He stood there, as Sasuke landed "I wonder why his flames are purple fire? I never seen that attack before." He jumped up high, and prepare to attack. But Sasuke hand seals.

"**FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!**" He inhale, as Chris powering up his attack, as Sasuke exhaled a huge purple fireball towards him.

"**FIRE SPHERE!**" He blasted his attack, as they've been clashed, it causing to explodes. Soon as Chris landed, Sasuke charged at him full speed, as his fist was blocked by Chris. Both of them started punching and kicking struggles. Even dodging of their own attacks.

Chris ducked down and uppercut Sasuke up high, he jump up high and thrust kicked him far. But Sasuke quickly landed, as he hand seals again, but Chris quickly knee his guts hard. And roundhouse kick his head hard, knocking him down, he grabs his leg and started spinning him around in top speed. He let go as he sends him straight up high, and in his fire form "**HIKEN!**" He blasted his large fire attack, and hits Sasuke and burns him all up, as causing an explosion.

"Look at him go guys!" Winnie said. As Toby, Storm, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo, and Dani watch him fights. And cheering on for him.

"Go for it Chris!" Robin cheers for Chris, but Sakura glares angrily at her and Chris.

"That idiot must be cheating! He's not that strong!" Sakura continue bashing. As got two lumps by Robin and Ino!

"KEEP YA MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE FOREHEAD FREAK!" Robin snapped at her.

"SASUKE CAN LOSE FOR ALL I CARE!" Ino snapped at her as well.

Sakura glares angrily at them "Why are you helping her, Ino! You like Sasuke too!" She reminded her.

"Once, but not anymore after what he's done to Dani. I'm not his side and in the stupid fan anymore." Ino told her. As they've smiled. As Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

They've looked back, as Chris watch Sasuke crashing down upon the impacts, he slowly standing up, and stares at Chris with furious. He hand seals, and his left hand started to sparks with purple electrics. As it's going up high. Tsunade was wondering about the attack Chris just did.

"That attack." Tsunade speak. Calloway turn to her and hear her out "That attack Chris just did, it's just like the forth has, even Jiraiya has one too. But, how did he master it very well?" She was wondering about this.

"I've not sure how, but we better ask later. This one might be a big finish." Calloway said, as she nodded. They've all watches, and seeing as confusion of Sasuke's attack of his. It's different. And no one ever knows. But Some of them, are cheering for Sasuke-sama. And hopping he'll wins this finales match. But the Iron ninjas wishes Chris luck. Robin's preys that he'll win. So now, Chris move his left arm back, as he's channeling his energy all up. As the orb appears, and swirling all up, as it's glows and powering up high. The Konoha were surprising that someone is not only one that's master the Rasengan. As soon as Chris channel it all up. He's ready for this.

"I will not lose! I will not lose against the nobody like you! I am the Uchiha! I will show you the True Power of Uchiha!" Sasuke shouts, as his attack are sparking up all crazy. But Chris glares at him, and refuse to lose.

"We're see about that Uchiha scum! Cause I will win this match this time!" Chris shouts, and his Rasengan powers up high. So now, the time of them has come to this. They all charged full speed! Ready to end the match. As both of them thrusted their attacks.

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

As soon their attacks are clashed, it caused a huge impacts and shockwaves, their attacks sparked out of controls! The gusts of winds blowing up like crazy and out of control, it nearly blown the crowds away, even nearly blow his friends away, even the Konoha ninjas including Tsunade and Calloway. They are all shocking of such powers. And some who's still not please of Chris using that attack was Danzo. He frowned anger. As he stood still. He never seen such pest like Chris who using the Forth's attack of his. Which he must never allow Chris to win, as he'll knows Sasuke-sama win this match.

Chris and Sasuke holds their attacks, as Sasuke battle cries loud as he's attack pushes Chris's attack back, as he holds on and stood still from losing balance and losing against Sasuke. He pushed back against Sasuke's attack. And both holding still and they know one of them might wins, as Sasuke know he will win this match against Chris. At the stand, Orochimaru watch them holding their clashing attacks, he smirks and hope Sasuke win this finale match. And so, he will make his attack, and he's already gotten his full ninjas army ready for the invasion. And soon, he'll destroys the Konoha, and have the Emerald for himself and the rest of them, and gonna break the agreement he had with Lord Wily. He look up, and see the Sound Four standing with the other one who's with them. And signal them. As they nodded, and hops away to get the army. And turn back to the battle ground, making sure that Sasuke defeats Chris.

So now, Sasuke's attack gone full power, and pushing Chris's back far, but Chris holds it, and groan, but he must not lose against Sasuke, and now, he leaves no choice but give it full powers against Sasuke, he stop his place against Sasuke's attack, and holds still. At the stand, Robin and the Iron ninjas watches Chris, and knowing he'll win this match "GO FOR IT CHRIS! WIN THIS MATCH I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" She cheers on Chris. He hear her, and give it all he got. As he battles cries, as his Rasengan has gone full power and gotten red, as it's bursted up into Fire Rasengan. And pushed Sasuke's back far.

"**FIRE RASENGAN!**" Chris yells, as he broken through Sasuke's Chidori. And gotten his attack hit Sasuke's chest, as his attack. As causing him to yells in pain of such power and burns on his chest, Danzo couldn't believe this, Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes, Tsunade and Calloway were shock, even his friends, and the Konoha ninjas. As soon as Chris massive battle cries, his attack bursted and impacted Sasuke far back across to ground, as he crashed really hard with the hard impact against the wall. Sasuke's eyes rolled back of his head, as he has lose against Christopher. He slide off and fell front on his stomach, all damages and lose. The crowds were shock, and surprising. That Christopher Storm has defeated Sasuke. As Genma who's stood there, as fact. All burns up of Darrel's Thunder Flash Attack, and saw Sasuke's defeat. And smiled.

"THE WINNER! OF THE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH! CHRISTOPHER STORM!" Genma shouts. The whole crowds, but some of them, cheers louder for Chris. As well his team cheered for Christopher. The Konoha did, but Sakura frowned anger at him. So now, Orochimaru growled in anger, that Sasuke has lose against Chris, he thought that Lord Wily has given Sasuke power. But now he's lose. But now Danzo was not very please that Chris has won the match. Robin the Fox smiled proud of his boyfriend Chris winning the Finales match. As mush for Darrel, he woke up from the attack Chris did. As he stood up, and lean against the wall. Knowing he lose the match, so does Sasuke too, who's taken away by the medic. For recovers. Chris walk over to Darrel, who seem to notices him here. He hold out his hand to him. Darrel were surprise, and smiled, he shake Chris's hand.

"Good fight pal. You were that strong than I thought." Chris said with a smile.

"You did too Chris. I'm glad you won this fight." Darrel said, as Chris walking away, as Tsunade and Calloway who came to the ground, and announcing the winner of the Konoha Tournament. As for Orochimaru, he's not very please of this. So now, his best ninjas the Sound Four are getting his army, and making the attack at once, so now, he walking away, than, Darrel notices him walking away. And got a bad feeling about this guy. As Tsunade and Calloway stood there, as Chris has approaches to them.

"Chris-san. You have won the Konoha Tournament. And I am glad, that you have won this finale match." Tsunade said, as he gotten out the light blue Chaos Emerald. And given to him. Who takes it from her "And I give you, the prize, and earn the title. As the Champion of Konoha." She said, as the crowds cheers loud for him. As well the Iron Ninjas cheers at him. So now, Christopher Storm has won, and gotten the last Chaos Emerald, and Chris has earn that title. His friends was proud that Chris wins against Darrel and Sasuke. He rise his arm up. And they've cheers loud for him. Then suddenly. The explosion was heard, shaking up the whole stadium, causing them to yelps in shocking and surprise. They all looked, and saw the ninjas attacking, as to the peoples in horror, its the Sound ninjas attack. As one ninja of Konoha, approached to Tsunade.

"Hokage-same! It's the Sound! They're attack the villages!" He shouts, as Tsunade and Calloway look at each others.

"But, their leader was killed! We must get all our nins to defend our villages and fast." Tsunade said as Calloway nodded. As he gotten his Odachi in his hand, as he and Tsunade runs out, along with the Konoha ninjas, as they're defending their village, so now Chris must do something to help them.

"Chris!" He turn and saw them here. "We must do something and fast. Those Sound are attacking the villages, their destroying everything here." Robin said.

"And we better do something fast." Tug said, a he gotten back his sword, and attach it to his waist. "If not, then this village might be destroy." Chris nodded.

"If we let this, Sound ninjas destroy this village. There won't be survivors here." Darrel said, as he's grab holds his swords.

"Okay guys. Let's go this. And defend the Konoha!" Chris said, as they cheers on, and running out. As Arlon, Darrel, Tyler, Tug hopped over the wall, and heading to the town, as they Sound ninjas are attacking there. As they're heading south. Sibella, Winnie, Storm, Dani, Hinata, Robin, Toby, John are heading West of this villages, Paulina, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo, Timmy, Trixie, and Homer are heading to the North of this village. Chris, Jamal, Ben, Mokuba and Brandi to the east. As the Iron ninjas are defending the Village.

At the South side of village. Arlon, Darrel, Tyler and Tug are here, as some of the Sound ninjas notices them here, as 20 of them charged at them. But Arlon unsheathe his Cane Sword. As he leaped full speed while thrust his sword. As so, they've dropped down of Arlon's attack. He turn and saw more of them coming his way to attack "**YAHAZU GIRI!**" He thrusted through, while quickly sheathe his sword cane, as causing them to drop dead. As soon as more of the Sound ninjas coming for their attacks. They've been knocked away by Tug's Aura Wave. He grab his sword in reverse grip. He move back, and saw in front, as the Sound ninjas approaching towards him.

"**AURA SLASH!**" He swing down, sending the Aura slash sideway. As it exploded on them, blown them away. He jump backward, missing some of the fire attack by them. Then suddenly, a big gusts of wind attack came out of nowhere, as it nearly hit Tug, who simple jumped up high, as that attack destroyed the building. As Tug looked, and saw Zaku, smirking, as on his palms. As a holes there, Tug were confuse of this.

"So this is the Iron ninjas huh? How dumb can you get?" He chuckles, as his palms holes started sucking up airs, as he's ready to attack. "But let's see you're dodges this one punk! **SLICING SOUND WAVE!**" He hold out his palms, as he unleashes his air attack, as Tug quickly dodges that attack, as he wind back his sword.

"**AURA SLASH!**" He swing down, and send a Aura Slash, as when Zaku jumped away from that, it exploded. As Zaku were surprise, but not impress of his attack.

"Heh! That's not so great." Zaku then started sucking up airs again. As Tug charged at him, but whenever Tug swings his sword around at Zaku, he's dodging every attacking Tug's swings. So he jumps away from him, as he aim his palms at him. "You're not even that strong. **SLICING SOUND WAVE!**" He unleashes another one, as Tug was lucky to dodges that in time. "Heh! First weakling Konoha and now, this Iron clan. You guys could be weak like this." He then sucking up the airs again. As Tug glares at him.

"Your about to wish you never said that pal." Tug warn him, as he on his pose.

At the west of this village, Sibella lead the others, here. As they've fighting off the Sound ninjas, Sibella backflips, and spin around her Dragon Ninja Scythe, and slashing all the sound nins here, which she quickly back kick one behind her, she notices ten of them jumping towards her. "Let's see what my move can do." She spins her DNS, "**WIND BATS SLASH!**" She swing sideway, sending bunch of wind bats, as ten sound nins through them, causing them to die.

So now, Winnie spins around in top speed, as she drill attacks them all. She stop as she landed, some of the sound nins attack her from behind, but was blasted away by Dani's Ecto Blast. She smiled, so now, she gotten her Star Blade, and Storm jumped up high, as she rapidly slashing all the Sound nins, and swing down her Katana, sending a wave, and knocked them all away. Robin and Hinata were trapped by them. As Robin jump up, and flip forward repeatedly "**AURA WHEEL FLAME!**" She send a flame aura wheel, and damages them all up. As longer Hinata thrust her palms at them, as she low kicks them all down, as John slammed her fists down, and knocked them away.

"**GOLEM BOULDER!**" He quickly turn into boulder, and rolls them through like bowling ball. As he gotten his Arms to Golem Arms, as he slam down, causing a shockwaves, blown all some of Sound nins.

Toby rotates around fast, "**TWISTER!**" He creates a Twister, gotten all some of the Sound nins, as he quickly turn "**WIND SLASH!**" He swing sideways, sending the wind, as it's sliced all of them up. So now, he was greet by Orochimaru's right man, Kabuto. As he was punches hard by him, which sent away, as he was caught by John, he glares at Kabuto. When he put him down, he already got his arms to Golem arms. And ready for battle.

"So, people like you use Earth power. But you cannot defeat me." Kabuto said with a grin. "Beside, I am Orochimaru's right hand man." He was confuse of this name, and never heard of him. So now, he charged full speed toward him.

At the North of this village, the third group of the iron ninjas. Saw the whole Sound nins attack here side, and destroying everything, and the Konoha forces are down and unable to fights against them. So Homer glares at them, as he power up, and jumped over them, "**AURA EXPLODING PALM!**" He slammed down his palm, created a aura blow up, blowing them away. He notices more of them coming to attack. "**AURA SPEAR!**" He blasted his attack, and exploded with hits them.

But for him, he didn't notices all 35 of sound nins come from behind to attack, as Nobita and Shizuka attacks some of them, as Shizuka grab out her spear, and while rotating her spear, she's gaining wind, soon as she swing it across "**AIR SLICER!**" Her attack has cuts them through.

Nobita jumps up, while front flips rapidly, as he slammed his leg on the ground, causing a quack. "**EARTH WAVE!**" It sending them all away, while crashing against the wall. Gian notices some of them coming, so now. It's his chance now.

"**IRON HARDING TECHNIQUE!**" His whole body turn to iron, as he grows 10 inch tall. As he then slammed his iron fist, and causing the rocks blown at them, as knocking away, so now. He come running, as he throw his iron fist "**IRON GONG!**" He punch one, as knocked eachs of them away. He spins around with his arms out. And knocking all of them down.

Suneo than saw some of them charging, so now. He move his arm back. "Time for you guys to be blown away." He then swing his hand sideway "**AIR WAVE!**" The gusts of air wave have blown them away, as giving Homer time to blasted them. And took them out.

Timmy and Trixie are handling them all. So far, some of them are preforming their hand seals, and about to attack them. But then, both of them vanish, as with a top speed, they've slashes them, Timmy manages to counterattack against one who's almost attack him with jutsu. Trixie spins around upside down, and kicking them all down. Timmy and Trixie notices more of them charging.

"I just hope Chris and the others are okay, they just keep coming and coming." Trixie said, as Timmy nodded, so now they've continue battling them to defend Konoha.

At the east. Chris and his four friends, just saw all the sound nins, destroying everything here, as they saw Tsunade and Calloway fighting back the Sound nins. So they've add them the help. Jamal leaped forward, and land his hand on one of the sound nin. "You guys are going to wish you wouldn't come here. **PARTY TABLE!**" He spins around while spreading his legs out "**KICK COURSE!**" He kicks them in close range of his leg, knocking them all out, as soon he on the ground, as one about to sneak attack, he kicked his chin upward, knocking him out.

Ben and Mokuba notices more of them coming, as they've channel their energy, and blasted at them, when in explode, they've blown away. Ben gotten out his new Iron Staff, as it's steaming up with cold. He slammed down, causing to freeze, giving some of the sound nins the slip. He saw more of them coming, as all ten of them blowing fire jutsus at them. Mokuba fire his energy blast, and destroy them.

Soon as Brandi up kicked one down, she notices the weapons he was carry, Iron Tonfas. With a large, heavy iron ball on the end of each. She pick them up, as she carry one Iron Tonfa on her shoulder, than she notices some of them coming to attack. So now, she spins one on her right hand she carries, as she's gaining speed, as so, she rotates and slammed one in the side, breaking bones, and knocked them all away. She stares at the Iron Tonfa in surprising, and smiled. She notices more of them coming, as they've surrounding them all.

They've all prepared to attack the Sound nins. As Calloway grips his Odachi, Jamal glares at them, Brandi spinning her new Iron Tonfas, Ben with his Iron Staff, Mokuba with his now Beams Sais. And Chris preparing to attack. "I don't understand. Since when do they come attacking now, and invade our village? We all know that snake bastard is dead." Tsunade said as Calloway nodded.

"Yeah I know. But those guys might be out for revenge for him. And we cannot let that happen, and letting them destroying our village." Calloway said to her.

"Oh, I'm afraid that your wrong Calloway." A voice was heard, as Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, as well as Calloway's eyes. They've all turn and looked, seeing a man approaching to them as the Sound nins make a path for him. "As well for you, Tsunade-chan. I'm surprise that your, now Husband. Are now freed from his spell, from the Seven Star Sword. I'm very surprising indeed." He chuckles. As Tsunade cannot believe this, and refuse.

"Orochimaru can't be alive! He was dead!" Tsunade snapped. As the man chuckles.

"Oh, your very wrong, Tsunade-chan. Very wrong." He removed his disguise, and revealed himself, as Tsunade gasped in shocking in horror, Calloway couldn't believe all this. Orochimaru is still lives before their eyes. Chris and the others saw him, and really disgusts of his face. "It's so good to be alive again. Even, faking my death." He chuckles, and laughs evilly. As for him, he'll once again destroy the Konoha.

* * *

><p>It's seems that Tsunade's old comrade has lives and faked his own death from the Seven Stars Sword, and now, he can once again invade Konoha, and he'll soon destroy it. But what can Chris and his Iron team do about this? Chris has won, and gotten the Emerald, and what's Orochimaru is really after? Is it something he wants to destroy? Or is it something, he is suppose to get for someone he wants? But can the Iron Clan defend Konoha and defeats the Sound? Can one of them defeats their Sound Leader? We're find out, on the next exciting episode. Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Alright! I've won! And gotten the last emerald too. But those guys came out of nowhere and attacking Konoha!

Robin: We can't let them getaway with this! We must defend Konoha and fast!

Tyler: Alright! I'm on for some challenge! Bring it on!

Darrel: Let's do this and fast!

Orochimaru: Do as you please, but you cannot defeat me!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 41:

**Defending the Konoha!**

**Calloway and Orochimaru Dual!**

I'm Gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you likes this, and the next chapter will come! Read and Review!**


	41. Ep 41 Defending Konoha!

On the Last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! The battles of the Finale Triple Threat Match continue on. Their battles and Sasuke's True Power have upgrade his fire jutsu. So while the battle continued. Darrel have unleashed his most powerful attack ever. It's that powerful as it burns all the crowds behind his opponents, even burning up Chris and Sasuke. So while it's become three time as Sasuke taken the hits. Chris have easy defeated Darrel, so now it's Chris and Sasuke. And when in clashing their attacks. Christopher has won the Finales, and gotten the last emerald and the title. But, it's not long as the Sound Invasion's begin in Konoha. So now the Iron Clan now defends the Konoha, so while Chris, Brandi, Jamal, Ben and Mokuba were surround with Tsunade and Calloway. And, she and Calloway have met face-to-face with, Orochimaru, to Tsunade's horror, she though he's dead or good, and thinking he was brought back from the dead. What could happen to them now? Can they defend Konoha from the invasion? Find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 41: Defending the Konoha!<strong>

**Calloway and Orochimaru Dual!**

* * *

><p>In the Konoha, everything was attacked by the Sound Invasion. As it's now lead by Orochimaru. All the Shinobi Forces tries attacking and defending Konoha. But all was easily defeated and also killed by some of them. Even the 12 Konoha ninjas tries fighting them off to defend their village. But there's too many of them, but, the Iron Clan join in the Konoha side to fight back and defends the village. As the firsts group of Iron Clan are to the south. Second group to the west, third to the north. And last group which Chris lead one to the east of the village. But right now, in the east where Chris, Jamal, Ben, Mokuba and Brandi are at, along with Tsunade and Calloway, they were surrounded by Sound ninjas, as Tsunade and Calloway just met the one who's was kill by him. As Tsunade and Calloway couldn't believe all this, that Orochimaru was still alive and faked his own death, just to be alive forever. As now, Orochimaru chuckles.<p>

"You're seems surprising Tsunade. You never thought that I've be gone forever, do you?" Orochimaru asks while chuckles. "But I'm still lives, and I will have this village destroy. And having you, and your husband dead as well." Tsunade growled in outrages, as Calloway glares at him.

"I won't allow this to happen, Orochimaru!" Tsunade snapped. "You always wanted to destroy this village. Every time you wants this destroy, but now it's fail when your army sound ninjas have retreated away."

"Yes, I remember that very well, when I felt my Mud Clone was destroy." Orochimaru said, as he frown in angrily. "I'll never forget all this when Calloway gotten out the legendary sword that was sealed off."

[Flashback]

**He then stand up making three of them jumped, Calloway lift it up, it a double edged sword, with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade itself is emerald green. Tsunade gasps in horror that he has taken the blade from the stone chest.**

**One sound ninja charge at him, but Calloway cut him in half, and another one the same, Orochimaru shiver in fear as Calloway pants as power coming to him, as he raise his blade and now cut his head downward to his whole body as the sound-kage is dead.**

[Flashback End]

**"When that happen 5 years ago, I felted a great powers from that sword you once uses, Calloway." Orochimaru said to Calloway "I'm very impressive of such power. But now, Everything in all over countries have turned dark, all red that we all saw, as we all know it's the Seven Star Sword." He chuckles. "I never thought the legends I've read about the Seven Star Sword was true, and with such evil power in it. I was thinking invades the villages again. But, something has quickly changes back the way it is, and the moon return to it's color."**

**[Flashback]**

**Orochimaru was leading his army of Sound ninjas to the Konoha. As he saw the sky turning red, as he saw the moon was in red. But was covered with barrier, then couple mins, it's disappears. He knows something happens and smirks evilly.**

**"When I leading my army to your village. I saw the moon's color changes to red. As I know the Seven Star Sword's revival. And feeling it's power revived. I've always wanted such power like that sword. So I thought of taken the sword into my grasp."**

**He still kept walking with the sound army. Then, he saw something wrong, the moon suddenly changing color, back to full white. As Orochimaru know something wrong.**

**"But, when We're almost there, something gone wrong, the moon we saw that was red, was changes color back the way it is. As I realized. That the Seven Star Sword's revival. Was gone, as I senses the power from the Seven Star Sword was completely gone and destroy, I was furious of this. As I will never have that power again. So when it's happen and the whole world was saved. I leads my army back to our village, and think of the way, of attacking your village."**

**Orochimaru growls in anger, so he turn back and walking back, along with his sound army. As he'll never have that power now it's gone. As they've vanish in the forests as they leaping trees to trees back to the Sound Village.**

**"But, after two months later, we hear the news in Japan, about the attacks of this, Saiyans. Who calls themselves, The Z-Squad. As I never thought more saiyans were still existed. I've were surprised myself about them, as I've heard that they were all destroy, by the one who saved Japan, as you and Calloway knows them. The Iron Clan. Although since those saiyans were kills, I, myself didn't care about that, as I've gotten visitor in my office, who Chris-kun knows him. As he's Lord Albert Wily."**

**Orochimaru sits down of his chair listen to Lord Wily's offer. And smirked.**

[Flashback End]

Tsunade were not only shocked about the saiyans, but the dreaded Lord Wily as well, also Chris were shock as well. Along with his friends who hear him, even Calloway. Orochimaru chuckles.

"He offer me a help, and a reward, of course. About destroying the Iron Clan and getting the Chaos Emeralds, from you fools. So after you just revealed the Chaos Emerald, dear Tsunade-Kun. I never thought that those are real and exist. As I always thought they were fake, and a myth." Orochimaru said to her. "But, looks like Wily wasn't fooling and lying after all. But, I only hope that the offer he gave me better be worth it. If not! Then he'll pay every prices If he lies to me. So, it's best for all of you to, give me those emeralds now, unless you wanted your souls to be away from your corpse." Chris, Jamal, Ben, Mokuba and Brandi glares at Orochimaru with outrages. As Calloway gripped his Odachi, while glaring at Orochimaru.

"If your helping Lord Wily of getting the emeralds from us, and giving them to him. Your dead wrong snake freak." Chris states him. As Orochimaru chuckles.

"I'm sure Lord Wily will keep his promise of giving a reward, after getting him the emeralds. If Wily really wanted them for his goal. Then he shall keep them." The snake replied to him. "But, after watching all your friends fighting on the tournament matches. I was surprises of your skills. But, not entirely enough of fighting against us. The Sounds will make sure that the Konoha will be destroy. And you, dear Tsunade-kun, will die and very soon Jiraiya will die as well. And to your husband, Calloway. I'm sure his tombstone will be carved." He chuckled cruelty, as Tsunade's anger rising up. As Calloway's anger rising up too, and cannot allow Orochimaru to destroy his new home. "And now, you shall give me those emeralds at once."

"Like Hell we give you those emeralds." Jamal snapped at Orochimaru.

"So it's best for you, Snake freak, is getting out of here and don't ever come back." Brandi said while rotating her Iron Tonfas, ready to attack.

"As longer were defending Konoha from you, the sooner you and your Sound ninjas be gone." Ben said while spinning his Iron Staff like a pro.

"That's right, so get ready!" Mokuba said while spins his Kai Sais, and points them at him. Orochimaru stares at them and chuckled of their foolishly.

"Don't even try, you fools are nothing to me, as longer we're destroy this village, were destroy you, along with these weakling." He turn around and walking away, leaving them with the surrounding ninjas to them. "Destroy them, and bring me the emeralds."

They all obey him, and leaped towards them, battle cries, only five of them each got knocked away by Brandi's Iron Tonfas, as Ben round kicks three, and hits the tip of Iron Staff at one, and his spins it around and hits one sideway in the face, as Mokuba dodges their attacks, as he thrusted his Kai Sais both sides, stabbing both Sound nins who's beside him. Jamal gotten upside down using his hands on the ground, and spread his legs out and spin, kicking all the sound ninjas here, as Chris saw some of the Sound nins coming to them. He waits, as someone ran pass him like a blur and slashed them all up, as it's Calloway.

"Calloway?" Chris asks in confuse, as Jamal, Mokuba, Ben and Brandi saw Calloway, running after Orochimaru, who's jumping building to building towards the Hokage Tower. As Tsunade, who's smash the ground, knocking all the Sound nins away, as Tsunade saw her husband running after the snake. And scare if something ever happen to him. As didn't notices one who's behind her, as Jamal kicked him away from her, as he jumps up high, rotates.

"**RECEPTION!**" Jamal lands his right leg on the ground and swing his left leg, and kicked around a sound ninja's neck, and slams him down the ground hard, as fifteen of the sound nins are charging towards him. As one was the first front, "**FLANCHET SHOOT!**" He powerful thrust his foot into his chest, and sent him flying, and crashing against all the sound nins, and smashes through the wall. And seems to notices more of the Sound nins charging "Is there no ends to these guys?" He dodges their attacks. "How many does that snake freak got?" He backflip, and rotates in highest speed. "**PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!**" He kicks all the sound nins that was charging, knocking them all away. He hop and land on his foot.

"I tell ya. That snake freak gonna regret of destroying this village, like hell I ever allow him to do that." He back kicked one who's behind him, knocking him down.

"We can't let that happen anyway, Jamal." Ben spins his Iron Staff, as it's steams up with cold mists from it. As he saw some groups of sound nins charging, he charges back at them.

"**ICICLE THRUSTER!**" He rapidly thrusting now his ice Iron Staff, and hitting them randomly. As some were turning ice, and fell apart, and some are taken damages even more. As he jumps up high, spins his staff around "**ICICLE STAB!**" He stabbed the ground, sending ice waves at them, damages them, even their ices and freezing them. He swing his staff sideway, smashing them away from him.

He notices more of them is coming, he slowly power up "**ICICLE CANNON!**" He blasts an ice energy beam, and exploded when it hits them all.

Mokuba jumps up high, and rotates in high speed like a drill, and coming down towards the groups of Sound nins, "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He smashes down, causing a shockwave, knocking them all down, as he's not done yet, and drilled against one, and the others behind him, and crashes them against the wall. Soon as he leaps away from the wall. He saw more of them here.

"Well, time to bring up the heat!" He powers up, as he's heating up in red. "**HEAT WAVE!**" He bursts a big waves of heat, burning them up and blown them away. He looks and saw even more groups of sound nins, destroying everything, and killing. "These guys don't give up, do they?"

"They never will until the village is destroy, Mokuba." Brandi said as she slam her Iron Tonfa at one, she spins around with her Iron Tonfas, and smashes every Sound nins, and breaking their bones, and some dies. She gaining winds on her Iron Tonfas, and spins them forwards "**WIND GYRO!**" She launch them ball of winds towards them, and exploded winds, and blown them away.

Jamal and Chris turn their head and saw Tsunade fighting off more Sound nins, as she rise her left leg, and drop axe on the ground, causing the stones pillar bursts upwards, knockings all of them away. As they saw more of them, as a larges groups of Sound nins. As there's too many of them here. As Tsunade notices the larges group of Sound nins surrounding them.

"Look's like there surrounding us now, and they're mean business." Jamal said, as he make a glances at all of them.

"Yeah, so now, we better give our team combos a try," Chris said to Jamal, as Brandi, Ben and Mokuba hears him, and grins. "Get ready!" His four friends are now prepared.

As Chris's fist turn fire, and Fire Pistol at the Sound nin, and smash them to the others. Ben spins his Iron Staff as it's steaming cold mist, and rapidly thrusting at them. Brandi rotating her Iron Tonfas, and gaining winds, and spins around, knocking them all up in the sky, Jamal kicks them in quick speed, and roundhouse kicks. and last Mokuba rotates fast, and creates a twirl heats waves, knocking them all up, as their combos causes a shockwave, knocking all the large groups of Sound nins "**ROKO-OKU DOLLAR! JACKPOTS!**"

All of them were drops down, all damages of the combos, and some are dead. Tsunade were amazed of their combos, as all the citizens saw everything from the building of what the Iron ninjas did, and was amazed than Tsunade. Although, Sasuke, who's recovered, and saw the whole thing and hear everything Orochimaru's story. And was disgust and not impress of their combos.

"I'll never understand those fools, what's so special about them anyway?" Sasuke said to himself, and still mad at Chris of defeating him, it would have been him that could accept the title and the emerald. He growls anger at Chris.

Chris and his team watches them, as they notices Tsunade's amazed face of hers, as he grinned "Guess that combos we just did surprised ya huh?" She nodded.

"But now, there's still more of those sound nins here, and they must be stops at once." Jamal said to them.

"Right, but. Calloway runs after that snake freak. Some of us better go after him and make sure nothing happens to him." Ben said.

"Well you guys stay here and help out Tsunade defends her village, I'll go after Calloway." Chris told them "And if Orochimaru-Bastard ever did something to Calloway. I'll make sure he'll be roasted snake." He runs to the Hokage Tower, as Jamal nodded, and he, Ben, Brandi and Mokuba helps Tsunade checking ever survivors here. As Sasuke scoffs in annoys.

At the South of the Konoha Village, Tug dodges more jet winds attack by Zaku's palms. As he's getting tired of this, such as Arlon, he's rapidly thrusting his Cane Sword at one of every Sound nins here. So now, he launches his attacks at them, and exploded by their side, and damages them. Darrel's rotating around with his Three Swords Style, and causing a slice twirls, cutting them all up. He then, notices more of them coming. As didn't notices the large groups of Sound nins, jumping from each buildings and diving down towards him. But, Darrel rotating around in highest speed. Making a 360 degree spin.

"**SANTORYUU! TATSUMAKI!**" He unleashes a huge tornado pillar, as all the large groups of Sound nins was caught, and damages them but the wind cuts. As all of them were dropping down, all dead and such. He turn quickly and slash across another, one by one eachs of the Sound nins who's tries attacking him.

"Can't they ever quit?" Darrel asked, and keep slicing and dicing. While Tyler jabs every eachs Sound nins of them, and he saw more of them here, as Tyler was getting annoying.

"Who ever wanted this village's destroy, must be that stubborn." Tyler move his right arm back, as one sound nin who's confuse of this. "**STRONG RIGHT!**" he launch his right fist like a rocket and bashed his skull hard, knocking him with the others and crashes hard, upon the impact. He quickly turns his left hands to machine gun "**BEAMS LEFT!**" he fires every bullets at them, and killing them down, as he's stop firing and quickly turn it to Blaster "**ULTRA BLAST!**" He fired a blue energy blast, and exploded.

"They just never gives up." Tyler said, as he saw Tug's dodging all the jet air blast, that's from Zaku's palms. He smirks and keep firing at him. Which Tug's continue dodging all of them, which Tug's had it from him.

"**AURA SPHERE!**" He blasted his Aura Sphere at Zaku, who's still not impress.

"**SLICING SOUND WAVE!**" He unleashes a Jet air blast, which collide their attacks, causing an explosion. As it took Zaku by surprise, as Tug come leaping with his sword in reverse grip, as he rapidly slashing at Zaku, who's evading every attacks from Tug's. As he caught him off guard as Tug back kicks his mouth, making it bleed, as he's very mad. "You punk!" He fires his Jet air blast at him, as Tug was hits, and blown away, he crashes against the wall. As Zaku is charging up his air, and about to attack.

Tyler and Darrel notices Zaku's about to finish off Tug, so when he's about to stop him, he's been stop in places by senbons. They've looks up, and saw a Kin, smirking. "Don't even bother stopping Zaku, fellas. That weakling gonna regret of challenging him." They growls at her. Longer as Arlon slashing each and one by one of the Sound nins, and notices Zaku charging up his air attack. "Hurry up and kill that punk already, Zaku! So we can get on with it by destroying this village."

"Just keep ya shirt up, Kin. It's won't take long. As some of this village will be destroy of my most powerful attack ever!" Zaku shouts, as Kin knows what he meant and smirk. As she notices Tug's standing up, as he's saw him charging up high. And can't dodges that attack. "It's gonna be over right now punk! Cause this attack will destroy your whole body in no time! So say good bye! **SUPERONIC!**" He's about to unleashed. As Darrel will not allow that to happen, as he leaps and stood front of Tug.

"Darrel! What are you?!" Tug shouts, as Darrel ignores him, by preforming his attack, as Tug knows what's he's doing. As Zaku saw him, and smirks.

"Man, some people got death wish, then you join him in HELL!" Zaku shouts. And about to attack "**SUPERSONC!**" Kin was confuse as she jumps out of the way. And watches. As Tyler and Arlon watch this standoff.

"This gonna be good." Kin smirks. As Darrel is finished.

"**THUNDER! FLASH!**" Darrel draws his fists together in front of him and aiming at Zaku.

"**SLICING WAVE!**" Zaku yells and unleashes a huge massive gust of cutting wind right towards Darrel.

"**ATTACK!**" And with a flash of lights, something appears that's shocking, a huge storm of flames, heading straight at Zaku's massive attack. As now, Kin were shocking of such attack. As something was turn to more shocking as shocker. The Thunder Flash Attack bursts through Zaku's Supersonic Slicing Wave. Which who's was in terror.

"WHAT?! NO!" Zaku screams, as the attack still heading to him, and directs hits, causing a fiery explosion, as all the groups of Sound nins saw that in horror, as the fiery explosion waves bursts up, and burning them all up to death. As all of them screams in pain and agony. Kin watches in horror as the groups of Sound nins was burns into ashes. And Zaku was burns into a crisp. So when it's over. Darrel turn and help Tug up.

"Boy, thanks man. I own ya one." Tug thanked Darrel.

"Your be owning me of a few hours training." Darrel told him, as Tug drops in anime style, with a sweat drops.

"I was hoping you would say that." Tug moans. As Tyler and Arlon were reliefs that there okay.

"Nicely done there pal. That attack of yours sure did a trick." Tyler said to him.

"I quite agrees, Tyler. Those groups of Sound nins are taken out, and so does that boy there." Arlon points his finger at one, who's not breathing anymore. Kin stares in horror, and moving away from them. And runs away from them. As Tug notices, and grab a dagger and toss it to her. As it's stab her shoulder, causing her to yells in pain, but ignore that and kept running.

"Let her go." Darrel said. "She's not worth it of killing." They nodded.

"But for now, the south side of this village is save, but, what about the others?" Tyler asked.

"We're worry about that later." Tug states "Right now, we better check around and see any survivors here." They nodded and search around here.

At the side of the building to Hokage Tower. Orochimaru stares down at the village, some all in flames and some are barely destroy. He smirks evilly. "Soon, this village will be destroy. And Lord Wily will keep his emeralds." He chuckles. As now, Calloway appears on the roof, and facing the snake, while gripping his Odachi. So now, Orochimaru turn and he knows Calloway arrive. "Ah, Calloway-kun. How nice of you coming here."

"Cut the crap snake-freak!" Calloway snapped, while glaring angrily at him. "I will not allow you destroying my wife's home!"

"Oh, Calloway. Come now. You wouldn't honestly fight me, if you haven't forgotten about the invasion five years ago. You're that weak to fight against me, after all. I am the Sannin." Orochimaru said with a chuckles.

"If only you were never a sannin, snake freak. You were not meant to be an sannin. After all you have done when Tsunade told me about. As I will never forgive you." Calloway snarls at him. So now, a call was heard.

"Orochimaru-sama!" It's Kin's call. As she leaps on the roof, and still in pain on the shoulder where Tug's dagger were thrown. As Orochimaru notices her. And frown.

"Why are you here, Kin?" He asks.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kin pants, as she's been jumping building and running. "We have a problem. The Iron Clan. Are defending at the South of this village, and destroy all the groups of our nins." She reported to him, as Orochimaru was not pleases. "We must, do something about this."

"Well then, I'm very ashame of you, Kin. And what ever happen to Zaku?" He asked her.

"He's...He was kills, sir. Kills by that man with such power." Kin told him. Orochimaru was now outrages. As he gotten the Sword of Kusanagi. And stares angrily at her. Who's gone scares. As she'll know what's he's gonna do.

"Well then, since you are the weakest one in your team. Then you will die beneath my feet for all I care. All I care is powerful ninjas, and since you let this happen. Then you shall die!" Orochimaru rise his Kusanagi, as she's too scare to move. As he swing it downward at her, as she shut her eyes and awaits her fate, then suddenly, the sound of clang was heard, as someone clashes. She reopen her eyes, and saw Calloway clashes Orochimaru's Kusanagi, with his Odachi in sideway. She couldn't believe this, that Calloway save her life from death. As now, Orochimaru were surprised, and outrages.

"Perhaps you should watch were your doing, snake freak. Even killing off one of your sound nins and betrayed him is low. Very low." Calloway said while holding against Orochimaru's sword.

"I guess someone likes you, have a kind of heart. Saving someone who's about to be killed, and weak. Why are you even bother?" Orochimaru asked.

"Cause I never liked someone who kills their own people just because their freaks, weak a like that. And I'm afraid someone like Kin, will not be bother working with you." Calloway said, as Kin were surprise of Calloway's caring. As he pushes him away. As Orochimaru were not please.

"I guess I got no choice, if your protecting her, and her life. Then she's no longer one of the Sound nin anymore!" Orochimaru shouts, as Kin then, turn anger. She did all her stuffs for him, all the mission and killing, and what's she gets. Nothing but a death. So now, she had it with the snake sannin, as she tore off the headband, and toss it away. As Orochimaru notices, and chuckles. "I guess you've had it, are you Kin?"

"Guess her choice was made. She's no longer one of yours, not anymore. Snake freak." Calloway said. As he glares at him.

So now, Kin jumps off the roof to the other building with the dagger in her hand. And runs, Calloway watches her go, and turn back attention to Orochimaru.

"Now, let us see, who great you are 5 years ago, Calloway. Cause I know your still weak as we last fight, as you defending and you love one with such a dagger." He chuckles, as he slowly licking his blade, and with a sick look on his face. "Cause I'll make sure you get your blood on this sword."

"Don't count on it, cause there's something you like to see." Calloway smirks, as he slowly lows his Odachi on the side, and bend his knee a little, and concentrate, Orochimaru were confuse, and laughs at him. Then suddenly.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" Calloway's Odachi started covers with aura, as Orochimaru notices that and stops laughing, as turn confusion. "**FLARE WAVE!**" He slices across, sending a whole Aura Flare Wave towards Orochimaru, who's was shocked. And jumped up high, missing that attack. He look down, and saw Calloway gathering all aura orbs on his palms.

"_What's he doing now?_" Orochimaru is wondering in his mind.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! THOUSAND ORBS OF FLARE!**" He blasts every attacks towards Orochimaru. He's was shocked, and hits directly all over him, as many of attacks was still shots by Calloway. Soon as he's stopped, the trail of smokes, which it's came from Orochimaru, he's falling down, and crashes on the roof upon the impact, as he's damages enough. Calloway smirked.

"Look's like I won now Orochimaru, you lose." Calloway looks on his side, as the invasion continues on. As he must do something, then suddenly, Calloway sense someone behind him, and quickly turn as he blocked Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Which he's still lives and not a scratch on him.

"I'm afraid you just killed my Earth Clone." Orochimaru said, as the one who's Calloway shots, turned mud, as it's indeed an Earth Clone. So he chuckled. "You just wasted your attacks for nothing, Calloway." As he pushes against Calloway's Odachi.

"_Damn! All those technique of mine are nothing to him. That sneaks can always avoid every powerful attacks._" Calloway's mind. As he holds against his sword. As both Calloway and Orochimaru jumps away from each others, and glares each others.

He and Orochimaru charged, and clashing their blades with every blows they've do, so now with one clash, causing a force, as Calloway pushes him away, and swift kicks him up, and follow by thrust kicks in the chest, and sent him away from him, so Calloway charged, but Orochimaru stop himself. As he and Calloway clashed their blade, and continued clashing each attacks of each blows. So now he duck down missing the snake's sideway swing, he uppercut him up high. He simply jumps up high, and then round kick his head down, and dive down when Orochimaru crashes, as Calloway slam his fist into his face hard. Soon as he jumps off, Orochimaru quickly jump up.

"**STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!**" He whips his snakes from his sleeves at Calloway, who's dodging all of Striking Shadow Snakes, and hop backward, as Orochimaru continues whipping all his snakes at him, as then Calloway cuts the snakes up, as he straight jabs his gut and then combos him 10 times, and give a final strike as he kicks him away. But suddenly, Orochimaru's half body turn to snake, and slithering fast towards Calloway. He jumps over him, as Orochimaru comes back with a speed, and gotten his Kusanagi out from his mouth, ready to stab him, only Calloway counterattack by upper kicks his chin, and sent him straight up high.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" Calloway's hands covers with auras, and blazing up high, as he jumps up high, and jabbed both his palms into Orochimaru's back powerfully. "**BLAZING STRIKE!**" The blaze impacts sent him really up high, as Calloway wasn't done, as he air leaps up above him, and his foots gone aura blazing up, and coming down towards him.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! KICKS OF BLAZE!**" He sends a barrages of aura blazes kicks downward at Orochimaru. He's feeling pains by now, as Calloway continues kicking. As now, he give it a final strike, sending him down. "I'm not finish yet!" He's dived down.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" His rotates in high speed and gaining aura, and turning into an aura blaze drill. Coming right down towards the snake. "**DRILL BLAZE ATTACK!**" He hits Orochimaru straight on, and crashing down causing a big impacts and a blow up.

Back at the east and with Tsunade and four others, she punch one far upon the impact, and crashes them all. She slams her fist down, causing a shockwave, knocking all Sound nins away. She then, notices the explosion by the Hokage Tower, an blazes aura as well, she's confuse, and know Calloway was there already, she never knew that Calloway's attack was that great, and attacking Orochimaru. She smiled, as now Jamal notices too and senses Calloway's energy and aura. And was surprised.

"Man, how Calloway be that strong?" Jamal asks himself, as now, he sense something and jumps away by an air sound blast. He looked, and saw Dosu. With a device on his right arm, Jamal was confuse of this.

"Your lucky to dodge that one fool." Dosu said to him. "But it's no use of fighting me. Your soon die here." Jamal narrowed him.

"Why saying that pal? I can kicks anyone's ass I can fight.." Jamal replies. As now, he jumps up high, Dosu wasn't impress. "And I'll kick your mummy's ass right out!" He round kick his right at his head, only Dosu ducks in time, but Jamal land on his left foot, and spin his right leg backward, but Dosu jumps upward, missing Jamal's backward kick. Soon as Dosu lands, Jamal leaps forward and thrust his kick at him. He evade and evades his attacks, all the attacks Jamal's doing. Was gaining fast. So he jumps up and rotates like a drill and coming down towards Dosu.

"**BROCHETTE!**" He drills kick down, only Dosu jumps away, causing a big impacts. Making a big force. So now, he kick down making a stone sphere, and thrust kick it, and sent it towards Dosu.

"Impressive. But not good enough!" Dosu stops it with his right hand with the device on his arm, causing it to breaks to piece. Jamal was shock.

"_What the heck was that?_" Jamal's mind. And saw him coming his way, as he thrust his right arm at him, but Jamal manages to evade it. But when Dosu sweep his right arm, Jamal move back, then a straight pain happen to him.

"GAH!" Jamal shouts, and felt something strange on him. As his vision are beginning to woozy. And can't see him right. Dosu notices and smirks behind the bandana.

"Well, I see your feeling dizzy are you? You should be, cause what I got on this gadget is call Melody Arm." Dosu shows him the Melody arm. As Jamal can barely see him. "And your wondering about the way your feeling are you? Does the word, 'Vibration'. Mean anything to you?" Jamal knows what Vibration is.

"You see, vibration of molecules in the air, creating a sound wave." Dosu explains. "These vibration are collected by the ear that directed to your eardrum. The human eardrum. The rest, as they say, is anatomy. What interests me are the organs of your inner ear, the ones that control your sense of balance, your ability to move." Jamal was shock, as now his left ear is now bleeding and hold his ear. While narrowing at him. As Dosu chuckled. "Feeling a little dizzy, naseous? That's right, best if you don't even try to stand up for a while." Jamal pants and on his knees, and continue narrowed at him.

"_Damn! I can't even stand up straight. What's with this guy?_" Jamal's mind. He stare at him, so now. Brandi noticed. And spins her Iron Tonfas, and gaining winds, as now she jumps up high.

"**WIND GYRO!**" She launched her wind spheres are him, only Dosu notices and jumps back, lucky Mokuba appears behind Jamal and grabs him, and than jumps away, letting the wind gyro blown up, blowing the hard winds, as now Dosu wasn't impress. He turn to her with a glares.

"You shouldn't have interrupted little girl. Now you'll join him." He charged towards her. Only now Ben appear and creates an Ice Wall. So Brandi can run, and helps Tsunade. Leaving him alone to face him. When he jumps back, Dosu busted the Ice Wall down to piece. "It doesn't even looks like a bloodline and a jutsu."

"That's because it's even mummy-freak. It's happen so, to be my Power of Ice." Ben show his hand, and steaming up with cold mist, and creates an Ice Energy Ball. "With these. My power will hurts and destroy, and even defeat. But, one to many ice energy increasing up. I'll be turning anyone into ice."

"Is that so? Well too bad. Cause your just end up like him." Dosu said, as Ben looks over Dosu's shoulder and saw Jamal, groaning and holding his left ear, as it's bleeding a little. And back to Dosu, narrowed angrily.

"If anything happens to him. Your dead to me." Ben said, as he powering up his Ice Energy Ball. And creates an Ice Sphere. He launch it, only Dosu surprise and shocking him, but stopping it with his right hand. He couldn't believe this, someone like Dosu has stopped with one hand.

"It's seen cold, but now. Your pathetic power are useless." Dosu said, as he disburse it away. "Even this Power of Ice may be great. But, your never defeat me." He charged, soon as Ben dodges his right arm. He smirked at Ben, as he felts something very highest pain ever. He groans in pain, and shouts out loud. "Feeling some pain are you? It's happen to be my Vibrating Echo Sound. It's only controls by my Chakra. And aiming straight to your ear." He chuckles, as the sound wave and the echo are aiming at Ben's ear, causing him to yells in pain, Brandi, Tsunade and Mokuba looks. And saw in horror. Ben's left ear started to bleed. He stops and letting Ben fall down.

At the south place of the village, Tug, Tyler, Arlon and Darrel, have gather all the survives and their okay, but some are kills. So now, Darrel's sense something at the east, something terrible wrong. He turn and ran. Leaving all three in confuse.

Mokuba watches in shocking, as Ben couldn't move. As he narrowed at Dosu who has done this. "You monster!" He charged towards him, but Jamal tries to stop him.

"No, Mokuba! Stop!" Jamal tries to warn him. But Mokuba ignore him and keep charging at him. Dosu saw him coming. And about to attack him with his Melody arm, but Brandi stop Mokuba by holding him.

"Let me go! That monster is hurting Ben!" Mokuba shouts at her.

"Calm down! We can't get near him! That guy has that device that can causes vibration. Hurting every ears and eardrum. It's best for us that we mustn't go near him." Brandi explained to him.

"Well it's too bad. Cause I'm faster then anyone. So it's no use trying to getaway from me!" Dosu charged at them. But.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**" The shouts came from Darrel, as he shots a drill beam energy towards Dosu, who's manages to dodges that in time, as it's drilled through seven Sound nins, and drops down. Dosu were shock.

"What was that?!" He turn back and saw Darrel standing there with his Three sword Style. And glaring at him. But now Dosu wasn't very happy of interruption. "I don't know who do you think you are. But your starting to tick me off! And I do not know what's this chakra I seen."

"First: That wasn't a chakra, you have call it pal. That was energy. Your lucky to dodge that attack." Darrel said as he pointed his White Shadow Katana at him. "And second: I do not very impressive about the way you hurt Ben. Now your gonna pay!" He's on his pose and ready to fight.

"Hmph! Don't make me laugh, there's nothing you can do to beat me." Dosu said as he narrowed and on his fighting pose. "I'll make this quick and end this fight for good." So now they're on the showdown. As now, Mokuba, Brandi must take care of Jamal and Ben. Leaving Tsunade of fighting off more Sound nins.

At the west of the Konoha village, we see Sibella, and the groups of Iron Clan fighting off all the Sound nins that is attacking here. And John is fighting against Kabuto. As his hands are Chakra Blades. So now, when ever Kabuto slashing at John, he simply blocking his attack, and scratching his Golems Arms. As now he swing his right Golem arm, only Kabuto dodges that, and jump over him, but, John quickly throw his Golem fist, and hits his back. As the impacts sends him far, and crashes, but now he emerges from the wall, and blocked John's massive Golem Fists. He tries holding it, but now it's too hard and strong, as he pushed Kabuto away.

While now, Sibella saw most of the Sound nins and about to attack her, but she vanished and reappears by slashing them through. "These guys never give up, do they?" She asked. As she slowly power up. And then blasted an energy bat, and explosion by them. Blown them away.

"They won't until this village is history." Winnie replies to her. She backflips and then stabs their backs, right to their hearts, and jumps way. She saw more of them coming. As now, Hinata and Robin jumps front of her, and attacked them. So now Hinata use her Gentle Fists, and Robin slashing them with her Fox Daggers. So far, Toby and Storm saw more of them coming.

"**WIND SLASH!**" Toby sent his Wind Slash, cutting through them. As Storm appears on their sides.

"**X SLASH!**" She cross slashes them. And stabs two from behind. As now, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji watches them from the building, and checking if there's any survivors here. Instead they saw the Iron Ninjas fighting off the Sound Nins, and they were surprised.

"Man, look at them go. I never seen their skills like this one before." Choji states.

"No kiddin' Choji. I'm impress as you are." Shikamaru watches them.

"I wonder how strong they are anyway? We maybe defending our villages, but I never knew they add helps." Ino said to them.

"Since were checking up for survivors, and fighting off the Sound nins. We better leave it up to them." Shikamaru states.

"Right!" Choji replies.

"Let's go!" Ino replies also, as they jumps building to building and checking up more survivors they can find.

John rapidly throwing his Golem fists at Kabuto. Who's dodging all his attack, and jump up, as when John looks up, he got axe kicked hard by him. And kicks him forward, he charged, and sends him a Chakra Blades cutting, John tries to block it, but Kabuto was too fast, and getting damages hard. As soon he's been kicked away by him, he jumps up high, and ready to stabs through his heart. While smirked evil.

"This is the end fatso! Good bye!" Kabuto shouts, as soon he's about to thrust his attack. He was stopped by his Golem hand to his waist, and it's hard. And find something different. "What in the...?!" He turn hi head, and saw the knuckles are spiked.

"Your be wishing you never said that pal." John said in anger tone. As his whole arm are spiked Golem. "**SPIKEY GOLEM ARMS!**" He twirl around and then toss him back, crashing against the wall. He looks up and stare at him all surprised. His arms and knuckles maybe spikey, but it's buff up a little like, an ape?

"What kind of Golem Arms are ya?" Kabuto asks himself, and glares at him. "Doesn't matter. I'll finish you off with one blow, so don't blame me when your die." John narrowed at him. And began to continues battle.

Back to Calloway, he stares down at Orochimaru, who's pants in pain, and all damages. His attack really outdid him. The snake sannin looks up and narrowed at him, than, changed to smirks.

"I guess I've underestimated you, Calloway-kun." Orochimaru chuckles. "You become that powerful as I thought. Those 5 years must have toughen you up. But, you shouldn't underestimated me." Continues chuckling at Calloway. As he's confuse by the moment. "Cause I've got someone you like to meet. Who's are the grandfather to Tsunade and granduncle to her as well." He several hand seals. As Calloway realizes what he meant.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU: REANIMATION!**" He now summons, two coffin, but now. There's a third one aside, and waits. Calloway was now prepares. As the cases, drops off. With a hard thud. As Calloway couldn't believe this. One that came out, has long black hair, and all dead like, his eyes are dark. And the second came out, has spike white here, and his eyes are dark coloured eyes. And he's wearing a headband, as same as the long black hair one. As they got armors. As the First one is red, and Second are blue. Calloway was shock and outrages. As he knows who they are, as Tsunade told him about her family.

"I never thought the first time I met you two. First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Second Hokage Tobirama Senju." Calloway said to them. As they looks at him.

"So, your Tsunade's husband. Are you?" Hashirama asked. As Calloway nodded as a replies.

"I see. You've taken care of her, have you? And even made her young once more." Tobirama said to Calloway.

"I have. The last drops of the Fountain of Youth. If I haven't making Tsunade-chan young again. She won't be using that jutsu anymore to reveal her true form." Calloway told them. As now Orochimaru smirked.

"Well then, let us see how strong you are, to take on the Hokage's." Orochimaru said, as he now, implanted both talisman into their brains. As now, something happens to them, started to steams up. Calloway was now preparing. As now, they become, almost originals on them. Original's body of course. "Since you've already show me how strong you are, let's see you've show your power on them." He chuckled.

Calloway narrowed at him. "So, bringing them back from the dead and using them as tools? Your nothing but a monster, snake freak. Mocking peoples graves is not my likely." As he grips his Odachi. And pointed it at him. "I'll make sure your never lives again, Orochimaru!"

"Don't try, beside, someone who's coming here will be surprised. Of seeing his old friend." Orochimaru said as he turn his head at the third coffin. While laughing. "So now, try to enjoy this. Calloway-kun." So now, First and Second Hokage, making their moves. Walking forward, and glares at him. Calloway's leaves no choice but to battle them. So now, it's begun by running to him. Calloway stares, and saw Tobirama coming from the high roofs. And coming down, and deflecting all the weapons tools from Hashirama's and dodging all his attacks, as he swipe his Odachi, only he backflip, and quickly thrust kicks his back, sending the First Hokage away. As now, he blocked Second's fist with his right arm, and evading all his rapidly attacks, Calloway never thought both Hokage's are strong, as now he jumps over him, and grabs his arm, and twirls him around, and toss him, only he land quickly next to First Hokage. Orochimaru were impressive. That Calloway couldn't breaking a sweat. So now, Calloway have to beat them, and get to Orochimaru.

"Alright! Here I come! **AURA TECHNIQUE!**" He holds his breath. "**GREAT DRAGON OF BLAZE!**" He unleashes a huge Aura Dragon Blaze, and heading towards them. So now, both Hokage were surprised. So now, Tobirama quickly hand seals.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER WALL!**" He blasted a whole mounts of waters, creating a whole walls, protecting them from Calloway's Aura attack. Causing it to blown up, and steams up. All wash away. Calloway were surprised. And watch it.

"Your attack are impressive, Calloway. But I'm afraid theirs are more powerful then yours." Orochimaru states to Calloway. He narrowed and seen it disappears.

But, not done just yet. Tobirama hand seals quickly. "**WATER STYLE: WATER SHOCKWAVE!**" He gathers all the waters and creates a twisters. And then, the waves are heading straight to Calloway. Who was shocked, and smirks.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZE WALL!**" He slammed his fist down, making a whole wall of aura blaze. So now the waves was blocked by his protection. Calloway watches the waves gone pass, and saw them, he jumps up high, as the waves are coming down from the roofs. Soon as their gone, he landed and caught off guard by Orochimaru's fist, and follow by First and Second Hokage's combos. All 40 hits from both of them. As now, they final strikes him, sent him far, and crashed. But recovered and stare forward, and saw them coming charging, he jumps over them, as Second Hokage quickly leaps backward, and double kicks Calloway's gut, as now Hashirama's drop axe kick, crashed down upon the impacts. As now, Orochimaru chuckled and leaps forward, and punches Calloway's back and pick him up, and combos him 15 times. And final strike him by round kicks him. As now, First and Second Hokage, both punches his chest, as sending him far. He landed with such a pain. He groans and standing up barely. He narrowed at Orochimaru, as he charged with both Hokage's. He prepared. As only then, suddenly.

"**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" It's was Chris's shouting, as the Fire Energy beam came out of nowhere, and blasted The Hokage's. Damages them majorly. Orochimaru's notices, as now. Calloway hops over him, and back kick his head, which the impact sends him away, and landed next to the third coffin. He stands up quickly, and narrowed. As now, Chris landed by Calloway's side. And grins.

"Look's like I made it just in time." Chris states. As now, Calloway smirks.

"Good timing of course." Calloway said to him. He nodded, and both stares at burning spots of First and Second Hokage's. And dying. So now, they both looks at them, and stares at Calloway.

"I guess, your strong enough to protect Tsunade." Tobirama said to him.

"Your that strong as we thought. Good work, Calloway-san. Please. Take care of her. For us. And live on." Hashirama told him with a smile. As now, they've turned to ashes and die again. Leaving their souls away. As now, they both narrowed at Orochimaru, who's laughs at them.

"I see you made it quickly, boy. But, since your strong, and thinking of fighting against me. Don't bother. Cause your just in time of fighting an old friend of yours." Orochimaru smirked. As Chris were confuse. Calloway still confuse. And both stares at the third coffin.

"Who ever it is, I don't care! As longer I take care of you, Snake freak!" Chris shouts at him. "I will not allow you to destroy this village, as long my friends are defending Lady Tsunade's home." As the sound of his voice, was echoed inside the third coffin, and inside was dark. Too dark, as the bright glowing eyes opened. As someone like that remember that voice, and growled and snarled in anger. His whole body glows, and about to explode.

"See if you try. But, someone who's one of your enemy is ready." Orochimaru said, as they looks at the third coffin, as something inside is glowing red. Chris and Calloway were confuse. So now, the case blasted opened hard, and both move out of the way, and stares at the flying case, far away. Looking surprised. They both looks each other, and looked back. And saw red glowing eyes. As they hear a chuckles evilly. And cold one as well.

"So, being alive again from a snake like you. No matter. As longer I'm back. I'll destroy you once and for all." The voice, sounded familiar to Chris.

"Hey, that voice. It's sounded, awfully familiar to me." Chris said and try thinking, Calloway looks at him. And look back at the opened coffin.

"I'm surprise you never recognize me, Christopher Storm. The same one who taken the Chaos Emeralds from you." The voice continues. As Chris's eyes widened shocking in horror.

"No! It can't be true!" Chris shouts, as Calloway were confused. As when the person comes out. It's someone who's Christopher defeated. The Immortal Phoenix himself. Saffron! "But, you couldn't be alive!"

"Well, a nice reunion has come to that, hasn't it?" Orochimaru chuckles. As Saffron smirked evilly. And laughs evilly. Chris couldn't believe, the Immortal Phoenix was revived by Orochimaru himself. What can he do now. Saffron must be more strong by now. As Calloway stares at Saffron, and looks at Chris's fear face.

* * *

><p>The shocking has happening while in the invasion, and defending the Konoha. Orochimaru somehow, revived Chris's enemy from the dead. The King of the Dark Phoenix Clan and the Immortal Phoenix himself, Saffron. So now, the rest of his friends did not know of him, only some that joins his Iron Clan. As now his teams know Saffron very well. But now, Chris and Calloway will be facing Orochimaru and Saffron. But, what battles from the Phoenix Mountain Chris once battle. Can Saffron is more stronger? Or just the same Saffron who thinks he's god? Can Chris and Calloway defeats them and ended the invasion? We're find out, on the next Episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<strong>

Chris: Hey! Christopher's here! Man, I've couldn't believe all this, that snake freak brought Saffron back from the dead!

Calloway: Better be prepare, Chris. This will be our final battle against them!

Orochimaru: Like to see you try. But, the immortal Phoenix will take you all down.

Saffron: I'll destroy every last people in this place into oblivion! So say your prayer, Christopher Storm!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 42!:

**The Final Battles Begun!**

**Chris and Calloway Vs. Orochimaru and Saffron!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoys this folks! The chapter will come for the final Saga! So stay tune! Read and Review!**


	42. Ep 42 Sound Invasion End!

On the last episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! The Sound invasion was begun, and leaded by their leader. Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. He explains about him, faking his death, using a Mud Clone. And explains about him, coming to Konoha and claim the ultimate power. But heard it was destroys, and furious. So now, he was added helps from Lord Wily. About the Chaos Emeralds and such. So now, Calloway runs after Orochimaru, leaving the others to fight off the Sound nins. As now, The dual between Calloway and Orochimaru begins. But, Calloway has shown him his great power aura. And was impressive of Calloway's aura power. As now, the South was saved. As now the east was having trouble, as Jamal and Ben was down easy by Dosu. And now Darrel must fight him. At the west, John's powers of rock was upgrade Golem to Spikey Golem, and still fighting against Kabuto. With third group fighting against the sound nins. So now, Calloway just met two people from the dead, who is Tsunade's grandfather and granduncle, brought back by Orochimaru. As it was, the First and Second Hokage. So now, Calloway couldn't beat them, as Orochimaru added help. So now, Chris arrival and defeated the Hokage's. As now, told Calloway to take care of Tsunade. As now, Orochimaru has the third coffin hold. As the case bursted open, and revealed to be, the King of the Dark Phoenix Clan and Immortal Phoenix. Saffron! Can Chris and Calloway defeats them, and stops the invasion? We're find this out. Today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 42: The Final Battles Begun!<strong>

**Chris and Calloway Vs. Orochimaru and Saffron!**

* * *

><p>At the roofs by the Hokage Tower, where the battle Calloway and Orochimaru faced. Even he battles part of Tsunade's family. As now, Chris just arrival and save Calloway from their blows. As now, Orochimaru revealed. To Chris's enemy, Saffron the Immortal Phoenix. Standing there, evilly smirking. He was glad to be back alive by not reborn of his egg. But reanimation by Orochimaru. Chris was shocked for once, of the voice he hear from the Phoenix Mountain. Now he's back, Saffron might do something he'll do. What gods can, cause destruction around the worlds. As now, Chris was shaking in fear, he never been this way. After what happen on his battle with him to get back the emeralds. Calloway were confuse by the moment, and why Chris was shock and scare of Saffron. He glares at Orochimaru. And demanded about this.<p>

"What's going on here, snake freak? what's this all about?" Calloway asked him.

"You mean Chris didn't tell you? I guess the arrival for the Tournament must have Chris forgot about that." Orochimaru said, as he walks beside Saffron. "As you can see, Calloway-kun. What you are seeing here, is the same Immortal Phoenix, and the King of the Dark Phoenix Clan. Saffron." He chuckles, as Calloway was confuse of this.

"I'm surprised that someone like a human snake like you." Saffron said to him, as moving his eyes to him. "Bringing me back from the dead. I'm impress of this."

"You should be. And beside, the way Christopher is shiver in fear about seeing you again." Orochimaru chuckled at Chris's face. "You see boy, I didn't mention about this. That I've heard about the Immortal Phoenix Saffron was destroyed. I've hear about him many years ago. And with such powers he's gotten, I always wanted someone who's that powerful. So I used three some of my Sound nins as a sacrifice."

"Use your Sound nins as a sacrifice? I never met any freaks like you, using your own nins for a sacrifice." Calloway said to him, as Chris forgets the fear and narrowed angrily. After hearing what Orochimaru said.

"You never have met, after all. It's the only way to use them for three dead. Bring the First and Second Hokage's to overpower Calloway. But, after your here. I've now bring back Saffron. And see what power he's gotten. Even for the Immortal Phoenix. I will like to see what such power he's gotten. Beside, your the one who destroyed Saffron. Have you, Chris?" Orochimaru said, while chuckles. Chris growls and remember that day. The death of Saffron.

[Flashback]

**"NO ONE! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! A GOD!" He powerful into full powers and has his powerful chi appears on his palm "NO MORTAL LIKES OF YOU CAN DAMAGES ME! I AM A GOD! KING OF THE DARK PHOENIX CLAN! I WILL END YOUR LIFES!" He charge towards him. As Chris has his palm to blue blaze KI. He power up high. And charge at him.**

**"I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" Saffron screamed "DARKNESS...!"**

**"I WILL STOP YOU! AND I WILL BY DEFEATING YOU SAFFRON!" Chris screamed too "PHOENIX...!" His friends, and his love one Robin the Fox, watches, and wishes Chris's luck to defeat a god.**

**"RASENGAN!" They both yells as their powerful attacks has clashes, and cause a big shockwaves, almost pushes the others back, and hold on their balance. Chris and Saffron holds their attacks, and Saffron yells and pushes his attack at him. Chris hold on. With all his might's. Saffron laughs and about to claim his victory. Chris can't lose against him. He must stop him, get back the emeralds, and ended the threats of Saffron and his clans. He scream out loud as his strength, and his powers are going up, as his Phoenix Rasengan goes up into maximum power, as Saffron felt it and cannot hold his attack much longer, as his powerful attack was destroy, and couldn't believe this "No! This can't be happening! I am Saffron! The King of Dark Phoenix Clan! I AM A GOD!" As he was directed hits by Christopher's powerful attacks. Saffron has scream loud of agony. As his whole body is tearing apart, as Chris screamed and then, it powerfully exploded, as causing a powerful shockwaves, the others was pushes back. A big burst of light cover all. As Saffron, then. Has turned to ashes, and was completely destroy.**

[Flashback End]

"I remember that very well." Saffron said as he narrowed angrily. "No mortal fools like you could defeat a god. That powers of yours are nothing but lucks. And since I'm back. I'll make sure your be gone, once and for all. And soon, anyone in the whole world will bow before their king."

"Oh, I'm afraid that not gonna happen. Since I've brought back anyone who dies. I will controls anyone," Orochimaru said as he brought out the tailman. "And when I reanimation anyone from the dead. I will controls anyone, including you. Saffron." He chuckles. As now, suddenly, he was back fist hard by Saffron, and crashed against the roof. Causing Chris and Calloway shocked.

"You? The mortal fool, controls the god? Never! No mortal shall controls the Immortal Phoenix god!" Saffron shouts. As now, Orochimaru getting back up, and glare outrages at Saffron.

"ARGH! You fool! I brought you back from the dead! I controls anyone who I want! No one like you can ever attack me!" Orochimaru said in angrily at Saffron.

"I am a god! I do not serve and obey a freaks like you." Saffron turn his head to Chris. "And this time, I'll be the one who shall kill you. And once I kill you off, in the face of the earth. I'll destroys the rest of your foolish friends. But first: I'll start ending YOUR LIFE CHRISTOPHER STORM!" He charged towards Chris, as he prepared for this. But than, Calloway appears and sideway kicked Saffron's face, and sent him away, crashing through over the roofs. As he jumps over it. As he turn back to Chris.

"I'll leave Orochimaru to you Chris. Good luck!" Calloway said and jumping over building to building, and going after Saffron, who quickly recovers and land on the building, and glares at Calloway who landed on the second.

"your gonna be wishing you never interrupted me! A foolish mortal like you would never kill me. I am the Immortal Phoenix! King of the Dark Phoenix Clan! I am Immortal! I shall not be destroy!" Saffron laughs, as he now stopped and looks at Calloway. "But if you actually have a death wish. Then I'll make it quick by killing you, human."

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" Calloway chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, Saffron. I may not only knows about you, but I do know about Chris now. Cause I'll never forget when I was under a spell, of the Seven Star Sword. My battles with him was impressive." He never forgets this.

[Flashback]

**"My days when I first touch that cursed sword. My wills cannot fight back against that such power of the Seven Star Sword. Our battle was too greats, even his powers of fire, and Phoenix." Calloway's Voice over.**

**Calloway smirked "Soon..." the Seven-Star Sword glow "Soon I'll..." Chris look at Calloway, he jump down to the ground and made it "Christopher Storm! I thought you were long dead."**

**"You think i can died that easy? not anymore!" as Chris charge at him, Calloway jump high "Stubborn fool!" he swing two dark fireball at him, Chris dodge them and "Fire Pistol!" he throw his fire pistol at him, Calloway slash it away as Chris throw his fist at him, Chris dodge every Calloway attack as he attack back every moves, he jump high as he throw his fire hands way back and "Fire BAZOOKA!" he throw them as Calloway blasted a dark fireball at him, Chris caught it and push it back at him.**

**Calloway dodge it and Chris put his foots together "Fire Spear!" He dodge fast as Chris landed down and kick the rock at him, Calloway cut it away and dodge Chris fire punch's, Fire..." he raise his fire leg "AXE!" he slam at him as he move and shoot the fireball at him, as Chris move away quickly.**

**He place his sword on the ground and "YOUKAZAN!" blasted the dark fire at Chris as he caught it "Fire..." he spin around straight at him, Calloway were shocked "What?!" And now Chris then "WINDMILL!' he blast out a dark tornado fire and hits him completely.**

**Chris jump high "Fire..." he spin with his fire hands together "HAMMER!" he slam him as Calloway dodge it, they continued fighting "You'll become a sacrifice for the Seven-Star Sword! After Tug Rover, you're next..." he block his punches with his blade "CHRISTOPHER STORM!"**

**"After that time, Christopher impressive me, I was surprised when I was under a spell. As now, he still continues fighting on to stop me of that cursed sword. His will was far great and caring of his friends and love one." Calloway's V.O.**

**"I! Christopher Storm..." he throw the big boulder at him "Heir to the Iron Clan..." as Calloway thrust it to pieces and Chris charge at him shouted "BE THE STRONGEST...!" he kick his gut hard "NINJA OF THE WORLD!"**

**Calloway drop in his knee as Chris "FIRE..." charge at him and "GATLING GUN!" he rapidly punch's at him all to his body and face.**

**"But I'll never forget that day. That Tug Rover, Saved my life." Calloway's V.O.**

**Calloway jumped after him way high, Tug gone down to him "_I will cut even my friend!_" Calloway cries out, "_Colonel..._" he remember the past of training and spears "_I must do this, to free you!_"**

**Calloway is near now, and he thrust at him, as Tug has now slashed downward.**

**'SLASH'**

**As he cuts through the sword and slash across his chest, Calloway scream in pain, in aura coming out of him.**

[Flashback End]

Calloway chuckles of that memory. And has his eyes close. He'll never forget that. Stopping the Seven Star Sword, and Tug saving his life, from the spell, and free. Now the Seven Star Sword was gone. The world is save from darkness. And Tsunade's home was save as well. He now reopen his eyes and narrowed at Saffron.

"Bah! Such fool! I never knew, the legend were true about the Seven Star Sword. But, that power would have been in my grasp." Saffron clenched his fist. "I felt that power, and such powerful energy coming from that sword. And it's all gone. But, I'll still get what I wanted. Is destroy Christopher Storm and his Iron Clan."

"Afraid I won't let you Saffron." Calloway said as he pointed his Odachi at him. "Since Orochimaru did say something about you, and about Chris destroy you the first time. I guess it's gonna make second time. As it's gonna be me!"

"You? Destroy me? HA!" Saffron laughing at Calloway. "How do you actually thinking of destroying me? I am a God! I am the Immortal Phoenix! I am the King of the Dark Phoenix Clan! A mere mortal like you, could not possibly thinking of destroying me. Your nothing but a human! And humans like that shall tremble before me! I'll make sure your die at my feet. Human."

Calloway narrowed at him, "Hmph! Like to see you try that." He charged by jumps towards him, as now, Saffron dodges his attacks, Calloway continues rapidly slashing and thrusting at Saffron. The phoenix dodging, as suddenly he was kicked aside by him, sending him away. Which gives Calloway time of his attack.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" Calloway's palms glows. And turning ablaze. He than saw Saffron flying in the air, and charging towards him. When he about to strike him, Calloway was fast of disappear and reappear above. "**BLAZKING STIKE!**" He slammed his palms into Saffron's back. He yells in pain, as the impact of his attack, knocked him down. But Saffron got up quickly, as Calloway manage to block his fist. He felt it very hard, as he toss him aside, and knee his gut hard. He grabs him and twirling him around, and when he let's go. He toss him far away. As his holds out his palms. And the energy ball appears on his palms. "**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZE SPHERE ATTACK!**" He blasted towards Saffron, who takes the effects attack, and blown away, crashing through two buildings and on the ground.

But then, Saffron flies upward and charging towards him "**KINJAKAN!**" He gotten a heated up weapon, a blazed sword in his grips. He flies forward, as Calloway quickly blocked against Saffron's Kinjakan. They both clashing their blades each others. Saffron round kick, only Calloway leaps away toward the building, and land. Saffron dashed towards him, which Calloway jumps upward, missing Saffron's attack. He quickly dived kicks Saffron's back, going right to the ground, and crashed upon the impact. He got off, giving Saffron to stand up, with his Kinjakan in his grip. And narrowed at Calloway. And vanish, he was surprised and looking around for him, but then, Saffron appears behind him and punches his head, sent him far, he vanish and reappear front of Calloway. Giving him a combos, with in 14 hits time. Follow by a final strike uppercut, sending him up in the air. Which Saffron powered his Chi. And blasted his attacks at him. Only of course Calloway air leaps away, missing Saffron's attack. When he landed, he quickly blocked Saffron's sword from behind, Calloway's Odachi started to glows. As now he jumps back away from him. As Saffron glares at him. When Calloway winds his sword back, Saffron charged.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! AURA SLICER!**" He slashed downward, sending an Aura slash. Heading towards Saffron who manages to dodges that attack, as he been caught off guarded, as Calloway elbowed his face, which the impact sends him away. But Saffron stops himself and coming at him, as soon Calloway about to counterattack. Saffron was vanished. Than got kicked by the gut, and sent flying backward. But Saffron wasn't done, as he combos him again, giving him a 20 hits. And now he drop axe kick, and made a loud crash on the ground, causing an impact to go with it. Calloway than standing up. And narrowed at Saffron, who's smirked evilly.

"Is that all you got? I never seen a weakling human who dare challenge me." Saffron said and laughs. But now Calloway smirk, and teleported on the building and charges at him. And jabbed his face hard. The impact of his punch has sent Saffron flying back, and crashes against the wall. As Calloway powered up.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" In Calloway's right hand, he clenched, and glowing up with Aura Blaze. So now be leaps forward in high speed. "**BLAZE AURA OF FIST!**" He powerful jabbed Saffron's chest. Causing a big impacts. Which the big force blowing everything away.

Back with Chris at the roof. He saw the impacts and dusts clouds where Calloway's facing against Saffron. So far Calloway is handling Saffron for now, and now. Chris must face Orochimaru. As he turn his head to him and narrowed.

"Now than, let's us see how good you are, boy. Heheheheheheheh!" Orochimaru chuckles.

"I'm ready as you are, snake!" Chris said, as his hands are in flames, and ready for battle. As the snake make the first move, as his half body turn snake tail, and slither towards Chris really fast, luckily Chris dodges his attack, and evading all Orochimaru's attacks. Soon as Chris jumps up to another building, Orochimaru hands seals several.

"Here's something you might no be able to dodges! **WIND STYLE!**" He breath the airs in. "**GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!**" He blow a huge gust of winds, as Chris saw that in shocking of such size of winds. As it's hits him, and blown him very strong, sending him far away. But Chris can't let it happen.

"**FIRE PHOENIX FORM!**" He shouts, and bursts up to his form, disburse the Great Breakthrough apart, and dashed towards Orochimaru, who's seem surprised.

"So that's your power huh? Heh heh heh heh heh. How wonderful." He hand seals. "**MULTIPLE STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!**" He gotten all multiple snakes from his sleeves towards Chris.

But Chris dodges all his snakes from being bites of their fang Venoms. He now, he gotten his swords and cutting them all up. And quickly vanish when Orochimaru attack after ending his Striking Shadow Snakes. He was confused and looking around here. But when Chris appears beside him, he turn too late as Chris cut his waist through, cutting him up in half, as Orochimaru dropped. As his half body legs fall back, Chris cancel his transform state and stare at the snake sannin.

"Gee, and here I am thinking this sannin was that strong. But guess not." Chris was about to leave, but he's hearing a hissing. He turn back, and was shocked as he saw the snakes were gathering apart. So now, it's putted back together. He turn around at Chris and chuckles.

"Are you surprised, Chris-kun? You should be. Cause my body can bring back together when ever somebody slashes me apart." Orochimaru chuckles. Chris narrowed at him. "It will take you a whole hours just to kill me. But your powers and skills have amazed me."

"if my swords won't kill you. Then I'll have to defeat you." Chris said.

"I like to see you try it." Orochimaru hand heals several. "**TEN THOUSAND!**" He lays down, opening his mouth, as Chris's confuse. "**SNAKES WAVE!**" All the thousands of snakes coming out of his mouth, and aiming at Chris with their venom fangs, as Chris dodges them, and evading them. He jumps back, and looks at all the snakes, as something coming out from their mouths. A blades, like Orochimaru's Kusanagi. It's charged in high speed, as Chris quickly dodges the snakes, it's worse then fang venoms. So far, Chris move backward away from the stabbings of the snakes with a blades Kusanagi. He keep moving backward faster from being stabbed. Then Chris powers up.

"**FIRE WAVE!**" He sweeps sideway, sending a wave of fire, burning the snakes into ashes. But Orochimaru slithered from the smokes, and caught off Chris's guard, and combos him 15 time, as he slam his fist into his face, and follow by sideway kick. And kicked another of his side. And knocked him away. As Chris quickly stopped. And narrowed at Orochimaru. He fully charged at him, as he sends a barrages of fire fists at Orochimaru. But when he got hits rapidly of Chris's massive attacks. He suddenly turned to mud and bursts away. Chris was shock and looks around, and spotted Orochimaru on top, and gotten his Kusanagi.

"Hah hah hah hah hah!" Orochimaru laughs, as his sword Kusanagi turning bright blue light, and suddenly it's floating, as Orochimaru is levitating it, when he move his finger, it dashed toward Chris, as he quickly evade it, and almost got stabbed. He see it coming back. He moved aside and saw it's going straight t back, aiming to his chest. So now, Chris jumped over, as he charged at Orochimaru, as his Kusanagi is levitating at him. He notices and keeps running fast. As Orochimaru laughed at Chris's foolish. As he took him by surprise of jabbed his face, the impact of his punch sent Orochimaru back far, as his sword is off as the bright blue light wore off. And dropped. The snake sannin stop himself and chuckles at Chris's strength and skill. As he gotten the Striking Shadow Snakes out his both sleeves and whipped them at him. Only Chris avoid them and hops aside, missing his whips.

So now, he manages to slices the snakes, and quickly backflip, which kicked his face, which the impact knocked him away from him. He then follows by combos him, as in. 15 times of hits. And then round kick by the neck, and slammed his face to the roof, he grabs his leg and twirls him around in highest speed, and tosses him away. And power up.

"**FIRE CANNON!**" He blasted the Energy Fire beam, and directed hits, causing an explode. Creating a smoke cloud. And then awaits for Orochimaru. Only now he saw the burned mud coming down, he quickly avoided the snake's Kusanagi. And jumps forward, and quickly turn as his face met the snake sannin's fist. He caught him off guard as he given Chris the combo blows. All of 10 times, and upward kicks his chin, going in mid air, but Chris gotten the fire orb on his hand.

"**FIRE SPHERE!**" He blasted his Energy Sphere at him, only now Orochimaru's half body turn snake tail and slither away faster, missing the explosion. Chris watches Orochimaru slithering away in highest speed, so now he follows him.

"This guy must be seriously strong, is he?" Chris asks himself. "Well I won't let that snake freak destroy this place. And I hope Calloway is fine going against Saffron. That immortal freak is far stronger then I thought. Those battle I have with him, and with my Blue Fire Phoenix form. I've defeated him and ended his clan. Will right now I must defeat Orochimaru and ended his invasion for good." He continues following Orochimaru. And always wonder how Calloway is doing.

At the other side, Calloway knocked Saffron far back, and crashing against the wall. As he's gotten his hands ablaze. As he's attacks is really strong against Saffron, and the immortal phoenix couldn't believe that the human is stronger then him.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZING STRIKE!**" Calloway slammed his palms into his chest, and blasted through the wall, as the hard impact knocked Saffron away. As now, he crashed. And saw Calloway charging. Only now Saffron vanish. As Calloway quickly turn back, blocking against Saffron's Kinjakan. And both clashing their blades with every eachs blows. So far, Saffron pushes him back, and straight kicked his chest, and uppercut him up high. So Saffron powers up his attack, only then Calloway quickly recover as the aura orb appears on his hand.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZE SPHERE ATTACK!**" He blasted his energy sphere, which caught Saffron off guard, and exploded. So Calloway quickly power up fast.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZING KICK!**" He dived kick, and hits Saffron's chest, with the hard impact knocked him far away. As Calloway charged, while sheathe his Odachi. And then, rapidly Aura combos at Saffron, and he slammed his fist into his face, and knocked him back far. Crashing through the buildings.

At the east of the Konoha village. Darrel avoiding all Dosu's attacks, and even his Vibrating Echo Sound, he back away, and narrowed at Dosu who smirked behind the bandages. As now, Tsunade and Brandi took care of Jamal and Ben. With Mokuba, who's keeping on eye for the Sound nins. As now, Darrel jumps away, missing his Melody Arm, not letting his attack damages his eardrums. After what Dosu did to Jamal and Ben. It's made Darrel furious. So now he go forward in highest speed with his arms crossed.

"**ONI GIRI!**" he slashes, only Dosu jumps out of the way. And wasn't impress of Darrel's attack. So now he charged forward, only now Darrel jumps forward and away from Dosu, and quickly turn and power up. So now Dosu was confuse and seeing lightning on his hands.

"**THUNDERING BUSTER!**" He blasted his thunder sphere towards Dosu who's surprised. But smirked and stopped it with one hand. As Darrel was shocked.

"It's looks very shocking to me. But I'm afraid it's no use to defeat me." Dosu disburse it away. And tries to swipe his Melody Arm at Darrel only now he jumped up high, getting away from his arm.

"_One step near to that mummy-freak. My eardrum won't last long to this._" Darrel's mind. He then saw the dust clouds trails from the other side, and was confused. And quickly go down, missing Dosu's Melody Arm. And landed. Only now, Dosu dived down, trying to hit him, and getting the Vibrating Attack to his ears. But Darrel keep on getting away from him. And caught off guard by getting his face kicked away. Crashing against the wall so now, he's gotten ten kunais with explosion tags.

"Let's hope your survive this one. Cause I'm hopping of having you dizzy and in pain. But explosion will do." He tosses them towards him, as Darrel was too late to dodges, and exploded. Causing ablaze, and smirked of the toasted Darrel. So now, he turn to the others, as they've narrowed at him. Tsunade growls.

"Now it's your turn." Dosu said with a smirks. And about to walk to him, only now he's face got kicked away by Kin, who's arrival here, after what Calloway did to save her life. She glares at Dosu, who now narrowed anger at Kin.

"What are you doing, Kin?!" Dosu demanded. "Why did you attack me, you weakling brat?!"

"Sorry to say this, mummy-freak. But I'm no longer on the Sound's side." Kin said, as Tsunade were surprised of Kin's action. "If Calloway-san haven't stopped Orochimaru of killing me off. I would have died by his sword of his."

"HEH! So the weakling girl like you would go and sided those foolish ninjas. How foolish you are, Kin. Then I guess you should die. You do know that Orochimaru only accepted powerful one. Not the weaklings." Dosu said and about to charged. "So since your no longer a Sound nins, then you deserve to die!" Brandi, Tsunade, Mokuba, Jamal and Ben who's recover a little, were shock of such selfish Sound nins of killing off some of their own. But, in the blazing fires. We see some figure there, and all blazing up. As it's Darrel, who's narrowed angrily at Dosu, and charged straight towards him with his arm crossed upward of his swords and one on his mouth.

"**YAKI! ONI!**" Darrel starts, as Dosu turn around behind him, and was shocked in horror. He couldn't believe Darrel is taking the heats. As now, he blaze slashes through Dosu, causing his whole body burns up in flares. "**GIRI!**"

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Dosu screams in pain, as his whole body are in flames, burning his lives up. As the slicing Darrel did, gushes his bloods from his scars out, as Kin. Tsunade were shocked of Darrel's attack. Even the others were shocked. And even Tenten, Neji and Lee saw the whole thing while checking up for survivors. Tenten never thought Darrel's body was heated up with fire. And using it against Dosu. So while the mummy dropped on his back, letting his whole body burning soon into ashes. Darrel's sheathes all his swords in. While still on fire. Ignoring the pains.

"The katana ain't too bad when they're on fire." Darrel said, as he quickly rotates in 320 degrees. Take out the fires and back to normal state. As now, he sighs, he was glad the mummy is dead.

Kin sigh in relief, as she turn to Tsunade, who's surprising of her new leaf. Turning to the good side, as she smiled and nodded. Kin smiled back. Suddenly, a big shockwave was hear, as they all turned to the west, and saw the dust blown up. They're confused.

"Hey, what's?" Ben asked. As suddenly, one smashes through, and crashes against the wall. As Lee, Neji and Tenten narrowed and see who it is. As now, someone who swipes the smoke cloud away, Darrel, Ben, Brandi and Jamal's eyes widened in shocking. As they've saw someone they know.

"SAFFRON!?" Darrel, Brandi, Ben and Jamal yells in unison shocking. As Saffron groans and stand up, as glaring, and then smirked of seeing the four again.

"Well, it's you four. I've known you little fools back from the mountain, and I see the new member is here also." Saffron referring to Mokuba. Who's confused.

"But, how?" Darrel said. "You were destroyed by Chris!"

"It's all because that snake fool, of reviving me back." Saffron said, as Tsunade know what's he's referring to.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouts.

"Yes, that one. That's disgusting snake, thinking he can control a god." Saffron said, as she, Lee, Tenten and Neji were confuse. "No fools and mortals like him can control a god. No one ever do." He chuckles, as now Calloway appears front of him. "GAH! YOU AGAIN?!"

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" Calloway's clenched fist turned to blazing aura. As Jamal were shocked. "**BLAZE AURA OF FIST!**" He slammed at Saffron's chest, causing an explosion, as the shockwave blown them away. As Tsunade were shocked of her husband's powers.

"C-Calloway?!" Tsunade said in confusion. As Calloway's Blaze Aura of Fist cause an impact, as blasted Saffron through the walls. As he's quickly blasted out, and tackles Calloway, far back, and crashes, and pinning him against the wall. And narrowed him in anger.

"Why some human like you, would ever be that strong against a god?" Saffron asked, while narrowing at Calloway. "You do realized. That no humans likes of you, would defeat, or kill a god!"

"HEH! Do you honestly expect me to believe, that your a god?" Calloway said and chuckled. "How did you think that Christopher defeated you the first time? A god like you were never an immortal phoenix."

"Don't CROSS me human!" He move back his arm, while holding Calloway, and slammed him through the wall. As he jumps backward, and aiming his attack at him. Only now, Calloway quickly emerges the building, and kicked straight to his gut. Causing him to gasps and spats out. Than his fists turning Aura Blaze.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! THOUSAND AURA FISTS!**" He rapidly Aura punching Saffron's body parts. And damaging him fast. He then stopped.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE!**" Calloway's wind back his palms, as it's blazing up. "**BLAZING STRIKE!**" He powerful slammed his Blaze Strike into his gut. Causing Saffron's coughs up blood, and the impacts sent him far. Which crashes through the building, so far. Tsunade saw the attacks Calloway just did, and was amazed. Along with the others. Who saw his attack.

"Man, I didn't know Calloway was that strong." Tenten said.

"So do I." Tsunade said, and smiled with joy. So now, Calloway charged straight forward. And following Saffron. And Tsunade prey to Calloway to win.

At the somewhere part of the village, Chris still follows Orochimaru who's very fast in slither form. So now, Orochimaru turned quickly in flight, and in highest speed, heading toward back to Chris. He's power punches his face, and slammed him down the ground hard. He quickly recovered, and blocked the snake sannin's fist. He and Orochimaru rapidly and repeating punching and kicking, only now they've blocked and evades eachs attacks of their own.

Chris avoid, and swift aside, and then he kicked his face, sending him far away, but Chris jumps forward in the sky, and then dived down towards Orochimaru, who's almost recovered. As he saw Christopher coming down. Who battle yells, and slammed his fist into his face hard, as the hard impact slammed Orochimaru against the ground. He move back away. And hear him chuckling.

"HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" Orochimaru chuckles loud, and coming out the clouds, and smirking at Chris. "Who wouldn't thought the mighty Christopher Storm, would be that strong. I suppose I underestimate you." He slowly moving his fingers to his left eye. "But, it's very quite obvious, that you shall never defeat me!" He pull his low eye lid, causing it to glows yellow, and freeze Chris still, and couldn't move.

"Wha? What's going...?!" Chris wondering. As Orochimaru chuckles.

"Can't move? Good. It's the only chance for me, to end this fight right now." Orochimaru's half body now to snake form, and flown toward Chris in highest speed, with his Kusanagi gotten out of his mouth, and aiming at Chris's heart! His eyes widened in shock, and find the way getting out of this, but no use. "IT'S OVER!" When Orochimaru was about to stab his heart. Someone's fist just met his face, and sent him away upon the impact. Orochimaru groan in outrages and pain.

"Who's...!?" He looked, and was shock and then chuckles. "So, it's you. Nine Tails."

Naruto Uzumaki was there, narrowing at Orochimaru, with hatred. As he's the one who stopped Orochimaru of stabbing Chris. He turn to him as he's moving again. He narrowed at Orochimaru. As both Naruto and Chris stood side to side, and on their fighting stance.

"Thanks for saving my life, Naruto." Chris thanked him.

"Anytime, Chris." Naruto said. As both of them narrowed at Orochimaru, who laughs at them.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He laughs. "How rich, coming from the Nine Tail Demon! You do realized that I am the Sannin, no nins like you would defeat me, along side with Chris-kun. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

"Keep on laughing snake freak!" Chris snapped. "Cause right now. Me and Naruto will be sure to defeat you, and ended your invasion!"

"Why don't you go ahead and try? Cause you two are so foolish of thinking you can defeat me." Orochimaru said with a smirks.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto cross his fingers, and poofs, six Naruto's. As Chris first charged. As four Naruto Clones charged with him. As two Naruto stay behind, and concentrate on real Naruto's palm. So Four Naruto Clone make their attacks on Orochimaru, who dodging all their attacks, and sweep kick one and thrust his hand at one, causing both poofs, leaving two more left to fight. But Chris appears behind the snake sannin, and kicked his back hard, letting two Naruto Clones combo him. 15 time hits and Chris give a final strike, by drop axe kick his head, and smashes the ground hard upon the impacts. The real Naruto gotten his Rasengan fully up. As poof the last clone, and charged towards Orochimaru who's getting up.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto thrusted his attack on Orochimaru's chest, causing a blow up. Sending him far away. Which Chris added the attack by having his right fist on fire.

"**FLAME FIST!**" He jabbed his back, burning his back, and knocked him far away. Such as Naruto stop him by kicked his collar bone, as him and Chris combo blows him, all over him. Such as both of them thrust kicks his sides, and round kicks his gut, and then both of them uppercut his chin unison. Which the impact sent him straight up high. As Chris and Naruto jumps up, and above him, and giving him drop axe kick on his back, sent him back down, and crashes. Soon as Chris and Naruto landed, they've been wrapped around by snakes, which from Orochimaru. Who chuckled.

"How foolish you two are, thinking of fighting against me, as two against one. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" Orochimaru chuckled. As he twirls them around fast, and tosses them away, which crashes against the building wall.

"There's nothing for you to do, of defeating me." Orochimaru said. While crossing his arms. "Even the Nine Tailed like Naruto-kun. Can't even controls the Nine-tailed demon's chakras. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Chris looks at Naruto, who's narrowed angrily at Orochimaru, as he turn back to him. "Say what you want, snake freak. I may not known Naruto when my teams been here. But, Hinata told us about him, and his life, and it's sicken me. Of those peoples thinking Naruto is the Nine-tailed Demon. All I see here is the boy. Who maybe soon, be the Hokage." Naruto was surprised, and grinned.

"Well, a tough talk you have there." Orochimaru said. "But, I'm afraid that you will fail. **SHADOW STRIKING SNAKES!**" He sends his two snakes from his sleeves in long range towards them. Which both of them dodges that. Away from being bitten. So now, on his half snake form, he charged fast towards Chris, luckily he ducked, missing his flying fist, which he's coming right back, only now Naruto uppercut Orochimaru, and Chris added by cutting Orochimaru in half again, he groans and landed, and his half body was put back together. And thrusted out his large snake, ready to eat them alive, but Chris power up.

"**HIKEN!**" He sent his large fire fist, which burns it into ashes, as Orochimaru manages to dodges in time, but Naruto appears and combos him, and Chris added the finally strike by slammed his back fist to his face, knocking him to the building wall. But when Orochimaru sank down the earth ground, Chris and Naruto was confuse. Then, Orochimaru bursts up the ground with his Kusanagi in his mouth, ready to stab through Chris. Only then, Naruto blocked with his kunai. As Chris quickly turn and jabbed his fist into his face, as both Chris and Naruto give him a good combo blows. 20 time hits from each of them. And both uppercut him straight up. As Chris jumps up in the air, and in front of him.

"Take this! **FIRE SPHERE!**" He blasted his attack, as it's pushes Orochimaru far back, and explode when they hits the building. A now, they both landed. And took by surprise as Orochimaru appears behind them, and double kicks their back, knocking them forward. As Chris quickly recovers and charged back at Chris. But he evading all Chris's rapidly punching. So then, he kick him upward, sending him up in the air, as he sent his snakes, and wrapping him around, and twirls him around in highest speed, and when he tosses him away, he hand seals.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" Orochimaru chuckles. He took Christopher surprised, by jabbed his face hard, while in half snake form, and send him far away, and then. He raise his right hand, and sends a thousand snakes towards Chris, who stand up, and too late for him. As he's got caught, as every thousands of snakes was coils into a ball, with all the snakes moving around, Naruto was shock, as Chris's half body was put out. Unmoving. As Orochimaru pull himself towards Chris with the Kusanagi coming out of his mouth. "THIS IS THE END!" When Orochimaru prepared to stab, Chris smirked, and bursts up in highest fire. As Orochimaru watches in confuse.

"**FIRE EXPLOSION!**" He screams as the Fire Explosion Wave bursted, burns the snakes, and Orochimaru was hits by that wave, and blasted him away, leaving the trail of smokes. When Orochimaru was about to crash landed. Naruto was below him, and jabbed his fist into his back, which upward. Causing an shockwave, and sending him back up high, as Chris appears and drop axe kick his gut. As sent him way back down, but Naruto added the damage but sweep kick his face, and knocking him into the wall, as Chris charged straight, and bashed his fire fist into his chest, and smashes through. Going very far of Chris's strength. But when he stopped himself. He chuckled.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Orochimaru laughed. "I guess Wily were right about you. Christopher Storm. Your that strong for your own clan."

Chris and Naruto narrowed at Orochimaru. "But, your no match against me. Soon your chakra and energy will go down, and it's gonna be useless to defeat me."

They've both looks at each others. And turn back to him. As he continues. "Even one simple surprising, of the Rasengan you use, Chris. It's just like Jiraiya. I don't know how you manage to learn that technique, and that skill. My only guess is, that you learn that technique yourselves, it is?" Chris grinned and rubbing his nose with his finger.

"You could say that." Chris answered. As Naruto were surprised. "It take a hard training to learnt hat technique. And I'm surprised that Naruto learn that technique. Even using a Shadow Clone for some cheat. As I'm impress." Naruto grinned like a fox. As he turn narrowed and turn back to him.

"True. But, with both of you have the Rasengan technique, you fools won't have a chance of beating me." Orochimaru said as his half body gone to snake and slither in flight towards them. As they've continued battling.

Back with Calloway, he's been knocked back far by Saffron, he pants, and stares at Saffron who's smirked evilly. Calloway knew that Chris have known Saffron, as he's that powerful to fight, for the immortal phoenix. Saffron was still that powerful. So now, he stand up, and pants in tired. And narrowed at Saffron.

"I'm surprised you live that long of fighting against me, human." Saffron said to him. "But so far, you won't live that long when I kill you."

"_Darn it. That snake freak wasn't kidding about Saffron being the Immortal Phoenix, as a god. He's that strong._" Calloway's mind. He unsheathe his Odachi, and narrowed him still.

"If you really expected everyone here to bow before a god like you. You can forget it!" Calloway pointed his Odachi at him.

"Oh, they're bow before me alright. I am the god!" Saffron shouts. "Any humans I kill! Those who do not prey to me! WILL ALL DIE! All mankind with all destroy! Gra-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Calloway is now mad, as he fully charged, caught Saffron off guard, as he slashes across his chest, causing him to yells in pain, and follow by kicking his gut, and sending him away. He manage to stop himself, and glares at Calloway. As he charged at him, with his Kinjakan in his grip. As he blocked against his. And got jabbed across, and knocked far back. Such as Saffron battle cries. And blasted multiple Chi attacks, and damaging Calloway all the way.

But, while the others are checking survivors, and fighting back the Sound nins, Tsunade walk to check how Calloway is doing, and saw in horror, that Saffron is blasting all his attack at Calloway, who's defending himself, and damaging very hard, he couldn't hold on much longer. As Tsunade narrowed. And jump up high towards Saffron. And winding her left leg up.

"**HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!**" Tsunade shouts, and strongly drop axe kicked Saffron's head, and crushing him down the ground, causing a big impact and shockwave, blowing the dust clouds away where Calloway was. And looked, and shocked. Saffron then twisted. And anger, he lifted his head, and ignore Tsunade's kick. As he turn and grabbed roughly on her neck, and started choking her.

"You filthy human! No one could possibly defeat me!" Saffron choking her, cutting off the air Tsunade has. As she couldn't break free of Saffron's grip. Calloway then, turned to anger, he's body are flaming up with Aura. And charged, and punched very hard against his back head, forcing him to let go of Tsunade, who now breathing. The impact of his fist, sending Saffron far away, as he vanish, and reappears and slammed his aura fist, which smashed him down hard, created a crater. As he grab him and punches him all over and toss him back.

"**AURA TECHNIQUE! BLAZKING STRIKE!**" He slammed his Aura palm into his chest, and sent him far back even more. He slowly power up, as he's palm gotten an sphere appear, as it's glowing up with energy. Going up very high, as Saffron had enough of this.

"I will not lose again, and die! I am a god! I am Immortal! I will not die again!" Saffron shouts, and ready to fully charges right back, as he fully did now.

"Since Christopher Storm destroy you once, Saffron. But this time. It's second! As I will destroy you!" Calloway shouts, as his sphere are glowing up high, and pure aura energy. "It's over now, Saffron!" He charged forward, as Tsunade was worried.

"DIE!" Saffron thrusted his Kinjakan at him, only then a light flashed, as Calloway vanish. "WHAT!" He stopped in place, as Calloway appears, with his pure aura energy.

"**AURA SECRET TECHNIQUE! BLAZING SPIRIT ATTACK!**" Calloway thrusted his ultimate attack at Saffron. As he's screamed in pain, as causing a huge aura explosion, damaging rapidly on him, Saffron couldn't believe all this. First Chris destroy him, and now Calloway have destroyed him.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM A GOD! I AM IMMORTAL!" Saffron screamed massive. As he's whole body was tear apart, and turned to ashes. As he's never coming back again, as Saffron, the immortal Phoenix. King of the Dark Phoenix Clan, is dead once again. A bright light explosion after Saffron turned to ashes. Tsunade was blasted away by the shockwave, and was amazed, that Calloway have defeated Saffron of his ultimate attack. After the bright light wore off, the trail of smoke appears on the crater. As stood Calloway who pants, and smiled. As he has won against Saffron. He walked out the crater, and greeted by Tsunade, having her arms around him. And was proud of him.

"You did it, Calloway-kun. You won." Tsunade said. And smiled.

"Yes, but it's not over yet. That snake freak is still here." Calloway said, as she nodded. And walk back to the others, and help defend Konoha.

Back to Chris and Naruto, they've been knocked back by Orochimaru, and pants. They've can't keep this up this long, they must end this and fast. Otherwise, Orochimaru will kill them, and destroys Konoha. But for Chris, he cannot let that happen. As he stood up, along with Naruto, as both narrowed at Orochimaru who walking slowly towards them.

"You're pathetic. Both of you teaming up against me maybe foolish, but warning out your chakra and energy will be sure, for me to kill you all off. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" Orochimaru chuckles, as he's fully charged towards them with his Kusanagi in his grip, when Chris and Naruto were about to prepared to be ended dead. Four Clone of Naruto bursted up from the ground, and caught Orochimaru off guard, as they've grabbed him and holding him in a hard grip. Orochimaru can barely move, and was shocked.

"What?! What is this?!" Orochimaru demanded. Naruto laughs.

"Oh man, you think I only creates only six snake-bastard? I create along four more, and hidden away." Naruto explain, as Chris were surprised. As he never knew that his four Shadow Clones holding Orochimaru like an iron grip. Which it's Chris and Naruto's chance to end Orochimaru.

"Naruto." Chris spoked. As he turn and listen. "If you do learned Rasengan. Then let us join together and finish Orochimaru off together." Naruto grin and nodded.

"Ok! Let's go!" Naruto said, and cross his fingers. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" A poof, as his clone appears, and concentrate, and quickly created a Rasengan. Chris nodded, and concentrated himself. And combined his to Naruto's Rasengan, into giant, and turning red blazing fire. Naruto were surprised and smiled. Both looked back at Orochimaru, who's seems nervous of their attack.

"Get ready to be schooled Orochimaru!" Chris shouts. As inside Naruto's mind. As it's like a sewer. And see a gigantic demon fox, as it's call Nine-Tailed Demon. He's seems surprised of Chris's energy.

"**_So, this boy's energy is much stronger then demons and even gods._**" He spoked in demon tone. Loud one too. "_**Go and finish this, Naruto!**_"

"_Right!_" Naruto's mind. Orochimaru tries breaking free, but it's on use. As both of them charged fully towards him, and battle cries. As Orochimaru's eyes widened opened.

"**GIANT! FIRE! RASENGAN!**" Chris and Naruto yells unison. They thrusted their Giant Fire Rasengan into Orochimaru, causing him to screams in pain.

"GAAAAAAARRRRG!" The attacks are burning him up, as when Chris and Naruto battle cries louder. The attack causing an explosion and blasted Orochimaru far and far away, leaving trails of smokes, as Orochimaru's eyes are blank, but he's not dead, just blasted away from the villages.

At the west, John was getting tired of Kabuto. As they've all hear an explosion, as they all looked, and saw the figure leaving a trails of smokes, and was blasted away, as it's Orochimaru. Kabuto couldn't believe all this.

"Oh no! Orochimaru-sama!" He turn and dodges John's Spike Golem Arm, and jumped away, and cannot continues this. "Sound nins! RETREAT!" He jumps away, as all the groups of Sound nins runs and jumping. As the second group of Iron Clan watches them confuse. As Sibella realized.

"Their Sound Leader, Chris's did it! He defeated him!" She said, as they've smiled.

At the south, Arlon, Tyler and Tug looked at the sky and saw Orochimaru being blown away by Chris and Naruto's attack. They've smiled. And at the North. The third group of the Iron Clan, spotted Orochimaru, as the Sound nins are retreating.

As for Calloway and Tsunade, and with the final group of Iron Clan, they've saw Orochimaru being blown away, as all the Sound nins are retreating as well. So far, the Konoha 13 watches them in confused.

"They're retreating. But why?" Ino asked.

"It's seems Orochimaru was blasted." Shikamaru guessed and smiled.

"But, where's Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Who else where he be at?" Kiba knows that Naruto when to Chris. As they've, but Sakura and Sasuke. Smiled of Naruto helping Christopher.

Tsunade and Calloway smiled, as all of them walk tot he spot where Chris and Naruto is. Along with the others, and while the Konoha nins squad helping finding survivors, and having medics heals them.

At the other side, Chris and Naruto drops on their backs, and pants. They've used up their energy and chakra. To defeat Orochimaru, and they've won. He smiled, as Naruto grinned like a fox. And chuckles.

"Man, we did it. Chris." Naruto pants.

"Yeah, we sure did. Thanks, Naruto." Chris said. As they've smiled. As the Iron Clan ninjas, and the Konoha ninjas when to them, as Tyler and Darrel helped Chris up, and Shikamaru and Kiba help Naruto up. And cheers on to them. As they've defended Konoha, and defeated Orochimaru. If it wasn't for him. And the Iron Clan, they're deed was grateful.

"Thanks you all. Of defending Orochimaru." Tsunade thanked them, as Calloway nodded. "This villages is saved. And it's all thank to you. All of your Clan members." The Iron Clan members smiled. As Robin when to him, and hug him, as Chris hug her back.

"Anytime. Lady Hokage." Chris replied. As he stood there, as all the villagers cheers for them, they've now realized of their braveness. As all of them wave their hands, as now. Since they've defeated the Sound, and stopped their invasion. They're gonna help them rebuilding the villages back to place. And they will.

In Wily's Castle. He stood there and watched the screen of Chris and his friends, stopped the Sound Ninjas and their leader, as is defeated. He scowl at him. While Stockman, Shredder, The Dooms, Dan Phantom, and Hun. Watches as well. And not very happy.

"Hmmm. I'm surprise Christopher manage to beat them, there getting stronger by the minute." Lord Wily said, as Shredder glares at Chris.

"That boy is starting to become a little pest." Shredder said.

"I most agree Shredder." Stockman agreed while glaring at Chris.

"What shall we do my lord? With Christopher being this strong after defeating the Z-Squad. There's nothing we can do of fighting against him." Hun said.

"Oh, but we do Hun. We do! Cause I've got something that shall destroy Christopher and his Clan for good!" Lord Wily laughs, as they were confuse, as Shredder stare confusion at Wily.

"What sort of plan do you have in mind this time Lord Wily?" Shredder asked.

"It's simple Shredder. Very simple. After those pests escape from here with Tenma, and that Emerald the Dragon King got. I've gotten something scanned with my special spy." Lord Wily turn and point his Skull Cane up above. "You see something sparkle above us?" They look up, and saw a small little spy robot. Which surprise them.

"Is that?" Shredder asked.

"Yes, Shredder. This my Scanner robot. A robotic spy shall scan anyone's powers and ability. And when it scan Chris's body. I was surprise of such power he's gotten. And so, I've finally create that will destroy them, Forever!" Lord Wily as he snap his finger, lights spot was on, showing the capsule, they all looked, and was shocking of something inside the capsule.

Even Shredder look shocked at what he was seeing.

Lord Wily walking over to the capsule, and what shocks they are seeing, is the robot. A look alike of Christopher Storm. It has shine shoulder blades, a point sharp nose. A matching gears, and armor on him. Even boots with booster rockets. And even a two jets behind it's back. It's hanging with the wires connect to it. He turn around to them "What you are seeing my friend. Is the very first, powerful prototype, you ever seen. I give you, my great creation. Hyper Metal Storm."

Lord Wily turn around, as he chuckles "And now, with this powerful robot. It can destroy the real one. Such as Christopher Storm. Now, arise my creation. Arise, and destroy Christopher Storm."

So now, Hyper Metal Storm, was awaken, as it's eyes glowed, as it's online. He gotten a scowl on it face, as his pupils are black and eyes are red. It's mission, is this: Destroy Christopher Storm.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, it's taken them five hours of rebuilding Konoha, and it's worth it. So now, Chris recovers and Naruto too. And while then, they've celebrations the victories against the Sound Invasion. And defeats of Orochimaru. But Tsunade known him very well, as he's not dead that easy, but with him defeated away from the village. Konoha will stay lives forever. So far, Sasuke wasn't happy about this. So now, he's gotten a letter from Orochimaru after the Invasion was begun, he never forgotten about the Curse Mark he's gotten from. And his True power upgrade by Lord Wily. So now, he's must make his choice, is this: Leave to Sound villages to be more powerful. Or stay in this weakling village, as now. He already made up his mind. He's leaving the village to be more powerful. And after tonight, walking away to the gate. He was stopped by Sakura. Who saw him going. And was shocked of what's he's doing.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura spoke. "What are you...?" As Sasuke vanish and reappears behind her.

"Sakura. I'm sorry." He chop her neck, which knocking her out cold, and dropped. He now runs away. And abandoned Konoha forever to Sound Villages.

* * *

><p>And so, the Sound Invasion was ended, and saved Konoha. By now the same for Calloway, of destroying Saffron, and died once more. And If it's wasn't for Naruto Uzumaki. Who added help to Chris, they both wouldn't have used a combine attacks on Orochimaru. And defeated him with one single shot. Which all the Sound nins have retreated. But, it's Lord Albert Wily have something up his sleeve. As he's gotten his prototype Creation. Call Hyper Metal Storm, and it's mission to destroy Christopher Storm. But, it's not the worst part. That Sasuke Uchiha. Have abandoned Konoha to go to Sound village, to be stronger to kill his brother. What will happen now? Will Sakura tell them about Sasuke runs off? Or is it too late to stop him. We're find out. On the next episode: Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview<p>

Chris: Hey guy! Chris here. Man! It's was tough fighting that snake freak! And I've won! But oh boy, I can't believe that idiot Uchiha leaving this village like that!

Darrel: What can we do? That moron only wanted power just like that.

Tyler: Well we can't just sit around and doing nothing! We gotten bring that fool back now!

Sasuke: Stay out of this you weaklings! I must get to Orochimaru and have him making me stronger!

Tug: That guy is gonna get it for abandoning the village!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 43!

**Sasuke's Abandoned Konoha!**

**The Retrieval Begun!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Ending 3<p>

The music was heard, as we see from the sky, is the village Konoha. And all the images was shown of all characters, and each of the time of Chris, Brandi, John, Ben, Darrel and Tyler. And at the top Hokage Tower, we see Chris and with his love one, Robin the Fox. Looking at the sky.

[Fate. Destiny. Dream. The words has spread out, as the chooses ones that came from the another world. Who are they? And how they get rids all the threats in this world? The legend story of the Iron Clan has excited. The world will soon be safe from the evil threat!]

**Mirai dake shinjiteru**

** Darekaga warattemo kamawanai**

We then see on one side, in a cloud of darkness, were the Organization XIII members.

**Hashitteru joumetsu ga**

** Anata wo kiramekaseru**

Then we see Sasuke glaring down at the Iron Clan, especially Chris before turning away.

**Mabushisugi demo mitsumeteitai**

**Dokka? bigaku? kanjiteru**

Then we began to see Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Lady Tsuande, Calloway, and all of The Clan's friends for the Konoha Village with big happy smiles on their faces going by.

**I´m really really stuck on you**

Now we find Lord Wily with a sinister smirk as his minions Hun, Shredder, & Stockman stood by him from the castle.

**Dare nimo nitenai yume no senaika wo**

Now we begin to fly over the Hidden Leaf village as we see each of the Tournaments participants fight with one another.

**Oikakete oikaketeku**

Suddenly in the halls we find Chris walking down it, and glaring down at Sasuke as he passed by him in the opposite direction.

**Dramatic te ni ireyumade**

Now we find Homer, Naruto, and Choji together at the noodle stand eating a whole lot of bowl's full of Noodles.

**Believe in Wonderland!**

Now we see, Mokuba, Ben, and a few of Konoha's ninja doing some lessons together in a class.

**Dare ni mo mienai yume no katachi wo**

** Tsukamaete tsukamaeteku**

We then find Tyler showing off to himself, trying to attract the ladies. But doesn't quite work.

**Watashi wa tsuiteyuku kara**

Now we see Darrel searching through the city with his 3 swords in hand.

**Atsui kimochi**

** Tsujitsuma awasebetsuri iranai**

In the night, we find Sakura on the balcony of her home looking out into the night sky. Thinking about Sasuke.

**Arifureta nichijou yori myo**

Now we then see the evil Orochimaru looking out a window evilly with his Sound Ninjas with him.

**Paradise mezashite hashire**

Now we see the prize for the tournament The Chaos Emerald sitting on a pedestal.

**Believe in Wonderland!**

Then in a sudden flash, we see The Entire Iron Clan, and all of the Konoha ninjas outside the Hidden Leaf village gate posing as a picture is taken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this Saga ended folks, and hope you like it. Cause the next Saga comes folks, Read and Review.**


	43. Ep 43 Retrieval Sasuke Begin!

**The next Saga has come folks, and enjoy this and the third opening.**

* * *

><p>In the red sky, the music was hear, and title appears.<p>

**The Iron Clan Adventure**

**Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)**

**Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama**

Chris and all his friends could be seen traveling through the earth on the search for the Emeralds.

**Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)**

Ben & Mokuba could be seen flying with each other across the sky. As for Tug we can see him showing off some of his fighting skills with a couple of crooks.

**Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru**

Blade could be seen standing in the middle of the mountain area looking at the sky.

**Toketa kôri no naka ni**

**Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne**

Then we see Lord Wily preparing his plans on getting the Chaos Emeralds with a sinister smirk on his face.

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**

**Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa**

We suddenly see Chris & a few of his friends fighting against the Organization XIII.

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**

**Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo**

We see Tyler posing for some of the girls, Homer taking a big bite out of his hand full of food. Then we see in the dark shadows Broly smirking evilly.

**Sawagu Genki-Dama**

We see Chris concentrating his powers preparing to transform.

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**

**Atama karappo no hô ga yume tsumekomeru**

We see Chris scream & fully transform, then starts to fight the evil legendary super saiyan in an intense battle.

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA!**

**Egao urutora zetto de**

Soon Chris & Broly fire their ultimate attacks causing a massive bright explosion that covers the area upon impact.

**Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai**

**Sparking!**

That's when we suddenly see all the character standing together in one big group & then spot Chris come flying in.

As the Chaos Emeralds swirling around him while landing.

**The Iron Clan Adventure**

That causes Chris to transform into his Ultimate Semi - Phoenix form.

* * *

><p>Last time, on The Iron Clan Adventure! The Sound Invasion continues, but only now, Chris and Calloway battles against Orochimaru and Saffron, the King of the Dark Phoenix Clan. As now, Calloway will be battling against Saffron, leaving Chris to battle against Orochimaru. As it's becoming epic. But, to the others, they're still defending Konoha, and all the parts villages here. As for Calloway, he's amazed Aura Power against Saffron showing him that he's stronger then a God. But, Saffron was that power to fight, as Chris is the same, and about to meet his end, but Naruto Uzumaki, appears and stopped Orochimaru from killing Chris, so he and Chris fights against the Snake Sannin one to two. Calloway of course, was furious the way, Saffron was choking his wife Tsunade to death, so now he released his most ultimate attack, that's once against destroyed Saffron again, As for Chris and Naruto. They've both used their Rasengan Technique as a combining attack, and defeated Orochimaru and ended the Sound Invasion for good. While then, Lord Wily have released a robotic like of Chris, as called. Hyper Metal Storm. And it's mission, destroy Christopher Storm. And the worse part is, Sasuke Uchiha. Have abandoned the villages, and heading for the Sound Village, to make him powerful then ever, thanks to Wily. Can Sakura gets to them before it's too late? We're find out, Today!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 43: Sasuke's Abandoned Konoha!<strong>

**The Retrieval Begun!**

* * *

><p>In Konoha, we see all the peoples here, walking along, shopping, working, and some others still rebuilding half of this villages, after 2 weeks ago of the Sound Invasion. Orochimaru attacked the Konoha, so then he can gets the Chaos Emeralds, for Lord Wily. But now, it's all failed, thanks for the Iron Clan. Defending the villages, and saved all the people here, as now, Chris and Naruto was honored of stopping the Sound Invasion, but some of the Council Villages, and Danzo demanded that they've were not meant to be call a heroes. But, Calloway and Tsunade outraged and denied their demanded. So now, the title and the prize that Chris's has won in the Tournament stays within him. So now, we see him walking along with Robin, Darrel, Tyler, Jamal, Tug and Brandi, they've recovered and having a day off and rested their energy. It was heard battle in the invasion, so now, Jamal recovered after what Dosu did. So now, while they've walking along, they've been thinking.<p>

"Well Chris." Brandi spoked. "After all those Invasion, that snake we just met. He's looked very creepy, and scary as well."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Orochimaru was that Snake Sannin. And that strong, but, with Naruto and I defeated him. We're relief that the village is saved."

"It's was a good thing too. After all, we helped rebuilding their village. Half of them of course." Jamal added. As Tug nodded.

"That's not all of it, Jamal. That match between you and Sasuke got my attention on something." Tug also added, as he turn, while the others listen and keep walking. "That purple aura we just saw. And those marks. There's something just not right about Sasuke."

"Come to think of it." Jamal said. "I noticed that too. Those strange marking like fires on him, I'm not so sure why. Or how he's gotten stronger against me with those marking, but it's almost got me killed by his attack." He remember that Sasuke's has some markings, no one likes the Iron Clan Members ever seen.

"Man, that Sasuke guy is really crazy and strong, even Choji told me about his clan, that bonehead Uchiha saying that his clan are much better and stronger then those other clans." Tyler added.

"If that idiot thinks that way." Darrel replies with a narrowed. "Then he's being such a fool today."

"Well, I'll better catch you guys later. I've got training to do with Naruto." Chris said. "Beside, he's need some help working on the Rasengan without using his Shadow Clone."

"And for me, I've got training to do with Tenten." Darrel said, and walking away. "Knowing how to use swords skills in style."

"Will, I've got couple of ladies that's looking for me." Tyler flexing his arms. Which causing all six of them sweat dropped. And walking away, as Chris and Darrel walking away in different direction. As Brandi, Robin, Tug and Jamal also walking in front direction.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, we see Tsunade with James Calloway, working on some paper works, and with James' help, got them all done, and half of the villages is repairs. So far, it's something else then not having the Iron Clan be call hero. Demanding them to teach Sasuke-sama their technique. But, Tsunade and James denied. So, while James looking out the window, he has a slight feeling something's gone wrong here. Which gotten a narrowed on his face. While now, Tsunade and Shizune were busy, while now Shizune was done healing the nins. And helping Tsunade on something, so now. Tsunade seem to noticing James looking out the window with a narrow on his face. And seems confuse. They all know that they defends the Konoha from Orochimaru. And his army of Sound Nins. And the Iron Clan defeated them, with Naruto's help of their power. But, she's very concern about James' narrow face.

"James dear?" Tsunade asks and stand up, as Shizune's noticed too and was confuse. So, Tsunade when beside him to the open window. "Is something's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing hon." James replies. And turn back to the open window. "But, there's something not very right here. As I've senses something, that's not seem quite right here."

"What do you mean, James-sama?" Shizune was wonder.

"I'm.." James has his head turn to the right side. And having a thought. "Not so sure, not so sure at all." He now walks to her deck. And lean a bit.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about this, hon." Tsunade said, as Shizune nodded. "Beside, the Sound Nins are defeated, and Orochimaru was gone away to his village too. I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

"Yeah, if the Iron Clan would here been here, they would have saves us all from Orochimaru." Shizune added.

"I know Shizune. I know." James said, and still not so sure. The door was opened suddenly, as all three of them looks, and saw Sakura, pants and in bloodshot in her eyes, as she's been crying.

"Sakura?" Tsunade was confuse. "What's bring you here? And what's wrong?"

"It's...It's Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoked. As something is very wrong like James said.

Meanwhile, at the training spot, were Chris is training Naruto of his Rasengan, as both of them clashed their attack, as Naruto uses Rasengan, and Chris uses Fire Rasengan. Causes a shockwave, and both blown away, and Naruto ducked from Chris's round kick. He then vanishes, and confusing Naruto. He looks around.

"Where he go?" Naruto asks. As Chris appear and kicks his back. "GEEAAH!" He's been knocked away, and to the ground. And got up quickly. And trying to concentrates his chakra. And creates the Rasengan, only now. It's exploded. Blowing Naruto away. And turn annoying, and Chris's laughs.

"Can't you ever make one Rasengan for once?" Chris asks, and help Naruto up. "I mean, look at me. I did a perfect preforming of Rasengan." He creates a Rasengan easy. Which Naruto think not. He only made one of his own, and only exploded.

"True, but. I know the one think that I can do." Naruto said, and creates a Shadow Clone, two of course, and concentrates, in Naruto's hand, and creating a perfect Rasengan. "See?" Two clones poof away.

"Well, I'm impress kid. But, that's kind of cheating doing that." Chris said, as Naruto's frowned and cancel his attack.

"Oh, come on! How else well I finding the way to make it?" Naruto asked Chris. He shaking his head at him, and then. Getting back to their training. And while than, we now see Darrel, teaching Tenten the way he does, doing sword style, only now, Tenten is using Two Sword. So now, Darrel blocking all Tenten's attack. And she's trying hard, and no use, and surprising of Darrel's skills being fast and strong.

She's been pushed back by Darrel's Three Sword Style's skill. And was amazed. "_Wow, man. I never knew, Darrel-san is that tough._" In her mind. She quickly avoided Darrel's Rai Shurikens that's been shots multiple by him. Follow by leaps side way, and then, charged towards him, but with Darrel blocking her swords, he knocked out of her hands, she leap back and tosses lots of kunais and shurikens at him. Only been deflected away by his swords. He now, jumps at her, only she rolled forward, missing his attack, and then grabs him, and about to toss him behind, but Darrel countered, by tosses her forward, and hits the ground with a thud. And groans. She's been pin down by Darrel, with his Golden Dragon in his grip to his neck.

"Your gonna have to do better than that, Tenten." Darrel chuckles. Tenten is now pouting, and help her up, and still pouting. "Sheesh. Come on, Tenten. You need to works up your skills, and swords skills a bit."

"But with you, being that strong with skills, and such powers I ever seen. I'll never get's strong then anyone." Tenten said with depress in her.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Tenten. Those ninja tools of yours maybe great. But, even my attack are powerful to blown them away, but. It's a only thing I might use." Darrel said to her. She nod agree with him, so now. They've both noticing Neji and Choji walking by, and heading to the Hokage Tower. It's confusing.

"Neji? What's going on?" Tenten asks him.

"Lady Hokage call a meeting. So we better get going and see." Neji replies, and continue, as Tenten looks at Darrel, and following them, leaving Darrel all confuse, and wondering why Tsunade is calling a meeting.

At the other side of the village, we see Tug and Jamal training, and doing a good job, so now they blocking and attacking each others in such speed, only now. We see Tyler going his great posing for the girls. Who's cheering for him, with loves in their eyes.

"Yeah! That's more like it! Like these muscle ladies!" Tyler said and put his arms together and raised up, with a star appear in his arm. Making the girl cheers wild. "WOOHOO! Yeah!" So now, Tug and Jamal sweat dropped of seeing Tyler, showing off to the girls.

"Show off." Tug and Jamal said in unison. So, while training and sparing each others. We see Homer and John, eating all 25 ramen, which Teuchi and Ayame watches them all surprised. Even it's remaining them a Naruto eating that much. So, they've done eating them and pay for their meals. And heading off.

"Man, I'll never get tired of eating those ramens." John said while burped.

"You said it John." Homer said, and burp loud. And while they've taking a walk. They saw Shikamaru and Kiba walking by, and see them heading for the Hokage Tower. And not so sure what's up. So they've walking away and explores around the village. So, they spotted Chris and Robin, and with Naruto.

"Hey, there they are." John said, and than, Ino came by and for Naruto.

"Naruto, Lady Hokage call a meeting, and something's terrible wrong here." She said, as Naruto nod.

"Okay, let's go. See ya guys later." Naruto runs with Ino to the Hokage. Leaving them all confuse.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Homer asks. While scratching his head.

"I'm not so sure, Homer." Chris replies. "But, we better head with the others, and others can do some training. We're find out later." They all follows Chris to the others.

In the Hokage Tower, and in Tsunade's office, we see all the 11 Konoha ninjas, and their sensei. Having a meeting, and with Sakura who told Tsunade and James what's happen. And now, Tsunade stood front of her deck.

"Everyone, I. Have terrible news to tell you." Tsunade said, and all of them listen. "Of what we have heard from Sakura is shocking. Sasuke Uchiha. Has left the village." They're all shocked.

"What?!" Ino was shock, that the idiot avenger has left the Konoha village just like that.

"He left the village?! No way!" Kiba added, and his puppy partner yaps agree.

"How could he left the village like that? He wouldn't just go and left this village." Naruto states.

"But, how could he do this? Why did he leave?" Choji asked.

"We're not so sure, but. While Sasuke left, and Sakura being knock out, she found a letter in his home. And we know why he left. He's heading for Sound Village to get more power from Orochimaru." She show them the letter, and all couldn't believe what Sasuke was doing.

"I knew something is wrong here." James states. "And now we must do something, to get Sasuke back to the village and fast."

"Right hon, and I want you all to get Sasuke back, before he'll reach away from here. And we cannot allow Orochimaru get's his vessel. And having Sasuke become more stronger as ever." Tsunade said to them.

"Now, Shikamaru." James said, as the lazy boy step forward. "I want you to lead Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Choji. As the retrieval team to bring back Sasuke." Shikamaru nods agree. As Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Neji step beside him.

"I know it's risky of having you all in a dangerous mission. But we cannot let Sasuke get away." Tsunade said. "Now, head for the gate, and get's your stuff ready, we might know that Sasuke is not far away." They all nods, and exit the door, and all heading for the gate.

Later than, we see Chris and Darrel sparing at the training ground, while Homer, Toby, Jamal, Tug and Robin watches them sparing. And both are doing good of their fighting skills.

Chris dodges all Darrel's swords attack. And backflip, missing his sweep sword. And low kicks his leg, making him fall down, and then added by drop heel kick in his chest.

"HRAH!" Darrel spats out in pain, and roll away, holding his chest, and got up quickly and attack Chris, and both in punching and kicking struggles. While missing their own each attacks. And then he swift kicks his chin hard, knocking him back, but with a flash of light speed, he hard punch his gut hard.

"ARGH!" The impacts of Darrel's punch knocked him away. Luckily he stop himself and back on his feet, and on his fighting stance. And Darrel's fighting stance too.

"Look at them go." Jamal said, after seeing Chris and Darrel sparing, and going real fast. "These guy's skills are like nothing, it's amazing."

"Yeah, there power and skills are high than any of us." Tug added.

"Well, maybe we're be stronger this time, if we keep up our training. And fight against any threats we might face." Robin stated. And the others nods agreement.

"I sure hope so." Toby added.

"But there's something bothering me about those guys we saw, that's heading for the tower." Homer remembered.

"What do you mean by that, Homer?" Toby asked Homer in confusion.

"Well, I saw Shikamaru and Kiba heading for the tower, and Ino too. And with Naruto to that place." Homer told them. "I'm not so sure why, or what it's about. But we better check it out later." They agree, and back watching Chris and Darrel continue sparing.

An hour later, in the gate. We see Shikamaru, with Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Neji. They are ready to go, and bring Sasuke back home. So, Tsunade and James Calloway wishes them good luck. And just they're about to leave, Sakura when to him.

"Naruto, you must promise me, that you're being Sasuke back." Sakura said to him.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We're get him back." Naruto said to her, and the Retrieval team are off, and trailing Sasuke, and fast. So now, Tsunade and James has worries on their face. And got a bad feeling about this.

"I just hope their okay, James. I can't bare to see that were risking our own ninjas here." Tsunade said, as James clench her hand soft.

"Don't worry, I'm sure their be okay." James said.

"But, what about the Iron Clan. Surely they can add helps to them." Ino states. Only Tsunade shake her head.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. James and I talks this over with the councils. They denied about having the Iron Clan adds to them, they all think their a threats to this villages. To we got no choice back, have five retrieval team, to go after Sasuke." She said, as Ino frowned and narrowed after hearing that. But, they all didn't know that Hinata overheard this. And couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha left the village. So now, she narrowed and heading back to report the others.

So five minutes later after the Retrieval team left, Hinata reported to Chris and the others, and were so shocked.

"WHAT?!" All of them yells in shocking.

"That idiot Uchiha!" Jamal shouting while getting mad. "I can't believe that idiot would go and do that!"

"What was he thinking, abandoning the village just like that?" Tyler asked and not very happy.

"That guy is getting himself in trouble for this." Homer added. "And whatever the reason for him to abandoned the village like that, must have some very good reason of abandoning the village."

"He better have a very good reason, for a few hours of pain he gets." Darrel said while cracking his knuckles.

"Well, after I've heard about the meeting the others are talking about, I've spy on them, and hear something so shocking I ever heard." Hinata said. And all looks at her.

"What is, Hinata?" Chris asks her.

"It's seems that Sasuke left the village, is getting more power by going to Orochimaru's Sound village." Hinata told them, as causing Tyler, Tug, and Chris dropped in shocked.

"EH?!" All of them yells.

"You mean...?" Tyler was speechless. "I don't believe this! OH! I'm gonna pound that moron!" He punch his other palm.

"The only problem is. That the Councils are denying that you will not be adding helps to the retrieval team." Hinata said. And they're not very happy to hear that.

"I've shouldn't have guessed. Those guys are nothing but trouble. Forcing us to train that Uchiha slob our technique." Tug states. All of them agreed.

"What should we do now?" Robin asked. "We can't let Sasuke getting away with this."

"I agree with you, Robin. We must do something about this, and getting back Sasuke." Sibella states.

"Nope, nothing doing kid." Tyler disagreed. "We can't, you heard what Hinata said. Those Councils refuses us to add help."

"True, but, what else can we do?" Darrel asked.

Chris looks out the window, and giving a thought. What choice they have, go and add helps? Or stay here and let this happen? "We better have a talk with Lady Hokage gang. But not all together, me, Tyler, Darrel, Tug and Mokuba will go there and have a chat with her." They all agree, and heading out.

Ten minutes later in the forest, we see the Konoha Retrieval team jumping each tree branch, and following Sasuke's trail sense that Akamaru is smelling. And it's not far from here. Almost.

"It's looks like Akamaru's picking up Sasuke's sense alright. And were almost there for him." Shikamaru states.

"But, there's something wrong here, and not right. Akamaru is picking up something else, that Sasuke isn't allow." Kiba added.

"You sure? Is Sasuke leaving with someone else?" Naruto asking.

"Who ever they are. We better be prepare for them." Neji states.

"I was afraid you say that." Choji said. And all keep going forward.

Back in Konoha, and inside Tsunade's office, Chris was there with Darrel, Tug, Mokuba and Tyler. Having a chat with her, about all this of three things. One: Sasuke Uchiha left the village. Two: Is about them sending five Konoha nins as a retrieval team to retrieve Sasuke back to the village. And last is three: About the Councils denied about having the Iron Clan to add help. And they're outrage, as Tsunade and James has a feeling this would happen. So now, they all sits down.

"I know your quite upset about, what the councils has made. But we all know the reasons, and all." Tsunade told them. "Beside, We try to reasons with them about having you added help. But it didn't go well."

"Those councils didn't trust you all ever since you all came here for the tournament. And because of that, some of them are outrages about you, Chris. Having the Rasengan. They said that it's the Forth Hokage's attack. Beside, it's the same attack of his and Jiraiya's attack too." James explained to them.

"I see." Chris understand. "But, we can't just let Sasuke get away. Beside, in the tournament, we all noticed Sasuke's changes and powers. I've sensed such energy coming from him. It's even got evil energy and dark power."

"I've even noticing the marks on his neck, and those fire like marking appearing on him. It's something I don't like, even it's purple color of those markers." Chris added one.

"Well, I did say to you, Chris, that he got that Curse Mark from Orochimaru. Is to make him power, and gets more if he join him. And he did." Tsunade said.

"Well we won't let it happen. We'll just go and add help to them." Tyler states.

"It's no use Tyler. You hear what she said." Tug remain him.

"Oh yeah." Tyler said as he know about the Councils.

"Isn't there anyway to get the Council's trust?" Mokuba asked.

"No, they won't listen, and never will be. I'm sorry everyone. But you cannot leave and added their help." Tsunade said, and she's serious. So, Chris sigh and leave with the others. So now, after they leave the tower.

"Man, that's so bummer!" Tyler said out loud.

"I agree with you, Tyler." Tug added. "Those councils jerks are so careless, and never even trust us anymore."

"What can we do? There's nothing else we can do." Mokuba asked. And while away from the tower. Chris stop in place, and the others noticed.

"Chris?" Darrel was confuse.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asks him.

Chris stand silence. And having a thought, so now, he stares at the gate. And, he smirked. "Guys. It's best we go and added their help."

"SAY WHAT?!" Darrel, Tug, Tyler and Mokuba yelps in shocking.

"Are you crazy?!" Tug asks him.

"What about those things Tsunade said? We can't go and add their help. They didn't even trust us." Tyler told him.

"True, but. How else we can go and add help, by getting Sasuke back? It's the Iron Clan Code of Honor guys, and we can't break them. We are the Iron Clan. We all cares thing, and do not liked evil being. We, shall save the World for Honor." Chris said. "Beside, we did got back those Chaos Emeralds. Now we're make sure, that Wily won't get his hands on them. We went this so far, fighting against threats, and fighting our opponents. We can do this guys. And we must now." All of them were surprised. And realized that Chris's right.

"Your right pal. This is who we are now." Tyler said.

"Jamal and I may have joined the Iron Clan. But we all learned everything about the Iron Clan history. And all the skills we got." Tug added.

"And if Ben haven't turned me into the new leaf. And change the way I've done. I would have destroyed everything. But, this is who I am now. Follow my own brother's wishes. But now, I've got a new brother who will take care of me, and all of us following everything we might face." Mokuba said with a smile.

"I've got thing, to follow my dream, of becoming a World Strongest Swordsman, and If I find that _man_ who's the strongest." Darrel smirked. "I will follow that dream. And become the new Strongest Swordsman." Chris smiled. And face back to the far away gate.

"Alright gang! Let's move!" Chris commands, and all running out fast, and now, they've exited the gate, and entering the forest. As now, in Hokage Tower. Tsunade and James noticed already about them exiting to add help. And smiled proudly.

"Good luck to you all." Tsunade said, as she and James hold hands. And hope they get back alive.

Back to the retrieval team. They've keep on tracking the trail, and it's looked like they're near by now. But, Shikamaru is unsure about this. So, they landed, and keep on hidden.

"We better be careful, I've got a bad feeling about this." Shikamaru said and looks at Neji. "Better check it out using that bloodline of yours." Neji nodded, and hand seals.

"**BYAKUGAN!**" Neji shouts, and activated the bloodline, and seeing through the forest, and so. He manages to spy them, all four sound nins as the Sound Four. And some are sitting down, while one standing next to a coffin. So now, he's not so sure about this.

"I see them, and. It's looks like I'm not seeing Sasuke with them." Neji said.

"Wonder where he is now." Shikamaru asking.

"Not sure, but. We better be careful around them." Neji told them. "Cause they looked like the Sound nins to me."

"Man, no kidding." Naruto narrowed of the headband. "But, where could Sasuke be?"

"That's what I like to know." Kiba added while narrowing.

"We can't strike now, we're gonna need a plan to strike." Shikamaru said, and all agreed with him. "Now, let's get to the plan." All huddle, and all hear his plan.

At the half way of the forest, we see Chris, Tyler, Tug, Darrel and Mokuba jumping through the trees, and Tyler's shade has a vision, to see footprints. And he see them, and all follow them.

"This trail may have lead us to them now gang." Chris states.

"Wonder what their doing now? They could get hurt." Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they can handle this." Darrel stated.

They continued, and landed. So now, they're not sure where the other footprints is, Tyler looking around it, and no such luck.

"Well, are we there for them?" Tug asks Tyler.

"Nada. I can't see any footprints here anymore. They must have split up or something." Tyler said to them.

"We must have been lost now." Mokuba said and lean over the tree.

"Were not lost, pal. I'm sure we can find them, and getting back Sasuke." Chris said, while looking around.

So now, back to the retrieval team, Shikamaru and Neji are hidden away, and they're spying on them, while Naruto, Choji and Kiba hide away, and be ready.

"I see them, but. It's like you said now, Neji. Sasuke not with them, but where is he anyway?" Shikamaru asking. While Neji checking using his bloodline.

"If I'm correct. He's in that coffin." Neji said, looking at the coffin where a girl name Tayuya is sitting down.

"What?! Then, that's mean. He's dead?" Shikamaru said in shocking tone.

"I'm not sure, the coffin is sealed." Neji said ad seeing five seal tags on it's seal. "We're not so sure why, but something is not very right here."

While they're spying, one with two heads, as one front name Sakon and second behind facing the same name Ukon. Stood up and toss a kunai, Shikamaru were shock, and when pass them, hitting the tree, and it's got three explosion tags attached. They've bushes. Causes a huge explosion, blown Shikamaru and Neji away.

Back with the Iron Ninjas, they senses a powerful explosion, and see bright light added. And they know something's happening.

"Do you think that's them?" Tug asked.

"It's must be. Come on!" Chris said, and all runs towards the light, which is slowly down. And hope it's not too late.

Back with the retrieval team. Shikamaru and Neji are down, and Naruto, Choji and Kiba was yanked down by a invisible webs string, by a man with six arms like spider name Kidomaru. Smirking of there foolish. Only now, Kiba quickly grabs the smoke bomb and toss it down, creating a cloud smokes blocking their sight. Only than, Kidomaru chuckled.

"Oh please, give me a break, you can throw all your smoke bomb all you want. But I still got ya." He said, and still gotten the web strings wrap around their ankles. "This webs here are a lot stronger than they look, but they can encounter anything."

So now, he brings back his web to his fingers, letting three ninja's go. So now, Shikamaru realized something about those traps they almost had.

"So, those trap we just saw, the trap you set it up, was a triple trap, huh?" Shikamaru asks. "I've got to say, your very clever doing that. You might be the smart one here."

"Yeah?" Kidomaru asks it a smirk. "Well your gonna be the dead one." he try to move, only suddenly he couldn't move. "Hey, what the?! What's going on?" So does the others, Tayuya, Sakon, and a fat one name Jirobo couldn't move at all.

"Alright, nice work, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, a Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession jutsu, on all four of their shadow. And cannot move.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to that traps of yours. Looks like your not the only one who can set a trap here." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Impressive." Sakon said with a smirk. "But, since you can do that jutsu, can you even dodges something?" They're confuse, as five shuriken was shot out of nowhere towards Shikamaru. Who notices and nearly gotten him, and move, causes to cancel his jutsu.

"Hey! What was that?" Shikamaru asks.

"Looks like it's all over for you punks." Tayuya said with a smirk. "Once your all dead. Your never gets what you came for." Four of them chuckles. Only suddenly a voice was heard.

"I wouldn't say dead if I were you toots." Someone said, as five Konoha ninjas knows that voice somewhere, all of them looked up the rocky hill top, and saw the Iron Clan ninjas, Chris on the middle, Tyler on the right side, Tug on the left, and both Darrel and Mokuba below narrowing at them.

"What the? Chris? Darrel?" Naruto were shocked.

"Mokuba?" Kiba were surprised.

"Tug too? Here?" Shikamaru asks in confuse.

"Tyler! What are you guys doing here?" Choji asked in confusion.

"So, those are the Iron Clan huh?" Tayuya asked. While looking at them.

"Looks like a couple a puny mice here if you ask me." Jirobo added while chuckling.

"And on the middle, you must be the Heir of the Iron Clan huh? So your the one who defeated Orochimaru-sama." Sakon asked and seems not very pleased.

"You could say that," Chris said, while others moving away, and making sure they strike. "Beside, that snake freak was trying to destroy Konoha. So we Iron Clan add their helps on defending their village. And if it's wasn't for me and Naruto here. He would have been gone away for good."

"And we came here to add help for them." Tyler said, as the Retrieval team were surprised. "So, where Sasuke scum anyway? We're here to drag his idiot ass back home."

"He's in that coffin Tyler." Neji told him, and all looked at the coffin.

"So he's dead eh? I could have beaten him to death if you guys haven't done that." Tyler said, while five Konoha ninjas sweat dropped.

"Who something about him being dead?" Sakon asked. "He's not really dead. But, enough of that. If what Orochimaru said about you being that powerful. Than why not joining him and the Sound village. I'm sure the village would be interesting of having you in our side. So, what you say? Join us? I'm sure we can talk this over, after we get Sasuke to the village." But, Chris narrowed. And then smirked to add.

"If you think about having me joining his Sound Village, will guess what. We Iron clan don't join anyone, and even the village, who expected me to join them. We do not join others, and even as a clan member, and any kind of them. Even an fool and evil freaks like of you." Chris said as they're outrages.

"I don't know pal. They may be from that village. But, someone like a red hair girl here is cute. Which is my kind of lady." Tyler said, and lifting his shade up, and getting a elbow to the gut by Darrel.

"It not a good time to do that, Tyler." Darrel said with a annoying expression.

"Man, what a joke. You saying that to Tayuya? Forget it. She's not interested in you." Kidomaru said.

"Quiet! Spider freak!" Tayuya said, with a small blush in her face. "didn't you hear him, if he say I'm cute, than let him." They now turn annoying to him.

"Well, that hits ya huh?" Tyler said, only Chris bop his head.

"Never mind that, Tyler. As I was saying, that..." Chris than was interrupted by Kidomaru's kunais. Strike through his body. Causing five Konoha ninjas shocked.

"Oh no! Chris!" Choji shouted in horror.

"Chris!" Naruto added with him.

"Chris! Kiba shouts, while Shikamaru and Neji couldn't believe this.

"This is what happen to fools who refuses." Kidomaru laughs, along with Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and Tayuya. "Your so careless thinking you can," he then stopped, and turn shocking, along with the others, and even the Konoha ninjas. They saw ten gaps holes of Chris's body, which turned Fire Form in time. It's regenerate back, and Chris smirked.

"Well, we got ourselves some interruption here. One with no manner what so ever." Chris said, and stood up, and with both fast time, he rapidly shooting fire bullets. "**HIGAN!**" Kidomaru was fast, and dodging them. And was shocked of that power.

"What is that? A bloodline?" Tayuya said in shocking seeing Chris's attack.

"I'm not sure." Sakon was shock also.

Suddenly, a huge quake happen, nearly shaken things up. "**EARTH STYLE!**" They all look above, and saw Jirobo high up, with a gigantic boulder! "**SPHERE OF GRAVES!**" The Konoha ninjas and Iron Ninjas were shocks, as Tyler, Tug, Darrel and Mokuba jumps out of the way, only Chris remain here. As Jirobo toss it down towards him.

"Chris! Get out of the way!" Naruto shouts out for him. Then, Chris smirked.

"**ENKAI!**" Chris forms a big flames around him. And bend down. "**HIBASHIRA!**" He unleashes a huge pillar, and blasted through the gigantic lump of earth, and shattered to pieces. Which pieces of them were in flames, and nearly gotten them. And jumps away.

Jirobo landed with them. "What is with this guy?"

"I'm not sure, it's not a bloodline or such, what kind of power is..." Kidomaru said, only Chris interrupted.

"**HIKEN!**" Chris unleashes a huge fire blast, the Sound Four notices, and got hit, burned all some forest straight, turning it to ashes. And damaging them as well.

"GRAAAH!" All of them yells in pain, and got all flames on their body, and some already put out. And now, they're angry.

"Grrr! That guy's dead man now!" Kidomaru said in anger. "I don't care how strong he is. But he's till a dead man!"

"Easy your anger. Kidomaru. We gotten get going now," Sakon said, and saw Chis jumps off, and land with the others. "We must take Sasuke-kun to the village, and fast. We mustn't waste time with him. He's strong then any of us." Tayuya agree. And seeing the Iron Ninjas and Konoha Ninjas all together. Its Jirobo's chance now.

"You maybe strong punk, but let's see your escape this." Jirobo slams his palms down. "**EARTH STYLE BARRIER! EARTH DOME PRISON!**" The shaken happen, and the earth began raising, and they're shocking, as it's sealed up on them, trapped them, and inside the earth dome. All trap by Jirobo's jutsu.

"Good work, Jirobo. Now keep them inside, while we go." Sakon said, as he nodded, and all jumped away, with the coffin in Kidomaru's back. All away, and leaving Jirobo, keeping them prison.

Inside the dome, the Iron Ninjas and Konoha Ninjas looks around here, it's seem all of them were trap. And were not so sure how to get out.

"Great, just great. We came here for a mission to bring back Sasuke, and we end up being trap inside this dome." Shikamaru groan.

"But one question," Naruto turn to them. "Why are you guys here anyway? Granny Tsunade didn't say anything about you coming here."

"That's because those councils denied about us adding help. So, we just ignore them and go anyway." Chris replies.

"That's a smart move doing that Chris, and I'm quite amazed of those attack you did. Even your battle with Neji here." Shikamaru said. As Neji nod.

"So now what? How are we gonna get out of this?" Tyler said about the dome their trapped in.

Shikamaru looks around the dome. "Don't know, and maybe we just might." As now, Kiba wasted no time anymore.

"I've got no time for this, we got Sasuke to bring back." Kiba said and than rotates in 90 degree. "**FANG OVER FANG!**" He drilled attack the dome wall. And damaging it, creating a crater. And now he stopped, he on four legs. And staring at the crater, suddenly, it's pulling it back together, back the way it is. Everyone was shock.

"What the?!" Kiba said, as Mokuba give it a try, by doing the same as Kiba.

"**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" He drilled the wall, only now he stopped, and it's pulling it back again. "What's up with this? I don't get it."

Neji wasn't so sure, but. He check it out by activating his bloodline. "**BYAKUGAN!**" He looks at the wall, as suddenly, a blue chakra was draining. And turn shock.

"Agh! This isn't good. This wall, is draining our chakras." Neji said as only five of them, and not the Iron Ninjas. "But, unfortunately for the Iron ninjas. They don't have any chakras on them. They have only energy."

Outside, Jirobo is absorbing chakras. But, he sense something wrong here, he only absorbing five, and not the other five's chakra. "_What gives? Why am I getting only five?_" Jirobo's thought.

So the others inside the dome better think of the way and fast. Right now, the more they attacked, the more they use up their chakras, and even the Iron ninjas' energy to break it, but no use.

"Man, it's no use guys. There's nothing we can do." Kiba said, and almost giving up.

"There has to be the way getting out of this, isn't there?" Mokuba asked.

"Nope, there's not." Tyler replies. Only now, Shikamaru looks at the back, and suddenly, Tyler's brain pop up. And thinking of his new move he's been working on. "Unless, it's gonna be risky. But, this is the only way to do this." They all stare a him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks him.

"Just after the invasion was over. I was training of my new move, and it's done. So now, I'll need one person to added power to go with it. And it's by this: Energy and Chakra. With both combined together of the attack, than this might be he way breaking free."

"This is sound crazy, but. I had a feeling it might just work. With Choji's expansion jutsu on is side. He'll be the one who will help ya." Shikamaru grin, as Choji grin as well.

"Boy, this is the first time you and I team up breaking. Even those attacks of your are far great, but. If you say that energy and chakra combine together of our attack. Then it has to work." Choji said. As Tyler nod.

"Alright, let's not waste time guys. Choji, do your work." Shikamaru said, and he nod.

"Got it!" Choji hand seals. "**EXPANSION JUTSU!**" He puffed up into a blimp. "Alright, Tyler! Get ready! Here we go!"

"Right on!" Tyler said, as his right hand now started spinning in 190 degrees. And glowing in highest green aura. Turning it into a drill. "Let's Go!

So now, Choji charged up with chakras, and then started to roll like bowling ball. And Tyler gone side with him in the left, and then charged towards the wall. "**HUMAN BOULDER!**"

"**STONG DRILL HAMMER!**" Tyler and Choji hits the wall together, gaining more power to their attack. As both of them are drilling the wall.

Outside, Jirobo felt something wrong here, as he's feeling something draining out. And hold it in. Inside, the others watches, as Chris smiled. As both Tyler and Choji battle cries, and smashes through the dome wall and free. As making Jirobo shocked.

"WHAT?!" He's yells in shocking. The smoke cloud appear from the gap dome. So now, when the smoke cloud vanished. We now see the Iron ninjas and Konoha ninjas stood out and finally free from that dome. As it's collapsed the dome down.

"Well, I've got to say you two. Those attacks of your really made a perfect combining attack." Shikamaru said, and smiled. "As well you Tyler, that drilling attack of your. So as I've got to say is. That was awesome."

"So do we all, Tyler. You and Choji did the great job getting us out." Chris said, and then frown. "But, now's the time of getting Sasuke back." All of them agreed. As Jirobo watches after the second smoke cloud vanished. As they're about to have much trouble going against him now.

* * *

><p>It's seem the retrieval team of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji are off to bring back Sasuke, from the Sound Four. But, with the Iron ninjas follows them to add help. How is Sasuke is inside the coffin? And what has happening to him? Only now, Chris shows off his attack of Fire Form, and impress them, but now. Tyler and Choji has broken free. What will happen to our heroes now? Can they get back Sasuke by getting through Jirobo? We're find that out, in the next episode of: The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<strong>

Chris: Hey! It's Chris here! I can't believe Sasuke did something so dumb. Now were have to go and bring back Sasuke back home.

Jirobo: Forget it punk! Your never get pass by me! Let's see you weakling got!

Tyler: Move out of the way fat boy! Your in our way!

Choji: Time to get out the secret weapon! I'm ready whatever you got!

Tyler: What the?! This can't be! Your suppose to be dead!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 44!

**Choji and Tyler's Team Ablaze!**

**The Help of the old enemies The Z-Squad!**

I'm gonna be the Hero of the World!

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! Done! Don't you worry folks! The next chapter will come! Enjoy this Saga!


	44. Ep 44 Team's Ablaze!

On the last episode of the Iron Clan Adventure! Chris and his friends are relaxing and training, and even sparing. Helping others of the Konoha. Until now, the Konoha 11 ninjas were on the meeting, as Tsunade Calloway, told them about Sasuke abandoning the village, and now. She's having five ninjas of the Konoha, as the Retrieval Team, to bring back Sasuke. So now, Chris was told by Hinata, and now he's gotten Tyler, Tug, Darrel and Mokuba, to go and added their help, after the councils refused them to help. So now, Chris has show off his Fire Form, and all of them were trapped by Jirobo's Earth Dome Prison. And now, Tyler and Choji used their combined attacks to break free, and now their free. And now, what they can do now, since their free? Will they get through Jirobo and go after them? Or were they get kill, by Jirobo of the Sound Four? We're find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 44: Choji and Tyler's Team Ablaze!<strong>

**The Help of the old enemies The Z-Squad!**

* * *

><p>Inside the earth dome, we see them all trapped, as Tyler and Choji have to team up, combining their attacks. So, Shikamaru grin.<p>

"Alright, let's not waste time guys. Choji, do your work." Shikamaru said, and he nod.

"Got it!" Choji hand seals. "**EXPANSION JUTSU!**" He puffed up into a blimp. "Alright, Tyler! Get ready! Here we go!"

"Right on!" Tyler said, as his right hand now started spinning in 190 degrees. And glowing in highest green aura. Turning it into a drill. "Let's Go!

So now, Choji charged up with chakras, and then started to roll like bowling ball. And Tyler gone side with him in the left, and then charged towards the wall. "**HUMAN BOULDER!**"

"**STONG DRILL HAMMER!**" Tyler and Choji hits the wall together, gaining more power to their attack. As both of them are drilling the wall.

Outside, Jirobo felt something wrong here, as he's feeling something draining out. And hold it in. Inside, the others watches, as Chris smiled. As both Tyler and Choji battle cries, and smashes through the dome wall and free. As making Jirobo shocked.

"WHAT?!" He's yells in shocking. The smoke cloud appear from the gap dome. So now, when the smoke cloud vanished. We now see the Iron ninjas and Konoha ninjas stood out and finally free from that dome. As it's collapsed the dome down.

"Well, I've got to say you two. Those attacks of your really made a perfect combining attack." Shikamaru said, and smiled. "As well you Tyler, that drilling attack of your. So as I've got to say is. That was awesome."

"So do we all, Tyler. You and Choji did the great job getting us out." Chris said, and then frown. "But, now's the time of getting Sasuke back." All of them agreed. As Jirobo watches after the second smoke cloud vanished. They all saw Jirobo standing there with his arms still holding up. As now, Choji pants, and Tyler stood up, with his arm crossed.

"So, they manage to escape my Barrier Ninjutsu." Jirobo said to himself, while Choji pants, Tyler narrowed at Jirobo, as now. They all realized about this.

"He's all alone here." Shikamaru states. "I guess the others when ahead." Neji used his bloodline, and senses that they're not here, and gone ahead.

"You are right." Neji said agree with him. "They are nowhere to be seen."

"Great, just swell." Tug said in annoying. "We got here just for Sasuke, and they got away."

So now, Sakon, Tayuya and Kidomaru hops eachs tree branch, and keep going ahead. As now back to the area, Jirobo clap his hands. With a smirks.

"Well, I've got to say, not a bad handy works you got here, guys." Jirobo said. They all looks at him. As he smirked wide a little. "For a bunch of losers."

"What?!" Naruto snapped.

"Your be sorry you ever say that!" Tug said, as he, Kiba, Naruto and Mokuba charged at him.

"Don't get in my way, Mokuba!" Kiba shouts.

"I was about to say the same thing mutt!" Mokuba replied.

"Wait you guys! Stop!" Neji shouts, causing all four of them to stop. And turn to them. "There's no change of taking him down. It's too dangerous."

"Why? We break through his barrier." Kiba said.

"So how tough is he anyway?" Mokuba added. He now rotates in 90 degrees. And charged at him. "**WOLF FANG DRILL!**" Only suddenly, Jirobo slapped him away, as it's a hard slap, and knocked Mokuba back away. And dropped after the impact of Jirobo's slap. So now, Tug charged, and Naruto go with him.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" Naruto create a second Naruto beside, and all charging in. "Get a lord of this ya big ape!" Only then, he throw a fist, and been grab in time, chopping the second clone, and head-butt one hard. disappear. And the real Naruto crashes against the tree, as Tug were shock. As Kiba stand beside him.

"I'm gonna eat you guys for lunch." Jirobo stated. As both of them are now mad.

"Yeah, will eat this!" Tug said as he charged with his sword in reverse grip, but suddenly, Jirobo charged back and passed him, and slammed his shoulder at Kiba hard.

"**THRUSTING SHOULDER!**" The hard impact knocked Kiba back far, so now Tug quickly appearing beside him to strike, only then, Jirobo quickly strike his attack. "**RISING KNEE!**" He kneed Tug's chest upward hard, as the impact sent him over, and land next to Kiba.

"Heh! You wouldn't even does an appetizers." Jirobo now hand seals and ready.

"Be careful you guys, this man is getting warmed up." Shikamaru stated. Jirobo slam his palm down, causing a quake. As it's knocked Tug and Kiba back.

"**EARTH STYLE BARRIER! EARTH DOME PRISON!**" Jirobo shouts, as he's about to trap them again. But, Choji can't let that happen.

"Not this time! **EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji now turned to blimp again. "**HUMAN BOULDER!**" He spins around in 90 degrees. Creating a dust clouds. Which catch Jirobo off guard, as now, when the dust clear off, they seem to be vanished. As Jirobo scoffed in annoying.

"Hmph! I never knew those guys were cowards now." He looks around, and wondering where they do.

So now, all ten ninjas sits down, and thinking how to avoid Jirobo, he's that strong and cannot fight him off.

"Were running out of time here guys. Which I've got no choice here. We got to split up." Shikamaru stated. All of them looked at him.

"Split up?" Mokuba asked.

"What will be the point in that?" Naruto asked too. As Neji, which who still have his bloodline activated.

"No, he's right." He now senses and see Jirobo searching around for them. "With all five of our chakras taken away. But even with all ten of us against him. He's not gonna be easy to take out."

So now, three of the Sound Four continue going ahead. "And with every second the passes. Sasuke will get closers to the boarder. Once he crosses it. It will be all out of our hands."

As now, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji stares, and even the Iron Ninjas agreed with him. "So we all should splits into two groups. One to stop him, and one to follow Sasuke." Shikamaru nods agreement.

"You're have the second team. Okay Neji?" Shikamaru asked him. So while Jirobo searching for them, he smirked and realized where they are.

He slammed his palm down, creating a quake rumble, as it's cracks the whole area in 15 meter. Causing all trees to collapse. Some notices one falling down on them, and move away. Missing it, and saw Jirobo, and he's founded them.

"Ah, so there you are." Jirobo smirked.

"Neji, You take Kiba, Choji, Tyler and Mokuba and head out after Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"You got it." Neji nods, as now. Choji frowned, and stares at Jirobo.

"Naruto. You and I will handle this guy." Shikamaru said. "Let's not forget Chris, Tug and Darrel." Jirobo smirks wide.

"Heh! What are you gonna do? Play with my shadow again?" Jirobo asked him while mocking to add. "Now don't waste my time, kid. You're already show me your little trick. But, one is just enough." Shikamaru was on his sealing hands.

"Well, that's funny. I've seem to remember someone around here didn't taken in by that tricks." Shikamaru said. So while his Shadow Possession begin going towards him. Which taken Jirobo back turn, as the second one is sneaking him from behind. So without getting Jirobo knowing. He smirks, and slam his palm down, causing a big impact, creating a dust clouds around him. So while than, Neji uses his bloodline, to senses Jirobo around, by seeing though the dust cloud, and no sign of Jirobo.

"he disappear." Neji told them. But, Kiba's sense smell, as he sense Jirobo.

"He's behind us!" Kiba shouts, as all nine of them look back, and saw Jirobo, slammed his palm down, making a quake again. As he's lifting up something, a second gigantic lump of earth.

"**EARTH STYLE! SPHERE OF GRAVES!**" Jirobo holds it up above him.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto shouts in shocking. But, Tyler gotten his right hand glowing in green energy. Even higher up. So now, Jirobo tosses it towards them, as all nine ninjas jumps away, as Tyler stay put.

"GAH! TYLER ARE YOU CRAZY!" Choji shouts. As he wind back his right fist.

"**SUPER LION HAMMER!**" Tyler slammed his strong attack at it, causing it to huge shattered into pieces. As Jirobo was not pleased, and while it's covered the whole area here into dust clouds.

"_First that fire punk and now him?_" Jirobo thought. So now, the Konoha ninjas were surprised of Tyler's attack.

"Man, he's tough." Naruto said in awes.

"Yeah." Choji agrees. As soon the dust clears off, they see nothing here, and Jirobo is gone.

"Where he go?" Mokuba asks. Suddenly, another quake happen.

"Better heads up you guys, there's another one coming." Shikamaru said to them. As a hand shot out from underground, as Shikamaru was too late to move, as he's been grab, and holding upside down by Jirobo. Chuckling.

"So, your in charge of this team, huh?" Jirobo asks of their foolish. "What a rag tag morons. Even a bunch of idiots am I right?" Shikamaru narrowed at him.

"What you got here, is an idiot for a leader, is making the teams suffer." Jirobo added. "You know what I mean?"

As now, Choji glares at him, so does Tyler too. "You don't want to follow a guy like that, let me get rid of him for ya!" Jirobo started spinning him around. And toss him towards the tree.

"**EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji quickly gone blimp, and rolled fast. "**HUMAN BOULDER!**" He rolled front of the tree and saved Shikamaru, and land down softly.

"Hoo, thanks Choji!" Shikamaru thank him. And Choji back to normal.

"Ha! What a drag, I was only helping you guys out and look what you did." Jirobo mocked them. "I don't know which is more pathetic. The fools who follows. Tell ya what, you don't wanna keep working under this, clown face little shadow lover. I'll just kill ya all now, and put you out of your misery."

"It's tome to keep ya big mouth shut, right now!" Naruto snapped at Jirobo. "Or I'll shut it for ya!"

"Naruto!" Choji called. As Naruto stopped, and all looks at him. "I'll handle him, this guy is mine." Jirobo was not very surprising. As for the others, they're surprised to hear that.

"But, Choji." Shikamaru try to protect.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto states. "This isn't the kind of guy you can take on your own."

"He's mine I said!" Choji snapped, as Naruto calm down.

"Yeah, but, Choji." Naruto has nothing to say now, while Jirobo smirked evil. But, Tyler smirked.

"You're not fighting him along now bro." Tyler spoked, as Choji was confuse. "I'll be fighting on your side against him." He gives him a thumbs up. As Choji smiled, and grab something out of his pocket bag, a bag full of soldiers pills. And hand it to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." Choji said, as Shikamaru was confuse. "Take these food pills for everyone." He was shock.

"Choji." Shikamaru spoke with speechless. "Your not gonna..." Choji grin.

"Yep, afraid so, but don't worry about me and Tyler. I've got my secret weapon on me." Choji said. He hand it over, and Shikamaru take it.

"Yeah, but, Choji." Shikamaru protected. "This is..." It's no use, as Choji walk pass him, and Tyler's about to follow, only Kiba stop him.

"Hold on, Ty." Kiba hand him something, two bottle of colas. As Tyler was surprised. "Your need them." He take them and smirks.

"Heh, thanks bro." Tyler said, and face Jirobo and walk over, and land to the tree. And see how Choji can do.

"Hoo! Now this is priceless. Your think I'm gonna wait forever!" Jirobo now runs towards them, and all saw him coming.

"Enough of this, I'm taking you all out right now!" Jirobo shouts. And all were preparing, until Choji step in front. Glaring at Jirobo.

"Get going! Hurry!" Choji grab something out, a case with three pills, one's a green, yellow and red. As he open one case for a green pill. As Jirobo was confuse.

"_Pills? Those ain't food pills._" Jirobo thought. "_So what are they?_"

"_Alright, first: The green spinach pill._" Choji thought, he toss it in his mouth and chew.

"Get outta my way you joke!" Jirobo shouts ready to rammed him so hard. As now, a hard impacts was heard, as Choji has stopped Jirobo in his place! It's shocked Jirobo of this.

"_Impossible! He stop me?!_" Jirobo thought, and try pushing, but Choji keep on holding him still. Tyler of course was surprise of Choji's strength.

"Chris! Shikamaru!" Choji called them. "Take everybody and get out of here!"

"Choji." Shikamaru was surprised of his friend.

"What is the five of us, join together for? And even having the Iron Clan to help us here? If we lose Sasuke! We're be, just what this guy said we are! A stupid idiot of a leader and his band of rejects!" Choji shouts, as they've all shocked.

Shikamaru has his eyes shut, having a thought, and now he leaves no choice. As he reopen them. "You better catch up with us, Choji, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Get outta here! Go already!" Choji shouted, and holding Jirobo, who's trying to push him.

"All right, let's move you guys." Shikamaru said to them.

"Right!" Naruto, Kiba and Neji shouts. And jumps ahead.

"You hear the lazy bonehead guys. Let's move!" Chris jumps after them.

"Got it!" Tug, Mokuba and Darrel shouts, and going after them. So now, Shikamaru was worry, and hope Choji and Tyler will be okay. While Jirobo was not so pleased.

"Once I finally finish you off here kid, your friends are going to be next." Jirobo groans, and Choji glared angrily.

"That, might not be as easy as you think it is!" Choji stated. As he groan, such as Jirobo hold in, but. He's been pushing right back, and holding still as he stood. He smirked thinking Choji gives up, but suddenly, Choji picked him up, with all his strength.

"I...WILL!" Choji yells, and throw him over, sending him straight across to the tree and crashed. As now, Choji looks up. "Stop you!"

Tyler was awed of Choji, being that strong, and even noticed about pills case he got, and wondering what is was. "Man, this kid is that good on fighting."

Meanwhile to the Konoha ninjas and Iron ninjas, they've continuing jumping ahead, and make sure they reach them.

"We got a party gift from Choji." Shikamaru said, and gave him the bag of food pills. "Eat up."

"Got it." Naruto open it and eat one. "We own you one Choji. Kiba!" He now pass it over to Kiba.

"Thank, Naruto." Kiba said to him. As now, Neji realized of what Choji has.

"Shikamaru, that certain pill we saw Choji take back there, it seemed like some last minute trump card. Do you really think he can win?" Neji asked him. While Kiba eat one and give one for Akamaru.

"Yeah, he did said he has some kind of secret weapon on him." Kiba remembers about that.

"Don't worry, Choji's got a plan up his sleeve. He brought along with him the Akimichi Clan Secret Triple Threat. Pills that grant a person explosive power. There are three of them: green, yellow, and red. The amount of energy that each of those pills contains is absolutely massive." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, now I get ya. So that's why he's acting so confident!" Naruto said with a smile. But, Shikamaru made a frown.

"Yeah, but any pill that well always comes with some kind of side effects." Shikamaru said.

Back to the battle zone, Choji pants, and while Tyler stand by the tree, watching, and seeing Jirobo down. He never thought one day that Choji is strong, even using that pill he uses. Suddenly, Choji felt a great mount of pain in his stomach, as he groan in pain.

"_I didn't think, the green spinach pill by itself would have hurt so much._" Choji thought, and groaning in pain. While the ninjas are still jumping straight forward.

"I hope he can handle things with the green pill alone. Just don't take the red one, Choji, whatever you do!" Shikamaru thought.

Back to the battle zone again, Choji still pants, and saw Jirobo standing up slowly, he now narrowed at him. "I'm gonna finish this all with one single blow!" Choji stated, and pulls up a pair of lines with kunai. And all wrapped around in crossed. Jirobo sat up, and noticed. And he hand seals.

"**EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji now turned to blimp, and the kunais stinking out it point out. And then spins in high speed. "**SPIKY HUMAN BOULDER!**" He charged at him, as Jirobo dodged by jumping over him, making him saws the tree, and collapsed down. And now it's charging straight back at him. So now, Jirobo wasted no time for him.

"_He's upped his rotation and destructive power by using those kunai like spikes._" Jirobo thought. So now, he slammed his palms down.

"**EARTH STYLE TERRA SHIELD!**" The ground piece lifted up, as a earth wall as a shield. But, Choji rammed, and than breaking through the shield, as Jirobo stopped him, and end up getting pushed back, as he's slowly stopping him in his place, only than, got some of kunai spike stabs his front knee and gut, making it bleed. Getting himself injured. Choji smiled.

"_Did I do it?_" Choji asks himself in his though.

Meanwhile, while the others keep going after them, Akamaru looks up and whimper. As Kiba understand.

"Yeah, I know. That's the same thing I was thinking." Kiba said to his puppy partner, as Mokuba was wondering.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mokuba asks him. "What's Akamaru's saying?"

"You know how Akamaru can tell an enemies strength just by his scent right? He's pretty worried that Choji might not be able to take on that gargantuan alone with just those pills to help him." Kiba said to them, as Shikamaru was afraid of that.

"Hmm, I'm afraid he's right to be, if we're looking at it objectively that giant's ability is an unknown. The chances of Choji defeating him may be close to zero." Neji said agreement, as it's worries them all. "However that's very often the case in battle."

Back in the fight area, Tyler watches the fight, and senses something in Jirobo. As Choji tries to hold in, only then, something appearing in Jirobo's body. A marking triangles, all over his body. As it's turns out to be a curse mark. He looks up at him.

"HA! Don't be so carrying away you little fool!" He back away and then. "**CRUMBLING PALM!**" He thrusted his right palm to Choji's gut. As the hard impact sends him away with a cries of pain. And turn back to his own size, he's slides away, and lie down all in pain.

"HA! No one ever told ya? In every team of five, there's always somebody in the mix who's just dead weight. The guy who's the butt of everyone's jokes. And when thick comes to thin, he gets cast aside like the worthless pawn he is. That's who you are." Jirobo said and making fun of him as Choji glared at him, all mad. As Tyler glares at him.

"Guess it's time for me to fight." Tyler said, and gotten the empty bottle out, and replace it with the full cola bottle, and gone now full power again. "Hey fat man!" Jirobo turn to Tyler who call him.

"This fight might be between you and Choji bro! But, now it's my turn!" Tyler said, while smirking, and gotten his shade on. As Jirobo smirked.

"You've gotten some death wish I see. Well, suit yourself." Jirobo said, "Why don't you try and strike me?"

"My pleasure! **STRONG RIGHT!**" Tyler shots his right fist like a rocket! Only then Jirobo grabs it, as Tyler smirks, and about to yank him, but. He's stood still. "What the? I don't get it. What gives!" He try pulling back his fist, but Jirobo still holding it.

"Ha! So this is the cyborg huh? Guess your not that strong like you did in that tournament. Time to rap things up!" Jirobo yanked, and pulling Tyler so hard, and slammed his fist across his face, crying in pain, as it's very hurt, he spits some little blood out from his mouth, and couldn't understand. He gets up and retreat his fist back. And charged.

"**STRONG HAMMER!**" Tyler slammed his glowing massive punch at Jirobo's face. Causing a huge bursts of energy. Tyler smirked. And turned shocking. Jirobo still standing there, smirking. He move back his arm. And still couldn't understand. "What? It didn't even made a single scratch. My attack was that powerful and everything and everybody takes effects on that."

"Well, that's too bad." Jirobo charged, and smirked. "Let's see this one so effect! **CRUMBLING PALM!**" He slammed his palm against Tyler's chest, causing a hard impact gone through him. Causing him to gushes blood from his mouth.

"GAAH!" He's been sent back, and crashes against the tree. And in pain.

"Tyler!" Choji was shock and now turn anger. "Now your gonna get it!" He got up and charged. Only then he's been kneed by the gut by Jirobo.

"**RISING KNEE!**" And gone follow by slammed his shoulder at him. "**THRUSTING SHOULDER!**" The impact sent Choji backward. And on the ground, right next to Tyler. Who's groaning in pain.

"This, couldn't be happening to me." Tyler groan in pain.

"Well, the losers right to the end." Jirobo chuckled. "You started out well but that backbone you showed sure didn't last long. Even you, tin man. But, for a fat loser like you. You're the epitome of failure. It's not your fault; they never should have sent a reject like you in the first place. You should blame your stupid leader for choosing you. And even your heir loser choosing a worthless piece of junks like you." He chuckled. As he didn't know a shadow figure sneak behind him, and placing his big hand to his shoulder.

"Hey Buddy!" The figure said.

Jirobo turn around. "Wha?!" Then got bopped so hard across, and sent towards the tree and crashed, breaking three tree and landed hard, as the figure laughs.

"That never get old!"

Tyler and Choji were confusion, as Tyler slowly getting up, Choji too. "Wow, who was that?"

"I...Don't know. Who?" Tyler looks, and turning so shocked, as he saw someone who's thought was dead. Boog!

"Surprise!" Boog said.

Tyler couldn't believe this, Boog was suppose to be dead, and now. He steaming up with green aura and getting anger, while Choji was confused.

"YOU!? Your suppose to be dead!" Tyler screams, and aiming his large gun which transform, while Choji was surprised. But Boog raise his hands up.

"Woah! Hold on a sec, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just came back to save you." Boog said. "Like I just did moments ago!"

"Save me?" Tyler asks in confusion, and lower down his large gun, and he and Choji looks at him. "Just what in the heck do you mean about, saving me? You saiyans never care anything, and trying to destroy everything." Choji then, noticing the halo above Boog's head.

"Oh trust me pal! Things have changed a lot since our last encounter." Boog told them. "I mean hey don't ask me, just ask the captain."

"Captain?" Tyler asks, and realized something, that he's not the only one who came here, he and Choji turn, and saw Shawn, Eggman, Lee, Eddy and Garra. As Choji realized.

"No way, is that?" Choji said, while looking at Garra. But, Tyler couldn't believe this.

"Gr! I don't know why you folks are here, but you better not gets in our way after what you've trying to do!" Tyler aims his large gun at them. Only now Boog grab his gun, lower it down.

"But that's just it, were actually not trying to get in the way." Boog said. "Relax!"

Tyler was not very sure about this. Choji than agrees with Boog and said "It's best hearing them out Tyler." He turn, and then, he sigh, and transform his left hand back and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll listen to any reasons you folks has. But it better be good." Tyler said, as all six of them smiled.

So that's when Captain Shawn decides to step in and explain everything.

"It's like this! Ever since you and your friends defeated us, and got us killed. We spent a lot of time in the other world, and tried to amend ourselves after we found out what we we've been doing all these years was wrong. So, as of this point, The Z-Squad has turned over a new leaf. And for some reason, I think this even impressed King Yemma enough for him to give us a 2nd chance."

Flashback:

**We see inside the Check-In Station, we see the Z-Squad, with Goku, Seto Kaiba and King Kai, and stand front of the big deck of King Yemma sitting, and telling them that he's been impressed, the way they feel and the change that have.**

**"It's seems you finally realized this I see. Well, I think all six of you deserve a 2nd chance." King Yemma said to them, and the Z-Squad were surprised. Goku smiled, King Kai to, and even Seto Kaiba as well.**

**"You really mean it?" Boog asked excitedly. "We get to live again."**

**"Yes, but." King Yemma said, as they all looks at him. "You got to do some mission first. If you wanna to live as a second chance." They all looking confusing.**

**"What kind of mission?" Lee asked.**

**"This mission. We've got works that the last Uchiha name Sasuke Uchiha abandoning the Konoha village, and heading to another village call Sound, just getting more power from Orochimaru of the Sannin. And the Konoha Retrieval Team are on their mission to bring them back, and even the Iron Clan of ninjas are adding help, getting him back." King Yemma explained.**

**"Sasuke." Garra said as he closed his eyes. Actually remembering that name somewhere.**

**"I see someone remember Sasuke Uchiha. You know him somewhere in Konoha, do you?" King Yemma asks Garra.**

**"Yes I do actually!" Garra said.**

**"Well then, that will be your mission, and that's adding helps to them. Getting back Sasuke from reaching the Sound village." King Yemma said. "It's maybe dangerous, but Sasuke is being leaded by the Sound Four, and each of them has a dangerous curse mark! And it's level increased their powers and chakra up. Very dark one and dangerous. So go forth, as from the Sound Four team name Jirobo, is fighting against Tyler and Choji. They're in trouble, now go!" Goku, King Kai and Kaiba turn to the Z-Squad.**

**"Try not to mess this one up." Kaiba scoffed.**

**"Oh don't worry, The Z-Squad won't fail this mission." Captain Shawn said. "Now how exactly do we get to the real world from here?"**

**"Well, Goku will show you the way. He's the one who's been here once." King Yemma said. While Goku nods.**

**"Alright then! I trust Goku." Shawn said.**

**"Glad you did, let's go!" Goku flies to the exit, as the Z-Squad follows them, leaving King Yemma, King Kai and Kaiba, and hopefully of their sake.**

End Flashback:

As now, Tyler were surprised, and, Choji too. So now that Shawn told them about this, that this is their second chance. Boog step forward.

"So, uh yeah! That pretty much explains the whole story." Boog said. "Now do you believe in us?"

"Well, in putting a single words. What the heck!" Tyler said, as Choji smiled, the Z-Squad smiled too, then, a big quakes was heard. "But, since you did save our lives, Boog, you gotten that fat man very angry."

They all looked, and saw Jirobo with furious on his eyes, and lifting up something. "**EARTH STYLE! SPHERE OF GRAVES!**" He lifted an gigantic lump of earth.

"Just leave this guy to the pros you two. I think it's time we introduced him to the Z-Squad." Captain Shawn said. "Let's do it boys!"

They all nodded, as before Jirobo was about to tosses it. He's didn't remember seeing them before. So while he holds it. He asked them. "So who's the losers here? Don't tell me it's another weak fool here. Only the weakest people that need more group can be that weak." He chuckles, as Shawn stood on the middle, Boog on the right, Eggman on the left, Lee beside Boog, Garra beside Eggman, and Eddy on Lee's side.

"We're not weak people pal, we're none other than." Shawn said.

"THE Z-SQUAD!" The entire group chanted.

Jirobo has his eyebrow lift a little. "Z-Squad? Wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be the same saiyans group that was killed in Japan, right?" He asked them.

"The very same!" Lee answered.

"Well, that's a surprising, but let's see which one of you saiyans can take a big lump pain!" Jirobo tosses the Lump of earth towards them.

"Z-Squad! ATTACK!" Shawn announced.

So now, while the Z-Squad splits, Boog charged, and smashed the gigantic lump of earth to pieces, as Tyler and Choji were surprised.

So, Eddy and Eggman are on both side of Jirobo, and Eddy first charged at him. But, then. "**RISING KNEE!**" He kneed Eddy's chest hard, as the hard impact knocked him away, and evade Eggman's fist and charged him. "**THRUSTING SHOULDER!**" He thrusted his shoulder against Eggman, as the impact pushed him back away.

Lee however, charged of his steel massive punch, only then Jirobo ducked, making him go further but coming back to him.

"You guys are nothing but a joke. So lets see you punk take this hit." Jirobo said as he charged back at Lee. "**CRUMBLING PALM!**" He thrusted his left palm against Lee's chest as an saiyan armor. The hard impact shattered his armor chest, and knocked him back, crashing against the tree hard.

Boog were surprised of Jirobo's strength. So now it's his turn. And charged "Here's something I got for you fat boy! Taste my **BOOG'S ULTIMATE BOP ATTACK!**" He thrusted his bop. As Jirobo turn to late, as he's been bopped against the chest.

"HRRAAAH!" Jirobo cries of pain, as the impact of Boog's attack sent him away, and crashes against the rocks wall. And now he's turning anger.

Shawn saw that, as Jirobo was getting angry, as he charged at Boog, and now Shawn step in front. "Get out of my way!" He rammed Shawn's hard, as the impact of his rammed sent Shawn away, and crashes across the ground, while Garra uses his sands of his force, and wrapped around Jirobo. But then, Tyler step forward and placing his hand on Garra's shoulder. He turn around.

"It's best leaving him to us, you guys got others things to do." Tyler said. "And that's getting back Sasuke, and helping the others, something tells me that the fat boy there has a curse mark. Leave this to me, Choji bro and Boog bro. Were handle him." Garra was unsure about this.

"You certain about doing this?" Garra asked.

"Yeah, with Boog's bopping technique. All three of us will take him on." Tyler said as he and Choji walks forwards. As Garra let Jirobo go, and smirking.

"Very well then!" Garra said. "Have at it!"

Tyler nods, so now Choji and Boog stood side by side, going against Jirobo. While now, Garra gotten Eddy, Eggman, Lee and Shawn up. As Tyler said to them before they leave. "My teams and the retrieval team are up ahead. Catch up to them, while you can."

"Roger!" Captain Shawn said.

So now the Z-Squad flies ahead through the forest, leaving all three here to fight Jirobo.

Meanwhile to the iron ninjas and retrieval team.

"Neji is right; that's just how a battle is. We knew from the beginning this mission wouldn't be child's play. It's life or death." Shikamaru said, while the others jumping, while Naruto was unsure.

"Yeah, but. Shikamaru." Naruto protects.

"I've already anticipated the worst case scenario where each of us ends up fighting alone and at this point if we're not ready to lay our lives down for this we might not be able to reach Sasuke in time." Shikamaru said, and then smiled. "Choji is good enough to hold his own, but he doesn't have a lot of confidence. He thinks that out o all of us he's the weakest link."

"That's because that guy kind of is, I mean anyone can see that. That's pretty much the reason he stayed behind back there. Because he wanted to be some kind of use to us." Kiba stated.

"Just as I thought." Shikamaru said, as they looked at him "But."

Tyler, Choji and Boog stood side by side, all facing Jirobo, who's seems smirking of them, and he chuckled.

"Never in my life that I would fighting with you Boog." Tyler said.

"Neither do I." Choji added.

"Me either, but it looks like we are now." Boog said.

They all nodded, while Jirobo stares at them foolish.

"You thing three against one is good enough for ya? Give me a break!" He laughs at them.

"You won't be laughing for long pal. Cause your about to get your fat gut beaten down by us." Tyler said, while smirking, and Choji, grabbing out the case, and opening the lid for a yellow food pill.

"_Shikamaru... He's always believed in me._" Choji thought, and now. Boog noticing the pills, and Tyler too. He's even worried of such pain Choji is getting. "_He believes I really am strong,_" He place the yellow piece in his mouth and crunch it. Jirobo watches him, as the chakra bursted a wave around him, going massive almost. As they noticed. And surprised. "_That's why he trusted me to handle this fight by myself and my friends!_" He narrowed at Jirobo. Tyler and Boog smiled.

"Let's join in. Cause I'm just beginning!" Tyler said, and groan, and bursted up energy, powering up.

"So do I!" Boog said and bursts red aura around him, powering up as well.

Meanwhile to the Iron ninjas and the Retrieval team. Shikamaru senses Choji's charka. "Just as I thought, everyone's always thought that way about Choji but me, I've always known the real truth. More than me or Neji or anyone else here, Choji's got strength, I believe in him. I always here." He said. All of them smiled. Choji powering up of his chakra, while Jirobo watches with a smirk.

"Hah! Pretty impressive chakra, but not a far cry from being a main dish." Jirobo smirked. But, Choji smirked as well.

"Yeah? Well, Here we come, Fatso!" Choji yells at him, which gotten Jirobo mad.

"Don't you call me that!" Jirobo yells and charged at him.

"**PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji gotten his right arm grew, as Jirobo was shocked. Choji grinned, Tyler and Boog too, and all ready to continue their battle against Jirobo.

* * *

><p>The unexpected company of the Z-Squad who's still dead. But, came here to add help, and all left Boog with Tyler and Choji, to battle against Jirobo of the Sound Four. And going after the one who's taken Sasuke to the village. What will happen to them? Will they rescue Sasuke? Will Tyler, Choji and Boog be okay going against Jirobo? We shall find out, on the next episode! The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<strong>

Tyler: Yo! Tyler here, Bro! What a surprising this is! Having Boog join up and turning into a new leaf!

Choji: Yeah, no kiddin, your going down fatso!

Jirobo: Your gonna regret saying that, fatty!

Boog: Wow! What has Tyler become!?

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 45!

**Tyler's Awakening Power!**

**The Power Of the Lion!**

Don't miss this! Good luck to you Tyler!

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Hope you enjoy this folks, cause the next chapter will come! So, Read and Review!


	45. Ep 45 Awakening Power!

Last time, on the Iron Clan Adventure! While Tyler and Choji was left behind, to fight against Jirobo of the Sound Four. And it's a tough battle against him of his curse mark to level 1. And now, the unexpected company Tyler has met, is the Z-Squad, came back and still dead. As they all came for, cause of the new leaf they have, and now, they all left to add help to the Retrieval team and the Iron Clan, and now. Tyler, Choji and Boog are to face Jirobo all together as the team. What will happen if the Iron Clan met their old friends? Will they accepted them? Or not? And can they ever bring back Sasuke before it's too late? Find out, today, on the Iron Clan Adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 45: Tyler's Awakening Power!<strong>

**The Power Of the Lion!**

* * *

><p>At the battle zone, we see Tyler, Choji and Boog standing side by side, going against Jirobo, as now. Choji, grabbing out the case, and opening the lid for a yellow food pill.<p>

"_Shikamaru... He's always believed in me._" Choji thought, and now. Boog noticing the pills, and Tyler too. He's even worried of such pain Choji is getting. "_He believes I really am strong,_" He place the yellow piece in his mouth and crunch it. Jirobo watches him, as the chakra bursted a wave around him, going massive almost. As they noticed. And surprised. "_That's why he trusted me to handle this fight by myself and my friends!_" He narrowed at Jirobo. Tyler and Boog smiled.

"Let's join in. Cause I'm just beginning!" Tyler said, and groan, and bursted up energy, powering up.

"So do I!" Boog said and bursts red aura around him, powering up as well.

Meanwhile to the Iron ninjas and the Retrieval team. Shikamaru senses Choji's charka. "Just as I thought, everyone's always thought that way about Choji but me, I've always known the real truth. More than me or Neji or anyone else here, Choji's got strength, I believe in him. I always here." He said. All of them smiled. Choji powering up of his chakra, while Jirobo watches with a smirk.

"Hah! Pretty impressive chakra, but not a far cry from being a main dish." Jirobo smirked. But, Choji smirked as well.

"Yeah? Well, Here we come, Fatso!" Choji yells at him, which gotten Jirobo mad.

"Don't you call me that!" Jirobo yells and charged at him.

"**PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji gotten his right arm grew, as Jirobo was shocked. Choji grinned, Tyler and Boog too, as Choji battle cries, and hits him of his big palm, as the impact knocked him far back.

"**PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji grew his left leg, while rising up, and drop axe him down, only Jirobo missed. But Boog appears behind him, and bopped his back hard, even Tyler ran and rapidly punching to his face many times, and Boog slide, and uppercut and now Choji grew his right arm again.

"**PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!**" Choji slammed his palm down him flatted. But, Jirobo lifted up and hold it, and then he spins around.

"Don't mess with me!" Jirobo shouts and tosses him high away. But suddenly, Choji quickly hand seals.

"How about, this?!" Choji shouts, as Jirobo was shocked. "**SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!**" He grew into a giant, Tyler and Boog were surprised, and jumps out of the way, letting Giant Choji body slammed Jirobo, upon the huge impacts, making a shockwave while that, so now, Choji lying down on his stomach. While Tyler and Boog come back, and was surprised. That they all won.

"Man, it's unbelievable. But we won!" Tyler smirked.

"We sure did bro!" Boog said with a grin. Choji groans in pain, and shut his eyes.

"Shikamaru, I did it." Choji spoked, but suddenly, something lifting him up, Tyler and Boog looked and was shocked. "What?!" He's been holding up the air, as the shadow figure was shown under Choji.

"I don't believe I have to go into the second stage for an opponent as weak as this one," Jirobo snarled in annoying. As Choji couldn't believe this. As now, Jirobo gotten his left palm aimed at Choji's stomach.

"**UPWARDS! ATTACKING PALM!**" Jirobo thrusted his palm upwards, and causing a huge impact, sent Choji up in the air, Tyler and Boog was gapped in shocking. As Choji changes back to normal size, and crashed down. Tyler and Boog ran to him.

"Hey, bro! Ya okay?" Tyler asked, as the answer is no, as Choji groaning. Boog turn, and the others looked. As Jirobo's body has changes, his skins are red, and his mohawk hair became a mane down his back, and he gained ten times his normal strength. His curse mark has gone now level 2. They're all shocked.

"What the?!" Choji was shock, and talking to his thought. "_He changed his form._"

"I'm afraid it's all over for you. In second stage I'm invincible. I can dish out ten times as powers I could before." Jirobo smirked, and walking towards him. Only now Boog and Tyler step forward, and protecting Choji. While he move, weak, and hurt.

"_It's hurts to move. I didn't know the side effects of the curry pill would be so intense._" Choji thought, as now. Tyler charged.

"Better step back ogre! **STRONG HAMMER!**" Tyler thrusted his right fist, when it glow, and massive punches Jirobo's chest, but. It's didn't take effect on him.

"Man how weak." Jirobo smirked and chuckles.

"**TYLER BOXING!**" Tyler on his boxing stance, and rapidly punching at him, but, it's still not effects on Jirobo. Boog couldn't believe this.

"Man, what's going on? How can that guy be that powerful?" Boog said to himself. So now, he charged at him, and Tyler stopped himself, and move out of the way. Letting Boog take the shot.

"Here's my! **BOOG'S KILLER BOP!**" Boog launches his Killer Bop at Jirobo's face, causing a big impact, only suddenly, Jirobo still standing, Boog's attack has no effects on him. Boog couldn't believe this. "But, this can't be true!"

"Oh, it's true alright. And now it's over for you weakling!" Jirobo jabbed his fist into Boog's chest, causing him to gushes bloods from his mouth, and sent him flying across, crashes to the rubbles, Tyler was shock.

"Bro!" Tyler shouts, and turn around, as his face met Jirobo's fist, and slammed him down the ground hard, making Tyler's shape to his hole, and slammed his palm to his chest, causing in impact and making a crater for Tyler, who's gushes blood from his mouth in pain when Jirobo strike him.

"Oh no, Tyler! Boog!" Choji shouts, and try to move, only making him hurt to move, and now Jirobo walk to him, and stood front of him with a smirks.

"You better listen to me because I'm about to teach you a very important lesson, This is what happens!" Jirobo kicked Choji up. "To weaklings!" And slams his palm at him, sending him across, while crashing. "You're pathetic; you'd be better playing ninja with your friends." Choji breathed heavily. And remember his past about this, while now. Tyler weaken getting up, and narrowed at Jirobo.

"_Grr! I don't know how that guy is stronger, but that marks I saw after he palmed Choji, that's something very different to Sasuke's marking. But he's is purple._" Tyler thought, as he's right, Jirobo marking are black, but for Sasuke's, is purple. He lift his left arm and transform to a large gun. And aiming at Jirobo.

"Hey fat man!" Tyler call out, as Jirobo turn to the direction that Tyler calling. "**WEAPONS LEFT!**" He blasted a large blast, and made a direct hits on Jirobo, causing an explosion. He smirked. Only than, the smoke clear off, and see Jirobo still standing, and was shock. But, he glared and won't let down.

"Guess it's time to bring in the big gun." Tyler gotten his arms together, and formed into a big cannon. Jirobo was confuse.

"What is he doing now?" Jirobo asking himself. And seeing Tyler sucking up an airs, and powerful sucking it in, as the cannon was pumping up. And almost up.

"You ready for this, fatty?! Cause this is my powerful attack!" Tyler shouts. Jirobo did is just glared. "HERE IT COME! HERE'S **COUP DE! VENT!**" He unleashed a huge air blast. Heading towards Jirobo, who's still there not surprising. And it's hits him through it, as the air blast blown all the trees and rubbles, as the rubbles was blown off of Boog, who's holding on to something, every objects was blowing away by Tyler's Coup De Vent. Choji couldn't looked, he's still in pain like this, so now. The attack ends now. As Tyler looked, and now he frowned, Jirobo was still there. Even smirking.

"Is this you cool winds here? Doesn't look like it, you must losing your touch now." Jirobo chuckles. Tyler can't lose like this, so he reached up his last cola, only now, he's been uppercut by Jirobo, and slammed his palm on him down! Luckily the impact and wave didn't damaged the cola bottle. "But, if your powered of that cola. Then you won't be using it." He take the cola bottle.

"Wouldn't you know it? Using this colas for your power huh? Too bad than." Jirobo open the lid and gulp it all down. While Tyler glared at him. As now, Boog noticed Jirobo drinking down the last cola.

"Grr! I've better do something and fast." Boog try getting up, but he's so damages up so bad he can't move. Jirobo burped and toss the empty bottle away.

"Ah! Now that's hit the spot. It's a shame you don't got any thing left. I'll deal with you later." Jirobo turn around and walking to Choji. And than, he grabs him and pushed him deeper to the ground almost, causing a impact.

"Now that I'm in my second state I'm going to need a lot more chakra which means I'm going to have to take whatever you've got left inside you." Jirobo smirked and licking his lips. "Alright kiddo let's get this over with," He gripped him, and started draining chakra from Choji, but, it's seems nothing left from him. "Huh, you don't have very much left do ya?" He lifts him up. "You weakling I'm still hungry!" He tosses him backward, dropped, and lose the headband. As he walks towards him.

As now, the potato chip drops out of his bag. And trying to reach for it. Only now, Jirobo step his hand. "I said I'm still hungry." He pick it up, and look inside. And was not very pleased.

"Oh, of course, fatso here, only left one chip, well I guess I'll take what I can get." He force it out to his mouth and crunch it. "How does it feel to be a pawn, to be sacrificed by your so called friends? Left here to die, a pitiful fatso. The odd man out."

Tyler could barely getting up, as he now on his knees, and pants in pain, he checked his right waist, and only got 69 %. He's not strong enough to go against Jirobo. Even now, he remember the day on his world, of one day become what he wants. Strong, Cool and gotten the Power of the Sprit animal he wants. And that's a lion.

Flashback:

**Young Tyler, stood at the scroll, of the symbol, symbol of the lion. He's been told about this, having the technique of the lion and the power. But, he didn't, as he's keeping up his training with the others.**

**"Look at him, Chris. Tyler keep on training." Young Brandi looks all surprised. "He's must been seeing the symbol that he always wanted. Why?"**

**"You do realized that having such powers is to be that strong. Like our parents and our ancestors have that power." Young Darrel said to her. "They say that anyone who has any kind of powers they have. Must be awaken. It'll take years to do this. Even Chris here. He's already gotten the Power of the Phoenix awaken. It's amazing to have that power." Young Ben agreed with him. As they all looks at Young Tyler, punching at the dummy, and keep on trying hard.**

**"I don't see why though, but. All five of us have to get some. Whatever kind of power form we got." Young John added. Four of them nodded. And watches Tyler continue trying.**

**An hour later. Young Tyler is having a spar with Young John, and while then, he's won against John, and even gets a cheer from his friends, so now. Young John congratulate him.**

**And couple minutes later. Tyler sat down, and stares at the symbol of the lion. Which is gonna be him to accept the power of the lion. But will he manages to control it, and how he gonna awaken it? He can't think of the way. But, now he got up and get back to his training, and with his friends. While training, Young Tyler sat down with Young Chris.**

**"Looks like you've did everything you did, pal." Young Chris stated. "We're surprised that you might gets in the top level with us." Young Tyler nods.**

**"And I'm sure I will, Chris." Young Tyler added. "But this Power of the Lion, its not likely the other elements I might have, I've only got aura. Any kind of colors of Aura."**

**"True, but, what ever you get, I'm sure you're sure awaken that power. And all of use be the power group for the Iron Clan. And me, the Heir of the Iron Clan. Might save the world from evil threats." Young Chris said, as Young Tyler grinned.**

**"All of us will Chris." He replied.**

**"Yep, and that's what friends are for, Tyler. Protecting anyone we cared, and helps a friends." Young Chris told him, and Young Tyler smiled in proud.**

Flashback End:

"_Friends, this is what friends is about. And Choji got one now, those ninjas from Konoha. There he's friends, and we're it._" Tyler thought, and looking, and saw Jirobo staring down at Choji.

"Rest in peace scum but you're not the only loser I'm gonna destroy. After I'm finished here with you I'm gonna hunt down your heartless friends that sacrificed you for your own good and crush them too." Jirobo said, as it's gotten Choji and Tyler angry.

Meanwhile to the Iron Ninjas and the Retrieval Team. Shikamaru is scratching up a notch on the tree, which Mokuba, Darrel, Chris and Tug saw him.

"Hey, what that's notch for?" Darrel asks Shikamaru.

"It's for Choji. He promise us he'd can catch up to us." Shikamaru answered. "Trust me, with Tyler with him, he and Tyler will beat that guy, and after they do, he'll come and find us." Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Mokuba, Darrel, Tug and Chris smiled.

"No doubt about it if anyone can defeat him, it's Choji, and even Tyler." Kiba said. Akamaru barks agree.

"We'll, as long as we stop. We better leave him some notch." Naruto said, grabbing out a kunai.

"Good idea." Kiba added and brought his kunai as well. Shikamaru finished.

"Alright everyone, let's get Sasuke back, before Choji catches up." Shikamaru stated. As he jumps, with Neji, and the others too.

"Hey, right up!" Kiba shouts and jump after them.

"Right! Here we go!" Naruto shouts, all of them when ahead. As now, while their out of sight. Captain Shawn, Garra, Lee, Eddy and Eggman stops in place, as they saw the notch.

"Looks like they left this here, to gets the other to follow." Captain Shawn said.

"We better catch to them, they might need our help." Eggman stated. All agree.

"Let's go, I'm sure Boog well be okay with Tyler and Choji." Shawn said to them.

"Roger!" His Z-Squad shouts, and all flies over, and catching up. And hopefully Chris will trust them.

Later than, to the Sound Four, they all keep jumping ahead, and since it's been an hour now, they've been wondering about Jirobo. Sakon wasn't sure what's keeping Jirobo so long.

"Jirobo's late. He should have gotten here by now." Sakon said.

"Well, you know how enormous his appetite can be. He's probably squeezing out every last bit of chakra." Tayuya told them. While jumping ahead.

As so, Kidomaru smirked. "_Man, I wish I could be in his shoes right now._" In his thought. As now, with Sasuke in the coffin, they might gets away from here.

Back in the battle zone, Jirobo crushing up the chip bag into a ball. And smirking cruelly. "Oh, I'm sorry, looks like I finished the bag." He tosses it to his head, while glaring at him, and Tyler too, who couldn't move anymore, he pants and stood still.

"Well punk it's getting late and I need to go meet some people. Looks like it's about time to say your goodbyes." Jirobo smirked. As Choji. Knows that he gotten the last pill, as he knows what will happen to him. But, he's worried about one thing on him.

"_I've still got the Chili Pepper Pill left, but if I swallow it...I'll die!_" Choji thought in worries.

Back with the Retrieval teams. Shikamaru scratching up another notch for Choji, and Tyler to follow. "_No matter what, don't you die on me, Choji._" He's finished and jumps ahead. As now, Chris was now worried of Tyler. Since after coming to this world, all thanks of this emerald that got him to come here. He's surprised of this, and remembered how Tyler was turn to a cyborg, and never forgets that in the young age of their, in their world. One thing what Tyler's dream.

Flashback:

**In the Dojo of the Iron Clan, we see Young Chris walking in to his training, and saw Young Tyler, punching in air. And never thought his best friend Tyler would train that hard, just by getting the Power of Lion, and soon awaken it.**

**"Hey Ty." Young Chris said, and he turn to noticing him here. "Still getting train as usual?" He nodded, and sat down to rest up. And Young Chris sat down beside him.**

**"Boy, Chris. It's a tough training I ever get. But, I'll soon might get that power, and join up the top level with you guys." Young Tyler said to him. "And I'm surprised of the first form your dad gets. It's amazing."**

**"Yeah, I know." Young Chris said. He and Young Tyler looks outside, and looking at the sky. As now, he remember about the dream, he wanted about evolving. And his sister Young Brandi about being strong than him. As now, he's been wondering.**

**"Say pal, I'm curious. My sister's dream is to become strong than me. And be in my side. And, your dream pal. What's your dream?" Young Chris asked, as Young Tyler smirks, and hops to his feet. And to his cool pose.**

**"Well, I'm glad you asks pal. This dream of mine, and when after I've become strong, and getting handsome. And cool looking, I'll get the power of the lion I always want. My dream is, to Build a Greatest Weapon." Young Tyler said with a smirks, and proud pride.**

**"Build a Greatest Weapon?" Young Chris asked confused. "Than, it's gonna be for."**

**"For the Iron Clan and against the threats, yeah." Young Tyler said. "And hopefully, I'll make sure it's never be falling to a wrong hand. I'll be building it, and for the Iron Clan, and the world to go against the threats."**

**"Maybe," Young Chris stated. "Than maybe it's for the best. But I'm sure you will be strong and be on the top level. And we're always fights against the threats and help others." He nodded. And looks outside.**

Flashback End:

"_I'll never forget that. Even that story Ty told me, of how he turns to a cyborg._" Chris thought. As he remember of that, as Tyler appearing to the same world he's in, but in the different city.

Flashback:

**At the dark night, in Amity City. A flash of light appears from nowhere right by the Mayor House, & once it vanished we find Tyler, on the ground, shaking his head in dizzy. He looks around, and he's in the city.**

**"What the? What city is this?" Tyler asks himself, as by the window top, we see Vlad Master, staring down in surprising. And smirked.**

**"I don't know where he came from, and where that light is from. But, he might be the one." Vlad said to himself. And walk out of his office.**

**"Man, whatever that emeralds we found, it's somehow we end up in. But, where's the others?" Tyler asked himself again, and don't know where they are. So now, Vlad Master was outside, and smirked. Tyler than, notices Vlad appearing. He frowned. "And just who are you, old man? And where the heck am I?"**

**"Don't be alert my friend. I mean you no harm. My name, is Vlad Master. And I am the mayor of Amity Park." Vlad told him.**

**"Amity Park?" Tyler asks, and look around the city. "Doesn't looks like a park to me."**

**"That's because it's a city, and it's was named like this, and what is your name young man?" Vlad asked him.**

**"Oh, my name Tyler James. And. I'm not to sure where, but. It's feel like I'm not in my world anymore." Tyler replied while looking around. Which Vlad stares at him confusion.**

**"Well, what ever town your from, we're see to that later. As for now, I'd like to make an offer for you." Vlad said, as Tyler turn and listen to his offer. "You see, Were having a project, of the powerful and fighter to the ghost were having everyday. But, when I saw you, appearing out of nowhere, I was thinking, that you've be the one, who's perfect, of being a cyborg fighter, against all ghost. As I'm willing to pay you. Oh, what to say. Ten thousands dollars?" Tyler's eyes widen shocking.**

**"Ten thousands dollars!?" Tyler shouts. "You kiddin man! I'll do it then!"**

**"That's the way boy, Cause we're start this, right now. And trust me young man." Vlad leads him to the Mayor House. And going inside, as lead him to the operation room. "It's gonna be hurt, and takes couples of hours to operate." Tyler nods in understanding.**

**"Well, whatever being a cyborg would like, I'm sure it's gonna help me being strong." Tyler said while smirking. As he didn't seen Vlad's smirk evil.**

**"Oh, I'm sure you will be, Mr James." Vlad said, and whispered. "As my ultimate weapon." As they entered the operation room. And beginning the operate, of having Tyler becoming a cyborg.**

Flashback end:

"_I never imagine Tyler becoming a cyborg. And becoming this strong._" Chris thought. "_But now, you're strong now pal. And hope your awaken that power. We maybe believe you pal. And for Shikamaru believe in Choji. I'm sure you win this battle._" They all continue jumping ahead. Trailing the Sound Four.

Back at the battle zone, Tyler still can't move, as he's heart beating. As he hear Jirobo's knuckle cracking, as he's about to finish off Choji. But, he's anger coming up.

"_No, I won't let him do it._" Tyler thought. As he felt something inside of him, as inside his mind, a bright green glowing symbol appearing, the symbol he never thought of seeing. A symbol of lion.

As for Choji, he's breathing heavily. And now, turning sadness. "_Shikamaru, I'm sorry. I'm not going to catch up._" He reach the case, and opening the final lid of the red food pill.

"It's over. Say your prayer." Jirobo raised his right hand.

"_No... I have to stop him even if it means I die and come to win._" Choji thought, and takes the red pill out, and just about to put it in to his mouth. Boog was weak, and couldn't move, and see Jirobo about to finished him off. As Tyler's mind still shows the symbol.

"There's nothing for you to stop me! **PRESSURE PALM!**" Jirobo shouts, and thrusted down his palm, as Boog saw him about to strike.

"Oh no! CHOJI!" Boog yells, as it's snapped Tyler, as in his mind, the glowing symbol bursted with green aura energy.

As the huge impact has crumbed the ground, making a small crater. Jirobo smirked, while in the dust clouds. "Goodbye weakling." He chuckled. Than suddenly, he sees nothing. "Huh?" He was confuse and looking around, Boog was confuse too, and saw someone behind Jirobo, that's glowing with green aura. Almost bright. And whatever he is, is forming the green aura into something, a lion? As front of him lying down, was Choji, still holding a red food pill, as he groan, but when he open his eyes, he saw someone very shocking.

"T-Tyler?" Choji said in shocking, as Boog was shock to hear that.

"Tyler?!" Boog shouts.

And stood Tyler James, with his legs bending, as he's cover with energy green aura around him, and forming a lion. As Jirobo turn around, and was shocked. What has Tyler, turn into.

"Wow! What's Tyler become?" Boog asked himself.

"Whoa!" Choji was awes of such form. As on the looks on Tyler's eyes. A glowing green eyes, and forming a lion's eyes as well. And he's not very pleased.

"_What the? What the heck is that?_" Jirobo asking himself in his thought, and narrowed, while clenched his fist and said. "Well it's doesn't matter. That form doesn't change that!" He charged at him. "**ROCK ATTACK!**" He launch his punch at him, suddenly, Tyler stopped his fist with his palm. And still narrowed.

"I don't think so, fatso! Cause right now. I have finally! Awaken my power! The Power of The Lion!" Tyler shouts, and slammed his left fist against Jirobo's gut. Sending him far, and crashing across the ground. And was shocked. Boog and Choji was shocked and awes of Tyler's power. He dashed ahead, and stood front of Jirobo.

"Well bro. There's some peoples who's holding a grudges on them, which you have taken them away. And like for instance. Is taken drinks, like my cola. I'm not very happy the way you just did." Tyler said in anger tone.

"_No, that's impossible! This guy doesn't have such chakras. That doesn't even looks like it! What is he?!_" Jirobo thought in shocking.

"And this attack." Tyler jabbed across Jirobo's face, and sent him far back. "That's for calling my friend Choji names. And that calling him a pawn! Fatso! And a loser! The only Pawn, fatso and loser is you, ogre! I've battle any opponent I've battle. And what you've almost trying to do, is unforgivable! And even everything I've hear coming out of your ugly mouth, is making my steams boiled!"

Flashback number 1:

**"What you got here, is an idiot for a leader, is making the teams suffer." Jirobo added. "You know what I mean?"**

Flashback number 2:

**"Tell ya what, you don't wanna keep working under this, clown face little shadow lover. I'll just kill ya all now, and put you out of your misery."**

End Flashbacks:

"What Choji has on his side, was his best friend, and they're my friends as well. That's what's friends is. Helping each others, and saving each others!" Tyler said, as Choji was surprised. As Tyler vanished, and slammed his fist in his face, sent him aside. And appearing fast and kicked his chest upwards, and follow it by thrusting his left kick against Jirobo's face, sent him backward far. As Tyler appears above, and slams his foot to his chest, and smashes him down, and then he step his left foot to Jirobo's hand.

"That's one graves mistake you ever made. And I won't let you live anymore. A freak of nature likes of you never live with such monstrous power! And with that! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!" Tyler yells, and his right hand, started to glowing up with massive energy aura. Even forming into a lion claw. "As this last attack, will finish you off with ONE BLOW!" He raised up. As Jirobo watches with fear in his face.

"Wait! No! Please! Please don't do it!" Jirobo begged, but no use. As Tyler massive scream.

"**GREAT LION CLAW STRIKE!**" Tyler massive thrusted his attack into Jirobo's chest, causing a huge impact, and gushes bloods out, causing Jirobo's screams in death pain. Causing a great shockwave, and nearly blown Boog and Choji away. As the massive attack made the crater giant. And, it's causing a huge pillar energy explosion upwards. Making finally bright explosion.

As now, the ninjas stopped, and looked at the energy pillar, exploding upward. And all confused. As Chris and Darrel senses Tyler's energy. And realized something.

"_No way. He's finally awaken his power._" Darrel thought.

Back in the battle zone, it's now ended, as for Jirobo, who's now dead, with blood leaking from his mouth, and turning back to his normal state. As for Tyler, his Lion form now cancel out, and drops on his back, breathing heavily, as he use up his energy, and his colas to add. As Boog and Choji were speechless. As now, Tyler chuckles while breathing heavily.

"Man, I've...won." Tyler said in tired tone. As Boog and Choji stand up. And walks over to the crater. "I never thought, that I've finally awaken my power."

"Woah! Man, Tyler. Your the man bro!" Boog gives him a thumbs up. And Choji smiled.

"I never thought, you defeated him, with such power. And those words you sure. Thanks, Ty." Choji said, and was proud of having a friends like him.

"Yeah, anytime. And now, I've finally did. Having a Power of the Lion. And I finally did it." Tyler said and breathing heavily still. "As now, Boog. You finally confines me. You bros did gone to a new leafs, and hope you guys gets back to life. As now, your okay to my book." He chuckles, as Boog grinned. Choji smiled.

"Heh!" Boog chuckled.

"Haha!" Choji laughs.

"And now, I'm glad I helped. Side by side with you, and you too Choji. Thanks ya guys." Tyler said, as he's eyes slowly shutted, as Choji saw it, and feared.

"Ty? Tyler?" Choji said, "Tyler?!"

"Yo Ty! Yo stop joking man! Come on bro!" Boog said while shaking him up. But, than, they hear a snore. Tyler was snoring, he's feel asleep. Choji and Boog sighs in relief.

"Man, he had me worried." Boog said, and sat down, Choji too. And looking at the red food pill.

"Looks like I won't be using this after all." Choji said, and put it back to the case. "Ty save me the trouble. And I'm beat."

"Oh right," Boog grab out something. A bag of Senzu beans. "Ya gonna need this." He give him a piece. As Choji accepted.

"What is this? Food pill?" Choji asks in confuse.

"Nah, it's a Senzu bean. Trust me." Boog said and eat one. Healed his wounds and restores his energy. As Choji crunch it in his mouth, and felt something amazing. He's felt all better already. He jumps up and go upside down with his hand.

"WOW! I feel great!" Choji said, and back on his feet. "I don't know what just happen, but man! It's feel cool!"

"Well, it did restore your energy and heals your wounds. And it's best waiting here, until Tyler waken up." Boog said.

"Right." Choji replied. And turn around to the front direction. "And I hope the others is okay. And getting back Sasuke." He knows they're be okay.

In Tyler's thought, "_I've did it guys. I've finally awake my power. And now, Chris. My best friend. We're be on the same side, and hope the others got their power awaken. We're always do the great deeds to help. Now, I'm gonna need a rest up. And have a lot of energy to restore._" He keep on snoring, as he's tired out, after using up his energy, even shows the images of all memory of their adventure, of meeting Chris and Danny in the lab room. And even Tyler testing his great Strong Hammer attack in the Star Tower. As now, he's battle against Scar at the Phoenix Mountain. And even his battle against Boog, of his finishing move. Which killed Boog. And now he's back, and changed to a new leaf, and even his memory shows of him fighting against his opponent Choji in the tournament, and lost his match against Darrel. Even him and his four friends, beginning their teamwork attacks. And won of defending the village, the memory made Tyler smiled in his sleep. Boog and Choji sat down, and waits for Tyler to wake up.

Meanwhile at the Retrieval teams. They're confusing of that explosion they saw. Shikamaru knows it's wasn't Choji. He never has an energy like a chakras.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's not Choji's chakra that exploded." Kiba added.

"It's Tyler's." Darrel said, as all eight of them looked at him. "It's seem Tyler has awaken his power. The Power of the Lion."

"That was him?!" Kiba shouts in shocking.

"Wow," Shikamaru said in awes. "And that means, Choji is."

"He might be okay by now. And I'll bet that explosion must have finished that guy off." Chris said and smiled. "I'm proud of that guy, what a friend he is." Darrel nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys. Let's keep going." Shikamaru said, and all nods, and jumps ahead.

"_Well, Ty. I knew one day it would happen, you finally have it._" Chris thought, and smiled. As now, they've got a mission to do. Getting back Sasuke. And fast.

* * *

><p>And so, Tyler James has awaken his Power of the Lion. And defeated Jirobo of the Sound Four. And now, the Iron ninjas and the Retrieval team are to continue carry on the mission, of getting Sasuke back. But now, the Z-Squad might be catching up to them, and what will happens to our heroes, when they reached them? Will they face another opponents of the Sound Four? Will they gets Sasuke back from them? We're find out, on the next episode! Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey, Chris here! Time to get close to them, and wonder who's next to fight?

Kidomaru: Don't ask stupid question fool! It's time to kill you off right now!

Darrel: I don't thinks so, spider freak!

Neji: We're handle him from here!

Lee: Mind do I join in? I'm in the mood of fighting!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 46!

**The Battle against the Spider!**

**Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark Fights in one Team!**

Darrel: Let's get this over with! And you better stay out of my way, Clark!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! The 45th chapter is finish! And the next chapter will come folks! Enjoy. Read and Review as well.**


	46. Ep 46 Fights in one Team!

On the last episode. of The Iron Clan Adventure! Tyler, Choji and Boog. All fight together against Jirobo in one team, and with Choji eating the second food pill, gain him massive, as all fights against him, until now. Jirobo has now gone to second level of the Curse mark. Making him looks like a monstrous ogre with such monstrous strength. While being take down by Jirobo. Choji was about to meet his fate. Only suddenly, Tyler's felt something massive inside of him, as when Jirobo about to finish him off, Choji was been saved. By Tyler James himself! And awaken the power he ever wanted. The Power of the Lion! And finished Jirobo off with one powerful blow, and killed him off for good. And now it's up for the rest of their teams, and the Z-Squad as well. What will happen to our heroes now? Will they get back Sasuke? What happen If they met their old enemies? Will they forgive them? Can they defeats the Sound Four and bring back Sasuke? We're find that out today! On the Iron Clan Adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 46: The Battle against the Spider!<strong>

**Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark Fights in one Team!**

* * *

><p>On the forests in the afternoon, we see the Retrieval team of Konoha, and the Iron ninjas of the Iron Clan, jumping ahead, and catching up. As now, not far away, the Z-Squad was flying on the side, far away from them, and not be seen. So now, Akamaru sniffs something, and barked. Kiba understands him.<p>

"Looks like we're getting close to them." Kiba told them. As Neji activated his bloodline, and seeing through, and seeing nothing, no traps or anything here.

"That's Weird. It's been a long time and we still haven't encountered a single trap. We'll Shikamaru, what's your assessment?" Neji asked him.

"It looks to me like we've been underestimated. They're cocky; they think we're all dead now." Shikamaru explained. "And their big guy's the only one following them. They don't need a trap for their own man do they?"

"Those idiots! They think we're so weak." Naruto shouts in outrages.

"It seems your right about our enemies, Shikamaru, and it's insulting to be underestimated like this, but still this could be our chance." Neji stated. As Chris nods agreement.

"I hear ya, Neji. Now we can take it by surprise." Shikamaru said. As they all continued getting ahead, by first, go low, so they won't see them. And continuing ahead.

To the Sound Four, Sakon, Tayuya and Kidomaru still jumping each branches, and wondering about Jirobo being late, and no one knows, as they didn't know about his death, so now. Sakon turn his head around.

"Jirobo's pretty late. Isn't he?" Sakon asked.

"He was, but he just arrived." Kidomaru said, as he looks, and saw Jirobo jumps and right behind them. Keeping it up to them.

"Well, it's about time. What's took you so long?" Sakon asked.

"Heh! Sorry about that, It took me longer than I thought to eat all that loser's chakras." Jirobo explained to them.

"Listen fatso, don't slow us down so you can eat more! You see that coffin, you're the one who supposed to be carrying it. So do your job, you slob!" Tayuya snapped at him. But Jirobo seems didn't care.

"Okay." He said, as now, all three of them looks at him suspiciously. As Kidomaru smirked.

"Well, well, Jirobo. Aren't you easy going today?" Kidomaru asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Jirobo asked. As they all stopped, as Kidomaru turn around, reaching his four arms behind to the coffin.

Well, it's just that I'm not going to be handing this coffin over to you, because you're not the real Jirobo!" Kidomaru tosses the coffin to Tayuya. Who's now have to carry it. Jirobo frowned, as he's been discovered, and grabbing out a kunai.

"let me take down this one fellows, Sakon, Tayuya, go, I'll catch up." Kidomaru said, as two of them left, leaving Kidomaru alone with him. As Jirobo charged, and strike, only now Kidomaru caught his arm in midair, and smirking.

"The real Jirobo is always scolding Tayuya about her rather coarse language." Kidomaru said, as he's seems to be, chewing something in his mouth, as the smokes appear around Jirobo, as it's turned to be, Shikamaru, being like Jirobo to follow, he looks up and stares at him.

"Hmm. looks like you got me." Shikamaru said, and sweep kick across, only Kidomaru uses his other arms to blocked it.

"**NINJA ART! SPIDER WEB NET!**" Kidomaru spits the spider web net out from his mouth, and caught Shikamaru, and pinned him on the tree. He chuckles, until now, something appearing towards him, the spider looks up, and saw six of Naruto's clones, about to strike.

"Surprise to see me!" All yells inn unison. As now, Kidomaru hops off the branch limp, and spits some spider webs into his lower hands. And than.

"**NINJA ART! SPIRALING SPIDER WEB!**" He yells, and creates a giant spider web, and trapped them all.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouts, as now. Naruto was now mad.

"_Kiba, Akamaru. Now's your chance, when he's in midair like that there's no way he can fight back._" Naruto thought, as now. Kidomaru hears something, as seeing two drills attack heading towards him.

"**FANG OVER FANG!**" Kiba shouts, as now. Kidomaru gotten the string of spider webs, which is connected to the tree, and pull himself up, as Kiba and Akamaru who's now Kiba's clone, landed on the tree limp. And growled.

"I won't let you get away!" Kiba shouted. While Kidomaru chuckles upside down.

"That happens to be my line, punk. You should look down at your feet." Kidomaru said, as Kiba look down, he's trapped on that spider web, he snarled.

"You coward! Do you really think you can stop us that easily?" Kiba yells up, as now. Kidomaru didn't care.

"Why don't you shut up?" Kidomaru asked.

Meanwhile to the Sound Four, Sakon and Tayuya kept on going, and they've been wondering about the real Jirobo.

"Where is he? Where could that fatso be doing? This stinks!" Tayuya was annoyed.

"We did leave the weakest one behind to take care of those brats, perhaps that was a mistake." Sakon said in not caring.

Back to the trees, Kidomaru chuckled, as now, Darrel, Tug and Mokuba hiding in the bushes. And Chris is on high tree limps, until now, Neji jumps out of nowhere, heading for Kidomaru.

"_My turn._" Neji thought, as Kidomaru senses someone. And let go four strings missing Neji's palm strike, and going under the branch. He spits out more spider webs in his hands. As Neji was too late to dodges, as he's been captured by his webs.

"Neji, no!" Naruto shouts.

"He's stuck!" Kiba added.

"_Darn it! He's got me, Naruto, Kiba and Neji. It's looks like we did follow the plan, but it's doesn't work. And now Chris and the others will have to handle this. I hope._" Shikamaru thought. As so, Chris lower himself down, and landed on the branch limp, Darrel to, as both concentrating their energy. While Neji struggle to free, but it's useless, as now. Akamaru turns back to a puppy, and worries.

"How would you like to see the inside of an air tight cocoon?" Kidomaru asked, and throwing up the coating webs, and covered Neji into a cocoon.

"No!" Naruto yells, and grabbing the kunai, and try to cuts the web, only then, it won't. "Come on, Come on! Man, what the heck these threads made of? I can't seems to cut it!" The others was confusing, while Chris and Darrel gotten their attacks ready. As now, Kidomaru chuckles.

"It's useless. My spider silk is so powerful nothing can break it. Two elephants couldn't pull it apart. Hmmm, that one's able to use shadow clone," Kidomaru said, as he's started chewing more threads.

As now, Chris and Darrel aims their attacks. "TAKE THIS! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**" Darrel blasted a energy drill beam towards Kidomaru.

"**FIRE PHOENIX CANNON!**" Chris yells, and unleashes the big fire energy beam towards Kidomaru, who's now noticing.

"_I never knew those attacks are made from energy. Not the chakra._" Kidomaru thought, and leaps upwards, missing the attacks, and when in collide, causing a bright explosion. Nearly blinding them. As now, Kidomaru quickly spits both spider webs nets, and pinned both Chris and Darrel on each trees, and trapped.

"Why don't you both wait? You'll get your turn." Kidomaru said, and chewing threads in his mouth. As so, inside the cocoon, Neji can barely breath inside. And even using his bloodline to see chakras flowing the spider webs.

"_No matter what I do, this thread keeps sticking to me. This stickiness must come from combining his chakra with some kind of fluid. And it's strength is unreal. Even after he releases the thread, his chakra is still flowing through it, giving it power. Impossible! The level of this jutsu is out of this world. It's unstoppable! No, wait! I've got to calm down._" Neji said in his thought, and close his eyes. "_Force, my chakra._" He shook his hands a bit. As the chakras flowing around his hands.

While Kidomaru landed, he's targeting six Naruto's clones, who's still trying to cuts the threads. And when he's done, he gotten six hands pull something out, an dark orange webbing.

"**NINJA ART! STICKY SPIDER THREADS!**" Kidomaru yells, and smirked. As Shikamaru noticing the threads' color.

"_That's a different color from the thread he used before. What's he gonna do?_" Shikamaru thought, as when Kidomaru bite it off them. It's turned solids, as Naruto's was surprised. And to Shikamaru, he realized it.

"_Now I see, it solidifying._" Shikamaru thought while narrowed.

"Since you'll be my first victim let's make this entertaining. I'm going to play a little game to see which of you is the real one." Kidomaru smirked.

"Wait, what did you say?" Naruto snapped, while Kiba gritted his teeth in anger..

"Contestant one, let's try you at the end." Kidomaru said, as he throw the solidified web to Naruto, as it's hits him through.

"No! Naruto!" Shikamaru shouts, while Chris and Darrel narrowed anger, until it's nothing but a clone.

"Oh well, looks like he was a clone, no problem let's try another!" Kidomaru shouts, while throwing one to another Naruto, which is a clone, and hits another one, and also a clone. "Whichever you are you're pretty lucky, next let's try to at a time; the odds will be doubled in my favor." He throws two solidified webs, and hits two Naruto at the same time, as both of them vanished, nothing but clones. As two more remains. As now, he's very nervous, and in trouble too. Which Kidomaru laughs.

"You are a very lucky guy you know that? But this time I got a fifty-fifty shot. Here it comes!" He tosses one, and hits Naruto's side, cries in pain, as they've all shocks if he's the real deal. But, it's a clone.

"Well, somehow he made it all the way to the bitter end. Well, weakling it was fun playing with ya." Kidomaru said, as Naruto narrowed at him "But unfortunately the games over for you now! Now die!" He threw the last one, and hits Naruto head on.

"That's one down, and five to go!" Kidomaru said, but suddenly, it's poof, it's just a clone. Leaving Kidomaru stunned and confused. "Wait! Where'd he?" The real Naruto appear out of nowhere, and about to strike Kidomaru. Until, he blocked Naruto's strike, and got down, gotten the spider webs to lower himself down, and catches Naruto's wrist. Holding him while landing on the tree branch limps.

"_Of course, he let his shadow clones get caught while the real one waited for a chance to catch me off guard. For a wimp like that to come up with such deception in this battle..._" Kidomaru thought, and staring at Naruto. He smirked and said "He's not so dumb after all, however. It looks like you're at the end of your rope!" He yanked the string wed, and pulling Naruto down, until, Neji came out of nowhere, and chops off the string, which Kidomaru was shocked.

"But! How did he?" Kidomaru couldn't understand this.

"Naruto!" Neji caught Naruto, and place him down the log. "Thanks for stalling him for me!"

"Neji!" Naruto were surprised.

"I trapped you, how did you get free?" Kidomaru asked.

"Your spider web had a chakra base and chakra-built substances don't stand a chance against my gentle fist attack." Neji explained, as now. Chris burns the webs and free, and burned the webs, and freed Darrel, he jumps and freeing Shikamaru of his swords, and Chris freeing Kiba as well. So they all regroups, and Tug, Mokuba as well. " This guy's jutsu I think I'm the only one who can handle it. Go on you guys, I'll take care of him."

"Not alone pal. Cause I'm staying here, to fight with you." Darrel said, as Neji nodded, only than, Akamaru whimpers, and step back a little. Kiba noticed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kiba asks, as the answered was told, as Akamaru jumps and hide inside of his jacket. "Hey, wait, Akamaru! well looks like this guy is stronger than that big guy we fought before, much stronger," Chris, Darrel, Mokuba and Tug stares at Kidomaru, and knowing he's right.

"We're going to go one on one to have any chance. Isn't that what you said?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I did. But now that's changes with Tyler left before to help Choji." Shikamaru replied.

"And besides, if we all stay here we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke." Neji stated.

"Than, what about Choji? He hasn't come back." Kiba asked.

"You hear what Darrel said, he's fine, and if that explosion we just saw, was really Tyler. We're be lucky until than." Neji said. "We all embarked on this mission to find Sasuke and bring him back home to the village, but that's not the only reason we've come. We are on this mission to protect a fellow shinobi, to defend the bond of the Konoha. When Iruke spoke at the Third Hokage's funeral, do you remember his words?" Naruto remembers very well, and never forget that.

"_People risk their lives for other people because when someone passes away it's the end. His past and future, all the dreams he once had. They disappear along with him._" Iruke's voices in Naruto's mind. "_This is true even if he dies honorably in battle as so many have as Hiyate did. All the ties that bind him to the living are severed all but one. The most important of all, people. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who are important to him and these people the ones left behind are joined together in a great circle by their shared memories of him. A circle of friendship, trust, and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain it. We remain in a circle together; we have no choice. It's important to us._"

"Listen, Sasuke's out there right now heading towards Orochimaru. We can't let such evil take someone from our village that is not our way. What's more..." Neji turn to Naruto. "Naruto sometimes you're eyes are even better than mine. Wherever he is, Sasuke is in the darkness. Now get going. I'll be right behind you,"

"Well, alright let's do this thing," Shikamaru said.

"When you catch up with us, make sure you bring Choji too." Kiba added.

"And that's goes to you Darrel." Chris added too, as Darrel nodded.

"Of course I will." Neji said, as before they're about to left, Chris, Darrel, Tug and Mokuba was trapped by spider webs nets again. Pinning them against the trees, as Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru noticed.

"Guys!" All four shouts in unison.

"Since you Iron losers are strong. If not so. Than allow me to end your life's, which that's for defeating Lord Orochimaru. If Lord Wily haven't told us about you guys. We've would have kill you all right now!" Kidomaru said, as now. The shadow figure was sneak behind him, as now. He smirked.

The figure quickly shushed the others so that they don't accidently blow his cover.

As now, Kidomaru chews a threads in his mouth, "**NINJA ART! STICKY SPIDER THREADS!**" He pulls them out and bites them off, turning them to solids.

"It's time to say goodbye loser!" Kidomaru said, as he tosses them towards Chris, Darrel, Mokuba and Tug. To end their lives.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The figure said.

Kidomaru turns around, "Huh?" As his face met someone's steeled massive punch, and sent him over, and crashes inside the tree, as so four freeze ray came out of nowhere and frozen four solidified webs. Freezing them and shattered, as now. The freezing beams freezes the webs that the Iron ninjas trapped, and free them, they've landed back with the retrieval teams.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked in confuse.

"I'm not so sure." Shikamaru said. As Darrel narrowed.

"I know who's voice was it. As you just never learn to stay dead, so you Lee Clark?" Darrel said, as all of them looked, and saw Lee Clark himself standing where Kidomaru was.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Lee said. "That guy almost creamed ya."

But, Darrel gotten his swords out, but. Chris has his arm in front, stopping him. "Wait, it's best hear him out. Beside, Lee was not the only one that come here." Darrel, Mokuba, Tug, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru was confused. As the three of them just realized something, as Eggman appears beside Lee with a freeze ray in his hand, as Tug was shocked. Eddy leap down, Mokuba couldn't believe this. Shawn as well, and Chris's face didn't change, and Garra appears too. Such as Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji was shocked to see who's been missing.

"Didn't think we'd meet up again Chris." Shawn greeted.

"I'm not very surprising of seeing you again, Shawn. Which my teams are not very happy the way you and your squad came here just to gets the Chaos Emeralds and causing destruction in japan." Chris said, as Naruto is still shock of Garra being here, so does the retrieval team.

"Yeah I know, but look. This time we're here for a different purpose. And to make up for our actions from last time." Shawn told Chris.

Chris gives a thought, until then, the spider web net shot out from Kidomaru, and caught Eggman, which traps him, two more and trapped Lee and Eddy. Garra notices and jumps up missing the spider net, as Kidomaru jumps up, and stares at someone who strike him.

"Great, just what I need. More losers to get killed." Kidomaru said, and chewing threads, ready to strike.

"Guess this one's on me. Since I was the one that struck him." Lee said.

"Sure looks that way!" Shawn said crossing his arms with a smirk.

Neji jumps, and free Lee, using the Gentile Fist, and freeing Eggman and Eddy. As two of them when to Shawn, and Garra too. Just before Kidomaru strikes.

"**NINJA ART! SPIDER WEB NET!**" He spits some spider nets towards them, until Darrel appears, and slicing them to pieces, and landed, and Neji on his left side, and finally, Lee Clark on his right side.

"Look, Lee. I may not gonna forgive you, but. I'll let you join up on my side, only then. Stay out of my way." Darrel gives him a warning.

"Fine with me!" Lee said.

Chris got no choice, so he, the retrieval team, and the Z-Squad all together.

"Let's get going. Sasuke's up ahead." Chris said.

"Right, and if we lose Sasuke. Well, it's not gonna get pretty." Shikamaru stated.

"Well let's not waste anymore time & get a move on." Eggman said. "The sooner we get going, the sooner will find Sasuke."

"Right! Let's go!" Shikamaru said, and all jumps, and flying. And while leaving Darrel, Neji and Lee to fights against Kidomaru, he can't let them get away.

"I don't think so!" Kidomaru spits some spider webs in his hands, and shots all with some solidified spider web points heading towards them.

"Woah! Incoming!" Naruto shouts, that is until, Darrel jumps, while Neji and Lee gets caught. And cuts the webs, Neji of course did the same, as using his gentile fist to chops them off, and Lee. Chopping webs off of him of course. Which cancel the attacks, as Kidomaru smirked.

"I don't know who's the new guy is. But he's good enough to kill." He said, as so, the others kelp going and fast.

"Alright!" Naruto shouts in cheering mood.

"Let's hope their okay with this Lee Clark character." Kiba stated.

"Ah don't worry! Lee's a tough guy. He can handle himself." Eddy said.

"I hope so, cause to me, and Akamaru. We don't seems to trust him." Kiba said.

"We better put the trust on Lee." Shikamaru stated. "We didn't know everything about this, Z-Squad. But, I'm surprised that Garra was with them, and been missing of some time."

As for Garra himself, he continues to remain silent.

"We're gets some explaining about Garra later." Chris states. "Let's keep going."

"Right!" All Iron ninjas and retrieval team said in unison.

As now, Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark stood side by side, and facing against Kidomaru. As now, Darrel said. "If you wanted to go after them, spider freak. You're gonna have to go through us." So as a replies, Kidomaru spits some spider webs at them, as he started cuts them, Neji too and Lee as well. And landed. Facing him.

"Not good enough." Neji stated.

"That's find by me than. I'm going to enjoy this." Kidomaru smirked. "besides you're the strongest one of the lot. Oh man, I'm really itching to play with you, and we should play slowly else the game's not as fun." he chuckled. As so, Neji gotten his fighting stance on, Darrel grabbing his three swords, as placing one to his mouth. And Lee Clark cracking his knuckles. As now, Kidomaru cracks his knuckles as well. And ready to begin.

"Ok, the game is I'll kill you in three minutes or less." He said, as Neji uses his Byakugan, and see through Kidomaru's chakras base, flowing through his body. While than, he chewing the threads, and beginning the webs. As he stops multiple spider webs, only now. Neji dodges them, Lee and Darrel dodges them as well. And Darrel started slicing some of the webs all over, while Lee go down, and Neji cutting all the webs that's been shooting by Kidomaru. As now, there's too many of them, as some caught Neji and pinned him against the tree, all traps, as Darrel starts spinning in 100 degrees.

"**SANTORYUU! TATSUMAKI!**" He creates an energy tornado. Slicing up all the spider webs that's been shot by Kidomaru, and Lee, of course, was hit and pinned against the tree. And now, while Darrel's attack ended, he's now been caught by the webs, and pinned against the tree, and now, all three of them are trapped.

"Ha! You're not going anywhere. For a wimp you're pretty good at handling chakra aren't ya? And those eyes of yours are pretty sharp. You sharpen the chakra points in your hands like a sharp needle and pinpoint the think part of chakra in my rope and then strike there. Yes, I heard this technique from lord Orochimaru, you call it gentle fist right? But if you can't use those annoying hands of yours, then you won't be able to cut through my silk!" Kidomaru shouts, and flew towards Neji. Who smirked.

"That was pretty easy, That was way too easy, once you find out your opponents way of engagement, games like this one are no longer amusing. It's only been a minute or so and I'm already tired of playing with you." He's now chewing the threads, and about to kill Neji first. As so, Neji shut his eyes, and concentrate. "DIE! **STICKY SPIDER THREAD!**" Kidomaru yells, he spats out the solidified web. Heading right towards Neji, who's now glowing chakras inside, and break frees, and dodges Kidomaru's deadly attack, and was shocked him. He now running towards him using the solidified web, as so. Darrel smirked, and started sparked with electrics, and then broke free. He now freed Lee using his swords, he and Lee vanished, and reappears both side away from Kidomaru, as Neji made it front of him. Who's speechless and stunned.

"How-How did he?" Kidomaru thought in shocking.

"I suppose you want me to explain how I broke free. You see, it's not just my hands, there are chakra points all over me. I can emit chakra from any one. And now, as you would say, game over!" Neji said, and on his pose, ready to strike on Kidomaru. "**GENTLE FIST ARCH EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" As so, Darrel and Lee stood away, and be their turn to strike. And hope they've defeated Kidomaru of the Sound Four.

* * *

><p>The meeting of the Z-Squad has now give a chance, only now. Lee Clark leave behind to fight side by side with Darrel and Neji. Fighting against the Spider arms, Kidomaru of the Sound Four. As the Retrieval Team, Iron ninjas and the Z-Squad are up ahead, catching up to them, and bringing back Sasuke. But what will happen to our heroes, if something bound to happen? Will they survives against the power of the Sound Four? Will Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark defeat Kidomaru? We shall find out, on the next exciting episode of! The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview<strong>

Darrel: Hey there, this is Darrel here. I've hardly to believe that the Z-Squad turning to the new leaf. And they better be.

Lee: Trust me, I'm sure we are. Now let's take on that spider arms freak!

Kidomaru: You've got nothing to go against me! I'll kill you off with one blow!

Neji: See that you do, but with all three of us. We're finish you off!

Darrel: What the?! What kind of the freaks are you?! There's no way we can keep up against him!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 47!

**The Deadly Curse Mark levels of Kidomaru!**

**The Power of Teamwork!**

Lee: I won't lose like this! We have to win this!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter done! This is the best one, and the next chapter will be up next. So stay tune. Read and Review.**


	47. Ep 47 The Power of Teamwork!

Last time, on The Iron Clan Adventure! Just before Shikamaru uses the jutsu to be Jirobo, the discovered has happened, and now. When Kidomaru uses such spider webs everyone ever saw. And when Neji uses Gentle Fist to break free, they've met their old foes, the Z-Squad! And now, Chris got no any choice, but to bring them along, to bring back Sasuke, from the Sound Four, and leaving Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark, to battle against Kidomaru. The Spider of Sound Four. What will happen to our heroes, when they reached the Sound Four, by getting back Sasuke? Will they survive going against them? And three team of Darrel's fighting Kidomaru of this Curse mark? Can they win against it? Find out, today! On The Iron Clan Adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 47: The Deadly Curse Mark levels of Kidomaru!<strong>

**The Power of Teamwork!**

* * *

><p>In the forest, were Darrel, Neji and Lee Clark were, facing against Kidomaru, one of the Sound Four, and, Neji was on front of the spider, of his pose, and ready to attack him, of his Gentle Fist and his move technique. While Kidomaru couldn't believe his eyes, of Neji breaking free like this.<p>

"**GENTLE FIST ARCH EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" Neji shouts, as Kidomaru bit off the solidified web, and move back, only then, too late for him. "**EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWO PALM!**" He strikes Kidomaru's stomach two times, and follow by. "**FOUR PALMS!**" He strikes his chest. And eachs attacks pushes Kidomaru towards the tree.

"**EIGHT PALMS!**" Neji continue striking him. "**SIXTEEN PALMS!**" Of eachs attacks to Kidomaru's body parts. "**THIRTY TWO PALMS!**" He's gotten Kidomaru's againsting the tree, continuing striking him. "**SIXTY FOUR PALMS!**" With such speed of his striking, it's causing the big impact to breaks through the tree, which Kidomaru is going down. While Darrel and Lee Clark watches.

"Well. This is a surprising." Lee stated. While Darrel nods. As now, Kidomaru crashes down upon the impact. As Neji landed down, and Darrel and Lee joins him. They all await for Kidomaru. And saw him in the dust clouds, standing up, until, something's not right here.

"_What's going on?_" Neji asks in his mind. As the dust clouds clear off, they saw Kidomaru's body is covered with solidified silk.

"_The surface of his body._" Neji thought, as so. The solidified silk, started falling apart. Every pieces of it. While they've watches it. And seeing his smirked evilly. "_It __the same material as that weapon he spat from his mouth._" Darrel and Lee Clark was shocked a little. As Kidomaru chuckled.

"Well, well, that was close. I know if I take just on direct hit from that Gentle Fist of yours, my whole chakra network goes out of whack. You keep me on my toes, kid."

"That material, where does it come from you monster?" Neji asked him, while Darrel and Lee glared.

"Impressive, isn't it? My Sticky Spider Thread is actually a type of metal that hardens the instant it leaves my body. It's impervious to chakra. And what's more, not only can I secrete it from my mouth, as you've seen, but from every sweat gland in my body." Kidomaru explains. As he shown him the solidified silk, growing in his hand, as now, drop to pieces.

"_So that's explains it, no wonder my attacks on his chakra points has no effects._" Neji thought. As so, while Darrel and Lee when by his sides. Kidomaru narrowed.

"_The spider web won't work on him and close-range combat is suicide. It's that gentle fist of his, I'll just have to keep my distance and look for a blind spot._" Kidomaru thought, as so. While staring at each others. Something surprised them with a blink. Kidomaru was nowhere now. And all looking around for him. As so, Darrel moves away, and keep an eye out, for any attacks. And Lee Clark the same. They've stay still and await, while Neji stayed in his spot. And looks around. Nothing around here, but a sound of the winds blowing leaves here. Everything here are clear, and no sight on Kidomaru. So now, while Neji has his back turn. And Darrel and Lee on different direction. Kidomaru was hiding away in the bushes. And has a string attach to his middle finger. Ready to release.

"_It'll come in a flash without a sound._" Kidomaru thought, and the string was release, as Neji senses something danger coming. And quickly avoid, as a kunai with a explosion tag attach, stabbed on the ground, as Kidomaru smirked. "_Game over._" he gotten his web strings moved. As Neji just released something.

"_The knife's just a ploy._" Neji thought, and looks around, and saw all the daggers made of metal solidified. He now turns and rotating with chakra forming up. As Kidomaru watches.

"_What?!_" Kidomaru said in his thought in shocking.

"**KAITEN!**" He creates a chakra dome. As all the daggers was knocked away, all of them, and done. As Darrel and Lee who's now noticing about that ambush. Kidomaru however, was speechless and shocking.

"_What the?! Impossible!_" Kidomaru thought, and now. Darrel and Lee smirked.

"Never thought that dome could protected him." Darrel said with a smirk.

"Couldn't agree more." Lee said. As soon Neji stopped, he's stood at the crater. And now, the daggers was on the grounds now.

"_He... He repelled my attack with his chakra! But how? How did he see it coming? Does he have eyes in the back of his head?_" Kidomaru thought and wondering how. As now, Neji have his back turn. And Darrel and Lee must find Kidomaru and get this over with.

Meanwhile to the Retrieval team, the Iron ninjas and the Z-Squad, they've flying ahead, and the ninjas jumping ahead forward, and keeping up after the Sound Four, as so. Naruto was now worried about Neji. And after the works he said to Shikamaru about this.

Naruto's memory:

**_"We're going to go one on one to have any chance. Isn't that what you said?" Neji asked Shikamaru._**

**_"Yeah, I did. But now that's changes with Tyler left before to help Choji." Shikamaru replied._**

**_"Now get going. I'll be right behind you," He said to them. And the images shown that Naruto met the Z-Squad, which Lee Clark saved the Iron Ninja's life. And now all leaves, leaving Darrel, Neji and Lee behind to face Kidomaru._**

End Naruto's memory:

"_Guess that did changed now. Even with Tyler left behind with Choji, I'll bet it's going be the same with Chris and me. And even that guy here. Come on, Neji you hurry and catch up with us. You got it?_" Naruto's thought.

While then back in the battle zone, Neji still looks around, while Darrel and Lee Clark the same. As Darrel senses, and quickly aim his fingers out. "**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**" He fired a drilled energy beam at the bushes where Kidomaru was. As he quickly slide down, missing the drill energy beam, as it's pierce through the tree. Going through over the forest, and causes an explosion. As Kidomaru was shocked of Darrel noticed.

"_How did he know? Is this guy's strong with chakra or energy?_" Kidomaru thought, as Neji realized what Darrel aiming at, as Lee thought so too. "_Just what kind of freaks am I'm battling against?_"

As so, they've awaits more attacks from Kidomaru, if he's somewhere here. "I know your there spider freak. So come out and fight!" Darrel shouts. As Kidomaru knows about the Iron Clan, but, It's seems he notices about the eyes Neji has.

"_So, it's those eyes huh?_" Kidomaru thought while smirking. "The chakra flow's not the only thing they can see, The power of his visual jutsu is beyond belief." As now, Neji glared at the direction Darrel shot. And wondering about Kidomaru's hidden away.

"_Long distance combat is not to my advantage. I've got to get closer to him somehow._" Neji thought.

"_Just hope that those two and I be ready for that spider freak's attack of his. I'm getting tired being trap of those webs._" Darrel thought.

"_I hope the others will get closer to Sasuke. I'll bet that guy got some power hunger on him. It's making me sick of that one._" Clark thought with his face to disgust.

"Ok then." Kidomaru jumps down, and gone upside down when he attached his legs above the tree limps, hanging, as three of them were surprised of seeing Kidomaru's body was covered with Curse Mark, as the first level up. He stared at them. "I give you guys some credit. You've made this game more of a challenge than I thought it would be. Time to start playing for real." he chuckles with a smirk. Neji uses his bloodline, and seeing through his chakras.

"_He's like a totally different opponent. His chakra appearance is staggering and those markings..._" Neji thought. He knows something about those markings, it's just like Sasuke's. But for Darrel, he noticing about the markings Sasuke has, It's different to him.

As so, while Lee staring at the marking, he senses something almost high as massive, so now. Kidomaru stares at them, as they're ready for his attacks.

"_Well, I'm surprised those two with Neji are strong, even that steel metal I've felt. But, that guy's eyes. __So this guy can see me in the dark and to dodge an attack from behind. In other words he's got 360 degree x-ray vision. On top of that, his jutsu,_" Kidomaru thought, he remember seeing his jutsu that deflecting his daggers. And now, he bite his finger. "_Alright then._" And hand seals. And made a spider webs and slam his forth hand on it.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" Kidomaru yells, and the poof of smokes blown. And it's shown a giant spider he's on top. And it's surprising them so such seeing that spider. Kidomaru look down at them.

"Guess I've warn you guys. No matter how strong you're defenses are. I can find a way around it." Kidomaru said to them. As so, the giant spider started to secreted more thread. As Neji, Darrel and Lee be prepared.

"_If he can dodge attacks by emitting lots of chakra and rotating,_" Kidomaru then gotten out a solidified dagger from his mouth. "_Then all I have to do is stop that rotation._" He jumps back, and slashes across the threads.

"Scatter!" he yells, and all of thousands and such fells down, and coming down towards them. With spider webs. While Kidomaru lean against the tree and watches.

"**KAITEN!**" He creates a chakra dome and knocking all some of the spiders, but somehow, the webs are wrapped around, a bits of them. As it's slowing his attack down. Darrel and Lee Clark noticed it.

"There that slowed him down." Kidomaru said and chuckled. As now, Neji's attack was cancel. "Now! You die!" He tosses his dagger at Neji. When Darrel's about to stop it. Neji saw it coming and creates a force field, that knocked the dagger away. Now Kidomaru was shocking and beginning to gone outrages.

"_He slowed my dagger with chakra at the last second._" Kidomaru thought, and figure it out, as he leap up, as Neji couldn't believe this.

"_What? his web stopped my rotation and our chakra canceled each other out. Enough of this,_" Neji broke free of the webs, and be ready with Darrel on his side and Lee too. "_If my rotation won't work I'll just have to cut every web one by one with the others._" He smirks, as Darrel gotten out his three swords, and Lee Clark on his fighting stance. As so, Kidomaru moving around in circles watching them. Including Neji.

"_His strength is close range taijutsu so as long as I keep my distance I'm alright. Just keep pounding away at him. I've got all the time in the world, and I'll be dealing with those two losers._" Kidomaru thought. He laughs, and releases the strings, and launching all the daggers towards Neji, and the others as well. They've noticing them. Neji jumps up, and both Darrel and Lee jumped away in different directions. Missing all the daggers, and in the midair, Neji deflected two or four, and avoiding all the daggers, while Darrel deflecting all the daggers with his swords, and evaded all the daggers, and Lee Clark jumps and backflips many time to dodges all the daggers, and jumps up in the air. Neji then landed and notice more spiders coming down to him. He luckily the others are away, and couldn't let them be hurt. He's on his posing, of his technique.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" Neji shouts. So now, he beginning to strikes all the spiders that's coming down, and keeping it up in speed, but it's too many of them coming down. Darrel finish the daggers, and Lee too, as both of them noticed the spiders coming at Neji, who's continuing striking the spiders of his technique.

"_There's no end to them._" Neji thought, and got one way. As he's changed his stance pose. And ready. As Kidomaru was confuse, as well the others.

"_Huh? He changes his stance._" Kidomaru thought.

"_Wonder what Neji's gonna do?_" Darrel thought, while watching.

"_Don't know what's he's doing. But I'll bet it's going to be interesting._" Lee thought and smirked.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!**" Neji yells, and striking all the spiders that's coming to him and such highest speed, striking all the spiders. As Darrel and Lee were surprising.

"_What? His number of blows has doubled. If he gets the chance to use that on me I'm finished. Well If it's a numbers game two can play at that._" Kidomaru thought. As so, the giant spider roared, and releasing all the spiders from the threads, coming down very much of them. As Neji noticing. And striking them, and hurry up and quicker of striking. As he's never realized that.

"_There's too many of them and not enough time._" When Neji tries using his jutsu, it didn't work. As he's tangled with webs. "_Just as I thought the rotation won't work._" As he broke free, and about to leave, only then the daggers coming towards him from behind, and one strike his shoulder.

"_Huh? So that's how it is. He's been anticipating my attacks by combining his x-ray vision with long-range vision as well as a 360 line of sight. And to all of that his lightning fast reflexes, this kid's got an all-defensive barrier. Judging by this time of his last attack, he reflects all the knifes once I've thrown, they get within 50 meter of his position but not quite all._" Kidomaru thought, as Neji holds his shoulder in pain. "_Somehow or another one of them got through and that means there's a blind spot._" He smirked as he's finally figure it out. As so, he released the strings from his fingers, and added by the spiders coming down towards Neji.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS! SIXTY-FOU**...!" Suddenly, Neji yells in pain, as one dagger hits his back. As Darrel and Lee were shocked. As Kidomaru evilly smirked.

"Just as I thought." Kidomaru said. As Neji pants, and couldn't move, as so. He laughs. "NOW MORE!" He released more strings, shots a lots of daggers towards Neji, and he quickly stood.

He avoiding all the daggers, and strikes the spiders at the same time, as so. Darrel's anger started to rise, as he couldn't believe this.

"_How could Neji be stood still when that dagger hit his back?_" Darrel thought. "_There's no way he could lose like this!_" He clenched his fists. Clenched his swords, and growled almost loud. As Lee was the same. While Neji dodging and striking, one cuts the string, letting the hair no longer a pony hair. And now,

"_This time two should get through._" Kidomaru thought, as two daggers was thrown and hits Neji's back again. As Neji was in pain, and couldn't move. As he drops down forward. As Kidomaru laughs, and Darrel's anger rising up. And Lee's own too. While Kidomaru still laughing.

"I told you I'd find a way around your defenses. Actually, right through your defenses! All those fancy moves of yours, they're all just an attempt to hide your blind spot, aren't they?" Kidomaru asked with a smirk. "Those eyes don't quite see everything do they?" Neji weakly standing up, and breathing heavily.

"Am I supposed to be impressed; why bother? The game's over. What is the point; What do you hope to accomplish? Don't make this messier than it has to be just roll over and die why don't you? You can't beat me!" Neji could barely stand and remembering everything of his past, But now. Darrel had enough of this, as he and Lee stood Neji behind them. And protect him. Kidomaru noticed them.

"I guess you guys wouldn't let this happen huh? Too bad. I've guess it's time to wrap this up." Kidomaru said, and the giant spider roared, and drops down at them. Darrel and Lee Clark noticed it. And Neji too. Slowly. As the spider crushed them down. Kidomaru smirked. Then suddenly, a sparks of electric spreading around it, as he noticed that. Something's not right. As it's sparking out of controls. And spreading up with energy, and straights around eachs and causes chaos almost. And it's stunning the spider in pain. And hearing that.

"**THUNDER EXPLOSION!**" Darrel screams, and causing a humongous explosion. Going in 60 meters, and blown the spider to pieces of webs, and heading towards Kidomaru who's been shocked.

"What the?!" Kidomaru yells and jumped away from here. As the bright explosion was form, and see nothing but the trees around here are stayed still, and see Darrel stood there, and sparkling with electrics around him. And narrowed at Kidomaru. Lee as well.

"What was that?" Kidomaru wondering, as Lee vanished and reappears behind Kidomaru, who's was shocked.

"This time, you've gone to far spider freak!" Lee said, as his right arm turned steel. "Here's my! **STEEL STRIKE!**" He slammed his massive steel fist against Kidomaru, and the impacts sent him forward, as Darrel added the attack.

"**THUNDER UPPERCUT!**" He uppercut Kidomaru's gut, and sent him straight up. As Lee appears and drop axe kick him back down. He's been kicked away by Darrel's kick. He dashed ahead through Kidomaru, and jump knees his back, and sent him upward high. As Lee flies towards him, and grabs him over, and kneed his back against. And flipped him down, as Darrel jumped up high, and flip kicked his head, follow by Lee's stomp on his back head, sending him down, and crashes down with a hard impact, But, Darrel wasn't finish. As he grabs his head and tosses him forward.

"Here we go!" Lee shouts, and flies over him, and then. "Take this!" He straight kicks his face, knocking him backward. As Darrel appears and punched his back, knocking him back towards Lee, he back kicks his chest, and Darrel drop kick him down towards Neji.

"Neji! Heads up!" Darrel shouts, as Neji heard him, and saw him coming down. He waits, and holding on. As Kidomaru open his one eye and spotted Neji, ready to strike.

"**GENTLE FIST!**" He slammed his palm against Kidomaru's chest, but hen, he's gotten his chest covered with solidified silk on his chest, preventing Neji's attack. As he smirked.

"Got ya!" He said, and jumps back, as more daggers coming to him. And strikes him on the back again. This time, it's three more of his back. As Darrel and Lee were shocked.

"NEJI!" They both shouts in unison. Kidomaru was now landed on the tree limps, and smirked.

"_I actually enjoyed myself even though the ending was predictable,_" He smirked. He now turn his head and spotted Darrel and Lee charging towards him. "_Guess there's more to go along with him._" He's about to strike, until Darrel and Lee Clark vanished.

"Huh?" He asked, as so. He's been knocked forwards by Lee's massive kick. And Darrel stomped him down, and leaps back, gotten out his swords.

He crossed his arms upwards, and charged towards Kidomaru. As he's standing up. "**ONIGIRI!**" He slashes at him. Only Kidomaru gotten attached and got up, missing his attack.

"Don't know what's his technique is. But I don't care." Kidomaru said to himself, only Lee punched his lower back, sending him down, while Darrel rotating in 100 degrees.

"**SANTORYU! TATSUMAKI!**" He unleashes the energy tornado. And caught Kidomaru, and spinning out of control, going up and getting cut a bit. As soon the attack ended, Lee added by doing his attack.

"Time to wraps this up!" He forming a pure white energy in his right hand. "**BOMBER DX!**" He launches, and directed hits. Causing an explosion. A bit, and crashed down. As Darrel was ready to finish this. But winding his swords back.

"**SANTORYU! HYAKUHACHI POUND HOU!**" Darrel yells, and circular swing, launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling. Straight towards Kidomaru, who's landed, and noticed the air blade attack.

"What attack is that?!" Kidomaru thought, and jumps up quickly, just before the attack slashes through five trees, and collapsed down, to pieces. And now, hidden away. As Darrel and Lee who landed down, looking around for Kidomaru.

"That spider freak better show himself. Cause I'm going to cut him to pieces." Darrel said with a growled.

"Save him for me Darrel, I wanted to break every bones the spider freak got." Lee said to him. And nods agree.

While Kidomaru was hidden, an damages so much, a little. He noticed something. Neji was beginning to stand up, and weakling standing, he's pants and breath heavily. He's taken the hits on the bad so much. He wouldn't bare to stand up. Darrel and Lee noticed, and ran to him, and help him up stand.

As so, with a smirks on his face. He's whole body with markings started to forms on him "_That many hits from that distance, and he's still standing? I'll have to work on my aim._" Kidomaru thought. "This kid is something else. This guy's becoming more fun than I ever dreamed. I'll have to say my appreciation," He's gotten the webs attached, and the solidified webs forming out from his mouth. And it's forming up. It's formed into a bow.

Meanwhile, Sakon and Tayuya keep on jumping ahead, with the coffin, Tayuya's holding. As they've still wondering about Jirobo, and it's annoyed her so much.

"I don't expect much from that slob Jirobo. But what the heck is keeping Kidomaru? He should've caught up by now!" Tayuya yells in annoyed.

"You know he always plays around with his opponents; He likes to keep things fun," Sakon stated.

"He gives me the creeps when he does that. Too much fun and he goes off his head and reaches second stage." She replies, and shiver thinking about that.

"Oh yeah, and when Kidomaru reaches second state, watch out if you're the other guy." Sakon smirked.

Back in the battle zone, Neji could barely stand, as Darrel and Lee hold him up still. And looking around for Kidomaru, and be ready for his attacks, and both move away in different direction. As they look around here. And with them turning their back away. And Neji's too. From the tree far. An solidified arrow was aimed at Neji's back. As it's turns out to be Kidomaru, in his second level of his Curse Mark. Using his mouth to hold the arrow of his bow.

"Striking accuracy, 100% destructive power, Maximum!" Kidomaru's body changed, into a monster. With jaws sharped teeth. And he got a third eye on his forehead. "DIE!" He let go, and fired the arrow towards Neji.

* * *

><p>As the battles continued, as Neji was damages in his blind spots. And couldn't barely fight. But with Darrel and Lee team up fighting Kidomaru, as their bone of friend and teamwork began to work. But, with Kidomaru of the Sound Four, is now in the Second level of his curse mark. He's now more powerful then the three heroes. And the teams keeping up ahead. And hopefully reaches them. What shall happen to our heroes now? Will they gets Sasuke back, can the three heroes win against the deadly spider archer of Kidomaru? Or will this be the end of them? Find out. On the next exciting episode of! The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Darrel: Yo! Darrel's here! Man, that spider freak is beginning to bug me! I've never met any spider freaks like him be that annoying.

Kidomaru: You better watch your mouth you fool! Cause your be joining that pale eye freak soon!

Neji: Damn! I can't fight against him, When he knows of my blind points!

Lee: Wha! Darrel! What's going with ya! Your forming into something!

Kidomaru: You think that form can beat me! Don't make me laugh!

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 48!

**The Power of the Electric Tiger!**

**The Death of Kidomaru of the Sound Four!**

Darrel: Get ready you spider freak! Cause you have awake my power!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done! Hope you enjoy this folks! Cause the next chapter will come! Read and Review!**


	48. Ep 48 Electric Tiger!

On the last Episode of The Iron Clan Adventure! When Neji was having trouble going against the spider of the Sound Four, Kidomaru. Along with Darrel and Lee Clark. So now, the Eight Trigram did not work against Kidomaru causes of his skins of solidified metal. Preventing Neji's Gentle Palms to cut off his chakras. So now, with every attacks from the spiders, he discovered Neji's Blind spot, as so. Using every his attacks, it hits Neji's blind spots on his back, as so Lee and Darrel make a strike, damaging almost, but a little to Kidomaru, looking like that Darrel and Lee Clark has a bond on them, so now. While in that first curse mark, it increased his chakra up. So now, while Darrel and Lee protecting Neji, it's seems that Kidomaru has gone to the second state of the Curse Mark. It's powers and skills of bow and arrow. Will be sure to strike must horrible to Neji's Blind spot, can they ever defeat him? Can the Retrieval Teams get back Sasuke? We're find out today!

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 48: The Power of the Electric Tiger!<strong>

**The Death of Kidomaru of the Sound Four!**

* * *

><p>At the ground of the forest, we see Darrel and Lee Clark, on Neji's side, and making sure that Kidomaru isn't around, to strike his blind spot again. As so, the solidified arrow are heading straight towards Neji, as it's strike through the tree, as Darrel senses danger coming. So now it's too late. The hit causes the big impacts and creating smoke clouds around here.<p>

As now, Kidomaru smirked and watches, and saw the crater where Darrel, Lee and Neji was. He knows that the blown of the impact knocked them away, and direct hits Neji. "Heh! It's over!" But then, when the smoke clouds clear away. He saw Darrel and Lee with Neji behind them, away from the crater in time, knowing the attack was too strong, so now Kidomaru was shocked and outraged. "WHAT?!" As so, Neji breath heavily.

"Thanks you two. That just, barely hit me." Neji said, as both nods. As all three looked at the solidified arrow that came out of nowhere. As Neji realized. "_Don't know how, but I've cannot let Darrel and Clark get hurt like this, But, there's no mistaking now. He's now knows the secret of the Byakugan._" He thought, Kidomaru was speechless still.

"_What's going on here? How did he...?_" Kidomaru thought. And he noticed the wound on Neji's shoulder. That's been shot through. "_What gives? How could I miss it by going fifteen centimeters?!_" He looks, and see a charkas field around them, as so, Neji drops down, as Darrel and Lee Clark noticed. And checking on him. "_I see, that chakra... all this time he been releasing a steading flow of chakra around them. I don't know why he's gotten those two beside him, but I'll be sure to deal with them after the Byakugan user. That such wide range. It's no wonder he senses the arrow I've shot. And knows that it's coming to him. And he manages to throw it off._" He chuckled. "_If that fool maybe leveled up his chakra, Which too much of that, then he won't be able to dodge. There's no mistaking. There's no doubt about it. My arrow is invisible. And he couldn't see it, even those two weaklings on his side._" So now, Neji could barely move, while Darrel and Lee Clark helping him up slowly.

"_He makes no pointless attacks. He's been culling information with every move, and he's discovered the weakness behind my eyes._" Neji thought. He coughed little blood out. While holding on to Lee. "_Impressive! He's the strongest opponent I've ever fought!_" Kidomaru stared down far away.

"_He's got 360 degrees of vision._" Kidomaru thought, and remember the skills Neji did while dodging all the daggers. "_He can sense more attacks within a 50 meter radius. But for some reason he wasn't to evade the kunai._" He remembers the daggers hits Neji's back, which he didn't noticed. "_Why couldn't he evade them anyway?_" He then, remember something about this, and realized something.

"_Of course, because he couldn't see them, or rather. Of that perfect jutsu, has a blind spot._" Kidomaru thought, and the images shows that Neji didn't noticing the kunais shoot from behind above, as one heading to his blind spot. "_So if my kunais hits it's target of the blind spots. He can't react. That's why he uses that other jutsu for. To deflects all the kunais, and using that defence. I have analyzed all my attacks and fully grasps of targeting him, and that goes to his fellow friends. He has a blind spot radiating from a small point, from below his first vertebrae._" He then, saw Neji running with Darrel and Lee Clark, while getting the daggers off of him.

"_As long he keeps that blind spots moving, I'll be hard to spring that arrow through him._" Kidomaru then, gotten a solidified arrow coming out from his mouth, and gotten a web lines on it back, and aiming his bow and arrow at Neji's blind spot. "_Well that's no enough to stop me. That jutsu of yours is useless to go against me. close your enemy. You can't even think of approach to me right now. All you can do is run, run and run. You're nothing but a coward, even those two losers with you. It's doesn't matter if you struggle or not. either way. Your gonna die! And so does your pitiful little friends._" Neji lead against the tree, while Darrel and Lee looks around for Kidomaru, no sign of him. "_Heh! Looks like your almost out of chakra, not even your friends can save you now._"

"The weakest one in the game always goes down first!" Neji hears him yelling, and ran fast, as both Darrel and Lee was too late to stop him.

"It's useless!" He shot the arrow towards Neji's blind spot, while the threads on the arrow, to target the right blind spot. It's even gone through ever objects, as Darrel and Lee noticed the arrow past by in highest speed. So now, Neji jumped by the tree, as it's burst through it, and crashed down the ground causing a impact and create a crater. Suddenly, the headband Neji is wearing was off, knowing what could ever happen to Neji, as he stood there, unmoving, and the headband dropped, as there's a blood stain on it. So now, blood was dripping from the threads, and there Neji standing against the wall, all fine, only gotten a scar on his cheek, and, a green cross seal was on his forehead. While then, Neji noticed the thread.

"_A thread!_" Neji thought, and looked at the arrow, he realized that the thread was attached to it. "_I see. He's using it to._" He groans, and on his knees, and weak. Kidomaru now cut off the thread using his teeth.

"_So, The trajectory was thrown off by the trees, huh?_" Kidomaru jumps away, and landed to another tree branch. "_If that's the case I'll add a little spin this time._" He gotten another arrow from his mouth, only now it's a spinning arrow. "_Even if this one hits a tree, it'll slice right through to find it's target!_" He grab it and aim it at the trees." _And just like the first time, I'll spin it's thread and fuse the chakra, to control the arrow til it's gets in it's range. Even if he's moving, I'll just pin point his blind spots, and plunge the arrow into it!_"

So now, Neji got up, as Darrel and Lee runs, and making sure Neji won't get hit, as so. Kidomaru saw Neji getting up. "Still on your feet, huh?"

"_He's strong, Much stronger then me. I'm almost out of chakra. I can't dodge another attack. Is this it?_" Neji thought, he remember Naruto with a blood in his clenched fist. And even his battle against Chris, And never forget that, as he smirk. "_Naruto. Chris. You two are strongest. I know, that you. Christopher Storm, will take care of Hinata._" He stood up, and walking, barely.

"I've had enough. Besides, it's not like I can dodge it anyway, is it?" Neji stood there, while the winds blowing.

"He's stopped moving, Well, better safe and sorry." Kidomaru pull the arrow, and ready to fire. "Striking Accuracy! 120% Destructive power! Full Maximum!" He release the arrow, as the spinning arrow gone fully in most highest speed ever, and it's gone straight ahead, towards Neji While the spinning arrow breaks and slices through every trees. As for Neji. Who quickly turn around, as Darrel and Lee noticed.

"Neji! Look out!" Darrel call out. But it's too late, as the spinning arrow piercer through him gut, as the impact shot him backward with the threads was attached to the spinning arrow.

"GOT HIM!" Kidomaru shouts, as Darrel and Lee were shock.

"NEJI!" Darrel and Lee yells. As the spinning arrow slice through the tree, and crashed, while Neji of course, stood still, groaning in pain and coughed blood out, as he's trapped. But, Neji smirked, and grab hold the thread.

"Here!" Neji's hand glowing with chakra. "GENTLE FIST!" The chakra flow was going through, as it's heading towards Kidomaru's mouth, and when it's in. As it's causes a wave of pain into Kidomaru, as he fall off.

"_WHAT?! He still!_" Kidomaru thought. "_No! That last shot should have killed him!_" He then remember the word Neji said to him.

"**_And chakra-built substances don't stand a chance against my gentle fist attack._**" Neji's voice was hear in his head.

"_Gentle fist. Of course, he follow last of his chakra, through the thread._" Kidomaru thought, and fell right down. As so, Darrel and Lee were surprised. As Neji's bloodline was deactivated.

"_Eight crows? And again, I've couldn't see one of them._" Neji thought, and coughed. As he's still damages up. So now, he's been wondering while Darrel and Lee are here. "Where is he?"

At the trees, Kidomaru was still falling down. "Ehh, he damaged several of my internal organs, but, I can still move." He bit off the thread.

Neji breath heavily. As his got two hole wounds on him. He's hurt pretty badly. Darrel looked at the direction where Kidomaru was. And wasn't sure if his beaten or not. So now, Neji remembers everything about Naruto. While Darrel remembers his time on his own world with his friends.

Flashback:

**"So, the three sword style is impossible to learn?" Young Darrel asked sensei.**

**"I'm afraid so, young one." His sensei replies. "It's takes years of knowing that technique. The use of the Three Swords Style are very powerful using with three swords. By using the third sword. By using your mouth to hold."**

**"How can I do that then?" Young Darrel asked.**

**"Just train yourself young one, and you'll know what it takes, to learn the Three Sword Style." His sensei told him. He nods, and ran off to train up.**

Flashback end:

Darrel now remembers his time, when he know do the Three Sword Style, after his Twin Hook Swords was destroy by Herb.

Flashback:

**Herb laughs of that fool "It's look like your about to lose, fool! And this time. Nothing can stop us, not even you and your worthless hook swords. They are no good to fight against my chi-sword!" He charges and swing. As Darrel blocked his. And heard something that shocks him. His hook swords has a cracks. And about to break. Darrel stand up while holding against Herb's. And when Herb swing another.**

**Darrel blocked. But it has happened. Herb break through his hook swords. Darrel was shocks and horror. His hook swords has broken in two. And Herb slash across his chest. Gushing blood. Darrel fell down. He couldn't believe that someone like Herb has broken through his hook swords.**

Flashback 2:

**He throw the dust ball which burst open right to Herb's eyes.**

**"ARRGG!" He yells in pain, as he wipe off the dust, while Darrel get up, which groan in pain, he reach three katana. He take a Masamune, and place it in his mouth to hold. and take the Katana Golden Dragon on his left hand, and the White Shadow Katana on the right hand. Which Darrel is doing something that Tug dreams of.**

**When Herb finish see, he saw something shocks. "Wha? What the...?" He saw Darrel has two katana in his hands, and the Masamune on his mouth.**

**"Surprise, are you? This time, no Hook swords. For I now doing. The Three swords Style!" He shouts. Which made Herb shocks even more.**

Flashback 3:

**"This battle: IS OVER HERB!" Darrel shouted and begin "Santoryu Ougi:" He charges at him of high speed, and then "Sanzen Sekai!" He has slashes through Herb in a highest speed of light. Jamal and the girls were surprised. And watch. As so then, it's bursted up of cuts and Herb screamed out in major pain and bloods gushes out from his front body, and then, fell on the back, and defeated. But, he open one eye and were shock that Darrel has defeated the Prince of the Musk.**

Flashbacks end:

He chuckles, and never forget that, and even his battle with Lee Clark, even his battle he nearly die against him, and did something to destroy his swords, and even brought them back the easy way.

Flashback:

**"Looks like I've done a lot of damage to you. And all I did was jab my arm, right through your body." Lee said.**

**He glared angrily at him. So he stood up, and ignored the pain and that hole, he stared at Lee with the dark looks, as he grab his White Shadow Katana, Golden Dragon. And last, Masamune, placed to his mouth and has both katanas to his hands. And then said "Maybe, but I won't lose and die like this. A warrior and Ninja like me, must not die like this. So I'll fight you with my Three Swords Style!" Lee were surprised a little and smirks.**

**"Oh yeah!" Lee said as suddenly, his eyes beamed three rays at the Masamune, The White Shadow Katana, & The Golden Dragon. And once they hit, the weapons disentigrate.**

**"NO!" He was shocks in horror that Lee has destroyed them, and then. he turn anger. As his eyes glowed yellow with electrics, and started sparked around him and yells, and powering up with anger, and a little rumble was hard, as Lee was confuse.**

**"Okay I don't know what your up too. But I'm putting a stop to it." Lee said as he raises his arms & clutches them.**

**"HHHRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH! THUNDER EXPLOSION!" He screams and causing a powerful explosion and blow Lee away and then massive explosion around here, as Winnie who saw the whole things was pushes away by that explosion. As soon the flash is gone. Everything here is a wreck, and lucky it's short range of explosion, and Darrel looked tired and said "Darn it! I guess I use it too much." Then someone appears, he looked and was shocks in horror, Lee was still here and live. "Who...What are you?!" He asked in horror.**

**Darrel's eyes turn blanks as when Lee continued, he massive punch him away, making him crashes through the wall of the wrecked building, as Winnie who recover after the explosion, she was surprised of that and know that Darrel in trouble. As Lee chuckles, and then he saw something shocking, Darrel stood there and walking out slowly from the broken building, and has bloods face and bloody all over him.**

**"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Lee asked. "Well for your sake, it better be soon, cause the longer you choose to fight. The more pain you'll have to endure from me."**

**After that Lee vanishes again, then re-appears just in front of Darrel as he jabs both of his arms through Darrel, but this time with massive impact.**

**Darrel all did just, stood there, still ignoring the pain, Lee smirked, but then the looks of Darrel's eye was, nothing but dark glares, Lee couldn't believe what's he's staring. Darrel then glowed with electrics sparks around him, "If you think I can be kill like that, your DEAD wrong." He power up and then Bursts up as Lee was pushes away. He shouted "Here's something I've got of power, and recovered when I transform. LIGHTNING KNIGHT! TRANSFORM!" He bursts up a thunder pillar from him as Lee and Winnie were surprised, and inside. Darrel has yellow armors around him, his legs. His low body, And chest plates and arms. And a helmet with a Iron Symbol on his forehead. And then, with an open face helmet, he got something back that Lee has destroyed. His three swords. The White Shadow Katana, Golden Dragon and finally Masamune, that's is now placed on his mouth and on his hands. As soon the thunder pillar disappeared. Lee were shocks of Darrel's transformation. And saw the swords and couldn't believe what's he's seeing. And Winnie were super awes.**

**"Wow!" She said in awed.**

**"I don't understand. I completely obliterated your swords!" Lee said.**

Flashback end:

Darrel grabs out his three swords, and on his style. Ready to fight against Kidomaru, Lee to, and Neji, who's bloodline activated.

While then, the retrieval teams, are keeping on going ahead, while Kiba counts, and now more add helps from the Z-Squad. "Well, boys. It looks like it's just all nine of us now." Kiba stated.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Choji and Neji are gonna catch up in no time," Naruto replied.

"Lets not forget the others, even Boog and Lee." Chris added.

"Yeah, Choji's got his trump card with him and don't forget I fought Neji in the Chunin exam so I know." Naruto said, as Kiba and Shikamaru looks at him.

"You know what?" Kiba asked.

"That guy is a true genius!" Naruto said, as Chris smirk.

Neji cuts the thread off, as he, Darrel and Lee charged, towards through the trees. "_I cannot lose. Even if my enemy is far stronger, even if my body should fail me, I cannot lose. There is a reason I cannot lose!_" So now, Kidomaru manages to save himself by send a web string to the branch, and slow himself down. He swing, and backflip down. And gotten his bow against, he aim it, and shots all the arrows, Darrel and Lee dodged them, and Neji dodged them also, until, he got hits through, on his left side, as Lee was about to check until he too, gotten hit by three arrows through him, he coughed bloods out. And dropped, Neji groans, and noticed Clark.

"Clark!" Neji shouts, as Darrel noticed, and turn around, he just gotten the arrow hit through his heart. A frozen silence in the air, and stun by the arrow was shot through. And couldn't believe this. Kidomaru of course, smirked.

"So, gotten all three in couple of shots. How foolish of you." Kidomaru gotten the spinning arrow, and aim it at Darrel, to kill him off, but, he stood there, and coughed out blood from him. "It's too bad that the loser of the Iron Clan is about to die." So now, when he shot the spinning arrow at Darrel, he knows it's gonna hit his heart again. So, he shut his eyes. And about to meet his fate. Until, he was pushed away by Lee Clark, and taken the shot through his heart. He coughed mount of blood, and dropped on his knees. Darrel of course, was shocked and couldn't believe that Lee Clark has taken the shot. And kills like this, even he wouldn't give a second chance. Lee slowly move his head at Darrel and smiled.

"Guess, that prove you now, Darrel. We, of the Z-Squad change our ways." Lee said, and about to fall, while Neji, who's recover, almost. Was shocks also about Lee Clark taken the shot. "It's, up to you, pal." He fall down with a thud. And his eyes was shut. Darrel still was shock. And couldn't believe all this. That Lee taken the shot. And now, he felt anger in him. He growls. Loud. He glares hatred at Kidomaru who chuckled.

"Well, not only the idiot taken the shot, but he ruin the chance of killing you." Kidomaru said, as it's making Darrel very angry. "But don't worry, I've maybe damage, but I'm not through just yet. After Neji is dead. Your next." Now Darrel had it. His eyes glowed bright yellow. And formed into a tiger eyes. He bend his knees, and concentrated something he never though of this, as his sparked with electrics, sparking like crazy. As thunder striking down, Kidomaru watches and confuse. Neji is too. And then, Darrel massive screams loud, as the enormous lightning strikes on Darrel, causing a huge shockwave and impacts, Neji was blown away from here, and crashed against the tree, he groans, and looks. Kidomaru of course, stood still. And watches. And saw the forms of Darrel, into a tiger like thunder. He growls, and glared cold at Kidomaru who's been shocked.

"What?! What kind of the form is that?" Kidomaru asked. "I've never seen like this before." Darrel glared at Kidomaru still.

"You better get ready for this, Spider freak! Cause you've just awake my power!" Darrel made his way in the highest speed, but Kidomaru refuse to believe that.

"I've don't care what power you got. It's not powerful enough against me!" Kidomaru said, and gotten the spinning arrow, and shoot it, only then, Darrel dodges in quick speed, Kidomaru was shock, and rapidly gotten the arrows out, and firing them at Darrel. But, he's too fast and dodging all the arrows. The way Darrel Is dodging that fast, he never been this fast, even for that form. Neji was shock to see that, as Darrel vanished suddenly.

"Wha! Where he go?!" Kidomaru demanded. Darrel appears behind him, and straight kicked him forward, in such strength. And he appearing everywhere, as he striking him all over, and punched him straight upward, he then vanished. And appears above, and then stomped his face hard, and then give a shout. "NEJI! DO YA STUFF!" Neji hear him, and nods, as he made his move, and jumps up high, and rotates in highest speed, and appear front of him, and gives a battle cries, and rapidly striking Kidomaru all over his body of his Gentle Fists, Kidomaru screams in pain, and then. Rotates, and then final strike on his chest hard, and sent him away. Then, Darrel added the final by striking Kidomaru's face, really hard, and crashed across. And stopped, lying down on his back, so now. His form states suddenly transforming back to his normal state. Neji landed, and on his knees, Darrel appears quickly, still in his form.

"How, can this be? There's no way you've could be this stronger." Kidomaru said and groans. "And to you, You've suppose to be dead. My attacks are deadly, it's also killed your friend there." He meant Lee Clark. Who's still lying down, even the holes wounds on his body were worse to Neji's, and even Darrel's chest.

"I've not sure about Darrel. But knowing that Lee Clark, was important to Darrel, even he said about change." Neji said, and Darrel nods.

"If you wanted to know how stronger I am. You've just awake my power. The Power of the Electric Tiger!" Darrel said, as Neji were surprised, and smiled. "You've made the biggest mistake of killing someone, and that's Lee Clark."

"Well, if that's the case. Why did you and those losers even bother of coming here in the first place?" Kidomaru asked.

"It's doesn't matter now. What matter is that we're here. And to you, your the strongest opponent. But, un likely you, there are one strongest one who fight, and fights the evil threats for honor. And that's Christopher Storm. The one who defeated Orochimaru. If it wasn't for Naruto joining side with Chris to defeat Orochimaru. The village would have been saved." Neji explained. As Darrel never forget that. "Even now, with the Iron Clan on our side now. We're be sure to bring back one of our ninja."

"Oh sure, so this is the one your all here for. Well your too late anyway. Cause Sasuke is gone with the others, and away from his village of his own free will. There are nothing for you to do anything. It's no use getting him back." Kidomaru said. As Neji thought, and fear it's worst.

"So, Sasuke is in darkness." Neji said. As Darrel narrowed in not pleased. "But, with the Iron Clan, the Z-Squad and the Retrieval Team are keeping close to them, and making sure they're getting back Sasuke."

"Heh! It's too bad then, cause Sasuke's belong to Lord Orochimaru now. There's nothing for you to do something about it." Kidomaru smirked. But, Darrel appears beside Kidomaru. Glared deeper at him. As Kidomaru felt fear he ever felt.

"Your wrong, right now. We of the Iron Clan will do of our power and will to compete our mission. And to make sure a freaks like you with that monster power. I'm afraid your nothing without being a tool to Orochimaru." Darrel raised his left hand up high, and about to do something. "Cause right now, you monsters are all alike of killing, is this your hoppy of killing peoples! I'll make sure of this. By ending you and your curse mark." Kidomaru chuckles.

"Well, guess Wily isn't kidding then. You are strong, and full of surprised. But, I'm sure your clan will be destroy, to not interfere his plan." Kidomaru laughs. "Cause right now, this Chaos Emeralds will be Lord Orochimaru's own! And will be powerful!" He laughs loud, as Darrel had it. He gives massive battle scream, and thrusted his lightning strike, causing a huge explosion around Kidomaru, causing him to scream in agony. And bright exploded around the area. Which Neji almost got blinded. As soon the light gone, Kidomaru was there, as he's got all burn marks around him, and died but Darrel's finishing move. As so, Darrel cancel his form, and walk back, and he noticed Boog came here.

"Boog?" Darrel said in confuse. "Why..."

"No time, giving Lee come Senzu Bean," He shove one bean in Lee's mouth, as he chew, he shallow it, and healed and restore, he jumps up, and landed.

"YEAH! I've feel so good already!" Lee said, as Boog tosses the bean to Neji, who caught, he's confuse.

"Don't worry, just eat it. You're be better in no time." Boog said. As Neji eat it, and shallow. He felt his body are healing, and energy restoring. He stand up.

"I...I don't believe it. I've felt all better." Neji said.

"Well, it's seem you all okay. But, where's Tyler?" Darrel ask.

"He's with Choji. He's fine, all worn out of his colas." Boog replies.

"Well, one of us better go back to Tyler and Choji. They might need a ride back home." Boog said.

"I'll go. After all, I'm done here. And hopefully the others be okay. Those Sound Four are no push over." Darrel said. As they nods.

"I'll be going ahead, and see if the others are okay." Boog said, and flying ahead.

"Let's go. We're put our hope up for the others, of bringing back Sasuke." Darrel said, as they nods And all ran, as jumps ahead.

"_Guys. Good luck, to you all._" Darrel thought, and all runs back fast. As so, Darrel smiled, that the day comes, that he gotten his power of the Electric Tiger. And wishes the Retrieval Team. Of bringing Sasuke back from the Sound Four.

* * *

><p>With Darrel finished off Kidomaru of the Sound Four, and finally awaken his Power of the Electric Tiger. They're be heading back for Tyler and Choji, to head back to the Village. And now, it's up for the others, of getting to Sasuke, by getting back him from the Sound Four, and only two left from them. Can they defeat one of the Sound Four now it's two left? And getting Sasuke Uchiha back to the village? We're find out, on the next episode. Of The Iron Clan Adventure!<p>

* * *

><p>The Iron Clan Adventure Preview!<p>

Chris: Hey! Chris' here! It's looks like we're closing up to them!

Mokuba: Good! Cause I'm up to battle against that freaky two heads!

Sakon: Don't call me freaky two head ya monkey brat! I'll take you fools myself!

Kiba: Bring it! Cause it's four against two!

Eddy: Why you bring me into this!?

Chris: On the next! The Iron Clan Adventure! Episode 49!

**The Battles against the Two Head Sakon!**

**Arrival Of the Former Leader of Sound Four!**

Mokuba: I'm ready when you are Kiba! Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Hoo! Good thing then. Hope you folks enjoy this! Cause the next chapter will come! Read and Review folks!**


End file.
